Primeval The Beginning
by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx
Summary: As rifts in time open all over London, a special team of experts are called in to investigate. How can Serenity cope with the anomalies and raising her little cousin in a world where not even she knows the outcome too? Can she keep him safe?
1. Introductions and Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: **_Serenity Rose is a 19-year-old student at the University. She is studying alongside her best friend Connor Temple. She has known Connor since she was 6 years old. She is taking Palaeontology and is in Nick Cutter's class. _

**Introduction: **_Serenity Rose. 19-year-old student at the University. She used to live in California, until she was 5 years old, when she lost her parents in a fire. She was moved to London, England to live with her grandparents. She met Connor Temple a year later, and the two became fast friends, they started University together at age 18, and have been best friends ever since. Serenity has a great personality, but has a hard time letting people into her heart because she doesnt want to lose them. She has an even harder time at letting go. Connor is the only person who understands her. She adopted her little cousin Jamie, when he lost his parents in a car accident two years ago. Jamie is 7-years-old and lives with Serenity in Central London._


	2. The Gorgonopsid

__

Primeval

**Chapter One**

**The Gorgonopsid**

* * *

A shopping trolley rolls across the parking lot of Asdas shopping centre. As a Gorgonopsid walks out of the trees. Growling. A woman with shoulder length wavy brown hair ran across the parking lot and hid in a metal bin. The Gorgonopsid growled again as it made its way towards the bin repeatedly ramming in to it. Finally getting out of the bin the woman ran towards the double doors of the store. The cleaner was buffing the floors as he listened to music through his headphones. He didnt hear the woman screaming.

"Hey! Let me in!" she shouts

Realising she wasn't going to get into the store, the woman runs off as a bunch of trolleys are thrown at her. She tries to hide from the animal that is now destroying the parking lot looking for her. Crouching down on all fours the woman hides behind two cars, but its no use as she is almost squashed as several cars are tossed about by the Gorgonopsid. She runs back into the trees and the Gorgonopsid follows her roaring and growling. That was the last time anyone saw Helen Cutter.

* * *

**Eight Years Later!**

"Have you seen this?" Connor Temple asked as he and his best friend climbed out of her car and walked up the drive to the University. He handed her the paper and she scanned the front page. There was a blurred picture of some sort of animal, the headline was bold and read **'Monster Hoax or Truly Beastly'**.

"Where did you get this?" Serenity asked looking the article over

"Its all over the news, Ness," said Connor using the shortened form of his friends name "Don't tell me you aint seen it?"

"I'm sorry Con," Serenity said "But im gonna have to say no to this one," she hadnt seen it, she hadnt had time. She had been extremly busy with homework and various projects that she hadnt had time for anything like watching TV or reading the newspaper.

"What do you think it is, anyway?" Connor asked taking the paper back "Do you think its a hoax or something else?"

"Cant be sure," Serenity said. She didnt want to say it was a hoax's because she didnt want to hurt her friends' feelings. "Hey Duncan," she added as two other friends joined her and Connor. Duncan, Tom and Connor where considered geeks at the University, and many people didnt understand why Serenity hung around with them so much. But the fact was that they were her friends.

"You missed it last night, Ness," Tom said throwing his arm around her shoulders as they walked, "Pepperoni Pizza...your favourite, and Star Trek intergalactic..."

"Oh, no!" Serenity teased her hand over her mouth "How will I ever go on,"

"Oh very funny," Tom said, pushing her slowly "See you guys later," he added as he and Duncan hurried off for the main building

"By guys!" Serenity and Connor waved after them before turning to face one another again

"So, what you gonna do about that article?" Serenity asked curiously

"Im gonna go see Professor Cutter," Connor said, removing the paper from his over-head bag once more "See what he can make of it,"

"Connor," Serenity said "I don't think that's a good idea,"

"Why not?"

"Professor Cutter's not gonna buy this," she said "He's gonna say it's a hoax,"

"But it was sighted in the Forest of Dean, Ness," Connor argued "You think he'll want to find out about that?"

"Forest of Dean?" Serenity asked, she had known about Nick Cutter's wife disappearing 8-years-ago in the Forest of Dean. "Fine...he maybe interested..."

"Great," Connor said he looked around when he heard the slam of a car door and grinned when he saw the very professor he wanted to see "Come on," he said grabbing Serenity's hand and pulling her with him.

"Con," Serenity said pulling her hand free of her friends and running after him.

"Professor Cutter?" Connor yelled out as he run ahead of his friend towards their professor, Serenity spotted Stephen Hart and blushed furiously, hating herself for following Connor.

"Connor, watch out!" Serenity yelled, laughing softly as she watched her friend trip and fall. She hurried to help him up, picking up his papers before they hurried towards Professor Cutter again.

"Professor," Connor said, holding out his hand "Connor Temple," he introduced himself

"Sorry never heard of it," Cutter said, "I think you want Archaeology. You need to go around up here to your right and keep walking, its on your left" he added

Serenity giggled, alerting Cutter to her presence

"Ahh, good morning Miss Rose," he said smiling at her

"Morning Professor," Serenity said "Professor, this is my friend Connor Temple; he's one of your students"

"Oh," said Cutter stopping and turning to look at Connor more clearly, Stephen Hart, Cutter's apprentice had stopped and turned too. He was smiling at Serenity. Who smiled back at him.

"How come I don't recognize, you then Connor?" Cutter asked

"Well," Connor said "I've never actually turned up for the seminars," he said finally

"Uh-huh," Cutter said, he looked at Serenity then turned to Stephen, before they started walking. Connor gripped Serenity's hand and pulled her with him as he followed them. Soon, they got to Cutter's office, the last time Serenity had been in the office the desk had been a mess, there were papers everywhere, and it didnt seem any different today.

"Don't touch anything," Cutter said to Connor "This is my Laboratory technician, Stephen Hart"

"Hi," said Stephen

"Hi," Connor replied

Cutter walked around to stand behind his desk, as Connor stood in front of it. Serenity stood beside him her arms folded across her chest, she watched as Cutter picked up a pile of papers before throwing them into a waste paper basket beside his chair. A pink folder sat on top of everything inside the bin, and Serenity recognized it.

"Actually," said Connor "That's my dissertation"

Cutter gave him a questioning look and retrieved it from the bin

"Yeah, you see I argue that all life on Earth derived from organisms carried here by alien spacecrafts. Its pretty sexy stuff." Connor explained

Serenity groaned and shook her head. She watched as Cutter pursed his lips and tossed the folder back into the bin.

"It's a work in progress really," Connor added

Serenity rolled her head to the side and gave her friend a look, Connor shrugged slightly before turning to Cutter who was speaking again

"Tell me what this is," Cutter asked Connor, he knew Serenity knew what the creature was; she was a bright student in his class.

"A fish?" Connor answered

"Con," Serenity groaned shaking her head

"Obviously," Cutter said

"It's a Sarcopterygian," Serenity said nudging her friend

"Exactly," said Cutter "There's no trace of them in the fossil record for 70 million years, and then suddenly one of them pops up in the middle of the Indian Ocean. Totally inexplicable in the modern evolutionary terms. See, Darwin provides most of the answers, it's the pieces that don't fit that interest me" Cutter explains

"See, that's why I was wondering if you'd seen this?" Cutter asked, holding up the paper he had shown Serenity that morning. Cutter took the paper and examined it, "Some sort of gigantic, undiscovered predator" Connor said, as Cutter passed the paper to Stephen.

"It's a Hoax," Cutter said looking from Stephen to Connor and Serenity

"Oh no, no, no, no, no. This is the real thing," Connor said

"Connor, you should get out more," Cutter said "Go to a bar. Meet a nice girl. Life will seem a lot less confusing"

"Oh, I have tried to get him out," Serenity said for the first time in a long time

"That's not really the point," Connor said, glaring at Serenity "There's an eyewitness, claimed to have seen it"

"People have claimed to see the Lock Ness Monster." Cutter said "That doesnt mean they have" he added

"Not now," Connor said "It died years ago,"

Serenity groaned again as Stephen and Cutter shared a disbelieving look

"Connor believes that the Government, took the body and covered the whole thing up" Serenity explained

"This is just a Hoax," Cutter said "Forget it"

Connor sighed, as Serenity turned to leave. She stopped when Connor spoke.

"Your wife wouldn't have ignored it," he stated

"Con," she whispered, shaking her head "Shut up!"

"My wife," said Cutter "Was a serious scientist, she wasn't a gullible monster hunter"

"Sorry," Connor said sounding remorseful

"Its okay," Cutter said shortly

"I just though you might want to check it out that's all," Connor said putting the paper back into his bag and heading for the door with Serenity "Its not like the Forest of Dean is far away" Connor finished

Serenity stopped once more, her hand on the door handle to the room.

"The Forest of Dean?" asked Cutter

"Yeah," Connor said

Serenity watched as Cutter looked over at Stephen who put down what he was doing and sighed

"If we leave no," he said "we'll be there by lunch"

* * *

"What if this is, just a hoax?" Serenity asked Connor as she sat in the back of her Professor's 4x4 silver.

"Then I'll owe you big time for dragging you along on this trip" Connor answered her

"You'll owe me big time anyway, darling" Serenity said, she turned her head to look out the window.

Soon they made it to the scene; there was a damaged truck with the eyewitness, a security guard next to it.

"You want to tell us what you saw?" Cutter asked the security guard

"I'd just finished my rounds when I caught a glimpse of it on the monitor" The guard explained

The body of the truck had been slashed open, leaving great gashes in its side

"Can you imagine the force it took to rip this thing open?" Serenity asked "Look at the size of the marks"

"If you want my opinion, I think its -" Connor stopped as Cutter gave a look "You don't, do you?"

"Well, if I found these gouges in the wild" Stephen said "I'd be certain we were looking for a large predator"

"But we're in the Forest of Dean," Serenity said

"It was huge and fast," the guard said "It was gone across the yard in seconds"

Stephen approached the truck; he reached out and wiped something thick and red from the side of it

"What's that?" Serenity asked

"Its blood," Stephen answered turning to look at her

Cutter started walking away from Connor and Serenity, towards the actual forest itself.

"Stephen come give me a logical explanation for this," he said, over his shoulder

"It's a hoax," said Stephen walking over

Serenity gave Connor a 'I-told-you-' look as she followed her professor forward, she stopped when she saw the twisted metal fence and trampled grass and trees.

"Just a difficult one to pull off," Stephen finished

Nick Cutter moved off towards the fence leaving the others behind

"Can I say something?" Connor asked

"You just did Connor," Serenity said, looking around at her friend

"Is he alright?" Connor asked, ignoring his friend

"Helen Cutter came to this area eight years ago to investigate a creature sighting," Stephen started "She disappeared into the forest...the body was never found. Just a backpack. No blood. No clues. Nothing. She just vanished" Stephen finished

Connor looked around at his friend sceptically

"I told you," she whispered as Nick rejoined them and they climbed back into the car driving off once more.

* * *

Cutter stopped outside of Eddington Hotel. Has he cut off the engine he climbed out and headed towards the main doors of the Hotel, leaving the others outside. Connor had gotten out his laptop and was showing Stephen his database on dinosaurs, while Serenity was singing along to her I-pod. When Cutter returned a few minutes later, he had a young woman with brown hair following him.

"This is Claudia Brown from Home Office;" Nick said "She'll be coming with us"

"I told you Ness," Connor said looking around at his friend, "Its a cover up! I knew it!"

"What's he talking about?" Claudia asked

"Connor never met a conspiracy theory he didnt like," Nick answered with a smile

Returning to the car, Connor and Serenity where joined by Stephen in the back as Claudia joined Cutter upfront

* * *

Once back in the Forest of Dean, Serenity followed Stephen and Connor past Nick and Claudia who were discussing what the creature could be. She hurried ahead, listening to everything going on behind her.

"If there really is a creature around here, wouldn't the journalists have found it by now?" asked Claudia

"They wouldn't know what they were looking for," Cutter said

"But you do?" Claudia asked

"Not really," Cutter stated "But I've seen Stephen track wounded animals through the rainforests for up to ten days at a time"

"Not to mention wrestle an anaconda and save a whale," Connor said coming up behind Serenity, who laughed as he friend tripped of a fallen log.

"Maybe there something out there, maybe there isn't" Cutter said "Frankly I doubt it,"

Walking ahead of the boys, Serenity turned to look over her shoulder to make sure she didnt lose sight of them. She gasped when she turned back around and caught sight of a creature in a tree.

"Connor," she called over her shoulder, her gaze locked on the dead animal in a tree.

"What is it Ness?" Connor asked running up to his friend, he too caught sight of creature. "Omg," he said as Stephen joined them.

"Cutter!" Stephen called, as he too saw it

"Okay!" said Cutter when he had joined the small group "Now im getting interested" he finished

"Professor..." Serenity said "The compass is going haywire," she added passing Cutter the compass, the little needle spinning around madly beneath the glass.

* * *

"What do you think could have killed that cow?" Serenity asked Connor as they walked side by-side. Darkness had fallen over them by now, and it was rather disturbing walking through the Forest of Dean at night with a predatory creature on the loose.

"I don't know," Connor answered her, he noticed she shivered and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Serenity tilted her head and lay her head against her friends shoulder.

There was a crashing sound and Serenity jumped and spun around, she couldn't see anything but she could hear the crashing sounds getting louder.

"What's that?" she asked

"That!" Connor said pointing ahead of them, there was a girl backing up from what looked to be a Dinosaur. A Scutosaurus to be exact. The Scutosaurus noticed her and roared.

"Don't move," Serenity said walking up behind the girl

"Is it real?" the girl asked

"Some kind of experiment, maybe" said Cutter "Hybrid, throwback. Who are you?" he added

"Abby Maitland," she said "Im a keeper at Wellington Zoo" she finished

Nick approached it, shining his torch "It's a reptile. Five or six tones at least. Large supratemporal bosses. Huge oestroderms on its back"

Serenity, Connor and Stephen started to approach too

"It must be some kind of anapsid" said Cutter

"A tortoise?" Serenity and Abby asked

The Scutosaurus roared, making everyone but Serenity back up.

"Stay in its field of vision," she said "You're making him nervous" she finished

"I was right. There was a dinosaur in that warehouse," said Connor, taking a picture

"Whatever it is" Claudia snapped, snatching the camera phone from Connor "Its classified until I figure out what the hell to do with it"

A small chirping came from a nearby bush. Serenity turned to see a small little green lizard come out from under them. Cutter shined his torch on it and him and Stephen crouched down to get a better look.

"Bloody hell, there's two of them," Stephen said

"Where did you come from?" asked Cutter

Serenity didnt hear the answer, she was to preoccupied getting the Scutosaurus to trust her.

"Ness," Connor said "Be careful,"

"I'll be fine Con," she said, smiling at his protectiveness

* * *

"I just got a call that a boy claims to have been attacked by a monster," Claudia said returning from her phone call.

Serenity joined Cutter, Claudia and Abby in investigating the attack. She said bye to Connor and followed the others back to Cutter's car. Driving away from the Forest of Dean they stopped on an outside town, close to the forest and followed Abby to the house of the little boy Ben, whom had accompanied her into the forest earlier that same day.

"I'll be making a complaint, she's filled his head with all kinds of nonsense" said Ben's mother as she pulled the quilt over Ben's bed "Just look at the state of his room!"

"It was the dinosaur," Ben protested

"The simple truth is Miss Maitland got carried away" Cutter said "Ben's pet was nothing more than exotic than _Draco volans. _It's a Southeast Asian flying lizard"

"There was a monster though. It chased us. Tell them, Abby" Ben said

Everyone in the room turned to look at Abby

"I don't really know what happened, Ben, we just got frightened. That's all" Abby said

"But I saw the past. Prehistoric times. I was there" Ben argued

"You saw the past?" Serenity asked

"There were desert and rocks and things" Ben said turning to her, he could tell no one was going to believe him and stormed out of the room.

"I blame the telly. Excuse me" Ben's mother said walking out of the room after her son

"I know you feel bad about lying," Claudia said to Abby once they had left the house, and were walking back to Nick's car "But if word of this gets out, who knows what the consequences might be"

Serenity looked up at Claudia, as she spoke again

"Your all gonna have to sigh the Official Secrets Act"

"Whoa, since when did this become an official secret?" Serenity asked stopping and turning to look at Claudia

"About 10 minutes after I finally persuaded my boss not to have be sectioned" Claudia said

"Yeah, well, right now we have a far more _urgent_ problem" Cutter said

"That creature we saw may be many things," Serenity said "but its certainly not a ruthless predator that drags its prey up into trees"

"Well, you can't be sure of that," Claudia said

"She can" Abby said "It's a herbivore. Pure veggie."

"You mean there's another one out there?" Claudia asked

"What did Ben mean when he talked about seeing the past?" Cutter asked

"These animals have to be coming from somewhere," Serenity said

"What are you saying?" Claudia questioned

"We're saying that the answer is in that forest," Cutter answered "And maybe Ben found it"

"We have to get back to Connor and Stephen," Serenity said. Cutter nodded, and headed towards the car, the others following. Making it back to the forest where they had left the boys, Serenity sprinted out of the car and started running back to where the Scutosaurus was.

"Connor!" she yelled, shaking her torch at the Dinosaur.

The animal roared at the sudden noise and light and started running in the opposite direction

"Whoa, where's it going?" Serenity heard Connor ask

"Leave it go," Cutter yelled "It's scared!"

"Let's see where it think its safe," Serenity said, running past the boys after the Dinosaur. Connor following after her. Serenity stopped shortly after as the dinosaur disappeared into a glittering hole in the middle of the forest.

"Where's it gone?" she heard Claudia ask from behind her

"Home," she answered simply

* * *

Claudia had called in backup to secure the 'anomaly'. Cutter, Connor and Serenity where standing around the shinning hole to the past as more soldiers arrived.

"Come on lads," a random solider shouted "Look lively"

Scientific equipment was being taken out of jeeps, Serenity turned around just in time to see Connor's front door key fly through the Anomaly.

"Oh no, that was my front door key," Connor said

"Well done, Genius!" Serenity said slapping his shoulder "Now what you going to do?"

"Stay with you?" Connor said

"Oh, I don't think so," Serenity said shaking her head "I got enough to handle with Jamie,"

"One more's not gonna hurt," Connor said, looking at her with pleading eyes

"Argh..." Serenity said caving, "Fine..."

"Cool," Connor said, turning back to the Anomaly "This magnetic field would explain the compass going haywire"

"What could cause a magnetic field so powerful?" Nick asked

"Maybe its a spaceship," Connor said

Serenity rolled her eyes, and looked around. Cutter had walked away and was talking to Claudia, Connor was continuing to let things fly through the anomaly, he seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Brilliant. Just brilliant" he said, Serenity caught sight of Stephen talking with Abby, she couldn't hear what was being said, so she turned away to see some reinforced man placing Rex inside a cage. When Claudia walked away, Connor, Stephen and Serenity joined Nick.

"You're thinking about Helen, aren't you?" Stephen said

Connor looked up but Serenity pulled him back with her, this wasn't the conversation that she and Connor where involved in.

* * *

At Home Office, Serenity, Abby and Cutter sat in an office, sheets of paper in front of them. They had already been told what the Official Secrets Act was and now they were signing papers to say they agreed with it.

"What do you think that glittering thing...was, professor?" Serenity asked, as she signed one of the sheets before her

"I think it was an anomaly,' Cutter said looking up at her as she nodded and looked back down at the papers

After she had finished, she followed Nick and Abby out into the hallway where they were met by Claudia Brown and her boss James Lester.

"Follow me," James said leading the way "This Phenomenon, Professor. Claudia tells me you have an explanation"

"A theory" Cutter said "The boy's experience proves that there's a concrete landscape on the other side of the anomaly. And I think its the Earth many millions of years ago"

"And this Anomaly, as you call it is a door between time zones in the world's history?" James asked

"Hmm" was Cutter's reply

"Suppose this remarkable theory's correct, what are the immediate risks?" James asked

"Famine, War, Pestilence. The end of the world as we know it. You know, the usual stuff"

"I think I could do without the facetiousness"

"Well, I could do without standing in some anaemic office in White hall, talking to a civil services pen pusher" Cutter said "When I should be out exploring one of the most significant phenomenon in the history of science"

"Technically, Im not actually a civil servant" James said "More a trouble-shooter without portfolio in the PM's office"

"You mean you're a government hatchet man?" Serenity said

"Colourful, but surprisingly accurate" James said turning to her

"And there's something else you should know." Cutter said "I intend to find out what happened to my wife, whatever the risks, so Im going through the anomaly. And if you want to stop me, then your gonna have to shoot me"

James Lester chuckled, as Abby, Serenity and Claudia all looked up at Nick

"Well, I hope it doesnt have to come to that," James said

* * *

"You really shouldn't handle a lizard like that," said Abby

She, Serenity, Cutter, Claudia and Lester were standing outside some facility, inside was Rex and some people wearing surgical masks, gloves and white robes. They were poking and prodding Rex with things, trying to get DNA and other samples for investigating.

"Let the experts do their jobs"

"They don't know what they're doing," Abby mumbled, Serenity cracked a grin at her

"You're probably right," she whispered "You really shouldn't mess with an angry lizard," Serenity said

"Im terrified," Lester mocked

"Do they even know he can fly?" Abby asked

"Fly?" James asked, as he and Claudia looked at Abby

There was suddenly shouting from inside the room, Serenity looked up to see the men inside trying to catch Rex who was now airborne. The door to the room opened and he flew out. Serenity chuckled and followed after Abby and Claudia. They looked over the banister leading to the lower floors, where Rex had flown.

"Rex!" Abby said

"Come on," Serenity said entering the Elevator first. Claudia and Abby following. The reached the 1st floor, and as the doors opened they hurried out to see the doors to the Elevator opposite them close. Rex had just gotten in them.

"He's going up," Claudia said, noticing the dial of numbers over the doors. The three hurried back into their own and hit the top floor button

They hurried through an office full of people, who where ducking trying to avoid the flying lizard above them. The girls made it to the last office room; it was empty except for Rex who was sitting on top of the highest open window looking out.

"Rex," Abby said "Don't do it Rex." she said "It's not your world out there anymore"

Serenity looked up as Lester and Cutter entered the room

"Try some of this," Abby was saying "You'll love it" she held out her hand to the lizard who chirped happily from where he sat. "I promise," Rex tilted his head and flew out of the window. "Rex, come back" Abby called. But the lizard had gone.

Suddenly, Rex appeared in the window, he flew back in and into Abby's arms. Serenity laughed as the zoo keeper turned, smiling triumphantly and holding Rex, like a new born.

"Good decision, Rex," Abby said

"Oh those risks you were talking about," Nick said as Lester turned to leave "There's one I didnt tell you about, running down your back"

Serenity grinned as Lester sighed and walked out of the room.

"Its so perfect," Cutter said, catching Serenity's eye

* * *

Up in Lester's office, Abby and Serenity stood outside the door with Rex as Claudia and Cutter stood inside talking with Lester.

"I really don't like Lester," Serenity said, walking to look out of the window

"Yeah," Abby said joining her "Can't say I like him much either"

Serenity grinned and looked side-ways at the woman, then down at Rex "So you work at the Zoo?"

"Yeah." Abby said with a nod

"Which part?"

"The lizard house," Abby explained

"I know," Serenity said "I took, my little cousin there with a few of his friends for his 7th birthday"

"You got a cousin?" Abby asked

"Yeah. His name's Jamie," Serenity asked

"Nice," Abby said "I couldn't help but over hear you telling that boy you were with that you had enough to handle with Jamie. May I ask about his parents?"

"They died," Serenity said briefly "Last year ago. Our grandparents are dead, and since I was 18, I was legally old enough to look after him."

"Where is he now?" Abby asked curiously

"My friend picked him up from school for me. Probably told him that I was hung up at the University. She said she'd look after him until im finished"

"She knows about all this?"

"Oh no," Serenity said quickly "She thinks Im out with Connor and the guys"

The doors opened behind them, and Cutter and Claudia walked out.

"Let's go," Cutter said to Abby and Serenity. The two girls shared looks and followed without questions.

* * *

Serenity had returned to the Anomaly sight, Connor was there but Stephen wasn't. When she had asked about where he had gone, Connor merely answered with a simple word. Hunting. Like that was enough, but Serenity knew what Connor meant. Stephen was tracking the creature that Connor had learned was a Gorgonopsid.

This news terrified Serenity, she had learned all about Gorgonopsid and knew that they were compact killing machines. So now she stood, beside Connor as he tried to call Stephen on his mobile, but kept getting voicemail instead.

"He's not picking up," Connor said for the 4th time

"Try again!" Serenity said urgently as she looked around, everyone was prepping Cutter on his mission through the anomaly. She saw Captain Ryan with Claudia and they were talking in low whispers.

"Ness," Connor said "He's not answering..."

Abby approached him with Rex, "Please take care of him," she said handing the lizard over "Take care of yourself too" she added, reaching up to kiss Cutter's cheek

"Yeah, we'll be fine," Cutter said, moving towards the Anomaly. Standing beside Connor, Serenity watched as her professor disappeared through the Anomaly into the passed.

"Try Stephen," she said turning to Connor, "And don't give me that look, Con. We have to find him. He should have been back by now!"

"Okay," Connor said sighing heavily "I'll try him again..."

Connor walked away, dialling Stephen's number and putting the mobile to his ear. Leaving Serenity with Abby.

"I gotta call Jamie," Serenity said to Abby and walked away, pulling out her own phone in the process, she dialled her friend's number and waited for an answer.

_This is Sarah. Im not home at the moment, but please leave a message at the beep. And I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you._

Serenity sighed as she got the answering machine. At the beep, she spoke.

"Sarah," she said "Hey...its, me, uh...I was just checking up on Jamie...Im sorry that I haven't called. Im pretty caught up in a lot of things. I should be home tonight. Just wanted to say thanks for looking after him. I really appreciate it, and I owe you big time. Anyway...I huh...Gotta go. See you soon. Hopefully. Love you...Ness,"

When she had finished, Serenity closed the phone and looked around, Connor was standing with Abby, and they were talking in quiet whispers. She approached them, and the look on Connor's face told her that he couldn't get hold of Stephen.

"How's Jamie?" Connor asked

"I got the answering machine," Serenity said, looking up at the darkening sky. She hadnt seen her cousin in two days. She was starting to miss him. She hadnt been away from him for so long.

"Im sorry," Connor apologized "I dragged you into this. You have enough to worry about with you cousin, you don't need this an all"

"Its okay Con," Serenity said, patting her friend on the shoulder as she looked towards the Anomaly. "Has anything changed?" she asked

"The magnetic field is getting weaker," Connor said "The anomaly...didnt take my pen"

"I hope they get back in time," she mumbled, staring at the glittering anomaly that her professor had disappeared through.

* * *

Nearing 8:00pm, the Anomaly shuttered and Cutter and Captain Ryan came through.

"Cutter?" yelled Claudia

"Look!" Serenity yelled as she, Connor, Abby and Claudia hurried forward to help the two men up "They're back!"

"Are you okay?" Claudia asked "Can I get a medic"

"Well done, Ryan," said the soldiers around them as they helped their captain away. As everyone tried to make sure Cutter and Ryan were okay, they were talking loudly and above one another. They stopped short when they heard a growling sound from behind them, everyone turned swiftly to see the Gorgonopsid run out of the trees towards them.

"Oh my god!" Abby shouted "Run!"

Military personnel started running towards the noise, and the dinosaur as Civilians ran away from it.

Serenity followed Connor but tripped; the creature saw her struggling and turned towards her. She screamed. "Connor!" she cried.

"Ness," Connor yelled, turning and running back to his friend, though he was scared he wouldn't leave her. He couldn't. Gripping her under the arms he tried pulling her up, but she kept slipping on the wet leaves and dirt.

There was a loud noise, like a car engine. Connor and Serenity looked up to see Stephen arrive in the 4x4. He met the Dinosaur in a head on collision, as the Gorgonopsid left Connor and Serenity for the car. The creature went down and the front of the car was severely dented. To Serenity's relief, Stephen got out unharmed. He walked around the open door and looked down at the creature, it seemed to be dead. Looking up he walked towards a shocked Serenity, a terrified Connor and a shocked Cutter. Just then the Gorgonopsid eye opened and it attempted to get up, growling and roaring.

"Stephen! Catch!" Cutter shouted throwing a discarded machine gun to him. Stephen caught it and used it to kill the creature.

Then everything was quiet again.

* * *

Cutter dropped Connor and Serenity off at the University so Serenity could pick up her car.

"Thank you, Professor," Serenity said hoping out of his car and walking to her own "For everything"

"No problem, Miss Rose," Cutter said

"Please sir, call me Ness...everyone else does" Serenity said with a tired smile

"Call me Nick...or Cutter...which ever suits you," Nick said

Serenity nodded "Okay Professor...I mean Nick,"

"Come on, Ness," Connor said, "Lets get you home...Jamie's probably waiting for you"

"Good night Professor..." the two students said before pulling out of the student parking lot and driving down the road to Sarah James's home. Connor knocked on the door when they got there and returned carrying a sleep Jamie. Serenity thanked Sarah before driving home. Connor, having lost his front door key to the Anomaly was using the guest room. There was already some clothes of his at Serenity's having spent the night there a couple of times, with Tom, Duncan, Sarah and Kimberly.

Once home, Serenity unlocked the door and took her sleeping cousin from her friend. She then walked up the stairs to the boy's room and opened the door; she changed her cousin out of his school clothes and into his Dinosaur pyjamas. She tucked him into his bed, kissed his forehead and left, leaving the door open a crack with the landing light left on. She knew of her cousin's fear of the dark, and had no problem leaving the light on for him.

Returning downstairs, she saw Connor sitting on a bar stool in the kitchen. He was drinking a glass of water. He had already changed into his sleeping shorts. Serenity had no embarrassment whatsoever of seeing Connor in his sleeping attire. She hadnt got used to it a long time ago. Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, Serenity and Connor hurried upstairs to their rooms. Serenity switched off the Living room light as she went.

"Good night, Con," she mumbled hugging him goodnight before disappearing into her room. She changed into her Pyjama's and discarded of her clothes in the washing basket beside her door. She closed the curtains over her window and climbed into bed, cuddling up under her puffy blanket. As soon as her head hit the pillow, her eyes closed and she was asleep. She had no time to think about what had happened today, or what she was going to tell Jamie in the morning. But she knew she would think of something, she didnt want him involved in anything she had seen today. That was the last thing she needed.

* * *

**A/N: You all asked for my Serenity Rose, Primeval story. I changed it since last time. Serenity isnt Stephen's Apprentice, she is Connors best friend. Hope you enjoy reading this Fanfiction and Reviews will be appreciated.**

**~Selene**

**Have fun.**


	3. The Arthropleura

_Primeval_

**Chapter Two**

**The Arthropleura**

* * *

A tube train, busy but not packed, pretty much everyone had a seat, but it was really warm. People were fanning themselves with their hands, or pieces of paper from briefcases, Magazines and even books. Then the train stops at a station.

"London Underground apologizes for the delay, it is due to signalling problems at Parson Green" came the conductor's voice.

A girl got up from her seat, she walked to the back of the train and opened the window on the emergency exit to try and cool the train and herself down. She stood there reading her book, when something tapped her on her neck. She turned to see a giant spider. She slammed the window shut, slicing off one of the spider's legs. She screamed.

* * *

"Bye Jamie," Serenity called to her little cousin as she dropped him off at school after his doctors' appointment. She was starting to see how hard would be being a full time mum. She had University and a home to look after, she had her little cousin and now she had this Anomaly job type thing. She didnt even know if there was going to be another Anomaly but she had to careful encase there were anymore.

"Bye Ness," Jamie shouted back as he waved and entered his school

Serenity smiled and pulled off towards the University. She had told Connor she would meet him there after she had finished everything she had to do. He had left earlier that morning to meet up with Tom and Duncan. Pulling into the student parking lot she shut off her car, grabbed her overhead back and walked into the building. She found Connor, Tom and Duncan in the cafeteria.

"Just how stupid do you think we are, Con?" Serenity heard Tom, as she entered the room and approached them, they hadnt seen her yet.

"But it's all true," Connor said

Tom scoffed

"Ask Ness," Connor continued "She was there..."

Tom and Duncan exchanged disbelieving looks.

"All right," Connor said, turning back to face them "I swear on my _Empire Strikes Back_ first edition poster, signed by Luke Skywalker and Dave Prowse"

"Oh, careful. That's invoking sacred relic" Tom said

"Yeah. Like the Bible" Duncan added

_'What has he gone and said this time?'_ Serenity thought to herself as she followed them, she was right behind them and yet they hadnt noticed she was there.

"Yeah. I know what a sacred relic is Duncan. I have seen _Raiders of the Lost Ark._" Connor said

"Space-time anomalies and dinosaurs," Tom stated

Serenity stopped, her mouth gaping. Connor didnt? He didnt tell Tom and Duncan what they had seen the night before. They weren't supposed to say anything. They had signed the Official Secret's Act at Home Office.

"Sounds like someone's been overdoing the Play station," Tom finished

"I can prove it," Connor said stopping and turning "Only Im not allowed to"

"Right!"

"You know, one day you're going to totally gutted that you didnt believe me," Connor said before walking off.

Serenity shook her head and headed back the way she had come, she kept Connor in her line of vision at all times and hurried after him once she was out of the room. She saw him head towards the library. She followed behind him silently and watched as he took refuge on a empty table by himself.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?" Serenity said, walking up behind him and hitting up the back of the head

"What?" Connor asked

"You signed an Official Secrets Act, Con..." Serenity said "You can't go blabbing this out to everyone. Tom and Duncan included."

"You heard me?"

"I was there...I had just arrived when I heard you telling them,"

"It's just so big," Connor said "I had to tell someone."

"I know Con," Serenity said "I want to tell someone too but I can't. I hate having to lie to Jamie about where I was all night,"

Connor sighed, "Sorry, Ness...wait - your not gonna say anything are you? To Cutter or Stephen?"

"No," Serenity sighed "As long as you promise not to say anything to anyone anymore..."

"Promise,"

"Good..." Serenity said "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to meet Kim and Sarah. See you later," she said and she left Connor to his work.

* * *

"Where we you all night?" Sarah asked, as she, Kim and Serenity sat on the banks inside the University but outside the Art building.

"Con, Tom and Duncan disturbed me while I was working at the Library across town," Serenity explained "I still owe you for picking up Jamie."

"Yeah, you do" Sarah said, smiling

"How about, pizza, movie and a girl's night in...Just the three of us?"

"Oooh sounds fun," Kimberly said "What kind of Pizza?" she asked grinning

The three friends looked at one another before saying at the same time "Ham and Mushroom!" they laughed, still smiling until Connor appeared.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked looking at Serenity

"Hello to you too, Connor!" said Kim and Sarah

"Hey, girls," Connor said breathing heavily before looking at Serenity "Well?"

"Alright," Serenity said pushing herself up "One sec girls," she slid down the bank and stopped beside Connor and followed him a little way up the path "What is it?" she asked

"This," Connor handed her a piece of paper, which she took and scanned

"Where did you get this?" Serenity asked looking up at her friend

"Internet. On the weird sightings forum" Connor explained "It looks to me like another anomaly. We should check it out"

"What does Cutter say?" Serenity asked

"I haven't actually told him yet" Connor said "You know, I could be wrong and I don't want him to think I'm an idiot"

"He already thinks you're an idiot,"

"Thanks very much"

Serenity sighed and looked back down at the article

"Come on, Ness...think how impressed he'll be if Im right,"

"I still think you should tell him," Serenity said, slapping the article back at her friend

"So are you in?" Connor asked

Serenity sighed and bit her lip "I cant...I promised the girls a night in, and Jamie's out of school soon, I can bail on him for a second time...your gonna have to find someone else"

"Ness..."

"Im sorry Con, its out of my hands" she sighed, waved goodbye and made her way back to Kim and Sarah, the three girls packed up their things and hurried to their afternoon seminars.

* * *

"Good afternoon everyone, nice to see you all after the weekend. Now the last week we left off on the explanation's of Marine Biology. If any of you are looking for careers in the ocean science, this is the place for you. Of all the ocean sciences, marine biology is by far the most known and popular to the general public. This is largely due to the popularity of television programmes and books about the natural work, which have made people, like you, aware of the beauty and diversity of marine life forms." Professor Charles Wolf explained, as he stood at the front of his class.

Serenity, Sarah and Kim, all sat side by side in their row, three seats from the back, in front of them they had their usual notebooks, pens and class worksheets open.

"First of all I need to correct a major misconception - marine biologists rarely if ever work with large marine mammals such as whales and dolphins - that type of work is mainly the domain of zoologists, and the number of vacancies world-wide is very small, unless you are willing to work unpaid for one of the various marine wildlife charities or pressure groups. Marine biologists often work at the opposite end of the size spectrum, analysing, classifying and counting bacteria, plankton, algae and less glamorous creatures such as shrimps, worms and fish larvae,"

"What did Connor want with you?" Kim whispered across to Serenity as she copied now brief notes as her professor spoke

"Oh, it's nothing," Serenity said passing her friend off "Just wanted to know if I was up for movie night tonight with him, Tom and Duncan"

"Didnt you just spend all night with them last night?" Sarah asked

"Yup,"

"See, this brings me back to one of them liking you," Kim said

"Shut up, Kim!" Serenity said smiling "They don't like me...well they like me as a friend nothing more, I have known Connor since I was like 6...he is like a brother to me, and Tom and Duncan are just friends..."

"You may not like them as more than friends, but you can't stop them from liking you," Kim argued playfully "For all you know, one of them could be secretly crushing on you and just waiting for the right moment to tell you, or to see if you like them back"

"Yeah, like that will happen," Serenity said in a disbelieving tone, "Their just friends, Kim. I have said many times before. Im not gonna say it again"

"Okay," Kim said backing off "But I still say they like you...we'll just see who's right" she grinned and returned her attention to her professor. Sarah and Serenity exchanged looks and smiles before laughing silently.

* * *

Once their classes had ended, Kimberly, Sarah and Serenity went their separate ways from the University. Kim and Sarah to collect their over-night things and Serenity to pick up Jamie from school. They were going to meet at Serenity's after.

Pulling out of the student parking lot and waving to her friends, Serenity drove down the road for a few miles before she pulled up outside of Jamie's school, she beeped and smiled as he came running out and into the car. Throwing his back-pack into the back seat he climbed into the front put on his seat belt and sat back as Serenity drove home.

"Kim and Sarah are over tonight," Serenity told him "Movie night"

"Can I come?" Jamie asked

"Well i aint gonna kick you out," Serenity laughed, ruffling his hair "So of course you can come...wouldn't be a party without my favourite boy there,"

Jamie smiled up at her as they turned onto their street. Serenity looked up as she got closer to her home; she pulled into the driveway and watched as Jamie scampered out of the car and up to the front door. She grabbed his back-pack and followed after him, opening the door to allow them in.

Jamie run into the living room and turned on the TV, climbing up onto the couch to watch it.

"Turn it down buddy," Serenity said, closing the door behind her and walking into the kitchen "Not to loud," she heard the volume on the TV go down as she smiled. She hooked Jamie's back-pack on the back of the kitchen chair at his table as she started to clean up the breakfast mess from that morning.

After a few hours, the sun started to set and Serenity was chasing a laughing Jamie up the stairs and into the bathroom.

"Come on, Jamie, I need you bathed and dressed before the girls show up" Serenity groaned, though she was laughing at her cousin's antics. As he tried to dash past her she grabbed him around the waist and picked him up. "Gotcha," she said

Jamie laughed but complied to undressing and jumping into the Luke-warm bath water his cousin and run for him. He picked up the bath toys he played with and smiled at Serenity as she washed him over, before leaving him to play while she went to pick out his Pyjamas. Once Jamie was bathed and dressed, Serenity let him return downstairs to watch a bit more TV before, Sarah and Kimberley arrived. She showered quickly and changed into a pair of Pyjama bottoms and a tank top.

Knock. Knock.

"Jamie could you get the door...it's probably the girls," Serenity shouted down

"Okay," came her reply

Jamie, jumped off the couch and walked out into the hallway, he opened the door a small bit and looked up at the faces of two men.

"Hi," said Jamie

"Who is it Jamie?" Serenity asked as she run down the stairs, she knew if it were Sarah and Kim, Jamie would have let them in.

"I don't know," Jamie said, he wrapped his legs around Serenity's waist as she picked him up and opened the door

"Stephen, Professor..." Serenity said, opening the door wide "Come in,"

"This isn't a social call, Serenity...we believe Connor has gotten himself into a spot of trouble..." Nick explained

"Please tell me he didnt go through with it," Serenity groaned

"Through with what?" Stephen asked curiously

"He said he had found another creature sighting on the Internet, and he wanted someone to go with him and check it out. I told him no, because I had to pick Jamie up from school and my friends were coming over...so I said he'd have to find someone else...I told him to tell you, but obviously he didnt believe me..."

Jamie looked from Nick to Stephen his head lounging on his cousin's shoulder

"We're gonna need you come with us," Nick said looking from his student to the little boy in her arms

Serenity sighed and looked down at Jamie. She had just bathed him and she didnt want to leave him at Sarah's again. She couldn't neglect her responsibility of looking after him. She'd have to take him with her.

"Where is Connor?" she asked

"New Forest," Stephen answered "He's with Abby"

Serenity nodded, "Would it be possible that I meet you there? I have to change and everything"

"Of course," Nick said "We'll see you in a bit"

Serenity watched as her professor and Stephen left her home and drive off. She sighed and looked down at Jamie. "Im gonna kill Connor," she said, running back up stairs. She sat Jamie on her bed and leaned over to grab the phone from her bedside table, and dialled Kim's number.

"Kim," Serenity said when her friend answered "I can't do Movie night tonight, something just came up...im sorry, could you tell Sarah. Thanks. Don't worry about Jamie, im taking him with me. Okay, see you tomorrow. Night." she hung up the phone and placed it back on the hook before turning to Jamie, "get your coat and slippers."

Jamie run out of the room and Serenity pulled off her Pyjama bottoms and pulled on a pair of jeans, and threw on a jacket. She grabbed her over-head bag and slipped on her trainers. Jamie had returned, she picked him up and hurried downstairs, grabbing her keys from the kitchen and hurried out the door. She strapped Jamie into the passenger's side of her car, threw her bag and laptop into the back seat and got into the drivers side, before starting the car and pulling out of the driveway again.

"Where are we going?" Jamie asked

"Don't worry sweetie," Serenity said to him "It's gonna be okay...I just gotta make a quick stop and then we'll come home...I promise"

Jamie nodded. Serenity drove for a few miles, the sky darkened even more and Jamie fell asleep in his seat, Serenity covered him with a spare jacket of Connor's from the back seat as she drove. The sky was brightening as she entered the New Forest, and followed the sirens and flashes of red and blue that indicated that she was going the right way. Soon she pulled up beside a couple of police cars and Nick Cutter's 4x4.

She got out of her car and made sure that there was a police officer with her cousin before she made her way towards Stephen who was looking over a model dinosaur.

"Sorry," she apologized to him as she knelt beside him "But I couldn't just leave then and there...I had to bring Jamie"

Stephen looked up at her then over at her car where the sleeping boy was "You're lucky there isn't a real anomaly here"

"Where's Connor and Abby?" Serenity asked "Im gonna kill him,"

Stephen chuckled and led Serenity towards Connor and Abby along with Nick.

"Look, I know what your gonna say," Connor started

"We're sorry" Abby cut in

"The police aren't gonna prosecute you for trespassing." Cutter said "Supposing there had been a predator what where you going to do? Tame it?"

"You knew exactly what was at stake, but you just couldn't keep you mouth shut, could you?" Serenity asked

"Its just so big," Connor said "I told you, Ness. I had to tell somebody. Im sorry. I am"

"Go back to college. Get on with your work. I'll find you another supervisor" Nick said

"Im just as much to blame as he is" Abby interjected

"Just as stupid, maybe," Nick said turning to her "But you didnt shout your mouth off and you've still got skills I can use. You stay"

Nick and Stephen turned and walked away as Serenity turned to Connor "Im sorry Con, but you should have said something...I told you not to go off on your own. You never listen to me. And look where it's got you. Taken off of the project"

"Ness...just don't. Okay!" Connor snapped "Don't start with the 'I-told-you-so's' Just don't. Just leave..."

Serenity stared at Connor, he had never snapped at her before. Sure they had their fights, but what friend's didnt? But he had never snapped at her like this before.

"Fine," she said "I will...at least I have sense of what to do and what not to do...besides, I gotta get Jamie out of here before he wakes up"

"Jamie?" Connor asked looking around

"Yeah," Serenity said "I had to bring him along Con, I couldn't dump him off somewhere else again...its not fair on him"

Connor opened his mouth to apologize, but Serenity cut him off "Don't bother...I'll see you later..."

And with that she turned and walked away, back to her car. Jamie was still asleep. She couldn't take him to school today. He would fall asleep in class. As of now, there weren't any anomalies. She hoped it would stay that way. She didnt want to have to dump Jamie off with someone while she run off after dinosaurs.

* * *

Serenity, still with her cousin in the passenger's side of the car drove towards the University. She had a few essays to hand in from her Marine Biology class. She pulled into the student parking lot when she finally made it to the University, and picked up the still sleeping Jamie from the passengers' side of her car; she balanced him on her hip as she grabbed her over-head bag from the back of the car. Locking the car automatically, she made her way to her class.

Professor Wolf was standing at the front of his classroom, there was no one there and he was more than surprised to see Serenity with Jamie.

"Miss Rose," Professor Wolf said as Serenity descended the stairs to his desk "What do I owe the pleasure..."

"Im sorry for this professor, but I wont be in your afternoon class today. Jamie isn't feeling all to well, and I can't leave him home alone" Serenity said, "I did manage to finish the essay, and I was just bringing it in"

"Thank you Miss Rose," Professor Wolf said as he took the essay from his student, "I hope young Jamie gets well soon,"

"Me too," Serenity said, hoisting her over-head bag back up onto her shoulder as she repositioned Jamie on her hip before leaving the room.

"Ness!"

Serenity turned to call of her name; she saw Sarah and Kim running towards her looking anxious

"Ness," Kim said skidding to a halt beside her friend "What's going on? Why did you cancel last night?"

"Im sorry guys, something came up," Serenity said, she hated lying to her friends but she couldn't very well tell them the truth

"What?" Sarah asked sounding annoyed "And why do you have Jamie here?"

"He's not feeling so good, so im not gonna be in class this afternoon," Serenity explained

"He looks fine to me," Kim said

"He looks it, but he's not...Im really sorry about last night guys," Serenity said walking to her car with her friends following, she strapped Jamie back in the car and put her bag into the back of her car before turning to look at her friends again "I have to go..."

"Ness," Sarah said stopping her friend from getting into the car "Tell us what's wrong? Your acting awfully odd."

"What do you mean?" Serenity asked "I haven't been acting odd at all"

"Ness, it's not like you to spend an entire day out with the guys...you never shake your responsibilities and since you had Jamie, you have always been home from University before 3:00 so your there to pick him up from school. What's going on?" Sarah said

"You never skip class..." Kim added

"Jamie has never been this ill before," Serenity argued "I can't leave him with someone...he will want me. And besides I will be worried about him all day"

Suddenly her phone rang in her pocket of her jeans; she took it out and looked at the caller ID.

"Stephen Hart?" Kim asked "You're not seeing Professor Cutter's technician are you?"

"No, of course not" Serenity snapped "Sorry," she apologized after

Kim held her hands up in defence. "Its okay," she said quietly as Serenity answered her phone.

"Yeah, Stephen," she said into the receiver "Mhm...Yeah sure...I'll be there as soon as I can" she hung up and turned to her friends "I really gotta go..."

Serenity jumped into her car and pulled out of the student parking lot, leaving Sarah and Kim to watch her leave. She hated having to lie to her friends but she didnt want to be taking off the Anomaly project like Connor had. Jamie started to stir beside her as she drove, and soon he was awake. Serenity had already phoned his school to say that he wouldn't be in today.

"Good morning sunshine," she said beaming at him

"Morning," he yawned "Where are we going?"

"Huh...I have to go to work," Serenity said "And you're coming with me...but you have to do everything I say. Understand?"

Jamie beamed and nodded "I promise."

"Good boy" Serenity said as she drove towards the General Hospital, she pulled into the car park beside the familiar 4x4 car that belonged to her professor. She turned off the car and got out, unbuckled Jamie and lifted him into her arms as she locked the car and walked through the main doors in to the reception of the hospital where she met Stephen, Claudia and Cutter.

"Who's this?" Claudia asked motioning to Jamie

"This is Jamie Spears," Serenity answered "He is my little cousin, I had to bring him"

"This is official government business," Claudia argued "No place for children,"

"He'll be fine. I aint letting him out of my sight"

"You better not"

Claudia and Cutter walked away as Serenity sighed.

"Just ignore her," Stephen said smiling down at Serenity "She's just looking out for your well being....she doesnt want him to get hurt"

Serenity smiled and nodded as she, Stephen and Jamie followed Cutter and Claudia into a hospital room. There was an underground worker lying in a bed, he was pale, shaking and appeared to be having trouble breathing. Dr. Lewis was talking to Claudia and Nick when Stephen and Serenity entered the room.

"I want you to close your eyes," Serenity whispered to Jamie. The boy nodded and buried his head in his cousins' shoulder.

"This kind of thing doesnt normally interest the government," said Dr. Lewis

"We like to keep an eye on violent crime, Dr. Lewis." said Claudia "Especially when there's unusual circumstances"

"Well, he was found this morning in the Underground," explained Dr. Lewis "He'd been spraying the tunnels for vermin. Judging by the size of the wound, he's been attacked with a knife or an axe, but it makes no sense"

"Why not?" Serenity asked

"It's not the wound that's killing him," said Dr. Lewis "Its poison"

"Are you suggesting that someone took an axe to him, and then injected poison into the wound?"

"Not poison," said Nick

Everyone minus Jamie looked up at him

"Venom," Nick concluded

"As in snakes and insects?" Claudia asked

"We are running every test we can think of, but the truth is we just don't know what we're dealing with" Dr. Lewis said finally

"Did he say anything before he lost consciousness?" Serenity asked

"He was babbling about monsters" said Lewis

Serenity placed Jamie on a seat by the door, and told him to keep his eyes closed and not to look at the man in the bed. He mumbled a reply and looked out into the hallway. Serenity then crossed the room to stand beside Nick; she looked at the nurse, silently asking if she could look at the wound. The nurse nodded and Serenity knelt down to examine the wound closer.

"Cutter," she said after a while

"Yeah?" Nick said, kneeling down beside Serenity as she pointed at the wound

"The wound is a single puncture mark, but it's not a knife and its definitely not an axe..." Serenity said "It looks more like a bite"

"A bite from what?" Dr. Lewis asked

"That's a good question," Cutter said

Serenity returned to Jamie and lifted him back into her arms

* * *

About half an hour later, Serenity stood outside of Kings Cross tunnels. Jamie was sitting in the passengers' seat of Serenity's car like always, he was playing with a few toys that he had picked up from the house; Serenity had taken him home to change before they came here. A young female police officer was with him, making sure that he was okay.

He was talking to the officer, telling her about his school and his life with his cousin. Serenity smiled as she walked towards Stephen and Cutter who were talking to Claudia. Ryan and the other security officers had entered the tunnels and were trying to find the Anomaly.

"They don't even know what they are looking for," Nick said as Serenity approached

"Well there can't be that many different types of venomous predators under Aldwych," said Serenity

"You should see the last tube home on a Friday night," Claudia said

Suddenly there was a commotion from behind them, coming for the entrance to the tunnel. Serenity turned with everyone else to see what was wrong and moments later Ryan and his men came running out shouting for a medic. Apparently something like a spider had dropped down on the solider that the medic was examining. The medic showed Nick, Steven and Serenity the bite mark.

"They were like spiders, but with pincers, not fangs," said Ryan "Some of them were over a meter long. Horrible little..."

"Look -" Nick interrupted "Tell me how you feel"

"Any blurred vision?" Stephen and Serenity asked together

"No. But there's something else" Ryan said "The gunshots were too bright, like fireworks"

"Classic sign of excess Oxygen" Serenity said "A richer more heavily oxygenated air must be seeping through from another anomaly"

Nick nodded as Ryan left them to prepare his men, and Abby approached them

"We're not talking about the Permian Era anymore. This is much earlier"

"How much earlier?" Claudia asked

"Maybe Carboniferous about 300 million years ago," Serenity answered

"We really need to see exactly what these creatures look like." Nick said "I need to see it for myself"

"Okay." Claudia said looking around at them all and nodding giving them permission to go into the tunnel "Go"

"Let's get some gear," Nick said

* * *

After collecting their gear, Serenity returned to her car and knelt down outside the passenger car door. She looked at Jamie who was playing with his action figures.

"Jamie, buddy...Ness has to leave for a second..." she said "I'll be right back up here in no time, okay?"

Jamie nodded

"I'll take care of him," the officer said

Serenity nodded and headed back towards Stephen, Nick and Abby. She smiled at Claudia as the woman walked past her, and she heard Stephen's comment about the creatures being more like scorpions' than spiders.

Serenity followed Stephen, Nick and Abby into the underground tunnels only with only torches as protection. They entered the storeroom, a spider was there but the light from the torch scared it away.

"Eww...on the ground," Serenity said as the spiders scuttled away "Their sensitive to the light"

The group entered another room, Cutter, Stephen, Serenity and the Abby. There were more spiders on the wall behind them, but they only noticed it when it moved.

"Does have anyone have a really big slipper?" Abby asked as more spiders scurried away from the light

"I don't like this," Serenity said as they entered another room, there were spiders scuttling around everywhere. They walked further into the room and Serenity flinched when she heard a crunch, she looked down to see Stephen had stood on a spider.

Venturing further into the room, Serenity looked around, she found fence with a hole twisted into it, and she slipped through it. She looked up to find the glittering anomaly in the middle of the bunker. "Cutter!" she called through the fence.

Stephen, Abby and Nick followed Serenity's voice through the fence where they too saw the Anomaly. They moved so they were all standing in front of it.

"What's happening to us?" Nick asks no one in particular, Serenity watches as several spiders scurry back through the anomaly back into their own time. With a crash, her torch slips from her grip, and Serenity turns to pick it back up when something catches her attention.

"Guys," she says, causing the others to turn, she remains knelt down as the movement ceases. "What is it?"

"We don't know," Stephen says

"It's not a spider," said Cutter

Stephen suddenly grabs Serenity from around the waist and pulls her back, as the creature bursts from the boxes and lunges at the four of them. Abby dives sideways out of the room, Stephen follows dragging Serenity with him. Cutter attempts to follow, but the creature cuts him off. The creature backs off but disappears from view.

"Stephen can you see it?" Nick's voice asks from beyond the gate

Serenity looks around but she can't see anything, she looks at Stephen and shakes her head.

"No!" Stephen answers

Suddenly there is a strange noise, and Serenity and Abby look up at the ceiling to see the creature crawling above them.

"Stephen!" the girls yell, as the creature lunges from the air

Stephen turns and pushes Serenity and Abby out of harms way, Abby gets pushed out of the door into the tunnel and Serenity can hear her running back up the tunnel. Making sure that the girls were out of the way, Stephen threw a box at the creature, but this time it didnt back off and disappear again.

Nick whistled and attracted its attention. "Go!" he shouted to Stephen and Serenity

"Nick!" shouted Stephen

"Go, go!" Nick yelled "Get Ness out of here,"

"Come on!" Stephen said gripping Serenity's wrist and pulling her out of the room

"What?" Serenity said "No! Cutter!"

"Go!" Nick yelled.

Stephen pulled Serenity from the room and slammed the door as the Creature lunged once more. The sound of the door slamming, told Serenity that Cutter couldn't get out the way he had gotten in.

* * *

When they got above ground, Claudia was trying to get Cutter on the radio. Serenity and Stephen made their way.

"Cutter? Come in," Claudia said into the radio, she turned to look at the three of them as the approached "All im getting is interference. Look." she spread out a map of the underground to show them "There's no other way out. The tunnel was blocked 30 years ago"

"What?" Serenity asked "Then why isn't he back yet?"

"Look, he must have gotten trapped," said Stephen "Im going back in"

"No one is going anywhere until we know what we're dealing with" Claudia said stopping Stephen

"He could be injured" Serenity argued

"I don't want to leave him down there anymore than you do, but Im not losing anyone else in this wild goose chase" said Claudia "We don't even know for sure where he is. Did you see what kind of creature it was?"

"It looked like a giant centipede" Abby said

"Does anyone know what it's called?" Claudia asked

"We don't know anything about it." Abby said "No one does"

"Connor does," Serenity said "He's a walking encyclopaedia of this stuff. We have a database on these creatures, but its all on his laptop"

"Okay," Claudia said "I'll get him" she the handed the map to Stephen and walked away

"Ryan," Serenity heard Claudia said "We need to get Connor"

"I can't leave him in there," said Stephen once Claudia had left

"You can't go in there without back up" Serenity said trying to reason with him

"Watch me," he said and turned away

Serenity sighed and turned to Abby; she shook her head and hurried back to her car where Jamie was still playing.

* * *

Serenity sat in the drivers' side of her car as she played with Jamie; she looked up every now and then to see if Stephen had returned with Cutter yet. He hadnt. Claudia had found out about Stephen's heroic gesture and wasn't at all happy with the situation, even now that it meant he had gotten lost in there two. Ryan and his men had left moments before to go looking for the two.

"Connor!" Jamie cried from the seat beside Serenity, causing her to look up.

Connor was getting out a Home Office SUV. He was carrying his Laptop and school bag. It was obvious he had been at the university.

"Stay here," Serenity told Jamie as she jumped out of the car and ran towards her friend. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Im so glad your here," she said to him as she pulled away.

"Me too," Connor said smiling as they walked back to where Abby and Claudia were. As soon as he was situated, Connor and Serenity got onto his laptop and started narrowing down the creature suspect list.

"The Era is Carboniferous," Serenity said "A lot of Oxygen in the air,"

"Okay," Connor said "So it's probably an Arthropleura"

"A what?" Abby asked

"It thought I recognized it, but I couldn't think of the name," Serenity said "Basically it's a centipede on steroids," she explained

"Yep," Connor said "It's more or less blind, good sense of smell and touch. I mean this things pretty big and scary looking, but it's more or less timid. It's the kind of bug that'd stick to the kitchen at parties"

"This one must have a personality disorder," said Serenity

"How dangerous is it?" Claudia asked

"According to this," Connor said looking up from the screen "It would have fed off dead wood and leaves"

"So it's not poisonous?" asked Abby

"No way," Connor answered

Serenity sighed in relief, "That's a good thing," she mumbled, before spinning around to the commotion coming from the entrance of the tunnel. Soldiers had arrived with Cutter and Stephen. Serenity, Abby, Connor and Claudia rushed over.

"Medic!" shouted one solider

"We need a stretcher!" shouted another

"Cutter!" Serenity shouted, "Stephen!" she added hurrying to the side of the stretcher as one of the medic's pulled back Stephen's collar to expose the wound.

"He's been bitten by the Arthropleura," said Nick "Same wound. Same symptoms' as the pest controller. We need to do something before it destroys his central nervous system."

"Poison?" asked Connor

"The spiders are off the hook," said Nick "Its the centipede that's the killer"

"Not poisonous you said?" said Claudia, rounding on Connor for false information

"Hey!" Serenity said standing beside her friend "The only information we have to go on is that of the experts...we told you what we had learned the creature was like"

"Tell them about Helen," said Stephen as Serenity returned to his side "She was there"

"What's he talking about?" Claudia asked as the Medics took Stephen away, Serenity staying beside him

Connor fell back away from the stretcher as Stephen spoke up again,

"You know," he said looking up the best he could at Serenity "you look really beautiful"

"You're delirious," she replied

"Have dinner with me," Stephen asked

"We'll talk about it when you're better"

"I can't wait that long,"

"Of course I will," Serenity said "And I'll have coffee at your place after and stay for breakfast in the morning"

"Good result" Stephen said is voice barely above a whisper "It's amazing how much easier this stuff is when you're dying"

"You're not dying!" Serenity insisted as they loaded Stephen into the back of the ambulance. Without a second thought or glance at her friends, she hurried to her car and followed behind them, with Jamie. She would have rode with Stephen but she didnt want to leave Jamie alone. She knew Connor would look after him, but she didnt want to leave him out of her sight. Connor was just as much of a kid as Jamie was.

* * *

"Who did this to him?" said a nurse as they wheeled Stephen into the emergency room, an oxygen mask over his face

"Not who, what!" Serenity said following, Jamie walking beside her clutching her hand "It was a centipede"

"What kind of centipede"

"It's hard to explain,"

"If we don't find out exactly what killed him, he will die,"

Serenity looked helpless. She had enough death in her life for years, she didnt need anymore, especially with someone like Stephen. They had only known each other for 48 hours, and already she was already starting to feel different around him.

"Okay. Tell me what you need to find a cure and I'll get you all the information I can" Serenity said desperately

"There are no obvious treatments. People just don't die from centipede bites" The nurse said "But if we can get hold of a good sample of venom, we might be able to find an anti-venom that matches it"

"Will that make him better?"

"Anti-venoms are the last resort" the nurse said examining the wound closer "Toxic in their own right. The survival rate can be as low as 50% but without it, his chances are nil"

"Just keep him alive," Serenity insisted. She picked up Jamie and quickly left the hospital

* * *

"Cant we run some more tests and find a match for the venom somehow?" Claudia asked once Serenity had returned and explained Stephen's situation.

"It would take to long. He's dying" Serenity said

"No. The only shortcut to process is to collect a pure sample of venom from the creature that bit him" Nick said stopping

"How the hell are we going to do that?" Claudia asked "Ask it to fill a specimen jar?"

"In a way," Cutter said shortly

"Oh, come one" Connor said

"No. It's the only option" Nick said reaching for the walkie-talkie "Ryan. Ryan, are you there?"

_"First line's clear. Moving into second bunker"_ came Ryan's voice through the talkie

"Have you seen the centipede yet?" Nick asked "If we lose it. Stephen's dead. On no account let it return through the anomaly. Repeat, do not let it go back"

Serenity exchanged looks with Abby, she too was fearful for Stephen's safety.

"Now you find me something that'll do the job" Nick added to Connor

"What are you going to do?" Serenity asked

"Im going to invite a very angry centipede to bite me," Nick answered looking her way

When they were ready, Serenity, Connor, Abby and Nick returned to the underground bunkers, where Ryan and his men were standing guard. Serenity crossed through the fence and into the bunker with the Anomaly.

"Bunkers clear," said Ryan "And it hasn't been through the anomaly on my watch. There's no where else for it to go. Either it's already gone through, or it's behind the door"

"We go in there," said Cutter "Keep your eyes open, this things fast" he reminded them as he led Serenity, Ryan and two other soldiers through the door. The five of them checked every tunnel, checking each dead end. But nothing.

"Clear" said Ryan

"Clear," shouted Serenity as she made her way back to Nick "It's gone back. We've lost it! Damn it!"

The five of them returned to the second bunker, Claudia and Nick stood in front of the anomaly talking, while Serenity looked around the room. She spotted something big and dark on the wall and moved closer to investigate. She moved a piece of metal from the hole in the wall and gasped as he heard Connor speak behind her.

"Professor!" Connor shouted "I'd forgotten. Arthropleura, they were supposed to be burrowers, so look for a hole in the floor, walls, anywhere"

"I think I found it!" Serenity yelled over the commotion everyone as they moved to look for the hole. "Connor's right! Its still here!"

"Good work," Claudia said to Connor, as Serenity examined the hole in more detail

"How deep could this be?" she asked turning to her friend

"A creature that size? Huh...50 feet, maybe," Connor answered, looking sceptical

"Alright, fine," Serenity said "Im going in"

"That's crazy!" Claudia argued

"There's no other way of finding out where it's gone," Serenity argued

"Im coming too," said Connor, he wasn't about to let his best friend enter a hole and search for a creature that could easily kill her

"Me too," Nick said. He walked away and returned with a bottle of clear liquid, the label read 'Turpentine' "Put this on your clothes. Bugs hate it"

Serenity, Connor and Ryan do as they are told, then all four of them enter the tunnel. Serenity in the lead. Serenity could hear Connor at the back of the line mumbling to himself about not having a panic attack.

After a while, the came out of the other side of the wall, into an area that looked like an underground building site. The walls were concrete and there was a structure made of large steel girders, which were several stories high.

"Could it really have climbed up there?" asked Connor

"Let's find out," Nick said as Ryan moved forwards, but Nick stopped him "Just got to give it a chance to get to me first"

"Claustrophobia and Vertigo all on the same day," said Connor "This is, um, fabulous"

"Oh quit whining," Serenity hissed over her shoulder at her best friend

"What ever happens don't shoot until we've got the venom," Nick said to Ryan

The four of them made it to the top story; there was a fence around the platform at the top. Serenity kept Connor in the centre of the platform so he couldn't look over the edge and freak out. She had learned that the hard way with him. The area in which they now stood was extremely electrified. Hearing a rattling noise, Serenity spun around, and tripped over a metal stool. The Arthropleura crawled down the girders, and Nick stepped forward.

"Come on. Bite me" he said, as the creature lunged forward. Nick raised his arm and the creature released him. He stumbled back into Connor. "Shoot it!" he ordered

Ryan shot at the beats, but it had no effect apart from agitating it more. It lunged at him and knocked him back, before turning to Serenity who was scrambling to get up from the floor. Connor grabbed the stool that Serenity had tripped over just now. And stepped in front of her.

"Connor!" Serenity shouted, the creature grabbed hold of stood and pulled at it "Let it go!"

Connor let go and the stool remained jammed in the Arthropleura's jaws, it thrashed around as it tried to remove it. The stool hit one of the electrified areas and the Arthropleura was electrocuted, it fell from the top platform to the bottom. Fried. Dead.

Taking a couple of deep breaths, Serenity started to laugh in relief. She pushed herself to her feet and threw her arms around Connor's neck, hugging him tight. She felt him resist before wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close to him. "Thank you," she whispered. This was the second time he had saved her these past two days.

"Lets get this back to Stephen," Nick said, pulling his back sleeve to reveal a plastic bag full of the Arthropleura's venom.

* * *

After her little adventure, Serenity carried a sleeping Jamie into Stephen's hospital room. Abby was sitting on the chair beside the bed, she looked tired.

"How is he?" asked Serenity as she walked in

"The convulsions have stopped," Abby said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes "That's something,"

"You really like him, don't you?" Serenity asked

"It doesnt matter," Abby said getting up, letting Serenity put Jamie onto the seat "He likes you,"

"Since when has that stopped people fancying one another?" Serenity asked, yes she liked Stephen, but she didnt think anything would come of them.

Stephen started to cough, and his eyes opened. Connor went to the door "Doctor!" he called "I think he's back"

Serenity smiled as she leant in closer to him, she connected eyes with him and he smiled weakly.

"Welcome back," she whispered to him, Connor looked around at his friends and stepped back away from the door as the nurses came in checking Stephen over.

Later that afternoon, Serenity returned to the Hospital to see Stephen sitting up in bed talking to Claudia. She stood at the door waiting for the two too finish talking.

"I was gone, you know," Stephen said "I don't remember anything. I was probably seeing things"

"Yeah," Claudia said disappointedly

Serenity smiled at Claudia as she left the room, before 19-year-old walked in.

"What was all that about?" Stephen asked

"You really can't remember a thing after you were bitten?" Serenity asked hopefully "None of the things you said outside of the ambulance?"

"What did I say?" Stephen asked

"Oh, just stuff, you know," Serenity answered disappointedly "I just thought some of it might have stuck, that's all"

"Was it anything important?"

"No," Serenity said "Not really"

Stephen nodded and smiled as Serenity nodded.

"Hey, I heard you risked your life to get the venom sample" Stephen said, causing Serenity to look up

"It was nothing, really,"

"Thanks"

"Your welcome"

After a while, Serenity left Stephen to get some rest, Jamie was playing in the waiting room outside of Stephen's room. She picked him up from there and returned to the Underground tunnels to pick up Connor. He was smiling when she pulled up

"What's up?" Serenity asked

"Im back," Connor answered "On the team..."

Serenity smiled "Cool. Maybe now you'll learn your lesson."

"Yeah..." Connor said "I promise I won't say another word about what we are doing here,"

"That's good" Serenity said as they pulled onto her street. She stopped outside her home. Connor lifted Jamie out of the back of the car as Serenity handed him the keys to the front door. When Serenity got into the house, Jamie and Connor where playing on the play station in the living room, leaving her to make dinner for them.

* * *


	4. The Mosasaur

_Primeval_

**Chapter Three**

**The Mosasaur**

* * *

Anthony Barton, a male lifeguard drove into the pool. He and his girlfriend Diane Johnson, who was also a lifeguard. They were using the pool after hours. Diane dived off the topmost diving board into the sparkling pool water where her boyfriend waited. She swam towards him and kissed him, before she got out of the pool and headed down to the changing room to change. Anthony climbed out of the pool and climbed up onto the Diving board, that Diane had been on moments before, as he was preparing to jump.

A Mosasaur was swimming below him and leapt up as he dove in. Anthony screamed as he was swallowed. Diane who was drying her hair heard her boyfriend's screams and went to investigate. "Anthony?" she called when she got to the pool's edge but couldnt see her boyfriend anywhere. Heading back down the hallway under the pool and leading to the changing room, Diane screamed when she saw the Mosasaur.

* * *

"The magnetic field is remaining content at five tesla" Connor reported "At this point there is no sign of deterioration. Let me demonstrate" he held up a metal flask, he let it go and it flew into the Anomaly, causing the workers around it to jump. "Woah!...Bulls-eye! That kills me every time"

Serenity who was down in the tunnel with her friend, rolled her eyes as she picked up a plastic bottle she had been drinking out of. She threw it across the room at her friend hitting him in the shoulder "Will you take this seriously!" she snapped as she crossed the room so she was standing at his side. "We could be standing on the brink of Armageddon, and you're fooling around. That's not very reassuring!"

"Geez," Connor said rubbing his shoulder "Someone's not a morning person!"

"You're figuring that out now?" Serenity asked turning away from the cam corder. She didnt care if anyone was watching her at that moment, at least they knew they had an annoying student and a serious student on their side.

"Is this thing still on?" Connor asked, pointing at the recorder, Serenity returned to stand behind the camera and switched it off

"It is now," she said. She was a really bad mood this morning, Jamie hadn't wanted to go to school today, and he wanted to stay home and go to work with her. But of course, she had said no. So Jamie wasnt talking to her, he was giving her the cold shoulder because she had told him the one word that he hated. No.

Holding the compass infront of her, Serenity looked down at the spinning needle. She felt the pull of the metal flask she held in her free hand. The Magnetic field was not growing weaker. If anything it was growing stronger.

"The previous anomaly proved temporary," she said as the flask in her hand was pulled through the anomaly "This one shows no signs of weakness..."

"The anomalies may be intermittent...and fade from time to time, but they never completely disappear" Connor said, he had spoken with Cutter that morning about this.

"If that is true then Creatures would have come out before," Serenity said "Ancient civilizations have spoken of monsters and dragons. Perhaps they were as naive as we assumed. The Anomalies are conclusive proof that the past exists, right?" Serenity stopped to look at Connor who nodded "in a fourth dimension as real and solid as those we already know. Maybe our job is to predict and contain them. We need to establish what might occur next"

"You sound like Cutter," Connor said

Serenity gasped "You did not just say that?" she laughed and turned, packing up her things and following Connor out at the tunnel.

* * *

Later that morning, Serenity dropped Connor off at the hospital to see Stephen. He was leaving today, she had to go pick up Jamie and she was going to come back.

"Come on Jamie!" Serenity said as she stood at the bottom of her stairs, Jamie had run up to put his school bag away and grab a few toys to play with. Serenity, hoping to jog Stephen's memory on asking her out, was wearing a skirt, with boots, a red top with a shawl like jumper over the top. Her hair was pulled back into its usual ponytail, but she had left two bangs down either side of her face.

"Jamie!" she yelled

"Im coming!" Jamie answered, and seconds later he was bounding down the stairs.

"In the car!" Serenity said holding the front door open and grabbing her keys from the shelf at the bottom of the stairs "Go!"

Finally, Serenity was pulling up outside the Hospital with Jamie walking alongside her. She entered the room and smiled as the boys did a double look at her, Connor had never seen Serenity wear a skirt and they had been friends for a while now.

"Is that perfume?" he asked her, surprised at her appearance

"I can do the girl thing, you know," Serenity replied

"Ooh," Connor said

"You look really good," said Steven

Connor looked up and straight out of the window. He didnt look at Stephen or Serenity. The conversation of going somewhere that he didnt want to be apart of.

"Thanks," Serenity flirted

"It's good of you guys to come," said Stephen "But you shouldnt have bothered"

"Dont flatter yourself," said Connor "Some of us just like hanging out with nurses" and he looked around the corner to where a nurse of restacking some items on a shelf.

"Come on," said Serenity "I'll give you a lift home"

"Oh, there's no need" Stephen said "My girlfriends picking me up" he stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Serenity's face fell.

"Girlfriend?" Connor asked, looking at his friend. He could see that this piece of news had hurt her.

"Yeah, Allison," said Stephen "She's been in the rainforest for two years researching infectious diseases"

"Lets hope she's not one of these girls who brings her work home with her," said Connor

"Hmm," said Serenity "You must have missed her," she added moving around the bed as Stephen moved towards the door

"Yeah," said Stephen "I'd better go" he said leaving the room

"Bye," said Connor, waving "Two years. Wonder how much sex their going to have over the next few days?"

Serenity scoffed, picked up a pillow and threw it at Connor. Mostly because he was making it harder for her to take rejection and mostly because Jamie was still in the room. Serenity had, had enough hurt in her life. She had closed her heart off to pain, and had let her defenses fall when she met Stephen, but it seemed like that had been a mistake. Rejection was just another form of hurt. It was hurt in its own way, there didnt have to be words or actions. Rejection was just pain in one word.

"Sorry," Serenity whispered upset,

"It's alright" Connor said sympathetically

"Well," said Serenity "So much for the girl thing" she dropped down onto the bed Stephen had used since he was attacked

"I think you look great," Connor said, Serenity looked up at him, caught his eye and she could have sworn she saw him blush as he looked away. But she let it pass.

* * *

After finding a babysitter for Jamie, Serenity returned home to change. She and Connor had a phone call from Cutter; there had been an attack at a local swimming pool. He thinks it was another anomaly. After changing into a T-shirt and Jeans. Serenity and Connor were driving down the swimming pool to meet up with the others.

After arriving, Serenity stood on the side of the pool, collecting water samples.

"With all this chlorine in the pool, Im surprised the creature even came through" said Serenity "To a reptile it would have been like swimming in a bucket of acid."

"Yeah," said Stephen "It probably sensed the danger and got out faster before the anomaly closed"

After this, Serenity got up and walked towards Cutter and Ryan, taking her water samples as she went. She could hear Connor talking to Stephen about Allison behind her, she tired to tune them out but when she heard a splash she looked up when she heard a splash. Stephen had dived into the pool, splashing Connor in the process.

"Thanks alot Con," Serenity said coming up behind Connor and sitting beside him

"I was only finding out some information," Connor defended

"You think you could have done that when I was out of hearing distance?"

"Sorry," he apologized leaning into her

Serenity smiled and rolled her eyes "It's okay," she said softly

"Yeah, we'll be right there" Claudia said causing Connor and Serenity to look up. The older woman hung up her phone and looked around at Cutter "They've found something down at the Reservoir. They think it's our dead swimmer"

"We'll go as soon as Stephen's done," Cutter said

Minutes later they where in the cars and heading down to the Reservoir. Serenity and Connor where in Serenity's convertible, Stephen, Claudia and Cutter ahead of them in Nick's 4x4. When the arrived there, Connor and Serenity made markers out of sticks and tape and headed down to the edge of the water as Claudia and Ryan cleared the area.

"Con," Serenity said "Take a look at this"

Connor moved to her side and stared at her marker "The water has dropped forty centimeters since we got here" he said

Serenity nodded and Connor turned towards Cutter who stood above them.

"Professor! Professor!" he shouted

Nick turned and looked down at his students, he then rushed over to them to see what the commotion was about. When he was within hearing distance, Serenity held up her meter.

"You're really going to want to see this," Connor said pointing at Serenity

"The Reservoirs land locked right?"

"Yeah," said Nick

"So, allowing for condensation and rainfall," said Serenity "The depth should be pretty constant"

"Yeah," Nick repeated himself

"Well, we made these mark at water level earlier," Connor showed them the markers. As Serenity returned hers to the water, marking the level. "The water's fallen 40 centimeters since then"

Stephen joined them just as Serenity had finished speaking.

"This isn't a reservoir anymore, it's a tidal lake. The waters literally pouring out"

"It must be flowing out through the anomaly," said Nick, looking out towards the reservoir "Which means it's still out there"

Soon after making this discovery, Stephen and Nick were crossing the reservoir in a small boat with a few Special Forces soldiers. They were going looking for the anomaly in the water, the only frightening thought Serenity held was. What if the Creature was still down there?

"I suppose there's no point in asking you not to down with them, is there?" Serenity asked Stephen

"You dont have to worry about me" Stephen answered, smiling at her as he got into another boat and checked the gear he would be using. Serenity watched him from he walk way, fear and concern written on her face, but she hoped anybody wouldnt notice.

"Im not," Serenity said "What if Nick's right and the creature is still down there?"

"We'll find it, alright?" Stephen said, reassuringly as the boat set off across the reservoir.

Serenity watched with great concern for her friend and professor, before she returned to Connor side, they were to take water samples from the reservoir to see if they matched the samples of the pool. Maybe they would find out what they were dealing with.

"Why does Stephen get to do the fun stuff while we're stuck collecting water samples?" Connor asked jumping of the wooden platform behind Serenity

"He looks better in a wetsuit," Serenity answered

"That's debatable." Connor said "I can do the action stuff as well, you know. Im not just a massive intellect"

Serenity grinned as she and Connor walked towards the edge of the Reservoir.

"He doesnt remember anything you know, Stephen" Connor said

"That's not the point," Serenity answered "He knew what he was doing when he asked me out. He knew he had a girlfriend"

"Yeah, and he'd also been poisoned by a giant centipede" Connor argued "That might have affected his judgment just a little"

Serenity rolled her eyes, she knew Connor was right but she would never admit it.

"What I am saying? You know your right. He's a two-timing weasel, and maybe you should put that down to experience and move on. You know, there's plenty more fish in the sea"

Serenity looked sideways at him, and smiled. "Yeah, right...thanks Con," she said.

Connor grinned and placed his arm around her shoulder as they walked. Serenity couldnt help but laugh, no matter what Connor did. He made everything a good laugh. Even Serenity's rejection and news of Stephen having a girlfriend after he had asked her out. Serenity knew she couldnt ask for a better friend than Connor.

Soon they reached the waters edge, wading slowly out into the water, Serenity and Connor stuck together like glue collecting water samples in small test tubes. Checking on small cardboard meters every second. Serenity waded further away from Connor, but not to far. Far enough to collect fresh water samples but close enough that they weren't too far out of range of one another. If anything was still in the water, the last thing they needed was to be seperate.

A few birds skimmed the water a few meters away, squawking as they flew off into the air again. Serenity wasnt paying much attention, as she continued her collection of water samples. She only stopped when she heard Connor say her name.

"Ness?"

Serenity turned to face her friend; he was looking over her head at something.

"What is that?" he questioned

Serenity turned slowly to look behind her, the water rippled a few meters away, before she saw the hide of a creature. It was heading for her, circling her like a predator would its prey. Her breath caught in her throat and she froze with fear, instantly.

"Dont move!" Serenity warned as Connor was edging towards the shore, the last thing they needed was to give the creature a reason to attack. It seemed to have disappeared, but she was sure that it was just waiting, if they moved now it would attack. It was probably hiding somewhere beneath the surface.

Connor pointed towards the shore, telling Serenity silently that when he said, run as fast as she could towards the shore. Away from the creature. But could they really out run the animal in its own element. Doubt, worry and fear filled Serenity's mind, but she had to believe that she wasnt going to die. She had too many things to live for at the moment. Jamie being one of them.

"Go!" Connor said. "Quickly, Ness"

And together to the two friends hurried as quickly as they could through the waters to the shore. They scrambled up the banking, and found a metal fence blocking their way.

"Are you okay?" Connor asked, grabbing her wrist and looking at her before turning around. Behind them to creature had burst from the water and was having trouble getting up the banking because of its flippers. There were canoes and boats either side of the two friends, making it incredibly had for them to escape. The creature was blocking their only exit.

Serenity screamed as the creature made a lunge for her; it hit the canoes on her right in attempts to get at her and Connor. The canoes slid forward blocking the creature from attack for a moment; Connor used this time to move Serenity behind him and against the boats on the left.

"No, back!" Connor said moving infront of Serenity and picking up a wooden oar

"Connor! Be careful," Serenity said watching as Connor hit the snout of the creature that roared and backed off, returning to the waters.

* * *

Connor and Serenity looked at one another, Serenity holding the side of her head after a harsh collision with the fence. Once they were sure they were safe, Connor and Serenity returned to the mainland, Serenity was being checked over by the Medic's, before she broke away to be beside Connor. A towel wrapped around her shoulders.

"Some kind of Mosasaur, maybe six or seven meters." Connor was saying

"At a guess," Serenity said "It was the Cretaceous Era,"

"Scary, and at the size it couldnt have been fully grown" Nick said,

"Yeah," Connor answered as Serenity laid her head against his shoulder

"Which is just as well for you?"

Nick patted Connor's shoulder as the boy in question wrapped his arms around his friends shoulders and back, holding her close to his chest. They could hear Claudia and Nick talking behind them.

"They are really upset about losing the diver. Tell me exactly what happened" Claudia said

"He swam through right in front of me," Nick said "He should have been able to make it back through"

"Something must have stopped him," Claudia was saying.

By now they were getting quieter and Serenity guessed that they were moving away, but she didnt move from Connor's embrace. She felt happy to be held like this, to know she had someone protecting her, someone to keep her safe. Someone like Connor.

"You saved my life," Serenity whispered softly "again"

"I did, didnt I?" Connor said, she could hear the smile in his voice

Serenity tightened her hold on her friend and sighed happily. "Thank you," she whispered, pulling back and kissing his cheek. Smiled and walked away. Missing the blush that ruptured quickly over Connor's face.

* * *

The next morning, Serenity woke Jamie up to get ready to school. He was talking to her again, she had 10 minutes before she had to leave with him, and Connor had already gone to college. Jamie's friend Max had slept over the previous night and Serenity was taking them both to school, she didnt mind having Jamie's friend sleep over on a school night because she knew they behaved and were in bed at reasonable times.

"Okay, Guys. Ten minutes before school," Serenity said as she cleaned up their breakfast. The two boys had been messing around in the kitchen, and she shooed them out the back garden so she could clean up. After picking up the dirty breakfast dishes, Serenity grabbed the laundry basket and headed down into the basement to start a fresh wash. She sorted through the dirty clothes and placed them into the washer, added her detergent and turned the machine to on. Before she returned upstairs.

She checked on Jamie and Max, to see they were still playing in the back garden. She grabbed their back-packs from the floor and turned, spotting wet foot prints on the floor. She followed the trail back into the hallway, placing the two bags on the floor by the door. She then followed the trail down the stairs into the basement to see she had about two meters of water. This was more than just a leak.

Serenity returned upstairs, and immediately grabbed the phone from the hallway. She called for a plumber to come and check what was happening down in her basement. If this was just a leak, then what had burst?

"Thank you," Serenity said before she hung up the phone "Jamie! Max!" she called making her way towards the back garden. "We're gonna have to leave now!"

"Why Ness?" Jamie asked putting down his toy and hurrying back into the kitchen "Whats wrong?"

"We got a leak, sunshine, nothing to panic." Serenity said "But I can't leave you two home again and I got to be here when the plumber shows up. So I gotta take you to school now."

"What about Connor?" Jamie asked

"He already left sweetheart"

Jamie nodded and he and Max, grabbed their bags and run out to the car hopping in the back. Serenity came out two minutes later with her car keys and headed towards the junior school. She dropped the boys off and headed back home. Five minutes after she got home, the plumber arrived. She led him down into the basement to where the water had reached the size of a small children's pool.

"Uh, I thought you said you got a leak in the washing machine, love. Not an indoor pool" the plumber joked

"Can you stop it?" Serenity asked

"We'll see"

Serenity watched as the man entered the water and approached her washer, he checked for all major problems before turning to face her.

"Well, your connections are fine. It must be a mains leak" he said, there was a splashing sound, that caused Serenity to turn quickly to the source of the noise "Well, your dog's enjoying a swim" the Plumber added

"We havent got a dog" Serenity said returning upstairs

She grabbed the phone from the hallway and was halfway through dialing Connor's number when she heard a scream from the basement, clutching the phone in her hand she run down the stairs, to see the young man making his way back up the staircase towards her.

"Are you okay?" she asked

Just then the plumber was pulled backwards into the water, Serenity caught sight of what had hold of him and screamed. It was another creature. This meant there was an anomaly inside her house. Racing back upstairs, she slammed the basement door closed, and shaking still dialed Connor's number.

_"Hello?"_ Connor answered

Serenity was shaking so much and panting heavily that she didnt talk for a while

_"Ness?"_ Connor said desperately down the phone _"Nessie...Ness...whats wrong?"_

"Con," Serenity finally panted "There's a creature in the basement...A prehistoric one...There must be an anomaly"

_"What! Can you see the anomaly?"_ Connor asked, he sounded like he was running now

"No! It's under water," Serenity said

"_Im on my way Ness..."_ Connor said quickly "_Call Stephen or Nick...and tell them. Im on my way home"_

The line went dead, and Serenity quickly dialed Stephen's number telling him exactly what she had told Connor. She heard Nick in the background telling her to stay where she was that they where on their way over now.

Stephen, Nick and Abby arrived outside Serenity's home at the same time as Connor. Serenity herself was sitting on her garden wall, waiting for them. After everything she had seen she was looking utterly terrified. Connor knew the only reason she had panicked was because the anomaly had opened up in the one place she had the right to feel safe. Her home.

"Ness!" Connor said making his way towards her

"Con," she said as he hugged her tightly,

"Are you okay?" Nick asked, joining the two of them

Serenity nodded "Yeah. Just a little shook up I guess..."

"Stay out here, come in when your ready," Nick said as he, Abby and Connor entered Serenity's home. Leaving Stephen to unload the car. Serenity closed her eyes as she felt Connor's arms move from around her, she sighed and looked up to see Steven staring at her.

"What?" she asked

"My memory's back. Some of it, anyhow. Enough to know, why your angry with me" Stephen said

Serenity nodded and looked down at her hands

"Well, we've got a job to do Stephen," she said

"Can we at least talk about it?"

"Look, I overreacted. I have already forgotten about it" Serenity said, pushing herself up off the wall

"I remember and you forget. Typical" Stephen said, sighing "Look. I thought that I was never going to see you again and I didnt want to die without you knowing that I liked you, you know"

"Should have been thinking about your girlfriend" Serenity stated

"Yeah, well the truth is, she and I, well, we dont know each other that well anymore"

"Well, now she is back, you've got the chance to get reacquainted"

"Ness, im sorry"

"Look, there's no need to make a big thing out of it. I like you, you found out. That's all," Serenity said, she sighed as she returned to her house. She was surprised to see Lester standing there; she took her rightful place beside Connor, and didnt turn to look when Stephen entered the room.

"The revelation that Helen Cutter's still alive changes everything" Lester said

"She's alive?" Connor asked "Um, how did I miss that?"

"Long story" Claudia said, staring at Nick

"So, eight years, she's been living in the past?" Serenity asked

"She's eight years ahead of us in terms of understanding the anomalies," said Lester "Her knowledge could be priceless and we have to share it"

"Which is fine if she was here," said Stephen "But she isn't?"

"Which is why we're going to go and find her," answered Lester "We know she wants to make contact. She must be brought back here, by force if necessary"

"That's my wife you're talking about," said Cutter angrily

"Which is why I want you to go through the anomaly and bring her back," Lester reasoned "You will of course had a military escort"

"To do what?" Cutter asked "Shoot her if she won't come back?"

"To protect you, of course," Lester said "The alternative is you sever all ties with the anomaly project with immediate effect, and we'll go and find her ourselves"

"Okay," said Nick "On one condition. I go on my own. There's no question of force. I'll do my best, but if she doesnt want to come back then that's it"

"How can we trust you?" Claudia asked

"Oh, Im sure Professor Cutter wont let us down again" said Lester "You will try to remember what side you're on, wont you?"

Serenity knelt on the platform, beside Stephen. Cutter was in the water in her basement; he was wearing a wet suit, had an oxygen tank strapped to his back and was fastening a rope around his waist. Serenity checked the air in his tank before pulling back.

"You got about an hour of air," she said

"And a mile of rope," Stephen added "Take a compass reference as soon as you get there, and just stay attached"

"After two hours, we'll reel you back in" Serenity spoke "The water pressure in the anomaly is going to be intense, okay? So the harder you swim, the more air your gonna use"

"Now this," Stephen said, picking up a spear rifle "has an effective range of about ten meters. If you have to use it against a predator, wait till you see the whites of its teeth"

* * *

After Nick had traveled through the Anomaly, Serenity found herself sitting in her kitchen her head in her arms on the table. Connor was hovering over some maps beside her, and Abby was counting the minutes on the stopwatch. After a few minutes, Stephen entered the room.

"How long has it been?" he asked

"91 minutes, 41 seconds," Abby answered

"The drains," Connor said suddenly, causing Serenity to raise her head "Stephen, in theory, a creature could make its way along the sewage system all the way to the river and once there, it could go anywhere"

"And?" Stephen asked

"Well, good news is the size of the drains rules out anything bigger than a small Mosasaur," said Connor

"Well how small?" Serenity asked

"Not small enough,"

At that moment Claudia entered the room with a bunch of guys who were pulling on wetsuits. Serenity looked around in confusion, as did the rest. "Whats going on?" she asked, Claudia gives them an Its-out-of-my-hands look, before closing the doors leading to the basement on them.

Serenity exchanged looks with Stephen, both wondering deeply what was going on.

After the two hours where up, Serenity returned to the basement with Stephen to prepare to get Nick back. Connor and Abby remained upstairs.

"His time is up Stephen," Serenity said looking down at her wrist watch "He'll be running out of air"

Realizing that Nick wasnt coming back, panicking, Stephen and Serenity started tugging and pulling on the rope, two minutes later, Nick appeared through the anomaly.

"He's lost his tank," Serenity said, as Stephen and Ryan pulled Nick onto the platform and out of the water "He's not breathing!" she added, listening for any air from her professor mouth, she started pushing down on his chest as Claudia blew air into his mouth and expanding his lungs.

"MEDIC!" shouted Ryan "Get some air into him!" he added turning back to Serenity and Claudia.

"Professor," Serenity said as she pumped on his chest, when Claudia drew back the third time, Nick started coughing spurting water and stirred, starting to wake up. Stephen and Ryan then supported him up the stairs and out of the basement and helped him onto the stretcher that had been brought to the top of the stairs for him. Nick was rolled out of the house by the paramedics.

"Was Helen there?" Claudia asked once she had left the basement

"Yeah," said Nick

"So she was there," Claudia asked before turning to Ryan "You know what to do"

"Let's go," Serenity heard Ryan say before he disappeared down into her basement

"Whats this?" Stephen asked, pulling Serenity back as the Special Forces stalked past her

"Sorry," Claudia replied "It's out of my hands"

"What!" Stephen and Serenity said watching Claudia leave the house, the two exchanged a look, and turned when they heard a commotion behind them. Helen Cutter was being escorted out of the basement by Special Forces divers. She barely made eye contact with Stephen and Serenity, and the two followed her and the divers out of the house. They stood in the garden surrounded by Soldiers as soon as they stepped out of her front door. Serenity felt offended of being held back in her own home. Like a prisoner of war.

The Special Forces soldiers placed Helen in a black SUV, as Claudia and Lester got into another. The cars pulled off and disappeared down the street. Leaving, Nick and the others to watch in shock and desperation. Serenity couldnt blame her professor for being surprised, after 8 years his wife had come back, and was now practically being kidnapped by the Government. She suspected that he blamed himself because he had been the one to tell Claudia that he had seen Helen on the other side of the Anomaly.

Once they had left, Serenity and Stephen stood completely still in the front garden of Serenity's home. Cutter soon made his way towards his car, Abby and Stephen following, Connor made his way to Serenity's side, as she turned and returned inside her home. She walked to the basement, to see that everything seemed to have returned to normal, the anomaly had closed. But how the water disappeared she didnt know. It couldnt have been drawn back through the anomaly. With a shrug, Serenity closed and locked the basement door, she would keep Jamie from going down there after this, and she then turned to the living room and took a seat on the couch, tucking her knees up underneath her.

Connor joined her soon, he didnt say anything just sat beside her, letting her rest her head against his shoulder. She smiled in content and closed her eyes. She had until 3 before she had to collect Jamie and Max, and it was only 11:30 now. She sighed heavily, even though she had been up for 4 hours, it felt like the longest 4 hours of her life. Feeling Connor's arm around her shoulder, she curled up beside her friend her eyes still closed.

"Thanks Con," she whispered, even though at first she hadn't wanted Connor to stay with her because she had enough to do with Jamie, if she had to choose anyone to stay with her, she would choose Connor in a heartbeat, and she knew he knew that. He wasnt her best friend for nothing.

* * *

**A/N: xxXxGracieyCullenHarknessxXxx. Thank you for the review, I hope you enjoy the reading the story as much as I enjoy writing it. Look forward to hearing more of your reviews on my story. And thanks again.**


	5. The Dodo and Parasite

_Primeval_

**Chapter Four**

**The Dodo/Parasites**

* * *

"Have you seen Connor?" Tom asked hurrying to Sarah's side

"No!" Sarah answered, "No, have you seen Ness?"

"No," Duncan answered

"How come it's always those two who disappear on us?" Tom asked

"Ness, has Jamie to look after" Kim said, sticking up for Serenity

"Jamie is in school today," Sarah argued "I saw her drop him off this morning, Connor was with her..."

"What exactly did you see?" Tom asked

"Serenity walked Jamie into school today, she normally doesnt do that, she just watches him from the car. While she was gone, Connor got a phone call. When Ness returned, Connor said something, I couldnt hear what. And instead of driving here, Ness turned and headed back towards the City Centre"

"You dont think there is anything going on do you?" Duncan asked

"Well, Connor has moved in with Ness now," Kim said "He lost his front door keys, and has been living with her ever since. He said he lost them in the Forest of Dean."

"What the hell where they doing there?" Sarah asked. Kim shrugged.

"Why has Connor suddenly got an obsession with Dinosaurs?" Tom asked, "He was reading up on the Gorganospid a couple of days ago. And he missed our annual movie night."

"That's not like him," Kim said. Tom nodded.

"Ness has missed her classes, nearly all week." Sarah explained "She asked me to pick Jamie up from school at the beginning of the week, and turned up at 10.30pm to collect him. Connor was with her then. She said they were with you finishing up on some homework"

"They weren't with us," Tom said

"Then where the hell have they been?" Sarah demanded to know

"I dont know" Tom said "Their not gonna tell us...maybe we could follow them. Find out for ourselves?"

"Worth a try," Sarah agreed, Duncan agreed to help but Kim was hesitant

"I think, if Serenity and Connor wanted to tell us, they would." she argued "This is an invasion of privacy"

"If your not gonna help then stay here" Sarah said "But dont you want to know what they have been up too? Why Ness, keeps dumping us?"

"Well yes -"

"Then this is the only way!"

Kim nodded "Okay...Im in," she said "But I dont like doing this to her,"

* * *

Serenity swerved to a stop beside Cutter's silver car, outside the City Centre. Connor sat beside her, they had been taking Jamie to school and then heading over to the University when it Serenity had gotten a phone call from Cutter. There were a group of kids playing football outside, Serenity laughed as Stephen kick flipped the ball hitting the metal sign outside of the main doors.

"Fluke," Connor said from beside Serenity

"Jealous," Stephen answered

Serenity rolled her eyes at them both following them both into the building

Three floors up the SAS soldiers stopped at a woman that the team knew was Mrs. Davis's door and knocked; once she answered the door allowing them pass into her home. She had a little boy beside her. Serenity had a sudden flash back about the previous night with the Creature in her home, when Jamie and Max had been there. If the creature had gotten out of the basement, what were the chances that it wouldnt have attacked one of the boys. She knew she couldnt live without Jamie, he was everything to her now.

"I didnt expect the SAS," Mrs. Davis said standing beside Connor her arms crossed over her chest, her son standing slightly behind her

"The Town Council takes Pest control very seriously, Mrs. Davis" Cutter said in her direction, before turning to Ryan "Ready?" he asked

Ryan nodded.

"Mrs. Davis...why dont we take your son into the other room," Serenity said wanting to get the little boy out of the room, if there was an animal in the bathroom she and the team didnt need a victim on their hands.

"Okay," Mrs. Davis said walking into the living quarters of her room, Serenity followed but Mrs. Davis didnt stay she returned to the hallways outside her bathroom.

"Hi," Serenity said, kneeling down infront of the little boy "My name's Serenity...whats yours?"

"Michael," the little boy answered

"Very nice to meet you Michael," Serenity said smiling "So...did you see anything?"

Michael shook his head "No," he answered

Suddenly there was a ear splitting scream and Mrs. Davis's voice "Just a Python?" she asked "What the hell were you expecting"

Serenity jumped up and quickly hurried into the hallway, Michael following. Though he remained behind Serenity when she stopped, peeking around her legs to see what was going on.

"Ow," Connor said, holding his hand to his ear, Serenity let out a low giggle

After they had seen that there was no anomaly, and that the creature sighting was false. Nick got a call from Claudia about Helen and left immediately. Serenity, stayed with Connor, Abby and Stephen to take care of the snake. She was kneeling on her knees beside the scaly creature, holding its head and picking it up. Connor was sitting on the toilet seat with his laptop open, Abby was standing infront of her with a bag and Stephen was standing beside the door, a little bit away from the serpent.

"Dont worry," Serenity said to him "This ones just a baby. Fully grown, they can be up to 20 feet long,"

"That makes me feel so much better," Stephen said as the snake hissed from being handled

"Are you okay?" Abby asked smiling

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I love snakes," Stephen said, though he remained where he was

"Yeah, sure you do," Serenity said laughing

"We're going to need a bigger bag," Stephen said, anything to leave the room. Once he had gone, Abby and Serenity looked at one another and burst out laughing. Soon, Stephen had returned with a bigger bag and held it out towards the girls, "Hows this?" he asked

"That's good," Serenity replied, placing the snake into it. Stephen closed the bag on the hissing snake.

"Right, see you in a minute," Abby said

"Where you going?" Stephen asked looking up at her as he still held the bag that now contained the Python

"Tea break," Serenity answered as she followed Abby out of the bathroom

"I aint touching it," she heard Connor say, from the bathroom and she laughed softly, following Abby down to the cars.

* * *

At 3.00pm, Sarah and Kim were walking home, when they saw Serenity's car outside of Jamie's school. Connor was in the passenger seat and Serenity had just entered the school, making their way towards the car, the girls were welcomed by Connor.

"Hey," Kim said "Where you been all day? Tom and Duncan has been looking for you"

"At home," Connor answered

"What about Ness?" Sarah asked "She said she would meet us at 9:00 but she never showed"

"Yeah, she got caught up at work," Connor answered

"Work?" Kim asked skeptically "We didnt know she had a job,"

"Yeah, she started at the beginning of the week." Connor explained "She found living off College money hard. So she decided to get a job"

"Where?" Sarah asked

"Somewhere in London...I dont know where" Connor replied

"Oh right," Kim said "Funny aint it, she tells you everything...but not where she is working?"

"Yeah, funny" Connor said, looking around towards the school

"Anyway..." Sarah said "Tom told me to give you this..." she handed over a key ring; it was a small bug like thing with bright red eyes that were blinking.

"A Roswell key ring," Connor said, taking the small thing from Sarah "Cool..."

"Well we gotta go," Kim said "Tell Ness, we said hi"

"Will do," Connor said as the girls walked off down the street and disappeared from sight, just then Serenity appeared, Jamie was by her side. She lifted him into the air and put him in the back of the car. She didnt look too happy.

"What did I tell you about talking about what I did, Jamie?" she asked as she started the car and drove off away from the school

"Im sorry," Jamie said "But Greg Charles was teasing me, about having to live with a cousin who wasnt interesting"

"So you told him, I chased Dinosaurs?"

"Im sorry," the little boy repeated

"Look Jamie," Serenity said with a sigh "I know people tease you about having to live with me and not your parents. People used to tease me too"

"They did?" Jamie asked, as Connor looked up in surprise. He didnt know this.

"Yeah. They did." Serenity answered "But I learned to deal with it, because I knew that even though my parents were there beside me physically. They were there in sprit. And so are yours. Their always there. But please...you can't go around telling people what I do. Sure they may not believe you, but I could lose you. Understand?"

Jamie nodded, and Serenity looked into her rearview mirror, "Good boy," she said

The trio drove in silence for a while; they were just turning onto their home street when Connor's phone rang. He answered it, talked for a quick moment and then hung up.

"That was Cutter, he wants us to meet him at the Football stadium," he explained

Serenity sighed heavily, but nodded and sped up. She drove past her house and back into central London.

"Where we going?" Jamie asked from the back seat

"You're coming to work with us again," Serenity answered

"Yeah?" Jamie asked, when Serenity nodded he said "Cool"

Serenity couldnt help but smile. Unaware to the fact that she was being followed.

* * *

Once they made it to the Stadium, Serenity, Connor and Jamie scrambled out of the car. Jamie into Serenity's arms as he usually did when she took him to work. It kept him out of arms way. Though she received disappointed looks from Claudia.

"Here?" Claudia asked, as Helen led everyone out onto the Football field

"Do exactly as I say and this doesnt have to be a disaster," Helen told them as she walked along the edge of the field, to the underground kitchens. The SAS soldiers fanned out around Helen, making sure she had no way of getting out as everyone else followed her.

She stopped when she stood in the middle of the kitchens; she turned to one of the big freezers. Serenity stopped beside Stephen and placed Jamie on one of the metal table tops, she stood beside him, leaning on the table.

"In there?" Claudia asked, as she looked at the grin on Helen's face

"Yup. In there" Helen confirmed

"Connor," Claudia called over her shoulder.

Connor turned to look at Nick, who nodded his head. Serenity watched as Connor approached the freezer doors with the compass.

"There's no trace of a magnetic field," he confirmed looking up at them all

"The doors are too thick. It can't penetrate the metal" Helen said

"Is that true?" Claudia asked

"Possible" Nick answered

"Watch her" Claudia said approaching the freezer, she held out her hands to open the doors

"Hey!" Helen shouted, causing Jamie to jump "What if the cats have already come through? They could be right behind that door"

"You know what, she's really starting to get on my nerves" Claudia said turning to face Helen

"I can understand that," Nick said

"You're bluffing," Claudia said trying to catch Helen out

"Try me" Helen challenged

"Stephen"

Stephen stepped out towards the door, and pulled on the metal chain, locking the door. They didnt know what the combination was to open it, so he dropped it and turned around. Serenity watched as Helen pulled out a knife and handed it to him. She also noticed a sly smile on her face. Stephen then slipped the knife through the chain, broke it and handed the blade back to Helen, before attempting to open the door again. But couldnt. Ryan stepped up to help him.

As they slowly opened the door, everything metal started to fly towards the freeze as the anomaly came into view. Serenity caught hold of Jamie and pulled him down onto the floor beside her. "Get down!" she shouted as everyone around her hit the floor.

One of the saucepans flew over head, nearly hitting Connor in the back of his but Stephen caught it before it did. Connor looked around in surprise "This is where you duck," he said. Connor mumbled something and hit the floor seconds later.

"You'd make a terrible Poker player," Helen said to Claudia infront of Serenity, but she didnt have the chance to see Claudia's look, because she was holding Jamie so close to her protecting him from the metal. Her eyes too where closed tightly and her head tucked down. Though she could feel the tension between the two women.

Finally after everything metal had passed through the anomaly everyone resumed their postion on their feet. Serenity still holding onto Jamie for dear life.

"Anybody hungry?" Connor asked turning around with a pie in his hand. Serenity's head snapped up.

"Oh, my God" Helen said "We've got to get rid of them...the meat will act like bait" she added, making a move forward but was stopped by Ryan. "Unless you want your men to be breakfast I suggest you do something"

Nick rushed forwards, entering the freezer and past boxes of pies to different people. As he pushed one of the trolleys out, Helen took advantage of the no security around her and ran for the anomaly.

"Bring her back!" Claudia shouted as Ryan run after her

"Helen!" Nick shouted as he tried to follow. He exchanged looks with Stephen, who was holding onto a trolley. Nick pushed against one of the soldiers as Stephen followed after Helen and Ryan.

Claudia looked at Nick and shook her head.

* * *

Sarah and Kim sighed as they sat in the back of Tom and Duncan's mini van, they had followed Serenity and Connor from Ness's home.

"She has Jamie with her," Kim said "She can't be doing anything stupid or dangerous...she wouldnt put Jamie in harms way...she loves him too much"

But no one acknowledge she had said anything

"This is area 51 all over again," Tom said after a few more minutes of silence

"Alien-landing site?" Sarah asked

"Mhm-hmm..."

"It would explain the secrecy, the SWAT teams. They must have some kind of bunker under there,"

"In a Football stadium?" Kim asked

"Kim! Shh!" Sarah scolded "That's the beauty of it, yeah?"

"Its the last piece anyone would expect it" Tom said

"Yeah," Kim said

"God these people are clever. Really clever" Tom said, looking over his newspaper at the door where two SAS soldiers stood guard.

* * *

Once Stephen had returned, Serenity stood beside the small laptop that had been set up to show what was on the other side of the anomaly.

"Wow." Jamie said

Serenity looked down at him and smiled "Its incredible"

"The Spaghetti Junction of anomalies" Connor said

"There's no way I could have followed her" Stephen said "It would be like running into a hall of mirrors"

"Let me guess," Claudia spoke "Not one sabre-tooth cat in sight"

"Not even a kitten," Stephen confirmed

"You tried to follow her," Claudia said looking at Nick

"I tried to stop her. What possible reason could I have for wanting her to escape, I want answers more than anyone" Nick said

A chirping sound brought everyone's attention back to the anomaly. Jamie was now in Connor's arms. Holding his arms around Connor's neck, as he looked towards the anomaly.

"Incoming," Ryan said as he and his team aimed their guns at the anomaly waiting for whatever came through

The chirping and squawking could be heard from the other side of the anomaly. Serenity furrowed her brow in confusion. This was some bird like creature was gonna come through, she prayed that it wasnt like the one that was in her basement. Suddenly a Dodo jumped through the anomaly infront of them, Serenity gasped and laughed as the flightless bird run around in circles, avoiding hitting anyone in its attempts to evade them.

"Round them up, everyone. Dont let them get out" Nick ordered as everyone scattered off in different directions trying to grab the dodo's. Serenity took Jamie from Connor as she placed him on the ground, to help. She knew he would find this enjoyable and it would keep him happy. She laughed as Jamie moved after the waddling dodo. Laughing his little laugh as he tried to catch the bird. Connor, Serenity and Jamie closed in on one trapping it under a bucket. Once it seemed that all the dodo's had been caught the team placed them in a room, in which Nick sat in the middle with the birds around him.

"Their great," Nick commented, looking up at them

Jamie giggled at the birds; Serenity hadn't seen him this lively in a while.

"Dodos?" Claudia asked from beside the door

"Aww, their so cute," Abby commented from beside Claudia

"And so dumb," Connor added

"Their not dumb, just trusting" Serenity said, looking over her shoulder at her friend "Its not their fault they became extinct"

"Funny, you weren't this sentimental about the Gorganospid" Connor said,

"Is that the lot?" Claudia asked

"Yup, that's it" Nick said "We'd better ship this lot back before we upset Darwin," he added "So everyone...um...grab a dodo"

Everyone laughed and grinned as they moved to grab a dodo and bring it back to the anomaly.

* * *

"Guys, their' on the move..." Sarah said looking down at the GPS hand-held system

"They should be appearing, right about...now!" Kim said looking up and out of the window, but neither Connor nor Ness appeared, but a bird-like creature did.

"They turned Connor into a turkey," Duncan said

"How do you know its Connor? It could be Ness" Sarah said

"That's not a turkey, you guys" Kim said "Its a dodo"

"Let's grab it," Tom said, getting out of the car with Sarah and snatching the bird and putting it in the bag of the van with the girls

"How do you know its a Dodo, Kim?" Duncan asked

"Well it squawks like a Dodo and it walks like a dodo...Its a dodo" Kim said pointing out the obvious

"Yeah. And it scratches like a dodo" Duncan added, looking around at the bird

"That's what this conspiracy is about. Their cloning them" Tom said

"But why would they want to clone a flightless bird?" Duncan asked

"What would you start with Dunc? A T-rex?" Sarah asked

And Tom pulled off.

* * *

After packing up the dead Dodo, Serenity and Connor returned to Ness's house with Jamie. Serenity sat with her legs curled up underneath her and her essay folder open infront of her. Connor and Jamie where playing on the play station, so for a moment all she could hear was explosions, though now all she could hear was the booming sounds of _'Just Dance' by Lady Gaga. _She was scribbling away at her essays. When she felt a vibration in her pocket, she looked up and noticed it was a text from Kim.

"Connor, check this out," she said pulling out her headphones and looking up at her friend, some time had passed and she hadn't realized it.

"What is it?" Connor asked, he had finished his game with Jamie and was now sitting on the couch watching Jamie play his own game.

"Kim just text me..." Serenity said throwing him her phone, which he caught and read the text on the screen

"Meet us in the College library?," he said, passing the phone back as Serenity filed away her papers and put them back into her bag before putting her bag away.

"Let's go meet up with them...see whats wrong," she said, switching the play station off as Jamie run to put his shoes on. He knew he was going with them, because Serenity would pass him off onto a babysitter and there wasnt enough time.

Once parked in the college Library, Connor, Serenity and Jamie met Kim, Duncan and Sarah between the isles of different sections of books. Serenity didnt bother to look which ones she was just curious as to why they had been called there.

"You did what?" Serenity said when she heard what her friends had done

"We just sort of, took it" Duncan explained

"How did you know?" Connor asked

"Well, we followed you" Sarah said

"Its some kind of mutant," Kim interjected "It bit Tom. He's really sick"

Serenity scoffed and pulled out her phone, "Well your all idiots!" she said

"No. You're not calling the police," Sarah said reaching for the phone

"Its way beyond them now!" Serenity hissed at her friend as she lifted the phone to her ear "Yeah, Stephen...its me...we got a slight situation. Yeah. A few of my idiotic friends stole a dodo, and its bitten one of them. He's really sick...."

_"Is he there with you?"_ Stephen's voice floated down the phone

"No." Serenity said "They say he is back at his flat. Okay, we'll meet you there."

Once she had hung up she turned to Connor..."Their meeting us at the flat...im Texting him the address now" and she dialed away on her phone before hitting send. "We gotta get over there now!"

"What about us?" Kim asked

"Your coming with us," Serenity added

* * *

Serenity, Connor and the others made it to the flat before Stephen and Nick. When the rest of the team finally showed up, Claudia was the first to speak, and it was to Nick.

"How infectious is this?" she asked

"It's not a virus. It's a parasite" Nick answered, running into the building after Ryan and his men

"Woah, heavy" Duncan mumbled looking around at everything that was going on

"Are you three the idiots that stole the dodo?" Claudia asked turning to Duncan, Sarah and Kim

"There's no law against catching extinct animals" Sarah stated

"You stole government property." Claudia explained "That makes it treason" she finished before turning into the building

"That was a joke," Kim shouted after her "Wasnt it?" she asked turning to Serenity, who patted her on the back and led the way inside

"Tom. Tom. Where are you mate?" Ryan called throughout the apartment, but there came no response.

"Where is he?" Claudia asked entering the room

"No sign" Ryan answered

Serenity followed, Duncan and Connor into the bedroom, where Nick was on all four, crouching under the bed. "Its dead," he said, talking about the dodo beneath the bed.

"Are you sure?" Serenity asked, as Jamie held his arms around her neck

"Pretty sure," Nick answered in a whisper as he hit the bird once more on the head, it would have attacked by mow if it hadn't been dead. Getting to his feet, Nick and Stephen turned the bed over as the SAS soldiers grabbed the dodo and placed it into a bag.

"One minute it was friendly, and the next it just went crazy" Kim explained

"The parasite changed the Dodo's behavior to suit its own purposes" Nick explained

"Which were?" Claudia asked

"To pass itself on. That's why it bit Tom, so it could incubate its eggs in the new host" Stephen said

"He's not safe to be around," Nick continued looking up at Connor and Serenity "Im sorry! But if maybe we had gotten to him sooner, he'd have stood a chance"

Serenity nodded solemnly, and looked at Connor an unreadable expression of pain on her face. Connor squeezed her hand tightly in his.

"But our parasite is light sensitive," Nick continued "So wherever Tom is, he is going to be trying to stay in the dark"

Nick left the room with Claudia and Serenity following. Serenity didnt look at any of her friends, she was still angry with them for following her and stealing the dodo.

* * *

Back at Home Office, Duncan pulled out his mobile as it started to ring. Serenity and Connor turned to him as he spoke.

"Tom? Tom, is that you?" Duncan said, a nervous edge to his voice

_"This is big Duncan. This is really big. We've got to public now"_ The friends could hear Tom saying

"Ask him where he is," Serenity whispered

"Where are you?" Duncan asked

_"No. No. They're using us as carriers. They want to take over from the inside"_ Tom answered

Serenity rolled her eyes; Tom had no idea what he was talking about. "Give me the phone," she said taking the phone from Duncan

"Tom. It's me. It's Ness. Tell us where you are, love," she said

_"No"_ Tom answered

"So we can help you," Serenity said desperately

_"You're one of them. You'll bring them to me"_

"No, no, no. Tom. Just listen to me. Listen to us."

_"Just stay away from me. Just stay away -"_

"Tom...Just stay on the line. Please Tom. Dont put the -"

The line went dead. Serenity sighed and hung up, she passed the phone back to Duncan and turned to Connor.

"He could be anywhere," she said

Connor nodded and continued down the hallway, Serenity following, holding Jamie's hand tightly in hers.

* * *

They led, Sarah, Duncan and Kim into an interrogation room, where Cutter and Stephen where waiting for them. After taking their seats, with Connor and Serenity standing beside them. Cutter started the questions

"Okay. When Tom's in trouble. What his first reaction?" Cutter asked

"Tom, doesnt get in trouble" Connor answered

"He's not that sort of bloke," Duncan replied

"Then put yourself in his shoes. What's...what'll he be thinking? Where will he go?"

"He'll be trying to find out what this whole conspiracy's about" Duncan stated

"There is no Conspiracy," Stephen exclaimed

"So whats all this then? Meeting of the local Women's Institute?" Kim asked "The CIA? The freemasons? The Illuminati? You people are always trying to hide the truth. Tom was right about everything. That's why we put the transmitter on you two" she finished turning to Serenity and Connor.

"You what?" Serenity asked turning to her friends "You bugged us? Course you did. Because that how you found the Dodo, right?"

"Well, you were the ones with all the secrets. SWAT teams. Disappearances..." Sarah started

"Sarah," Serenity cut across her friend "Do us a favour...and tell us where it is,"

"Its inside Roswell," Duncan confessed

"You sneaky little..." Connor started

"Wait, wait...how did you track it?" Nick asked

"We modified it to Tom's Sat Nav on his palmtop," Kim explained

Nick got up from his seat and walked around the table towards Connor and Serenity "Well, then he's going to come here. If Tom wants answer's gets going to follow the transmitter! He's coming to you"

"Not quite," Kim said "The Dodo swallowed it"

"The transmitter's inside the dodo?" Stephen asked

"Yeah" Sarah nodded

"Oh no," Serenity mumbled "Abby!"

"You idiots," Stephen said getting up "You've turned her into bait"

* * *

After seeing that Abby had left the lab where she had been working on the Dodo, the team, along with Sarah, Duncan and Kim drove straight to the Football stadium. They could hear screaming, and sprinted up into the stands where they could see Tom, hovering over Abby. It was like he was trying to bite her.

"I've got a shot." Ryan shouted "I can take him out"

"No! Dont shoot him!" Serenity yelled coming to stand infront of their friend. Jamie sat in the stands beside the rest of the team.

"Serenity, Connor...what are you doing?" Claudia asked

"Just please, dont shoot him!" Connor said

Nick whispered something to Ryan, but Serenity didnt pay attention as she turned to Tom.

"Ness, get out of the way!" Stephen shouted

"Tom, Tom. Its me...Ness...let go of her, love," Serenity said, crouching down beside her friend

"Easy, Easy" Connor said, as Abby moved and Tom gripped her harder

"You remember Thursday nights, dont you?" Connor asked "Battlestar Galactica. Blakes 7? Pepperoni Pizza"

Tom laughed

"Connor?" He asked "Ness?"

"Yeah," Serenity said "They were good times, weren't they...You can fight the dark side, love." Serenity was on the verge of tears. She didnt want to lose Tom, he was one of her best friends. Had been there since she moved to England when she was a toddler. She didnt even acknowledge the fact that Tom had let go of Abby.

"You too Connor, Serenity. Move away. He will kill you" Ryan said

"No he wont," Serenity said shaking his head "Come with us, love...we can help"

"It was a conspiracy wasnt it?" Tom asked

Serenity and Connor nodded "Big time...right to the top"

"Was there any mind control?

Serenity laughed softly, tears in her eyes as she stared at her friend

"Yeah" Connor answered shortly

"Brilliant." Tom said not looking at either of them "Brilliant"

Suddenly Tom's eyes change, and he lurched forward.

"Guys, back away..." Ryan yelled

Tom was barely moving, when he landed in Serenity's arms. Tears where starting to fall now as she wrapped her arms around her dying friend.

"It's okay. Your okay" she mumbled, though she knew he wasnt

"They tried to take me over," Tom whispered as Serenity laid him back so he could see her and Connor "But I fought them. I fought them"

"You did a great job," Connor whispered

"Mmm..." Tom said, nodding his head weakly "Im a hero" he mumbled

Serenity bit her lip, not trusting herself to speak, as tears slid slowly down her cheeks. She nodded.

Tom clenched his eyes shut as he shook hard, like he was shivering. Then he became motionless, his eyes remained closed, and his breathing stopped all together. Serenity choked back a sob, as fresh, warm salty tears spilled down her face. Her friend was dead. Another in her life. Another she cared about. Was gone. Falling backwards into a sitting position she buried her face in her hands and sobbed lightly, listening to Connor and Nick.

"We can't do this anymore," Connor said speaking for both himself and Serenity, he knew exactly how she felt

"Come here," Nick said, helping Serenity to her feet "We need you...both of you"

"If we hadn't been involved," Connor said

"Tom...would...still...be...alive..." Serenity said between sobs

"No. There's a handful of people in the whole world that know what's going on here, what we are grappling with, and you two are two of them. That would have made his day. He'd have loved it...so you can bail out now, okay?" Nick said,

"Okay," Connor said as Serenity nodded

"Now come here," and Nick pulled Serenity into a hug as she cried.

* * *

Once they made it home, Connor and Jamie headed back out to pick up pizza for dinner. While Serenity sat in the living room silently. She was numb. She had witnessed her parent's death; they had died in a fire when she was younger. She knew what death was like, but she had forgotten all the pain it caused for her. But for her to watch Tom's final moments, that was completely different. She would never get used to the fact that he wasnt there anymore. He was like a brother to her. Her younger brother. She loved him; he was funny, smart, sensitive. A complete idiot when he wanted to be. But most of her friends were. That's why she liked them. They always made her laugh and smile at her darkest moments. Now one of those dark evading friends and become the darkness inside her very heart.

Not knowing how long she had been home alone and in silence, Serenity jumped when her doorbell rang. Slowly getting to her feet, she made her way into the hallway and opened the door. Surprised to see Kim and Sarah on the other side. They looked just as upset as she was.

"We just came to say goodbye," Kim said, once Serenity had invited them in and closed the door

"What?" Serenity asked, speaking for the first time in almost an hour

"We made mistakes," Sarah said "Taking that dodo. If we hadn't. Tom would still be alive. So, after the funeral. We're leaving. For good."

"What about College?"

"We'll find another one" Kim answered

"What about us?"

"We'll always be friends." Sarah said "No one can change what you mean to us Ness. But this is something we gotta do"

Serenity nodded. Everything seemed to be falling apart in one day.

"I'll miss you," she whispered

"We'll miss you too," the girl said, wrapping Serenity into a hug.

When goodbyes had been said, Sarah and Kim left. Serenity returned to the living room. Where she lay out on the couch, in silence. Closing her eyes. She only woke when Connor and Jamie returned with food.

* * *

**A/N:**

**RockOnLancashire - Thank you for the review. I love to hear that people are enjoying my stories. Also thanks for adding me to your Story Alert and Favourite Stories.**

**xxXxGracieyCullenHarknessxXxx - Once again thank you for the review. I really enjoy hearing what you say. Yeah, Jamie is cute. I try to make him seem it, kinda trying to base him off my two younger brothers. But thanks again, for adding me to your Story Alerts and Favourite Stories. I really appreciate it.**

**To future reviews and readers. This isnt my first Primeval fanfic, but it seems to be the one that people enjoy. But if you are interested in reading one about Stephen/OC stories, or Nick and Helen having a daughter. Then check out my other stories. Primeval - Season 1 and Season 2. Anyway. Enjoy the rest of my story. Im updating nearly everyday but I have two other stories that are undergoing too. So if I do miss an update. I apologize.**

**Selene.**


	6. The Pterodactyloid Pterosaur

**Since we dont know the golfers last name. I have randomly made one up.**

**Chapter Five**

**The Pterodactyloid Pterosaur**

* * *

Andy Johnson stopped his golfing caddy on the golf field. Climbing out he grabbed a put from the bag on the back and walked towards the starting point, placing his golf ball on the grass. "Tiger Woods...eat your heart out" he said as he swung the put behind him and brought it down towards the golf ball. He missed. He tried several more times but missed again, on the last shot he hit the ball causing it to land in the pond.

"Damn it," he said

A ringing noise came from his pocket as he took out his mobile "Jeff"

"I got stuck in a bunker," came a voice from the phone "Are you on the green yet?"

"Yea." Andy answered looking back at the lake where his ball had disappeared "Easy"

"Okay," Came the voice

* * *

Serenity Rose sighed as she sat alone in the University's Cafeteria thinking of her conversation with her friends the night before. She could only remember it too vivid.

_"Why are you leaving?" Serenity asked as she sat on her couch facing her friends "You can't just leave..."_

_"Ness, we hurt you...we hurt Connor...and because of us Tom is dead!" Sarah said, shaking her head at her friend "We have to leave"_

_"We're still gonna be friends...." Kim said_

_"How can we still be friends if you guys aren't here?" Serenity asked "We wont be able to do the things we used to...it's not gonna be the same without you guys"_

_"Im sorry Ness," Sarah said, there was a noise outside and headlights shone through the window. Connor and Jamie were back. The lights went out, and the three girls could hear Jamie's chirpy voice as he walked up the drive to the front door._

_"We're gonna go," Kim said standing along with Sarah "We're sorry,"_

_By now Serenity was wiping tears from her cheeks; she was surprised that she could still cry because she thought she had cried herself out, crying over Tom. But she was wrong. The three friends hugged tightly for the last time and the front door opened. The girls pulled apart and Sarah and Kim made their way towards the door._

_"Bye Connor," they said together and left into the night. Knowing this would be the last time they would see either Serenity or Connor._

Lost in her thoughts, Serenity didnt notice she had company, until someone cleared their throat startling her. She jumped and looked up at the face of boy in her class.

"Hi," he said

"Hi..." Serenity answered

"You're Serenity Rose, aren't you?"

Serenity nodded "Yeah. That's me...huh, you are?"

"Kyle. Kyle Green...Im in your Paleontology class...you know with Professor Cutter"

"Oh, yeah, I remember...sorry, Im going through a lot of things right now, my minds coming up blank with names"

"That's okay," Kyle said taking a seat "Uh, I know this is a little random, but I been watching you for the past couple of weeks, except for this last week...because you aint been here. But um...I was wondering if...."

Kyle was cut off by Serenity's ring tone. She removed her phone and noticed Cutter's name on the caller ID.

"Sorry Kyle, but I, uh...Gotta go" she said getting up and grabbing her bag from the back of the chair and getting up. Her phone still ringing in her hand.

"Oh, um, okay..." Kyle said, he sounded disappointed, Serenity's phone stopped and she looked at Kyle

"Before I go...what were you gonna say?" she asked

"Oh, I was gonna ask if you wanted to...you know...gotoamoivewithmesometime..." Kyle said rather fast, Serenity looked at him.

"Sorry, didnt catch that" she said

Kyle breathed deeply "I was wondering whether you wanted to go to a movie with me sometime?" he repeated, slower this time.

Serenity smiled lightly, "Sure...sounds fun," she said, before removing a pen from her bag and taking his hand "Here's my number..." she said writing her mobile number on his hand "Give me a call" She smiled at him and quickly left. Calling Cutter back as she went

* * *

Serenity sighed as she parked her car beside Cutter's Silver pick up outside the Golf Club. She shut off the car and climbed out leaving her school things in the back seat. Abby wasnt here yet, her car wasnt and Serenity wasnt sure if Connor knew. Not worrying about who knew and who didnt, Serenity made her way to the path leading to the main office.

"What did he see?" she heard Claudia asked as she made her way towards her and Cutter

"All over by the time we got here," Nick answered

"Have we found the anomaly yet?" Serenity asked as she stopped beside them

"Well, we're not absolutely sure there is one yet" Nick said turning to her "And I need to see the victim"

Serenity nodded and looked around, she spotted Stephen near the ambulance talking with a medic.

"Look I should warn you, Lester's getting impatient." Claudia said "Think you cause more problems than you solve"

"What do you think?" Serenity asked

"I think it would be helpful if I could show him we're making some progress"

"Or what?" Serenity asked

"Or it becomes difficult,"

"Since when did Lester or the government own this?"

"If you really want to help, keep him off our backs," Nick interjected

"Please dont make me take sides," Claudia asked, before walking away

"Does Connor and Abby know?" Serenity asked, looking up at Nick

"No," Nick answered "I called you, because I figured you'd be on hand first"

Serenity smiled, she knew her professor found her reliable "I'll go give them a call" she said and walked away, taking her phone out as she did.

Dialing Connor's number she waited for answer

"Con," she "Yeah, huh, I think we got another Anomaly...Do you have a pen and paper handy?"

After giving Connor the address of where to meet her and Cutter, Serenity turned and returned to the main office building where Claudia and Cutter were, examining the body. Serenity made her way to Cutter's side and examined the dead Golfer closely.

"He's been torn to shreds," the medic stated

"It's almost surgical the way the flesh has been torn away so cleanly," Serenity said "There's no wastage"

"Any idea what might have done that?" Claudia asked

"A creature of devastating power and savagery," Serenity said "to do that in just a few minutes"

"One things for sure," Nick said "Is that it came through an anomaly. First thing we have to do is find that"

* * *

"There is no trampled or broken vegetation. No track marks and no sign of an anomaly," Serenity said as she, Stephen and Abby approached Nick. "But there is one hell of a magnetic field. So its gotta be here somewhere"

"Unless there's a pylon causing interference" Stephen added

"Cant see anything," Abby said

"Be quiet a minute and let me think here," Nick said walking forward to stand infront of the rest of them

"Theres no bird song." Serenity said

"Not a peep" Abby said

"They're scared off," Stephen said

"What would scare the birds away?" Nick asked

Nick looked down at the compass and turned it in his hands slowly "You were wrong. It's not a pylon. There is anomaly"

"Where?" Serenity asked

"We're standing right underneath it"

Serenity, Stephen and Abby looked directly up

"It's an aerial predator," Stephen said

"Wow" Abby and Serenity breathed

"Yeah, that's one way of putting it." Nick said "Now how the hell do we cordon off the sky?"

"Cutter," Serenity said, still looking up and seeing something flying towards them

"I mean, this thing could be anywhere by now" Nick continued speaking, not knowing of the danger above him

"I wouldnt be too sure about that," Stephen said, as he pushed Nick to the ground, Abby and Serenity ducking out of the way

"So not so hard to find then," Serenity said, as the creature flew over head and into the sky. She pushed herself up and onto her feet.

* * *

"What is it?" Abby asked

"Pterodactyloid Pterosaur," Serenity explained

"It's probably a Pteranodon," Nick added

"Is it what killed the golfer?" Serenity asked

"I'd say it's definitely in the frame," Stephen answered

"Well, from what I have learned. Pteranodon was supposed to have mainly eaten small reptiles and fish," Serenity said, offering her binoculars to Cutter, who looked directly up at the creature in the sky.

"Probably just snacking until humans came along," Stephen offered a chance at an explanation

"Why is it circling?"

"Probably looking for a roost?" Serenity and Stephen said

"Well it's spoilt for choice" Nick said passing the binoculars back to Serenity

"Certainly looking for something," Serenity said.

Not so far away, movement caught Serenity's attention, Connor had emerged from the trees, and it seemed he was trying to catch something.

"Is that Connor?" Stephen asked, spotting him also

"What?" Nick asked

"Connor!" Serenity said, pointing ahead of them

"Whats he doing?" Abby asked

"More importantly whats our friend up there doing?" Nick said looking up

"He's not looking for a roost," Stephen stated

"He's looking for lunch," Serenity said in horror "CONNOR!" she started yelling, trying to get her friends attention

"Connor!" Abby called

"Ryan! Will you come over here quickly" Nick shouted to the SAS soldiers

"GET INTO THE TREES!" Serenity and Abby shouted, seeing Connor just standing there staring at the sky

"Run! You idiot!" Stephen yelled

"Run, Connor, Run!" Serenity yelled

Ryan and his men had joined them; Ryan was aiming his gun at the creature which was flying at top speed towards Connor. "Cover it," he said

"Oh no," Claudia mumbled from behind them "Shoot it"

"No. Wait a minute" Nick said "Something about this doesnt add up. Im just not sure what it is quite yet"

"Do it!" Claudia said

"No. We should only kill these creatures when there is absolutely no other choice!" Nick argued

"Choice? What other choice? In a matter of seconds, Connor's going to be ripped to shreds!" Claudia defended

"We can't take that chance," Stephen said quietly

Serenity brushed her hands through her hair as she watched her friend run towards the trees; the creature was gaining on him, and getting closer every second. She had already lost four friends to this job, she didnt need to lose Connor too.

"Follow your orders, Captain," Claudia said to Ryan

"Yes, Ma'am" Ryan answered

Serenity jumped as Nick pushed Ryan, he took a few shots but the Pteranodon was out of range.

"It's out of Range" he said

Everyone watched as the Pteranodon flew over Connor as he jumped down into a sand bunker. Serenity covered her face with her hands and sighed in relief.

"Really wish you hadn't done that," Claudia said "God knows how many people you just condemned to death"

"Wait a minute there's a lizard with him," Nick said as if he hadn't heard a word Claudia said

"A lizard?"

"Salurosorophus" Nick confirmed

"How the hell did Rex escape?" Abby exclaimed before realizing what she had said, everyone turned to her

"What have you done?" she questioned

"You kept him?" Nick asked

"No," Abby said trying to cover up, before sighing "Yeah. Yes. He came back; I was just looking after him"

"What do you think we're doing here? Running some kind of private zoo?" Claudia asked in disbelief

"Im sorry guys," Abby apologized

"That's why your flat was so hot," Stephen stated

Abby nodded

"Now, we dont know enough about the creature yet," Nick stated

"Lester was right," Claudia said "You people are a menace...what do you think we're doing here, Nick? Playing some kind of game?"

"Nobody is taking this more seriously than we are," Nick retorted

Serenity shook her head as she heard the rest arguing, she was never really that good around fighting. She hated it, when her grandparents even her parents argued, she got scared. She didnt know what was going to come of it. She could hear Connor whooping in the background as he grew nearer, she just wanted to slap him so badly. And tell him to shut up.

"Look its wounded, okay?" Stephen said "Its not gonna go far. It needs to rest"

"I hope your right," Claudia said "For all our sakes," and she walked away with Ryan and his men

"She's got a point," Stephen said as he approached Nick

"Look, Im not being sentimental." Nick said "There were good reasons for not killing the creatures,"

"And you're sure about that?"

"No, of course not Im not sure!" Nick said "I've probably just made the biggest mistake of my life!" Nick said raising his voice slightly "It's a hunch that's all"

"Well, that was a bit of a laugh, wasnt it?" Connor said, whilst laughing as he joined them

"Idiot!" Serenity said walking away from him; she would deal with him later

"What?" Connor asked looking after her, and then turned to Abby who walked off after Nick.

* * *

"What do you know about Pteranodon?" Cutter asked turning to Serenity as she tapped away on her laptop

"Huh, well Pteranodon hunted from high vantage points. Cliff tops. Mountains. Anywhere that gave it a good view of potential prey"

"So we need to be looking where?" Claudia asked

"Anywhere with the highest points within a couple of miles" Serenity answered

"Real-time images are coming through now," Ryan said, after some chattering over his radio

Serenity looked at the computer screen as the images started to download. She pointed at the small dot on the screen and zoomed in.

"There is it," she said

"Office Building less than a mile away," Ryan said "Let's go"

"We need to get there first," Nick said, as he, Claudia, Stephen and Serenity climbed into his Silver pick up and drove off.

* * *

Cutter, Claudia, Stephen and Serenity reached the office building first, Nick shut down the car right outside and they all climbed out. Serenity followed Stephen to the back of the car, as he got out a tranq gun.

"We should wait for Ryan," Claudia said

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen," Serenity said quietly to Stephen who grinned

"Whats that?" Claudia asked as Serenity and Stephen returned to the front of the building

"Tranquilizer Gun," Serenity confirmed following Nick into the building

"No way," Claudia said

"Take out about five of those things up there" Nick said

"Im not taking any chances," Claudia said "I want it dead"

"Oh just humor me,"

"What?"

"Have I ever let you down before?" Nick asked "Dont answer that!" he added

Serenity bit her lip to keep from laughing

"Just trust me, please"

"Why do you keep doing this to me?" Claudia asked

"Look, we're in unknown territory here, I dont know." Nick said, stopping once more and turning to Claudia "The only thing I do know is that killing these creatures without good reason is not the answer"

Claudia sighed "Fine. You've got until Ryan gets here. One chance. One shot" she said finally giving in.

Serenity and Stephen looked at one another in disbelief, they honestly didnt think Claudia would buy that. They turned with Nick and carried on walking.

"Never thought she'd believe that." Serenity said

"No, neither did I" Nick said

* * *

Once on the roof, Stephen took aim as Nick, Serenity and Claudia joined him. The Pteranodon spotted them and took off into the sky.

"Damn it," Nick exclaimed in frustration

"Look," said Serenity, as the Pteranodon flew over head behind them

"We're gonna have to bring it back into range," Nick said

"See the red crest on top of its head?" Serenity asked "Males and Females would use it in the mating seasons. To attract a mate"

"Red?" Nick questioned, he turned to Serenity "Your shirt"

"What!?" Serenity asked startled

"I need your shirt,"

"Its nothing like Red," Serenity said, not wanting to remove her shirt. Which was a light red colour. Closer to pink that anything red.

"It's close enough,"

"Wait," Stephen said as Serenity started to unbutton her jacket "Forgot about this," he said pulling at the red shirt underneath his white one. "You owe me,"

Serenity smiled and nodded, taking the Tranq gun from him as he removed his shirts, and handed the red one to Nick, before placing the white one back on his body.

"You good?" Nick asked Stephen

"Im good," came the answer

Serenity looked at Stephen and Nick, and both nodded. She placed her fingers in her mouth and whistled. The Pteranodon turned its head and flew back towards them.

"Right in your own time," Nick said as he waved the red shirt on a metal pole he had taken from the roof

Stephen lined up the gun, with the target and fired one shot. "The wind took it." he said lowering the gun to re-load

"Yep. Try again" Serenity said

"Quick as you like there Stephen," Cutter said

Stephen lined the creature up again and fired a second shot but missed. "Damn thing keeps moving." he said

"Yep." Nick "That's what they do,"

For the third time, Stephen re-loaded the gun and re-aligned it "This time," he muttered,

Serenity watched as the creature got closer, she didnt know when it happened but just the look of the beast, getting closer to her and the others made her nervous. What if Stephen missed? And she had been wrong, what if this was the creature that killed the golfer. Would they be next?

"Stephen shoot it," she said, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Claudia back up further on the roof, but she didnt move. She was too nervous.

"Stephen, will you shoot it" Nick shouted

Still Stephen resisted. When the creature was almost on top of them, Stephen fired. The tranq hit the creature just beneath the wing and it lost control and balance and toppled onto the roof top, meters away from Claudia.

"You see that?" Nick asked pointing to the Pteranodon and Claudia

"No need to shout," Stephen said

"What are we going to do with it?" Serenity asked, letting out a sigh of relief

"Take it back to the anomaly site," Nick said "Send it back"

"How do we get it down from here?" Serenity asked, looking around. They couldnt carry it, like they could Rex. When neither Nick nor Stephen answered, Serenity rolled her eyes "Never mind," she mumbled

"That is it, Cutter," Claudia said "No more favors. From now on we do this my way. I take the decisions,"

Serenity watched as the Pteranodon twitched and flicked its head, and hit Claudia knocking her out. She winced as the older woman landed with a thud on the rooftop.

"Whoops," Nick said as Claudia hit the ground.

Serenity couldnt help but laugh. Though she did feel remotely sorry for Claudia.

* * *

After returning the Pteranodon back to the Anomaly site. Serenity and Stephen stood surrounded by SAS soldiers and the unconscious creature. Cutter had gone with Claudia to the main building. Connor and Abby still hadn't returned with Rex yet, Serenity wondered how the two where getting on. Covering the Pteranodon with a green plastic sheet, Serenity took up camp beside the bird.

"I wouldnt get to close if I were you," Ryan said "That thing could come around at any time"

"She's gonna be out for a hours," Serenity said looking up

There was a loud gurgling sound, and Stephen run to the base of the trailer that the Pteranodon was on

"Oh nice," Serenity said, turning her head away

"You have no idea how revealing dung can be. You can learn alot from it" Stephen said, "Its exciting stuff"

Serenity looked up just as Stephen reached under the sheet. She watched as he withdrew his hand, and placed a small amount of dung on his tongue. She grunted in disgust along with the SAS soldiers.

"That's not right" Ryan said,

"Serenity," Stephen said

"For the last time, Stephen..." Serenity exclaimed looking up "Its Ness,"

"Okay..._Ness_," he said empathizing her name "Your little friend here, didnt kill the golfer"

Serenity smiled and nodded "Okay...call Nick and tell him," she said tracing the beak of the creature.

Stephen rolled his eyes and walked around the trailer to where she sat and knelt beside her and the creature, as he removed his phone from his pocket. Dialed Cutter's number and waited for an answer.

_"Stephen?" _came Cutter's voice

"Listen, you know that hunch of yours? You were right. Old leather face didnt kill the Golfer. The beak, it's all wrong." Stephen said "The Dung is the clincher"

"_Let me guess. No human remains?"_

"No. Just a few small reptiles and some fish bones. That's it"

_"Exactly what I though. It wasnt Connor it was after it was Rex"_

"Yeah,"

There was a bleeping noise from the other end of the line

_"Listen Stephen, Im gonna have to call you back. My phone's out of juice"_

"Okay," Stephen said and he hung up.

"Okay, now we have cleared that she didnt kill the Golfer..." Serenity said "What did?"

Stephen looked at her curiously "Another creature came through"

"Yeah. One that can surgically slice flesh from human bones." Serenity said

"Well its gotta be a carnivores predator"

"You think?" Serenity asked, looking at Stephen as he stated the obvious "How many herbivores do you know that eat flesh? And like the taste of blood?"

"Oh shut up," Stephen said smiling

Serenity grinned and pushed him gently, laughing as he lost balanced and tumbled backwards onto the floor.

"Oh you're lucky we got a job to do," Stephen threatened

Serenity knew Stephen was messing. He wouldnt really hurt her. He wasnt that type of guy.

"Oh im shaking," she said mockingly

Stephen narrowed his eyes at her, but Serenity merely grinned at him.

* * *

After the phone call to Nick explaining about the Pteranodon not being the creature that killed the golfer. Ryan got a phone call from Nick, saying that he and Claudia were being attacked. Stephen and Serenity watched as Ryan and his men rushed off to the main building to help. Sitting around waiting was boring, and utterly terrifying. For all the two knew, the others could be hurt. Upon hearing an explosion, the two looked up towards the area where they knew the main hall was. Then at one another. Both thinking the worst.

A couple of minutes later, Nick, Claudia, Ryan and his men appeared walking towards them. Serenity sighed in relief, glad that no one was hurt.

"Oh," she said once they were in hearing distance "You scared me soo bad,"

"We're okay," Cutter said to her, she nodded and resumed her seat on the trailer.

Connor and Abby had reappeared and Abby was carrying Rex. Serenity smiled and petted Rex lightly on the head before Abby returned him to her car. The Pteranodon was now starting to wake fully. They were getting ready to send her home.

"Guys, you'd better be quick. I dont think the anomaly's gonna hold much longer," Connor shouted

"Its okay, Baby. You'll be home soon," Serenity said tracing the beak of the Pteranodon

"Okay, let's do this" Cutter called

Serenity, Connor, Stephen and Abby pulled the sheet back off the creature.

"Okay, Solider Boy," Stephen said to Ryan

"All right, we're ready, let her go" Nick called down from the platform to them.

The Pteranodon stretched its huge wings before lurching into the air and flew off into a completely different direction of the anomaly.

"Turn around" Cutter called

"TURN AROUND!" Stephen, Serenity and Connor yelled

"Over here!" Abby called

Everyone were yelling, shouting and calling trying to bring the creature back towards them so that it would go through the anomaly and back home.

"It is beautiful," Claudia said

"Yeah, it is" Serenity said

The Pteranodon flew over head as everyone ducked to avoid being clipped by its wings. And it flew through the anomaly just as it closed.

"Yes," Serenity and Abby cheered.

Serenity laughed and jumped up onto Connor, wrapping legs around his waist and her arms around his neck she hugged him tightly. As he hugged her back. She then jumped down.

"Safe journey," she said, though no one could hear over the cheering.

* * *

**A/N: I know I promised a update a day, but this chapter was slightly harder for me to write because I had to think of a way to get Rex into the picture. I kinda played it as it was in the show, but without Connor letting the lizard out. Because, as you all have noticed by now, Connor doesnt live with Abby he lives with Ness.**

**Also I had a little trouble here; I accidentally saved over the beginning of this chapter and had to re-write it. Sorry.**

**Again, thank you for the reviews.**

**Grace: Yes, I saw the 2nd episode of the 3rd season. I can't wait for Connor and Abby to finally kiss. Abby admitted to Jenny last night that she liked Connor, but not in so many words. :) But yeah, its gonna happen soon. Also, I think next weeks creatures are soo cute...I would so love to have one of those. lol.**

**Kate: Thanks for the review and Favorite story alert and whatever else you have added me as. I can't really remember lol. Oh, and about my other stories. I won't try and write them all at the same time, I have tried that before and I nearly went nuts. It was too hard. A few of my stories have suffered because I took too much on. But when I get an idea, I have to write it and then I loose track.**

**Anyway. Thanks again, everyone for the reviews. Final chapter coming up as soon as I write it. Then Im gonna take a while to try and finish my Harry Potter story. Before I write season 2. I can honestly say now though, I doubt it will be long before season 2 is posted. I just have a few questions.**

**1) Tell me who your favorite character is in my story....and why. (You can have more than one. lol)**

**2) Who do you think I should set Serenity up with Stephen? Connor? or wait till Season 3 and set her up with Becker?**

**Geeze, this was a long Author's note. Well, Im gonna stop talking now and finish the last chapter. Enjoy.**

**: P**

**~Selene**


	7. The Future Predator

**Chapter Six**

**The Future Predator**

* * *

"These are large fur seals, which are rather similar to many sea lions," Denise Taylor said to her year 3 class. They had come to the Wellington zoo for a field trip to learn about the numerous animals. Jamie Spears was one of the students amongst the rest. He stood at the very front of students and was one of the boys touching the glass of the tank that held the seals. They were swimming around. He laughed as a seal pup came up to the glass and wrinkled its nose before swimming off towards the surface where there was a shadow of someone, probably a trainer, feeding them. "Notice the dark colored skin on their backs, and the lighter colour on their face and bellies. The males also have manes"

"Like a Lion, miss?" asked a young girl beside Jamie

"Yes," said Denise "Like a Lion, Jodie"

"What do Seals eat, miss?" asked Taylor Mackenzie

"Mostly fish and Squid," Denise said "But occasionally they feed on octopus. Now if you follow me...we will go see the lions den"

And Denise led her class out from under the shelter alongside the Seal tank. Jamie followed alongside his friends, Max, Jesse and Taylor. They stood at the very back of the group, and were the last to seethe Lion's den. There were three lions lying in shaded places along the side of the enclosure. Another had just gotten up and padded towards the back of the enclosure where the class couldnt see it. Denise had started to talk, when there was a sudden noise of snapping and scraping metal and a low growl from a lion. Then there was a terrifying roar and a few of the students screamed in fright. Rushing her class towards the main office, Denise reported the strange noises, and keepers hurried towards the Lion's enclosure. Amongst them was Abby Maitland.

* * *

_"Stephen,"_ came Nick Cutter's voice over Stephen's phone, he and Serenity where walking through the Campus grounds towards her car. Stephen had asked her if she wanted to join him for lunch off campus. When his phone had rung. It was Nick.

"Yeah," Stephen said

"_Meet me at the Forest of Dean,"_ Nick said "_We got a problem,"_

"Okay. We'll meet you there"

"_Who's we?"_ Nick asked, he sounded surprised

"Me and Ness"

_"Okay," _Nick said before the line went dead

"So much for Lunch," Stephen said looking sideways at Serenity

"Maybe some other time," she said

Stephen nodded and Serenity led him to her car. Once they were both inside, she started the engine and drove towards the Forest of Dean, meeting Nick there.

"Isn't this the place of the original Anomaly sighting?" Serenity asked as she climbed out of the car

"Yeah," Stephen said as he followed her towards Nick. He asked them to check out if there was any signs of a creature coming through the anomaly like it had again. Serenity looked at Stephen and followed him past the newly twisted gates surrounding the very first Anomaly.

* * *

"Another Gorganospid?" Serenity said as she and Stephen walked "Facing it one time was bad enough! But again?"

"Think of it this way," Stephen said "At least this time you will be prepared"

"Prepared? How can you be prepared when you a prehistoric creature running full out towards you, with razor sharp teeth? That could split you in half?"

"Well, if you're scared...I'll protect you" Stephen said

"Careful Stephen," Serenity said "I might take you up on that offer"

The two started too laughed as they made their way back towards Nick and the SAS soldiers that had arrived.

"Anything?" Nick asked

"No trail. No footprints. Nothing" Serenity said, as she slipped through the fence before Stephen

"Are you sure you didnt miss anything?" Nick asked

"If there is anything out there, we'd have found it by now," Stephen explained "The way Ness, examine things. She would have found it in the first five minutes of searching"

"Hey!" Serenity said pushing him with her shoulder

"Must have gone back," Ryan stated

Serenity noticed, how Nick turned back to face the first anomaly that they had encountered. They were back in the forest where his wife had disappeared.

* * *

Once they had made sure that there was no creature in the forest. Stephen and Serenity headed out to a small diner in the centre of London. Serenity was having fun with Stephen, she had learned quite a bit about him and he had learned alot about her like.

"Okay, um...whats your favorite book?" Stephen asked

"Book?" Serenity repeated "You couldnt find something else to ask?"

"I want to know all about you," Stephen said "Even the little details. Does anyone know the real you? Or just the mask?"

"Connor knows the girl behind the mask." Serenity said "And the mask is only there, to hide the pain of the past"

Stephen nodded, he knew when not to pry and Serenity liked him for that. "So, your favorite book?"

"Um...that would have to be...Twilight - Eclipse"

"Mhm," Stephen said thinking "Interesting..."

"What?"

"You chase Dinosaurs, and you like to read about Vampires and werewolves?"

Serenity laughed "When you put it like that, I sound like some Prehistoric and Mythological freak"

"You're not a freak," Stephen defended "You're too beautiful to be a freak,"

Serenity blushed at his comment, but she couldnt hide the smile that formed on her lips. "Thanks," she mumbled

"Your turn," Stephen said, smiling at her

"Um...You're favorite past time," Serenity asked "And if you say chasing Dinosaurs...I'll hit you"

"Oh, take away my fav past time, why dont you" Stephen joked,

Serenity laughed

"Okay...huh...Besides chasing Dinosaurs." Stephen said "I'd have to say...tracking wild animals"

Serenity nodded, "Sounds fun"

"It is," Stephen said "Okay...huh...You're favorite past time..."

Serenity thought for a moment "I have a few actually...my top three would be...Taking care of Jamie...Music/Reading....Partying with my friends..." she said before adding "Well, partying with my friends is out since my main girls aren't even in the country anymore"

"How many times did you three actually go out?" Stephen asked

"We used to be out every Friday night," Serenity answered "Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Connor is my best friend, but there is only so much a girl can take. Watching Sci-Fi every night isn't a girls dream. She wants to be out having fun. Dont get me wrong, Connor has come out with me once or twice. But I know he didnt have fun, even though he says he did"

Stephen nodded.

"Anyway," Serenity said looking across at him

"What music you into?" Stephen asked, by now they had paid for their meal and were walking back to Serenity's car.

"Huh, Pop, Metal. RnB." Serenity said "My fav at the moment is Lady Gaga. She's just really great. I have her CD somewhere in the car; either that or it's at home."

Stephen nodded. He enjoyed being with Serenity. She was fun to talk to, she was all smiles even though he was starting to get to know the true her. It seemed the smiles where all masks. They were just something to hide the healing person inside. He had learned that her parents had died when she was 5, her grandparents had both died of heart attacks just months after one another when she was 16. Then her cousin Jamie lost his parents in a car accident. Jamie was going to be put into Foster care, but Serenity had adopted him just in time. From the moment she turned 13, she didnt have much of a choice, but she had to grow up really fast because her grandparents were both ill. That's how she was so responsible now as a 19-year-old. It showed. Stephen knew he wasnt the only one who had noticed that Serenity didnt act like most teenagers. She wasnt one to mess around, she was serious and responsible because she had responsibilities that she wouldnt dream of neglecting. She loved her life. The pros and the cons.

"Stephen?" Serenity said waving her hand in front of his face, they had reached the car and Stephen had gotten lost in his thoughts

"Sorry," he said, as he climbed into the passenger side of the car

"Its okay," Serenity said "Is it okay if I drop you off at the University? I have to and pick Jamie up. Something's wrong"

"Yeah, sure," Stephen said. He looked across at Serenity as they drove. She was worried about something "Are you okay?" he asked her

"Yeah," she answered simply

"Ness, what is it?" he asked softly

"Jamie was at Wellington Zoo today," she said "And his school just called. They said, something had happened and they were sending the kids home. They need me to pick him up."

"Do they know what happened?"

Serenity shook her head. She couldnt understand why her heart was racing. But after everything she had seen in the past week, she prayed that she and Stephen had been right about there not being a creature out there. They had dealt with creatures that didnt leave any trace of themselves behind before. The Pteranodon had proved that. She just hoped Jamie was okay. She didnt want him caught up in a situation with a creature. Yes, she had taken him to work with her before, but she had kept him safe away from any creature presences. Stopping outside of the University, Serenity smiled at Stephen as he climbed out of the car.

"Ness," he said turning around to face her as he closed the door "Im sure everything okay."

Serenity nodded, she knew she could trust Stephen. But she still worried for Jamie when they were apart. And ever since the Anomaly project, her worries had intensified.

"I'll see you later," she said to him as she pulled off again, and drove towards the Wellington Zoo.

* * *

Pulling up outside the Wellington Zoo, Serenity shut down the car and got out. Just as she was walking towards the main office, she walked straight into Connor and Abby. Her mind was full of unnecessary thoughts that she hadn't been paying attention to where she had been going.

"Woah," Connor said, reaching out and grabbing Serenity by the shoulders "Ness, are you okay?"

Serenity shook her head, pushing her thoughts aside as she looked up at Connor and Abby "Yeah, sorry. Got alot on my mind"

"What you doing here?" Abby asked, curiously

"Jamie had a school trip here today." Serenity answered "Something happened in the Lion enclosure when he was here...they have called parents and guardians to come collect their kids"

Abby nodded "Yeah, my boss told me that there was a trip going on today"

Together the three of them entered the building together. Abby left the two for a second, just to go and change.

"Ness!" came a loud shout

Serenity and Connor looked around to see Jamie running towards them. Serenity let out a loud sigh of relief as she caught her cousin around the middle and hugged him. Jamie wrapped his arms around his cousin's neck and hugged her tightly. She could tell that he had been scared from what had happened, even though he would never show it.

"Im glad your okay, sweetie," Serenity whispered in his ear as she picked him up

"Hey Jamie," Connor said, ruffling his hair

"Hey Con," Jamie said

Once Denise and all the other children had gone. Abby had returned. Still holding Jamie, Serenity followed Abby and Connor out to Lion's enclosure. Might as well have found out about what had happened while she was here. It might not have been a creature attack, but it was worth investigating incase it had been.

"See, at first we thought the lions had been fighting, but none of them are wounded" Abby said, as she, Serenity, Jamie and Connor entered the lion's enclosure. "Then we realized we'd lost one"

"You put it down somewhere. Forgot where you left it." Connor joked "Happens all the time"

Serenity rolled her eyes as Abby pushed Connor. Jamie tugged on Serenity's sleeve and pointed on the floor infront of him. Serenity looked down and noticed a small pool of blood. She nudged Connor and Abby and pointed silently at the blood. The three knelt down, Jamie leaning against Serenity, shoulder.

"Looks like something got wounded," Connor said

"Could it have been a creature attack?" Abby asked

"God, I hope not," Serenity said, holding Jamie closer to her "Besides. You need -"

She was cut off as a feeder walked past, when he had disappeared she spoke up again, in a low whisper.

"There's no other proof, is there?" she said "All you got is a missing lion"

"Maybe it just run away to join the circus," Connor joked

Jamie giggled

"Oh, whatever," Abby said

* * *

Next morning, Serenity dropped Jamie off at school and headed straight to the University. She was met by Stephen at the entrance to the Students services. He explained that there was a meeting at 11:00 and Nick wanted her present. It was 9:00 now.

"Okay," Serenity said

"Meet here at 10:45," Stephen said before leaving

"Bye," Serenity said as she made her way towards the library, she took a seat on an empty desk and took out her laptop. Out of curiosity she logged into her Dinosaur database she and Connor had put together since the beginning of the Anomaly project, and searched through the creatures they had met, she stopped on the Mosasaur and remembered she had promised Connor she would update the general notes on the creature. She hadn't done either because there hadn't been much time for her to do anything.

Clicking on the edit button, she started typing, inside the dialog box.

_A group of supreme killers that had few enemies, except for each other_

**Fact File:**

**Type: **_Marine reptile_

**Size: **_Up to 17m in length_

**Weight: **_about 20 tonnes_

**Diet:** _Carnivore_

**Predators: **_Probably none (accept one another)_

**Lived:**_ Late Cretaceous, 85 - 65 million years ago_

_The Mosasaur were one of the success stories of the late Cretaceous period. The larges known Mosasaur is Hainosaurs, which could reach 17 meters in length. Giant Mosasaur were the top predators in the sea and were widespread across the world. Much of their day would be spent swimming slowly near the seabed looking for suitable prey to attack. Their diet consisted of slow moving animals like ammonites, bird and turtles but they would also tackle larger and swifter prey, such as sharks and plesiosaurs, when the opportunity arose._

_As the Mosasaur were not fast swimmers they would have stalked their prey using natural cover provided by seaweed and rocks. Only when the prey was within striking range would the Mosasaur propel itself forward. Being caught in a mosasur's jaws meant certain death._

Serenity shivered at the thought, she and Connor could have been caught by a Mosasaur. If it hadn't been for Connor, she and he could have possibly been attacked and killed. She couldnt have thanked Connor enough that day.

_Although giant mosasur's were the top predators in the sea, they were still vulnerable to attack. -_

Serenity was stopped from writing anymore, by someone joining her. She quickly saved and shut down the database and laptop before closing it.

"Woah, dont let me interrupt your work," said the familiar voice of Kyle Green

Serenity looked up at him and smiled, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear "Oh sorry, I had just finished anyway..."

"Whats up?" Kyle asked "You disappeared again yesterday,"

"Yeah," Serenity said looking away for a second "Something came up, I had to go"

"You know, it's weird," Kyle said

"What is?"

"Whenever you disappear, so does Stephen Hart and Professor Cutter..."

Serenity was silent "Really?"

"Yeah," Kyle said "Everyone has noticed that...you dont know whats going on do you?"

Serenity shook her head "Nope. Can't help you there. Sorry."

"Then where do you disappear too?" Kyle asked

"I got a little cousin to take off," Serenity explained "Jamie."

Kyle nodded "What about yesterday?"

"What about it?"

"In the cafeteria, when Stephen Hart joined you..." Kyle said "You and he left together...and then I saw you leaving Campus with him, and then returning 2 hours later. You dropped him off and then you left, again"

"Oh," Serenity said, she honestly didnt think anyone had seen her with Stephen, she didnt want to give the wrong idea. "Huh, yeah...we just went for lunch."

"Together?"

"Yeah. You know, as friends..."

Kyle nodded again, but Serenity could tell he was thinking things over. Probably trying to catch her out. Or trying to catch her in her lies.

"So how about it?" Kyle asked

"What?"

"The movie?"

"Now?"

"Yeah," Kyle said "None of us as classes this afternoon,"

"Huh -" Serenity started but was cut off when her phone started ringing

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_I wanna kiss you_

_But if I do then I might miss you, babe_

_It's complicated and stupid_

_Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid_

_Guess he wants to play, wants to play_

_I love game, i love game_

_Hold me and love me_

_Just want touch you for a minute_

_Baby three seconds is in it for my heart to quit it_

She removed her phone and checked the caller ID. "Stephen," she said

"Some other time," Kyle said as he got up

"Kyle im sorry," Serenity said "Things are just really hectic right now..."

"Yeah, it looks like it," Kyle said, looking at her before re-joining his friends

Serenity sighed, packed up her things and left the library. She hadn't realized how fast time had gone. It was already coming up to 11:00am.

"Im sorry," Serenity said as she stopped beside Stephen "Lost track of time,"

"It's okay," Stephen said "Come on,"

* * *

In silence, Stephen and Serenity walked towards the place where the meeting would be held. As they approached from one side of the bridge, Helen Cutter was making her way towards them from the other. Serenity stood beside Stephen and opposite from Claudia, she was leaning back against the railing, but not so much were she could fall into the lake, behind her.

"You have a serious creature incursion," Helen said when she had reached the "A highly evolved ambush predator. Intelligent, adaptable and ruthless."

"If there was a creature on the loose, we'd know about it" Claudia said

"At least three people have disappeared in the last few days," Helen said

"Missing," Lester interjected

"Killed," Helen corrected "The creature has a lair somewhere nearby. It has taken them for food"

"How do you know that?" Nick asked

"Because it nearly got me too" Helen explained

"What is it?" Serenity asked

"It has no name," Helen answered shortly

"Then what Era is it from?" Nick asked

"It doesnt come from any era. At least not one that can be identified yet" Helen said moving forwards

"Im sorry, but I dont understand" Nick said in confusion

"Yes, you do Nick. You knew it had to happen one day." Helen said "You've known it ever since you stepped foot into the past."

"The future," Serenity mumbled. After the explanation, she had figured out what Helen Cutter meant

Nick looked at his student, before looking back at his wife "Are you saying we're being attacked by a creature from the future?" he asked

"I have seen a lot of amazing creatures, but nothing like this one" Helen said "It has human levels of intelligence and an almost supernatural ability to stalk its prey. It could be here right now watching us and we'd never know about it"

"If it's so clever, how did you see it?" Claudia asked

"I discovered it in the Permian, just after it killed." Helen said "It was feeding and its defaces were down"

"What does it look like?" Serenity asked

"Like a giant ape, by bigger, faster alot more agile"

"Hold on, what makes you so certain that it's not some species that's just disappeared from the evolutionary record?" Nick interjected

Helen shook her head "No, Nick. It's not like any creature from the Permian or any other prehistoric era. The only possible reason is that it strayed through a future anomaly, into the Permian era, and then on into ours"

"You know, Im really starting to regret not staying in management consultancy." Lester said "So now it's the future as well. And apparently we can't do a damn thing to stop it!"

"How did it get here?" Claudia asked

"I dont know," came Helen's response "Its only when I got back, I found it was on the loose. Obviously my first thought was to do as much as I could to help,"

"How public-spirited of you," Lester commented

Helen smirked, Nick chuckled and Serenity laughed softly.

"Where can we contact you?" Lester asked as an after thought

"At my house," Helen said looking at Nick "Of course"

Serenity noticed the look on Claudia's face when Helen had said this. It was obvious the woman had taken a liking to Nick and she wasnt happy that Helen kept coming back. Serenity had to admit, she would hate it too. She had hated it when she liked Stephen and he dropped the bombshell about him having a girlfriend.

* * *

On her way home that afternoon, Serenity picked up Connor and Jamie. As soon as she pulled into her driveway, Connor and Jamie disappeared into the house quickly, Serenity rolled her eyes knowing full well what they would be doing when she entered the house. But before she could close her car door, she heard a car pull up behind her and a familiar voice call her name.

"Ness,"

Serenity turned, to see Stephen making his way towards her. She smiled and walked down the drive to meet him. "What brings you here?" she asked

"Nothing," Stephen said "Was just wondering if you wanted to...I dunno, go catch a movie, get a drink?"

"You know," Serenity said "Even the greatest of men has trouble asking a girl out"

Stephen chuckled "No guy is good at asking a girl out,"

Serenity asked "I'd love too, go with you"

Stephen smiled.

Serenity looked down at herself and then back up "Just give me a second to change," she said "Come on..."

Leading the way up to drive, Serenity opened the front door and led Stephen into the living room where as she guessed Jamie and Connor were playing on the play station.

"Stephen," Connor said, pausing the game and pushing himself off the floor. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, just asked Ness if she wanted to go catch a movie," Stephen answered

"Make yourself at home," Serenity said to Stephen "I'll just a sec," she added heading upstairs. Jamie following her.

"You're going out?" he asked, jumping onto his cousin's bed

"I won't be long sweetheart," Serenity said ruffling Jamie's hair as she walked around to her closet and pulled open the door. She looked through her clothes; she pulled out a few jeans, a skirt and a few shirts. After a while of trying clothes and not liking them she settled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a red halter top. She grabbed a black jacket from the back of her door and layed it out on her bed, before walking into her bathroom. She had a quick wash, brushed her hair she brushed it back into a high ponytail, leaving her fringe down. She then returned to her room sat on her bed with Jamie still behind her. She pulled on her knee length boots over her jeans then stood and put on her jacket. She grabbed her bag from inside her wardrobe and placed her mobile and purse inside. Before turning to Jamie.

"What do you think?" she asked

"Beautiful." he said smiling

Serenity smiled and kissed his forehead, "Come on," she said taking his hand and leading him downstairs. Stephen and Connor stopped talking when she entered the room.

"Wow," they both said

"You look amazing," Stephen said

"Thanks," Serenity said "Con," she added

"Dont worry, Ness..." Connor said "I got everything under control"

"Shall we go?" Stephen asked

Serenity nodded "Yeah." She turned to Jamie and hugged him tightly, kissing his forehead "I'll see you later, baby boy"

Then followed Stephen out to his car.

* * *

"I didnt know Connor was staying with you," Stephen said as they drove towards the closest Cinema.

"Yeah, he lost his flat keys through the first anomaly," Serenity said "Been staying with me ever since"

"You dont seem to mind,"

"Nah. Connor's great. Besides I trust him, and he's great with Jamie,"

Stephen nodded and turned onto the High Road. He stopped outside the Phoenix Cinema. After he shut down the car he got out and opened Serenity's door for her. She smiled and thanked him, walking beside him into the cinema. Stephen bought them tickets to see The Fast and Furious.

"Hmm," Serenity said as she and Stephen made their way into the movie theater with their snacks and took their seats at the back.

"What?" Stephen asked, looking across at her

"You and Vin Diesel, all in the same night?" She said "I must be one of the luckiest girls alive,"

Stephen chuckled "Getting a date with you, i must be the luckiest guy alive,"

"Oh yeah," Serenity said "You definitely are,"

They both started laughing as the lights dimmed and the film started. During the movie, Stephen placed his arm around Serenity's shoulder and she laid her head against his shoulders. She had never actually thought she would get this close to Stephen and only in a matter of a week. But after everything that had happened in the past two days, learning of the Future predator and everything she was happy to learn that she could still relax and have a normal life.

As the movie progressed, Serenity felt her self grow closer to Stephen not just physically here at the movie theater but she knew it would change the way she looked at him around the University and on the Anomaly project. Granted she had a crush on Stephen from the moment she had met him, but she honestly didnt think he knew her up until they started on the Anomaly project together. The first time Connor had gone to Cutter with the Monster clipping in the paper, she didnt think anything of what was happening now would come out of it. It felt like the first creature that appeared, had appeared months ago. It didnt feel like only a week ago, it honestly felt like months. She wondered if anyone else felt the same as she did, or was it just her who had noticed this. There was an explosion on the screen, which caused mostly everyone in the cinema to jump. Serenity jumped slightly, and felt Stephen's arm tighten around her shoulder. She smiled to herself in the dark, glad that no one could see her face through the darkness. She reached for some popcorn and her hand touched Stephen's, she looked up at him and her eyes connected with his. She hadn realized how close they really where and was slightly startled when she noticed how close Stephen's face was to hers. Their noses were almost touching.

"Sorry," she whispered

"Its okay," Stephen answered in a whisper

Slowly, Serenity felt her face move closer to his in the dark, she then felt her lips brush against his ever so softly. She moved to pull away, but was surprised when she felt his lips react to hers. Not only had she never thought that she would be on a date with Stephen Hart, she never thought she would actually be kissing him either. The kiss was short, but it was soft and sweet. Kinda like Stephen in general. When Stephen pulled away, Serenity's eyes fluttered open slowly and a smile spread onto her face. She turned her head back towards the screen, and licked her lips lightly, the smile never leaving her face.

After what felt like an eternity, the movie ended and the lights came back on. Everyone infront of them started to move, Serenity moved her head of Stephen's shoulder and he removed his arm from her shoulders. They grabbed their coats and followed the line of people out of the theater. Walking back to Stephen's car, Serenity felt Stephen's hand slip in hers and she smiled, but didnt remove her hand from his until she was sitting in the passenger's seat of his car. Though as he drove to a local bar, he maintained a hold on her hand, the same happened as they entered the bar. Serenity bought herself a cherry brandy. Stephen couldnt drink as much as he would have, because he didnt want to risk it while driving. Serenity knew that Stephen wouldnt do anything that stupid, when he was alone let alone with her. He wasnt stupid like most guys in the pub.

Sitting at an empty table, opposite Stephen, Ness smiled when one of her favorite songs started playing.

_I've had a little bit too much much_

_All of the people start to rush, start to rush by_

_How does he twist a dance, cant find my drink oh man_

_Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone_

_Whats go-ing on, on the floor?_

_I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore_

_Keep it cool what's the name of this club?_

_I can't remember but it's alright, alright_

_Just dance gonna be ok_

_da da doo doo mm_

_Just dance. Spin that record babe_

_da da doo doo mm_

_Just dance gonna be ok_

_Dance. Dance. Dance. Just Dance._

"Come on," Stephen said, holding out his hand to Serenity

"Where?" She asked, but took his hand and followed him to the dance floor. She smiled and pulled back, "No, Stephen....come on,"

"You said you loved to Dance," Stephen reminded her "Remember, when you said you went out with Sarah and Kim? You all liked to dance?"

Serenity sighed, and nodded

"Then show me," Stephen said

Serenity closed her eyes and bit her lip softly, before nodding. She laughed as Stephen twirled her, she hadn't had this much fun in a long time. There was nothing on her mind, except for amount of fun she was having here with Stephen. The song ended and another started, but Stephen still wouldnt let her sit down. A few songs later, Serenity and Stephen were walking back to his car.

"You're a good dancer," Stephen said

Serenity laughed "Thanks," she said "My parents will be glad that the lessons paid off"

"Lessons?" Stephen asked

"Yeah, my mom enrolled me in dance class for my 5th birthday." Serenity said "She said I could be anything I wanted...and when I was a child I wanted to be a dancer...she was a dancer herself and my dad was a lawyer. Weird mix, I know. But I saw one of my mom's dances one day and I instantly knew I wanted to be just like her."

"So why are you taking Paleontology, at the University?"

"I dunno," Serenity said as she clipped her belt into its lock and Stephen climbed into the driver's side of his car "I guess, I have always had an interest in Dinosaurs...I mean what kid doesnt? And I just wanted to learn as much as I could about them. But I have always still wanted to learn to dance like my mother. My grandparents knew of my passion to dance and when I moved over here when I lost my parents, they enrolled be into a dance class over here, so I wouldnt miss any lessons."

"So you been dancing since you were 5?"

"Yep," Serenity said "I'll dance to pretty much anything...but I prefer something with a beat...it makes it easier..." she smiled

The rest of the car ride was used playing 20 questions again. And as usual it was Serenity doing most of the talking.

"Sarah was born November 15th, her parents where writers, they uh...divorced when she was 10 and she lived with her mother. When her dad re-married she gained two step-brothers. Her mother never re-married, but she did adopt twins. A boy and a girl. Uh...I think their names are, Jenna and Liam. Sarah's step-brothers are Daniel and Thomas."

"What about Kim?" Stephen asked

"Kim. She was born December 13th. Her Father is a Photographer and her mother is a nurse. Kim has 2 older siblings: Jess and Carl and three younger brothers. Bradley, Nathan and Leigh. They live right here in London actually."

"You were best friends for how long?"

"6 years." Serenity answered "We met when we were in Secondary school. First year. So we would have been 12 at the time."

Stephen nodded "And you've known Connor?"

"Oh, I've known Connor since I first moved here." Serenity confirmed "I remember it like it was yesterday. And I think I always will."

"Tell me?" Stephen asked, not wanting to push

"Sure," she said with a smile "Well, huh. I had just moved here, and it was my first day in a brand new school. A little girl, in a new country, no parents, no friends, nothing except my memories of what had happened. I was quiet, wouldnt talk to no one, because I was still upset about what had happened. There was this group of girls, Gabriella, Kirsten, Allie and Janie. The moment I walked through the doors of my new school, I knew it was going to be hard. When I wouldnt tell those four girls who I was, they started picking on me. They soon found out what had happened to my family, and the teased me for having no parents, it really hurt me but I was too scared to stand up to them. It seemed they were top people in school, it was an infant's school, but everyone was scared of them. Mostly because they were always together, and if you messed with one you messed with them all.

One day after school, I was sitting in the children's park on the swings. As usual I was alone. There were a few kids around, and then Gabriella, Kirsten, Allie and Janie showed up. They came straight towards me and told me to move. I said no. Everyone was surprised because nobody had ever told these girls 'No' before. But from a young age, I wasnt a kid who would be pushed around easily. They pushed me off the swings and onto the tar mark. Started taunting me about not having parents. But i ignored them, I had gotten used to it after a week. When Allie realized that what she and the others were saying, wasnt getting to me. She hit me. That's when Connor stepped in. He told them to leave me alone. Connor, Duncan and Tom stuck up for me. Granted we were only five, but it was nice to finally have some friends."

"I figured you wasnt the type of girl to be pushed around," Stephen said

"I dont see the point in bullying," Serenity said "Jamie's getting it in school now, because he doesnt live with his parents. But I told him, as long as he has friends by his side he'll get through it. He's got his friends Max, Jesse and Taylor. He's known them for two years. I had to go a whole week without friends, before someone stood up for me."

"Yeah, your right...friends like that dont come around very often,"

Serenity smiled and nodded "Yeah. Ever since that day I havent managed to get rid of Connor. He's older than me by 2 months, and if you havent noticed he is really protective of me. Always have been since that day. I will admit, at times its nice to have someone who will protect you, because I will admit there is a few things that im terrified off"

"And they are?"

Serenity smiled as she looked out of the front window to see they had arrived outside her home, "Ooo...their gonna have to wait" she said, "looks like we're here,"

"Damn it," Stephen said jokiningly

"Another time," Serenity said, when Stephen and finally stopped

"Good," he said

"What?" she asked

"There'll be another time,"

Serenity smiled and nodded "Yeah. Good."

"Come on," Stephen said and he took her hand walking her to the door. Once there, he turned to her and dipped his head kissing her softly, this time the kiss was longer, but still as soft and sweet as the first. This time, when Stephen pulled away it was reluctantly. "I had fun tonight," he said

"Me too," Serenity said

"Good night,"

"Night,"

Stephen kissed her again before returning to his car and leaving. Serenity watched until he had disappeared around the corner, before she opened her front door and stepped into the dark hallway. She closed the door softly, and leaned against it. A smile enlightening her features. Hanging up her bag, Serenity looked into the living room. The TV was on, though the DVD had finished. Connor and Jamie where asleep on the couch. Serenity smiled and hurried upstairs to change into her bed clothes. She placed her clothes from that night in the hamper on top of the stairs and grabbed her dressing gown from the back of the bathroom door. She wrapped it around herself, before making her way back downstairs. She quietly woke Connor.

"Shh," she said as he started to speak, she pointed at Jamie, before picking him up and carrying him upstairs to bed. She changed him into his Pajamas and tucked him into bed, kissing his forehead before she left the room. Leaving the door open ajar and the landing light on as usual.

Connor was in his room when Serenity pushed open the door.

"Did you have fun?" he asked

"Yeah," Serenity said "I did..."

"Good," Connor said

Serenity nodded "Well, goodnight" she said, she hugged him and kissed his cheek before heading down the hall, past Jamie's room and into her own. She closed the door behind her. Her room was glowing orange, from her bedside table light. She walked to her window and drew the curtains. Before throwing her dressing gown over her dressing table's chair and climbing into bed. She switched off the light and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Everything was quiet. It was nice.

* * *

Next morning, Serenity was awoken by _Lady Gaga - Poker Face._ She changed her ring tone often throughout the day; it was a habit that she had been trying to break for a while. It was Cutter.

_"Serenity, can you and Connor meet me at Wellington Zoo?"_ He asked

"Sure," Serenity said "I'll just drop Jamie off at a friends...and we'll be straight over"

_"Okay...see you soon," Cutter_ said before the line went dead.

With a huge groan, Serenity rolled out of bed and looked at the clock, it was 12:00pm all ready. Yawning, she stretched and made her way into her joint bathroom, washed her face, waking herself up. She brushed her teeth before returning to her room to dress in her usual jeans and t-shirt. She brushed her hair and brushed it into a ponytail. She then walked down the hallway to Connor's room and shook him vigorously until he jerked awake.

"Cutter called," she said "Time to go!"

"No," Connor grumbled but got up anyway as Serenity walked down the hall to Jamie's room to wake him.

When Jamie and Connor were getting dressed, Serenity hurried downstairs to start a quick breakfast she made Jamie some cereal and a glass of orange juice, while she made Connor some coffee. She made herself a coffee with a lot of sugar to wake herself up. She was finished her coffee when the boys tiredly entered the kitchen. Connor downed his coffee and made himself some toast, as Jamie quickly ate his breakfast. Serenity had already called Taylor's mother to see if Jamie could stay with her, the woman had agreed.

"Your going to Taylor's," Serenity said to Jamie "Jackie is expecting you,"

Jamie nodded, and when he was finished the three of them left.

After dropping Jamie off, Connor and Serenity pulled up outside Wellington Zoo. Both were shattered and half asleep when they were walking towards Stephen and Cutter.

"Are you okay?" Stephen asked, moving to Serenity's side

"It's a Saturday," she grumbled "I should be in bed...not chasing creatures"

"You look terrible," he whispered

"Thank you," she laughed "I try my best"

Stephen laughed and took her hand, and started following Nick and the SAS soldiers towards the woods surrounding the Zoo. Helen had alerted Claudia about needing dogs to find the creature's lair. The tracker dogs were ahead of with more SAS soldiers, sniffing the air for the scent.

"The creature's lair must be somewhere very close," Serenity heard Nick said, as they walked in a horizontal single line

"What happens when we find this thing?" Serenity called up

"We kill it," Nick said

"I thought we only killed these creatures in self-defence?" Ryan asked

"This one's too dangerous," Nick said "And if we kill it, we can't affect the past or the present"

"Shoot to kill. That makes a refreshing change." Ryan said "I was starting to feel like a social worker"

Serenity smiled.

As they entered the woods, the dogs started barking. There was a roaring sound then a scream as one of the soldiers disappeared from view. Everyone with guns turned in the direction of the lost solider. Stephen tightened his hold on Serenity's hand and pulled her into him, his hand moving to around her shoulders. Gunshots were all you could hear but nothing could be seen.

"There's nothing," Ryan said

There were more gunshots, the dogs were barking like mad, so the creature had to be around there somewhere.

"Make sure you verify your targets," Ryan said to his men

There was low movement sounds and snapping noises, coming from somewhere above. Serenity looked skyward "Look up!" she yelled causing everyone to look up into the trees. Amongst the trees, Serenity spotted the creature; it leapt from tree to tree like a giant ape would. The creature jumped into a tree were it was aligned with her, Ness felt her eyes grow wide as she realized this. She had broken away from Stephen at this point. The creature leapt at her from the trees, and Serenity felt someone push her to the ground from behind. As the creature jumped over her and disappeared again.

Rolling over onto her back, Ness so that it had been Connor who had saved her...again.

"Thanks," she said as he helped her to her feet.

"What the hell was that?" Stephen asked "We're gonna need a bigger gun," he added

"It seems to always been one step ahead of us all the time," Serenity said,

Everything had come to a stand still since a moment ago, the team was standing around facing each other, and the SAS soldiers were not that far away, their guns pointed in different directions. Helen was leaning against a tree opposite them, eating an apple. She seemed at peace with the whole situation. The team had figured they were safer if they were together than seperate. Seeing as no predator would attack something bigger than itself.

"I warned you it was smart," Helen commented

"It would be helpful if you could tell us how to catch it," Nick said

"What we need is something that gives us an edge," Stephen said, his arm around Serenity "Some weakness in its defenses...Otherwise it's just gonna pick us off one by one"

"The dogs." Serenity said suddenly "The dogs went crazy before it attacked"

"What would make them go off like that?" Connor asked

"Cant be smell, if there was a scent trail, they'd have followed it," Stephen said

"Hearing," Serenity said "Sound. They heard something"

"It's using sound" Connor said

"That's why it manages to stay ahead of us" Nick interjected "It can detect physical movement before it's within visual range"

"Like echolocation," Ryan added

"High frequency sound waves" Serenity explained "It's like a sonar system. Some animals use it to detect prey"

"Like a bat..." Connor said

"You said there was bats blood in the lion enclosure," Serenity said to Connor

"That's it" Connor said "This thing must be some kind of...I dont know."

"Super bat" Serenity and Connor finished together

"Their right," Helen said finally "Three quarters, of all mammal species are bats or rats. Maybe the future belongs to them"

"We can use its own weapon against it," Nick said looking at Connor and Serenity

"An oscilloscope," Connor said

"It's in the car." Nick said "Go get it"

Serenity watched as Connor run off, before following him. He was ahead of her, and by the time she reached the car park, she heard a yelling and screeching. She started to run faster, pushing herself through the trees. She saw Connor on the floor beside Nick's Silver pick-up. She panic's and picks up a stone.

"Hey!" she yells but the creature ignores her, she throws the large stone in her hand hitting the creature, which then turns to her and growls. "Oh no," she said, backing up slightly. She can feel her heart racing in her rib cage and is frozen with fear as the creature walks towards her growling. The creature crouched down and sprang at Serenity as a gunshot goes off behind her, the creature backs up a bit as Stephen comes into view and shoots several more rounds. Once the creature disappears, Stephen pulls Serenity into him, holding her tightly.

Nick and the others arrive soon after. Serenity is leaning against the car.

"I thought I was going to die then," Connor said

"But you didnt" Nick said

"No." Connor said "Quite chuffed about that" he added with a small laugh

"Maybe you should go home," Nick offered, he had offered Serenity the same but she had declined the offer.

"No. Im going to stay" Connor said "I mean, Han Solo, he wouldnt give up before the Job's done, would he?" Connor said

"Always saw you as R2-D2 myself," Nick said, patting him on the shoulder "But I take your point"

As Nick walked away, Serenity smiled when Connor turned to look at her.

"Hey," he said

"Hi,"

"Thanks...for saving my life,"

"Your my friend...you've saved me numerous times...it's the least I could do" she said

* * *

Back in the woods, the dogs had found the creature's lair. Serenity wasnt sure if she was relieved about this. It looked like a storage unit.

"What do they keep in here?" Serenity asked

"Its animal crate storage," Stephen answered

So she had been right. It was a storage unit. Maybe the creature had been using it for more that protection and shelter, maybe it was storing something of its own. But what that was, no one knew just yet.

"Great place for a lair," Helen commented

The oscilloscope that Connor was holding was bleeping like mad, and Ryan and his men were continuing searching. Serenity peeked over Connor's shoulder.

"Whatever is making that noise is right on top of us," Ness commented, "The dogs should be going crazy,"

"Come on," Nick said leading them into the storage room

"It's in here somewhere," Connor said as the oscilloscope started to bleep faster

There was a screeching sound and Serenity and Stephen followed Helen to the back of the room. There in a box was a group of squealing young predators.

"Oh my -" Serenity said as Stephen knelt down beside the predators, she looked up towards the back of the room and something caught her eye. She moved closer to inspect it. She clenched her eyes closed tightly and turned when she heard Nick's voice

"My god. It's given birth"

"Oh," Connor said "Cute"

"There are three bodies back here;" Serenity called from the back "Looks like she's storing them to feed her young"

The oscilloscope started bleeping rapidly. And Serenity whipped around quickly to look at her friend

"We've got company!" Connor yelled

There came thumping from overhead, Ness turned to see Stephen at her side, his gun raised to the roof above. Everyone was looking up but nothing could be seen. Ryan and his men were aiming their guns everywhere, as were Nick and Stephen but there was no creature to kill.

"Where the hell is it?" Ryan shouted

There was a low grumbling sound then a scream as another solider was taken by the creature.

"Stephen," Nick called

Serenity turned upon hearing another low grumble, the creature was behind her. She screamed and pushed Stephen to the side as the creature jumped to the other side of the unit, its sharp talons ripping the skin on Ness's arm open. It had scarred her from the shoulder to the elbow, and the cut was bleeding. Not alot, but still enough to turn the Predator's attention back to her. Ness, could tell that the creature was thinking and calculating its chances of attacking her before it was attacked itself. There were a number of guns pointed at the creature, but the predator only had eyes and senses for Serenity and her blood.

Nick, noticing that the creature was waiting for an opportunity to attack Ness, grabbed one of the young predators and run from the storage unit, in an attempt to lure the creature away from Ness and the others.

"Nick!" Serenity and Claudia yelled, as the squealing young predator alerted its mother's presence to its distress calls. The creature followed Nick out of the unit it an attempt to save its young. It had no interest in Serenity now.

The team waited and soon heard the sounds of gunshots and breaking glass. Then there was silence, except for the squealing of the young predator. Making their way out of the storage unit, the team spotted Cutter walking out of a green house, where there was no glass left in the panes and the dead Predator on the floor beneath the glass.

* * *

After they had packed up the young predators, Nick, Claudia and Helen returned to Home Office. Serenity had her arm bandaged up by the medic's on the scene and she and Connor headed home. Serenity picked up Taylor, Max, Jesse and Jamie from Taylor's house. She didnt mind having them over the remainder of the day. She would take them home later that night. Even though it was the weekend, she didnt want to risk being called out in the middle of the night and having to take them all with her. She couldnt put them in danger like that.

"What do you thinks going to happen?" Connor asked Serenity after they had picked up the kids

"I dont," Serenity said, her arm was twinging a bit under her jacket but she refused to let Connor drive. "If it's up to Lester he'll want them destroyed..."

"You really think so?" Connor asked "There's a dangerous future anomaly open in the past, creatures could come pouring through. Some worse than what we saw earlier,"

"Can we talk about this later?" Serenity asked, looking in the rear view mirror at the kids.

"Sure," Connor said

A couple of silent minutes later, they pulled up outside the house. Serenity had driven through McDonalds to get food for the kids and was happy to finally be home. She gave Connor the front door keys and watched as he disappeared into the house with them. Jamie was the only one who remained.

"Ness," he said

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"What happened to your arm?" Jamie asked

"Nothing baby boy," Serenity answered pulling her jacket down over the bandage "Go on into the house, I'll be there in a minute"

Jamie nodded and run up to the front door and disappeared.

"Knew I would find out where you lived, if I followed you" said a voice from behind

Serenity snapped her head up and looked behind her; Kyle Green was standing at the foot of her drive

"You stalking me now?" she asked

"No," Kyle answered

"Well it looks like it," Serenity said "What you doing here Kyle?"

"I wanted to know what you get up to when you leave College everyday"

"What I do has nothing to do with you!"

"Im just curious," Kyle said "What were you doing at the Zoo so early? With Professor Cutter, Stephen Hart and that geek Connor Temple?"

"Connor's not a geek." Serenity defended "He's my friend!"

"A friend that lives with you"

"Got a problem with that?" Serenity asked

"I dont know,"

"What do you want Kyle?" Serenity asked "Is this because I bailed on your last two proposals for a movie?"

"Yeah. I wanna know how come you won't come out with me if you're so busy," Kyle said "But you'll go out with Stephen Hart?"

Serenity looked at him weirdly

"I saw you last night," Kyle said "At the movie theater. I was there with my friends. I saw you guys sit at the back of the room."

"Look Kyle, you're really great. Okay. But, the fact is, I only see you as a friend..." Serenity explained "Besides...I got a boyfriend,"

That wasnt exactly true, but she couldnt ignore what she felt between her and Stephen. Maybe there was something more than just friends between them. Only time could tell. After this, Kyle nodded he looked disappointed, but left. Serenity sighed but locked her car and disappeared into her house. Connor was watching TV and the kids where upstairs playing. Serenity took a seat on the sofa beside Connor, he was watching the news. They were talking about the disappearances of the three people they had found earlier that day. Connor and Serenity exchanged looks and changed the channel. At 10:00 Serenity took Jesse, Max and Taylor home. Jamie was sleeping over at Jesses. Ness, hugged and kissed him goodnight, and he promised to behave.

* * *

Next day in the Forest of Dean, Serenity stood beside, Stephen, Abby and Connor. Nick had told them that he was entering the anomaly with Helen and Ryan to find the future anomaly. In a crate near the anomaly were the Young future predators.

"Be careful with them," Nick said as the SAS soldiers picked up the crate of young predators. "Their our only hope of finding the future anomaly"

The SAS soldiers disappeared through the anomaly with Ryan following behind.

"If we dont make it back," Nick said turning to Stephen "Push Lester through the worst anomaly you can find,"

Serenity grinned.

"Its a given," Stephen said

"Be careful," Serenity said approaching Nick, and she did something she had never done before, she hugged him "Come back safe."

"We will," Nick said nodding at her and winking as he did so, before walking towards the Anomaly. Before being stopped by Claudia. Serenity didnt hear what was being said between the two, but was surprised when Claudia kissed him. Before returning to Lester's side. Nick looked towards his wife, who was looking just as surprised as Serenity. Nick was smiling like a Chester cat before disappearing through the anomaly with his wife.

The anomaly glittered as the bodies of Nick and Helen Cutter disappeared. No one knew what it was like on the other side of the anomaly, nobody but the ones who had just passed through. Serenity knew she would have loved to go, if given the chance. But she understood why neither Lester nor Nick would have allowed any of them passing through into the Prehistoric times. Nick had become protective of his team, not wanting any of them to get hurt and whether Lester liked to admit it or not, he wasnt willing for any of the team to get hurt either. Too much paper work. Serenity smiled at the thought, before removing her phone from her pocket as it started to ring. She checked caller ID and saw it was the Lab, in which they had sent the creature for an autopsy

"Hello," she said as she answered the phone

Stephen, Connor and Abby turned to her as she said this. They all looked surprised by the look on her face, they could tell that the news wasnt good.

"Uh-huh? Yeah." She said after a while "You're sure?"

"Ness?" Stephen said

Serenity raised her hand to tell him to be quiet a second, as she continued to listen to the person on the phone.

"There's no chance you could have made a mistake?" Serenity asked

"Ness, give me the phone" Stephen said

Serenity gave him a look that said _'wait'_ "Okay, I understand. Thanks" she said before hanging up and turning to the others.

"The lab?" Stephen asked

"Yeah," Serenity said "The creature's autopsy proves beyond any doubt that it was definitely a male"

Stephen shook his head, as Connor and Abby exchanged looks.

"It's got to be female. It was nurturing its young" Stephen said

"Maybe in this species, that's a job for the boys?" Serenity said

"Better be." Stephen said "Because if not it means the mother's still out there"

Serenity sighed and looked at Connor, "Unbelievable," she mumbled "A family of predators...and I though one was bad enough..."

There was a tingling noise, and Stephen, Serenity, Connor and Abby turned quickly towards the anomaly. Had something just passed through it? Or was it getting weaker?

"What happened?" Claudia asked, as Serenity moved closer to the anomaly

"Not sure," she said

"Did you see something?" Claudia asked

"Nothing" Abby answered

Connor stepped up beside Serenity and held out the compass, the two friends looked at the needle, but it didnt look like anything had changed

"Is the anomaly getting weaker?"

"No" Connor said

"No change," Serenity finished

Then what the hell had happened? Serenity looked at Connor then back at the Anomaly. What was happening?

* * *

After learning the truth about the dead Future Predator, Nick and Helen returned. They were alone, Ryan nor is men where there.

"What happened?" Serenity asked

"Did you find the Future Anomaly?" Lester asked

"Captain Ryan didnt make it," Nick said "And all his men are dead. Whatever happens, nobody goes back through"

"Well, Im sorry to break your new rule so soon, Nick, but, um, im not staying," Helen said moving away from her husband

"Well what did you come back through for then?" Nick asked

"Oh, just a little, um, unfinished business," Helen said looking towards Stephen.

Serenity, who was standing beside him, dropped his hand and looked up at him. He didnt look at her.

"You see Nick, it was just one of those things" Helen continued "I was lonely. And you didnt seem to care about me. And Stephen was so sweet and attentive"

Serenity started moving away from Stephen back towards Connor, she could feel her heart twinge in pain. She had fallen hard for Stephen, but she couldnt believe this, she didnt want to, but something was telling her that it was the truth. Ness, felt someone's hands on her shoulders and she looked up to see it was Connor. She smiled weakly at him before looking back at Stephen, who was still refusing to look at her.

"Shut up, Helen" Stephen finally said

"Oh, you mean you never told him?" Helen said in mock surprise, she knew what she was doing "Oh dear,"

"What an extremely awkward moment," Lester said

"You see, I dont want to be alone anymore" Helen said

Stephen turned to look at Serenity who was staring at him with pure hurt on her face. Connor was staring at Stephen, he didnt know how to react. Stephen had hurt his best friend. How was he supposed to protect her from heartache? He couldnt. He couldnt save her this time.

"You once said you'd do anything for me if I gave you the chance, well, here it is" Helen said drawing Stephen's attention back to her "Come with me" she stepped towards Stephen.

"Dont do this," Stephen said looking back at her

"Falling for one of your students is never a good idea, but something these things just happen, you know" Helen said

"How could you keep that from me, for so many years?" Nick finally asked

"There was no point in saying anything," Stephen said "It was a long time ago, in the past"

"The past has a habit of coming back these days, doesnt it?" Serenity commented, from beside Connor, she was staring at Stephen.

"Well?" Helen said walking back towards the Anomaly "Are you coming?"

Stephen sighed and walked forward, Serenity couldnt believe that he was actually going to leave with her. She watched as he approached the anomaly. "You know what I've forgotten Helen?" he said "Sometimes you can be a real bitch!" he turned and walked back to his original space.

Helen smiled, and then turned to Nick before disappearing through the Anomaly. It was clear she had only come back to do that. Make sure Nick knew about her and Stephen. She knew he wouldnt go with her. She just wanted Nick to know, and she wanted to hurt as many people as possible. Just like she had done in the past. The team watched her go, back through the anomaly, before Nick spoke to them. Talking about a woman, they had never heard of before.

"Where's Claudia?" Nick asked

"Claudia?" Lester repeated confused

"Where's Claudia Brown?" Nick asked again

"Dont know anyone of that name," Lester stated

Serenity looked around at everyone; they were wearing the identical confused faces

"No, come on." Nick said "Where is she?"

"We really," Stephen said "We dont know what your talking about"

"Never heard of her," Connor said this time

"Look, you've been working with her every day for months," Nick said, clearly getting frustrated "So dont tell me you dont know who she is"

"No, idea, sorry," Lester said

Nick moved forward and gripped Lester; the SAS soldiers moved and aimed their guns at Nick.

"Look, where is she?" Nick asked again

"Cutter, we dont know her" Connor said

"No one knows her!" Abby and Serenity added

"Wait, something's wrong." Nick said "This isn't right. Something's gone wrong. Something's happened, something's changed. We've done something. Something we've done has changed the past and she's not here anymore."

"Look," Serenity said pointing at the Anomaly, it was expanding and contracting.

Nick looked behind him "Oh, God. Oh my God." he said, he looked back at his team, as the anomaly grew bigger and then smaller again -

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: I know this Chapter is alot longer than the rest, but there was alot of pieces of the show that I skipped and put in my own parts. For you who wanted Stephen/Ness moments. I hope you are satisfied with what I have written here. Whats going to happen between them now, though...now that Helen has reveled her secret to Nick and the team? What should Ness do? Opinions are welcome; I will take them into consideration while writing season 2.**

**Grace: Rex is like the perfect pet obviously, i fell in love with him the moment i first saw him, but this weeks are second on my cute list lol. Yeah, Connor and Abby will be together soon. Can't wait. I know you like Jamie, lol. He is cute. I will admit, but not just because he is my character. lol. Anyway. Hope you enjoyed this last chapter, because I know you wanted more Stephen/Ness.**

**MandyAckles and Berta433: Thanks for the reviews. I hope I dont disappoint you in future chapters. I won't say why. Because that would be spoiling it for you and everyone else who reads this story. Any thanks again for the review.**

**Eliephant: I took your advice, but changed it slightly. Instead of a messy breakup with Connor, im trying with Stephen because it would be easier to do what with Helen's secret and all. Anyway, like I said to MandyAckles and Berta433, I hope I dont disappoint you in future chapters. And I hope your enjoying the story as much as my other reviews and myself**

**Kate: As usual, im glad to hear your enjoying the story. And like everyone else you voted Stephen as Serenity's new boyfriend. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, as much as I did whilst writing it. Looking forward to hearing your views on season 2 and 3 when I actually finish writing them.**

**I had quite a few reviews on this story and im extremely happy about that. Nice to know people are interested in primeval as much as I am. I know Grace is. lol. Anyway, I hope you lot are still here when I post season 2. Anyway, bye for now. Happy reading. Looking forward to hearing from you, when im finished with Chapter 1 of Primeval Season 2.**

**We also see into a bit of Serenity's past. I can say, that more of that will be revealed in Season 2. Along with little Jamie's.**

**See you soon**

**Bye**

**~Selene**


	8. SEASON 2 DISCLAIMER

_This is Season 2 of Primeval – The Beginning._

_As the anomalies continue to appear and animals from future and past come tumbling through. Can the team stick together to find out the reason? Can Serenity trust Stephen after Helen's confession? And who's the new boy that's taken a liking to Ness and Jamie? And what does he want?_

_Find out soon!_


	9. The Raptors

__

Primeval - Season 2

**A/N: Hey everyone. Im back, with the second season of everyone's favorite show PRIMEVAL! We left off with Nick coming back from the past with Helen to learn that his present had changed. Who is this Claudia Brown? Can Nick convince is team that their actions have changed the past? Or is too late?**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The Raptors**

* * *

"Its closing," Serenity said, looking up from the compass she held in her hand. Nick glanced behind himself before starting for the Anomaly. "Someone stop him!" she yelled, throwing out her hand as Stephen moved forward, and grabbed Nick to stop him from getting through to Anomaly.

"No," Nick said struggling "I need to go...I need to make things right!"

"Dont be stupid," Stephen replied "You'll get marooned there"

Suddenly right infront of them the anomaly closed. Leaving Nick trapped in this new world. Stephen let him go as he dropped to his knees.

"Something's happened," Nick was muttering "Something's happened while I was there. Something's changed!" he stood to face the team "The world's evolved differently." He added.

"On my way," Lester said hanging up his phone "I think we're done here, aren't we?"

"No, no, Claudia Brown," Nick said running towards Lester, preventing him from leaving "Claudia Brown, she's been with us since the beginning. She was in charge of the day-to-day running of the anomaly operation"

"No. That's Leek. Oliver Leek. You can't have forgotten him, you saw him at the ARC this morning"

"The what?" asked Nick

"The ARC." Serenity said "The Anomaly Resource Centre"

"No, no, you mean Home Office" Nick said looking at her

"No, we moved from that place ages ago," she answered confusion starting to infiltrate her mind. What was happening? What was happening to them?

"Sorry," Lester said "Is he having a nervous breakdown? Anyhow, I've got a meeting, so if someone could call him an ambulance..." and he turned and walked towards the car waiting for him

"He's fine," Abby said

"Getting a little old for imaginary friends, Professor" Lester said over his shoulder. Serenity stepped forward and pulled Nick to his feet and helped him to the silver 4x4, once he was in the Passenger's seat, Stephen in the drivers. She and Connor returned to her own Car and sped off after the rest of the team.

* * *

Castle Cross Shopping Mall

The shopping mall was deserted, everyone had gone home. The only two people left were stationed in the surveillance room checking for any intruders or break in's were two security guards.

One of the security guards, sat at the computers checking the over, when his partner opened the door and closed it behind him. He leaned down beside his friend "Quiet Night?" he said

The second guard nodded sleepily, suddenly on one of the monitors, a bowling ball was seen moving back to the starting point down in the game room, although all was empty. "What the?" one of the security guards murmured "Spoke to soon, probably kids," he sighed, before grabbing a radio and heading out the door to see what was going on.

"I need back-up," said a crackled voice over the radio "We've got an intruder,"

The second security guard sighed and left the surveillance room to go help.

Back in the game room, the first guard had gone down the lane and was shining his torch into the darkness. "Dont make me come in there and get you" he said, but the intruder did not show. After a bit, he stood and left for the back of the bowling stands. He shone his torch to see what was going on. There was squawking and clattering coming from one of the stands. And within seconds a giant lizard like creature jumped out at him. His screams carried and were heard by his partner back in the arcade.

The second guard walked halfway out onto the bowling lane, when he heard screeching. He turned and run back to the main part of the game room, when he heard snarling and crashing following his movements. He ran from the noise, but only made it halfway when he was attacked.

* * *

Once back at the ARC, Serenity pulled up beside Stephen's car and entered the building without looking at him he sighed and followed after her following her into the kitchen like part.

"We need to talk," he said as she opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, it was all Serenity would drink when she was on the job.

"There's nothing to discuss, Stephen" she said without looking at him, she opened her bottle and took a long draught before re-closing it and placing it on the counter before

"Then why dont you look at me?" he asked, now standing closer to her back than before

Ness sighed and turned around, she backed up slightly which wasnt much when she realized how close he was, there was a frown on her face as she looked up at him "There im looking at you."

Stephen leaned down and place a soft kiss against her lips, but Ness turned her head to the side, licked her lips and pushed him back "I cant Stephen," she murmured "You cant just expect me to ignore everything that was said back in the Forest of Dean and to act like it was nothing. You've got to give me some time"

"Time for what?"

Serenity scoffed. "You're unbelievable! If a lost love of mine came back and said that he wanted to take me away...your saying that you'd just stand there and not feel anything?"

"No, I'd fight for you," Stephen said "You're worth everything, Ness"

"I wanna fight for you too," Serenity said "And im gonna, but can you honestly expect me to just let this slide?"

"No," Stephen said, before the two looked up as they heard Lester explain about a new creature sighting.

"A shopping mall?" Ness said "You have got to be kidding me," she walked around Stephen and into the main part of the ARC, to where Connor stood

"I have instructed the police to stay out of it until we've investigated...oh, Professor, glad to see you are back well and safe. Though I hear your wife won't be joining us," Leek said, as he stood beside Lester in front of Cutter.

"Who the hell are you?" Nick asked

"Oh, yes. Professor Cutter seems to be suffering from some kind of stress-related amnesia," Lester said "They seem to have forgotten, well, pretty much everything, really."

"I havent forgotten a thing," Nick retorted "Wish I could"

"Now he's being enigmatic as well! What a vivid repertoire. Your really telling me you dont know who this man is?" Lester asked

Serenity's eyes connected with her professor's, she was staring at him oddly. Wondering what the hell was going on.

"No of course I know who he is. It's Leek, Oliver Leek. I know exactly who he is" Nick answered, turning back to Lester and Leek.

"Is this some kind of industrial action," Lester asked "or did no-one hear that we have a creature sighting in a shopping mall?"

The doors opened behind Ness, and she looked to see Stephen step inside "Come on, guys," she said looking around at the others and pulling Connor by his wrist as Nick followed.

* * *

"You didnt have a clue who Leek was then did you?"

Ness heard Connor ask from behind her, as she followed after Stephen and Abby.

"Nope," Cutter answered

Serenity didnt wait around to hear the rest and turned the corner at the end of the corridor pretty quickly almost running into a worker at the ARC. Muttering an apology she walked swiftly down the corridor and out of the doorway into the parking lot. Stephen and Abby where leaning against Cutter's car when she came out and she automatically walked towards her own. Connor and Cutter appeared out of the door behind her, and Connor made his way towards her.

"Meet you at the Shopping Mall," Connor said as the others climbed into Cutter's 4x4 and they sped off. The two friends were silent as the drove, it wasnt like them to be so quiet around one another but they couldnt find anything to say. That was until Connor spoke "Where's Jamie?"

"He's over at Max's," Ness answered "Charlene said she didnt mind watching him, if I had to work,"

"Good thing then,"

"Yeah," Ness said "I dont think we'll be getting home before tomorrow morning" it was growing dark now as they ran. Once making it to the Mall, Serenity pulled up beside Nick's car as Stephen and Abby were sorting out the guns.

"What are we using?" Stephen asked, as Serenity stopped beside him and took out her usual gun that she used

"Ketemine Phenyl," Abby answered "It would help if we knew what size creature we were dealing with. I've had to guess the dosage," she added

"Where's my gun?" Connor asked

Stephen and Ness changed looks and identical grins

"Abby and Ness got one,"

"They know how to use them," said Stephen

"How many animals have you tranquilized?" Abby asked

"I've played darts," said Connor "You know sometimes I think you dont trust me with firearms,"

"Dont know what gave you that idea," Ness said, patting her friend on the back "You ready?" she added turning to Stephen and Abby

"Yeah," came her replies and the four of them walked towards Nick.

"What now?" Stephen asked, as Nick turned.

"We go in!" he said

* * *

As the five of them reached the shutters of the Shopping Mall. They were stopped by rattling from other side, Abby and Ness both aimed their guns at the shutters as Stephen lowered himself to the floor, his gun held at point blank infront of him. The shutters raised as each one of them expected a creature to be on the other side, but it tuned out to be a man, he held up his hands in defence when he saw three guns being pointed at him.

"Who are you?" Nick asked sighing

"Duty manager," the man responded

"Tell us what happened," Stephen enquired walking forwards

"We got an emergency call from one of our operatives," The duty manager explained "We havent bee able to raise him since"

"What did he say?" Ness asked

"He didnt really say anything," The duty manager responded "He just sort of screamed"

"Did you see anything in there?" Nick asked

The duty manager shook his head

"Here's what we want you to do," Nick said "we want you to close these shutter's behind us, and dont open them until we tell you its safe, because whatever happens, it mustn't get out" Nick said, as he and the others entered the building.

"Hang on, who the hell are you people?" The duty manager asked, as the shutters closed. Serenity and Connor stood staring at him until the closed completely. They then returned to the others. Stephen and Cutter were walking ahead, talking quietly and Abby was waiting for Connor and Ness to catch up.

"- Stephen if your looking for closure," Nick's voice said rising in volume slightly "Im a little bit busy"

"I dont blame you for being angry,"

"Look," Nick said stopping and turning to face Stephen "Helen never cared about either of us. She's mad"

"Mad?" Stephen questioned

"She took off through the anomaly for 8 years; does that strike you as well-balanced? Just forget her. Im finished with the past, Im just not sure it's finished with me" Nick said quickening his pace

Finally making it to the Surveillance room, Serenity took up refuge on the seat nearest the cameras and tapped away on the keyboard in search of the computer. She had been on the lookout on her way up, but she couldnt see anything. But a camera picked up 50% more on screen than any human could with the naked eye.

"Can you get closer?" Nick asked

Serenity tapped some buttons, and the camera changed slightly

"Come on," Nick said quietly "Show us what you are"

Suddenly a blur run past the screen on the second floor

"What was that?" Abby asked

"Not sure," Ness said as he replayed the camera, the creature came back into view and she froze the image.

"Cretaceous Era, theropod dinosaur. Genuine article" Nick whispered

"Raptor." Connor said "I always thought we'd get one someday"

"It's beautiful," Nick murmured

Suddenly the raptor lunged at the camera destroying it. The team jumped back in surprise.

"I said it was beautiful, I didn't say it was friendly" Nick added

* * *

After leaving the safety of the Surveillance room, Serenity followed Nick and the others into the Game room cautiously. All on their guard knowing that raptor could have been anywhere. Nick, Stephen and Abby started to spread out as Connor started back to the door. Ness looked around. "Oi! Where you going?" she asked

"Going to get a slushy," Connor said lifting his finger to his lips "Shh"

Ness shook her head, and rolled her eyes as she took off after him. She saw him at the slushy machine filling a cup to the brim with blue ice "Oi! Hope you're going to pay for that" she said

"Yeah. If you can lend me a fiver"

Serenity removed a five pound note from her pocket and handed it over to her friend "Just hurry up. This thing could be anywhere"

"Thank you Ness," Connor called after her

As she was walking back, Serenity heard a hissing noise and slowed her walk; she looked over her shoulder to see Connor backing up.

"Ness," he said

"What?"

"Close the shutter,"

"Okay,"

Serenity turned and sprinted towards the shutter, the Raptor must have spotted Connor because he was running full out towards her, and the Shutters were starting to close.

"Run Connor," she shouted, the Raptor was hot on his tail "Come on!"

The raptor was gaining; Connor turned and threw the cup in his hand containing his slushy at the raptor, before he slid under the shutters as they closed. There was a rattling sound from the other side of the shutters, and Serenity jumped backwards in surprise before glaring down at her friend. There were heavy foot falls from behind and Nick, Stephen and Abby came running into view.

"Argh...hate that," Connor said groaning

"What?" Nick asked

"Brain freeze...from the...slushy," Connor responded placing a hand on his forehead.

The raptor hit the shutters again as Connor let out a breath

"Right, go check the atrium make sure we can contain her," Nick said

"We need more fire power," Stephen said "This is a raptor"

"I've just lost a friend because we disrupted nature once to often," Nick stated "And I dont intend on letting it happen again"

"You sure you're okay?" Stephen asked

Ness, Abby and Connor stopped. As Nick stopped ahead of them and turned to face Stephen once more.

"Under the circumstances, I'd say I was doing pretty well," The two nodded at one another, they both had smiles on their faces. At that moment they heard it. Hissing come from the hall near theirs. Ness, Abby and Connor took the remaining steps towards Nick and Stephen, as they turned towards the sound.

"Wait," Nick said holding his hand out and stopping Ness from moving forward any further "Ness, give me your gun, stay here" he added. Ness nodded and handed her gun over to Nick as he and Stephen walked down the hallway towards the hissing. Ness stood between Connor and Abby, praying that if it was the Raptor that Nick and Stephen would be able to get it, before it got them.

"You good?" Nick asked

Stephen nodded.

Down the hallway where the noise was coming from a shadow

"Go," Nick said as he and Stephen turned the remaining corner and held their guns at firing point, but instead of the Raptor coming at them came the night cleaner of the mall.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." He said turning off his machine and holding up his hands in defence "Dont shoot"

Stephen and Nick dropped their weapons in frustration

"Ness, Connor get this gut out of here," Nick said

Serenity sighed in frustration. How many people were actually in the building with this Raptor on the loose? Nick walked back towards them, handed Ness her gun as she and Connor walked forward motioning for the cleaning to follow them.

"Come on, you'll be fine," Serenity said to him.

Ness and Connor led the cleaner down the escalator and towards the entrance of the building. The silence was starting to get unbearable, until the Cleaner spoke.

"I havent got my jacket." he said

"You can get it later," Connor answered him

"I need my wallet and my keys," the cleaner responded.

"Fine"

They lead him down into the Locker room, so he could retrieve his belongings. As they reached the door, Ness took her position and held her gun out infront of her incase the Raptor had found its way down to the room. Connor hit the switch on the wall illuminating the small room in brightness.

"Wait; did you leave that door open?" Ness asked, glancing over her shoulder

"What?" The cleaner asked "I dont remember,"

"Give me the gun," Connor said

"What?" Ness asked not looking at him

"Come on, please?" Connor asked again almost pleading

"No," Ness answered "No!"

"It's just for a minute," Connor pleaded "You wanna go first?" he added looking at his friend. Ness sighed before handing over her gun.

"Thank you," Connor said as he entered the room as if he were in some sort of spy movie. Ness watched in disbelief. Her friend had been watching too much TV.

"Clear! It's clear!" Connor yelled after a while

"Connor," Ness called, as the cleaner made his way towards his locker and Connor approached her "Your ridiculous" she said

"What?" Connor asked "What do you mean, Im ridiculous? Im just doing my job"

Neither had realized the Cleaner had opened his locker until a screeching noise was heard mixed with screaming. Turning to face the Cleaner, their eyes wide open, before looking at each other and approaching the slowly dying cleaner, his throat had been slashed by what appeared to be a raptor. There came a chittering sound from under a bench on the other side, Connor and Ness shared a look before trying to get a glimpse of the reptile. Connor aimed his Ness's gun at one end of the bench, but couldnt get a clear shot.

"Got it, got it." Connor said "Its fine"

"Come on," Ness said

"It's not exactly staying still for me,"

"Just shoot it!" Ness said in frustration

"Got it, I've -" he fired the gun, and hit Ness in the leg. He jumped to his feet and caught her as she gasped and fell, he lowered her to the ground "oh no, im so sorry...im just gonna -" he moved around to face the Raptor and shot his weapon once more, as he hit his intended target at last.

* * *

Loading his unconscious best friend onto a moving trailer, Connor pulled her out of the locker room in search of the rest of the team.

"Professor! Stephen! Abby!" Connor yelled spotting the others at last

"What happened?" Nick asked, when he saw Serenity on the trailer

"I shot her," Connor admitted "Collateral damage, though. Cause I got the raptor too" Connor added, noticing the look he was recieving from Stephen as he knelt beside Ness.

"You brought down a full size raptor on your own?" Nick asked

"Yeah" Connor said "It was nearly full size. Is she going be okay?"

"She'll be fine. But she's gonna have a nasty headache" Stephen answered

"Well, she better wake up soon cause im gonna need all of you to get the raptors back alive," Nick stated

"Alive?" Abby and Connor asked

"Yeah,"

"These things are trying to make sushi out of us and we have to play nice?" Connor said nervously "That doesnt seem fair"

Nick stood and walked away from the unconscious Ness. Stephen stood and pointed at Ness whilst looking at Connor as he followed after Nick.

* * *

Back in the game room, Connor pulled Serenity to a secluded place behind the bowling counter where people collected and stored their shoes. He stood up and walked towards Stephen and Abby, who were leaning against the counter staring absentmindly into space.

"She's gonna kill me when she wakes up," Connor said

"Mmm-hmm" Stephen and Abby answered, Connor looked back fearfully at his friend, before following Stephen and Abby towards the surveillance room.

"First security guard was attacked here," Nick said pointing at the monitor "Second on here. Both attacks happened within seconds of each other. This means there are at least two of them"

"We've only found one," Stephen said

"And a baby," Connor said as he entered the room

"What are you doing here?" Nick asked "You're supposed to be looking after Ness,"

"Thought you were doing that?" Connor said turning to Stephen

"Look," Abby said, as the raptor appeared on the monitor and running towards the arcade

"Oh, God." Connor said "Ness"

"Stay here and tell us where it's going," Cutter said, as he, Stephen and Abby left

"Right." Connor repeated picking up a radio and looking at the screens "Stay here, and tell them where it's gone" he started to panic however as his eyes traced the monitors with no vision of the Raptor "Where's it gone?" he asked himself.

As Connor frantically searched for the raptor on the screens all the while muttering to himself, Nick, Stephen and Abby were running towards the bowling alley.

"I can see it, Cutter. It's on the level beneath you. I repeat, on the level below" Connor said through the radio having spotted the Raptor finally, before losing sight once more "I can't see it, its disappeared again" he added "Where's it gone? Of, for crying out loud how hard can it be to see a raptor in a shopping centre?" Finding it once more, his panic reached a whole new level as he saw the Raptor heading towards the bowling alley.

"Oh, my God." he said as he spoke into the Radio "Guys, it's heading straight towards the bowling alley. He's going towards Ness, you're gonna have to be quick, he's moving pretty fast" he watched as the others sprinted as fast as they could. All he could do was stand there and think, if anything happened to Ness, it would be his fault. He wouldnt forgive himself if anything happened. "Come on, come on, come on." he mumbled to himself "Come on guys, you can do this"

_"Connor, she's fine"_ came Cutter's voice through the radio, and Connor breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

"Oh, she's coming around again..." Stephen said "I'll just give it a quick -" he knelt down beside the small raptor as it started to wake, ready to inject it so it would return to its slumber.

"No, hang on," said Nick "Just wait a minute. There are three raptors, one of them a baby, so chances are they're a family unit. So, maybe we dont have to go looking for daddy...cause maybe this little fellow will bring him to us"

After tying up the small raptor "That's right, you shout for your daddy" Nick said "Now let's just hope they're a close family" he added as Connor approached him holding Ness's gun.

"Where do you want me?" Connor asked

"I want you in there with Ness" Cutter said pointing towards his student and patting Connor on the shoulder as he took the gun off him. "Go!"

Connor sighed but turned nonetheless towards his best friend and walked towards where they were hiding her, as the others took positions in places they had clear shots but couldnt be seen.

* * *

After a while of nothing but the baby's sounds, a screeching answered the calls. A large raptor came into view, but as the larger raptor got closer, it attacked, killed and ate the baby much to everyone's surprise. As this was happening, Ness was waking up, oblivious to the danger around her.

"Whats going on?" she asked as she stood up, causing everyone including the raptor to look in her direction. The raptor hissed, and Connor jumped to his feet, gripped her hand and pulled her with him.

"I'll tell you later," he said

The Raptor jumped on and off a pool table as it advanced on the pair, Stephen, Nick and Abby fired tranquilizer darts, but the creature merely shook them off. They had no affect on it. Connor grabbed two pool cues from a nearby table and threw one into the air.

"Watch out!" he shouted as Ness caught the pool cue and stood back to back with her friend, as the Raptor approached them. Their only weapon and shield was a wooden stick. The creature continued hissing and took several steps closer before upbeat music was heard from a nearby machine, the creature leapt at it as Ness and Connor exchanged looks. The creature fled as the others continued on the quest of firing darts at it.

"What just happened?" Connor asked, as the raptor fled

"That's 6 dosages of tranquilizer and its still on its feet. We're gonna need to up the amount" Nick answered; Stephen put the gun down and left. Nick looked at Connor, Abby and Ness and followed after him.

The three remaining were silent for a moment, Serenity sitting on a pool table, her leg felt like a dead weight underneath her. Every time she met Connor's gaze she would glare at him. He was gonna pay for shooting her. She didnt know how, but she'd get him back.

"How you feeling?" Abby asked

"My head hurts," Serenity answered "Im gonna need a major painkiller when this is all over...other than that, im fine. Thanks"

Abby nodded, she wished she had something to help Ness at this moment but she didnt.

"_Connor, where the hell are you?" _came Cutter's voice over the radio _"We're on our way up to the second floor"_

"Go!" Abby said to Connor who had looked at the two girls, before running off to help the guys. "God he can be an idiot at times,"

"Mmm..." Ness said absentmindedly

"What is it?" Abby asked curiously, looking at Serenity's blank look

Ness looked up at Abby without seeing her, "Oh," she said coming back to her state of mind and shaking her head "Oh, nothing...im fine"

"No your not," Abby said sitting beside the teenager "You've been like this since the Forest of Dean. Look i know it's none of my business, but Stephen never meant to hurt you. That was Helen's intentions. She wanted to split the team up, make Cutter not want to trust Stephen. I dont think she realized that Stephen would get another girl."

"Yeah," Serenity said whole-heartedly, she knew Abby was trying to help "The fact remains is that he didnt tell me. I know it's not my business what he did in the past, because I didnt know him back then. But he kept it from me not to hurt me, how does he think I feel now?"

Abby nodded in understanding, Serenity was happy she had someone to talk to. She couldnt talk to Connor about this and her only other female friends had left months ago.

A couple of minutes of Connor leaving, he was returning with Nick and Stephen, the larger male had been knocked out and was being pulled towards the girls. Abby and Ness looked up, and Ness caught Stephen's eye. She could tell by his face that he had heard what she had said. She was happy in a way, because she knew that she could never say it to his face. As Stephen and Nick took the Raptors down to where the anomaly was, Abby followed leaving Connor to help his irritated friend.

"Ow," Serenity groaned as she descended the stairs beside Connor

"How are you feeling?" Connor asked

"Terrible,"

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Connor asked "I could run and get you a glass of water -"

"Stop fussing Connor!" Serenity snapped "Im fine"

"Okay,"

Silence engulfed them as they slowly descended the stairs.

"You know Ness. I want you to know something, if I was going to shoot anyone, you'd be the last person I'd shoot. Apart from my mother. Obviously. But you'd be way down the bottom of the list with her. In fact I dont think I'd shoot either of you" he said, taking the gun out of his pocket and messing around with it.

"Can we drop this?" Ness asked

"Yeah," Connor answered looking at her

"Can you move the gun out of the Ness area," she added pushing the gun away from her

"Sure,"

She finished the rest of the steps and looked back at Connor

"Go. I got your back," said Connor

"Last time I trusted you, you shot me," Serenity grumbled as she pushed open the door and walked inside. Abby was kneeling on the floor beside the Raptors; Ness approached and knelt down beside her. As Abby spoke.

"It feels strange. His bone structure feels more like a bird's wing than anything reptilian" Abby had said.

"So let's get this straight." Connor said "All we have to do is drag two of the angriest creatures in the known universe, through a hole in time back into a world where we dont know whats waiting for us on the other side"

"Well when you put it like that, it sounds easy," Serenity said looking back at him, a grin playing on her lips

"Im going to do this on my own," Nick said turning from the anomaly to face the team

"We'll help." Serenity and Abby said

"Who's 'we'?" Connor asked looking down at the girls, who glared back "I didnt say I wouldnt. I just prefer to do my own volunteering. Thank you"

"Look, im gonna do this on my own. I dont want any arguments. Connor," Nick interjected "Come here"

Connor walked forward and was speaking quietly with Connor at the face of the anomaly.

"Come with me," Nick said suddenly and he and Connor left the room.

* * *

Once, Connor and Cutter had returned, Serenity pulled herself to her feet. Her leg had woken up now and she could finally walk. "Cutter," she said as he passed her "I've been meaning to ask you, this Claudia Brown, what was she like?"

"What does it matter?" Cutter said "I mean to you, she never even existed"

"Tell me anyway," Ness persisted

"She was okay. Good at her job. Loyal. Team player. And not as tough as she pretended to be. But as strong with it mattered." Nick stated

"She meant alot to you," Serenity said with a smile

"Yeah," Nick breathed

"Im sorry,"

Nick looked surprised "What for?"

"That I dont know her, and 'cause you lost her." Serenity said "I wanna believe you, I really do. But it's hard"

"I know," Nick said looking from Serenity to the Anomaly and back again. "These two won't be asleep from much longer." he said as he got ready to disappear through the anomaly "Okay, this is as far as you go" he added looking back at them

* * *

Once Nick had disappeared though the anomaly, Stephen followed after him. He didnt say why he was going, just said he had too. That he had some unfinished business with Nick. This left Abby, Connor and Ness wondering what was happening on one side of the anomaly. Several minutes after Stephen had disappeared; the three of them were catching Nick Cutter as he emerged from the closing Anomaly.

"Are you alright?" Connor asked

"Where's Stephen?" Ness asked

These where the first two questions asked. The answer to Ness's question came with screams. They all turned to see Stephen being pulled back through the anomaly.

"Pull, Pull," he yelled, as Connor and Nick pulled him through back to their side. A raptor had hold of his foot on the prehistoric side. As they pulled Stephen through, the raptor came too, just as the anomaly closed and the Raptor's head got separated from its body. Its body lost in the past and its head in the present. Stephen groaned in pain as he limped towards the wall and leant against it.

Now, Serenity sat in the passenger side of her car as Connor started the engine, Lester said he wanted them back at the ARC. Serenity sighed, she was so tired, she just wanted to go home and sleep. Tucking her feet underneath her body, she wrapped the spare jacket of Connor's from the back seat over her shoulder and lay against the passengers' seat. Her eyes closed and only did she wake, was when Connor was shaking her to say they had made it to the ARC. She grumbled but got out nonetheless.

* * *

At 9:00am the next morning, Nick was walking into the ARC. Serenity was sitting beside Connor her head lying on his shoulder, her eyes half closed and half open. Her breathing was labored and she knew if everything was silent for any longer she was going to fall asleep.

"Morning," Nick said as he pushed open the doors to the main room

"Your late," Lester said

"Fire me"

"We can all dream." Lester said "Well, now you're finally here, perhaps we can get going"

"Then I can go home to bed!" Serenity grumbled as Connor moved and she toppled sideways, she clenched her eyes shut waiting for the hard impact of the floor, but it never came. She opened her eyes and looked up into the smiling face of Stephen. "Thanks" she said as he pulled her up, stood behind her, his arms around her waist. Despite everything, Serenity lay her head back against Stephen's chest and closed her eyes.

"Ah," Lester said "I'd like you all to meet the new member of your team, this is Jennifer Lewis"

Serenity opened her eyes and looked up; there was a woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes infront of her and the others. Nick turned and, froze.

"Claudia Brown," he said

Serenity, Connor, Abby and Stephen all exchanged looks of confusion. Nick thought this woman, who none of them had seen ever before in their lives was the woman he had lost when he came from the parallel universe, that was supposedly connected to this one.

"Jenny." The woman said "Nice to meet you" she added, with a smile

* * *

**Hey everyone. Welcome back to the second installment of Primeval season 2.I hope you all enjoy this one as much as you enjoyed the first installment. Looking forward to hearing your views on season 2.**

**A big shout out to all my last reviewers. I hope I dont disappoint any of you this time. And I hope you enjoy this as much as you did.**

**Watch out for your favourite old characters, but also watch out for the new. Not all of them are going to nice.**

**Reviews are welcome.**

**Have fun.**

**Thank you**

**~Selene**


	10. The Worms

_Primeval Season 2_

**Chapter two**

**The Worms**

* * *

Terry Thorpe entered the office building, in which he worked. He walked towards the elevator and pushed the button for his floor. Once he had reached the 14th floor he left the elevator and walked along the hallway until he reached his office.

"All set, Shelly?" he asked his security and partner "Feeling good?"

"Fine," Shelly answered "Thanks, Terry"

"Well, I hope so, its only five million quid and all our jobs on the line," he said, Shelly's smile disappeared and she looked down at her desk "Actually, let me rephrase that. That's five million quid and your job on the line" he rephrased

"No pressure, then" Shelly said as Terry walked away

"Nothing goes wrong today," Terry said stopping at his office door "And I mean nothing"

Whilst this was happening, up in the server room on the 15th floor, an Anomaly had just opened, unleashing smoke that leaked out from underneath the door into the hallway beyond.

* * *

"What's it tonight then, Sunshine?" Serenity asked as she picked Jamie up and balanced him on her hip, Connor was stood opposite her; they were in the DVD store looking for a DVD to rent for the night. It would be Jamie's 8th birthday in a few days, and Serenity was planning ahead for a birthday party for him, she was just hoping that she wouldn't get called away on a new Anomaly sighting. She had blown her cousin off so many times that she didnt want to disappoint him on the very day that was his. It was his choice how he wanted to spend it, and she wanted to be there with him. She had already picked out a present for him, and would be picking it up later today. He would have it early, as a special surprise from her and Connor. He was gonna love it. She knew he would.

"No, no, no, no, no, no," Connor said as he flicked through the DVD's in front of him

"I think you'll find that it's our choice tonight, Connor." Serenity said looking up at him, as she put Jamie down and he run over to a near-by shelf to look at the Play station games

"What you talking about?" Connor asked, stopping and looking up "You chose last week,"

"Mmm...You really think I would choose _The Texas Chain Saw Massacre?_" Serenity answered, she hated Horror movies, "No. Besides I want something Jamie can watch with us...How about some action or comedy for a change"

She walked towards a different stand, keeping Jamie in her line of view at all times. "How about _Men in Black_? Jamie likes it, I like it...and you like it. There everyone wins"

Connor groaned, and Serenity sighed, rolled her eyes and put the film back...she flipped through the DVD's once more but couldn't decide on anything else.

"You know," she said after a while "Im gonna go drop Jamie off at Jesse's, go pick up his present and then go home..." she said turning to her friend

"Yeah?" Connor asked, knowing he would get to pick the film again

"Yeah," Ness said with a nod "You choose. But no Horror, no Romance. Something Jamie will be able to watch with us, without giving him Nightmares, you remember what happened before"

"One time Ness," Connor defended "One time...your gonna hold it against me forever"

"I mean it Con," Ness said looking up for Jamie "Jame...come on baby, we're going..."

"Coming," Jamie called back as he raced towards his cousin, who caught him around the waist and pulled him into the air, as he giggled she smiled softly and left the shop. As she was putting Jamie in the car and strapping him in, she felt a pair of eyes on her. Closing the passengers' side door, she looked up and around. There were people everywhere, but they were engrossed in their own conversations to even bother with Ness. Although there was a biker, parked not that far from where Serenity was parked. But she couldn't tell if he was watching her, because his helmet covered his face and his visor was down.

"Im dropping you at Michelle's," Ness told her cousin as she jumped into the driver's side, buckled her seat belt and pulled off. She turned on the radio as she drove and smiled as _Basshunter - Now Your Gone_ started to play. The ride was silent, except for the play of the music and the roar of the engine of the motorcycle behind them. Ness looked into the rear view mirror once or twice with a suspicion that the guy was following her. But why? Did she know him? Or did he know her from somewhere...whoever he was; he was starting to freak Ness out. As she slowed to a stop outside Jesse's the guy slowed to a stop behind her.

"Hey Serenity," Jesse said as he run to the side of the car as she unbuckled Jamie and lifted him up over her and placed him carefully on the driveway on Jesse's house.

"Hey Jess," Ness said, ruffling the boy's hair "Go tell Michelle your here, Jamie...quick now before I leave"

She watched as Jamie and Jesse run up to the house and into through the front door, after a few moments Michelle appeared and waved at Serenity who waved back before pulling off. The biker still on her tail. Stopping at a red light, Serenity looked in her back window, the biker was still behind her, even after quarter of a mile from Michelle's, who the hell was this guy and what did he want? Pulling onto her driveway, she noticed that the biker had followed her all the way home. Shutting off her car, Serenity jumped out of the car and turned to look over her shoulder, the Biker had followed her home. But when she had stopped he kept on driving...Who the hell was he? And what did he want from her?

* * *

After an hour or so, Serenity left the house once more to pick up Jamie's present.

Once she got home, she placed the basket on the table as a small yapping sound could be heard. She turned and smiled, in the centre of the basket surrounded by soft quilts lay a small pure bred husky. He was only 6 months old, and it was moving around the basket trying to get out. Jamie had been eyeing it for weeks now, and Serenity had finally caved and decided to get it for her cousin for his birthday, it was the perfect time for him. She knew he would take care of it, and it was an easy way of learning Jamie of responsibility. If he could take care of a pup, then she knew that later in life she could trust him with bigger responsibilities.

The dog barked, as Ness picked it up from the basket and laid it in her arms. She grabbed the basket from the table and walked into the living room placing it on the floor. The dog still in her arms. It was yapping and trying to crawl over her shoulder; she laughed as she caught it and pulled it back, held it in the air so she could see its face and said.

"Where do you think your going, huh?"

The dog barked at her, and she laughed softly scratching it behind the ears. Just then the front door opened and she looked up to see Connor entering.

"Hey Con, check this -" Serenity was cut off; as she realised that Connor wasn't alone. That he was talking to someone as he entered the hallway, in behind him walked a tall woman, she had white Jeans and a blue shirt on. "Connor?"

"Ness," Connor said when the woman had entered the Hallway and he had closed the door before leading her into the living room "This is Caroline..."

"Well, hi"

"What is that?" Caroline asked, pointing at the dog in Ness's arms

"That _thing_ would be a Pure Bred Husky," Serenity said, holding the small dog up in her hands and showing Connor and the woman, she had learned was Caroline.

"That's...that's...actually, you know we haven't named the dog yet," Connor said, stepping in "It's for Ness's cousin. For his birthday."

"Hello," Caroline said, reaching out to stroke the pup, which barked and tried to nip her fingers. Caroline pulled back, placing her hand on Connor's shoulder. Ness noticed the gesture, but let it slip.

"I suppose he's just doing what his instinct dictates," Serenity said looking at Caroline, and turning away to place the Husky in the small bed she had already made up when she returned earlier. She heard Connor speak from behind her.

"Erm, I've invited Caroline round to watch this DVD with us" Connor was saying "You don'tt mind, do you?"

"Only Connor and I were having such a good time." Caroline said "He's really funny, isn't he?"

"Yeah? Yeah," Serenity said quickly

"So are you two a couple, then?" Caroline asked, probably picking up the tension between herself and Ness.

"Me and Connor?" Ness asked, looking up quickly and standing "No. God. No. As if." After she had said this, she turned and headed back to the kitchen. Connor followed.

"You don't have to make it sound quite so unlikely," he said once he had stopped her

"Who is she?"

"Don't know," Connor said "She picked me up at the DVD store"

"She picked you up?"

"Yeah. Alot of women find me attractive,"

Ness looked down, a smile playing on her lips

"What?"

"Nothing," Ness said, smiling

"Look, I think she really likes me, so don't blow this for me, okay?"

"Blow it for you?" Serenity asked, it sounded like she was the reason for all of Connor's messed up relationships "Why would I blow it for you? What DVD did you get?" she asked looking down at the cover. "Horror," she added and sighed heavily. "Look, here's an Idea...how about you and Caroline stay in and watch this...and I'll take Jamie to the cinema. I think _Bolt_ is playing tonight. I'll take him to see that. He's been dying to see it all week."

"Ness," Connor started, but was cut off by her cell phone ringing

"Its Cutter," she said, just then Connor's phone went off. They had a new anomaly.

"Why does it have to be now?" Connor whispered

"Aww..."

"Not funny,"

Ness looked back at her phone and grinned, as Connor walked back to Caroline.

"Caroline, I am so sorry but something's just come up." Connor said "Im gonna have to go. Its work."

"Shame," Caroline said "Do you have a pen?"

"A pen? Yep"

Connor reached over onto the lamp in the living room and grabbed a pen from the notebook that was there. He handed it to Caroline, who took his hand and started writing.

"Here's my number" she said handing the pen back when she was finished "Call me"

"Let's go," Ness said, opening the front door for Caroline and Connor, she wasn't leaving this woman in her house alone. "Connor...Cutter wants me at the site...uh, is it okay if I drop you off at the ARC? He wants you and Abby to pick up a few things"

"Yeah," Connor said absentmindely, looking at the number on his hand "Sure,"

* * *

After Ness, had dropped Connor off at the ARC, she drove off towards the address that Nick had texted her. She pulled up beside his silver car, and got out of her own. She slipped under the tape and run towards her professor and Jenny.

"Sorry," she said as she came to a halt beside them "Sorry had to pick up a few things,"

"That's all right," Nick said as Stephen appeared at his other side

"Sorry," Stephen also apologized

"Is everything alright?" Nick asked the two of them

"Yeah," Serenity answered at once, everything was fine...except for the woman who had interrupted her annual movie night with her cousin and best friend. Other than that, everything was just peachy. Ness couldn't understand, but she just didnt trust Caroline. It was like someone was telling her not to trust the woman. Maybe, just this once she would follow the voice in her head. Breaking out of her thoughts, she followed Stephen and Nick into the building.

"Where are you going?" Jenny asked from behind them "What am I supposed to do?"

"Ah, you'll think of something," Nick answered.

"Wait a minute," Serenity said, turning to Nick "Did you say, the fire-fighter said there was some sort of chemical leak?"

"Yeah," Nick nodded

"Well if there's no fire," Ness continued "Then the lifts should be working."

As if to answer her, Stephen pulled open the door on the next floor up, a yellow gas came out, and the smell was unbearable, Serenity held her breath and blocked her nose until Stephen closed the door once more.

"Smells like..." Stephen cut off "something rotting"

"Smelt like Sulphur," Ness said "It's the version of the Earth's atmosphere millions of years ago. It's probably the Precambrian"

Nick nodded "Its high in Sulphur and carbon dioxide," he added

"Good thing humans weren't around then," Serenity joked

"Help! Help!" came a female voice from behind the door; Ness looked up at Nick and Stephen before they pulled open the door and rushed into the hallway and the office at the end. There was a female fire fighter kneeling on a table, her axe in her hand. In the fog that was rising from the floor, something was moving.

"What the hell is that?" Serenity asked,

"Are you alright?" Nick asked the fire fighter

"There' something in the fog," she replied

Stephen moved in front of Ness, as something reared up in front of her. He pushed the Metal trolley beside them into it, and backed up, pushing Ness back with him. He turned slightly and his arms went to her waist.

"Give me your axe," Nick said to the fire fighter, who threw it to him. Nick hit what appeared to be a giant worm with the axe, as it threw a black tar like substance at them Nick, Stephen and Ness ducked as the substance stuck to the wall like glue. "Right come on," he said handing the axe back to the fire-fighter "Do your job. Get us out of here"

The woman seemed to reconsider getting down from the table, before she took the axe and jumped from the table "Run!" she said

Stephen grabbed Ness's hand and pulled her with him. At the end of the corridor, Nick burst through the door and Stephen pulled Ness through. There was a scream and a thud, and they turned to see the fire fighter being pulled back through the door. Serenity caught the woman under the arms and started pulling her with Stephen as she kicked at the door.

"No! No! No! Get back!" Ness said, to the fire fighter

Get the door!" Stephen said

"Wait, wait, and wait! Wait, wait, and wait! Stop! Stop!" said Nick, as he picked up the axe and moved to slice the creature. But it seemed to breathe in and then let go. It couldn't breathe in oxygen.

"Its dead," Stephen said, as he and Nick crouched down again, and Ness pulled the fire fighter to her feet. The adreline was still coursing through her veins, but as much as she wanted to walk away from the anomaly, she knew she wouldn't.

"What happened?" Stephen asked

"Im not sure," Nick answered

"It must be further back than we thought," Ness said, trying to control her breathing "The oxygen in our atmosphere must be like poison to it, so it can't breathe outside fog. We've got to try and clear it" she added

"Yeah," both Stephen and Cutter answered

"Ness, phone Connor..." Nick said "Tell him to think of something fast,"

"Yep," Serenity said, getting to her feet and walking towards the stairs. She dialled Connor's number and waited for an answer.

_"Ness,"_ came Connor's voice

"Con, Im not sure what ear we are dealing with this time, but we need something to lift Fog..." Serenity explained "Go to the Garden Centre...get the high powered leaf blowers...then meet us at the site. We're making our way up to the 14th level"

_"Got it," _Connor said "_I'll give Abby a phone call and tell her"_

"Okay," Ness said and hung up. She turned to see the fire fighter heading down the steps behind her. She smiled and turned back to the guys as they made their way upstairs.

* * *

"What do we do now?" Serenity asked

Nick stopped behind her; she was in front of both the guys now, not having any comfort being behind Nick when he had an axe in his hand. It wasn't that she didnt trust him because she did, it was more to the fact that accidents happened. And she didnt want to be on the receiving end of an axe accident.

"Cant go up," Stephen said "The fogs to thick"

"The lift?" Nick offered

"Tenner says, I get there first" Stephen said to Serenity

"You're on," she said as she as Stephen pulled open the door, Ness grinned at him as she slipped past him and run down the hallway towards the lift. She it hit the button first, and turned to Stephen, a grin on her lips and her hands on her hips "I win!"

"You cheated," Stephen said placing his hands on top of hers and leaning forward, so Ness was leaning further back away from him

"I did not!" Serenity said slightly offended "I won! Fair and square!"

Stephen did not look like she had convinced him. An idea formed in her mind, and she leaned up to kiss him softly.

"Oi! There's creatures in here!" Nick said as Stephen started to kiss back "We don't have time for this!"

Serenity giggled and pulled back as the lift doors opened, and more fog came out. But instead of them going in. A giant creature came out. Ness gripped Stephen's shirt as he pushed her flat against the wall, protectively. The worm threw the tar like substance again at the wall, and the three of the ducked, Nick going one way and Stephen and Ness going the other.

"Back to the stairs,"

Ness heard Cutter yell, but it was easy for him to get back to the stairs, but she and Stephen where trapped. Running down the remainder of the hallway, they hit the button on the second lift and much to their relief it opened and no creature came out. They stepped in and the doors closed on them.

* * *

When the doors opened again, Ness found herself and Stephen on the 12th floor. They looked both ways down the hallways; this landing too was full of fog. But no creatures could be seen so far. Tightly holding onto Stephen's hand, Ness followed him down the hallway. It was creepy, like being in a horror movie, everything was silent, you didnt know if there was a creature or something waiting for you and all you could see was this yellow fog that smelled of sulphur. With a gulp, Serenity walked into Stephen as he stopped.

"Stephen?" she asked timidly

"Cutter?" Stephen said softly, his hand still holding onto Ness's

There was no answer from Nick, except a squelching sound as a creature passed them. Stephen quickly moved him and Ness into the crevice of another lift. As the creature moved slowly past he slowly began to open the doors with his fingers. The creature reared into the air, and Serenity breathed in sharply, Stephen had managed to open the lift doors behind them and it took alot of balance not to fall backwards into the dark depths below. Thinking fast, Ness set the alarm on her wrist watch and removed it throwing it down the hallway, further away from them. The creature that had reared and its companions scrambled after it.

Stephen took Serenity's hand once more and pulled her onto the small ledge as the metal doors closed behind them. It was a tight squeeze, mainly because the ledge wasn't made for people to stand on. But even if they didnt, it was only made for one. Ness wasn't afraid of heights, but she didnt feel safe on this ledge and she knew she couldn't back into the hallway because she wasn't safe in there either.

"Call Cutter," Stephen said as he held onto the small leverage that they had his other hand around Ness's waist.

Serenity whispered an 'okay' and removed her phone carefully, she looked for Cutter's number in her phone book and pressed send, putting the phone on loud speaker as Nick answered.

"_Stephen? Ness?"_ came Nick's voice

"Yeah, it's us," Ness answered in a terrified voice

"_Where are you two?"_

"It doesnt matter." Stephen said "Listen. The place is infested so don't come looking for us. We'll find our own way up"

Ness hung up the phone and looked at Stephen "Find our own way up?" she asked

"You'll be fine," he said softly "This is the first I've seen you like this. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Im fine," Serenity said, although she didnt feel fine at all

* * *

She couldn't believe he had asked her this. Jump? Was he crazy? The ladder opposite them was tiny, if she missed it or slipped, where would she be? She couldn't do it.

"No," she said stubbornly "I can't -"

"You can!" Stephen said "Just jump...I'll be right here...I won't let you fall"

"You promise?" Serenity asked, she didnt care how childish she sounded

"I promise, Ness..." Stephen said honestly "I won't let you fall!"

With a shuddering breath, Serenity looked at the ladder then back at her boyfriend and nodded. "Okay," she said before bending her legs and jumping. Her heart pounded against her rib cage as she caught hold of the ladder, she lost her footing momentarily and slipped. A scream erupted from her mouth before she could regain her balance and started climbing slightly, she felt the ladder move under her and looked down, and Stephen had jumped too.

There was a roaring sound, and the two looked down. The elevator was moving upwards. Who the hell was in there? And coming further up the building.

"Go, Ness, go!" Stephen urged and Serenity scrambled her way up the ladder. She stopped once she reached the top and realised it couldn't go any further. She was just above the 13th floor. "What's wrong?" Stephen asked, noticing she had stopped.

"It doesnt go any further," Ness said over her shoulder. She felt Stephen climb up behind her so she was pressed against him and the ladder. He cursed under his breath and looked down, the elevator was still coming.

"Hold on," he whispered to her as he pressed himself further against her, burying his head in her shoulder and hair. Serenity held her breath and clenched her eyes shut tightly. It was a wonder that they both could fit on the ladder like this.

Just as the Elevator reached their level, it stopped. Surprised the looked down, the Elevator dinged and they heard the distinctive doors opening. Thank God. It didnt come any further. With a heavy sigh of relief, Serenity looked over her shoulder at Stephen, the best she could.

"What do we do now?" she asked

"Im thinking," he answered "This is what we're going to do," he said after a while "Im gonna open the doors up there, and hoist myself up. Im then gonna pull you up...okay?"

Serenity nodded fearfully; if she fell at least she landed on an elevator and not fall into the dark abyss. "Okay," she said and watched as he opened the doors and pulled himself up. When he turned for her she reached for his hand which he grabbed and smiled reassuringly at her, then started to pull her towards him. When she was able to stand on the ledge she pushed herself up, lay against him. For a few seconds they stood, holding one another before hurrying into an office room at the end of the hallway.

The desks and chairs started to move around, and Ness realised there was a creature in here too. Why did she believe that there wouldn't be one? Of course there was going to be one. The building was infected for crying out loud. Jumping up onto a table beside Stephen, Ness looked over the edge only to see the back of the worm itself right below her. Stephen reached for a siicors, but it wouldn't help them in their predicament.

"Go higher," Ness urged him, pointing at the end of the desks where there were two cabinets "I can call Cutter,"

Stephen nodded and started moving forwards, he reached the end of the table and jumped onto the cabinet, reaching out a hand for Ness and pulling her up onto the one beside him. Once she was up and sure that she wasn't going to fall, Ness removed her phone from her pocket and dialled Cutter's number once more.

_"Ness? Stephen?"_ Cutter's voice said through the phone

"Cutter, hi. We're on the 13th floor, not exactly sure where." Serenity said

"_What are you waiting for? Come down"_

"Yeah, bit of a problem with that." Stephen said "Leave it with me"

Serenity hung up the phone and placed it back in her pocket. She placed her free hand on the ceiling to hold herself steady, as not to fall off the cabinet and onto the floor with the giant worms that craved the taste of flesh and blood.

"Oh, this has been a fun day!" Serenity groaned

"How fun?" Stephen asked

"By fun I mean terribly wrong!"

"Explain,"

"First Connor brings home this girl Caroline from the DVD store, asking if she can join us for our annual move night. After I specifically told him not to get a Horror movie, he still brings one. I mean, the night was supposed to be me, him and Jamie...so now, instead of sitting at home with Jamie and his birthday present, im taking him out to the Cinema. Which now that I think about it was pretty stupid. I mean it's my house, Connor and Caroline should be the ones to go out." she mumbled the last part to herself, thinking. _Yeah. When I see him...I'll tell him...If he wants to hang out with Caroline tonight he can. Just not at home. Because she was spending the evening with Jamie and his new present...with pizza and a rented DVD which she could pick up on the way home._ She thought as an after thought.

Suddenly the cabinet started moving and Serenity squealed as she nearly fell.

"Jump!" Stephen said tugging at her hand as he jumped onto the table they had been on earlier "Come on!"

Serenity followed after him over the table tops, as Stephen let go of her hand, he got caught by the worm on the ankle and toppled sideways off the table.

"Ness, stay there" he said "It doesnt know your there...don't move"

Serenity nodded stiffly, as she watched Stephen do battle with the worms. He stabbed one into the water cooler, photocopied another. Just then Nick and Jenny appeared in the doorway. Ness sighed for the fourth of fifth time that day as she jumped down from the table with Stephen's help.

"You took your time," Stephen said to Nick as he entered the room with a leaf blower

"Well, you two run off on your own," Nick answered

"The fogs lifting," Serenity said, as she and Stephen moved back towards Jenny and Nick "What's happening?"

"Its working," Nick said "That's what's happening"

"Their expanding," Jenny said

"Must be the heat,"

Suddenly the worms exploded, sending millions of spawn over Jenny, Nick, Stephen and Ness.

"Oh my God," Serenity said as she pulled at the spawn, pulling them off her skin "Their spawning! Their not biting! Their burrowing. Just trying to find a new host!"

"Don't let them break the skin!" Nick added "We gotta find a way to bring the temperature back down,"

"It will take too long," Stephen answered

"I got an idea," Ness said, looking up and spotting the fire alarm. She jumped back up onto the table "Anyone got a light?" she asked

Jenny took a lighter from her bag and handed it to Ness, who lit it and held it under the spray. The cool water seemed nice against her hot skin. She sighed in satisfaction as the water spurted out of the spout and hit her in the face, arms and everywhere, the spawns of the worm falling off of her and the others as the water cooled them down. She turned and took Stephen's hand to help her down from the table; he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly for the first time that day. She laughed and smiled as she pulled back and looked towards Jenny who had lost it with Nick, for calling her Claudia Brown again.

Ness brushed her hands through her hair, as she tilted her head back and smiled feeling the water run down from her hair and down her neck and back. Nick and Stephen chuckled in relief and Ness couldn't help but smile and turned following the others towards the door leading to the ground floor.

* * *

Once she had made it to the ground floor, Ness immediately looked around for Connor she spotted him near her car when their eyes met he pushed himself up and started walking towards her. She met him halfway and hugged him, she wished at this moment that she had stayed with him at the ARC and gone to the to the garden centre with him and Abby, or gone the other way with Nick on the 12th floor. But that would have left Stephen alone to deal with those worms. Could she have really done that to him? And thinking back on today, she realized she couldn't have, Stephen did everything within his power to protect her today, from the Elevator's to the Worms, he didnt leave her and he didnt suggest that she wait for him in a safe and secluded place. He kept by her side throughout everything.

"What happened to you?" she asked, pulling away from Connor and realizing that he was filthy and sticky

"Nearly got eaten," Connor answered

Serenity bit her lip to keep from laughing, "Our friends ate you?"

"Nearly, ate me..." Connor corrected her

Not being able to help it this time, Ness smothered her giggles with her hand, but saw that Connor was grinning too

"Let's go home," he said to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they walked back to her car,

"Con," Ness said once they were in the seats of her car "Huh...about tonight - would you mind if you and Caroline went out? You know so I can spend the night home with Jamie and his new pup"

"No, of course not" Connor said "To be honest...I can't really phone, Caroline,"

"How come?" Ness asked, trying to sound interested

"I kinda wiped her number from my hand when I was cleaning up after the attack,"

"Oh...really?" Ness asked "That's too bad..." she added as she suppressed a grin

Stopping by the DVD store on their way home, Serenity hurried in and picked up a Walt Disney film for Jamie, she didnt really mind watching a Walt Disney, because she knew it was mostly for Jamie than it was for her. When she had selected her film, she returned to the car.

"What did you get?" Connor asked

"_Cats and Dogs_," Ness answered "Jamie aint seen the film...and personally I really think he will enjoy it"

"Cool," Connor said.

When they pulled onto the road leading to the house, Ness noticed a black motorcycle outside it was the one from this morning.

"What the hell?" she muttered

"What?" Connor asked noticing the motorcycle "Do you know who that belongs too?"

"My new found stalker," Ness answered

"Stalker?"

Ness nodded as she pulled into the driveway. The biker was aboard his bike, and he didnt move as Serenity approached him.

"Who are you?" she asked "What do you want? And, why are you following me?"

The biker didnt answer her for a while, he just seemed to stare ahead of him through the black visor of his helmet. He didnt even speak, and was starting to freak Ness out. She wasn't sure whether to just turn her back on him and walk away, or to just back up slowly. She wanted to know desperately who he was, why he was following her, and what he wanted.

"Are you Serenity Rose?" asked a deep voice; Ness jumped seeing as she had let her guard down. It took her a while to realize that the voice was coming from the biker. She nodded.

"Yes. Who are you?"

"Im James. James Morgan" the biker answered

"Nice to meet you, James..." Ness said "This is my best friend...and house-mate - Connor Temple"

"Hi," Connor and James said together

"Why have you been following me?" Ness asked

"Oh," Jame said he removed his helmet and Serenity felt momentarily stunned. The boy before her had piercing emerald green eyes, and messy black hair with blue flashes throughout it. His eyes penetrated Serenity's blue ones as he stared at her, she felt slightly weak just looking at him, and lost for words. Connor's cough pulled her out of the trance-like-state, and she remembered she had a boyfriend. Stephen Hart. She felt extremely guilty now how could she have forgotten him, just by looking at this guy. "I go to University with you. You're in one of my classes. Ah, Professor Rookwood?"

"Oh right," Serenity said, she hadnt been to University for a while now and was starting to forget most of the people in her class, but she was certain that she hadnt seen James before in class or outside "Is there a problem?"

"No, no problem," James said "Professor Rookwood, was starting to worry about you...you haven't been to class for a while and he hasn't heard a reason from you. And since I only live down the street from you, I said I would come check up on you. But you never seem to be home throughout the day. You're a busy girl"

"Yeah, I guess I am,"

"I also heard that you turned down Kyle Green..." James said "And was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?"

"Ness," Connor said breaking up the small conversation, and motioned towards the house. There was a light barking noise, and Serenity smiled. She threw the keys to Connor and looked up the street as she saw Michelle's car driving towards her.

"I gotta go," Ness said turning to James, who flashed her a sparkling smile her way.

"Some other time?"

And before Ness could say that she had a boyfriend, James put his helmet back on, and jump started his bike before pulling off and disappearing up the road. She watched him go, her hair whipping around her as the biker disappeared. She, however, shrugged and turned smiling at Jamie as he jumped out of the car and run towards her. She smiled and laughed, and thanked Michelle.

"No problem," Michelle said "He was an angel...all day..."

"Good," said Ness "Say goodnight Jamie...and thank you"

"Thank you," Jamie repeated "Good night"

"Goodnight...sweet dreams Jamie," said Michelle as she pulled off and disappeared up the same road as the biker.

"Come on," Ness said "I got a surprise for you inside,"

"Really?" Jamie asked excitedly "What?"

"Let's go see,"

Jamie run up the steps and into the house as Ness followed, Connor was standing in the living room and turned around to face Jamie, whose face lit up when he saw the husky pup bounding across the floor towards him. He laughed and knelt down to play '_Razzle Dazzle_' with the dog in the middle of the living room.

"It's an early birthday present off me and Connor," Ness told her cousin

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Jamie said happily jumping up and hugging both Connor and Ness before going back to playing with dog. Connor and Serenity smiled at one another, only turn when the door opened and a familiar female voice was heard.

"Hello?" said Caroline walking into the living room as if she owned the place "Door was open! I think I left my mobile here earlier." She walked towards the couch and leaned forward and grabbed her phone "Oh that's a relief," she said "I've been looking for this all day. I wouldn't want to miss your call"

"That's weird, 'cause all day I've been fretting about..." Connor started "You know what, it don't even matter. Do you fancy a drink?"

Serenity looked up, Connor would never have gone out with her for a drink even if she begged him, but he had just asked Caroline if she wanted to go for one. Why was she suddenly feeling like she was coming in second to Caroline in her best friends life?

"Not like a, cup of tea, obviously. Like a proper drink? You know somewhere out there?" he asked

"Why not" Caroline answered

"Now?"

"Now"

"Super cool,"

Connor moved forward to grab his jacket and he and Caroline moved towards the doors. Jamie, who had been sitting on the floor watching, got to his feet and run towards Connor. "But its movie night," the 7-year-old protested "We always spend Fridays in together...just the three of us"

"Maybe next week, mate," said Connor "I'll see you tonight okay?"

Jamie looked disappointed and Ness swooped down to pick him up. "Listen, I picked a great film for us to watch...your gonna love it. So, why don't we wash up? Change into our Pyjamas. I'll order Pizza. And you, me, and our new buddy..." she stroked the dog "Sit back, enjoy our pizza and watch the film. And when Connor comes home, you can tell him all about it. And maybe, tomorrow, the three of us can do something together?" she looked at Connor.

"Yeah," said Connor "Definitely...we'll go out tomorrow, do anything you want...how about it Jamie?"

"Okay," Jamie said, and Ness put him down. Along with his new dog he runs up stairs, the husky bounding after him. Ness smiled and watched as Connor and Caroline left.

"See you later," Connor said with a smile and a wave to his friend.

"Bye," Serenity said as she closed the door and followed Jamie upstairs.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was harder to write, because most of it is based on what would have happened to Stephen. In the show its based mostly on Nick and Jenny. But obviously this story follows Ness, so since she was with Stephen I had to make up what would have happened with him. Sorry its kinda short, but I tried making it longer by adding my own bits about Ness and Jamie.**

**Hope you enjoy**

**Grace and Kate. Thanks for the reviews. Happy that you are still dedicated Reviewers and are still enjoying the story. Look forward hearing what you have to say this. Time.**

**~Selene**


	11. The Smilodon

_Primeval - Season 2_

**Chapter Three**

**The Smilodon**

* * *

**Blue Sky Park Surrey**

Howling could be heard as two young women were running through the Paintball arena at the Blue Sky amusement park. One woman had long blonde hair, her name was Gail Craft her friend was a brunette and her name was Kiara Grey. They came the clearing in which they had started and slowed to a walk as they turned to face one another. They were apart of a group, but had got separated from the rest. These woods seemed easy to get lost in, when you were running from paint pellets.

"Which way?" asked Kiara

"I was following you," Gail answered

The howling started again and it sounded close this time

"What was that?" Gail asked nervously

Nearby a stack of boxes tumbled over and the girls screamed. Once the boxes had cleared, they caught sight of a young man, who started firing Paint pellets at them.

"Eat paint, Ladies" the boy said laughing.

"No!" said Gail "Dont!"

"Get lost!" Kiara screamed

"Creep" Gail said as the boy took off once more into the woods laughing.

"Warren, you are such a loser just push off," Kiara said calling after the boy. Unknown to the three, something had seen the entire thing, and when Warren run off it turned and followed after him. Warren stopped laughing and wasting paint pellets when twigs snapped near by. He raised his helmet and looked around.

"Is that supposed to be frightening?" he asked absently, thinking it was his friends trying to scare him. Suddenly he was hoisted into the air by something, as immense pain shot throughout his body. He started screaming in pain, but his screams went unanswered and soon dimmed into nothing.

* * *

The first thing that Ness did the next morning, was make sure Jamie was in the car after breakfast of course. As usual, she had to work and Jamie was going to spend the day with his friends at the Blue Sky Amusement park. She had made sure he had everything he needed and pulled out of the drive once she and Connor were ready. Connor was giving his presentation on the Anomaly Detector today, and they were running late.

"Did you tell Caroline that you couldnt meet up with her?" Serenity asked

"I can't get through to her," Connor answered "Stop near the cafe so I can tell her,"

Serenity rolled her eyes, and once she had dropped Jamie and off at Taylor's, she and Connor drove towards the place that he was supposed to meet Caroline.

"Dont be late," Ness said, as Connor jumped out of the car and hurried towards his girlfriend

"Yeah," Connor answered over his shoulder "Hey. Hey. You all right?"

She watched as they interacted, and she felt a twinge in the pit of her stomach, she had it since she first met Caroline and she still couldnt figure out what it was, or why she was feeling it. Watching, she saw Connor lift the cup of whatever Caroline had bought him to his lips and took a drink, before raising his hand to his mouth, like he had burnt his mouth. She giggled behind her hand knowing that was something Connor would do. When her friend looked back at her, she raised her arm as if to tell him to hurry up. He then leaned down to kiss Caroline, but she turned her head away. Serenity found this really odd. Caroline was Connor's girlfriend yet she wouldnt let him kiss her? What was that about? She had kissed Stephen on their first date. Deciding not to say anything, as Connor returned, Serenity got into the car as Connor joined her. She didnt feel like arguing today.

"I really just burnt my tongue," Connor whimpered

"Get in the car Con," she said with a sigh, and once he was buckled up, she pulled out and disappeared down the road towards the ARC.

After a while, she pulled into her usual parking space and shut off the car and at lightening speed she and Connor sprinted through the doors and down the hallway of the ARC towards the main hall. Everyone was gathered there, waiting for them to arrive.

"Sorry. Sorry!" Connor said as he slowed down as he approached the screens. Ness ran to Stephen's side and held her waist as a stitch broke out across her chest; she hadn't run so fast in a while. When she was about 10, she had taken up cross-country and track, and used to run everyday for a quarter mile sometimes further if she was angry or frustrated. Running seemed to calm her. But ever since her grandparents' death, her aunt and uncles' death and the adoption of her cousin Jamie, she hadn't had much time for anything. Then the anomaly project started. But Serenity hadn't realized how much she needed the exercise until now. But running from Dinosaurs, was pretty good exercise, she grinned at the thought. "I would like you all, to meet the Anomaly Detection Device. Or ADD for short. Actually, that's probably the best acronym..." Connor continued to say quickly

"Con," Abby said "Breathe"

"Sorry," Connor apologized and breathed deeply, he was obviously as out of breath as Ness was. "What you're looking at is a fully-integrated graphic representation of the radio communication matrix, networking the whole of the UK's transmitters" he finished

"Congratulations," Jenny said causing everyone to look at her "You built your own Satnav,"

"I believe you can now get them dashboard size now," Leek said fiddling with his tie; Ness rolled her eyes at him. She had never like Leek; he always had something sarcastic to say about Connor. And Ness hated anyone talking badly about her best friend.

"This watches the UK 24/7," Connor continued, glancing at Serenity "So -" he hit a button as an alarm sounded over head and a red light flashed, everyone looked around as the noise sounded. It was like a red hot alarm. Serenity could use one of these at home, when she was trying to get Jamie up for school on certain mornings. It would work with Connor too.

"What is that?" Leek questioned

"That is just a demo..," Connor answered "but when a real anomaly appears this machine can alert us within seconds,"

"Good work," Nick said

"Thank you very much,"

Ness smiled at her friend, as he hit another button and turned off the alarm once more, before removing a small hand held device "Here's one I made earlier, this is a palm held detector for use in the field its short wave radio receiver its got effective range of about 100 meters' of so" and he handed the device to Nick.

"I was hoping for something a little bit more compact," Nick said looking over the device before handing it to Stephen. Ness looked over the model from beside him

"Yeah, it's just a prototype," said Connor "so we can work on that"

"Have you tried beaming up with it yet?" Jenny joked as Leek walked away to answer his mobile as it rung

"Are you here to help?" Connor asked "Or be sarcastic?" he took the device back from Stephen "This is a serious piece of kit. Will be when I've ironed out all the kinks,"

Leek had returned. _'Oh, joy'_ Serenity thought as she watched him approach her. From the very first day, at the ARC, Ness had a bad feeling about Leek, the way he stared at her, watched her when he thought no one was looking. She also had a bad vibe from him, like he was keeping something from them. Like he was up to something and he didnt want the team to know.

"Technical question," Leek said, and Ness could tell this was going south already. What had happened? "Is the Detector on now?"

"Yes it is," Connor answered

"Hmm...So it should be picking up every new anomaly?"

"Yeah," Connor said

Serenity's eyes were tied to Leek, waiting for his point behind his question. What did he know, that they didnt?

"So why have I just been told that we got a new creature attack?" Leek asked raising his phone.

Everyone looked at one another, and Ness's head snapped up to Connor as he turned to the Machine. She stepped forward and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Come on, Con..." she said pulling him slightly towards the back doors. She joined Stephen on their way out and asked "Where is the attack?"

"Blue Sky Amusement Park," Stephen answered and Ness stopped in her tracks. Frozen in fear.

"What?" Stephen asked, stopping and turning to her

"Jamie!" Ness answered, and when Stephen continued to look confused she sighed heavily "Jamie and his friends have gone to that park! Today! God, if anything has happened to them -"

"Nothing is gonna happen to them." Stephen reassured her "We are going to go, you are gonna phone your friends, see where they are. If they are at the park, we will get them out before any harm comes to them. Ness, listen to me...I promise you, no harm is gonna come to Jamie and his friends. I promise"

Ness, looked at him and smiled softly "Thank you," she mumbled as they set off again. Connor had gone ahead with Cutter and Abby. Stephen jumped into the passengers' side of Ness's car and Ness pulled out of the car park, and drove quickly down the road towards the Amusement park.

* * *

After reaching the park, Serenity removed her phone from her pocket and dialed Anna's number. Taylor's mother had agreed to take, Taylor, Max, Jesse and Jamie to this park today in celebration of Jamie's soon to be 8th birthday. Ness was really upset that she couldnt join them, but she promised that she would make it up to him. She didnt know how, but she would find away. She couldnt keep neglecting his responsibilities of him anymore. Even if she had to fight dinosaurs, her little cousin came first in everything.

"Damn it," she mumbled as she hung up the phone, Anna wasnt answering

"No answer?" Stephen asked

Serenity shook her head and heaved a heavy sigh as she looked around, was it possible that they were already here? If they were, she could easily go look for them, but would she find them in this crowd? She didnt think so, it was such a glorious day it seemed everyone was out. Following alongside Stephen, her hand in his and still looking around for the familiar faces, Ness stepped up onto the platform where the body was being examined.

"Ness, come here a second," Nick said calling her over "What do you see?" he added

Serenity knew he had only asked her this, because she examined everything to the littlest extent. Nothing went untouched when it passed her eyes.

"Claw marks everywhere," she said as she examined the body "He's been ripped to shreds" she added looking up at him

Nick nodded "Abby, zip him up. I've seen enough," he said to the blonde headed woman.

"The bones had been gnawed on too..." Ness included as the body was covered and she looked at Nick "Like a big cat"

Nick nodded and looked at Connor, who was holding the hand held device and searching for an Anomaly.

"No radio interference. No magnetic field. No sign of an anomaly. You know, I checked, I double checked every chip and circuit board in that detector. It's working. Im telling you." Connor said sounding reassurening "If there was an anomaly. It would have shown up. I'd stake my life on it"

"You may have to," Nick said

"No, maybe he has a point" Stephen said coming to the rescue as usual "Perhaps there is another explanation for this"

"There are thousands of big cat sightings every year" Abby said

"Pumas, Leopards, Lynxes," Ness said ticking them off on her finger

"Yeah, but none of then are big enough to do this kind of damage," Nick said, shaking his head slowly

"It could have escaped from a private zoo or something" Abby offered

"Yeah, well. Find out if anything's been reported" Nick said to Abby as she walked off. Just then Stephen's phone started to ring, and he walked off to answer it. Serenity watched him go, and watched closely as he returned. Something seemed to be bothering him, but before she could ask, Nick beat her too it.

"Everything okay?" Nick asked

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah" Stephen said as he walked off into the trees once more.

"Do you mind if I have a couple of minutes, to look for Jamie?" Ness asked Nick, who nodded. He knew of how protective Ness was of her cousin, and smiled lightly as she run off into the main park area.

* * *

"Anna," Serenity said with relief "Oh, thank god. Where are you?"

Finally she had been able to get hold of Taylor's mother on the phone

"_Near the park,"_ Anna said "_Taylor wanted to go there for a bit. Then they are going paintballing. The boys requested it"_

"No!" Ness said quickly "You can't! Um...something has happened at the Paintballing area, it has been closed for the rest of the day. Anyway, im on my way to the park...I'll see you in a bit"

_"Okay..."_

The line went dead and Serenity turned and hurried towards the wooden park. She spotted Anna, with Taylor's little 3-year-old brother Mason and she was watching the boys and Taylor play near the swing-set. She spotted an older teenager, probably Ness's age approach the kids and was about to approach them when she saw Ness making her way towards them instead.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Serenity asked as she approached James, he was crowding around her cousin and his friends, in a way that no person should be in a children's park "Did you follow me here again?"

"Maybe," James answered as he flashed her a grin once more

"You know, you carry on doing that and it's gonna stick..." Serenity said "Permanently"

"And that would be bad?"

"People would think you're a freak for smiling all the time," Serenity said "Anyway...what are you doing here?"

"Was wondering if you wanted my offer on that date," James said "How about now?"

"Cant," Ness said "I have a job to do -"

"Whats that Babysitting?"

"No. These kids are here with my friend. Im only here to make sure they stay away from a certain area -"

"And which area would that be?"

"Like im gonna tell you," Ness said "Now, excuse me..."

James held his hands up in defeat and back-tracked slowly, his eyes never leaving Ness as he did. She rolled her eyes and shepherded the kids back towards Anna. After explaining that they couldnt go near the paintballing area, much to the boy's dismay, she made her way back through the park, where she met up with Nick, Jenny and two official's of the park.

"What if I close the park and nothing happens?" the man who seemed to be the Manager had asked as Ness approached "It'll cost us millions in compensation"

"He's got a point," Jenny said

"What?" Nick asked

"You dont want to create unnecessary panic." Jenny continued "How about we shut down the paint balling area, keep everything else open. How does that sound?"

"I can live with that. Keep smiling" the manager said looking up at Nick and hitting him in the chest with a sticker "And if you say the words 'big cat' out loud again, I'll sue you!"

"I really want to kill him," Nick said to Serenity and Jenny "Did you find your cousin?" he added looking at Ness

"Yeah," she answered "I have told them to stay clear of the Paintball area. Their a little disappointed, but they'll get over it"

"Anyway," Jenny interrupted "Evacuate and we've got media meltdown. How am I supposed to keep a lid on that? What if the press stumbles into an anomaly in the woods?"

"Jenny," Serenity said "This animal is gonna attack again. It's inevitable."

"Perhaps. But I happen to think running that risk is lesser than two evils"

"Yeah. Maybe. But keeping this park open, then you're condemning more people to death!"

"Is this about your cousin again?" Jenny asked

"It's not just about Jamie!" Ness snapped "Yes, I want him out of here...but I dont want others to have to die, before we catch this animal!"

"It's your job to see that people dont get killed," Jenny responded "And it's my job, to protect the integrity of this operation"

"At any cost?" Nick asked

Jenny didnt answer, she sighed and looked up towards the light blue sky. Nick removed the sticker from his jacket and placed it on hers

"Maybe we'll get lucky," he said as he walked away "Maybe the noise will keep the Predator away", Serenity followed. Unknown to her, as usual, her stalker James, stood not that far away and had been listening to the whole thing.

* * *

After the confrontation with James and Peter Campbell. Serenity found herself walking through the woods alone, she had a hand gun in one hand and a radio in the other. She wasnt exactly alone, Stephen, Nick and Abby where around here somewhere, they just weren't close to Ness as they usually were. There was creaking noises around her, and Ness whirled around very few minutes, but no sight of a creature came running towards her. After a little while, of nothing but the creaks of the wind in the trees and the distant yells of pleasure and happiness from the park. Nick's voice came over the radio.

"Serenity?"

"Cutter?" Ness answered "There's nothing here...no creature, no prints...nothing"

"Connor says he has found the creature," Nick said

Panic and dread filled Ness; Connor was in the park's main area, watching over things. Alot of children was there having fun with their parents...and -

"Jamie," Ness whispered, before raising the Radio to her lips and speaking "Im on my way..." she hooked the radio to her jeans and turned running full out towards the main area. She drew closer as she heard the usual screams, but now she could see that it wasnt of happiness but it was panic and terror. She then heard Connor's voice. She looked up, he was running through the crowds, brandishing a gun, he aimed and took a shot. She ran towards him, as he came around towards the edge of the bush in which he had been shooting, and a man in a costume came out. The man was Peter Campbell.

"You shot me!" Peter yelled holding up the mask and pointing at the bullet hole in the forehead. Serenity and Connor exchanged looks as Nick and Jenny appeared and they followed behind them.

"And you wonder why they dont trust you with a gun," Ness whispered to her friend "You shot me with a Tranq, and now you aim at the manager of this park? Connor you could have actually killed someone"

"It was an accident," Connor defended, "I thought it was a real animal"

"Clarify you target before you shoot," Ness said as they caught up with the now stationary Cutter, Jenny and Peter

"Im calling the police," Peter was saying "I could have been killed"

"Im afraid that won't do you any good," Jenny said "I've spoken to the police, Mr. Campbell, and they won't be taking any further action"

"Oh, what am I supposed to tell everyone?" Peter asked

"Why dont you tell them it was just a silly stunt gone wrong?" Ness offered

"And of course, you must let us pay for another costume," Jenny added

Peter seemed to consider this before saying "If you'll excuse me I have a train to catch. I have to be at Head Office tonight to try and explain why someone was shooting at our guests" he said as he walked off

Serenity, Cutter and Jenny turned to Connor.

"It was an accident," Connor said

"And it wouldnt have happened if these people weren't here in the first place!" Serenity said as she walked off, Nick and Jenny following her. From a distance she heard, Connor calling after them. But she and the others didnt stop.

* * *

After making it back to where the car park, Serenity's phone started ringing, she looked at the caller ID and saw it was Jenny.

"Jenny?" she said

"Serenity, could you tell Cutter I found some information about the farm Stephen found, that may be helpful."

"Sure," Ness said as she turned and walked towards Cutter, who was looking over a map on the front of his car "Its Jenny," she said stopping beside him

"What?" Nick asked, looking up at her then back down at the map

"She says the farm, Stephen saw belongs to a man called West," Serenity explained "And get this; he used to import exotic animals. Lost his license three years ago for illegal bringing in Lion Cubs for a private zoo"

"Fine." Nick said, folding up the Map and walking towards his car "Tell her im on my way"

"He's on his way," Serenity said down the phone to Jenny, she nodded and looked back up at Nick "She said she'll meet you there,"

"Why?" Nick said looking up startled "Why is she coming?"

"Obviously she doesnt trust you with the public," Ness said smiling

"And why is that funny?" Nick asked, grinning himself

* * *

Later that evening, once Nick had returned it was starting to get dark and Anna had taken Jamie home with her. Serenity was grateful for this because as usual she didnt think she would be home much before midnight tonight, if not later. Serenity was standing infront of Stephen, his arms around her waist and chin resting on her shoulder; she was lying with her head on his and waiting for Cutter to speak. In the trees surrounding Serenity and Stephen, was Ness's stalker James. Nick soon passed out Heat Sensitive Cameras and passed them around.

"What are these?" Abby asked

"Their heat sensitive cameras," said Nick "The creature knows this territory well, it's made a kill here. And I think it's gonna come back."

"Well if it's nocturnal," Serenity said "Its senses are going to be sharper than ours."

Nick nodded "Now, I shouldnt really have to say this, but be careful" he said "Any questions?"

Connor raised his hand

"What?" Nick asked pulling out his gun

"Can I have a gun?" Connor asked

"Take a guess," Ness said as she and Stephen turned towards the forest

"No," Connor said

"Good guess," Ness said over her shoulder

"If your worried, stick close to either Abby or Ness," Nick said to him, as the girls exchanged grins.

A few minutes after they had entered the Forest completely, it was now pitch black around them, and the only thing Serenity could see was darkness.

"Wow, your looking hot in these," Stephen said from behind her

"Its infrared Stephen," she said over her shoulder "Not X-ray"

"Bet you'd look better in X-ray" Stephen said catching up with her. Serenity rolled her eyes and gripped the handle of her gun tightly in her hand. There was the sound of a twig snapping and Serenity looked up, she could see the heat of an engine.

"Stephen," she said, nodding in the direction and walking forward, Stephen following her

Lifting the camera slightly to see the van better, Ness recognized it as Valeria's from the park. Before either she or Stephen got to speak there was a snapping noise from behind them which caused them to turn quickly. Their guns raised.

"Its Valeria," said a female voice

"We know who you are," Stephen said "What are you doing here?"

"My van." Valeria said "The engine just cut out. I didnt know what to do"

"Where do you live?" Stephen asked

Serenity looked at him. "Look, im gonna go find the others..." she said after they made it back to the car, and before Stephen could stop her she had run off into the woods once more.

* * *

Not that far from the parking lot, Serenity heard snapping around her, she pulled down her camera once more and looked around, searching for any heat off the creature or person that was around her. She wasnt surprised to see the body of a human, making its way towards her.

"You shouldnt really be out here alone," said a familiar male voice

Serenity sighed, "What the hell are you doing out here?" she asked

"Well, I noticed that you hadn't left when everyone else had," James said "And I was curious as to why you and your 'friends' where staying behind after hours"

Serenity removed her heat sensitive cameras and looked up at James; he was at least a foot taller than her. He was as he usually was, around her...smiling. "Didnt I tell you to stay the hell away from here?"

"Come on, Ness, you can't blame a guy for being curious,"

"My friends call me Ness..." Serenity said "You...aren't my friend. You can call me Serenity"

James lifted his hand to his heart in mock hurt "Ouch," he said, as he continued to follow Serenity through the woods "So...what are we looking for?" he asked

"We?" Serenity said stopping again and turning to face him "There is no 'we'. There's a 'me' and there's a 'my team'. You...are not apart of my team...so get the hell out of here!"

"Oh, see, that's where you wrong..." James said "There's alot bigger things going on here, that you...and your team...dont understand"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

James smiled at her once more, "Come with me and find out..."

"Not gonna happen," Ness said as she carried on walking once more

"So, you and Stephen Hart..." James said striking up another conversation, Serenity sighed, and she knew that she wasnt going to get rid of him "How long has this been going on for?"

"Why is it any of your business?"

"I just know that student/teacher relationships are not permitted."

"Well, technically it's not a teacher/student relationship," Serenity explained "For two reasons...1. Stephen isn't a professor/teacher...and...2. We aren't in University...so outside of Uni, we can do whatever the hell we want!"

"And this has been going on for how long?"

"Like I said, what's it got to do with you?" Serenity asked

"Curious"

"Curiosity killed the cat,"

"Satisfaction brought it back!"

Serenity closed her eyes and shook her head; she wished that one of the team would show up and save her from this nightmare. At this moment she wished she had stayed with Stephen and Valerie. But no, she had to go running off on her own, as usual. Maybe she would learn from her mistakes someday. Glancing sideways, she could see James staring at her.

"Can you stop looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you're a predator waiting to pounce on its prey," Serenity said

"Nice choice of words,"

Ness smirked more to herself than anyone else. Suddenly her phone started ringing. Connor.

"Hey Con," she said as she answered

_"Ness, could you meet me and Cutter at the train station"_ Connor asked

This was unusual, but Ness agreed all the same. "Sure...um...why?" she asked in a light whisper as she glanced at James

_"The Creature has killed again..."_ Connor answered "_See you in a bit"_

The line went dead, and Serenity placed her phone back in her pocket as she turned to James. "You can either get out of here now...and leave me alone. Or continue to follow me...and I'll have you arrested"

"A prison cell, isn't gonna keep me away from you, sweetheart," James said as he moved closer to Ness, who stepped back away from him. He grinned down at her before turning and leaving. Before he was completely out of view he spoke "I'll see you again, baby,"

"Do not call me Baby!" Serenity hissed as he disappeared, and she turned and hurried to her next destination

* * *

"Can you make it any clearer?" Connor asked, as Serenity sat infront of the laptop, on which were a few pictures of the latest attack. Someone had spotted the attack and had taken pictures of it. With was great for the team. They could identify the creature faster. And know what they were dealing with.

"Im working on it," Serenity said, slightly frustrated

"You have no right to hold me here, or confiscate my pictures" said the guy who had witnessed the attack.

"You want to help dont you?" Jenny asked "A man has just been killed"

"Yeah. I know. I saw it. Unbelievable. That creature -" he said as Jenny cut him off

"Well, listen; no one knows for sure what exactly happened yet,"

"Are you serious? It's all in the photographs. This is going to make me a fortune" The man stated

"The pictures are classified." said Jenny "We'll need your SD card"

"This is a four-disk ultra fast," the man said holding his camera close to him

Jenny sighed and moved forward slightly "How can I make your life better?" she asked

Serenity, Connor and Nick looked up at Jenny. Before Serenity turned back to the screen and continued working on the distorted pictures.

"Im sorry," the guy asked confused and obviously flustered

"Kenny, isn't it?"

"Yeah"

"Kenny, I used to be a train-spotter. I come from a long line of them. Wonderful hobby, isn't it?" Jenny said

Serenity and Connor exchanged looks as she tapped more keys on the keyboard. The picture cleared slightly.

"Well, it's more than just a hobby," Kenny had said

"Of course. I understand every many has his passion. Listen if you could just help me out, and I will give you VIP access to the train deport of your choice" Jenny said

"You can do that?" Kenny asked in disbelief

"You'd be amazed at what I can do"

"I want to see the UFM160 track inspection vehicle" Kenny stated

"Done" Jenny said as Kenny handed her the SD card of his camera and walked away, a happier man

"Your a real piece of work, aren't you," Ness heard Nick say to Jenny.

She finished tapping on the keyboard as the picture became clearer and she was able to see the creature at bay. She gaped. "Guys," she said "I think we got a problem,"

The creature on the screen was a big cat with two rather long canine teeth spouting from his upper jaws

"It's a Smilodon." Connor said

"Better known as a Sabre-Tooth Cat" Serenity said "They are, fast. They are elegant. Its real natural born killer" she stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Wow" Nick muttered

* * *

Next morning at the park, Ness sat beside Stephen, Nick and Abby going over plans on where to leave traps around the park, so that they could catch the Smilodon. They were sitting on a wooden picnic bench two maps laid out infront of them.

"If we lay a second trap there, we got the whole area covered," Stephen said pointing the place out to Nick and Serenity on the two maps

"Okay," Nick said "Take Connor with you"

A car door slammed behind then as they all turned to see Valeria walking towards them

"Hey," Stephen greeted

"Got it fixed, then?" Ness said

"What?" Valeria asked

Ness raised a brow at her, how could she have forgotten that her Van had broken down last night, and that's why Stephen had taken her home

"The Van," Ness said

"It seems okay now," Valeria said "What are you doing here?"

"We're working out where to lay traps," Nick explained

"No dont worry, we'll leave the place looking as good as new" Serenity said, noticing the look on Valeria's face

"Surely you should be looking by the railway?" Valeria asked

"No, it won't stay there" Nick said "Too many people"

Valeria started at them all before turning to leave. Serenity watched her go. Valeria knew something more than she was letting on, and she didnt want to get caught in a lie. But she knew she couldnt say anything. Maybe not to Stephen. But maybe to Abby or Nick.

"Woah. Woah. Valeria. Valeria. Whats wrong?" Stephen asked running after, Serenity watched him go, what was with his sudden interest in the Deputy Park Manager. She didnt hear Valeria's reply because they were so far away, she looked up when she felt someone sit beside her, and it was Stephen. Valeria had gone.

"She's been through a lot," Nick said

Serenity looked around, she had missed something. But did she really care?

* * *

Once back in the forest, Serenity was operating the JCB crane, as Nick and Abby passed with a pile of logs. Serenity caught Abby's eye and grinned; she was having alot of fun in the JCB, it seemed to respond to her touch. Connor and Stephen where operating the first trap, a little further away from where they where. Serenity moved the crane towards the ground and dug up some more mud, in the already made hole. She looked up when she heard her name.

"Ness. Woah. Woah. Stop! Stop digging!" Nick was shouting over the noise, Serenity stopped and turned the JCB off. Growling could then be heard, and Serenity looked around to see the Smilodon race towards Nick and Abby. Her eyes grew wide as Abby was pushed aside and Nick jumped in the hole.

"Abby!" Serenity called "Up here!"

The Blonde woman climbed up onto the Crane, as Ness turned it back on. The Smilodon was pawing at Nick, trying to catch hold of him with its claws.

"OI!" Serenity yelled, as she started the crane back up and moved it around, the creature turned its attention from Nick and to the two girls. It jumped over the hole and started to attack the metal beast in which Abby and Serenity were.

"Abby!" Nick called "Ness!"

The girls saw him climb out of the hole, and get to his feet facing them and the creature. Serenity hit the creature in the side, but it continued to growl and paw at the crane.

"Hey!" Nick called "Hey, come on!" the Smilodon roared at him, and Nick run towards the edge of the woods and out of the clearing "Come on! Come on!" he yelled as the Smilodon gave chase

"NICK!" the two girls screamed as they jumped out of the crane. They both ran back towards the car park to grab their guns and a Tranq. Connor and Stephen were there, but the girls' didnt have a chance to explain what was going on. They just grabbed what they needed, and raced back into the trees, leaving two confused guys in their wake.

Abby and Ness run through the forest, darting between the trees. Once they came out of the trees into another clearing they could see Nick and the creature not that far away. Abby aimed her gun as Ness aimed the tranq; they fired at the same time. The noise caused the creature to look up, but neither the bullet nor dart hit it animal. But it did run towards Nick and for a split second Ness thought it was all over, but she sighed with relief as the creature jumped completely over Nick and disappeared once more. The only problem was that it was still on the loose. After a while, Nick joined the two girls and they headed back to the car park.

* * *

Once everything had been explained, Nick returned to the site, and clambered back into the hole. Serenity stayed with the others as Leek was coming down from the ARC. Ness wasnt completely sure if she was okay with this, but it wasnt up to her. When Leek had finally returned, Serenity, Connor and the others walked back towards the clearing. Nick was walking towards them.

"Savaged. He's virtually cut in half" Nick explained

"How long's he been there?"

"I dont know, about a week, a month" Nick said not sure

"If the body's been there that long then the anomaly could've formed before the detector came online." Connor said "Which would mean there's nothing wrong it"

"There's one problem" Serenity said "The sabre-tooth may have killed the guy but sure as hell didnt dig a trench 10 feet deep and bury his body" Serenity stated

"Someone knows," Abby said "Someone's been protecting it"

"West" Leek offered

"What?" Ness asked looking at him

"Jenny needed someone to pin an escape lion story onto and she said this man West fitted the bill" Leek explained "She wanted to create a cover story for the press."

"When did she leave?"

"Half an hour ago"

"You better stay here in case he comes back," Stephen said as he run back to the car

"Nick," Serenity said as the others followed "Nick...I dont think its West...I think its Valeria!"

"Why do you think this?" Nick asked

"The way she acted this morning, when we said about setting traps to catch the creature" Serenity explained "She acted defensive...if not a little protective...and she left in a hurry"

"Okay..." Nick said "Go find Jenny...I'll see what else I can find out about our dead guy"

Serenity nodded and hurried towards the car, she climbed into the passengers' seat beside Stephen as Connor and Abby sat in the back. Stephen started the engine and pulled off, heading back towards the farm he had found yesterday.

* * *

Couple of minutes later, Ness stepped out of the car and onto the supposed Farm that Jenny was at. A gun shot was heard followed by dogs barking and she and the others grabbed their own guns before following Stephen around the back towards the barn. Jenny was laying on some hay inside the barn, a man, obviously know as Mr. West, stood over her with a shot gun.

"Give me the gun," Stephen said, causing Mr. West to turn.

Mr. West lowered his weapon and Stephen walked forward to take it. Once the Shot gun was in Stephen's hands, Abby and Ness lowered their weapons.

"Are you okay?" Abby asked Jenny

"Im fine," Jenny said "You should have shot him! This is my best coat" she got up and made her way out of the bar

"Sabre-tooth, is it here?" Ness asked, even though she knew it wasnt. She had to keep up an appearance

"Sabre-tooth? What are you on about?" Mr. West asked

"Well, if West his acting he deserves an Oscar." Stephen said "He has no idea what we are talking about"

Ness was walking behind him and Jenny with Abby and Connor. Connor clicked the shot gun back into place and smiled. Thankfully it was empty so Ness didnt have to worry about him shooting her with it.

"Happy now?" she asked

"Oh yeah," Connor answered

Ness rolled her eyes, shook her head and made her way back towards the car.

Once back in the car, on the way back to Park. Ness's phone started ringing, she pulled it out and checked caller ID it was Nick. She put the phone on loud speaker so everyone could hear.

"Ness, that theory you had?" Nick's voice said "It was right. Its not West that has the Cat...its Valerie. Im at her house. We got to find her fast"

Ness looked up and saw that everyone was staring at her, including Stephen, through the rear-view mirror. She realized Nick had hung up and closed her phone sliding it back into her pocket of her jeans. Stephen had removed his eyes from her and was once more looking out of the front window. Serenity was sitting beside Connor in the back, as Jenny had occupied her seat in the front.

Seconds after Nick's call, Valerie's car appeared infront of them; Stephen started to go fast, as they came onto the second road.

"Where is she going?" Ness asked

"Maybe she's letting the Sabre-tooth loose somewhere?" Connor offered

"Not if I can help it." Stephen said "Hold on" and he pushed down on the accelerate peddle

After a while, Valerie's van stopped and so did Stephen. Everyone got out of the car, and walked forward with their guns drawn. Stephen gripped the handle of the back of the van and looked over his shoulder at the others who nodded. He wrenched open the doors and everyone expected the Sabre-tooth to jump out. Instead a small dog did. Ness lowered her weapon and placed in back in her belt as she knelt down and scooped up the dog in her arms.

She watched as Stephen and the others walked around to the front of the van, the driver wasnt Valerie, it was a male. She heard Stephen ask where Val was, and the driver explained everything to the others. When the others had returned, Ness put the dog back in the van, closed the doors and joined the others in the car. Valerie was still at the house with the Sabre-Tooth and Nick. Once making it back, Ness, Abby and Stephen grabbed what they needed, and raced around the back where they could hear growling. When they made it into the opening, the found the cat attacking Valerie. Taking a shot, Ness fired a tranq at the Sabre-tooth, and within seconds of the impact it fell to the ground. Motionless.

Rushing forward, Serenity stopped short. Valerie had been ripped to shreds by the creature she had vowed to protect. But it was obvious that no animal was safe. They all had a vicious side. A monster lurking deep down in side waiting for the right time to be released. Creatures of the past and future were no ideal pets. They were vicious beasts that killed for a living. No one could suppress at least 65 million years of natural aggression.

"This should never have happened," Stephen said "We could have saved her!"

"Tried" Nick said

"How many more Valerie's is there going to be until we start telling people the truth?" Stephen asked, kneeling beside Nick

"You said something to her," Nick said "Something that made her think we were to blame"

Serenity turned to Stephen

"No. I didnt say anything" Stephen said "But I wish I had!" he added before getting up and walking off. Ness followed after him.

"What was that?" she asked

"What was what?"

"That! Back there!" she said motioning behind her "You think people have the right to know what we are doing? Stephen if people knew about this, do you know how much panic that would cause? How are we supposed to control that?"

"Maybe we wouldnt have to!" Stephen said "People would be more prepared for the anomalies"

"Will you just stop...and listen to yourself" she snapped "Telling people what we do would cause immediate meltdown...people would start worrying about themselves, their families and their friends. They would be too afraid to go anywhere, in fear of getting killed at a random part of the day. We can't scare people like that."

"Think about it Ness," Stephen said "We wouldnt have to worry about the people we grow fond of...or close to dieing...you wouldnt have to be constantly worried about Jamie."

"I dont just worry about the Anomalies with Jamie," Serenity explained "There is always going to be something new around the corner, something worse than what we are grappling with now. And Jamie is always going to be in danger. We're all in danger of constant change. With these anomalies. All we can do it is contain them. I'll tell you exactly what I told Connor. One day everything is going to change...and there is going to be nothing we can do to stop it. Dinosaurs died, so we could have our shot...maybe the human race has lived out its years...maybe its time for another generation to take our place...Maybe its time the world to move on, like it always has...This may just be the beginning."

Stephen was silent as Ness spoke. When she had finished he just stared at her, but he didnt say anything, he just turned and walked away. Serenity sighed but turned back to the team as they joined her.

* * *

They were heading back to the ARC. Ness, swung by Jamie's school to pick him up, before returning to the ARC with him. Connor was lying on his back under the Anomaly Detector, checking it over for any kinks. Serenity would work her magic on it later; Connor had improved it with so many codes, that only she could understand them. She was good at understand computer codes. She taught herself how to do them, when her parents died.

"Right" Connor said as he slid out from underneath the machine as Nick followed Ness into the Operations room "This machine has been officially double-triple-checked"

Suddenly the alarm sounded over head, as a red light flashed. Ness turned to Connor as Jamie jumped suddenly in her arm.

"Demonstrations prove nothing, Connor" Jenny said descending the ramp from Lester's office

"It's not a demonstration. That's a real anomaly." Connor said turning to face the screens "Yes! It's working. It's actually working"

Ness smiled; she was glad that her friends' hard work hadn't gone to waste.

"All right." Nick said "Well what we doing standing around here for?"

"Lets get to work," Ness said

"On no," Connor said "I can't. I've got a date with Caroline"

Ness, looked around at Connor

"Yeah?" Nick asked "Is she pretty?"

"Yeah," Connor answered with a nod

"Bummer,"

Ness, bit her lip as she followed Nick out of the Operations room, Jamie beside. She couldnt pawn him off on someone else, she hadn't seen him for two days. If he listened to her like he had last time, he could join her on this anomaly. But he had to behave and listen to everything she said. Not go against her words. She knew she wouldnt have any trouble with Jamie, he was a great kid. She smiled at him as he sat in the back of her convertible and Connor hopped into the passenger's side, and they followed the rest of the team towards their new destination.

**

* * *

****A/N: I apologize profusely for the late update. Things have been pretty hectic around here, since college started back up. Im up early every morning and then home late in the evenings. So you can bet im extremely tired after College. And just want to sleep, most over everything else. I will try to get the next chapter out faster. But I can't make any promises. But I can reassure you, that I will get it out ASAP.**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews**

**Grace: Hey again. lol. Like I said, last chapter was hard to write. But im happy it's up to you lot's satisfaction. That's all I aim for. Hope this chapter approves you also. Im sure it will. The end of this season, I think will be slightly heartbreaking for me to write and you to read. But it also puts faith in what will happen in the future. I can't say much, dont want to ruin the surprise. And as usual, Im happy to hear your reviews.**

**Kate: I thought someone would like James. He might sound nice, but he has a questionable past, and an even questionable future. You'll find out soon what I mean. I think this chapter proved something about James, and the way he acts around Serenity. Especially now he knows about Stephen and Ness.**

**Wild-in-spirit: Thanks for the reviews. Happy to hear you are enjoying the story. Look forward to hearing what you like about the future chapters.**

**Anyway. Thanks for taking the time to read this story. As you all probably know by now...I love hearing from you and hearing your opinions.**

**Happy reading.**

**~Selene**

* * *


	12. The Mer

_Primeval - Season 2_

**Chapter Four**

**The Mer**

* * *

**Isle of Dogs, London.**

Lucien Hope, and 18-year-old boy was playing with his friends in the Basketball court in the Isle of Dogs. Unknown to the group of teenagers an underwater anomaly had just opened up letting loose a highly dangerous creature. Back in the basketball court, Lucien threw the ball to one of his friends, only to have the opposite team intercept it and knock it out of the court it.

"Hey Lucien," said another boy "You fumbled the ball, man. Go get it"

"Yeah. Yeah. Right" Lucien said as he jumped the railing to grab the ball from outside the court. As he crossed the track and stepped onto the grass he looked down to see that the grass squelched beneath his trainers. "Oh man!" he said, looking up for the ball he saw it had landed in an open man hole not that far away.

Walking the rest of the way, Lucien grabbed the ball out of the manhole and turned back towards his friends. Suddenly he felt a tug around his ankles, and he was lying on the ground, being pulled backwards into the manhole. The only thing he could do was yell. And that's what he did. "HELP!"

Wondering why Lucien hadn't returned one of his friends turned "Whats he doing?" he questioned looking over to where Lucien had gone to get the ball. Meanwhile Lucien was being pulled further into the manhole by something under the water.

"Help! Help! Someone!" Lucien screamed before being pulled under all together.

* * *

Serenity sat alone, on the front lawn of her home. Today was his actual birthday, today he was 8-years-old. He had been given the pup from Ness and Connor a couple of days ago and been taken to Blue Sky Park, by Anna and Taylor. The reason all this was happening earlier, was because, Anna, her husband Adam, Taylor and Mason were going away to Spain for a couple of days on Saturday and Taylor wanted to be around Jamie at least once before his 8th birthday. That's why Anna had agreed to take all the kids to the park in the first place. It hadn't turned out to be a total disaster, except the rampaging Sabre-Tooth cat. But Ness and her team had managed to put a stop to that. Now all Ness wanted to do was relax, in the sun, while watching Jamie and his dog Simba. Based on one of his favorite Disney films. The Lion King.

"Simba! Here boy!" Jamie called as he lay on his back; Ness looked up and laughed softly at the sight before her. Jamie was lying on his back and Simba was hovering over him, licking his face. There was a bleeping sound, and Ness looked back down at her laptop in her lap.

"Rock-Princess." She said with a smile "There's a blast from the past"

She opened the e-mail and smiled at attachment letter. It was from her old friend Kim. It was old pictures of her, Kim and Sarah the night of Serenity's 18th birthday. They had gone out together for a night on the town. There we a number of pictures, ranging from them getting ready at home, to them actually out in clubs. Connor, Tom and Duncan where in a few pictures, but not as many as the girls. There were also a couple of random guys in the pictures. There was one, however, that Serenity stopped and stared at. A familiar face stared back at her. She would recognize the piercing emerald green eyes, and messy black hair with blue flashes anywhere. It was James. James Morgan.

So she had met him before? But she couldnt remember. Hell, she was so paralytic that night, it was lucky she could remember anything. All she could remember was, Connor had spent the night with her that night, because she was too drunk to look after herself, let alone Jamie too. And he didnt want Jamie to be scared of being around Serenity when she was a state. But all she could remember was, Connor practically carrying her upstairs, and she woke up next to him in his room the following morning. He had explained that she had woken him up halfway through the night, with her walking around, and she had said she couldnt sleep. So she had slept in his room with him. But that's all she could remember. She couldnt remember any other guy, beside Connor that night.

'_Hey Kim," _Serenity wrote in a reply e-mail _"So good to hear from you...where are you now? Im missing you like crazy. Hows Sarah? Who is the guy in this picture? Im sending one back to you, but i have marked the guy I am talking about. If you can remember, it would be great. Because I think he is the same guy I met a couple of days ago. But I can't be sure. Thanks. Loving and missing you...Nessie xxxx'_

She attached the picture after modifying it slightly, before clicking send.

Suddenly her phone rang and she picked it up from beside her, the caller's ID was Stephen. She answered and sighed. Today was Jamie's birthday, she didnt want to leave him on his day. But she knew she didnt have any choice. She would definitely make this up to him.

"Jamie," Serenity said as she hung up "How about we go show Jesse and Max, Simba?" she said

"Yes please," Jamie said, but Ness could tell that he knew her true intentions. She smiled sadly at him, and stood, switching off her laptop and heading back into the house. Connor and Caroline where in there. Serenity placed her Laptop carefully in a cabinet in the hallway and grabbed her jacket.

"Connor," she said, walking into the living room "Cutter's tried calling you...we gotta go. Meet you in the car." she said halfway out of the door.

"What could be so important that you have to just leave everything?" she heard Caroline ask, but she intercepted Connor's reply.

"Connor! Lets go!" she shouted from outside, Jamie and Simba where in the car already.

A few minutes later, Caroline and Connor appeared. Connor locked the door and he and Caroline went their seperate ways. Once Connor was in the car, Ness pulled out of the drive way and drove off down the street. Unaware of the little exchange outside of her house between Caroline and James Morgan.

* * *

After dropping off Jamie and Simba at Max's, Ness and Connor parked at the canal. They had a phone call from Jenny telling them to meet her, Stephen and Nick at the docks. They didnt even know what was happening. But they did what they were told.

"Im going to have to say something to Caroline, you know" Connor was saying as they made their way down the dock wearing orange safety vests "Its weird, us running off together all the time"

"Here's what you can tell her," Serenity said "Stop coming around to my place every five minutes"

"Our place" Connor said, walking past Serenity, who stopped and threw him a look "Okay...you're place"

"Why is she around there so much anyway?"

"Dont be naive, Ness," Connor said "Your looking at the reason, aren't you?"

"Not much going on there, though, is there?"

"We are taking it slow" Connor said walking behind his friend to collect some more boxes

"Yeah," Serenity said turning to him "She is"

"You know what?" Connor said "You dont know what your talking about! So why dont you just stay out of it!"

"Connor"

"No! I dont care what you think, all right?"

Serenity didnt have a chance to reply because Nick, Jenny and Stephen came running down the docks towards them. Stephen stopped beside Ness and Jenny as Nick run the length of the dock towards the end. Abby wasnt far behind them. Ness had called her from the car.

"Ness, is there anyway out of this canal?" Nick asked

"No" Ness said "The locks have been completely sealed. There is no way out"

"Then it's still in here" Nick said, looking out across the water

"What is?" Connor asked

"Not sure," Nick answered "But we have to find out fast. It's going to be dark in a few hours" he turned to the team "Jenny, you go in that boat with Connor and Ness. You see anything, call us. Let's go"

Ness smiled at Stephen as she clambered into the boat beside Connor and Jenny as Abby joined Stephen and Nick in the first boat and they set off across the canal. Searching for, well Connor and Ness had no idea what they were searching for. They just knew if they spotted something unusual to call for their professor.

As darkness fell, the team remained on the boats. Ness was hanging over the side of the boat searching through the water with an underwater light. She couldnt see anything, but she could hear Connor talking from behind her.

"Back up." Serenity said suddenly looking up "I saw something"

"Where?" Connor asked hopefully

"That way. Port, about 20 meters"

Connor turned to tell the driver and the moved forward.

"I said Port!" she said frustrated, they were going the wrong way

"This is Port!" Connor argued

"It was Starboard, then." Serenity said, how the hell was she supposed to know "Just go before it disappears"

"How am I suppose to tell him which way to steer if you dont know which way is which?" Connor shouted

Serenity threw him a dark look, and looked back over the edge "Great. I lost it now"

"Oh, great! Great." Connor said "Look, why dont you give me a go?"

"What can you see that I can't?" Serenity asked

"Maybe you -" Connor started

"Oh for heaven's sake!" Jenny yelled "You two argue like a couple of children over a toy. Look out of the way. I'll do it!" she moved around Connor, when something hit the underside of the boat. Jenny was thrown backwards into the dark abyss of water.

"Jenny!" Serenity yelled

"Jenny!" Connor copied as he turned quickly "Jenny!" he yelled again when she didnt resurface

"Ooh! Jenny!" Serenity said as she leaned further over the boat with the light on the spot where Jenny had disappeared.

When she re-surfaced her life jacket had inflated "What the hell was that?" she asked

"I dont know," Connor said "We must have hit something. Come on, Jenny...we'll get you out"

"Connor?" Serenity said shining the torch behind Jenny, something had caught her eye. It was dorsal fin, not like a dolphin's dorsal fin but the more of a sharks.

"What the hell is that?" Connor asked "Jenny, your gonna have to get out of the water...quickly!"

Jenny looked behind her and panicked "Oh god. Help me. Connor, Ness," she said scrambling towards them

"Come on, Jenny," Ness said "Swim"

"I can't swim" Jenny cried

Ness looked at Connor panic stricken.

"Come on, swim, Jenny!" Ness yelled "Come on, use your feet. Swim!"

"You're gonna have to hurry, darling" Connor said "Come on, you can do it"

"Come on, you can do it. Just keep swimming" Ness yelled, she was reaching out her hand trying to catch Jenny's who was getting closer bit by bit. "Come on Jenny!" The dorsal find was growing closer.

"Come on Jenny, your almost there!" Connor yelled, suddenly Nick, Stephen and Abby's boat came out of nowhere, Nick and Abby pulled Jenny aboard as Stephen shot several rounds at the creature. Which sank under the water. "Oh god," Connor said in relief.

"God shot, Stephen" Ness said as she looked over at the second boat to make sure Jenny was okay, she was sitting infront of Abby and Nick, fully out of the water.

"Yeah, better late than never," Connor said as the gun firing stopped"

"Get the body back to ARC, ASAP" Stephen said over the radio as the two boats headed back towards the docks.

Serenity jumped out of the boat and took a towel from the guards there, she helped Jenny up onto the dock and wrapped the towel around her as Stephen walked her back to the cars, and she then turned to Nick who passed her the skin he had found. She held it out infront of her as she and Connor looked it over as they walked back.

"What was that thing?" Ness asked, as she looked at the skin

* * *

Back at the ARC, Ness sat beside Stephen, Abby and Connor at the shark-like creature before them. It couldnt have been a present-day shark because it was bigger and the dorsal fin was all wrong. Besides what would a shark be doing in a canal in London? The water was too cold, to the waters that Sharks were accustom too. It was obvious that this creature had come through an anomaly. But did it lead to the future of the past? They didnt know, Sharks were around before most prehistoric creatures. So it could have come from any.

"Do you think this is what killed, Lucien?" Abby asked as Nick returned from seeing if Jenny was okay "What a terrible way to die! Poor kid"

"Yeah," Ness said "But we have to be sure"

She watched as Nick stuck his hand into the jaws of the dead beast, his face changed to a look of surprise and she turned to look at Abby beside her "Now, wait a minute" Nick whispered, he withdrew his hand and a huge tongue followed

"Oh my god," Ness and Abby gasped

"Muscle spasms" Nick said chuckling

"Its some kind of proboscis," Ness said looking at the tongue, she moved forward and knelt down beside Nick "It's covered in teeth. It's probably used to grab its victims and then pull them into its mouth"

"Unless I miss my guess," Nick said nodding at Serenity "We're looking at the future evolution of a Shark"

So they had worked out which anomaly had opened. A future one. Why was that such a big surprise? Future anomalies had opened up before.

"Let's get this done," Nick said "We're going to have to cut it open"

Ness nodded as she got to her feet and moved around the creature towards Stephen, she picked up a knife and handed it to Nick, who stabbed the creature in the stomach. It proved hard to cut the skin of the creature, and as Nick did it, the smell that leaked from inside the stomach was foul and strong.

"Wow, that's strong" Nick said, once he had opened the skin far enough, he stuck his hand inside and pulled out a basketball letting it fall to the ground and bounce away. A basketball wasnt going to prove that the shark had killed Lucien. Sharks usually ate anything the came across anyway. Nick then pulled out a trainer and dropped it before them all; he then removed his hand from the shark and pulled back.

"No. There's nothing else left in the stomach" he said as Stephen picked up the trainer

"It's not him," Ness said "He can't have been digested by now. It takes a shark days to digest its prey"

"Lucien, he went missing hours ago" Abby said

"So, not guilt" Nick said not taking his eyes off the shark"

"So, it was another one?" Ness asked

"Maybe" Nick answered, before leaving and walking towards Lester's office, with Stephen following. Abby and Ness looked at one another, wondering what they were to do now.

* * *

Deciding on going home, Serenity grabbed Connor and left the ARC, she stopped by Max's to collect Jamie, but was surprised to hear that he was there.

"What do you mean, he's not here?" Serenity asked

"Someone picked him up earlier," Answered Kayla, Max's mother "Some guy on a bike. Said you had sent him. He did leave Simba here though,"

Kayla returned into the house and picked up the pup, before handing him to Serenity. "Thanks," Ness said as she left "I'll see you again Kayla," she added and returned to the car. Connor was waiting for her; he looked at her confused as she put Simba in the back of the car but Jamie didnt join in.

"Where's Jamie?" Connor asked

"Someone picked him up already," Ness answered "And I know who"

Getting back into the car, she drove home. She handed Connor the keys and grabbed Simba from the back of the car as the two friends entered the house. There was a groaning sound from the couch and the light came on. Caroline was lying on the couch. How the hell did she get back in? Serenity put Simba down, and turned to Connor pulling him into the Kitchen.

"Come here, what's she still doing here?" she asked

"She stayed up for me," Connor answered, still looking at Caroline

Serenity sighed and covered her eyes with her hand

"She didnt stay up, did she?" Ness said "She's asleep. How the hell did she get in?"

"Well, it's the thought that counts," Connor said "And I gave her a key,"

"You gave her a key?" Serenity hissed "A key! To my place! Are you out of your mind?"

Connor glared at his friend, before turning back to his girlfriend. He didnt say anything to Ness as he walked forward and knelt infront of Caroline. Ness looked up as she heard the sounds of a bike engine outside. She walked to the door and opened it; James was standing at the bottom of her drive with Jamie.

"Ness!" Jamie yelled as he ran towards her, she caught him and hugged him tightly. She then looked up at James.

"Jamie go inside," she said to her cousin

"But -" Jamie started

"Inside, Jamie. Now!"

Jamie looked at her, he hadn't seen her so angry before. Obeying what she said, he scurried inside and upstairs with Simba on his heels.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?" Serenity yelled at James as she walked towards him "I told you to stay the hell away from me!"

"Last time I checked, Jamie wasnt you" James answered

"You dont just take a child who isn't yours!"

"He seemed eager to come with me,"

"Because he thought I had sent you to collect him!" Serenity argued "I want you nowhere near me or Jamie. I should have you arrested for Kidnapping!"

"I brought him back didnt I?" James asked, thinking that Serenity was being unreasonable.

"But the fact remains is that you took him from his friends, without my permission"

"Ness-" James started but was cut off as she hit him hard. He raised his hand and touched his face softly

"Stay. Away. From. Me. And. Jamie!" she said slowly and fiercely "I catch you anywhere near my house or my cousin again...and I'll have you arrested. Am I clear?"

"Crystal" James said, getting back in his bike and disappearing up the street. Still seething, Serenity returned into her home and upstairs to check on Jamie. Once she had gotten Jamie into bed, and after making sure he understood that he wasnt to go anywhere near James again, Ness returned downstairs.

"What was that about?" Caroline asked

Ness didnt answer her, just walked straight past and dropped down into a nearby chair, she turned on the TV and flipped the channels looking for something to watch.

"Ness," Caroline started again "Why did you send James away? I sent him to go get Jamie -"

Ness jerked up in her chair and looked at Caroline "You sent him...you sent him to pick up my cousin, without telling or asking me first?"

"I thought you would come straight home," Caroline said "I was just looking out for you"

"Caroline," Ness said "Next time...dont do me any favors. When I drop Jamie off somewhere, I guarantee him to still be there when I pick him up! And how the hell do you know James? Isn't he a bit young to be your friend?"

Caroline was speechless. Ness got up from her chair, she couldnt believe that Caroline would send someone to pick up Jamie without her permission, how stupid could a woman get?

"What was that?" Connor asked, following his friend into the kitchen "She was being nice, Ness,"

"Being nice?" Serenity asked turning to face him "She sent a stranger to pick up Jamie. The same person who has been stalking me all week. The same person I told to stay the hell away from me and Jamie, Con. And you're standing here telling me I was out of line. She shouldnt even be here! She doesnt live here. Why the hell is she around here so much?"

"I told you," Connor said

"Get rid of her Connor," Serenity said, she had wanted to say this all week, but she didnt because she was avoiding a fight with her best friend. But at this moment she didnt care "If you want her around so much, then look for your own place. I agreed for you to stay here with me, because you're my best friend. But this is getting out of control, Con."

"Should I leave?" Caroline asked, coming into the kitchen

"Yeah," Serenity said looking up at her

"Look, you dont need to go. I -" Connor started, looking up but Caroline was already leaving. He made to follow after her, but the door slammed and footsteps could be heard coming back into the Kitchen. Connor stared hard at Ness, "What did you do that for?"

Serenity turned to her friend "Keep your girlfriend away from here in the future, yeah?" she said

"Sorry," Connor said as Serenity pushed past him and disappeared upstairs. She slammed her bedroom door, and drew her curtains as she dressed in her Pajamas. As she was dressing, tears slid down her face. They weren't tears of sadness or happiness. But tears of frustration and anger. She always did cry when she was frustrated or angered. And right now, she didnt know what to do with herself. James had taken her cousin from Max's without her knowledge, and after she had told him to stay away from her. Caroline had been the one to send James after Jamie, and she hadn't left Connor's side since the moment they met. What the hell did Caroline want? It obviously wasnt Connor, she seemed to far out of his reach. Serenity knew something was up. And what had made her more frustrated was Connor had sided with Caroline, and Serenity had never argued with Connor so bad before.

* * *

Next morning when Ness awoke, she stumbled into her bathroom and flicked on the light. Her face was red and blotchy from crying and there tears tracks on her cheeks. She sighed heavily and proceeded to wash her face clean. When she looked like she had not been crying at all. She brushed her teeth and hair before dressing. After breakfast, and dropping Jamie off at school, she drove once more to the docks with Connor. The car ride was silent. Neither seemed to be talking to one another. Once making it to the docks, Ness was surprised by Cutter's appearance. He had a red mark on his face and looked like he had been hit.

"Are you okay?" she asked

"Yeah, im fine" he said as they loaded some equipment out of the car and onto the dock "Connor come here," he said motioning for Connor to join him. The placed an underwater microphone into the water and put on headphones.

"You know that guy who hit you?" Connor asked "What if he comes back?"

"He wont. I've seen him before" Nick said "In the mall. The Cleaner"

"I have seen that guy too" Connor said "I saw him at the ARC. He was...he was dressed like a solider"

"You sure?" Nick questioned

Connor thought for a moment "Yeah," he answered whilst nodding

"Alright. Something's going on we are being watched" Nick said

"Lester?"

"Maybe," Nick said as he put his headphones back on

"We shouldnt get Stephen, yeah?" Ness asked

"Shh," Nick said suddenly "Are you recording this?"

"Yeah," Connor said

"What does that sound like to you?" Nick asked them

"Dont know," Connor said "Bit like something I once heard in Glastonbury in a chill out tent"

"Glastonbury?" Ness scoffed

"Yeah," Connor said taking of his headphones and turning to her

"Like you've ever been to Glastonbury!" she retorted

"Look, whats going on with the pair of you?" Nick asked in an irritated tone

"Nothing," Ness said "Only Connor's dating an accomplice to a kidnapper/stalker"

"Oh for crying out loud!" Connor retaliated "She was trying to help! How many times do I -"

"Shh!" Nick said as the singing continued "All right. Grab those recordings and let's get back to the boat" he added finally, getting to his feet. Connor grabbed the recordings as Ness started down the dock towards the boat.

* * *

Once back on board, Ness watched as Nick lowered the underwater speaker back into the water and Connor played back the recordings they had taken earlier

"Okay here will do. Play back the recordings" Nick had said "See if we can invite him to come and see us"

She then knelt down beside the edge and looked over the edge, something surfaced infront of her and blinked. She gasped and jumped back. "Guys..." she said, when Nick and Connor turned, she noticed that what she had seen had disappeared."Never mind," she sighed.

Suddenly Connor spoke, "Maybe no one is home, eh?" he said getting to his feet and looking down at Nick "I think this is silly!" Connor persisted "We should be back helping Stephen, search the canal, Cutter!"

"It's not in the Canal" Nick said firmly

Ness sighed and stood her back to the edge of the boat. She felt something rise up behind her, but before she could turn to see, she felt something around her waist and then all she could see was the murky depths of the water around her. She could hear her name being called from above but she couldnt shout out, she was being pulled further down into the darkness.

"Ness!" Connor was yelling "Something's taken her, Ness!"

There was a splash and the ripples sounded distant in her eyes. Her lungs felt like they were going to burst, they burned with the need for oxygen and her head was becoming light. She was drowning. Slowly. Bit by bit. She tried to kick her legs. Tried to resurface, but she couldnt. Whatever or whoever had hold of her was pulling her swiftly with it, to wherever it was taking her. She didnt know. She couldnt think, her mind was clouding over with the lack of oxygen and she could feel her body starting to shut down. If she didnt have air, soon, she knew she would die.

After, Ness had been taken; Connor and Nick arrived back at the docks. They were met by Stephen and Lester. Connor was a mess; he was looking from Nick to Lester in utter disbelief. They were standing here talking when Ness had just been taken by a sea creature. Why weren't they out there looking for her?

"No, no. What are you doing? We have to...we have to keep looking. We cant - we can't just stop..." Connor said following Nick out of the boat "This is Ness we are talking about. We can't just give up, right?"

Abby looked at Connor sadly, his best friend had been taken. Of course he would want to look for her. But what could they do?

"Stephen?" Connor said looking around at him, when nobody answered him, he pushed past them to get to the boats "Well im not stopping looking for her" he said

"Connor, Connor, Connor, Connor," Stephen said stopping Connor in his tracks "We are doing everything we can"

He wanted to find Ness as much as Connor did. Hell she was his girlfriend.

"We told him to get help." Connor said "But he wouldnt even go. You wouldnt go and get help. Why? Why didnt you get help Cutter?" he demanded

"How did this happen?" Lester questioned

"I was following up a lead?" Nick answered

"And who did you tell?"

Nick didnt answer.

"Did you know about this?" Lester asked turning to Stephen

"No" Stephen answered

"And now the girl is dead"

"She's not dead! She's not dead!" Connor answered, turning to face Lester "We could just go out there and find her. All we need to do is get back out there and do something!"

"Take him home," Lester said to Jenny

"Please," Connor cried "Dont do this. Cutter!"

Nick turned away slightly.

"I suppose being a team player for once in your life was completely beyond you" Lester said facing Nick

"I'll take full responsibility for this" Nick said

"How very gracious of you"

"But it's still out there" Nick said "We are very close and we still have a job to finish"

"This job is already finished for you" Lester said "Go home" he then turned to Stephen "Your in charge"

Stephen turned to look at Nick. Connor and Jenny had disappeared from view, his mind was on Jamie. Serenity's cousin, what was going to happen to him now? Ness was the only family he had left.

"Oh dont look at him, look at me" Lester said, oblivious to Stephen's real thoughts "What do you need?"

"Something better than sonar" Stephen said "We have to go over every inch of this Canal again. A remote control submarine could do it"

"Get it for him" Lester said to a SAS Solider

"You're looking in the wrong place" Nick said

"Do you agree?" Lester asked Stephen

"No" Stephen answered, sighing as Nick walked off away from them. "What ever took Ness is in the Canal"

* * *

Back at Ness's place, Connor sat in the living room in silence. He had taken Jamie out of school early to explain everything. He could hear the soft sobs of his best friends' cousin in the room above him. What was going to happen to Jamie now? All he could do was picture Ness's face in his minds eye. It wasnt helping, and tears leaked from his eyes again. The pictures around the room of Ness laughing with him and Jamie. The old pictures of Tom, Duncan, Kim and Sarah too. None of them were helping. They were making it harder for him to realize that she may never come back. In his mind, he could hear Serenity's laughter; it only seemed to make him hurt more.

The stairs creaked, and Jamie came into view. He run towards Connor, wrapping his little arms around his neck. His face was red from crying and as he climbed up onto Connor's knee he cried more into his shoulder. Connor pulled Jamie closer and patted his back softly whispering.

"Shh," he said "It's okay Jamie. Its gonna be okay"

Even as he said these words, it sounded like false hope from his mouth. He didnt know if Ness was even still alive. Could it be possible?

* * *

Meanwhile, with Ness, bubbles erupted from her mouth. There was a light shinning above her, but she was still in the water. It was a surprise that she was still alive. Feeling herself rise, she gripped onto a metal grate that covered the only exit from where she was. She gasped for the sudden air, that filled her lungs and she spluttered "Help!" she yelled

There was movement beside her and someone else appeared out of the water.

"Help!" they yelled also

"Lucien?" Ness asked

"I thought you were dead," Lucien said

"What is this place?"

"Dont know" Lucien said "They took us down here though, those things"

Suddenly Ness started to hit the metal covering above her, trying to get it loose, so she and Lucien could get out.

"Dont waste your time," Lucien said "Already tried that" he added showing her his hands

"We gotta try. Come on, help me"

Together they started hitting the metal covering, it didnt go on for long as suddenly a creature appeared above them and roared down upon them. Lucien and Ness let go of the metal and disappeared under the water, they kicked to re-surface and when they did the creature had gone.

"We're going to die, aren't we?" Lucien asked

"My friends are looking for us," Ness said "They're gonna be here soon"

"They dont even know if we're alive"

"They'll find us, I promise"

She gripped the metal covering and pulled herself as best as she could out of the water.

"Im Serenity by the way...you can call me Ness" she added turning to Lucien. It only seemed fair that he knew who she was, seeing as she knew who he was.

"Help!" Ness and Lucien started yelling again after a while, they weren't sure if anyone could hear them but it was better than waiting around in silence because they may never be found if they did.

"What do you think they are?" Lucien asked "Those things"

"I dont know," Ness answered "But if they were going to kill us, they would have done it already. There's got to be a reason why we are still alive"

"You won't tell my mates, will you?"

"Huh?"

"That im scared,"

"You're not scared," Ness said "Seriously now, who'd be frightened of a giant tadpole?"

They started laughing.

"You're fine. Honestly, you're fine" Ness said with a smile

"The water," Lucien said after a while

"It's getting deeper." Ness said "Help!"

"Help! Someone!"

Ness could hear banging and the sound of brick on brick. Someone was coming.

"It's okay. They are going to get us out, you'll see" she said to Lucien "We are not going to drown. Its okay" Suddenly she felt something grab her waist and pull her back under the water. She could hear Lucien calling her name but once again she could answer as she was pulled further into the dark waters. After a while, Ness was propelled out of the water and landed hard on another metal surface. Before her was a creature, pulling itself out of the water. She pushed herself to her feet and backed up away from the creature. Thinking fast on her feet, she jumped and kicked the creature, backwards into the water. Standing overlooking the water, Ness looked up at the sound of her name.

"Ness!"

It was Connor; she smiled, feeling safer than she had before. She was happy to see him, and their petty argument from before seemed like nothing.

"It's okay." Connor said "You're safe now!"

Suddenly there was a rush of water, and something started to emerge. It was like the creature from before...only bigger and looking alot more vicious. It towered over Ness.

"Ness!" Connor yelled as he started running towards her

"No, Connor!" Ness yelled at her friend

The creature turned, and raised its flipper like arm, pushing Connor sideways into the water.

Ness watched in Horror, before screaming "NO!" as her friend disappeared. The creature turned back to her and advanced. It gripped her like its previous kind and pulled her through the anomaly. She couldnt make heads or tails of her situation, all she knew was that wherever she was it was baking hot. The moment she had traveled through the anomaly she had felt the heat on her skin, drying her clothes. She felt herself being put down, the larger creature moved back and disappeared, but a littler one approached. Serenity backed up as far as she could go, but it wasnt far because there was a cliff behind her.

"Ness!" she heard Connor's voice, she looked up and he was overlooking her from the top cliff

"Connor!" she called up to him

The creature continued to advance, before it was knocked out by a rock. The other creatures noticed this, and started to come forward. Ness looked fearfully over her shoulder, before up at Connor as he spoke. He was lying on his stomach with his hand out stretched.

"Okay, Ness. Come here, grab my hand"

Ness moved forward and reached the highest she could, when she couldnt reach she tried climbing the cliff before her.

"That's it, come one. Just climb" Connor said reaching out for her "You can do this"

She climbed higher and suddenly latched onto Connor's hand.

"That's it. I've got you" he said

Ness, tried pulling herself up with her free hand as Connor strained to pull her up with his hands.

"Grab hold of this," he said, and Ness reached out for the cliff and started pulling herself up "That's it. You're nearly there. You're so nearly there"

Ness felt her hand slip from Connor's "Connor, im slipping. I can't hold on" she said. Her foot gave way and she did her hand. Connor reached over and grabbed her wrist with his free hand to keep a firm hold of her. He wasnt going to lose her.

The creature that had brought Ness through Anomaly reappeared, and was making advancements towards Ness and Connor. It roared at them.

"Okay. You need to come up now. Come on" Connor said in determination

"I can't!" Ness said, she could feel herself slipping and she could see Connor moving closer to the edge "Im pulling you over, Connor. Just leave me," she said

"No. Im not letting you go" Connor said as he maintained a grip on his friends hand "Come on, we can do this"

"There is no point in both of us dying," Serenity said "Just let me go" she stared up at him "Let me go" she whispered

For what seemed like hours, they just stared at one another. Ness didnt want to die, she had Jamie at home, but there was no point in pulling Connor over, when he could return to their world and protect Jamie the way Ness had been. He could raise Jamie for Ness.

"I can't" Connor said after a while

"Please" Ness cried

"I love you"

Ness looked straight at her best friend for years. Had he just said what she thought he had? Had he just said 'I love you?' if he hadn't why did she feel elevated inside? Could it be possible that she liked him as more than a friend? But she had Stephen. But did her heart actually love-love Stephen. Or was it more of a like-love. At this moment she couldnt be sure. But did she have much time to think about it?

"I am not..." Connor spoke once more "I am not leaving you here!"

She was slipping again. Further and further out of his grip. He was going to lose her. "No!" he said as she slipped further again.

She then felt herself rising, she was being pulled up. Even though she was slipping still, she was rising up onto the cliff. When she could see, she noticed that Stephen, Nick and Abby had come through in time to help safe her. She was grateful. Being pulled up onto the cliff, Connor's arms went around her waist as he held her close to him, her arms were around his and she looked out towards the creatures as Cutter and Stephen shot several or more rounds at them. Killing the largest one, that had brough Ness through.

* * *

Once back through the anomaly in their time, the team was met by SAS soldiers; each had their guns trained on the anomaly.

"Oh," Ness moaned as she walked away from the anomaly

"Get these two out" Nick said to a solider as they passed, the man nodded and took Ness and Connor out of the warehouse.

Once outside Ness saw Lucien on a stretcher heading towards the Ambulance. Jenny beside him. Wrapped in a towel, Ness walked away from Connor towards him. Jenny was speaking as she approached,

"Okay. Im just gonna run a few more tests then we're going to get you back to your parents as soon as we can" Jenny said "They've already been informed that you're safe"

Lucien nodded, and looked up as Ness approached "Ness" he said "Your mates, they came. No bother"

"Yeah," Ness said with a small smile

"I reckon your boyfriend did a great job," Lucien said nodding at Connor; the boy in question looked around, as Ness's smile faded.

"He's not my boyfriend" she said seriously. Lucien gave her a suspicious look as Stephen and Nick appeared outside of the Warehouse. They spoke with Lester, Leek and Jenny for a while, before Ness approached Nick.

"Is that it?" she asked

"What?" Nick asked

"Is that what our future is going to look like?"

"No, not ours" Nick said "The earth's humanity is gonna be long gone by then. Or, perhaps we do survive and we just evolve back into the water, where we came from"

"What, you mean those things could be our descendants?"

"Yeah. It's possible"

"Wow. Didnt fancy yours much" Serenity said with a grin

Nick laughed as they turned and walked out, Nick's arm around Ness's shoulder. "It's good to have you back, Ness" he said to her as she smiled at him.

* * *

Making it home, with Connor's driving, Ness unlocked the door and walked inside. Jamie was at a friends house, which meant Connor and Ness were home alone. Standing in the living room, Simba barking happily at her, Serenity looked around, she felt kinda insecure. Unsafe. But she didnt understand why. Connor passed by her, and turned to look at her.

"Maybe you should go have a lie down, eh?" he said

"Yeah. Connor?" she said "Back there on the other side of the anomaly, you said something"

Connor smiled "Yeah. Said alot of things didnt I?" he said "Mainly 'arghh!"

Ness smiled, "Maybe I didnt hear right" she said "I thought you said something about how you felt about me"

He was silent for a moment just staring at her, "Did I?" he said after a while, before shaking his head

Ness looked at him, she didnt say anything she just stared, and Connor stared back. It was for the longest time, that they had gone just staring at one another. Ness had never felt like this before around her best friend, and she was pretty sure that Connor never felt the same around her. Or had things changed? Had Kim been right about Tom, Duncan or Connor liking her? That's why they wanted to hang out with her so often, for wanting to be so close? Had Ness, been as blind as to see her friends feelings, and Kim had picked up on them? And Ness just didnt believe her, or didnt want to believe her?

"Ness, I..." Connor started, he even moved forward towards her slightly but stopped and backtracked when his name was called

"Connor?" Caroline's voice floated into the living area from the front door, which had opened by itself.

Ness sighed and closed her eyes as she looked away from Connor and towards nothing in particular.

"You're not dressed?" Caroline asked as she closed the front door and moved further into the room

"Not dressed?" Connor asked "What do you mean?"

"The theatre, remember?"

Connor seemed frozen for a moment, then he remembered "Yes, the theater. Of course"

Ness, remained looking away from the couple, her head and her heart were doing internal battling.

"Yeah. Im ready. We should go" Connor said "Yeah?"

"Uh-uh" Caroline murmured

"I'll see you later, Ness" Connor said

Ness turned and smiled "Um. Sure" she said not wanting to intrude.

Connor nodded and turned leading the way out of the house. Caroline however didnt follow, she turned to Ness.

"Serenity, you look absolutely exhausted" Caroline said, causing the teenager to look up "You really must let me talk to you about make-up sometime"

With that said she followed Connor out. The door closed and then re-opened and Ness turned to see Jamie, his face split into a bright smile at the sight of her and he run towards throwing his little arms around her neck as she knelt down and caught hold of him around the waist. She hugged in tightly; she never thought she would see him again.

"Oh, Jamie," she mumbled, as she hugged him tightly "I missed you so much, today!" she said

"I missed you too, Nessie," Jamie said

Ness picked him up and carried him upstairs. She put him on her bed to watch TV, while she showered, before she changed into her Pajamas, changed him and they both returned downstairs to eat before putting on a film and cuddling up on the couch with Simba to watch it. Ness didnt care what they watched tonight, she was just happy to be home with her cousin. Halfway through the movie, there was a knock at the door, Ness got up to answer it, too see it was Stephen. She smiled and invited him in. When the movie had finished, Ness put Jamie and Simba to bed, before returning downstairs with Stephen.

* * *

**A/N: There is two people who I would like to give a big shout out too. They are Grace and Kate. You two have been the best since the beginning of my story. I can know that everytime I post a chapter, I know you two are guaranteed to reveiw. Just want to say thank you. And you are the best.**

**Right onto Reviews:**

**Grace: I knew what you meant, hun. How did James make you laugh? More Stephen/Ness cuteness to come, but I hope this chapter doesnt disappoint you. I know how much you wanted Cabby, but I always had a vision of Connor and an OC. Im really sorry, if I cause disappointment between my fans. But I hope your will still enjoy this story. Look forward to hearing from you soon too.**

**Kate: Yeah. James is weird, especially in this chapter. Its shows that its not just Ness, he is interested in. He becomes even more clearer to what is true intentions are. As like I said to Grace, I hope i havent disappointed you Cabby fans. If I am I apologize profusely. But I hope you will enjoy it as much as you have been.**

**Wild-in-spirit: Thanks for the review. Glad you loved the chapter. Yeah, gr to Stephen. Like Grace said, Poor Ness.**

**Anyway. Thank you. Everyone.**

**Happy Reading**

**~Selene**


	13. The Silurian Scorpion

_Primeval - Season 2_

**Chapter Five**

**The Silurian Scorpion**

* * *

Taylor Craig closed the door to the washing machine as she looked over at her dog Spratt who was barking at the door to be let out. Taylor's step-father Steve sat in his chair watching the TV with no intention of moving.

"Spratt needs to go," Taylor said to Steve

"You've got legs" Steven answered

"Im busy Steve,"

"She's you're dog. You said you'd look after her, remember?"

Taylor looked up from the kitchen which she was cleaning, before dumping her wash clothes on the draining board and picking up her dog.

"You want to go wee-wee on Steve's car? You do? Good girl" Taylor said as her dog whimpered in her arms. Taylor looked over her shoulder as she opened the door at her mum and herself; she then stepped out of her home and slammed the door behind her. She carried her dog down the many steps outside her home before placing her on the floor, she raised her arms as she watched Spratt jump and bark happily, before she run off her own way

"Hey Spratt!" Taylor called, as the dog broke into a run "Spratt! Come back! Bad girl!" Taylor called as she gave chase

Spratt barked, as she ran through a broken fence and into an old run down building. Taylor following.

"Spratt! What is it girl?" Taylor called

Spratt ran through a old pipe and disappeared, "No! Spratt come back! Spratt, come back!" Taylor continued to yell. She noticed the glowing anomaly and her dogs bark from the other side. "Spratt? Where are you girl? Spratt? Im coming, girl. It's alright. Who's a good girl?" Taylor said as she started walking towards the anomaly, before stepping through into the past.

Looking around, all she could see was a sand covered desert; it was night where she was now. Looking around her, she couldn't help but murmur "Cool" before she saw her dog, a little way down the dune hill on which she stood.

"Spratt? Spratt! I don't think we belong here" Taylor called

In a matter of seconds her face changed from awe to panic and fear as she saw movement in the sand ahead of her "Spratt! Run girl, run"

Dogs which have better hearing that humans, could sense the movement anywhere in the ground. "Come on! Over here!" Taylor called from her spot as she watched her dog run from the clapping claws of whatever it was beneath the sand. The sand broke as giant claws leapt from the sand around the dog.

"SPRATT!" Taylor yelled as her dog's barks became silent.

* * *

Jamie laughed as Rex flew around the room; Abby had brought the lizard over just for Jamie's amusement. Since he was used to the idea of dinosaurs living in the human world, it didnt come as a surprise to him. Ness laughed as Simba barked and chased after Rex.

"Rex," Jamie called as the lizard chirped and landed on top of a cabinet far out of reach of Simba

"I think, Jamie likes Rex," Stephen said wrapping his arm around Ness's shoulders as she lay against his. Abby nodded from her seat opposite them "I don't think Rex is all too fussy on Simba though,"

"Simba won't hurt him," Ness promised looking at Abby "He's harmless...unless it comes to picking on Jamie. He's awfully protective"

"Hmm...Reminds me of someone else I know," Stephen said kissing the top of Ness's head, causing her to smile up at him

"Sue me," she murmured

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and Serenity got up to answer it. She sighed in aggravation at the two people she didnt want to see on her front doorstep. Caroline and James.

"You two formed some sort of club, have you?" she asked

"I told you," James said "Nothing can keep me away from you, baby"

"Oh yeah?" Ness asked

"How about her boyfriend?" Stephen asked as he appeared behind Ness, his arms instantly going around her waist he watched James cautiously waiting for him to say something. Abby appeared with Jamie and Rex. Ness noticed how James and Caroline exchanged looks as Rex was brought into view.

"Something you wanted?" Ness asked

"Connor," Caroline said

"What about him?"

"Is he here?"

"No." Ness answered shortly "He is out,"

"Oh," Caroline said shortly not sounding disappointed at all "Where is he exactly?"

"I can't be certain," Ness answered "He just said he was going out...no particular place"

Caroline seemed to consider Ness for a moment, before she and James turned, but not before James winked at Ness, who scowled and slammed the door on him

"Who was that?" Stephen asked

"That was my neighbour, James Morgan." Ness answered "And Connor's girlfriend, Caroline. James has been stalking me for about a week. Checking up on me, like a worried older brother. It's annoying. I already got one of those"

"You got an older brother?" Abby asked curiously

"Yeah, his name is Josh," Serenity answered "He's 13 years older than me, which makes him 31."

Abby nodded "Cool," she said.

After Stephen had to leave, he kissed Serenity before he left, and after he did, Ness sat there with a thoughtful look on her face.

"What's up?" Abby asked

"Something Connor said to me, on the other side of the Anomaly," Ness said "When I was taken"

"What did he say?"

"I think he said that he loved me,"

"Yeah?" Abby asked "Do you love him?"

Serenity sighed and nodded "I think I do, but there's -"

"Stephen?"

Ness nodded "And Caroline. I mean sure I like Stephen, but I don't know if I love him. And then there's Connor who I have known for ages...and..." she sighed "I don't even know, where to start"

Abby chuckled "I have never seen a more complicated love triangle." she said. Ness smiled. "You want me to talk to Connor, for you?"

"Please," Ness said

Abby nodded, and then two phones went off one after the other. Ness looked down at hers, it was Connor.

"Another one?" she groaned, before looking at Jamie. Maybe she could get away with taking him with her. "Jamie, go grab your coat"

"Really?" Jamie asked excitedly

"Yeah, but you have to -" Serenity started but Jamie was out of the room before she could finish "Listen to me." she finished, with an amused smile

"You sure, this is a good idea?" Abby asked

"Wouldn't be the first time," Ness answered, before following Abby outside, Jamie at her side.

"You sure Rex is okay to stay here?" Abby asked

"He'll be fine"

* * *

Once at the site, Abby and Ness started to unload equipment from the truck. Abby went off to help Connor as Stephen appeared to help Ness. She smiled at him as they unpacked. Jamie sitting in the car watching them. He was happily listening to Ness's I-pod. She trusted him completely with it. Many wouldn't. Once everything was unpacked, Stephen carried Jamie towards the place where the Anomaly was. Ness smiled up at him. He was great with Jamie, and Jamie seemed to really like Stephen, too.

"Go on them" Nick said to Connor "It's your big day"

Ness, Abby, Jenny, Stephen and Jamie stood watching Connor.

"Seriously guys," Connor said "Prepared to be amazed" he knelt down and took hold of something that was in the case in front of him

The rest of the team glanced at one another.

"What? It's a prototype," Connor said "Not meant to be sexy"

Stephen whispered something to Ness, causing her to laugh. She watched as Connor put the machine on the floor.

"That things, not going to make it through the pipe," Stephen said "Let alone the anomaly"

"Could we just have a little bit of faith, please? And a little bit of silence" Connor asked "Thank you" he added as the machine started moving towards the pipe.

"Is that my hair dryer?" Ness asked, leaning over her friend

"Might be," Connor answered, looking at Ness, then back at the Anomaly

Once the machine was through, Ness hooked up the feed to her laptop, slapping Connor's hand away as he tried to intervene. The others gathered around her and smiled.

"High CO2, low oxygen." Ness said "It's pre-carboniferous. Maybe Ordovician or Silurian. There are no dinosaurs, there are no mammals, and there are no birds" she added

"Hang on a minute," Nick said pointing at the top of the screen "What's that?"

Ness taped the keypad and zoomed in on the figure

"It's a little girl," Connor said

"What is she doing?" Jenny asked

"She's looking for her dog" Nick said

"She might be injured," Abby spoke

"There nothing really in the Silurian to injure her." Ness said over her shoulder "You know we're talking about a few basic plants and bugs"

"How big are the bugs?" Stephen asked

"Bug-size, I think" Ness answered "As periods go, it's a pretty safe one to get lost in"

"She must be terrified," Jenny said

"We have to get her out," Nick said looking at Stephen

"Lets do it" Stephen answered

* * *

After watching Stephen and Nick disappear into the Anomaly, stood beside Abby and Connor watching the Anomaly, Jamie sat opposite her on a old cardboard box, listening to her I-pod as usual. He looked board, and Ness knew it was a mistake to bring him, she could have dropped him off at his friends, at least he would be having more fun than he was having here. But every time she dropped him off, she felt guilty about not hanging out with him more. She felt like she was neglecting him more than she usually did and the guilt ate at her insides making her feel worse. But she knew if she wanted to protect him, then she would have to keep him away from the Anomalies, now especially after she had seen more of the vicious sides of the creatures that came through. The last thing she wanted was Jamie to get trapped on the other side of an Anomaly.

"Ness can I talk to you?" Connor asked, looking back at her

Not expecting anyone to address her, Ness jumped and looked down at her friend and smiled "Sure," she said, walking a little bit away from Abby who motioned for Jamie to join her in front of the anomaly.

"What's up?" Ness asked turning to Connor

"I don't think it's working out between me and Caroline," he said

Ness looked at him confused; he wanted to speak to her about this? Why didnt he just say something in front of Abby? Or could this possibly be about what he had said to her a few days back. On the other side of the Anomaly. Could he believe that it wasn't going anywhere with Caroline because he loved her, Ness instead.

"Never really had that chemistry," Connor finished

"Chemistry," Ness said "Yeah. It's important,"

For a moment they stared at one another like they had done the night after she had been taken by The Mer. After a few seconds they laughed softly and looked away

"Yeah," Connor breathed "So, do you think I should finish with her?"

He didnt look at her as he said this.

"Ah..." Ness said, suddenly lost for words "I think you should do what's right for you" she said after a bit

"Yeah" He said, taking out his phone from his pocket. He cleared his throat and started typing.

"What are you doing?" Ness asked

"Dumping her" Connor answered

"By text?"

"Mhm-mmm"

"You can't do that, that's horrible"

"I thought you just said that I should do what's right for me?"

"I didnt mean that way!"

"No?"

"No. Connor, come on" Ness said "That's humiliating. No one deserves that, not even her"

The two friends fell silent again and returned to Abby and Ness. Ness sighed and took Jamie away from the Anomaly and dropped him off at Jesse's, Max was also over. They were playing together in the front garden, watched over by Jesse's older sister Makayla and her boyfriend Robert. Ness waved to them as she dropped Jamie off and kissed his forehead. She then drove off, towards the block of flats that she had agreed to meet Jenny. She spotted, Jenny's car in the drive and parked beside it, walking up the many stairs to the house. By the time she got to the top. She was out of breath. She turned when she heard Jenny's voice.

"She fell down a pipe"

It was coming from inside one of the houses. She looked to see that the door to one home was slightly open. She knocked and walked into the hallway looking for Jenny.

"Hello? Jenny?" she called

"Ness?" Jenny called back "Steve, this is my colleague, Serenity Rose. Ness, this is the young girl Taylor's father"

"Nice to meet you," Ness said "We're doing all we can to help your daughter"

"Look, I got to do something. Where is she?" Steve said

"Steve, let the experts do their job" Jenny said calmly

"Look, I need to help!" Steve persisted

"The best thing you can do, is just wait here" Ness said

"I thought she had run away," Steve said "I have...I've been trying my best. Im not her real dad, okay? Since her mum..."

"Steve..." Ness said reassuringly "We'll let you know the moment there is any news. I promise."

Steve looked down, Ness could see that he was extremely worried and she couldn't blame him. She knew what it was like looking after someone who wasn't your real child. It was hard at times. She didnt know what she would do if Jamie was taken away from her.

* * *

After reassuring Steve, Ness and Jenny returned to the anomaly site. They were just pulling up when Connor and Abby came running into view.

"Where the hell did them two, go?" Ness asked, slamming the car door as she followed after her friends. She heard Abby speaking from ahead of her and as she rounded the corner she saw the Anomaly expand and contract like it had done before, just before it closed.

"It's breaking up," Abby said as she spun around in the pipe

"Cutter and Stephen," Connor said, looking up from the detector in his hands "Their gonna be trapped. We can't let that happen!" and he started forward

"No! Connor!" Ness said sprinting the rest of the way down the tunnel; she caught hold of Connor as did Abby and held him back from the closing Anomaly. It expanded once more before closing all together.

Ness, Abby and Connor stood in the same position just staring at the empty pipe, their friends and Ness's boyfriend were stuck on the other side with a little girl, who had no idea what to expect. What was going to happen now? For all they knew, the Anomaly may not open for another 100 years, or it could open up again tomorrow. Ness, wished hopefully that it was the latter in which would happen. Cutter and Stephen couldn't be gone, and she had promised Steve that she and the others would bring Taylor home...safely. She couldn't go back and say that they couldn't get to Taylor in time. She was just a kid, she didnt deserve to be marooned on the other side of an anomaly, where the predators where...what she didnt expect. Granted she had told Stephen that the bugs were bug-size, but she had been wrong before. The Arthropleura proved that, the giant centipede was supposed to be harmless, but Stephen had nearly died when he was bitten by the centipede.

"They've gone!" Connor murmured and Ness barely heard him, she sighed and buried her head in his shoulder, as she glanced up at the now empty pipe "It's gone!"

"We've lost them" Abby muttered

"What happened?" Jenny asked, having finally caught up

"The Anomaly closed," Serenity said, making her way out of the pipe with Abby and Connor following "Stephen, Cutter and Taylor are still on the other side"

The four of them were silent for a moment, while they thought of a plan. "We should get back to the ARC. Tell Lester," Jenny suggested. And without waiting for an answer, turned and instructed for the others to follow. Serenity drove back on her own, in her car as Abby and Connor took back Cutter's car and Jenny in her own.

* * *

Once back at the ARC, Ness joined Jenny, Connor and Abby for a meeting in Lester's office. Lester stood with his back to them, looking out over the ARC. Jenny stood with her back to the wall facing Abby, Connor and Ness, who stood near the door.

"What are the chances of it re-opening?" Lester asked

"Some do," Connor said "Some don't"

"But it could be tomorrow," Ness chirped in "Or it could be in a thousand years time. We just don't know, that's the problem"

"Im sorry, James" Jenny said "We may have to face the fact that we have lost them"

"How long can they survive?" Lester asked

"If they find water then they could survive for a few weeks" Ness said

"If they don't..." Connor couldn't finish the sentence

The five of them grew silent, before Jenny broke it by speaking to Lester.

"So what do we do now?" she asked

"We carry on" Lester answered "Daphne, Scrappy and Velma will have to take charge of the Anomaly operation"

Ness, Abby and Connor exchanged looks

"What you mean us?" Connor asked

"Unfortunately, yes" Lester said with a sigh "God, help us. Keep a permanent watch on the Anomaly site If it re-opens, we go in after them"

"What should I tell the girl step-father?" Jenny asked

"Tell him we did our best"

Serenity looked at him, and without saying anything she left the office. 'Did our best?' was Lester really that cold and cruel? You couldn't just say that to someone, it was nasty. It was obvious Steve cared for his step-daughter he was determined to help get her out of her situation. But now Lester, wanted Jenny to return and say 'we did our best' like it was nothing. Steve was going to be devastated, Ness could see how much he loved Taylor. And she doubted he would believe that she was gone. How could she die, from falling down a pipe? He would want answers, and probably want to see the body. She just prayed to God that the anomaly would re-open. They couldn't continue this operation without Cutter or Stephen. They just couldn't.

* * *

Back at Ness's place, James Morgan lounged around on the sofa in the living room. Caroline towered over him as she stood near the window, checking her phone messages. He looked back over the couch at her numerous times. They had gotten by the key Connor had given Caroline.

"What?" he asked, noticing her face "What is it?" he asked

"Connor, broke up with me" she answered

"Why?" James asked "I thought he was into you"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Caroline snapped, picking up a pillow on which Simba used as a bed and threw it at James "I bet _she_ had something to do with it"

"Which 'she'?" James asked "Ness? What could she have possibly done? To be honest Caroline, I think you're over-reacting"

"Over reacting? We were supposed to separate the two of them. Remember?"

"How can we separate two people who had been as close as Connor and Ness, have become after so many years?" James asked "Ness obviously doesnt trust me and you...and who is Connor going to believe? Oh wait...her! Why? Because they are best friends! When are you going to see that?"

"Oh, just shut up James! And help me!" Caroline said, looking around the room

"For what?"

"Rex!"

"Rex? Why do you want him?"

"I don't" Caroline said "They do! Remember?"

"I can't believe I signed up for this," James said "Granted I wanted Ness to notice me, I mean I remember her from her 18th birthday...but she doesnt remember me. Anyway, I don't want to see her hurt"

"I dont want to see Connor hurt, but we said we would do this, and we aren't gonna get paid if we dont!"

James sighed, rolled his eyes and turned to the sound of chirping. As Caroline threw everything within reach at the Lizard, James lifted up a base-ball bat from under the stairs and swung it, hitting Rex, knocking him flat out. There was a growling noise, and James turned to see Simba, growling at him and Caroline. He bounded forward and snapped at Caroline as she moved to pick up Rex, the pup stood over the lizard, like a protector, but James grabbed him by the scruff and stuffed him into a bag he had taken from the kitchen.

"Shut up you stupid, pup," he said as Caroline picked up Rex, and put him into a separate bag "Now what? Ness is gonna come home and expect to see Rex and Simba waiting. And what about Jamie? He is going to be expecting his pup to come bounding towards him when he gets home"

Caroline grinned "Oh, he's gonna see his pup alright" she said. She had a plan to hurt Connor in ways that would show him how hurt she had been. Hurt and humiliated. "Let's go!" she said and together they left. James having an extremely bad idea, on what Caroline was planning on doing.

* * *

Back at the site, Ness stood leaning against the wall, her head in her hands. Connor and Abby were standing beside her and Jenny was upfront. She looked up when Connor spoke.

"Guys?"

"Hmm" Abby and Ness said

"I don't think I can do this on my own,"

"You won't have too," Ness said, looking up fully at her friend "They'll be back"

"Yeah" Connor said "I know"

"How long do we wait?" Abby asked, causing Jenny to turn to face them.

"I suppose I can't put this off any longer." Jenny said

"We'll stay here," Abby said

"Call us if there is any change, or -" Ness started but trailed off, she was going once again with Jenny "Just call us"

Connor and Abby nodded, as Jenny and Ness walked off. Ness hopped into her own car, and followed Jenny out of the warehouse, and back to where Taylor lived with her step-father. This was not gonna go over well. Once they made it, Ness slammed the door to her car, and followed Jenny once again up the many steps.

"This isn't going to be easy," Ness said, speaking her previous thoughts

"No!" Jenny said "How would you feel if this was you and Jamie?"

"If someone came to be and said Jamie was gone," Ness said "I'd die. He's all I've got. And I just can't lose him. I know how Steve feels, raising a child that isn't yours, is tough, But at least he is trying. And this news is gonna be devastating. Its gonna crush him."

"That's more than I needed to know," Jenny commented

"Im sorry," Ness said "Im just thinking like a worried parent or guardian. I know what its gonna be like for him"

Jenny nodded as she and Ness finally got to the top of the stairs and Jenny knocked on Steve's door. They waited for an answer, and from the look on Steve's face from the moment he answered the door and saw their faces, Ness knew, that he knew, they brought bad news. As Steve let them in, Serenity's phone rang, she stayed back to answer it.

"Connor?" she asked

_"Ness, a new Anomaly has opened up"_ Connor said

"Really? Where?"

_"Huh...Lost World Adventure Park"_ came her reply

"Another park?" Ness said "I'll meet you there..." she hung up and hurried into the house whispering to Jenny that another Anomaly as opened. Jenny gave Ness permission to leave, and hurrying back down the many stairs she had just climbed, Ness jumped into her car and sped down the roads towards the park. She met Abby and Connor outside with Government officials'.

"Follow us," Connor said, holding the hand-held detector up and leading the way into the park, they passed many sites before coming to a site of cavemen

"Cool," Serenity said looking around "This is based on Middle of the Palaeolithic Era"

"Could Cutter and Stephen be here?" Abby asked

"One way to find out," Connor said as he run on ahead, Abby and Ness following "Cutter!"

The three came around some trees and stopped short, Ness running into Connor as he stopped dead. Before them stood Stephen, Cutter and the little girl Taylor. She breathed a sigh of relief and smiled.

"I knew it," she said, "I knew you'd make it back"

"It's really, really good to see you guys"

"Yeah" Stephen said looking at Ness "A few basic plants. Some bugs"

Ness bit her lip "Im guessing...the bugs were bug-size?"

"You think?" Stephen asked, stepping forward. Ness squealed and run back away from him, laughing as he caught her around her waist a little further away from the group.

"Im sorry," she panted "I have been wrong about creatures before...Im just giving information on what I have been taught by expert palaeontologists' through the years"

"Oh, good answer," Stephen said

"Hey," Ness said "This is me your talking too...of course it's a good answer. Now, put me down!"

She landed on the ground with an 'oof' and glared up at Stephen "Gently!" she said, picking herself up and walking ahead of him as Connor, Abby and Taylor followed her. Abby caught up with her as they got to her car.

"What's happening with you and Stephen?" Abby asked

"I don't know," Ness answered "I mean I really like him...but I also like Connor...like I said this morning...I don't know what to do. I can't keep leading Stephen on if im having feelings for another guy. And if I don't act soon, Connor may think that I don't like him and move onto someone else."

Abby looked thoughtful "I wish I could help you, I really do...but I can't. This is something you have to figure out for yourself"

"And don't I know it" Ness sighed "Thanks anyway, Abby..."

"Eh, that's what friends are for" she said, pushing off the car and walking away.

* * *

Before heading straight home, Serenity returned to the ARC to grab a few things from her locker. As she was leaving, she noticed Nick entering one of the labs. With a slight smile, she headed towards the doors and pushed it open.

"Don't you ever go home?" she asked

Nick looked up at her and smiled "Isn't that were your supposed to be?"

"I was picking up a few things from my locker," Ness answered holding up a few CD's "Your turn. What you still doing here?"

"Working,"

"Why am I surprised?" Ness asked

Nick chuckled "Go home Serenity, get some rest. See your nephew"

"I might just do that," she said with a smile "Good Night, Professor" she said closing the door and leaving the ARC. She found Connor, listening to music in the car waiting for her. Making it home, Ness opened the door first and stepped in, Connor talking behind her.

"So the Chicken..." Connor was saying

"Yeah" Ness answered

"...goes down the embankment..." he paused after every sentence

"Yeah"

"Drops the book in front of the frog and the frog's like 'Read-it"

Ness makes it into the living room, but stops when she sees the mess all over the place. She listens for any sound of Simba or Rex, but none come. The house was silent. Where was the Lizard and dog?

"What?" Connor asked, noticing his friends lack of interest, he looks around and then back at Ness.

"Rex?" Ness called "Simba?"

Nothing. Nothing but silence. She walks further into the room and looks behind the sofa to where Simba was usually found. When she saw he wasn't there she turned to Connor

"Where are they?" she asked

Connor looks at her then around the room, speechless. What had happened here? Where was Simba and Rex?

Later that evening. Ness, Connor and Abby sat in silence in Ness's living room. Ness had called Abby to tell her the situation with Rex, and she come straight over, but neither of the three of them could guess what had happened. 10:00 o'clock rolled around and Ness was becoming more worried, because Jamie had come home yet. She had gone out to Jesse's to collect him, but Jesse's older sister had said someone had picked up Jamie from the park in which she had taken him, Jesse and Max to play in.

"Not again," Serenity whispered to herself. She had just gone home to Connor, to ask him to stay home in case Jamie came home. She had bid goodnight to Abby with the promise to find Rex. But Abby had told to worry more about Jamie, than Rex at the moment. Stopping outside James's, Serenity hammered on the door until he answered.

"Where's Jamie?" she asked him

"What do you mean?" he asked

"I know you have taken him James," Serenity said furiously "You did it before. Now where is he?"

"Ness, im telling you...I haven't got him. I stayed clear of him...just like you asked...why what's wrong?"

"You honestly don't know?" she asked confused

"No," he said "Serenity...I may have stalked you...and hurt you by taking Jamie previously, but I heeded your warning...I have stayed clear of Jamie, this time...I don't have him"

Ness considered him for a moment but she couldn't tell if he was lying or not. Normally she had a good judge of character, but James was hard to read. "Okay," she said before turning and leaving "If I find out your lying too me, James...I'll hurt you in ways, that not even you can imagine!" she threatened, before getting in her car and driving off. Instead of driving home, she stopped outside of Stephens. There was another car outside, one she didnt recognize. Not paying close attention, she knocked on the door, to Stephen flat. When he didnt answer, she touched the door handle and the door opened on its own. Confused, Ness pushed it open and stepped inside, she could hear muffled voices and as she got closer to the main part of the room. She gasped in surprise.

Stephen. Her boyfriend, was standing over a robe covered Helen Cutter. She breathed in sharply, causing Stephen to look up and Helen to look around.

"Ness," Stephen said in a startled voice "Ness...wait...it's not what you think..." he said moving closer to her as she backed up

"And what do I think?" she asked him "I can't deal with this right now..."

And she backed further out of the room, Stephen still following her.

"Ness, please...just let me explain"

"Explain what?" Ness asked "That you're still sleeping around with Cutter's wife? After you're promised that it was over between you two that it was in the past? I forgave the last time, Stephen...I don't think I can do it again...I don't think I can overlook this one...Im sorry..."

And as her breathing came in short gasps, she turned and hurried out of the building and into her car. She started the engine as Stephen followed, her but she didnt look back as she pulled off. After pulling into her driveway, she opened her front door and slammed it behind her. Connor came rushing out of the kitchen to see if she had found Jamie. But all he saw was his best friend, crumpled on the ground her head in her arms, her body shook with uncontrollable sobs.

"Ness?" he said softly, kneeling down beside her "Ness...what is it? What's happened? Did you find Jamie?"

Ness shook her head, its all she could do. The over-powering pain of not being able to find Jamie and catching her boyfriend with a woman he swore he was over was too much for her to handle. She had seen alot in her past, she had a lot of hurt, and that's why she found it hard to open up to others. But she thought Stephen was different, he had captured her heart from the moment she met him. He had promised to never hurt her, but he had. He had broken his promise. Feeling, Connor wrap his arm around her waist and help her to her feet, she tried to wipe away the tears, but more just fell. She could feel her heart fill with more pain.

When her aunt and uncle where dying in hospital, Ness had promised that she would protect Jamie from any harm that might come to him. She had failed. She had failed her aunt and Uncle, their son was missing and it was her fault. She had taken him away from her side, so she could fight Anomalies, but it had clearly been the biggest mistake of her life. Because now he was missing, taken from her. And she didnt know who by. That's what made it 10 times worse, not just the fact that she had lost Jamie, but because she didnt know who had taken him. She had heard stories of people's children being kidnapped and it being someone they knew. But everyone Ness and Jamie knew, they got on well with. Who would want to kidnap Jamie? He was a great kid.

"Ness?" Connor said trying again, he hadnt let her go yet and Ness had realised that they were upstairs in her room "What happened?"

"S-St-Stephen" Ness stuttered out through her tears "He -"

But she couldn't finish, just mentioning Stephen's name made the memory of him and Helen seem all too real. And Ness wanted more than anything that it wasn't. But she couldn't deny what she saw. Helen Cutter had been lying on Stephen's bed in a single robe, like she had just gotten out of the shower, and Stephen had been standing over her, like a hungry predator watching its prey for any movement of life. The scene was still fresh in her mind, and that's why she couldnt stop crying.

"Shh...Its okay Ness," Connor said, as she cried into his shoulder. He was rubbing soothing circles in her back "It's okay...shh..." he whispered

After a while, Ness stopped shaking and her tears subsided, her breathing became laboured and Connor looked down at her. She cried herself to sleep on his shoulder. With a small smile, he picked her up in a like in a cradle and placed her on top of the covers of her bed. He pulled them open and pulled them over her. He leant down and lightly kissed her forehead, seeing as they were still friends he couldnt kiss her lips. As he left, he walked down the hall towards Jamie's room and sighed, wiping a tear from his eye. Caroline had done this. He had broken up with her, and she knew how to hurt him was to go through Serenity...and the only way to get through Serenity to get to him...was to get to Jamie. Caroline had seen for weeks, how much Ness cared for her cousin. And she knew just how much it would hurt if Jamie just one day disappeared from Ness's life. But she wasn't going to get away with it. He hated seeing Serenity in so much pain; she had been the same when he met her. She blocked everyone out, and it was hard for a few days to get through to her...for her to open up. But soon she opened up to him, and they became best friends, because he was always there when she needed him. He would definitely find Jamie, he would bring him home. Back to the girl he had loved for...13 years. He had loved her from the moment he met her. Even if she didnt know it.

Stephen had hurt her too; he could tell by the way she stuttered his name. What had he done to hurt her so badly? Maybe she would tell him in the morning. Maybe not. All he did know was it was going to be hard for Serenity to let anyone else into her heart now after this. Him talking to Stephen was out of the question, because he would get no where. The best thing he could do was wait for Ness to calm down and then talk to her. Maybe she would open up to him like she always did. With a sad sigh and one last look at Jamie's room, Connor turned and returned to his room. He closed the door and changed, before settling into his bed. His thoughts on Serenity still racing through his mind, until darkness took control and pulled him under.

* * *

Jamie sat in a dark, cold place. His only companions were Simba. Simba was lying at Jamie's side, and Jamie was petting him softly. At least he wasn't alone. But he wanted more than anything to go home. He knew it was dark outside, because he could see the stars and the moon. He wanted to see Serenity, wanted to curl up in her arms where he knew he was safe and have her whisper goodnight to him as she set him down to sleep. He wanted his cousin's face to be the last thing he saw as his eyes closed and the first thing he saw when he awoke in the morning. As he thought about his cousin tears dripped from his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. He looked up from the only window in the room and out into the dark sky. And he remembered the words Serenity had told him when she first adopted him.

It was the night before he went off to camp with his Max and his family.

**Flashback**

_"Im gonna miss you Ness," Jamie said as they packed his clothes_

_"You don't have to go, Jamie..." Ness said folding his t-shirts and placing them on top of his jeans "You can stay"_

_"But you have done all this," he motioned to the back-pack_

_"It doesnt matter...if you don't want to go, then you don't have too...it doesnt take two seconds to unpack"_

_"No. I'll go..." he said_

_Once they had finished unpacking, Serenity left to go to her room to change. When she came back to cuddle him up in bed, he was sitting on the window sill over looking the stars and the moon._

_"Will you be able to see these when Im not here?" Jamie asked_

_"I'll see them every night, baby," she said picking him up and cuddling him up in his bed with his stuffed animal. "When you look out of your tent tomorrow night, just know Im watching the very same stars...right here"_

_He nodded, and hugged her tightly as she kissed his forehead again "Get some sleep" she whispered "Just remember, Jamie. No matter where you are...I am always with you...I'll never leave you" and she smiled at him before leaving the room as he cuddled up for sleep._

**End of Flashback**

"_No matter where you are...I am always with you...I'll never leave you"_

Serenity's words echoed inside his head, as he stared out at the stars, wondering if his cousin was watching them just as he was. He wished that he would be back in her arms very soon.

"I love you Ness," he whispered as he cuddled up beside Simba in the darkness. As he fell sleep, he wasn't awake when someone entered the room with a pillow and a blanket for him. Once he was cuddled up, the person left, closing the door behind them.

"I was specific when I said...the dinosaur..." hissed the person "Does he look like a dinosaur to you?"

"No, but -" Caroline said

"No buts! I cannot believe you took an 8-year-old from his guardian. This isn't part of the plan!"

"What plan?" Caroline asked

"Nothing for you to worry about," hissed the figure "Get back to work!"

Caroline quickly left, although she hadnt seen the face of the woman, she had seen the man she was working for.

"Not long now then?"

"No...But im sure there is a distraught teenager out there...wondering how her cousin is doing..."

Helen Cutter turned to the cell in which Jamie lay. Although Serenity had found her with Stephen, she didnt want the teenager to be even more hurt with the abduction of her missing 8-year-old nephew. But how could she prove, that Jamie was okay. Still alive. And that he would be returned to her, when her plan was over? That was the question. How?

* * *

**A/N: Well got this out sooner than I thought...anyway. Tell me what you think. Hoped you enjoyed my little twist at the end, I know the Helen and Stephen moment doesnt happen till the next chapter in the show, but I needed something for Serenity to catch Stephen out. Otherwise, it was going to be hard to right a break-up for them. For those of you, that were hoping for Conby or Cabby, again I apologize, but this is the way my story was heading. And it has always been in my head, of Connor falling for another person who wasn't Abby. So im sorry for the disappointment. Haven't I apologized enough already for this though? So, im guess you guys get the picture. Hopefully. Right. Anyway.**

**Two more chapters to go, and then when I acquire season 3 of Primeval on DVD, I can start the preparations for the 3rd series of this story. Hope your all still there with me when that comes out. Because I really love you guys for the reviews I have received. You are the best. This is the first story of mine that has reached 25 reviews in less than 2 weeks. If it has been that long. To be honest I can't really remember how long ago I started this story. But you see my point, right? Of course you do. That's why I love you. : P**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the little flashback on Jamie's and Ness's past. Like I said, alot more of that to come. Plus a little insight on Connor's feelings and looks about the situation at hand. Looking forward to hearing your reviews on this chapter. I have to admit as a writer, this one was fun to write. Because not only did I stick to the plot but I added a few other insights that I thought you lot might enjoy. So. Have fun reading**

**Im gonna be quick with the reviews, because its getting late and I have college in a few hours.**

**So here we go:**

**Grace: Im not doing anything to you, just giving you an awesome story to enjoy reading. I know how much you love Connor/Abby, and I knew I could count on you to like Connor/Ness too. Ness is just like Abby, except maybe a little bit different. I thought about hooking her up with someone else, like Becker but im sorry, Connor won over him and Stephen. Because they do say, if your best friend is a male or female then there just be something more there. You like James, he has a dark side, I think I have already said this. But we'll see if he can make up for it. Things are about to get harder for Ness, and its not just James, who is hurting her. Hope you had fun reading this chapter. And as usual, I am looking forward to hearing your review.**

**Kate: You wanted to know what would happen to between Serenity and Stephen. I hope this chapter answered your curiosity. Looking forward to hearing what you have to say now. Looking forward to your next review. You're the best.**

**Wild-In-Spirit: Im sorry to disappoint you with no Cabby. But yes, my muse led me in this direction. Like I explained above. I had always had an idea of Connor falling for another woman that wasn't Abby. Just out of curiosity...why did you see her with Becker after Stephen instead? Besides the whole Connor/Abby concept. Was there a reason behind it? Maybe similarities between them? You don't need to shut up...I like hearing your comments. I have another idea for Ness and Becker. And it's not them getting together. But I can say...to you all...that you can guarantee seeing a few scenes of Becker and Ness in series 3. Like I told the other two...looking forward to hearing your thoughts on this new chapter.**

**Right. Now that's all done and dusted. I must leave you lovely people.**

**Happy reading**

**Bye**

**~Selene**


	14. The Mammoth

_Primeval - Season 2_

**Chapter Six**

**The Mammoth**

* * *

Bright, clear, sunny day on the M25. Diana Salmon sat in her car with her son Jake in the back playing with his toy dinosaurs. Around them were other drivers waiting to pass the motorway. It was an extremely slow day tonight, and Diana along with the others had places to go.

"We're going to see your daddy soon, arent we Jake?" Diana asked as she sighed deeply turning to her son "He's been on a big aeroplane up in the sky." she turned over a picture on the passenger's seat "and he should be landing...God, any minute...come on"

Ahead of her she could see a sign that let everyone know on the motorway why the traffic wasnt moving. The sign read 'Severe Delays'.

"Road Work again," she mumbled, glancing back at Jake. As she looked back around, someone run past her car. Confused on what was going on she turned to see what was happening as more people started to evacuate their cars and run back away from something infront of them. Whatever it was seemed to be heading towards her.

"Whats going on Jake?" she asked the little boy, who had dropped his toys and was now watching people running past them

Roaring came overhead, and cars were being throwing left and right like toys. Diana strained to see what was happening, she was shaking in fear of what she would see if the van infront of her was moved. But she could get out. But she wouldnt leave Jake. What kind of mother would?

The van infront of her was pushed back into the front of her car, before it too was lifted into the air and thrown to the side. There before her stood a huge elephant...only it was bigger. Much bigger.

* * *

Rap music was playing from the CD player in the locker room of the ARC where, Abby Maitland, Connor Temple and a very angered Serenity Rose were all situated. Abby lay on a weight bench as she breathed heavily lifting the weights up. Connor was messing around near the lockers on his skateboard and Serenity stood with her back to everyone her head pressed against the coolness of her locker. The previous night kept playing in her mind, she still had no idea if Jamie was okay, or where he even was. She had yet to see Stephen, but she knew that she couldnt avoid him here at the ARC and would have to face him soon. She still hadn't told anyone about what she had seen at Stephen, she wondered why she hadn't said anything, but she guessed part of it was because she wasnt sure of how to proceed with what she had saw. She knew how much trouble it would cause, and she didnt really want to be the one to put more pressure on the team.

Connor had explained to Ness and Abby that it had to be Caroline that had taken Rex and Simba because she was the only other person with a key to the house. Obviously after learning this, Ness had snapped once more about him giving her a key to a house that wasnt even his. But she had apologized because she knew fighting with one another wasnt going to help find Caroline, the animals or even Jamie.

"We have tell Cutter," Abby has said behind Ness

"But Caroline hated Simba," Connor said, glancing at Ness. She could feel his eyes on her, but she didnt look up

"That's why she took them, Con" Serenity said, her eyes still closed and leaning against the lockers "To get back at you for dumping her...by text"

"Why hasn't she brought them back yet?" Abby asked

"And where the hell did she take Jamie?" Ness asked "Why would she take him? He's just a kid!"

"Maybe she's so crazy about me that she's gonna hold them hostage until I get back together with her" Connor suggested

"Really?" Abby and Ness said, and Serenity looked up finally

"Maybe not" Connor muttered, taking the weights from Abby as she sat up "Just dont tell Cutter yet, okay? I'll get them back. I promise"

"God, I swear if Jamie is hurt in anyway -" Serenity started her hands curling into fists by her sides "I'll -" she turned quickly and punched her locker with force, the metal clanged loudly but she didnt wince in pain, she was hurting too much internally to care about external pain.

"Hey," said a familiar voice and she looked up to see Stephen entering the room "So whats the secret meeting all about?" he asked looking up at her

"I dont know" Connor said his answer strained by the weights in his hands "It's a secret, isn't it?"

"You wanna put that down?" Stephen asked and Connor placed the weights on the floor

"He just said to meet him here," Ness said, not looking at her ex-boyfriend

"I wanted it to be somewhere we wouldnt be overheard," Nick said as he stood in the doorway. Everyone in the room turned to face him as he walked further in and turned the music up

"Wow," Connor muttered to Serenity "Advanced Paranoia or what?"

Ness gave him a look, before turning to her professor "A necessary precaution. Come here" Nick said as the other stepped forward "There's someone working against us, someone who has access to the detector and probably the same someone who stole the headset in the Silurian" Nick explained

"Someone?" Stephen asked

"Okay," Nick said "I know that we all have our own ideas about who that might be, but this time we have to find out for sure"

"Okay," Ness said "So how we gonna do that?"

Nick was about to answer, but the Alarm sounded alerting them to a new anomaly. Ness and Connor grabbed their things and hurried out of the room and towards the Detector. Ness reached the keypad first and started typing away quickly at the keypad.

"Found it," she said after a bit of searching "Oh no...It's on the M25"

"Its my worst nightmare, in one sentence" Lester shouted over the alarm as he made his way down from his office "Mammoth on the M25!" he was holding a slip of paper that gave him all the details he need

"Colombian Mammoth," Leek stated

"The flavor is immaterial" Lester said

"The Colombian Mammoth was a hairless species, sir," Leek explained

"Well, at least we now know where Leek came from," Ness whispered to Connor who chuckled from beside her

"Look, I dont care if it's shaved its legs and got a bikini wax." Lester said "It's on a motorway in broad daylight"

Ness looked up as she felt someone pass her. She locked eyes with Stephen and looked away almost immediately. When he had left the ARC, she followed Connor, Abby and Nick out towards the cars. She jumped into the front seat as Connor and Abby clambered into the back. As they drove around the parking lot and out towards the site, as they drove Ness spotted Stephen he seemed to be talking to someone. Nick stopped the car, and Stephen turned to face them.

"I left the gun inside," Stephen said "I'll catch up with you, yeah?"

Ness looked at Nick and saw him nod, before pulling off once more. She looked into the rear view mirror but she couldnt see anything Stephens. Having a bad feeling that something big was going to happen; Ness looked highly uncomfortable as they drove towards the M25. Her mind traveled back to Jamie and her insides twisted in devastation and anger at the thought of Jamie being alone and held hostage somewhere. He was just a child.

Making to the scene, Serenity was so caught up in her thoughts she hadn't realized that they had stopped to talk to Jenny. Only did she break out of her thoughts was when she spotted the Mammoth through her unfocused and glazed eyes. "Wow" she breathed, as she got out of the car with the others. But instead of closing the door, she stood on the small ledge on the side of the door and looked over the other cars towards the creature.

"Oh, you beauty" Nick whispered

"It's the biggest elephant that ever lived," Ness said "They were still running around North America until about 8,000 years ago."

"It's a herd animal," Abby said "Can't smell its mates"

Ness nodded.

"Please help!" screamed a voice, Ness looked to see a woman and a little boy in a car not that far from them

"Look!" she said pointing them out to the rest of the team "We've 'got to get her out"

"No. If we get too near her now, it'll make things worse" Nick said "The Mammoth's panicking because she's making to much noise. First thing we gotta do is to get her to shut up" The team watched as the Mammoth roared, causing a sound like an elephant would when it was agitated or nervous. "Get Jenny to put you through to the Highway Agency, tell them we gotta get an urgent message out" Nick added turning to Connor.

"Im on it," Connor said, running off the way they had come

Abby appeared at Nick's side, Ness jumped down from the step and walked around the front of the car to where they stood. She and Abby were carrying similar guns.

"No, we're gonna need more firepower," Nick said looking at the guns "Jeez, where the hell is Stephen?"

_'I dont think he is coming,_' Serenity thought to herself, wondering also why she just didnt say why Stephen wasnt showing up.

* * *

Noticing a flash overhead, Ness looked up the words 'Shut up' was flashing in the sign; the woman seemed to have seen it because she had quietened down.

"Typeful," Nick commented

"It's what you said isn't it?" Connor asked

Ness grinned and shook her head.

"I can't wait any longer," Nick said suddenly

"What are you going to do?" Ness asked

"This"

And Nick started running towards the woman, Ness, Abby and Connor watched with wide eyes, before looking at one another and running after him. Connor and Abby run around to one side of the car, while Ness stopped near the back, where the little boy was.

"Ness, take him" Nick said turning to her, obviously she had missed something, but without further notice, she opened the back door quietly and unbuckled the little boy and helped him out of the car.

"My mum," he murmured

"Its okay, I'll look after her" Nick said "Ness, take him". Ness nodded and pulled the little boy around the car towards Abby and Connor as the hurried backwards away from the rampaging Mammoth.

"Come on Jake," Ness said, she looked down at the little boy, he looked no older than Jamie. Her heart constricted at the thought of her cousin

"Whats going on?" Jake asked

"We got to get the mammoth back through the anomaly somehow" Abby said as the four of them stopped

"I have an idea," Abby said

"What?" Ness and Connor asked turning to her

"Stay with him" Abby said "I'll be back soon" and she run off, Ness watched her go but turned away when she heard the roar of the mammoth, it was stampeding towards the car in which Cutter and Jake's mother was in.

"Oh my God," she breathed as she watched the Mammoth rear up on its back legs and crush the car underneath its powerful front legs "We need to get them out!"

"How?" Connor asked

Ness looked around, her eyes landing on a nearby delivery truck. Her hand still in Jakes, she turned to him and Connor "Come on," she said leading them towards the truck. She threw open the driver's door and lifted Jake up as Connor clambered in the other side. Lucky enough the keys were still in the engine, but it seemed that everyone had left in a hurry, they didnt stop to collect their personal possessions.

"Now what?" Connor asked, looking up at Ness, she glanced sideways at him as she turned the keys if the truck and it sprang to life. "We get the Mammoth's attention," she said, jumping when Jake pressed the horn from beside her, she looked down at him, and then out of the window, leaning out to see if anything had changed. The mammoth had abandoned the car Nick and the woman was in. And making its way towards the new noise.

"Its working, keep going," she said, Jake smiled and started hitting the horn more and more. Ness leaning out of window as the mammal made its way towards them. But it turned and suddenly because distracted by something else "Its not working anymore...it's gone back to the car..."

"Great," Connor said "Now what?"

"Some help would be grateful, Con!" she snapped, pulling her head back in from the window and turning to face him, her hair whirling around with her. It settled on her shoulders

"Woah, Ness, calm down" Connor said, holding his hands up in defence

Ness sighed "Sorry. Con..." she said "It's just..."

"I know...Jamie" Connor said softly and Ness smiled lightly. She shook her head to clear her mind, although she was upset about Jamie, she couldnt let her worry cloud her judgment on what was happening at this moment. She stared at Connor, for a while, seeing for the first time that he actually cared for her as more than a friend. Sure, he had told her he loved her, and she had admitted, her to herself that she felt something more for him that just friends. But there was something about the way he looked at her now, like he was seeing her as strong as she usually was, even though she was breaking down and dying with horrible pain inside. She just wanted to breakdown and cry, but she knew she had a job to do.

Nick's voice broke through her thoughts; she tore her eyes away with Connor's and looked out of the window once more. Nick was running towards them, Abby had returned and the Mammoth was following Nick towards the truck. The Anomaly had gone. Alot had happened in the few minutes that they sat in silence in the truck.

"Pull up the ramp!" Nick yelled, Ness saw that he was standing on the ramp as the Mammoth passed him he threw himself off it. The truck moved from side to side as the Mammoth made its way inside "Pull up the ramp!" Nick yelled again

"Which one was the ramp?" Connor asked, looking at the many buttons and then at Jake and Ness.

Ness looked over the control panel; she reached out a hand to a familiar looking knob and pressed it. The ramp started moving in the windows, and she looked at Connor who was staring at her confused. "My Uncle was apart of a moving company...I worked for him for a while, when I settling down in college. He taught me a few things about ones of these trucks." The ramp clicked into place and Ness smiled at Connor and Jamie's interaction. Before she opened the door and stepped out onto the step and then onto the road. She turned and gripped Jake around the waist as she pulled him out of the truck. Carrying him back towards Nick and Abby, she noticed that his mother had gone. Probably rushed to the ambulance that had made its way down the road. Nick had probably called Jenny to say that everything was clear.

"Lets get back," Nick said, clapping his hand on Ness shoulder as she stopped beside him carrying Jake "You're mums waiting for you," he added to Jake

"Let's get you back to her, shall we?" Ness asked turning to Jake, who smiled and nodded. Ness smiled and followed the others back to Cutter's car. She placed Jake in the back with Connor and Abby as she climbed back into the passengers' seat, and Nick drove them back towards the beginning of the motorway where everyone else was, including Jenny.

* * *

Stopping at the beginning of the motorway, Serenity climbed out of the car as she helped Jake out and up onto Connor's back. She then closed the back door and the front door of which she had just gotten out of, as she turned, she nearly walked into Connor and Jake because they had stopped in their tracks infront of her.

"Whats wrong?" she asked, side-stepping around them, her gaze landed on the reason why her friend had stopped. Stephen was standing infront of Nick, Helen Cutter leaning against a car not that far away. Ness caught her eye, and she saw something deep within them, but the older woman blinked and Ness almost thought she imagined it, because it wasnt there after.

"Come on Jake" Connor said "Lets find your mum, Eh?"

"Where the hell were you?" Nick asked "We could have been killed!"

"You weren't" Stephen said

"Not this time"

"You just gonna ignore me, Nick?" Helen asked

"She with you?"

"Not in the way you think," Stephen answered, his gaze turning to Serenity who avoided all eye contact as possible with him. She had to end things with him, but not here around everyone. Not even he deserved that humiliation. Although she didnt know why.

"You have been seeing her?"

"Yeah," Stephen answered "A couple of times

"You're fired," Nick said as he walked past them

Stephen sighed, his eyes tearing away from Serenity's as he followed after Nick. "She can help us" he said, but the rest of his sentence was drowned out as he left earshot. Serenity turned to Helen, but didnt say anything, she quickly turned to Connor.

"Let's find Jake's mum," she said smiling up at the boy

As they walked away, towards where the Ambulance was. Ness missed the movement of Helen Cutter. The older woman walked towards Cutter's car and pulled out a white envelope and placed it under the windscreen wipers of the car. Small black letters were written on the front. _Serenity._

* * *

Once back at the ARC, Ness stood at her locker looking at the letter in which Nick had handed her after they had returned to the ARC. She hadn't opened it yet, but was just staring at her name on the envelope. She was too scared and anxious to find out what it was about. What if it was about Jamie? It could be a letter or a picture. But it could go either way. He could be hurt...thats why she was scared, or he could be fine...thats why she was anxious, she wanted to know badly how her baby was...but she didnt know what she would do if the picture or letter showed that he was hurt. Someone would definitely pay if he as harmed in anyway.

"Whats that?" Connor asked, as he leaned against the doorway leading to the locker room

Ness, jumped and turned she hadn't realized she had company. She thought she was alone "How long you been standing there?" she asked

"A couple of minutes," Connor answered "So? What is it?"

"This was under the wipers on the car," Ness said holding up the envelope "Im too scared to open it...I dont know what to find"

"You'll never know unless you try," Connor said "It could be about Jamie"

"That's what Im scared of," she whispered, and her hands shook slightly

"Ness?" Connor asked, as he walked forward and took hold of his friends hands to stop her shaking, he lifted her head up to look her in the eyes and saw that they were full of tears, he pulled his thumbs across her cheeks as he wiped the tears that had already been shed "You want me too?"

When Ness shook her head, and he felt her tug her hands from his, he let her go. She shakily flipped open the envelope and pulled out two pieces of paper. One seemed to be a picture the other a short letter. She read the letter first, out loud so that Connor could hear it.

_'I know you are probably out of your mind with worry over you child, I would be the same...But I am sorry, to say that he cannot be returned to you just yet. But I can rightfully say...that he is alive and well. No harm has come to him, and I can assure you that none will come to him. I have enclosed a picture, which can show that I am being truthful. But I can understand if you do not believe me...As I do have your precious child with me. I hope, that your and Jamie...will be reunited soon._

_Signed_

_- A friend'_

Ness finished reading, as she looked up at Connor, her voice had broken as she read, but she was slightly happy to know that Jamie was okay. She slowly unfolded the picture and her breath caught in her throat as Jamie sat looking up. His face was pale with terror; she also noticed that Simba was by his side.

"Oh my god...Jamie" she breathed as her grip faltered and her legs buckled, Connor was quicker, his arm snaked around her waist and lowered her onto the weight bench that Abby had been using that morning. He took the picture from her hand as he looked at it.

"He's fine Ness," he said comforting her, her head was lying against his shoulder and tears were running freshly down her face, "He's knows how to be strong...he learned from the best. He's going to be okay. We're gonna find him. And before you know it, your gonna be holding him close to your one more time"

Serenity sniffed, she knew he was right but she couldnt seem to bring herself to admit it. She couldnt wait to feel Jamie small body in her arms once more. It was hard knowing that he was okay, but she couldnt see him, she didnt know where he was. And she wasnt there to reassure him that everything was going to be okay. Connor looked down at her again, and raised her head so she was looking at him, he wiped away her tears again, as they stared at each other for a while like they had earlier in the truck, but this time their faces were closer and Connor's hand was cupping her face. As the minutes passed, it seemed like they were there for hours, everyone disappeared and it was only them too left. Serenity knew that all she had to do was inch herself closer and she would have kissed him, but would that be uncomfortable? She hadn't admitted that she liked him like that yet, but would he feel uncomfortable about it, after he had admitted that he loved her. Before either of them could find out, someone cleared their throat and they jumped apart.

Stephen stood in the doorway of the Locker room, watching them curiously. When they jumped apart, Ness went one way her back to the both of them and Connor went the other.

"Connor, can I speak to Serenity alone?" Stephen asked

Connor hesitated as she looked at Serenity, who nodded, avoiding eye contact with the two of them. Connor nodded back, and edged past Stephen, and disappeared into the Operation of the ARC.

"A Mammoth," Stephen said trying to make conversation "Not something you see everyday"

"Pity you missed him in action," Serenity said bitterly

"Im sorry about that," Stephen apologized, moving closer to her only to have Ness back away from him. "So, what about you, Ness? Do you think that we're doing here is right, keeping all this a secret?"

"Yeah, I do." Ness said "Look at the way we treat animals now, Stephen. Everyday a new species disappears. What would people do to creatures that they dont understand?"

"This isn't just about the creatures," Stephen argued "This is about our future"

"What future?" Ness asked "You really think Helen cares about all that? She doesnt. She doesnt care about you. She doesnt care about anyone, but herself. This is just one big experiment to her"

"Just listen to her," Stephen begged "Listen to what she has to say"

"So she can plant lies in my head too? Turn me against my friends? Against my team?" Serenity asked heatedly "What ever Cutter says im with him" and she walked towards him and edged past him and out of the door. Stephen followed after her and gripped her arm, spinning her around to face him.

"What about _our_ future" Stephen asked "You and me"

"You and me?" Serenity asked "What about you and me? There is no you and me...not anymore...and im starting to believe that there never was...you may have cared about me in the beginning, but everything..._everything_ leading up to this moment...was a lie"

Stephen merely stared at her, and Serenity scoffed as she pulled herself free of his grip

"You dont even deny it, that's all I needed! Have a nice life Stephen...I know I will"

"Without Jamie?" Stephen said, stopping her in her tracks as her hand touched the double doors leading to the main room "Yeah, I know about Jamie...I know thats why you came over the other night...the night you saw me with Helen...what I dont get...is why not turn me in? Why havent you told Cutter yet?"

"Because it's got nothing to do with me, what you do with her..." Serenity snapped, not turning to look at him "And I will find Jamie...even if it's the last thing I do. And I find that you have helped in anyway possible, with his kidnapping...so help me god...that I dont kill you...because the person who has taken him...when I find him...its not gonna be pretty"

Normally Serenity wasnt a vengeful person and she would harm a fly, but when it came to Jamie and his safety, she fought to the death. And that's what she would do, if she had to. She would die fighting, if it meant that Jamie would get out alive.

After her confrontation with Stephen, Serenity sat infront of the Anomaly Detector beside Connor, her Music playing in her ears. _Westlife - If you're Hearts Not In It_

_Im missing you_

_Even though you're right here by my side_

_Cause lately it seems_

_The distance between us is growing too wide_

Ness didnt know why she was listening to such a sad song at this time, especially when she felt like this. But she loved the song. She always had.

_Im so afraid that you're saying it's over_

_The last thing that I wanna hear_

She was afraid to hear that it was over from Stephen, but she had broken up with him. But why did she fell like the bad guy? He had hurt her; she had been nothing but a loyal girlfriend to him.

_But if your heart's not in it for real_

_Please dont try to fake what you dont feel_

_If love's already gone_

_It's not fair to lead me on_

He had led her on, led her to believe that he was still in love with her, when infact he was in love with Helen Cutter. And had been all along.

_Cause I would give the whole world for you_

Hadn't she already said and proved that she would give everything for him? He use to be her world, but now her world had come crashing down around her.

_Anything you ask of me I'd do_

_But I won't ask you to stay_

_I'd rather walk away_

She had done that. She had walked away from him, because she knew the love they had had gone. If there had been love in the first place? She wasnt sure anymore, she was confused. Her heart was telling her he loved her but her head was telling her otherwise.

_If your heart's not in it_

"Ness?" Nick said, shaking his student from her thoughts, she pulled out her headphones and turned to look at him. He was standing behind her, and he and Connor where staring at her.

"Sorry," she apologized "was thinking"

"Yeah, we gathered that" Connor said

"What is it?"

"Come with us," Nick said, and grabbing Abby on their way out the girls followed Connor and Cutter in confusion. Had Ness really zoned out of everything that had happened beside her? Causing her to miss a big part of what was happening. They climbed into Cutter's car and still in the state of confusion, Ness and Abby sat in silent as Cutter drove to where ever it was he was taking them.

* * *

After a bit of driving, Nick pulled up outside a church. Abby and Ness, walked side-by-side as they entered the building, Confusion knawing at their insides. What the hell was going on? Why where they here? Although the still didnt ask what was going on, the followed Cutter and Connor to the back of the room before taking seats on the floor, behind the last row of seats.

"I thought a dramatic setting might be appropriate" Connor whispered

"Why?" Cutter asked "Were you hoping for a divine intervention?"

Connor shrugged, and Abby leaned up and whispered "You'd better hope Caroline doesnt hurt Rex"

Connor's face changed dramatically, a frown forming as he looked at the girls.

"Why does Caroline know about Rex?" Nick asked

"Um...thing is...me and Caroline..." Connor started

"Yeah," Ness said "Broke up"

"Yep," Nick said

"She's stolen him," Abby whispered

"And she's taken Jamie and Simba"

"Your cousin?" Nick asked looking at Ness startled "Your cousin Jamie?"

Ness nodded, as she pulled out the letter and picture and handed it down to Cutter.

Cutter looked at the picture and the read the letter, there was something in his eyes that told Ness that he recognized the handwriting "What kind of girl, steals your lizard, a dog and your best friends cousin when you split up?" he asked

Ness and Abby grinned.

Connor started to stutter "She doesnt really know how unusual Rex really is" he said

"What if she gives him to somebody who does?" Nick asked

"Your right," Connor said "I -"

"Yeah, so get them back..."

"Okay," Connor said looking at Ness and Abby before at his watch "Should be any minute now"

"Can someone tell us what we are doing here?" Ness asked finally, annoyance in her tone

"Connor reset the Anomaly Detector." Nick said "A false alarm went off exactly 15 minutes ago"

"There hasn't been an alarm" Abby said

"That's because it was diverted first to the person who's been sabotaging the detector"

"They'll be coming here, right now, expecting an anomaly" Connor explained

"So the next person through that door, is our traitor?" the girls asked

"Yep," Nick answered with a nod

* * *

_"All things bright and beautiful, all creatures great and small,"_ Connor sang from a church choir book

"_All things wise and wonderful the Lord God made them all,"_ Ness joined in

"_Each little -"_

The two cut off as the door behind them opened. Ness slid down slightly and rolled onto her knees looking up over the edge of the seat. Connor raised a camera beside her, and snapped a few pictures, before ducking down as Jenny Lewis walked into the hall.

"Its Jenny," Connor whispered, pointing out the obvious

"So where is it then?" they heard Jenny ask

With the speed of a cheetah, Nick was up out of the floor and walking down the isle towards Jenny.

"You!" he said

"Where's the anomaly?" Jenny asked oblivious to everything. This seemed odd. She seemed confused, for someone who had been sabotaging them.

"There isn't one"

"They why are we here?"

"Thats a good question," Nick said "I'll give you 10 seconds to answer it" he pulled out a hand gun from inside his jacket, Connor, Abby and Serenity flew off the floor and stood a couple of feet behind Nick. Watching and waiting.

"I knew you where odd, but this is extreme even by your standards," Jenny said confused on what was going on

"The alarm was false!" Nick yelled, his voice echoing off the walls of the church "The only way you could have known about it was if you created a diversion between the detector and your own computer," he explained "Now, who you working for?"

"Sir," one of the Soldiers said "I must ask you to lower your weapon!"

"What do you want?" Nick asked

"I dont know what you're talking about" Jenny said "All I know is I was told to bring as many men as possible to this address to deal with a high-priority Anomaly"

"Who told you that?"

"Im not very good at talking with a gun in my face. So put it down and we'll discuss this rationally" Jenny said loudly

"I said who sent you!" Nick shouted

"Sir, this is your last change" another solider said moving forward, his gun raised

"You're going to get us both killed," Jenny whispered

"Sir, lower your weapon." The solider said once again "Lower your weapon at once"

"Last chance," Nick said, loading the gun and moving it closer towards Jenny

"Leek," Jenny said "It was Leek who sent me. Leek"

Nick lowered the gun before turning to Abby, Connor and Ness "We got to get back to the ARC"

The three nodded and followed Nick, Jenny and the SAS soldiers out of the church.

* * *

They had just arrived back at the ARC, Leek wasnt there. Nobody was but Lester. He had been attacked by a future predator. Serenity shivered at the thought, of the future creatures as she stood beside Connor at the Anomaly detector

She could hear Lester and Nick talking behind her, but she wasnt paying much notice to them, as she watched Connor access different personnel files.

"What are you doing?" Abby asked joining them

"Trying to track down Leek," Ness answered "Connor thinks there might be a clue in his personal files"

"Obviously know your way around," Abby said to them

"Mmm-hmm," came her reply

"Hack into them regularly do you?" Abby asked

"She's the hacker," Connor said nodding at Serenity "But yeah. You'd be amazed how much Lester gets paid"

"Whats my middle name?" Abby asked

"Sarah," Connor answered with thinking. Ness rolled her eyes before turning to Abby.

"I swear I didnt hack into your file."

Realizing what he had said, Connor's fingers stopped clicking on the keypad "You told me that once?" he asked Abby,

"No," Abby answered

Serenity bit her lip to keep from laughing as she took over Connor's job and brought up Leek's file. "Got it," she said, she stared at the screen as she realized that the file was password protected "Password?" she said "_Leek"_ she tried, typing away.

Wrong.

_"Lester_" she tried a second time

Wrong.

_"Predator"_

Wrong...again.

An aggravated sighed escaped her lips. "Mothers maiden name...they always use that," she said looking around at Lester

"Murphy," Lester answered

Serenity typed it in but it came up incorrect

"Anomaly," Nick suggested

"Way to obvious," Connor stated

"Well, just try it" Nick said, looking around at them from the van that had been left in the ARC

Ness, shrugged and typed it into the small box and clicked enter. It worked. "Look, we're in," she said as the page changed

Nick's exclamation startled her "It's a bomb," he said, he had been looking under the van in the ARC. Ness's eyes grew wide "Everyone out...now!"

Ness, Abby, Jenny and the others made a bee-line for the doors, Connor following after them. But Cutter called him back. Ness stopped and turned to her friend and professor, but left quickly when Nick yelled at her too. As she left the ARC she hoped her friend and professor would hurry and get out soon. Figuring the bomb had the usual two minutes before exploding time, Ness spent them on pins and needles, as she counted down the last few seconds, her heart raced as Nick and Connor had joined them outside yet.

"One," she said, but there came no explosion. What had happened? Had they managed to shut the bomb down before it went off? Her answers were confirmed when Connor appeared, saying that it was safe to return inside. She sighed in relief; she hadn't lost anyone else that she cared so much for.

Now that they had safely disarmed the bomb, Serenity, Connor, Abby, Jenny and Nick were in the research lab, looking at the device from the future predator that had attacked Lester.

"What is it?" Ness asked

"Uh, my guess is that it's some kind of neural clamp," Nick said "It was surgically implanted in the skull of the predator. It must be how Leek was controlling it"

"But something like this cant be controlled from a long distance can it?" Ness asked "It needs a signal to work, doesnt it?"

"Yeah," Nick said, demonstrating the use of the clamp in his hand "The clamp is linked to the central nervous system. And it's operated, as Ness pointed out by signal. Or remote radio signals"

"I've never seen anything this advanced before," Connor said

"Yeah Leek, isn't this smart" Nick said

"You mean he hotwired his brain by remote control?" Abby asked understanding what Nick was saying

"Which is where he made a mistake," Nick said, looking up and through the glass at the detector "Any incoming radio signals are picked up on the detector, right?" he asked Connor and Ness

"Yeah," the two answered

"So all we would have to do is track where this signal is transmitted from -" Nick started

"And that's where we'll find Leek," Jenny finished

Nick nodded

"On it," Ness said as she and Connor left

* * *

Soon, the two friends had locked onto the location that the trace of the transmitter signal was coming from.

"We got a visual trace on the signal that Leek was transmitting to the future predator" Connor said

"That is it?" Lester asked "There's no chance that you're making a mistake?"

"I dont do mistakes," Connor said speaking for himself "Usually"

"This is definitely the location," Serenity said, she knew that Lester could trust her

"Come on then," Nick said turning to leave

"Where on earth do you think your going?" Lester asked, stopping him

"Well, where do you think?" Nick asked

"This operation is no place for civilians," Lester said "The military will handle it, under my supervision, of course" and he left as the Military unloaded their guns and followed.

The ARC emptied, except for five people who were left with nothing to do. Serenity was one of the five, and she was sitting with her legs bent under her chin, leaning against the wall under the ramp which Cutter and Jenny were standing, in her hand was her mobile, and she was looking through the pictures she had taken of Jamie in the past 2 years of her having him. The letter and photo crinkled in her jacket pocket as she shifted on the floor.

"I can trace her," Connor said suddenly, breaking the silence, Serenity looked up at her friend

"What?" she asked

"Who?" Abby asked at the same time

"Caroline," Connor said "You wanted me to get Rex, Jamie and Simba back," he said to Nick "I can trace Caroline's mobile through the detector" he finished as he and Abby hurried towards the detector, Serenity got to her feet and hurried after them as Connor was typing in Caroline's number.

"Oi, Connor, that's illegal use of Government property," Jenny shouted down to them, but Serenity didnt care, if there was a way to get Jamie back, she was all for it "Im not looking," Jenny said, when she noticed that none of them were listening

"You sure, that's right?" Serenity asked as they locked onto the trace

"That's where she is," Connor said "Or at least her phone is"

"We found her!" Serenity shouted up to Nick and Jenny "We're going to get them back"

"I'll come with you," Nick said, Ness didnt hear the rest of his comment as she grabbed her jacket and was out the door with Abby faster than the speed of light

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Serenity asked as she looked around the abandon warehouse. This was where the signal for Caroline's phone had led them too. Having seen Caroline constantly for the amount of time that she and Connor were together, Ness was sure that this wasnt the type of place she would hang out. James...maybe, but not Caroline.

"Doesnt look like the kind of place Caroline would hang out" Abby said, having met Caroline once before

"Maybe its some kind of retreat," Connor said "She always was very, uh, spiritual"

Serenity threw Connor a look, and rolled her eyes at him "Shut up, Con," she said

"Or you just messed up," Jenny commented

"No," Connor said looking at the hand held detector up as the bleeping continued "This is the place"

Following Connor forward, Ness pushed open a rusty door to one of the buildings, it creaked eerily in the silence around them. The team passed through into the hallway and headed down to where the bleeping was becoming more rapid. They walked further along the corridor and down another flight of stairs, into what seemed to be the basement of the building. Not that far away was a purse, Caroline's purse. Ness knelt down and rummaged through the purse pulling out Caroline's phone. She sighed. Caroline wasnt here, but her things where.

"Bout time you lot showed up," said a familiar voice from the top of the stairs

Serenity jumped to her feet and pushed her way to the front of the group; she placed both her hands on the handles of the stairs and glared up at James.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked

"Waiting for you," he answered "I never expected you to be so slow..."

"You told me you weren't involved in anything including Jamie..." Serenity snapped "You promised to stay away from him...what the hell James?"

James's smiled faltered and was replaced with a look of confusion. Serenity noticed this, and realization dawned.

"You didnt know," she said in a voice barely above a whisper "You didnt know, did you?"

"Know what?" James asked "Whats going on?"

"Jamie's here!" Serenity said "Caroline kidnapped him...along with Rex and Simba..."

James looked guilty. And realization dawned once more.

"You where involved in that" Ness accused

"Yeah," James said "And Im sorry...I never meant to...but im in too deep to be let out now"

"Too deep in what?" Connor asked

But James shook his head, "Come with me," he said and walked away from the stairs. Serenity watched him go, and without a look at her friends she followed after him. She wasnt finished with him yet. Quickly Connor sprinted after his friend, Jenny, Nick and Abby following.

Following James back upstairs, he stopped outside a room, and turned back to the team. He then opened the door and walked inside, Serenity and the others followed, but stopped short when they got into the room. A group of soldiers stood surrounding them, their guns raised and aimed at them. Serenity shook her head at James. But she figured he was as much as a prisoner as they were. He had no way out, he had to help Leek and his soldiers, or there were probably consequences.

"Well done, James," Leek said, stepping forward "I wondered who was gonna come," he added turning to Nick "And I was hoping it was gonna be you"

One of the soldiers raised his weapon and hit Nick in the back of the head knocking him out.

"Nick!" Serenity, Abby and Jenny said as Nick Cutter dropped to the floor. They were then pulled into a dark room, just off the corner of the room they were in previously. James had gripped Serenity's arms tightly behind her back and pushed her forward, he didnt release his hold on her once they were in the room either. He knocked her legs out from under her and she fell to her knees Abby. She struggled against James's hold on her, but her struggles were fruitless because his grip was too strong.

The door opened, and Helen Cutter came into view. She knelt down beside Nick and leant over his body before kissing him full on the lips.

"Im sorry," Helen said softly as Nick started to come around "I told them not to hurt you,"

"Helen?" Nick whispered "What are you doing here?"

Out of the shadows behind them, Leek appeared. Helen looked back at him.

"You're behind this?" Nick asked, staring at his wife, he rolled his head to the side and Serenity, Abby, Connor and Jenny were staring back at him. They were huddled together, fear evident on their faces. Ness glanced at Connor, he was beside her, but she couldnt move closer to him because of James's restrictions.

Bright lights suddenly flooded the room; everyone was caught of guard having been in the dark for so long. Serenity felt James leave her go and she toppled over, putting her hands out to catch her before she fell completely. She got carefully to her feet, one of her hands coming up to shield eyes from the sudden bright light. The sound of growling and hissing was heard from every area of the room, and she lowered her hand slowly. There before her, in cages of lasers, was every creature they had faced. She looked around at the others; they were just as stunned as she was. She looked at Helen and Leek to see that they were the only ones wearing satisfied grins.

What the hell was going on?

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

****A/N: Oh...im so sorry.**

**Argh...can not believe that this story is almost over. Its doesnt seem long since I started series 1 and 2. Cannot believe it. Well, one more chapter after this. Tell me what you want to see...in the next chapter and possibly in the next series. I promise, even though I have another Primeval story. I will try to make this one my top priority when season 3 comes out, because as you all know...I love hearing what you have to say. The story is thriving on you lots reviews. And I love everything you have to say about it.**

**(Big hugs to everyone. An even bigger hug to my best reviewers.) By best reviewers, would be the ones we reviewed every chapter as it came out and after the read it obviously. lol. You know who you are.**

**I cannot wait to see your reviews for season 3. Shouldnt be long before the DVD comes out and I can make a start. Yey....*Jumps up and down, clapping* =P**

**Right Reviews:**

**{Grace: I had to include the picture and letter in this chapter, because I knew how worried you were about Jamie. Hope you're okay now. Talking about the moon and the stars, it is kinda spooky, because I think everyone says it to younger siblings, cousins, nieces, nephews. Anything. Just to let them know that they are never alone. And it proves of how close Jamie and Serenity are, and this chapter proves that she would go to the ends of the earth and beyond to make sure he was safe. Hope you enjoyed it, hun. Because I know you did. lol. Looking forward to your second to last review.}**

**[RockOnLancashire: Thanks for the review, nice to hear from you again. How was this chapter for you? Like I said to you previously, I hope I havent disappointed you with my Connor/Ness moments instead of Abby/Connor. Can't wait to hear what you got to say about this chapter or the last. Hope your here when Season 3 comes out also.]**

**{Samishiiko: Thanks for the review, lovely. I will be continuing to the very end of season - well whatever the seasons end on. lol. Hope you enjoy this update as much as the rest of them do. Looking forward to hear your review on this chapter and the very last of season 2. Happy reading.}**

**[Wild-In-Spirit: I seem to be tipping everyone who loves Connor/Abby towards Connor/Ness, lol. I see you point on the whole Ness/Becker concept; Ness does seem for fall the guys who are strong, quiet and mysterious. But I will say there is something about Connor that she can't ignore, and it's not just the fact that they are best friends. He understands her; she finds it easy to talk to Connor, to let him in. He can get through to her in ways that no one else can. Well, maybe except Jamie. Reading your review on Ness/Becker, I could see her with him, but I have already decided on Connor, and I dont know how to work around it, to be honest. Connor and Serenity just seem too compatible. They fit like a jigsaw. Again. Hope you're around for season 3. And looking forward to hear your reviews on this chapter and the next.]**

**That's all...I think...if I have left anyone out. I apologize. I had so many reviews for this chapter I am lost. Not that im complaining...I love to hear what you guys think. I thank you. =).**

**In your reviews, could you please tell me if your gonna still be here when Season 3 comes out. Though it may sound stupid, because, you guys wouldnt have read this far if you werent gonna stick around. Would you? Of course you wouldnt have. But anyway. Still, just tell me.**

**Put: 'Season 3 - yes or no' which ever. I will be really happy if you all come back for season 3. Because I love you all.**

**Well, I will leave you all now...so I can finish the last chapter.**

***Cries. 'Cause it's the end***

**Happy Reading**

**~Selene**

* * *


	15. Jamie and Answers

_Primeval - Season 2_

**Chapter Seven**

**Jamie and Answers**

* * *

**Last time on Primeval:**

The team, find out that there is a traitor on the team. Helen returns with a prospotion for Stephen. And a Mammoth appears through an anomaly on the M25. As Serenity struggles with the revelation that Jamie has been kidnapped and could be in immense danger. She sets her heart on bring him back home where he is safe. Serenity and Stephen's relationship takes a turn for the worse, when he appears at the motorway with Helen Cutter, after which Serenity ends things with him for good. Leaving Stephen feeling guilty.

* * *

"Ness!" Jamie yelled as the door to the cell in which he sat opened and an angry faced Serenity was pushed inside by James, she had opened her mouth to retort to James's man-handling of her when she spun around to the sound of her name and Jamie's voice.

"Jamie!" she said as she flew across the cell and pulled her cousin into her arms and hugged him tightly, holding him close "Oh, Baby..." she cried, Jamie was crying out of happiness. Happy to be back in his cousins arms.

"I missed you," Jamie cried

"Shh," Ness cooed "You're okay. Everything's gonna be okay now. Im here," she said pulling back and kissing the side of her head "Im here..."

After a while, Ness pulled away from her cousin, although she didnt leave him go. She was now sitting on the cold floor, with her head against Connor's shoulder and Jamie on her lap. Simba was lying beside her and she was holding Jamie with her arm, her spare hand petting Simba softly. Across from her sat Abby, she was watching Jamie and Ness with a smile on her face.

"What is with all these creatures?" Connor suddenly asked, breaking the silence "Why do you think they are here?"

"We could guess," Abby said

"But whats the point?" Ness asked "Your guess is as good as ours"

Just then, the door to the cell opened and James walked in. He was holding a rifle at his side and looked down at them. He had the cell door closed behind him and there was distinctive click as it was locked. He then turned to Serenity and the others.

"What are you doing here?" Serenity asked

"Its time we talked," he said

"What about?"

James smirked, and leaned back against the door his eyes on Serenity alone. "Fascinating. Your job, I mean" he said "But what I can see now, is even better -"

"Back off," Connor said defensively, his arm sliding across Serenity's shoulders

"Moving through the boyfriends' pretty fast, arent we?" James asked, smirking at Ness "What happened too...Stephen...I think it was?"

Serenity didnt answer, she just stared at James waiting to hear his point.

"That's right," James said "He's with Mrs. Cutter now...helping us"

"I dont give a damn what Stephen is doing!" Serenity snapped "He could be helping you...or us. I dont really care"

"Still aggressive as always," James said

"What is your point of being in here?" Abby asked

James chuckled "Fine. A fresh start. A new and better future," he answered "That's what we here are trying to create. The world has changed in a new direction. Apparently your friend Jenny proves that, if we can control the anomalies, we can make it happen again. Mrs. Cutter, has promised me great things -"

"If you help her?" Serenity asked "You do realize that you arent getting anything from her? She'll kill you before she has to give you anything she has promised?"

"You underestimate her,"

"You sound like Stephen," Ness scoffed

"He has a good head on his shoulders," James said "He trusts Mrs. Cutter...why cant you? I thought you would do anything for Stephen? Follow him to the ends of the earth?"

"Im not a love-sick puppy," Ness said

James chuckled again

"No. You're just untrusting"

"Of certain people," Ness contradicted "You do know what happens when we interfere? The damage we can cause?"

James shook his head "You can't damage the future, Ness, but you can alter it. Even I know that"

The group slipped into silence for a while, Ness turned her gaze away from James and down at Jamie in her arms, he was holding onto her tightly. She only now seemed to notice that he had black bags under his eyes, like he hadn't slept in days. She had explained how proud she was of him; he had been brave without her. Comparing Jamie to her in her mind, she had come to the conclusion that he had been braver than she had. He had held himself together in the face of the danger around him, when she had fallen apart. She hadn't been able to hold composure, because of her worry for Jamie.

"He cried himself to sleep, nearly every night," James said, he had been watching Serenity for a while now "I tried everything I could to get him out of here...to get him home, I meant no harm to come to him"

"Then why did you bring him here in the first place?" Ness asked, not looking up "Why lie to me, when I asked you if you knew where he was?"

James sighed and looked down at the floor "I never wanted too...but I knew if I told you, you would come here and possibly get yourself killed"

"So you were protecting me?"

"Yes,"

"But by protecting me, you were putting Jamie in danger"

"He was fine...Mrs. Cutter, promised no harm would come to him"

"You really think Helen, is in charge here?" Ness asked, looking up finally "From where I was standing it didnt look like it"

"I swear to you," James said holding up his hands "Helen is in charge of what goes on around here...she just needed somewhere to conduct her experiments"

"And she recruited Leek to help her?"

"Something about him being able to get SAS soldiers from the ARC." James explained

"And why are you here?" Abby asked

"She promised me full access," James said looking down at her "Full access to -"

"Serenity" Connor and Abby said at the same time

James nodded, looking shameful "I should have said no. And Im sorry."

"What did you think you could accomplish?"

"I thought if I could get close to you, then you'd be able to see that something was wrong. That you'd be safer. But I always knew, the closer I got. The more I was gonna hurt you when the time came."

"But it didnt work," Ness said "I saw right through you at the beginning. I could feel something odd about you, and I was unwilling to get close to you."

James nodded

"You have to help us get out of here" Ness said suddenly "Everything you know about whats going on around here...you have to tell us"

"I can't. I was told that if I said anything they'd kill me"

"Without your help," Abby reasoned "We're all as good as dead anyway"

James heaved a heavy sigh. "I'll do what I can. When I get what you need...I'll come back down"

As Serenity stared at him, she could see that James wasnt really a bad guy, he just had to learn to stand alone. Not to depend on anyone but himself. At this moment he was depending on Helen Cutter to protect him. But she had learned in the past few minutes that a little trust was okay to give. She didnt have to let James into her life fully, but the least she could do was trust him. If she wanted to get herself, her friends and Jamie out safely. There was the clang of metal and the door opened, as James left and Caroline was brought in.

"Caroline," Connor said getting to his feet; Abby had slid across the room towards them and got to her feet the other side of Serenity, who remained seated with Jamie in her arms. He was resting softly now that he was in her arms. Safe. Once more. "You leave her out of this. She's nothing to do with this" Connor added

Serenity scoffed and shook her head

"For someone who's incredibly smart," she said "You can be incredibly thick sometimes, Con" she was looking at him with sympathy

Connor looked down at her, "oh," he said sadly, glancing up at Caroline, who stood not making eye contact with him.

"A girl like Caroline, falling for an shambling, adolescent mess like you?" Leek said

"Hey!" Serenity hissed "Dont talk like that to him"

"No, I dont think so" Leek continued, "I paid her to pick you up. Like I paid James to pick up you," he added to Serenity "It was fun watching how you fell deeper into my trap," he continued turning back to Connor "You see people like me and you, we dont get the pretty girls, Connor. We're the nerds, the losers, and the uncool"

"Speak for yourself," Connor answered "I do all right with women."

Leek chuckled in a _sure-you-do_ kind of way

"What?" Connor asked "I do. Im just...choosy"

Serenity rolled her eyes at her friend's choice of words

"Where's Rex?" Abby asked, she was staring at Caroline

"Who cares?" Caroline asked

"I do,"

Abby said as she approached Caroline and was holding her by the throat

Caroline pushed Abby's hand from her throat and pushed her back. Abby started laughing, as the two of them removed their jackets. "Im gonna enjoy this Caroline,"

"Dont want to hurt you, Abby" Caroline answered

"Dont flatter yourself,"

"Abby, she's as good at Martial Arts like you," Serenity said "So watch her"

"Thanks, Ness," Abby said as she and Caroline started, fighting.

Ness scooted further away as the two girls got closer to her and Jamie and every time she moved, Simba would look up and bound towards her, before long he was cowering behind her away from Abby and Caroline's fighting.

"We've got to stop this," Connor said turning to Leek

"Why?" Leek asked "I think it's very entertaining"

"You are a sick and twisted little man, arent you, Leek?" Serenity asked

"Fine, I'll stop it" Connor said, walking forward slightly. He however backed up when Abby, threw a punch at Caroline, who ducked and she ended up hitting Connor in the nose.

Serenity grimaced at the hit, and as she lay Jamie down in the corner on top of her jacket, using Abby's has a small pillow and Connor's jacket to cover him. Simba lying beside him. She pushed herself to her feet, and walked to Connor's side, checking the light blood flow. Leek was grinning beside her and she turned her head to glare at him.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked and as she did it, she raised her hand and punched him hard in the face "That's...for paying James to pick me up...and putting my cousin in danger!"

Leek's frown disappeared as he groaned, his hand shooting up to hold his nose. He pulled his hand back and looked at the drops of crimson liquid on his fingers.

"You bitch" he said. But Serenity merely smiled at him

"Be thankful that's all I did," she said

Connor stepped forward once more, and caught hold of Abby around the waist and pulled her away from Caroline "Okay stop," he said

"Thanks, Connor," Caroline said, resting her hands on her knees and lent over to catch her breath

"He didnt do it for you," Serenity said looking over at her

* * *

The door opened for a second time and Serenity looked up expecting it to be James. But it wasnt. It was Jenny.

"Abby! Connor! Ness!"

These were the first three words out of her mouth when she first saw them

"Jenny!" the three of them answered as they turned to her

"How are you? You okay?" she asked

"Yeah, fine. How's Cutter?" Ness asked, as she turned as Jamie started to stir, she didnt want him to feel like she had been taken from him again.

She smiled at him as his eyes opened, and his arms reached for her. She lifted him up into her arms, as Simba barked from beside her, she knelt down carefully and picked him up around the stomach and handed him to Connor. Who took him gratefully, so Serenity could keep a firm hold on Jamie.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes." Leek said behind her "It's all very touching. Now if you dont mind," he turned slightly and pressed a button on the side of the wall. It opened a secret door leading to another room. He walked through and Caroline followed, as the others followed her. "You wanted answers?" he said turning to look behind him at Caroline.

"Oh my God," Caroline breathed "Oh my God,"

As they walked further into the room, they noticed that they were in the same room they had started in earlier that afternoon. The room with the creatures.

"Let me go. Please" Caroline stammered "I won't say anything"

"You didnt know?" Abby asked

Caroline shook her head

"You're just in time for dinner," Leek said, walking to a control in the middle of the room and pressing the red button. There was sirens noise and slabs of meat and piles of fish entered the cages surrounding the creatures. The two raptors started fighting with one another over the slab of meat in their cage and Serenity turned Jamie away from the site.

"Of course, they prefer to hunt for their own food," Leek continued "but its amazing how quickly they can be trained"

"They been dead for 65 million years," Serenity said "You havent trained them! You're just giving them what they want! You can't suppress 65 million years worth of hunting techniques. One day they're gonna get out...and when they do, it will be the end of you! It'll be the end of us all!"

"Im scared," Leek said sarcastically turning to her

Serenity's eyes narrowed, she hated sarcasm, especially in Leek.

"You think," she continued "Just because you got all these creatures...that you're better than us? Because you're hiding behind Helen Cutter...that you're safe? But listen to me when I say, your nothing but a Coward. Hiding behind bigger and better people, learning the trade. Letting them take the fall for you, while you sit safe, away from any danger. But there's no one here to protect you now, Leek. Helen doesnt care about you. She won't protect you. There's no where to run, no one to hide behind this time. You're all alone"

"So feisty," Leek said, as he approached Serenity, she also noticed that the guard behind her walked forward too, "I see what James meant when he said you had fight in you," he brushed a strand of her hair from her face and she recoiled away from him looking sickened

"James is twice the man you'll ever be," Serenity snapped "He knows how to think for himself"

"He's here aint he? Hiding behind Helen Cutter, as you said...just like myself?"

"James, doesnt need to hide behind anyone," Serenity retorted "He's a strong man, he can fight for himself. He's bigger, better, stronger...everything your not. He can get the pretty girls," she added throwing his own words back at him

Leek looked disgruntled and Serenity smirked

"Hit a nerve?" she asked

He ignored her and turned his back on her, leaving a satisfied Serenity, grinning after him.

* * *

Once back in the holding cell, Serenity set Jamie down beside her as she slid down the wall beside Connor; her knees were bent infront of her and her arms where crossed on top of them. Jamie was lying against her petting Simba who was lying across his legs. Caroline was on the opposite side of the cell, opposite Jenny. She was muttering to herself.

"This is just a dream," this is what she was saying "Im gonna wake up soon. I know I am"

"Stop sniveling," Jenny said impatiently "for goodness sake."

"Come on, be nice" Connor said

"You know?" Serenity said "I knew there was something fake about her"

Connor looked down at her

"The way she was all lovey-dovey and never even let you kiss her" she continued

"She did," Connor said "Just when you weren't around,"

"Oh" Ness said stunned "Couldnt you tell she was faking it?"

Connor glanced at her before looking away. Serenity sighed.

"Never mind," she said looking away and down at Jamie with a small smile at him.

"I hate myself for what I did to you" Caroline said suddenly, Connor, Serenity and Abby, who was sitting opposite them looked over at her "I was greedy and stupid. Im sorry"

Serenity and Abby shared a look before looking away. Serenity rested her head in her arms as she closed her eyes for a second. They seemed heavy. But she knew she couldnt sleep now. Something was going to happen, and she needed to be fully awake and ready to face whatever was to come. Jamie's life depended on it. She had already proved that she was ready to die for her nephew. He felt more than that, she didnt treat him as just her nephew, Jamie was like her son. From the moment her aunt and uncle took their last breath, Jamie became her son from the moment on. She had vowed the day his parents had died, that she would keep him from harms way and that was something she wasnt willing to break. Jamie was her number one priority, above everything else in her life. Before her friends, even her job. Jamie was always number one. He was hers.

At that moment, the door opened for the third time. It was James and another guard. James didnt have his gun this time, and he was pushed into the room.

"Grab her," the guard said

Serenity watched confused on how James walked towards her, he gripped her arm tightly and pulled her away from Connor who reached out for her. "Im sorry," he whispered to her as he pulled her towards the door.

"No! Let go!" Serenity said struggling against his clutches "No, Jamie" she said as James pulled her from the room, "Connor! Guys!" she turned just in time to see Connor pick up a crying Jamie. He was staring at her in helplessness as James continued to pull her down the corridor, and the door then closed on them.

* * *

"Let me go!" Serenity hissed pulling her grip from James, she spun on the spot and as she turned, she raised her fist for the second time that day and brought it around punching James just like she had Leek. When James looked back up at her, his nose was bleeding badly.

"You bitch," James said, and Ness rolled her eyes

"You and Leek are just alike," she commented "That's exactly what he said when I punched him,"

"I thought it had been you who gave him the bleeding nose," James said, chuckling as he wiped the blood up from his nose. It slowed but it didnt stop. "Now, if you want to know how to save your friends...follow me"

Ness, glanced back at the door, which was being guarded, she knew getting them out was impossible. So she followed James.

"You said you would get us all out," she said "Not just me...whats going on?"

"I am getting you all out," James said quietly "But I need your help,"

"Why me?"

James shrugged "It could have been any of you," he said as he continued walking down the corridor, by now they were almost miles away from the cell where Connor, Jamie, Caroline, Abby and Jenny were. "But I wanted you,"

"I hope this isn't about your crush, James"

"It's not a crush," James answered "You dont remember do you?"

"Remember what?"

"Your 18th?"

"So it was you," Ness said "That photo that Kim sent me...it was you"

"Yeah, it was me...you may not remember that night but I do"

"Then why not refresh my memory?"

James grinned. "Okay," he said

**Flashback**

_"Happy Birthday!" five people chorused as they raised their drinks to 18-year-old Serenity Rose, who grinned and laughed as they drank to her. She had been out for about 4 hours and she was having one the best nights of her life. There was only six people who meant the world to her and she was out having a great night with five of them, they were her best friends. After finishing their drinks, Kim, Sarah, Tom and Duncan dispersed, Kim and Sarah for the dance floor, Tom and Duncan to get more drinks for them. Connor and Serenity stood opposite each other, on the dance floor, dancing slowly to the beat._

_"Happy Birthday, beautiful," Connor said to her and Serenity smiled again_

_"Thanks," she said as she hugged him and kissed his cheek "Im having so much fun tonight...thanks for coming" she said in his ear as she pulled away_

_"Would I miss this night for anything?" Connor asked "You know how much you mean to me"_

_Just then Duncan and Tom returned and Serenity left the boys as she went in search of the girls, where her dancing with a group of boys in the centre of the dance floor. She joined them, as they reached out and pulled her towards them. There was one boy, who caught her eye instantly. He had messy black hair, and emerald green eyes. She smiled at him, as he offered her his hand and she took it, they both moved together to the beat of the music._

_As the night progressed she had learned that the boys they had met at the club were called: Martin Black, Ryan Adams and James Morgan. A number of pictures were taken, and nearly every single one had Serenity in them. It was like a tradition between Serenity, Sarah and Kim. The birthday girl had to be in nearly every photo that was taken on her birthday. She had a picture taken with all her friends and the three new boys. She had individual ones taken with all the boys, where ones with Tom, Duncan and Connor were great because of their close friendships, they were messing around. The ones with Martin, Ryan and James, weren't even awkward to be taken, the boys seemed to know their boundaries already with her._

_When it came to the end of the night, the last picture was taken by Connor. It was off the three girls, but James had managed to creep into it, and had snuck up behind Serenity and posed as the shot of taken._

**End of Flashback**

"Remember?" James asked, after her had finished explaining the story

"Yeah," Ness answered "I remember...you were the guy I was dancing with on my 18th. So why didnt you just tell me? Why did you stalk me, and act all creepy?"

"I dont know," James said "I guess I wanted to see if you remembered me. It was only a year ago"

"Sorry, James...I have seen alot of faces since that night..." Ness said "And I was probably half drunk, by the time I went home. No wonder I couldnt remember much."

James had said something, but Serenity had registered what he had said. All she could hear was a computerized voice over head.

_'Warning! Warning! System breach'_

"Whats that?" she asked

"The system is shutting down," James said stopping and turning to her "We better hurry," he grabbed her wrist again and pulled her quickly along another corridor. She could hear shouting all around her before she crashed into James who had stopped; she looked over his shoulder to see a guard making his way towards him. He had his gun at the ready.

"What you doing down here, James?" the guard asked in a ruff voice "And with a prisoner?"

"Leek sent me down here," James answered "He wants her," he added nodding at Ness

"He didnt say anything to me about you two coming down here,"

"He doesnt have to tell you everything, Roger,"

The Guard, Roger, glared icily at James as he let them pass. They hurried once more down the corridor, only to spin around as a Scutosaurus came trampling towards them. Ness recognized it as the one she had gotten to trust her the first time they found the Anomalies.

"Ness?" said a voice from behind the Scutosaurus.

Ness turned and sighed in relief as Connor, Jamie and the others hurried towards her. She threw her arms around Connor's neck when he was close enough and hugged him tightly, before pulling away and turning to Jamie. And taking him from Connor. Abby was holding Simba, but handed him to Connor when he was free of Jamie. Jenny was holding a rifle it was Military edition. And it was exactly the same as the guards' guns. Caroline was also with them.

"Okay, maybe they dont need saving." James said

"How were we going to save them anyway?" Ness asked

"We needed to shut down the system," James answered "But it seems someone has already"

"Cutter," Jenny answered "It was Cutter"

"Lets get out of here," Ness said, as James led them once more down the corridor. They stopped walking, when they heard a scurrying sound, Jenny raised the gun, but lowered it when Rex appeared.

"Its Rex," Abby cried as she hurried after the lizard. He led them to a over head shaft, leading to the outside.

Abby, Jenny, James, Jamie and Ness climbed the ladder, Serenity passing Jamie to Abby when she reached the top, she then pushed herself out with the help of James, before turning to Connor who passed her Simba, before pulling himself out. Caroline brought up the tail; she was carrying and injured Rex in her arms. She passed him to Abby once they were out.

"Is he going to be okay?" Caroline asked

"He'll be fine," Abby answered "Thank you,"

"Guys, I've got to get hold of Lester," Jenny said joining the girls, before they made their way out of the warehouse. Serenity looked back at Connor as he hurried to her side, as usual he took Simba from her and they followed James, Caroline, Abby and Jenny.

* * *

The group made it to the cars, and Serenity pulled out an old mobile, she kept a spare incase she lost her own. She handed it to Jenny who called Lester and explained everything that had happened and were they where. He told them to stay put, and that he was on his way. Before they had shown up, Ness slipped away from the group as she spotted a familiar person enter the warehouse. She left Jamie in the car with Connor, and made her way back inside the warehouse. She looked around but she couldnt see him anywhere. She then felt a presence behind her and scoffed.

"You knew about this didnt you?"

"No," Stephen said from behind her "I have never seen this place in my life"

"Then what you doing here?"

"Helen called,"

"Ah," Serenity said with a nod "Of course...she called for help. She didnt strike me as the type who needed protecting...or needed help for that matter."

"She doesnt,"

"Obviously she does, or you wouldnt be here"

Stephen stared at her for a moment in silence, before looking away "You dont know what your talking about"

"Oh, I dont?" she asked

"No. Anyway, arent you supposed to be dead?"

"Oh that's nice,"

"No!" Stephen said "I was told you had been killed...that Lester had ordered you to be killed"

"Lester?" Ness asked "Lester is on his way from the ARC..."

"No, Lester is behind this"

"I think you been brainwashed, Stephen..." Ness said "Leek is behind all this. He's the traitor...he's working for Helen. He set us up. Lured us here. Me, Abby, Connor, Jenny and Jamie are alive. They are outside"

"What about Cutter?"

"He still inside, somewhere," Ness explained "They separated us"

Stephen stared at her, before shaking his head "You're lying," he said

Ness sighed and shook her head "Im not the one that's been lying to you...everything I said, was the truth. You need to get your priorities straight Stephen...find out the truth. Before it's too late"

"I have to go," he said walking past her

"Go save her..." Ness called after him "Save the one you have always loved"

And before he could turn and answer her, she left. Returning to the car, it seemed nobody had noticed she had gone. The only difference now, was Lester and his men had shown up.

* * *

After a long period of waiting, Nick was brought out of the warehouse. He was carrying a rifle and he looked upset about something. Ness noticed that neither Stephen, nor Helen were with him.

"What happened?" Jenny asked him, as he sat in the back of an ambulance.

Nick explained everything that had happened. About Helen's escape. Stephen's death. When he explained this he looked at Ness.

"He told me to tell you," Nick said "That no matter what has happened...you were always the one he loved"

Serenity stared at Nick, before down at the ground. She nodded and smiled as she turned away from him and walked back to her car. He had loved her. But was he lying still? If it was the last words he had said before he died, then she guessed he hadn't been lying. What was the point? You would want the truth out; if you knew it was your time to die. If you end was coming really quickly. He had really loved her. Had she loved him? Yes, she had. She had loved him too...but things had changed, Helen's confession on what she had done with Stephen had changed the way Serenity looked and felt about him. The love triangle she had been in once before, her love was diverted two ways. Between Connor and Stephen.

Her love for Stephen was strong. But not as strong as the love she had for Connor. She had guessed that she had loved Connor from the moment she met him. And as their friendship bloomed so did their love. But either of them would have admitted it. Everyone had seen that she and Connor were in love but dancing around each other. That's why she figured, the love for Stephen would block out her feelings for Stephen and she would be able to move on. And not risk her friendship with Connor. But it hadn't worked. True love wouldnt be ignored and she figured that's what she and Connor had. They always said that opposites attract. But even though she and Connor were best friends, they did have their opposites.

But the revelation that Stephen was gone, it was like Serenity's entire world with Stephen had shattered. It was gone. He was gone. And he wasnt coming back. She would never see him again. As she sat in the drivers' seat of her car, her head rested against the steering wheel, her eyes were closed against the tears that wanted to spill. She couldnt cry. That would prove that he was actually gone. She wanted it to be untrue. She didnt want to know that he was gone, only that he would be back. Because even though she had ended things with him, he had been her friend first. He may not have trusted her, but she still believed that there was something still inside him. A little piece of his love for her. Even if it was only a bit. She still wanted to believe that he had died for her. And not for Helen.

Although she hadn't wanted them too, tears leaked out from under her eye lids, and slid silently down her cheeks. She now knew that he was really gone. She wouldnt have cried if he wasnt. She had been hurt again. She had let another into her heart. She had loved him with everything she had, and he slipped away. Hurt her. She had allowed herself to get hurt again. She always did it. She always let people get close to her heart and even though she knew that more love was just an invitation for more pain. She couldnt help it. She became attached to people quickly, and then when she lost them, she felt like it was all her fault. From what Nick had said, Stephen had given his life for theirs. He had sacrificed himself. It wasnt her fault. And yet she couldnt help but feel guilty.

Once everything had quietened down, and everyone was leaving. Serenity dried her eyes as Connor joined her in the car. Nick had given them permission to go home. And Serenity was grateful for this. The ride home was quiet. Serenity driving, Connor beside her, and Jamie in the back with Simba. He seemed happy to be home, and when they pulled into the driveway, Jamie was the first out of the car. He and Connor hurried up the steps and Connor let them in. James drove passed the house on his bike, he didnt stopped as he passed and Serenity was grateful. She didnt want to have to talk right now. She just wanted to be alone, to think more over her thoughts. But there was nothing more to think about. If she thought about Stephen, there was a chance she would start crying again. But she knew, she would have to think or talk about it sooner or later. She had to grieve, or she would never be able to get over him.

Walking solemnly up the garden path, to the front door. She looked around, before she closed the door. She could have sworn she felt someone watching her. But the street had been empty.

That night, after Jamie had gone to bed. Ness, sat alone in her living room. Connor had just gone up to bed, and Ness was watching the end of her show. It only had about 10 minutes left. When it had ended, she switched off the TV and the light, before she climbed the stairs. She entered the bathroom, washed, and brushed her teeth before making her way to her room. She closed the door behind her and clambered into bed. Everything had been done earlier the evening, as she lay in the semi-darkness. The only light was pooling in from the half-open curtains. A full moon. Rolling over onto her side, her back to the window, Serenity sighed heavily and tiredly. Her eyes closing.

_"I love you,"_

Her eyes snapped open, and she shot up in bed, looking around her room. She reached across to switch on her bedside lamp, and as the orange light flooded the room, she looked around. There was no one there. She was completely alone. The whisper was familiar. Switching off her light once more, she scooted further down in her covers and lay her head back down. And just as her eyes closed for the second time. Five words echoed from her lips.

"I love you too, Stephen"

* * *

A couple days later, Serenity sat in her bedroom, brushing out her hair. She had been doing this for nearly over half an hour. She was dressed in an all black suit. Black skirt, white blouse and black jacket. It was Stephen's funeral. She didnt want to go. But she had too. This may have been her last time to say goodbye. There was a light knock on her bedroom door and Connor walked in.

"Ness?" he said softly "You ready?"

"I can't do this," she said weakly "I - I can't"

Connor crossed the room to sit behind her on the bed. "Yes you can," he said sadly "All you have to do is say goodbye"

Serenity sighed. She willed herself not to cry. She had cried enough. She hated the word goodbye. Ever since her parents, her grandparents and her aunt and uncle. It the word Hello could quickly turn to goodbye. She didnt want to say goodbye. But no matter how hard she tried. She knew Stephen was not coming back. Just like her parents hadn't. Or her grandparents. Or Jamie's parents. They were gone. And they weren't coming back. Ever.

"Okay." she said, and she got to her feet. Connor took her hand and they left the room together. Downstairs was Jamie sat watching TV. He looked up at his cousin when she entered the room. She switched off the TV and taking his hand led him out of the house, as she locked up. The car ride was filled with a dreaded silence. Ness couldnt even be bothered to listen to music. She was too torn up inside. Parking beside the all too familiar silver-pick up. She got out with Connor and Jamie as they made their way towards the others where standing around an open grave. The ceremony began. It wasnt long, and when the Minister had finished speaking, Abby and Jenny knelt down to lay a single white rose on Stephen's grave.

When they had resumed their position in the line, it was Serenity's turn. She knelt down and laid her rose beside Abby's and Jenny's before straightening once more. Her hands at her side, she felt someone squeeze her hand reassuringly and she looked up to see it was Connor. Once the ceremony had finished, everyone started to disperse and move on. Serenity stared at the grave for a while longer. Her lips parted on their own accord and in a voice that didnt sound like her own. One the sounded like it belonged to a person who had been in immense pain her entire life said.

"Goodbye, Stephen. You'll be truly missed"

She then turned and walked away, towards Connor and Abby. Jamie was in Connor's arms. As Ness approached them, Caroline and James appeared.

"Connor" Caroline said "I just wanted to say sorry. I was thinking that...Well, you...You have my number" and she walked away with James. Serenity watched them leave, before she took the straining Jamie from Connor as he reached out for her. She then walked back to the car park. Nick and Jenny joined them soon. And Lester walked approached them. With news that Serenity did not want to hear.

"Cutter," Lester said "Call from the ARC. New anomaly"

Serenity sighed. She wanted more than anything to go home. And possibly go back to bed. She didnt want any new anomaly. Any new creature. Lester couldnt possibly think that they would keep risking their lives after everything that had happened with Stephen. And in the bunker with Leek and Helen? But evidently she was wrong. And with one last fleeting glance at Stephen's grave, Serenity got into her car with Connor and Jamie and pulled out after Nick, Jenny and Abby.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it. The last chapter of season 2. I have to be honest with you all. I didnt think, I would finish it before the box set of Season 3 was out. But I surprised myself again. This chapter was the best to write out of them all. I made even myself cry whilst writing it. Because I cried when I watched it last year. Stephen. I absolutely loved him. Anyway. Last review for a while. You lot have been great.**

**Reviews from last chapter:**

**Grace: Yes. Ness does seem to have a maternal bond with Jamie. I used that comment in this chapter. You may have noticed? Doesnt matter if you didnt. Anyway. Hope this chapter didnt upset you, like it did me. Thanks for all the reviews on this story. You have been absolutely great. I can understand, your worry about Jamie reflecting on your cousin. I would be the same with my brothers if it were them. Anyway. Looking forward to your review for this end chapter. Hope you enjoy tonight's episode.**

**RockOnLancashire: I know what you mean about College. Thats why some of my Chapters have been late. Glad to hear your not disappointed and that your gonna be around for season 3. I honestly can't wait till I get back to this story. But I think, im gonna take this short break to finish my other stories. I have two that are a work in progress. But this was my best one, so I continued. : P Anyway. When the show got rid of Cutter, I cried too...I couldnt believe it. They have taken Stephen, Cutter and Jenny now. If they take anymore, their gonna have to re-draft the entire show. Was nice hearing your opinions on my story, will see you soon for season 3. Happy reading. Hope you enjoy tonight episode.**

**Samishiiko: Thanks for the review. I only try my best to keep my readers interested and it seems I have done just that with you lot. Hope you enjoy this last chapter. And I look forward to hearing from you in Season 3. Enjoy tonight's chapter.**

**Kate: Glad to hear from you hun. I will be taking a break, but only a short one because i have two other stories to do. Hope to hear from you in Season 3. You enjoy tonight's episode too.**

**All right everyone. Hope to see you all back in a few weeks, for season 3. I can't believe its over *sniff sniff***

**I hope everyone enjoys tonight's episode. Grace, talk to you soon, hun.**

**That goes for anyone really, if you wanna talk to me. About anything. Primeval or anything else. Then send me a Personal Message on Fan fiction. I'll reply to anything. Promise. It's great to talk to people, who had similar interests like me. Anyway, gonna miss you guys over the break. But can't wait to come back with Season 3.**

**Loving and leaving you all (not like I have a choice)**

**~Selene**

* * *


	16. SEASON 3 DISCLAIMER

_This is Season 3 of Primeval - The Beginning_

_The Anomalies are still appearing and animals from the past and future as still threatening the human race. After the loss of a great friend, can the team stay strong, the fight the new on coming threats of the anomalies? Can Serenity, put aside the memories of Stephen, and stay a strong and supportive member of the team, even though she fears that one day she is gonna lose more than just a man she had come to known. Only time will tell._

_Meet new characters and old, as we continue along the perilous journey of the Anomaly project with Professor Nick Cutter, Jenny Lewis, Abby Maitland, Connor Temple, Jamie Spears, Serenity Rose, and new-comers to the team: Captain Becker, Sarah Page and Danny Quinn._

_How can these new people help the team? Keep reading, to find out._

_~Selene_


	17. The Pristichampsus

**A/N: Welcome back everyone. God…you have no idea how long I have been waiting to do this. It has been sheer torture watching Primeval and knowing that I couldn't write. But I am so happy to be back, and I hope you are all happy too. I know one of you is.**

**So before I go onto the story, Just want to give a big shout out to xxXxGracieyCullenHarknessxXxx. For being the greatest friend that she has been. Love you babes.**

**Right. Story time. Yey: Here we go.**

_

* * *

__Primeval - The Beginning - Season 3_

**Chapter One**

**Pristichampsus**

* * *

Marion Taylor, stood in the darkness of the basement at the British Museum where she worked. In her hand she had a clipboard along with a small ball point pen, that she was using to check off the merchandise that had been on display for the past week. It was all Egyptian based. It was unbelievably amazing, and in the dark, the sun cage looked almost evil. Its dark, smooth stone, illuminated with small bright lights of the evening sky outside the small high windows. It looked unspeakably…amazing. That was the only word for it.

As she checked off the different items on her list, she moved around in the semi-darkness, looking down at the small board in her hand, she turned her back on the many boxes behind her, and headed for the doors, when she looked up slightly startled, at the clangs of metal on metal, coming from near the Sun Cage.

"Anybody there?" she asked, but the sounds disappeared, and it returned to silence. The Sun Cage untouched. "Your losing your mind, dear" she mumbled to herself as she left the basement for the above levels of the Museum.

If she had stuck around longer, she would have noticed a shimmering light, opening in the centre of the Sun Cage, and a terrifying creature, trying its best, to break through.

* * *

Come on now you four," shouted Mrs. Selena Simpson as she led her class of juniors through the British Museum, amongst them, now having moved up a class since last year, was young Jamie Spears, he had changed slightly over the year. His hair had grown longer, but it had been cut not a week ago, and was now short and spiky, the tips of which had been dyed a flammable red.

Alongside him, was his usual friends, Jesse Mason, Max Thompson and Taylor Maxwell. Taylor being the only girl in the group, but even though they were only 8, she seemed to have complete control over the guys, it was funny to watch them, how close they were, but when Taylor said something had to be done, the boys where there straight away, ready for anything. It brought a smile to anybody's face. They were soul-mates and best friends.

"And that's the story of Ramses II." Said Dr. Sarah Page, she was an Egyptologist and was teaching at the British Museum, "Now this, is Anubis, " she motioned to a jackal headed statute "the Egyptian god of Embalming. Now when you died, they'd pull your brains out from inside your nose, using one of these," she held up a small item she had been holding "

Around him, Jamie noticed, that most of his classmates seemed put off with this sort of information, but he didn't seem to mind. He had seen worse things than this, especially in his cousin's line of work. Taylor in front of him, seemed almost sick to the point where she kept turning to look around her, as if trying to tune out Dr. Page's speaking. He cracked a grin, but was thankful she couldn't see.

"And the Anubis," Dr. Page continued "Would rip it your bleeding heart. Now if you hadn't been very good, the demon goddess Ammut would eat it, and then you'd bee doomed to spend eternity in the underworld"

There was a clearing of the throat, and Dr. Page turned to look over her shoulder, another Museum official was standing behind her.

"Well, the museum is closed now," Dr. Page said, looking down at her wrist watch "But I hope you all had a great day," she hurried towards the second woman, turning only once to say 'thank you' before disappearing all together.

"Come on then," said Selena Simpson and she led her students out of the museum.

* * *

20-years-old Serenity Rose, sat against the front of her car outside the British Museum, waiting for her cousin's class to be let out. She wondered what was taking them so long, the museum had closed 10 minutes ago. Just as the thought came, the doors opened and students with their parents flooded the streets of London. Ness spotted Jamie amongst the group, and raised her hand to wave at him. She smiled as she watched him say goodbye to his friends, before he sprinted towards her.

"Hey baby," she laughed, as he flung his arms around her as she lifted him up "How was your day?" she asked, placing him in the passenger side of the car and strapping him in. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes," Jamie said happily, as Ness got back into the driver's side of the car, and carefully backed out of the parking space, and onto the road.

"What did you learn?" she asked as they drove.

All the way home, Jamie gushed about what he had learned at the Museum, when he mentioned Egyptian gods, Ness was a little worried that this information would give him nightmares, but he had dealt with dinosaurs, and creatures of the past and future, hadn't he? Why would she think this would be different? Time would only tell..

"Wow," Ness said, as she pulled into the driveway of her home "Sounds like you had a fantastic day,"

"I did!" Jamie said smiling "Is Connor home?" he added, looking up at his house for the past 3-years "I want to tell him"

"Yeah, go on up" she said, shutting off the engine and watching Jamie disappear up the path to the front door.

She smiled and shook her head, as she heard the barks of Simba coming from the now open door. Simba had grown at least two feet over the past couple of months, she knew by the time Jamie was 11, Simba would be massive. The right height of a purebred husky. But she didn't mind, Simba would still be as protective and gentle with Jamie as he was now as a pup. Grabbing Jamie's backpack, her college bag, her laptop and jacket from the back seat of the car, she hurried up the steps to the front of the house.

Connor was sitting in the living room talking with Jamie about his day, Simba was lying on the floor below Jamie's feet. He perked up when Ness closed the door and barked at her, scampering to her side and following her into the kitchen.

"Hello to you too, " she said reaching down and scratching behind his ears, still carrying her things, she placed them all onto the table, before returning to the kitchen and starting dinner for herself, Connor and Jamie. Simba whined from where he sat beside her, looking up with his puppy dog eyes. Pleading. His light grey and white coat, looked sleek and smooth.

"Okay," she said "but only one" and she reached up into the cupboard and pulled out a box of dog treats. She pulled out a chew stick and held it in her hand, smiling as Simba took it from her and disappeared into the living room once more.

That night after dinner, and washing Jamie and putting him to bed. Ness sat in her room listening to her Ipod and surfing the internet for nothing in particular.

_I've been searching for_

_A heart that needs a heart like mine_

_I've been reaching for_

_A hand that understands_

_I've been waiting for_

_Someone that I can love_

_That loves me_

_Loves me for the one that I am_

Haylie Duff - One in this world, played through her headphones in which Ness had in her ears. She nodded her head to the music, as she typed away into the search engine on the screen.

_Someone to hold me when im lonely_

_Someone to keep the rain away_

_They say_

_They say_

_There's one in the world for everyone_

_One heart_

_One soul to walk beside you_

_One in this life to share your love_

_To touch the heart inside you_

_Wanna reach for each night_

_Wanna trust with your life_

_That's what I believe_

_You're the one_

_The one in this world for me_

At the final verse, Ness's mind switched to Connor. Was he really the one in this world for her? He had said he loved her, and he knew she loved him, but what would come of it? Since the day he had said he loved her, they had gone back to their usual lives as if nothing had happened, and as if they were nothing more than best friends. She had thought that after everything that had happened to them in the past two years, something would have changed. But hadn't.

They were the same as before. Still the meddling, troublesome, twosome, that they had always been. Connor was even still living with Ness, but she didn't have a care in the world about it, she loved Connor's company, and she had grown accustom to living with him. She wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Marion Taylor, once again, stood in the basement of the British Museum, this time however she was preparing, the Sun Cage and other various objects for transportation the next day. The exhibit was moving on, and another was being set up. She was an extremely busy woman.

Pulling a white sheet over the Sun Cage, she sighed heavily and turned hurrying back to her clipboard and checking off the Sun Cage. She was just making her way out of the basement, when a glittering light caught her attention, she looked up immediately, to see something shining and glittering under the sheet she had just placed upon the Sun Cage,

"What on earth?" she asked herself, as she stared absentmindedly at the scene before her.

There was a creatures roar, and a blood curdling scream, ripped through the silence. That would be the last time, anyone saw Marion Taylor alive, again.

* * *

_Its strange to think the songs we used to sing_

_The smiles, the flowers, everything; is gone_

_Yesterday I found out about you_

_Even now just looking at you; feels wrong_

_You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance_

_It was a moment of weakness and you said yes…_

_You should've said no, you should've gone home_

_You should've thought twice before you let it all go_

_You should've know that word, bout what you did with her_

_Would get back to me…_

_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be asking myself why_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet…_

_You should've have said no, baby, and you might still have me_

With a groggy groan, a arm reached up to grab the phone that was vibrating and singing loudly on the bedside table, lightly pressing the 'answer' button, Serenity's voice, filtered up from under the blankets of her bed.

"Hello?" she said

"_We got another one,"_ came the voice of Nick Cutter on the other end

"Where?"

"_Meet me at the British Museum,"_

"Okay," Ness said, as she closed her phone and slipped out of bed, she dressed quickly and hurried down the corridor to Jamie's room, she hated waking him at this time of the night, but she had too. She couldn't leave him here, and she couldn't drop him off at one of his friends, it was too late, and it wasn't fair on them. She would have to take him with her, he always listened to her and Connor, and she knew Jenny and Nick didn't mind him being there, as long as he stayed out of trouble

"Jamie, come on buddy," Ness whispered, as she shook him lightly "get up…I have to go to work"

She sighed as he sat up an drubbed his eyes, before set about to grab his clothes and dressed. She the proceeded to wake Connor, this was the difficult part. She rested on letting Jamie jump on him. She laughed softly, from the door way as Connor groaned an looked up to see Jamie sitting on his stomach.

"Jamie," he said "Morning, mate"

"Five minutes," Ness called, as she left and headed back into her room and dressed, she then hurried down stairs, slipped on her boots and grabbed her jacket and threw it on. Jamie run own the stairs after her and she helped him into his coat too. She unlocked the door, and looked up as Connor came tumbling down the stairs, half asleep.

"Car," she said, grabbing the laptop and back-pack from the kitchen table and following them out. She locked up, before making her way to the car.

* * *

"Cutter!" Connor shouted, as he, Ness, Jamie and Abby (Who they had met outside) hurried along the darkened hallways of the British Museum. Ahead of them, was a large group of people, who they realised was Cutter, Jenny and the Special Forces officers. Soon, they came to a stop in front of the others, Ness, Connor and Abby carrying guns, and Ness's other hand tightly wrapped around Jamie's hand.

"Connor Temple, Abby Maitland, Serenity Rose," Nick said, addressing them "this is Captain Becker, he's here to protect us, so do as he says," the new captain, inclined his head at them, his eyes seemed to linger on Jamie and Ness, and the girl instinctively pulled her cousin closer to her. To prove that Jamie stayed with her.

"Unless I think he's wrong," Nick finished, as he turned his back on them "This way,"

Connor, Abby and Ness exchanged looks, before following Nick further into the Museum.

"Hey Ness, remember the time we though the exhibits came to life at night?" Connor said as he and Abby followed behind her

Ness laughed and nodded "Yeah, I remember"

"What happened?" Abby asked

"When we were about…8," Connor started to explain "We stayed behind one night, to see if it was true,"

"Nothing really happened," Ness carried on "Except for the fact that he got locked in a toilet for 3 hours"

Abby started to laugh, as Jamie giggled.

"It wasn't funny" Connor said "When they found me I was hysterical"

"Yeah, and I thought you had ditched me!" Ness said "Actually you had…you were messing around jumping out from behind the exhibits trying to scare me. When you run off, I thought you were just fooling around with me again. But then, when I could find you, I panicked. The security guards found me 3 hours later , hiding behind a statue. As they were leading me out they heard you screaming from the toilets and came to find you"

"Yeah," Connor said "But I've had a problem with Museums ever since"

"Shouldn't you have a problem with toilets?" Abby asked

"Got over that," Connor said

Ness smiled and looked at Abby, with a shake of her head she said "Sometimes I wonder, why I let him drag me into his plans"

"Maybe because, you know he'd hurt himself if he didn't have someone sensible with him" Abby said

"Good point,"

And the two girls hurried after Nick laughing.

* * *

A few feet ahead of them, Ness spotted something on the ground, it looked like a coat or something. Hurrying up, she stooped slightly and lifted a reddish orange coat into the air and turned to look at her professor. A grim look on her face. Someone had been here. Nick, wasn't staring at the coat, he was staring at something else, behind Ness, a body of a woman was lying on the ground, blood seeping through a gaping hole in her chest.

Nick walked towards the body and knelt down, as Ness told Connor to make sure, Jamie couldn't see what was wrong.

"Its an animal kill," Abby said, as Ness looked down at the body, as Nick confirmed that the woman was dead

"It could be anywhere in the Museum by now," Ness said

"Yeah," Nick said, getting to his feet "Split up! Oh and Ness,"

Ness looked back at her professor "I know…keep Jamie out of harms way"

Nick nodded and the teams split up, Abby, Connor, Ness, Jamie and a few special forces officers going one way. Nick, Becker, Jenny and the rest of Becker's team going another.

"I really hate this place," Connor commented from behind Ness, as she walked ahead of the group

"Suck it up," Ness said over her shoulder, as she shone her torch into the face of a statue. Hearing Connor gasp from behind her, she turned to see him pointing his flashlight at a mummified body "Relax Con, its not real" she said, patting him on the shoulder, before looking around at the sound of a door closing. She lead the way towards the sound.

"Stay where you are," Connor said "Stopping a brunette woman in her tracks, she backtracked and turned only to stop when Nick told her to. The others had shown up.

"Its okay," Nick said "Now, who are you?"

"Dr. Page," the woman said "Um, im guessing, you're uh, some kind of, thief," she said between breaths

"No," said Nick, with a shake of his head "Actually im a professor"

"Never said a professor with a gun before," Dr. Page said, looking at the hand gun in Nick's hand

"Yeah, it's a very specialised field," Nick explained, while walking around the woman and back to the blonde woman who had been killed. Ness, followed him, and knelt down beside the dead woman, the marks in her chest showed, that she had been bitten by a creature with razor sharp teeth,

"Cutter?" Connor said, and Ness looked up to see that Dr. Page had run off on her own.

"Dr. Page," Cutter yelled, and he looked around at Ness

"Abby, watch Jamie," Ness said and she gave chase after the woman. The others following closely behind, Ness could hear Jamie calling after her as he tried to catch up with her. Skidding to a halt, Ness looked around, she couldn't see Dr. Page anywhere, Jamie collided with Ness, as he pulled away from Abby and sprinted to her side.

"Where did she go?" Abby asked, as she and the others finally caught up

"I don't know," Ness said, breathing heavily

There was a sudden scream of terror and Ness looked towards the stairs leading to the basement. Ness picked up Jamie and made her way towards the stairs, alongside Abby. At the end of the corridor, there were double doors. The two girls burst through them, looking around. There were half open shutters, and Dr. Page, standing starting at the shutters in terror.

There in the Sun Cage was the Anomaly, just at the sight of it, Ness's mind flew to Stephen, but she shook them away as Nick spoke.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked, when he joined them, when Dr. Page didn't say anything he added "Im guessing not"

"What did you see?" Ness asked

"I saw the goddess, Ammut," Dr. Page said, slowly "Or what the Egyptians thought was Ammut"

Ness gritted her teeth and turned to Abby, she handed Jamie to Connor, before the two women ducked under the shutters. They found tracks

"Definitely a creature," Abby said

"Come on," Ness said, and she made her way back inside, she stopped beside Nick "We found tracks…Biped and Quadruped"

"Its heading south," Abby said

"I got to get back to the ARC," Jenny said, she had been talking on the phone

"The Ark?" said,

"Not that one," Connor said

"Im gonna brief Lester," Jenny said, heading back towards the door "Becker can you clear the area?"

Becker nodded from behind Ness, and hurried off with a few of his men

"What do we do?" Ness asked, looking at Nick

"You stay here, with Connor and Dr. Page," Nick said "Find out what we're dealing with and everything Dr. Page knows about the Sun Cage. We'll call you if we need back-up. Abby your with me," and together the two left. Ness watched them go, she hated staying behind, she preferred being out in the filed, that stuck behind waiting for some news. But she had Jamie, and she knew that was why Nick was keeping her here.

"I bet I can read your mind," Connor said from behind her, she turned to see him talking with Dr. Page "Your wondering who we are, what the ARC is and what the big flickering thing is behind me is, right?"

"Actually," Dr. Page said "Um, I was wondering why, an Egyptian demon was trying to eat me"

Ness, turned her head away as she tried to hide her grin but failed. "Lets get to work," she said after a while, and turned back to face Connor "Con, you check the Anomaly status, and I'll edit it into the database…and profile some creatures"

"You got it," Connor said and the two friends set to work

* * *

Through working, Ness sat Jamie beside her on the boxes, as she worked on the laptop, his head was buried in his arms and he was falling asleep. Ness, glanced at him nearly every five minutes to see if he was asleep yet. Soon he was, Ness, removed her jacket and wrapped it around him, even though he had it his own on. She looked back at Connor who smiled at the sleeping 8-year-old

"Dr. Page," Ness said getting up and walking towards her

"Sarah," the other woman said

"Sarah," Ness corrected "Im Serenity…you can call me Ness, everyone else does…so what do these hieroglyphics refer to?"

"That's what I have been working on," Sarah said "But there are so many unanswered questions, key fragments that are missing. And I've been trying to figure it all out. If Marion had let me finish, Ammut would have gotten me and not her,"

"Im sorry," Ness said "You were friends?"

"Oh, god, No," Sarah said "No. But if given the choice…I wouldn't want her dead"

"Fair point," Ness said

"Right," Connor said "Lets see what we got, here"

Ness, looked around at him, he hadn't even started the job she had assigned to him. She let loose and aggravated sigh and turned to Sarah, who smiled. Ness, cocked her head to the side, nodded once and turned towards her sleeping cousin, before taking a seat beside him, her legs bent over one another. She tilted her head back towards the ceiling and closed her eyes. She was so tired.

There was suddenly a clanging sound, like Metal on concrete, and Ness's eyes snapped open and she looked up and around, Connor was kneeling in front of the Sun Cage, a piece of the structure in his hand.

"I didn't do it," he said as Ness and Sarah looked down at him

"So it just fell off by itself?" Sarah asked

"Yes," Connor said, with an unsure nod

Sarah sighed and exchanged looks with Ness

"The Sun Cage is cursed," Ness said, turning back to her friend, trying to suppress a grin so she wouldn't get caught in her lie

"She's right," Sarah said, "Anyone who touches it…is doomed for life…Marion was the last person to touch it"

"Really?" Connor said quickly getting to his feet and looking from his best friend to Sarah "The dead one?"

Sarah nodded and turned back to her work, as Ness turned away, knowing she and Sarah would get caught in the lie, if Connor saw her smiling.

"I should have told you that earlier right?" Sarah said, and Ness saw Connor move forward "Sorry about that…bad luck"

"Bad luck," Becker breathed and Ness looked at him with an amused smile, before turning to Connor once more

"I cant take you anywhere," she whispered, "You think you can finish the test with out running anything else? I cant do my job, unless you finish yours"

"Yeah, sure," Connor said, dropping down onto a box behind him, knocking a priceless vase off and causing it to smash. Ness sighed and looked at Sarah.

"Maybe telling him that, was a bad idea," she whispered making her way back to her sleeping cousin

* * *

After the little incident with the Sun Cage, Connor gave Ness the information she needed and she started looking through some creatures. Connor sat on her other side, staring face to face with a golden pharaoh, Ness pulled out her phone, when it started ringing and as she answered it, she put on the Speaker phone so everyone could hear, and he could carry on with her work.

"Professor?" she said

"_Ness, what have you found?" _Nick asked

"Connor just took a reading from the Anomaly," Ness said "Whatever came through is at least 55 million years old"

"_Eocene Epoch_" Nick said _"This creature is fast. It switches from two legs to four. So, search the database and profile me some creature"_

"Already on it,"

"_Figured you would be,"_ Nick said with amusement in his voice. Ness smiled. She could then hear Abby in the background and the distant sound of a car alarm "_We're heading south," _Nick said _"I think we've got it"_

"Tell them im on my way," Becker said

"Action man said he's coming," Ness said, with a grin at Connor as Becker disappeared and she hung up the phone.

"Ness," Sarah called, and she turned around, pointing at Ness and Connor.

"What is it?" Ness asked, getting up and making her way towards Sarah and the Sun Cage

"Its been staring me in the face," Sarah said "These Hieroglyphics have been miss-understood. The most important section is wrong. The depicts a monument on the west side of the Nile, Amentet. With what appears to be the sun rising behind it. Now, one of Ammut's names is, 'a Dweller in Amentet'. And I think, that this monument…is the one depicted here. Except the sun doesn't rise in the West. This Hieroglyphic has been miss-interptated for years. This isn't the sun,"

"Its an anomaly," Connor said, from beside Ness

"Exactly," Sarah continued "And the Egyptians called it the Sun Cage…because they thought that the rays of the Sun where locked inside"

"What is this made out of?" Ness asked "What stone is this?"

"Magnetite." Sarah answered

Ness grinned, "The most magnetic stone on earth," she said, before turning to Connor "Lets give it a go" she said

Together, Connor and Ness moved sheets and boxes aside so they had a clear view of the Sun Cage from all angles. Picking up three objects, Connor placed two of them opposite one another as markers on where to move the Sun Cage. Ness then lined up and artefact with the Sun Cage, one that she could see through, as the Sun Cage was moved

"Ready?" Connor asked

Ness looked through the loop and nodded, as Connor, Sarah and the SAS soldiers' strained themselves to pull the Sun Cage towards the markers.

"That's enough," Ness said, and she looked through the loop once more "Its moved" she said with a smile, Connor was at her side and looked through to see that she was right, he then caught Ness by surprise as he lifted her practically off her feet in a hug, but Ness merely laughed and hugged back. "What was that for?" she asked him, when he had set her back down on her feet.

"It can be contained" Connor said "It can be moved"

"Only with this type of rock though," Ness said, still smiling from being lifted off her feet, being around Connor, she felt like a big kid again. And she realised that was another reason whys he loved him. He made it easy to not be so responsible all the time. "So where ever the Sun Cage is moved, so is the Anomaly"

"Exactly." said Connor "That's amazing"

Suddenly another creature appeared, and Connor yelled as he was lifted off his feet and pulled towards the anomaly. He caught hold of one of the SAS guns before he was pulled through.

"Connor!" Ness screamed as she and Sarah looked around for something to get the creature to release her friend. Sarah grabbed a golden cat, before having second thoughts and put it back down. Looking behind her, Ness saw a plain plank of wood, she grabbed it instantly, she raised it and brought it down on top of the creatures head. The creature roared and released Connor.

"You nearly let it eat me," Connor said looking around at Sarah, as Ness held up the wooden plank encase the creature reappeared.

"That cat, its, its priceless" Sarah panted

"Yeah?" Connor asked "Well so am I"

Ness rolled her eyes as the creature reappeared and the SAS soldiers started firing their weapons. When the creature had disappeared, the multiple roars and sounds of gun fire had aroused Jamie. He looked up and around, at his cousin. Realizing she was further away from him, he jumped up, threw off her jacket and sprinted to her side.

"Morning, sunshine" she said picking him up as she dropped the plank of wood. She figured it was early morning or late afternoon by now, she had been trapped inside for so long, she didn't know. The creature reappeared once more, and Jamie screamed in terror, Ness turned him away and held him close to her.

"Shoot it!" Connor said "Keep shooting it!"

"How many of them things are there?" Sarah asked

"Could be hundreds," Ness said "Lets see what this creature is, shall we?"

Connor nodded, and Ness returned to her laptop taking Jamie with him. She re-opened her database and started profiling through the creatures. As she was uploading the creatures from the era, her phone sounded. It was Cutter.

"Cutter," she said "Yeah, im just narrowing down the creatures from that Era right now..."

_"I think I know what your gonna find,"_ Nick said

"Just a sec," Ness said clicking on a creature that looked like the one she had seen "Oh yes, this is definitely the guy. And its name is -"

_"Pristichampsus" _Nick said

"Bingo," Ness said "Yep. Looks like the one"

The line went dead as Cutter hung up, and Ness closed her phone placing it beside her. She looked up as Connor took a seat beside her. "Do they got it?" he asked

"I didn't ask," Ness asked "What are we doing, to stop other creatures getting through?"

"We're putting up a barricade,"

Ness nodded, and turned to Jamie "Stay here," she said and she moved off to help Connor and the others.

* * *

As she moved boxes and boxes towards the Sun cage and anomaly, Ness looked over towards Connor and Sarah. They had been awfully close down here, why? He barely knew her. She frowned as she realized she was feeling jealousy, but she couldn't be jealous, could she? No, she couldn't. She always knew if she didn't admit that she liked Connor he would move onto someone else. But she felt like this when Caroline was around, so did that mean something? Did that mean that she always held feelings for Connor in some low level inside her, or was it just friendly feelings, of not wanting him to get hurt? She didn't know. She wished that Sarah or Kim where around to talk with her about this. But she figured, Kim would just say 'I-told-you-so' because she had practically said all along that Tom, Duncan and Connor spent so much time around Ness, because one of them liked her. How could Serenity have been so blind, and not listened to her friend, she may have realized her feelings sooner for Connor. But she was too late now, wasn't she? Time would tell.

"Fork lift?" Connor said, breaking through Ness's thoughts, she looked up to see him facing Sarah. "Why didn't you say that before?"

"Connor, I've been attacked by prehistoric creatures. Im looking at a gateway to a distant past," Sarah said "I wasn't exactly thinking 'Forklift"

Suddenly another creature appeared and knocked off the box, Connor and Sarah had just put up. Connor and Sarah where knocked to the floor and Ness looked around to make sure Jamie had stayed where he was, he was looking terrified. And making his way towards her probably for protection. "Jamie, stay where you are," she told him, he nodded and stepped back further away from the anomaly. The last thing she wanted was him to be pulled through the anomaly, especially by this creature.

"Connor, do something," Sarah said

Ness looked around to see Connor, lift a metallic light from beside him. He raised it like a spear, and hit the creature with it. The creature roared and caught the light in its jaws.

"Connor," Ness said, fearing for her friend "Con, let it go!"

Suddenly the creature withdrew as an electrical current surged through the light and electrocuted the creature. The anomaly reacted, and closed upon itself.

"That's never happened before," Connor said looking around at Sarah and Ness, who was looking at the Anomaly in confusion on what had happened.

"What?" Sarah asked

"That," Ness and Connor said as they climbed up onto the boxes. Connor reached in and hit the now domed covered Anomaly. Ness reached forward and touched the now smooth side of the crystal like dome. Connor reached out instinctively and grabbed her hand pulling her back. Ness looked up at him silently asking him if everything was all right. And for a moment it seemed to her that it was only them two in the basement of the museum. She remembered often how she had felt like this before, but Sarah moved behind them, snapping them both from their trance-like-state.

"Normally," Connor said as he and Ness turned around to face Sarah "The magnetic pull, sucks anything magnetic straight through. Its the electrical current. The electric current must have done something to it"

Ness felt something hit her hand and she looked up to see that the anomaly had unsealed itself and re-appeared.

"We'll figure it out later," she said and jumped from the boxes "We have to get this barricade back up!"

And they set to work on loading the boxes back up around the Sun Cage.

* * *

What felt like hours later, was in fact a few minutes, Ness, Sarah and Connor stood in front of the barricade covered Sun Cage. Connor was standing to be exact on top of a table. When his phone rang, he jumped down in front of Ness and Sarah, as he answered it.

"Cutter?"

Jamie had made his way towards Ness, now she had said it was safe and was holding onto her tightly.

"Looks like Pristichampsus, is heading your way," Cutter said over the phone "Make sure he can get to the anomaly"

And the line went dead

"You've got to be kidding me," Ness complained, pushing her hair out of her face with her hand.

"I am so cursed," Connor said, in a strained voice

And together they started to remove to boxes they had just put up. Ness had ordered Jamie to stay beside her at all times, because the creature was returning to them. She didn't want him in the way of its vicious jaws.

"We have to make sure this side of the anomaly is clear," Connor was saying from the top of the boxes as he passed them down "Its following its own scent, its coming through those doors" he added motioning to the shutters.

"I got them," Ness said and along with Jamie she headed towards the shutters as she hit the switch to open them. The started moving upwards, but she couldn't see the creature anywhere in sight.. "Con, I cant see it," she shouted over to her friend.

Suddenly the doors behind her opened, with a crash causing Ness to look up.

"Oh, your kidding," Connor said "Ness, Sarah, its come through the other doors"

Ness, watched as Connor jumped down from the boxes, and she grabbed Jamie's hand as she run to Sarah's side. "Stay there," she told her cousin hiding him behind a large pile of boxes. Jamie looked terrified he nodded and leant against the boxes as Ness moved to Sarah's side. The creature was facing them and Connor was stuck in the middle.

"Connor move out of the way," Nick said as he appeared through the open shutters with Becker, Abby, Jenny and the rest of the SAS soldiers'.

Ness looked up as Becker moved in behind her with the gun. But she didn't take her eyes off Connor who was dangling above the jaws of the creature, from the metal chain he had climbed.

"Guys," Connor cried "Just get it back through the anomaly. Im too young to die"

The creature looked up at him like it was watching for potential prey, if Connor fell that's what he would become. Was prey.

"Hold on Connor," Ness said as she looked from her friend and then to the creature below who was snapping its jaws. "We need to do something, and fast" she said to Nick

"Don't shoot it," Nick said to Becker "Whatever you do"

"Cutter, if we don't hurry, Connor might be the next victim" Ness said, she couldn't let that happen. Not to her best friend.

"My job is to keep you alive," Becker said

"Bow," Sarah said quickly

"What?" Cutter asked, looking sideways at her

"This creature is used to being treated like a god," Sarah explained "They would bow as a sign of respect"

"Im not bowing." Becker said

"You will if you don't want to be attacked," Ness said as she lowered herself to her knees

"Get down on the floor," Cutter said

"What?" Becker answered

"Do it," Nick replied "Keep the gun handy"

As the team lowered themselves to the floor, the creature came closer to them. Abby, Becker and Ness leaned backwards as it got closer to them, before turning, climbing the many boxes and climbed back through the anomaly as it closed.

Everyone sighed in relief, as Nick turned to Sarah and said "Good call"

With a thump, Connor let go of the chain and dropped to the floor, "urgh," he groaned he looked up at Sarah "That's gotta be the end of the curse now right?"

"Here's hoping," Sarah said with a sigh, as Cutter made his way forward with Becker to pull Connor to his feet.

"The curse?" Abby asked looking at Sarah and Ness for an answer

"We made it up," Sarah whispered, motioning towards herself and Ness

"Jamie, you can come out now" Ness called and watched as Jamie came running towards her from around the boxes, Ness caught him around the waist and she lifted him into the air and into her arms. "You did brilliant today," she said to him as he hugged her tightly "You were so brave...im proud of you little guy"

Jamie nodded into her shoulder and Ness could tell he was still scared. He buried his head into her shoulder and she felt him shake, "Shh, its okay, baby," she said as she rubbed his back softly as she held him tightly. Connor was packing her things away and she made her way to his side. He grabbed her jacket and laptop as they followed the others out of the ARC.

* * *

Once back at the ARC, Ness followed beside Nick and Connor, Sarah was behind her and Abby and Jenny behind her. Jamie was still holding onto his cousin, even though he had been at the ARC before and knew they were safe.

"I want you to set up a research Program into Magnetite," Cutter was saying "The affects it has on anomalies, and how electricity can be used to lock them"

"Yeah?" Ness asked

Cutter nodded

"Cool," Connor said and the two friends headed off in the same direction to their usual work stations.

"Please tell me you got that bad tempered reptile back in its box?" James Lester asked making his way down the ramp from his office

"Yep," Nick said

"Excellent," said Lester as he rounded the end of the ramp and walked towards Sarah "James Lester...home office"

"This is a government facility," Sarah said

"What did you think it was?" Lester asked "The Circus"

"Well, with us, who could guess?" Ness whispered to Connor as they both grinned

"So, your Sarah Page?" Lester asked

"Dr. Page," Sarah corrected

"Hmm. Yes, PhD in Egyptology, promising academic career, veteran of archaeological digs in every corner of the Middle East. Now your giving lectures to kiddies at the Museum." James said looking up from the file at Sarah, "How did that happen?"

"Just not very good at taking orders," Sarah answered

"You should fit right in then," James said, looking around at the team, who grinned at one another

"I've got a file?" Sarah asked leaning in

"Everybody's got a file," Lester said "Dr. Page, you cant say anything about what you saw today. Do I need to repeat myself, or should I have you arrested? For your own protection" Lester looked at Nick and the two walked off.

"Is he always that rude?" Sarah asked making her way towards Connor and Ness

"By his standards," Connor said as he finished writing "He was actually being pretty nice"

And Ness smiled, as she watched them follow after Nick. She then turned to Jamie who was sitting beside her, listening to her Ipod. She ruffled his hair, as she smiled up at her and she returned to writing in the small notepad in front of her. She couldn't wait to go home, and catch up on the sleep she had missed.

* * *

"Hi, I've booked a room," said a female voice

"Name?" said the man behind the desk of the hotel

"Hart. Grace Hart" said the young woman

"Ah, yes," said the man "Here you go Miss. Hart, hope you enjoy your stay with us"

Grace took the room key and turned away from the desk, grabbing her bags as she went. Making it to her room, Grace puts everything she has with her on the bed and looks around. Walking to the mirror in the bathroom she looks into it. Her shoulder length, curls were cascading down her shoulders, her green eyes sparkled with determination for the reason she was here. She was here to find the truth about her brother's death. Her brother being Stephen Hart. She knew he was working when he died, and she knew of the team he was working with, Stephen had told her everything about his team, but he was reluctant to tell her about his job. Only that he worked for the Government. No matter how many times Grace urged him to tell her more, he wouldn't budge.

"I will find out what happened, Stephen" she muttered as she turned away from her reflection and towards the balcony overlooking London, from her hotel room. "Professor Cutter isn't gonna give me much...but maybe, sweet innocent Ness, will"

She took out a picture of her brother and his ex-girlfriend whom she knew as Serenity Rose. She could see why Stephen had fallen for her in the first place, she was extremely pretty, with dark hair that fell past her shoulders, stunning blue eyes and a smile that reached her eyes when she laughed like she was doing in the picture. Stephen's arms were around her shoulders and she was holding onto his over-lapped hands with her own, she was laughing as Stephen rested his chin on her shoulder and she lay her head against his. They looked perfect together. But something had changed, Stephen had said something had happened and they had broken up. But he didn't say what.

Looking back up from the picture, Grace set to work at unpacking her things, until she could secure a place to live she had to stay at the hotel. She didn't mind, she wasn't paying for it. Her father was. As she unpacked, she thought about how she was gonna find Serenity Rose, and get the older woman to trust her long enough for Grace to get the information she needed. There was a catch though, Stephen had explained about how Ness was extremely observant with things and she didn't stop until she had an answer. Would she possibly see through Grace's mask and realize that all Grace wanted was the truth? Was she as secretive about her work as Stephen had been? What if she didn't tell Grace the truth in hopes of wanting to save her the pain of losing her brother all over again. Ness was quite protective she had learned from her letters. And that was another reason why Stephen was so in love with her. She wondered what went wrong? If Stephen and Serenity loved one another as much as Stephen had said...what had gone wrong, to make things end so abruptly?

* * *

**A/N: There you have it, the beginning of Primeval season 3 with Serenity Rose.**

**I have waited too long to do this, you have no idea how crazy I was going without having something to write. Its good to be back. I think the only person who can relate to how desperate I was is Grace. Hope you enjoy this, Grace. Its dedicated to you, this season is, because of the bond we share. lol. Anyway. Hope to hear all your opinions. Because I have missed you all.**

**Love**

**Selene**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *


	18. The Future Gremlin

_Primeval - The Beginning - Season 3_

**Chapter Two**

**The Future Gremlin**

* * *

14-years ago, three fourteen year old boys, two of which were carrying skateboards, bounded across the vast green garden of a gorgeous large house, in the trees of London. It was well outside of the city limits, but its scenery was amazing, and beautiful. The owners of this house had extremely good tastes. Talking amongst themselves, the three boys hurried up the wooden front steps to the door, the first boy, picked up a key from the flower pot and proceeded to open the door.

"We'll get done," said one of the boys, his name was Ryan Mason

"No chance," a second answered, as he let them in, he was confident that they wouldn't get caught trespassing.

Once inside the house, the boy who had let them in set the key down beside the door. As the three trooped into what was the main hallway.

"Ah, this is brilliant," said the first boy, in a yellow and blue checked jacket "Oh, look, gotta check this out. Its wicked for boarding"

Hitting play on a near by radio, Techno Music started playing

"Come on, then" the first boy said, as he made his way up the stairs, with one of his friends. Ryan, having a little more sense, grinned and shook his head, as his friends reached the first floor landing he walked towards the doorway, leading into the kitchen.

The fridge was littered with various jars of food, Ryan, reached into the cold depths and pulled out a jar of what appeared to be lemons, he looked at it for a moment before placing it on the bottom shelf. Suddenly, getting the feeling he wasn't alone, Ryan turned to see an empty doorway, leading into an empty hallway. But he was sure, something had been there moments ago. He had felt it. Sensed it even.

Reaching for the milk bottle, Ryan, removed the thin paper lid, and sniffed the contents to make sure it had reached its sell by date. Once satisfied, he raised the bottle to his lips, but dropped it, shattering the glass and spilling milk onto the floor, as a low scream was heard from upstairs.

Looking, feeling immense fear, panic and confusion, Ryan made his way slowly back into the hallway. He made it to the bottom of the stairs and looked up, he could see a flickering light on the walls of one of the bedrooms. What was it? And where were his mates?

Growling could be heard from upstairs too, leading Ryan to believe that there was more than just his mates up there. That was if his mates were alive…of course they had to be…hadn't they? Various noises were now coming from the first floor, smashing of glass, like the windows where being put through, or various ornamental figurines. What on earth was going on?

"Matt?" Ryan said, but there came no response, his friends weren't answering,

Suddenly, he was throwing backwards off the bottom step. Something invisible had hit him, but what? He couldn't see anything, obviously. But he could hear growling. So there had to be something there. Sliding backwards across the floor, Ryan made it to the fireplace, he looked towards the couch, and felt his heartbeat increase. There was a black creature, hunched over on the side of the couch closest to him. He had to think fast, if he wanted to get out of here.

* * *

"Jamie, come on…" Ness yelled up the stairs "Im gonna be late!"

"Im coming," Jamie yelled back, but there was no movement of him whatsoever. Ness sighed, she was gonna be late for work, if her cousin didn't hurry up and move. He was spending the day at Taylor's, cause it was the young girl's birthday. It must have been hard for her, being the youngest of the group. But she held the position well, Serenity was a bit admirer of the little girl, in Jamie's close knit friendship.

Turning to look over her shoulder, and the sudden knock of the front door, Ness hurried to open it.

"Five minutes Jamie!" she yelled, as she turned the handle and pulled back the door. There standing before her, was a young woman, no older than 18 or 19. Ness couldn't be sure, but she looked official, in her dark clothing. Her black skirt, black boots and Black jacket. Her hair was pinned back in a bun, and there was a pair of sunglasses on top of her head.

"Yes?" Ness asked, slightly confused on what was going on "Can I help you?"

"Im looking for, Miss Serenity Rose" the girl said

"In Serenity," Ness answered "And you are?"

"Oh, you don't know me…but, im sure you knew my brother…" The girl said, speaking in a serious tone

"And who's your brother?" Ness asked, picking up on the past tense of 'knew'

"Stephen Hart"

Ness, froze for a second. So this girl before her was Stephen's sister…she didn't even know that Stephen had a sister. Did she even realize that Stephen was dead? Did she even know?

"Oh," Ness said "Umm…well Stephen's -" how did she proceed with this?

"I know Stephen is dead," the girl said, "Im his sister…im Grace. Grace Hart"

"Oh, im sorry for your loss," Ness said, as she heard the thundering of her cousin down the stairs. "But im not so sure, why you are here…Stephen has been dead for a few months now" she didn't mean it in a rude way, she was still grieving over Stephen's death. He was a great friend, and boyfriend, except for the fact that he had cheated on her, with Nick Cutter's wife.

"Thanks," Grace said, her formal tone sliding, slightly. She didn't seem to have noticed "The reason I called was, my family and I are aware that Stephen is dead…but we are unaware of how he could have died. Last time we checked, he was working as an apprentice for a one Nick Cutter at the local university."

"Um," Ness said, thinking up an excuse

"Yes?" Grace asked

"Im sorry…im not completely sure how Stephen died," Ness said "Im afraid I wasn't around when it happened"

"But you are Serenity Rose, aren't you?"

"Yes, I have already cleared that" Ness said

"The last girl that Stephen was going out with? You are his girlfriend"

"I was his girlfriend," Ness said "But me and Stephen broke up before his death"

"You don't seem very upset about it?"

"Its been a few months now," Ness said "I have grieved over Stephen, im still upset that he is gone…there is a lot that I would like to say to him…but what has happened, is something that cant be undone. Im sorry, but I have to go"

"Oh," Grace said, catching sight of Jamie and smiled "Of course…we should speak again soon…here, if you think of anything involving my brother's death. Then give me a call" she handed over a small card, it was a law firm business card. The name Hart was plastered onto the front of it. "Give me a call…and we'll talk"

And she turned, hurried down the steps and hopped into a small white sports car, the door handles opening upwards. She waved once, before disappearing down the street,

"Who was that?" Jamie asked, as Ness led him to the car

"I don't know," she said, as they got into her car "Come on…I need to get you to Taylor's…and I need to get to work"

* * *

After making it to the ARC, Ness parked in the familiar car park, next to the all too familiar silver 4x4 pickup. She had made it to work in record time, after dropping my Taylor's , to drop off Jamie and the present and card, she had gotten the little girl. She apologized that she couldn't stay, that work was on call.

Making it into the main part of the ARC, she followed the corridor towards the Main Operations room, passing a room on the way, she looked in out of curiosity, to see the matrix that Nick and Sarah had put together. She smiled as she stepped into the room, Jenny was there.

"This," Connor was saying "is a 3D model , representing all known anomalies throughout history"

Ness guessed, that this was the first time Jenny had seen the matrix, and was possibly confused on what it was.

"All cultures have their own mythical beasts" Sarah was saying now, she was standing at the white board, a marker in her hand "Like…the Loch Ness Monster"

"Any my guess is that where there's a myth, we'll find an anomaly" Nick said, causing Serenity and Jenny to turn their attention to him. "Now all we have to do is date these myths accurately"

"Like a road map of time" Connor said,

"Then we can start to predict where and when, new anomalies might start to appear" Nick said, his voice barely above a whisper, as he worked on the model.

"Call me stupid, but, um, couldn't we have done all this on a computer?" Jenny asked

"I asked that, when they started on this model," Serenity said to her, with a smile, "it would seem a whole lot easier"

"This way is more tangible" Nick said, not taking his eyes of the model above him

"It makes him feel like God, you know, with all the creation thing" Connor supplied a understandable answer.

Jenny and Ness, exchanged looks but nodded nonetheless

"You know Connor, you might be right." Nick said straitening up and staring at the date mark in front of him, before turning to the rest of them. "But unless im very much mistaken, I think we may have made our first prediction"

Ness and the others started to move in at this point, was it possible that they had found another place where an anomaly would open? Today was starting off better than she imagined.

"Wonder what Abby's up too?" Ness said, and turned, heading out of the room, Connor and Jenny following. They entered the main operations room, Connor and Ness making a beeline for their desks, and Jenny making her way towards Becker.

* * *

A few moments after they had entered the main operations room, Cutter and Sarah appeared.

"All right, listen up," Cutter called, getting the team's attention "We've analysed the most recent anomalies and put them into the model. The prediction is specific and local, but there's a problem. It could happen tomorrow, it could happen many years from now. I want you to go, and check it out, and take Sid and Nancy with you." he pointed at Connor and Abby.

"And me?" Ness asked hopefully, she had been stuck in on the last anomaly, but Jamie wasn't with her today…she wanted to be back out in the field

"Yes…you go too" Cutter said, nodding at her

"Um, I go too?" Sarah asked, turning to Nick

"No, I need you here" Nick said to her

"I should handle this" Becker said,

"No, no, Cutter's right. We'll go" Jenny intervened

"Anything happens, you call me" Cutter said, turning and leaving the room once more "Sarah!" he called before disappearing completely

"Help!" Sarah said with a sigh "I been taken hostage by an obsessive scientist"

"Welcome to our world!" Ness called after her

* * *

Once back outside in the Car Park, Serenity made the usual beeline for her car. Connor following, Abby and Jenny were going to follow behind in usual ARC SUV's, but Ness like her car.

"How's Jamie?" Connor asked as they drove

"He's as chirpy as ever," Ness said, "I don't think being down in that bunker has changed him much"

"He's just happy to be back with you Ness," Connor said "You could tell that when we appeared in his cell"

"Can we talk about something else?" Ness asked "He may have been okay after it…but im still reliving it…I cant possibly think of being away from Jamie for a period of time anymore…I'll go insane"

"Sure," Connor said.

With the destination underway, and the co-ordinates taking them in the right direction, Ness told Connor about the visit she got from Stephen's sister that morning

"Stephen has a sister?" Connor asked surprised,

"Yeah. Her name is Grace," Ness explained "She looked all formal, I thought something had happened. Something serious, but was surprised when I learned her attire was because her father owns a law firm, in California. She didn't speak with an American accent either,"

"And neither did Stephen," Connor pointed out "So how come their from America, but speak English?

Ness shrugged, before hitting the breaks as they pulled up outside the place that Cutter had made his prediction. Ness quickly shut down the car and jumped out, Connor following, moments later, Jenny and Abby appeared behind them.

The sound was almost deafening, as four car doors shut at the same time. Ness, whipped around, and smiled at Abby, she was slightly jumpy today.

"Someone's a little jumpy today," Abby commented as they walked further into the trees

"Im dealing with Separation Anxiety," Ness answered, with a small smile in the blonde's direction

"Missing him, uh?"

Ness nodded "This has been the first since the Bunker, that I have left him alone with someone"

"He'll be fine," Abby said reassuringly "You can check up on him, whenever you want. You know that, Jenny and Cutter have seen how protective you are,…and Lester…well…just screw Lester, he has kids…he'll understand anyway"

Ness, laughed and nodded, she knew Abby was right.

Stopping, beside the small lake type moat, on the other side of which was the place Cutter had predicted.

"This is the place," Connor said, the hand-held ADD bleeping in his hand

"So, this is where Cutter predicted the anomaly will open?" Ness asked

"We better check it out," Jenny said, she didn't sound at all enthusiastic

"Then what?" Connor asked, turning to look from Ness to Jenny "We just sit, twiddling our thumbs, until an anomaly appears?"

"Yeah, something like that" Jenny said, as she and Abby headed towards the bridge leading towards the house. Ness made her way around Connor and followed.

"Hold me back," Connor said, "I don't think I can stand the excitement" he added sarcastically

Ness, rolled her eyes, although Connor couldn't see her, but the grin that appeared on her face was genuine. "Come on," she said waving her hand at her friend as she started the walk over the bridge. Connor hurrying to her side.

Considering he was the last one off the bridge, Connor was the first one up the steps to the front door. Ness following behind him with Abby and Jenny. Connor hit the wind-chimes outside, before trying the door handle and disappearing around the side.

"Where's he going?" she mumbled to herself, before shrugging, and leaning against the rail, of the steps, beside Abby.

"Seems quiet enough," Abby said

"Yeah." Ness and Jenny answered together

"This place would be amazing for Jamie…its big enough for him…" Ness said, over looking the front yard "But to be honest…I cant really afford it right now."

Abby smiled "I think Connor would get a kick out of living up here too," she said

And Ness laughed softly, "True," she said turning to the door as Jenny pressed the doorbell and peered inside.

The front door opened at lightening speed, and Connor appeared, Jenny had jumped a mile nearly, her hand over her heart. "Connor!" she said

"Window was open" he said to Jenny "Nobody in" he added her over shoulder to Ness and Abby, who had identical grins on their lips.

Jenny made a movement into the house, and Connor stepped back to let her pass. Abby followed and Ness smiled up at Connor, as she moved by him., shivering slightly at the close contact she had with him.

_Now's not the time Ness,_ she thought as the door closed behind her.

"What happened here?" Jenny asked as she led the way into the hallway, it was a total mess, furniture was gone, tables everything. It was a total deserted place, except for bits of papers over the desk, and an odd lamp or two, that had been left, shattered on the floor. It was like something had gone down. A fight of sorts.

"This place must be worth millions," Ness said "Why's it just been left?"

"The smell?" Connor suggested "Stinks in here"

"Could be the sewers, or maybe some damp" Jenny said, as she reached up to touch the overhanging wall, leading to the upper-floors

"Its more like they been keeping animals," Abby said, from near the window,

"What kind of animals?" Connor asked "Skunks?"

Jenny made her way to the stairs as Abby and Ness followed.

"Hey!" Connor said, throwing the hand held ADD to Ness "Thanks,"

Ness gave him a look, before following Abby upstairs.

"Maybe the owners are abroad" Ness said, as she followed Jenny down on hall way as Abby went the other way

"Well, we'll keep watch for a while, but we cant stay here indefinitely just to satisfy Cutter's latest whim" Jenny said, as she and Ness made their way towards the bedrooms and bathrooms. Ness, entered the bathroom as Jenny, entered the first bedroom.

"What, you think he's wrong?"

"I think he's crazy," Jenny said "but not necessarily wrong"

"Seems he's getting beneath your skin," Ness called

"Ness, have you…" Jenny started "Have you ever been attracted to somebody that you….you don't even like?"

"Ha! I fall for the wrong men all the time," Ness said, appearing in the doorway to the bedroom "One thing I do know if you interested, don't bother waiting for the man to make the first move, 'cause you could die of old age before anything happens"

"You gonna take your own advice?" Jenny asked

"Thinking about it," Ness said, with a smile, and turned disappearing down the stairs again.

* * *

Stepping off the stairs, leading to the lower level of the house. Ness, tapped her way across the hallway and into the magnificent living room. She chuckled as she looked around in awe, this place was beautiful, she still couldn't believe it had still been left, without probable cause. Something must have happened for no one to live here…but what?

Shifting movement caught her attention, and she turned to the fire grate, ash was falling from within the Chimney, that could mean that something was up there. Probably just a bird, or something, making her way closer, Ness dropped her bag onto the floor, and knelt down, holding onto the mantelpiece for balance and she looked up the dark chute, towards the top of the roof. She couldn't see anything, but a plan came to mind, and a smile to her face.

Indistinct whispering could be heard coming from the top of the chute, but Ness thought she was hearing things. Birds couldn't whisper, and besides, she couldn't see anything. Ducking back out of the chimney, she screamed and hid. Minutes later, Connor appeared in the door way to the living room. Ness made sure she couldn't be seen, but she could see her friend clearly. She was biting down hard on her fist, to keep from laughing out.

"Ness?" Connor called, as he edged his way into the room.

Ness watched as he made his way towards the fireplace. He had his back to her, now was the perfect opportunity, and she had to act quick before she lost her chance. Slipping out of her hiding place, she scrambled towards Connor, and lifted herself off her feet as she pounced onto his back, earning a yell from him, and a laugh from herself.

"Got you!" she said, as she hooked her arms around his neck, as Connor turned, she let go and landed on her feet beside him, laughing.

"That was childish!" Connor said,

"Where you scared?" Ness asked

"No" Connor answered, as Ness chuckled "Little bit."

The two laughed, and Ness once again found herself getting lost in Connor's dark eyes. She shook herself mentally, and turned away.

"Thought you were in trouble, didn't I?" Connor said

"Yeah. And you came to rescue me" she said, "Thank you!" and she reached up to kiss his cheek "Do you know why I like this place? Its fun" she supplied the answer to her own question. Before hurrying out of the room.

* * *

After being at the house for nearly over an hour, Connor, Jenny, Abby and Ness, were making their way back outside.

"Well that was eventful," Jenny said, being the first out of the door

"Nice place, isn't it?" said a man with his back to them, he was holding a badge. Not just any badge, a cop badge. "Do you care to explain what your doing here?"

"Just visiting" Jenny said

"Well, the way I see it, you're either burglars or trespassers" The man said, turning to face them finally

"Do we look like burglars to you?" Jenny asked, as Connor laughed

"Well, im pretty sure I've seen laughing boy on a wanted poster, yeah"

"He talking about me?" Connor asked Ness. Who nodded.

"Oi, Officer…"

"Detective Constable Quinn" the man said "And you are?"

Jenny looked around, "We're Property developers" she said, quickly

"You're lying" DC Quinn said "I should arrest you all, but to be quite frank. I cant be bothered. You people aren't worth the paperwork. Now go!"

And he moved to let them pass. Jenny first, then Abby, Ness, and Connor bringing up the rear. Jenny and Abby were almost out of view when Connor spoke, Ness turned to look at him as did the other two.

"What do you mean 'you people'?" he asked

"Murder tourists" DC Quinn said, as he towered down on them "You make me sick. Now, get out. And if I see you round here again your feet wont touch the ground. You understand?"

"Come on," Jenny said, as, Ness pulled Connor down the steps with her. But he pulled her back up.

"Do you know what? Can I just say that I think the police do a fantastic job?" Connor said "And you know, the occasional lapse into cliché is completely understandable in the circumstances"

"Connor…" Ness said, taking his hand and pulling him once again down the steps. And they followed Jenny and Abby out.

Once down the steps of the bridge, Jenny turned to the others. "Something strange is going on in there. Abby, you and Ness stay here. If anything out of the ordinary happens, call us"

"Where are you going?" Ness asked, as she walked towards the cars

"To get some answers," Jenny said over her shoulder "Connor, your with me" she added

Connor nodded, as Ness smiled at him as he followed Jenny out. Ness then turned back to Abby, "Looks like its just us girls"

"Yep," the blonde woman answered, as she turned to look at the house again. She looked back Ness when she nudged her. "What?"

Ness, was staring into the woods surrounding the house. She shook her head "Never mind. Come on."

* * *

"Im gonna go take a look around," Abby said, jumping from the seat swing on the platform outside the house "See you in a bit"

"Okay," Ness said, as she rocked back and forth, tapping away at the hand held ADD, she looked up now and again, to see Abby walking further away from the house across the lush, green garden. She would definitely love to live up here, even if it was just for Jamie. The garden was big enough for him, to play in with his friends, and the place was big enough for Ness to raise him in, but she liked her current house, it was the right size for her. But this place was different…it was hard to explain, but there was something about the house, that drew Ness into it. She just didn't know what.

Besides, if Cutter was right, and an Anomaly was going to open up here…Ness didn't want to be around it when it did. Not even with Jamie. That was just another way of getting him hurt. They didn't even know if there was an anomaly, and if there was, how dangerous it would be. Would it need top priority of the ARC?

Thunder rumbled over head, and Ness looked up at the darkening sky. She placed the Hand held back into her bag, and swung backwards before jumping to her feet. She wandered down into the front lawn, where had Abby wandered off too?

"Abby?" Ness called out, but she couldn't see her friend "Abs? Abs-" she was cut off as she turned around to face the house only to see movement in the upstairs window. "What the -?" she mumbled as she made her way back to the house.

Running up the steps, she opened the front door, and stepped into the dark hallway, and headed towards the stairs.

"Hello?" she called upstairs, "who's there?"

Silence. That was all she was greeted with.

Feeling that she was being watched, Ness moved further up the stairs "Hello?" she called again, and she made her way up the stairs once again.

Wandering down the landing and into the bedroom that Jenny had been in earlier, Ness looked around. She was alone. Maybe it would have been a better idea if she had waited for Abby to come back, before entering the house. Not that she was scared, but the silence was beginning to get to her, and it was a freaky silence. Noticing a mattress against the wall, Ness pulled it back slightly, to see a gaping hole in the wall. There was a creaking noise, and Ness jumped as she spun around to see where it was coming from. She sighed, she was starting to get a little freaked now. She pulled back the mattress and slid into the second room, she could hear growling as if something was in there, but it seemed empty.

Heading towards the window, Ness pulled the curtains, this had been the room. She looked out, she could see Abby making her way back towards the house, but she was too far away to see anything else. Maybe the other woman was looking for her, because she was yelling about something. Possibly 'Ness'. Raising a hand to knock on the window, Ness felt movement beside her, and the sounds of growling and hissing. She panicked and ran. Straight back to the stairs. Dropping her bag on the top of the stairs, she turned to look for the source of the noise. That's when she saw it, a creature, it looked like a gremlin, but it was bigger, much bigger.

Ness screamed, and felt her foot slip on the top step. She could then feel the steps beneath her back and her head, before her world went black.

* * *

It could have been hours…could have been days, but all she could see was black. She could move, but when she did, her muscles protested and her body ached. What had happened? To make her feel this bad and painful. She could hear the creaking of a door or a loose floorboard, and then she felt movement beside her, and her name.

"Ness?"

It was a male voice, she recognized it.

"Ness?"

The voice called again. It was Connor.

Her eyes fluttered open slowly, her blue eyes scanning the room around her, Connor sat beside her, Abby and Jenny stood in front of her, each of them wearing an expression of relief and concern.

"Hey," Connor said, softly. He was brushing a strand of hair out of her face, and was the one to help her sit up slightly.

Ness turned to look upstairs "I must have fallen," she said,

"Lets get you up," Connor said "Come on" and he held onto her hand and arm as he pulled her to her feet

"Slowly, slowly" Jenny said, as Ness got up too quickly

Now that she was up, she realised that she was up too high, and she didn't like it. "I'll just sit back down," she said, and she stepped down a step or two, and lowered herself once more back onto the steps. Connor still by her side.

"Ness, what happened?" Jenny asked

"Well," Ness started, pointing to the upper levels of the house "I was upstairs. Abby, had gone to look around outside…and I thought, I'd saw someone in the upstairs window. Um…I cant remember after that. Ah, oh,"

"We should get you to a doctor," Connor said

"Okay, you stay here, but wait outside," Jenny said to Connor "Abby, help me get Ness to the car"

* * *

"Ah, yes…" said Dr. Vincent Cooper "Just a simple concussion," he was flashing a small handheld flashlight into Ness's eyes, she shook her head and blinked when he moved away. "You say, you fell down a flight of stairs?" he asked, as he resumed his seat.

"Yeah, missed the top step" Ness said, that wasn't a complete lie "But im gonna be fine right?"

"You'll have a slight bump, and a mild concussion, but other than that I don't see why you cant go back to work"

"Great," Ness said, "Thank you"

"No problem" the Dr said, and he let her go. She met Jenny and Abby outside, near the car, and climbed into the back as they drove back towards the house. Once there, Jenny's phone started ringing. She answered as Abby pulled up outside of the house and the three climbed out.

"Connor?" Jenny said as Ness closed the back door to the car "What?"

Ness and Abby exchanged looks, as Jenny gasped and spoke again "Oh, for heaven's sake, Im coming" she hung up the phone "Connor's in jail"

"All right," Ness said "We'll stay here and watch the house" she motioned to her and Abby

"You sure your okay?" Jenny asked,

"Do you know what? Its fine. I slipped, that's all. Honestly, go" Ness said, reassuringly

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Jenny said getting back into the car

"Give him my love," Ness said, as she leant back against her car, as Jenny pulled off and Abby looked at her.

"You sure your okay?"

Ness nodded, "Yeah. Im fine," and she opened the driver side door and slipped into her car, leaning her head back against the headrest. Abby slipped into the drivers side, and Ness turned on the CD player. It was quiet for a change, and she felt that she could have easily gone to sleep here. Night was growing and the sky was starting to darken. Jenny wouldn't be back for a few hours, Ness knew that. And so did Abby.

"Connor, is such an idiot," Ness mumbled "I bet you he went back into that house, that's how he got arrested"

"Mhm…" Abby said, Ness looked across at her to see that Abby too, looked exhausted

"Are you okay?" Ness asked

"Just a little tired, I guess"

"Late night?"

Abby nodded, but didn't say anything. Ness took this as a end of discussion, and didn't push on the topic. Taylor Swift - Tell me why, started to play on the CD player, and Ness, turned her head back to the house as the sky darkened further. She prayed that it didn't thunder or anything, because for one…she was terrified of Thunder and Lightening storms and two…if it rained, she and Abby would get soaked in the downpour, unless she started the engine and put up the sunroof, before the downpour began. But maybe they would get lucky.

* * *

Darkness had fallen, it was a clear night, not a cloud in the sky. Ness and Abby, remained in the car, Ness had hear head lying against her jacket which was leaning against the side of her door, her eyes were half asleep and the music was playing lightly, she wasn't even paying attention to the lyrics, she was just listening to the beat and it was slowly putting her to sleep. Jenny hadn't come back yet with Connor, maybe she was having a little more trouble. And Nick hadn't called from the ARC to say they could go home yet. Ness was growing restless, she wanted to go home…she wanted to be with Jamie again, her fears had heightened since a few months back….she didn't trust being away from him over night again..

Suddenly the chime of a bicycle startled the two half asleep ladies, they each jumped up in their seats and looked around. Near the edge of the road, a little girl drove past on a bike, she was chiming her bell, as she went, like she was alerting people that she was coming. But that's not all she got. There was a growing sound, and Abby and Ness looked at one another in alarm. They had each heard that Growling before. Jumping out of the car, the two women, sprinted towards the end of the road.

There was a growl again, and the two panicked as they started running after the little girl, to protect her if needed.

"Hey!" Abby called

"Hey!" Ness also called

Ness was the first to reach the fallen bike, as dread filled her to the core, where they two late? She hoped not. Upon hearing snapping and crunching, Ness looked up as Abby did. There in front of them was the Gremlin like creature. Ness, gasped, but clasped her hand over her mouth, she remembered everything before after she fell. Everything. But she couldn't tell Abby about it now, it would disturb the creature, and where would that get them? Nowhere.

"Over here," Abby whispered, and motioned to the cover behind the trees, they had to get in closer. But not too close. "What is it?"

Ness shrugged, "I dunno…but it's the reason I fell down the stairs," she replied back in a whisper "I remember now…no wonder I forgot something that ugly"

This comment game with a soft chuckle from Abby beside her.

"Oh my -" Ness broke off, "Look," she pointed at the tree branch above the creature, the little girl was sitting in the branch throwing down, what seemed to be chocolate biscuits' for the creature to eat. Ness and Abby exchanged two surprised grins, before looking back around. Abby moved, out of the leaves, but snapped a twig as she did so. Ness froze, as did Abby, the creature turned around, and the little girl looked up. Watching closely, the creature, camouflage before their eyes, and disappeared into the night.

"That explains so much," Ness whispered, as she and Abby moved out of their cover and towards the tree, they looked up at the little girl "You can come down now," Ness added, with a warm smile. And, she caught the little girl as she started to descend..

"Don't be scared," the little girl was saying as the three walk back up the road they had come. Abby and Ness had learned her name was Emily "It wont hurt us. I look after it. I feed it so it doesn't eat Alfie or the other pets. Everyone here pretends it's not real, but it is. I have to stop it from being bad. Its my job"

"Its okay Emily," Ness said, Abby was beside her pushing the bike. Ness, lowered herself to her knees in front of Emily, and took her small hands in her own "You can leave that to use now, okay?"

Emily nodded, her head, and Ness got back to her feet, as she, Abby and Emily walked on.

"It lives in that house," Emily said "Please, don't go in there"

"Don't worry," Abby said, as Ness wrapped her arms around the little girls shoulders and held her close "we wont"

* * *

By the time they had made it back to the house, the sun had risen. Jenny and Connor still had returned, and Abby and Ness were starting to grow worried. Did Jenny have Connor out by now? She had too have, there was nothing that Jenny couldn't do, she could get them in anywhere.

"We better call Jenny," Abby said, and she pulled out her phone at the same time "We gotta warn them"

Ness nodded, and looked around as Abby dialled the all to familiar number.

"Jenny," Abby said after the call had connected "The Creature can camouflage itself, that's why we didn't see it"

"_Okay,"_ came Jenny's voice across the line _"I'll call Becker for back-up. Don't go in there"_

"Abby?" Ness said, she was looking across the lake, towards the house. There was a young man, making his way through the gates. "Hey!" but the young man couldn't hear her "Don't go into the house!" but it was too late, the door had already closed, with the young man inside. "Call Jenny back, change of plans…we're going in" and she proceeded to pull out two guns from the glove compartment of her car, she handed on to Abby as the two hurried over the bridge, Abby on the phone.

Ness stopped outside the house and looked up at the bedroom windows, Abby brushed past her "Are you sure you can do this?" she asked, turning back to Ness.

Ness loaded her gun and looked at her friend "Lets do this"

With a smile, the two girls entered the house, guns risen in front of them.

"You check upstairs," Ness murmured to Abby "I got the living room…yell if you find anything…"

Abby nodded and disappeared upstairs, the gun raised. Ness, made her way into the living room, she looked around, her gun pointed in front of her, where had the guy gone, she had definitely seen him in here. He had better pray she didn't shoot him, he lousy timing.

There was movement behind her, and she spun around to face, a young man in a ball cap.

"Woah, don't shoot," he said his hands up in defence before her

"Who are you?" Ness asked, as she lowered her gun slowly

"Ryan Mason" the boy answered, "I had to come back here. I had to know the truth"

"Yeah? Well, you timings lousy" Ness said, as she moved forward and gripped his arm "Come on" she made it into the hallway, where she met Abby on the stairs.

"Lets get out of here," Abby said, and Ness couldn't agree more. But as they made it to the door, it closed on them. The creature was here, invisible to the naked eye, camouflage by its surroundings'. Boxes, and lamps and other various objects were flying everywhere, mostly at the three humans, at the stairs. Ness and Abby, blocked half the hits with their arms, protecting their faces from any sharp objects. All Ness could think was, that this Ryan Mason was an idiot for putting them in this situation. But she couldn't blame him for long, he didn't understand what was going on.

There was a light scuttling noise, and growling, as the creature continued to move around.

Ness fired a round of Tranquilizer at the creature, but it moved faster than she could blink, and her dart hit the wooden formation of an old table. She mumbled under her breath, as she re-loaded her gun. "Go! Go!" she said, as she pushed Ryan up the stairs, but it was no use, the creature was behind them in seconds, leering, sneering and growling as it crawled down the banister towards them.

Just then the front door, flew open, and Connor and Jenny hurried in.

"Ness!" Connor questioned as he stood in the hallway, his gun drawn

"Abby!" Jenny said, making her way towards them

"Stay there!" both Abby and Ness said, raising their hands to keep their friends in position, but the creature had gone again

"Is it upstairs?" Connor asked,

"Yeah," Ness answered, with a small nod

Connor and Jenny made it to the stairs and in front of Ness and Abby. They were all looking up towards the second levels.

"Are you two okay?" Connor asked, looking back at them

"Yeah," Abby and Ness answered

"After you," Jenny said, to Connor, and he turned back to the upstairs.

"Thanks very much," he said and raised his gun

"You stay here," Abby said to Ryan, and together the four team members climbed to the higher level of the house. Connor in the lead, and Ness bringing up the rear.

Upstairs was darker than it had been earlier that day, it was slightly frightening, and Ness had to admit it was like living in your very own horror movie, you didn't know what was going to happen, and the suspense of killing. Connor was about to a bedroom first, when a scurrying noise came from the bathroom beside Ness. She looked over at her friends, before turning to the open bathroom door.

The floor flittered in, one by one, Connor and Jenny closest to the drawn shower curtain, Both had his gun raised. This left either Ness or Abby to pull back the curtain. Sadly, Ness got the shorter end of the straw, with Connor, Jenny and Abby's guns raised at the shower, she pulled back the curtain. A man jumped to his feet, and he was screaming. The last thing they needed.

Connor clamped his hand over the man's mouth, silencing the screams.

"Shh! Trust me; we can get you out of here" Jenny said, in a low whisper "But you've got to stay calm and don't make any noise"

The man, his mouth still closed off by Connor's hand, nodded his head

"Okay," Connor said "Im gonna take my hand away now"

The man nodded again, and Connor removed his hand. A few seconds passed, and the man started screaming again.

"Help! Help!" he screamed, as he jumped out of the bath, and hurried down the hallway. As he had jumped he had pushed, Connor into the basin.

"Ow," Connor grumbled

"Connor!" Jenny said impatiently, as she and Abby helped him out. Then the screaming, met their ears. With one look at one another, the sprinted down the hallway, Ness in the lead. Her gun raised as she came to a complete stop on the top step, there, having been dragged down the stairs, was the man. He was now dead. The creature, had clawed at his back, ripping the skin the shreds. The creature growled up at them, before disappearing, as Ryan Mason reappeared, and DC Quinn, appeared in the doorway.

"What did you do with the others, Ryan?" Quinn asked, as he made his way into the room

"It was a creature," Ryan said, and Ness knew he was telling the truth, but DC Quinn wasn't believing it, because he had know pulled out his gun and was aiming it at Ryan.

"What did you do with my brother?" Quinn asked

"You've got it all wrong," Jenny said, trying to reason with the Detective

"You stay out of this!" Quinn said rising his gun at her.

"This is out of your Jurisdiction, DC Quinn" Jenny said, she was now halfway down the stairs, Connor, Ness and Abby behind her. "Your dealing with things you don't understand!"

"I understand that this little creep killed my little brother" Quinn said, not taking his gun off of Ryan. Ness, slipped past Connor and Jenny, to stand beside, Ryan but was held back by gun point.

"Look, just wait -" Ness said,

"Shut up!" Quinn shouted, he raised his gun and fired a single shot at the ceiling, before aiming it back at Ryan. Quinn, moved in his gun arm closer, but didn't fire.

"No!" Ness said, as she moved closer to Ryan's side. She could tell that DC Quinn was upset, but he wasn't going to fire any rounds at Ryan. She knew she was right, when he lowered his firearm.

"He was my little brother," he said, tears evident in his eyes now

Everything was quiet for a bit, before Abby's voice broke it. "Look out!" she yelled, Ness looked up as the creature jumped at Quinn. Slashing at his chest. She raised her gun, as Jenny did too from the stairs, but once again, she found it hard to shoot at the creature, because she couldn't find it.

"Stay still," she heard Connor said from the stairs

"Its camouflaging," Ness said, as she watched the creature disappear before her eyes. The hand held ADD, bleeped in Jenny's hand.

"An anomaly!" Jenny said "Where's it gone?"

The creature had disappeared again..

Screeching could be heard from the living room, and the team made their way there. Edging into the room, carefully, not giving the creature a reason to attack, they took their places, their guns raised encase it came down to it. The creature was standing in front of the Anomaly, staring at it in wonder.

"I've got a clear shot," Connor said

"Wait!" Ness said,

"What?"

"Its been waiting years for the Anomaly to re-appear," Abby said

"It wants to go home" Ness finished

The creature turned to face them and screeched, before running into the anomaly and disappearing from view. Hopefully for good.

There was a sigh of relief, and Connor lowered his gun, as Jenny made her way forward. Ryan had edged into the room too.

"So Cutter called it right," Ness said "The Anomaly came back"

"Is it gone?" Ryan asked

There was screeching from the Anomaly, as Jenny turned and flew out of the way. The creature had returned, ready for one final kill if it could get it. But DC Quinn appeared in the doorway, firing several shots at the creature, it took each hit, before disappearing once again into the anomaly. Possibly dead.

Everyone within the room was staring at Quinn in disbelief, they had seen him get slashed, he should have been dead. His shirt was ripped but there was something covering his chest. It was white.

"Anti-stab vest," he said, tapping it "Standard police issue,"

"I have so got to get one of them," Connor said, causing Ness to laugh. But mostly out of relief.

"I suppose an explanation is out of the question?" Quinn asked, looking at Jenny, and checking the load in his gun.

"Totally" Jenny said, her breathing slightly heavy, from fear with her near death experience.

"Yeah, thought so" Quinn said, doubling over, and placing his hands on his knees.

* * *

Soon enough later, Ness and Abby were standing outside of the house, watching the SAS soldiers board the place up.

"Took them long enough to get here," Abby commented as she and Ness made her way across the lawn, towards the house that Abby had seen Emily in yesterday. They saw the little girl playing with her dog in the garden, she looked up and waved when she saw them.

"Hi," she called

Ness and Abby smiled, as they raised their hands and waved back, before making their way back to the cars. They met Jenny and Connor on the way. Connor was saying about just speaking with Cutter.

"Just phoned Cutter. Told him he was right about his prediction."

"What did he say?" Ness asked, as she grew level with him

"You want his exact words?"

"Yeah," she nodded

"Something like. Of course I was right," he finished in an imitation of Cutter. Causing Ness, Abby and Jenny to laugh.

When they got back to the ARC, Ness had to run in and grab her laptop, from the main operations room. It was nearing midnight, and she had to hurry to get home and pick up Jamie. On her way back out, she stopped outside the Matrix room, Cutter was inside as usual.

"Your always the last one here," she said, from the doorway,

Cutter spun around on his chair, and smiled at her

"And yet tonight your still here," Cutter said with a smile "Why?"

"Laptop," she said, patting the bag over her shoulder softly "Cant go home without it. Its nearly midnight, why are you still here?"

"Finishing up on some work,"

"You need to sleep," she told him "You're gonna regret it in the morning"

Cutter chuckled, "You sound like a worried mother"

"Eh," Ness said with a small shrug of her shoulders "I guess raising a small child does that to you"

"Yeah, I guess"

"Do you want a ride home?" Ness asked, she could see that her professor looked exhausted, and she probably didn't trust him behind the wheel of a car in his state

"No, I'll be fine" Nick said "You go on home, get some sleep…I'll see you in the morning"

"Are you sure?" she asked,

Nick thought for a moment before nodding "Yeah. Im sure…"

"Okay." She said, and moved back into the hallway "See you in the morning, Professor. Good night"

"Goodnight Ness," he called after her, as she disappeared down the hallway, leaving a smiling Nick Cutter watching her go.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews.**

**Grace: Yeah, we have waited a hell of a long time. But im back in business. Lol. This story is still dedicated to you, because you're a great friend, and you're an awesome writer. Love you babes. Xxx**

**Wild-in-Spirit: Its good to hear from you. Missed you throughout the break…glad your happy im back, cause I know I am. Thanks for the review.**

**Right. Now that is done. I just have to say, this ENTIRE season is dedicated to Grace, because she is the best, she is a great friend, a great writer, and I love her. I love talking to her, and I thank Primeval for getting us talking, because she is just absolutely Great.**

**Also, sorry for the late update. I have another story undergoing, so I am shifting between the two. Also, Primeval chapters are longer to write, and harder to put together. Also, I an exam this week, so I don't know if the next update will be this week. I cant promise, but I will try and get it to you. After Wednesday, I hopefully will have finished college, but I will have to start looking for a job. So I will just let you know when I have time to update.**

**Anyway, that's all for now. Thank you for the reviews. I have missed you all so much. So has Ness and Jamie. =P**

**Love you all**

**~Selene**

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *


	19. The Diictodon

**Big shout out to GracieyCullenHarkness. She's the best. And I'll tell you why, if you all like Cabby fluff, then check out her new story. Its called. What's in a name. Its wicked awesome.**

**This season is still dedicated to Grace, too.**

**Right, onto the story.**

* * *

_Primeval - The Beginning - Season 3_

**Chapter Three**

**Diictodon**

* * *

Inside an abandoned building within the city limits, a group of cleaner clones stood side-by-side, their guns drawn, like they were ready for battle.

"Go!" one commanded, and the others followed up, up the narrow staircase leading to the roof. Bursting through the door, they each surrounded a lone figure, who stopped the stop-watch she happened to be holding.

"Not bad," said a the voice of Helen Cutter, she surveyed them all, before nodding at single one "You…come with me" she commanded, and lead him to a different building across from the rest of her clones.

Standing opposite one another, Helen looked down at the drop separating the two buildings. It was a long way down, but not a safe landing, seeing as there was a glass roof separating them.

"Jump," she said to the clone, as he over-looked the side "Listen to my voice…I said Jump!"

The clone looked at her, and then back at the drop before turning his back and walking to the far end of the roof. He then turned and started running full out towards her, before jumping. He landed with a crash, onto the glass roof. Dead.

"Death means nothing to you," Helen said as she over looked her creation "Your lucky," she added, to the survivors', before turning away from them.

* * *

Orange. Red. Yellow. Black. So many different colours, yet pretty patterns they made when together. But that was beside the point. She had to fit each of these coloured wires into an appropriate slot for the damn machine to work. It wouldn't.

"Urgh!" Ness cried in vain, as she threw the black wire in her hand back onto the table, she had been working at this for over an hour, and it was proving impossible, she needed help, no, what she needed was - "Connor!"

She yelled for her best friend, across the ARC. The man in question, turned his head, and smiled at her.

"Connor! Get your arse over here, now!" she yelled at him, as he hadn't moved.

"What's wrong?" Connor asked, as he made his way to her side, he could tell she was frustrated.

"This stupid machine, will not work" she ranted "I need your help…this is more or less your thing…give me something with Codes and I'll do it like that" she snapped her fingers to prove her point "But this, I have no idea what I am doing…I need help" she finished dejectedly, turning to him with a small pout on her face.

Connor laughed, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder "Why are you worrying so much?"

"'Cause Cutter wants it done," Ness said, her head laid against her friends shoulder as she looked down at the machine that was giving her this problem "And Lester wants it finished…please help me,"

"Okay," Connor said, turning his head slightly so he could look at her, he had to admit she looked extremely cute when she pouted, that was one of the many things he loved about her. "I'll help you," he said, pressing his lips to her forehead, although he wished it were her lips he could kiss.

"Yey," Ness cried happily, as she jumped up and clapped her hands like a small child, who had just got her own way.

Connor laughed again, as he set to work on fixing the machine that his friend had been having trouble with.

"Wow, you really do need help," he commented, pulling all the wires out of the device and placing them in their proper places.

Ness frowned as she watched him work, he proved so much better than she had. "I hate you," she mumbled

"Nah, you don't," Connor said "You love me"

Ness laughed, as she knelt on the swivel chair beside her friend, and started spinning around in circles.

"You remember what happened last time you did that?" Connor asked, his eyes never leaving the device before him

"Yeah." Ness said "I spent most of the time in the bathroom throwing up…but I never learn,"

"That's for sure,"

"Ness, be careful," called an all too familiar voice, as Nick Cutter, James Lester and Jenny Lewis appeared in the Main Operations room, and making their way towards her and Connor "You remember last time?"

Ness, laughed once more, as she stopped spinning on the chair and moved to stand up, but it proved her wrong, as she stumbled and sat back down. "That was fun…but now I have to deal with the consequences,"

Nick, placed a hand on her shoulder, as she covered her face with her hands. Lester was talking to Connor, but Ness wasn't paying close attention to anything at the moment, her head was spinning, and it was her fault. But it was fun, and she knew if she wanted that, she had to deal with the consequences', everything came with a price these days, it seemed.

Seeing the room come back into focus, Ness stood up, and much to her relief found she could stand and walk properly, but not like a drunk. Suddenly the alarm went off, alerting everyone to a new Anomaly. Connor, left his post at the locking mechanism, and hurried to the ADD.

"Is it in the city?" Lester asked, as Ness made her way towards Nick

"It's in a hospital," Connor said

Ness stopped, before looking at Nick. Then the two, sprinted for the double doors. Abby met Ness, at them and the two girls followed Nick down the corridors and out into the parking lot. Becker and Connor behind them, with Becker's men following. Each, climbed into the respective cars, and pulled out for their destination.

* * *

Once at the hospital, Ness followed alongside her professor into the waiting area near the receptionists desk.

"Becker, take your men." Nick said to the captain "Look for any creature activity"

As the soldiers, left the team, the lights over head began to flicker.

"Power cut," Nick commented

"Hospital's backup generator should kick in any minute," Ness said

With a nod of his head, Nick led her, Connor and Abby down another hallway. Before sending Connor off to find Becker, Abby and Ness followed him into an operation theatre. The two girls, had their guns drawn encase they were needed. Moving a gurney and an over head light, they found the anomaly.

"Its come right through the floor," Ness commented, as she lowered her gun and knelt down beside her professor,

"So, if you walked through," Abby said "Would you just keep on falling?"

"I don't know," Nick said, unsurely "The anomaly would be enough to cause a power surge," he added

"So something came through," Ness said, she was now crouched down beside the wall, the gurney, she had pushed behind her "Look at this…" she was indicating to a small hole in the wall, it had been created by teeth "Look…teeth marks,"

"Hyperactive mice?" Abby suggested, earning a chuckle out of Ness and an amused glance.

Just then, Cutter's mobile rang. It was Connor. Hopefully he had good news.

"Okay," Cutter said "I'll be right there" he hung up the phone and turned to the girls. "I'll be right back"

Abby and Ness exchanged look, before Cutter left them.

"Wonder what's going on?" Abby asked,

"Dunno," Ness said, as she turned back to the Anomaly and let out a gasp,

"What?" Abby said, spinning around, there on the ground before them was a small, dinosaur. It was a pale grey colour, with patches of brown, and protruding teeth. It was really cute. "What is it?"

"Diictodon," Ness whispered

At that moment, the door opened and Nick came back in.

"Abby? Ness?" he said,

"Shh!" Abby said, a finger to her lips

"What?"

"Shh," Ness said this time, as she knelt beside the Diictodon, she had always liked this dinosaur, they were really cute and sweet.

Nick's face was priceless, as he knelt between Ness and Abby.

"it's a male Diictodon," Ness whispered to Abby, she had been cut off when Cutter re-entered the room. "Permian Era. Herbivores and burrowers. Chew their way through anything"

"You are an electrician's nightmare," Nick added, to the Diictodon.

At that moment another Diictodon, came tumbling through the anomaly, onto the back of the first one. This time it was a female. Ness and Abby chuckled, as Nick cracked a smile.

"You gotta admit," Ness said "That's cute,"

"Yeah, their social creatures," Nick said, it was a wonder how he could slip between professor and normal mode quicker than a mille-second. He moved, to his feet, yet still crouching, as he tried to catch one of the creatures, but it slipped past him and through the hole in the wall. He attempted this on the second creature, as it followed the first.

"And quick too," Abby said,

"Yes," Nick said, still whispering.

With Nick looking through the hole in the wall, for any signs of the creatures. Abby and Ness, where standing waiting for orders, on how to proceed with the situation, when a hand knitted shawl came through the door, obviously covering a creature.

"Cutter," Ness whispered, as her professor whirled around and landed on the shawl, but the creature made it through the anomaly, just as this happened, a pregnant woman, waddled into the room.

"Oh perfect," Abby whispered to Ness, the younger woman nodding as she stared at the pregnant lady before her. This was all they needed right now. A Diictodon, chose that moment, to jump through the hole in the wall, the woman screamed, as the creature, ambled past her and into the hallway.

The door closed, and Ness felt her eyes widen on their own.

"Hey! Open the door!" she said, as she made it to the door, and attempted to open it, it wouldn't budge. They were trapped, with a woman who was about to give birth, Ness turned back to Abby and Cutter, as she pulled her phone from her pocket, it was up to Becker and Connor now. Oh god help them.

On the first ring, Connor answered.

"_Ness?" _came his voice

"Con," Ness said, kinda happy to hear his voice "Me, Nick and Abby are trapped in the operating theatres, with the Anomaly and a woman who's about to give birth. So, we really need you guys out here, as quick as you can, okay?"

"_We're on our way,"_ Connor said, and the line went dead.

"What is that thing?" The woman asked about the Anomaly, as Ness hung up the phone

"The power cuts have caused a temporary atmospheric overload." Nick said, coming up with a cover-up "Its kind of like a hurricane only made up of electricity"

"Where's Jenny when you need her?" Ness whispered to herself, as the woman looked at Nick

"Do I look daft?" she asked, before reaching for her stomach as she screamed. "Oh, I think this is it" she said, as Abby helped her towards the Gurney.

"No, you're not having a baby now" Nick said, as Ness threw him a look, as if to say 'you cant choose when to have a baby. It just happens!'

"Yeah, right now" the woman said

"Okay," Ness said, as she moved forward to help Abby "Up on here. Come on" she patted the Gurney in front of her, as the woman slid onto it and lay back. "That's it…breathe,"

"How do you know what to do?" Abby asked,

"I don't!" Ness whispered "But I do know, you have to breathe…"

"Didn't your aunt have a baby?"

"Yeah, but she was too busy screaming to take notes…" Ness said "Besides, she's not here"

"Sorry,"

Ness just shook her head, she knew Abby didn't mean anything by what she had said,

* * *

"This woman is a trained health professional," Ness said, indicating to Abby, who threw her a 'don't-you-dare' look.

"Well, she doesn't look like a nurse," the woman said

"No, she's not" Ness said "She's a zoo-keeper…" before giving Abby a 'good-luck' look "You'll be fine," she added to the woman "Abby, how many babies have you delivered?"

"Dozens," Abby answered

"What kind of babies?" The woman demanded

"Zebras, lions, antelopes, and I delivered a giraffe once" Abby said, Ness bit her lip, maybe this wasn't a good idea, it didn't sound right in her mind either, it was worse that she had to speak it. They were delivering a human baby, not a damn animal.

"Oh," the woman cried

"So, you see, now don't worry," Ness said "The principle is exactly the same, only hopefully, you're baby will have a shorter neck" she kicked Nick in the leg as he cracked a grin from beside her, and it looked like he was trying hard not to laugh.

The woman was now sobbing, Ness felt sorry for her.

After getting the woman to lie down, Nick was holding her hands as Abby was preceding with delivering the baby, Ness was beside the woman, whispering instructions. She was surprised with herself, on how much she knew.

"I didn't want it to be like this" the woman cried "I wanted it to be beautiful,"

"Breathe," Ness instructed

"It hurts," the woman sobbed

"You're going to get through this," Nick said, looking side-ways at Ness, who had a 'This-should-be-done-professionally' look on her face, but it was too late for that "In a little while you'll have a beautiful baby"

"Its gonna be a girl," the woman said

"A girl? Oh," Abby said "I don't think I'd wanna know,"

"I just know it will be," the woman said "What's your name?" she added, looking up at Nick

"Nick," he responded

"You're a nice man," she said

"Sometimes,"

Abby and Ness smiled at one another.

There was a grunting noise, and a creature slipped through the hole in the wall. Ness, looked down, and left the woman's side for a brief second, as she picked up the creature, as it wriggled trying to get free.

"Stick it back through the anomaly," Nick whispered to her

"it's a distress call," Ness said, as the animal was yelping in her hands "Its just a hunch, maybe it will attract the others," and she knelt down beside the hole, holding the creature, as its yelps echoed up the vast metal piping that was the air vents.

"Oh God," the woman cried, as Ness, was still trying to attract the other creatures. It was time. About time. Moving towards the Anomaly, Ness, sent the creature in her hold back, through into its own world. Before returning to the Gurney.

"Just breathe," she said to the woman, "Three short breathes…" the woman did as told, "that's it…nearly there"

"Oh its coming," the woman cried

"Its okay, its okay" Ness said

"All right. All right. Push," Abby said,

"Oh, God!"

"Pushing isn't helping, Abby," Nick commented

The woman clenched her eyes closed as she pushed, harder.

"Its coming," Abby said,

"That's it," Ness said, as she patted the arm of the woman, "Good girl, nearly there…one more"

Suddenly, the loose boards on the walls were pushed through, as a number of Diictodon pushed through.

"Ha! It worked," Ness said, looking around "The distress call attracts them"

"What's going on?" the woman asked

"Don't worry," Nick said, he had moved away from the Gurney now and was moving the creatures back towards the Anomaly, Ness had taken his place, and was holding the woman's hands "Its just the drugs,"

"I haven't had any drugs!" the woman said, as Nick disappeared again

There was a distant squealing, as a female Diictodon, tumbled out of the hole in the wall and scrambled towards the Anomaly.

"Go on, go on, go on, go on!" Ness and Abby said together, but it was too late, the small Diictodon slipped and slid into the wall, as the Anomaly closed.

"Oh!" Ness said, as she and Abby moved away from the Gurney

"What we gonna do about her?" Abby asked

"I don't know," Nick said, as they all inspected the creature

"But she's stuck here now," Ness said

"That's cause im having a baby!" the woman behind them yelled, thinking they were talking about her

"Oops," Ness whispered to Abby, as they moved back to the woman and the Gurney.

"Sorry. All right, okay. One more push," Abby said,

* * *

Two minutes later, baby cries filled the room. Ness's lips split into a smile as her face lit up, her head turning in Abby's direction. They had done it. Grabbing a cloth, Nick handed it to Abby as she wrapped the baby in it, before handing the baby to Nick.

The baby cooed, as Nick rocked him in his arms.

"She's beautiful," the woman said, exhausted. Ness couldn't blame her.

"it's a boy," Nick said

In Ness's arms, covered in Nick's jacket was the Diictodon. The woman looked at her and Abby and then back to Nick and her new baby.

"A boy?" she asked, hoping she had heard right

Nick, made his way towards the woman and gently laid the baby in his mothers arms.

"Hello, you," the woman said, tracing her finger lightly across the baby's face. The baby's cooed once more in his mothers arms, as the door opened and Becker and Connor stumbled in.

"Sorry, we -" Connor started, but was cut off

"Whoa, whoa," Nick said, as they burst in, he didn't want to scare the baby. A nurse appeared beside Connor, and Ness smiled down at the woman.

"Okay, we're gonna have to go now" she said "The nurse will look after you, okay?"

"Thank you," the woman said "for everything"

"Do you know what your gonna call him?" Nick asked

"I don't know," the woman said softly "I only had girl's names ready. Do you think…" she trailed off and looked up at Nick "Do you think it'd be okay, if I called him…Stanley. I know its old-fashioned, but it was my dad's name"

"See you around, Stanley," Nick said, before he left the room.

Ness smiled, as she leaned forward and kissed the woman's forehead lightly, "Good luck," she whispered, before following Abby out of the room. Connor gave her a confused look on what she was carrying, and the creature yelped. She moved part of the coat, and smiled.

Connor turned to the trolley he had with him, and pulled back the cloth. Inside was another Diictodon

"Oh," Ness gasped, as she lowered the one she was carrying into the trolley

"Look, like they missed the last bus home," Connor said, looking at Ness then back at the Diictodon

"What are we going to do with them?" she asked, before looking at Connor

"We keep 'em," he said

"Yeah," Ness said,

"For now," Connor said, covering them back up and pushing them after Becker, Abby and Nick "Come on guys,"

Once back out by the cars, Ness helped Connor put the creatures in the back seat, they jumped around a lot, but the two friends made it back to the ARC without the creatures jumping out.

* * *

Once back in at the ARC, Ness shut down the car as she and Connor jumped out. They couldn't leave the Diictodon's in Ness's car, so they had to move them to the boot of Cutter's. As the others pulled up either side of them, Ness and Connor grabbed the creatures, and moved towards Cutter, who opened the back of his car. Once the creatures were inside safely, they closed it.

"Dry in there guys?" Connor said to them, tapping the glass "Comfy?"

"Be good," Ness said, as she pushed Connor around the side of the car

"Should have checked our passes" Becker said, about the security at the gate

"Yeah, your men are getting slack" Nick said

"You go on ahead," Becker said "Im gonna have a little word with security" and he turned back to the entrance gates.

Walking along the hallways of the ARC towards the main operations room, Ness noticed something. The ARC was empty. Where was everyone? It didn't feel right either, it was too quiet. Something had to be wrong, where was Sarah? Jenny? Lester? And the rest of the ARC personnel. Something was off. But what?

Pushing open the double doors leading to the Main Operations room. Abby, Nick, Connor and Ness, made their way inside. Something was definitely wrong, the Main Ops room was never this empty.

"Where is everyone?" Connor asked, looking around

"Something's not right" Ness said, looking around also

The sounds of Gun's cocking, caused the four to turn and look up. There on the runway, over-looking them and the rest of the ARC, was Helen Cutter and her replica clones. Nick, turned to face the other three, the look on his face, was unreadable…but it could show pure annoyance…if that. At that precise moment the double doors opened again, and the person that walked through them, shocked Ness to the core. She looked towards Abby and Connor, to see the same expression of hers reflected on their faces. It was Nick.

"Its you," Connor whispered,

And Nick turned around slowly, to face himself.

"Put Connor, Abby and Ness with the others" Helen commanded from above, and someone grabbed hold of Ness and pulled her towards the doors. She struggled slightly, not liking being man-held or steered away by her own free will, but the man was relentless. And didn't let go.

She was led, along with Connor and Abby down the hallway they had just come, and into a room on the side. Sarah, Lester and Jenny were inside. Before any of the other three had a chance to speak, Connor did.

"What is going on?" he asked

"I was just about to ask you the same question," Lester said "What on earth has gotten into Cutter?"

Ness, exchanged looks with Abby and Connor, before turning back to the others

"That wasn't Cutter," Abby said

"There's two of them" Ness added

"Two version's of Cutter," Lester said "Sounds like some kind of nightmare"

Connor turned back to the door, as he rattled it trying to get out "We got to do something"

"Connor," Sarah said, she was sitting at the computer "we have to play this audio file over the Internal sound system"

Ness made her way towards Sarah and the computer, "You cant do that from in here," she said

"We need to get out!" Connor said, but before he could move back towards the door, Ness caught his hand

"You're gonna get us killed," she said, holding him back "I know we need to get out…but aggravating him…isn't helping"

"She's right," Jenny said "He's had orders, to kill anyone who tries to get in or out of here"

Ness sighed. They were trapped with no means of escape. Unless - her thoughts were answered, when there was a scuffle outside, and the door opened. It was Becker.

* * *

"Everyone okay?" Becker asked, after he had dragged the unconscious body of the guard inside the room. Ness, hadn't been more happy to see him, than he was now.

"Helen's people have taken over the ARC," Lester informed him

"Yeah, I know" Becker responded "Her people are everywhere"

"Oh, you mean the cleaners?" Ness asked, no one in particular "Yeah…thought I would never see those people again." she sighed, she hadn't seen the replica clones since Stephen's death.

"How many men have you got with you?" Lester asked

"Just me," Becker answered "Should be enough"

Ness, who had taken up Sarah's position at the laptop, ejected the CD, and rolled backwards. "Becker, need to get this to the PA system"

"What is it?" Becker asked "Doesn't matter, Connor come with me…the rest of you stay here"

"I should go," Ness said

"Why?" Connor asked, it was clear that his protective side was showing again

"Cause I cant handle myself in a fight," Ness retaliated "No offence" she added, as she followed Becker from the room. He was kinda surprised that it was her, and not Connor, but he didn't comment on it.

* * *

Pressed against the wall outside the PA room, Ness took a quick glance around the corner, the guard was making his way towards the door, she pulled her head back away from it and glanced at Becker who was beside her, seeing the shadow of the guard, imprinted on the floor outside of the door, she swiftly brought up her fist, hitting him clean in the face. With him stumbling backwards, she hurried into the room. He was on his feet and facing her, as if nothing had happened.

"Ready?" she asked

The guard merely sneered, didn't speak and charged at her. She smirked, and ducked under him, as Becker caught him with a blow.

"Nice one," she said, as she hurried around the table to the computer. She inserted the disk, and tapped away quickly at the keyboard, she brought up the file, and started to copy and paste it into a new file, when suddenly the lid of the computer, landed on her hands.

"Ow!" she said, as she looked up at the replica who had done it, "Jesus!" she cursed, pulling her hands free and shaking them, as Becker pulled the clone back

"Hurry up!" he commanded of her, she merely glared at him, before turning back to the screen and typing away again.

"Nearly there," Ness muttered as she glanced up Becker was now the recipient of the punches. She had to do something…"Come on," she said, before the clone turned back to her, although she was filling with fear at his advances, she pulled back her hand and hit him hard in the face, he stumbled backwards, away from her, before advancing from the side.

"I can handle this, Ness," Becker said from the ground

"Really?" she asked "Looks like to me, you could use some help!"

"Just hurry up with that, will you?" he asked, as he got back to his feet

As Ness reached for the 'enter' button. The clone grabbed hold of her, and pulled her away from the computer. She struggled, before hitting with a low kick, he let her go momentarily, before she whirled around, and kicked him with a high kick to the side, he stumbled sideways, as Becker reached them.

She then hurried back to the computer, and hit enter.

Helen's voice, drifted over the PA system.

_Stop. Do nothing. Obey my voice._

_Stop. Do nothing. Obey my voice_

She had done it. The Clone stopped moving, in front of her and she breathed deeply, her hands on the table, Becker was beside her, his hand on her shoulder. She laughed softly and looked up at him.

"Thanks," she said, before breathing deeply again, and looking away. "Come on, we have to get the others out"

"Yeah," Becker said

But as they were leaving, an explosion sounded, that rattled the entire foundation of the ARC. The double doors behind them burst open and Nick came stumbling out.

"Get out!" he yelled at them "Go!"

Smoke was emitting from the Main Operations room, and as it lifted, Ness could see the orange flames.

"Oh my God," she said "This place is on fire…"

And she sprinted back down the hallway with Becker, to get the others. Pushing open the door, she looked at them "Come on…we have to get out! Now!"

Still coughing, Ness, pushed Sarah and Abby down the hallway and out of the building. Jenny and Lester were behind her, but Connor and Becker weren't. Once outside, she whirled around, to see Connor, Becker and Nick appearing out of the smoke. Looking up at the ARC, she exclaimed as she caught sight of the flames rising from inside it.

"Connor?" Ness called, as she saw her friend

"Ness?" Connor said, as he made his way towards her "What's going on?"

"I think its some kind of bomb,"

"Where's Helen?" Nick asked, Ness turned to him, as she raised her jacket over her mouth as she started to cough, breathing in the smoke, wasn't helping.

"She must be still inside," she answered him

Watching as Nick took a gun from the nearest solider, and Jenny trying to get him to stay, she looked at Connor. Was he seriously gonna go help the very woman who had tried to kill them? The question was answered, as Nick run back into the burning building.

"Cutter!"

His name was called from every direction, and even she called his name. But he didn't stop, and soon he was gone. Disappeared into the smoke.

Running a hand through her hair, she leant back against the metal gate surrounding the ARC. Cutter had just gone back into the ARC after his wife, after she had tried to kill them. He had been gone far too long. Suddenly, she looked up, as another explosion erupted. Where was he? Why hadn't he come back yet? Something had gone wrong, she knew it.

Connor looked down at her, and she saw that he wanted to and find Nick. With a heavy sigh, she nodded "Be careful," she said, and watched as he took off into the ARC after Nick, she watched with a heavy heart and a look of longing…what if something happened and she lost him? No, she couldn't think like that, she knew…that Connor would come back…he had to, didn't he?

* * *

Her mind reeling, Ness watched the entrance and exit of the ARC, soon, two figures appeared, and for one fleeting second she hoped it was Nick and Connor. It was…but there was one problem. Connor was live…he was carrying Nick, but why? Then it dawned on her, and she heart raced as she sprinted towards her friend and Professor, the rest of the team with her. Becker and Jenny were the first there, they lowered Nick to the ground, and Ness dropped beside them, as Connor remained standing. He was holding something in his hand, but she didn't register what.

"Get an ambulance, quickly" Lester ordered

"Oh Nick," Jenny cried

"Its too late," Connor said,

Ness looked up at him, the smoke had settled on her face and it was becoming smudged as the tears that filled her eyes cascaded down her cheeks. She could feel her heart breaking once more, as the person who had told her many times that she couldn't walk away from this project had gone. The very man who had basically became a father figure to her, was lying before her, dead. It was happening all over again. First Stephen now Nick…her family. Whether they were blood-related or not…they were still her family…and now they were gone.

Pain. It was the heart of her. It seemed to find her every single moment of her life, and it seemed that it wouldn't leave her go. Why? She didn't know. It had seemed to pick her, like fate. But she didn't want that, she hated pain, it would eat away at your insides, and it affected you in ways that some people didn't even know. Reaching out a hand, Ness placed it on Nick's shoulder.

"What?" she asked, she didn't want to believe that her professor was dead, he couldn't be. But the proof was lying before her, his body, with the gun shot in his chest. He really was gone. She looked up at Connor once more, her heart aching with pain, that was coursing through her veins, the tears were clouding her vision, and it was becoming hard to see anything. She couldn't hear anything, everything, everyone had been tuned out. All that was left, was the pain of knowing. The loss of another…the death of another friend. Another family member. How many more, did she have to lose? Before this all ended?

"Cant be" she heard Jenny whisper from a distance "Oh, God…There was something I was going to tell him"

And Ness felt herself fall all over again. Why didn't Nick listen to Jenny? Why did he have to return for that bitch he called a wife? She was nothing worth saving, and in his attempts to save her, he had lost his own life. He had left them…walked out on them, practically. Jenny had loved him, and he had loved her…why couldn't he have just pushed Helen away? Forgotten about her? Then maybe he would still be here, with Jenny! With them!

"We need to get this man in a ambulance, now!" Lester yelled

Getting slowly to her feet, tears blurring her vision. Ness, turned, but she didn't know what to do with herself. Connor's arms found her, and she buried her head in his shoulder, as her body shook with her sobs. She didn't care who saw. Nick was worth crying over…he was worth more than this. As Connor's arms wrapped around her tightly, holding her as she cried. Ness felt like she had months ago, when she lost Stephen, when she lost Tom. All these past memories, came flooding back to her all at once, and it made it harder for the tears to subside.

Abby was still on her hands and knees, beside Nick's body. So was Jenny. Lester, Becker and Sarah, where on their feet near her. But she couldn't function, there was too much to take in, and there was too much pain to feel.

But there was one thing, that she could think of.

Helen Cutter would pay for what she had done. She would pay for the death of her husband. She would pay for taking their leader, their friend away from them. In anyway, shape or form.

Helen would pay.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it…chapter three. Tell me what you think. I apologize if this chapter seems a little shorter than the rest, I tried my best to make it longer but I was kinda rushing this one, I started later, and kinda forgot that I have college in the morning. =P. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Reviews from last chapter:**

**Grace: I figured you would have missed little Jamie, so I put him in here, just for you. Have to be honest this episode kinda freaked me out, lol. But my chapter freaked me out more, I found I have a way of writing really scary scenes lol. Oh, and I have a knack for writing really sad, emotional scenes, like the end of this chapter for instance. Lol. Aye, thank goodness for Primeval and Becker, they brought us together.**

**Nikiriki5273: Thanks for the review. Glad your enjoying the fic. Love hearing from you. Hope to hear from you in later chapters.**

**Wild-in-Spirit: Lol. Im happy that you like this fic, and im happy to hear you missed it so much, it makes me glad that I can entertain you lovely people. Thanks again for you're review. I love hearing from you. Next chapter will be up soon. New character coming up next hopefully…which ever way my Muse takes me…If I ask nicely she may put my new character in. =P**

**All right people. Thanks for the awesome reviews. I love you all. It makes me happy, when I log in online and find great reviews to this story. Thank you all.**

**But I really must go. I have college in a few hours. Boo woo. But when I get online, I will try my best to update. Good night all.**

**~Selene**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *


	20. The Giganotosaurus

_Primeval - The Beginning - Season 3_

**Chapter Four**

**The Giganotosaurus**

* * *

Christine Johnson, stood in her Headquarters staring down at the picture of an artefact in her hand. She had once had proper reason to believe that she could acquire the artefact for her own needs. But she had failed, her men had failed in retrieving it, and she had no idea where it was now. Light footsteps could be heard from behind her, although she didn't remove her eyes from the picture, she knew who it was.

"You're certain it wasn't at the ARC?" Christine asked

"We intercepted calls," came her reply "and the ARC staff were saying Helen Cutter had it"

Putting down the picture, Christine left the room, the captain following her. "So what happened to it?" she asked, as she walked down the hallway, passing many staff.

"We don't know," The captain replied "It might have been destroyed in the fire"

"It might not," Christine intercepted "Our whole future could depend on this. If its there, I want it back. Do you understand?"

She turned abruptly and entered another room.

"Ma'am," the captain said, following her.

Once way inside the room, the captain and Christine, stood behind a one-way glass window. Inside was a group of people, with their backs to them.

"Ready to begin?" The Captain asked, as he pressed a small intercom button on the stand before him

One man inside the room, turned and nodded. Then they all dispersed, revealing a Future predator on the table before them.

"That's amazing" Christine commented as she surveyed the creature "Once we understand them, we'll know how to control them"

The Monitor's attached to the creature, bleeped rapidly. The Future Predator was starting to awaken.

"Get out of there!" the Captain ordered, over the intercom, the creature started to move and growl, as the men headed for the door. Seeing its reflection in the mirror and sensing the heartbeat from behind, the creature head butted the mirror in attempts to get behind it.

"Does it know im here?" Christine asked

"Yes. It can sense your heartbeat"

"We have to learn how to harness that power,"

The creature growled again and attempted once more to get past the glass.

"Deal with it" Christine commanded

"It means temporary suspension of the cloaking device" The captain said, disagreeing "The ARC will know…"

"I will deal with them later," Christine said

Heading towards the device on the wall, the captain punched in the code and hit a button. The lights in the room, that the creature was in, went out immediately, there was an electrical surge, and the creature started screeching in pain. Christine watched for a second, before turning and leaving.

* * *

Life as they knew it, seemed to have come to an end. Nothing seemed right anymore, not with him gone anyway. How could they go on, doing what it was they did, if they didn't have him? He was, their leader, their friend. Everything that happened, came through him, no one did anything, unless he had commanded them to do it. He was the teacher…they were the students. But now, the students were alone, their teacher, their friend, was gone. And it seemed, life had stopped because of it. But they had to go one, life…it had to go on. But it was hard, they had no authority figure leading them, telling them what to do. How could they do this without Nick Cutter. This was his Job, no one could replace him.

With a heavy sigh, Ness, turned her head left and right. The ARC was quiet, it was a slow day. A day of re-making. The bomb had taken out a major part of the ARC. They had lost the matrix, they had lost all the information that Nick had worked on since they realised that Myths were possibly the key to the anomalies. Everyone seemed busy, but it also seemed that no one was actually busy, they were still grieving, still mourning. She was one of them. Although she knew, that she had to let go and move on…she just couldn't find the heart to let go such an amazing friend and professor.

"Hey," came a soft voice from beside Ness, and she snapped her head up too see it was Abby

"Hey," she replied just as softly, turning her head back to the notepad she had been doodling in for the past half hour

"Are you okay?" Abby asked, taking a seat opposite Ness

Ness shook her head "I just cant believe he's gone…you know? It feels like, only yesterday, that Connor was dragging me across campus, to show, Professor Cutter the clipping of the Gorgonospid. And then we found you and the Scutosaurus, and then the anomaly." Ness, breathed deeply "And today…he's gone - its…its hard to take in,"

Abby nodded "Yeah, it is hard to take in all at once,"

"How are we supposed to go one without him?" Ness asked, looking up her blue eyes full of misery

Abby sighed "I don't know…but I know we will"

Ness nodded, and turned back to the notepad. Just then the doors opened and Connor walked in, he walked past the girl without as much as an acknowledgement and towards the locking mechanism. Ness sighed, as her eyes followed him.

"Has he had any sleep?" Abby asked

Ness shook her head, "No, he wouldn't come home last night" she said, "Im gonna go talk to him…excuse me Abs,"

"Okay," Abby said, as Ness slid off her seat, dropped her pen onto the notepad and walked off towards her friend.

"Connor," she said softly "Is it working?"

He looked up at her, then back at the Anomaly Detector "No, not yet" he said "But it will be" he slid through and looked at the machine, the screen went fuzzy, and then returned, "Excuse me," he said to her and turned to the Locking Mechanism.

"You need to get some rest!" Ness said

"What, I need to do is finish this and then…" he trailed off as he spoke, before starting back up again "Then I need to fix the detector"

Ness sighed, and looked down, her arms crossed over her chest. She knew Connor missed Nick, she missed him too. But throwing himself into work, and getting no rest was helping no one. She sighed, heavily and looked back up at her friend, her pain was reflected in his eyes.

"I miss him too," she whispered "But your not helping anyone…if your tired, throwing yourself into work is only going to end up with you passing out on us…"

Connor nodded "I know. But if I can get this machine working…we can seal the anomalies, Ness"

"If you don't know where they are in the first place, it wont be much use will it?" Lester asked, as he appeared behind them. Ness clenched her eyes shut, and gritted her teeth. She couldn't deal with him right now.

"Fine," Connor said, dejectedly, and walked past Ness again, and back to the Detector.

Ness threw up her arms in defeat, as she watched him go. She then turned to Lester, and opened her mouth to speak, before Becker appeared in her line of vision.

"What?" she asked, as he stared down at her

"You may not want to say anything," he said to her in his low voice "You may regret it later…"

"He's pushing us too hard!" Ness argued "Especially Connor! We all need rest…Nick's death has been an emotional blow for us all…especially me and Con…we were his students for God sake!"

"Ness, I know you miss him…I heard you talking with Abby…and I saw how you was when he died…" Becker said again, as he followed Ness back to her seat, "But arguing with Lester isn't going to do anything, but get you kicked off the team."

Ness sighed, and looked away shaking her head "When did you becoming such a smart ass?"

Becker laughed, causing Ness to grin, and look down once more at the floor, before back up at him,

"Feeling better?" he asked,

She grinned and nodded "Yeah…thanks," she then looked around towards Connor, "Okay…im okay, but he's not" she said, and she jumped up from the seat once more and hurried across to the Detector…"Con,"

"What!?" Connor asked, turning to face her

"Look I know your upset but don't take it out on me," she said, not liking that he had snapped at her, "You go fix the Locking Mechanism…and I'll do the Detector.."

"But?"

"No, buts…go" Ness said "Remember…me codes…you machines…"

Connor smiled, hugged her tightly before returning to the locking mechanism. Ness took his position at the detector, and started wiring it up, she was surprised to find how easy it was to fix the detector than it was to create the locking device. Once she was sure everything was wired up properly, she took a seat at the keyboard, and started typing away at the keypad, her eyes flickering from each screen, with each stroke of the keys.

* * *

Adding the last of the codes, the alarm blared, and Ness jumped, her hand over her heart. She had been so absorbed into her work, that she had forgotten how loud the alarm was. In minutes, Abby and Connor where behind her, and she was typing furiously on the keypad, in search of the Anomaly that had appeared.

"Is this a test?" Jenny asked, making her way into the room

"No, this is genuine" Ness said, her eyes not leaving the screen

"Do we have a location?"

"Uh-huh" Ness said, and she reached for the hand held that was beside her "Getting the coordinates now."

With the alarm still blaring, Ness downloaded the last of the coordinates into the hand held and stood from the chair, and turned to face Jenny

"Okay," she said, she held out the hand held "Good to go"

Jenny looked at the device for a second, Ness looked sideways at Connor and Becker, before turning back to Jenny, who nodded.

"Okay, lets go then" she said

Ness smiled slightly, and nodded. Now was the moment of truth, the moment that would prove if they could continue this project without Nick by their side.

Hurrying out of the room with Abby and Becker, Ness made the usual bee-line for her car, and hopped into the drivers seat, buckling herself up. She started the engine as she waited for Connor to show up, her detector was in her hand, showing her where to go. Soon Connor arrived, and hopped into the passenger side of the car, he buckled up, and Ness followed Jenny and Abby out of the car park, Becker and his men behind her.

Upon reaching their destination, Ness slammed on the breaks, and stopping beside Jenny's car. She shut down the engine, unbuckled her seatbelt. And jumped out, sliding between Becker and Jenny's car so she could join them on the other side, her hand held was bleeping, as she held it up.

"In there," she said to Jenny as she nodded at the building before her, and made her way towards it.

The Automatic doors opened, and the team infiltrated the place. Becker and his men first their weapons drawn. It was awful quiet…a little too quiet.

"Hello?" she called out, her voice echoing, off the glass around her

"Its deserted" Connor said, as he spread out away from Ness, and looked around

"My thoughts exactly," Ness mumbled

"Could it be in there somewhere?" Abby asked, moving forward slightly and pointing at another set of doors.

Ness hurried to catch up with her friend and looked at the doors, before turning to Becker. She took his gun, that he was holding out to her, before he tried to pry the doors open. They wouldn't budge.

"There must be another way in," Jenny said

Ness handed Becker back his gun, as they all turned to walk away. Then the doors opened. The team stopped and turned around, confusedly. Becker and his men, aimed their guns at the door. Someone must have opened them, because they wouldn't open for them.

Jenny hurried towards the doors, but Becker held out a hand to stop her. "Wait Jenny," he told her, as he started forward with his men.

As the team made their way inside the doors, another set of soldiers' came towards them from the opposite side. Becker lowered his weapon, as he spoke.

"Captain Wilder,"

"Becker," the other responded

"You two know each other?" Jenny questioned

"Sandhurst," Becker explained simply as he looked over his shoulder at Jenny

"Top of his class. One of my best cadets" Captain Wilder explained briefly

"If you two are going to hug, can you do it later?" Connor said "'Cause there is an anomaly in there somewhere"

"Move back into the foyer," Captain Wilder instructed

Ness looked over her shoulder as more soldiers from Wilder's team surrounded them. She looked back around at the Wilder himself

"What's going on here?" she asked

But without an answer, the team backed up into the Foyer. Wilder and his men following. With her back towards the door they had just come through, Jenny didn't see the new arrival, until Connor looked up and nudged her.

"You must be Jenny Lewis," the new woman said "I'm Christine Johnson. Nice to meet you." she held out her hand for Jenny to take. Which she did,

"What is this place?" Jenny asked

"Jenny," Ness said, "this definitely detected an anomaly, in less than a 100 feet away from here," she held up the hand held, before turning to Christine "I know that might not mean anything to you but trust me, not a good thing"

"There's really nothing to worry about." Christine said "There's no anomaly here"

"What do you know about the anomalies?" Jenny asked suspiciously

Christine didn't answer.

"Lets just have a look, you know" Abby said "Just to be sure"

"I can assure you, you'd find nothing" Christine said positively

"Right. I want unrestricted access to the whole place" Jenny said "and a full explanation of what it is your doing here"

"Im afraid that's not possible,"

"I can make it happen with one phone call so let's just save some time, shall we?" Jenny said, it was clear she wasn't backing down

"James Lester has no authority here," Christine said, this deflated the team. She knew Lester? "Now, I suggest you go back to the ARC and do what you all do best"

"This is what we do best!" Ness said, from beside Jenny "Did you hear what we just said? You could be in danger, just let us go in and have a look."

"That's very thoughtful, but we'll be quite safe" Christine said, turning to her "Do give my regards to James"

Ness exchanged a look with Abby, something was up…she was sure of it. Without as much as a backwards glance at Christine, she turned on her heels and walked away from the team towards the doors. They slid open to leave her exit, when she heard the sound of an alarm. It was a car alarm.

"Jenny!" she said over her shoulder "it's the car!" and she run out of the building and towards Jenny's car, the window had been smashed through. Jenny appeared by her side.

"Dammnit!" she said, as Ness pulled back, and she slammed the door.

* * *

Once back at the ARC, Jenny, Ness, Connor and Abby stood in Lester's office, they wanted to know straight out if he knew that this headquarters of Christine Johnsons, if he did, why didn't he say anything to them about it. As far as Ness was concerned, she and the rest of the team had the right to know. If it wasn't for them, then the government wouldn't have known about the Anomalies.

"She seemed to know all about us and the anomalies," Jenny said, she was standing opposite Ness, as the young woman leant against the railing next to Connor.

James didn't answer, he just continued to stare out of the window behind Connor and Ness. Ness felt her lips turn upwards into a smirk at his lack of an answer.

"That's not news to you, is it?" she asked him

"You're sure the detector is working?" Lester asked, ignoring her question but answering with one of his own

"Positive its working," she said "We got the same reading on the hand-held"

"But you cant be certain,"

Ness gritted her teeth, trying her hardest to keep from lashing out at Lester, she took Becker's words into consideration. She didn't want to get thrown of the team.

"Well, no." she said, trying to calm herself down "But if it wasn't an anomaly, what was it?"

"Did you know this place existed?" Jenny demanded to know

"No" Lester answered

"Right," Jenny continued "Then we need to find out exactly what it is they're doing there"

"Yes! Thank you for that statement of the blindingly obvious" Lester shouted, getting to his feet.

Ness cocked an eyebrow at him, as he raised his voice. They may have been stating the obvious, but they wanted the truth. They had had enough fun and games, and with Nick's death still dimming in everyone's mind, anything less than the truth was enough to throw anyone of the rails. And Ness was about to just do that…Lester was getting on her last good nerve.

Lester sighed, "Right. Yeah. Leave it with me" he said, probably feeling better that he had gotten that of his chest. He waved his hand at them, like he was dismissing little children "Go on. Thank you."

Ness turned on her heels, and stormed from the room. She was fuming, she had to do something to clear her head. Leading off the ramp, she walked toward the double doors, and walked into the Locker room. Becker was in there with one of his men, he dismissed him when Ness walked in.

"Don't stop on my accord," she said to him, as she reached up and took off the necklace around her neck. Her Locker key was attached to it, it was one way to keep it safe. She placed the key into the locker and turned it, pulling open the door.

"We were just talking about improving the security around the ARC," Becker said, as he remained seated on the bench behind her "What's wrong with you?" he added as an after thought, he could see by the look on her face that something was wrong.

"Lester," Ness grounded out of her mouth, as she pulled out her mobile and I-pod and slammed her locker shut. She locked it and placed her mobile and music player on the bench and sat down to face Becker. As she replaced her key on her necklace.

"What about him?"

Ness, sighed and looked up at Becker "Jenny went to tell him about Christine Johnson…me, Connor and Abby went with her, witness and such, you know? Well, he claims he hasn't heard of this place, let alone know it existed…so he went off on one, shouting and everything…then he just dismissed us!! I just walked away…cause he is really starting to get on my last good nerve"

"Way to keep yourself in check."

"He carry's on, I wont be keeping myself in check," Ness said, as she placed her necklace back around her neck and locking it securely in place "Next time…I say something…and I don't care about the consequences…I don't take orders from Lester…I didn't when Nick was alive, and I aint starting to now"

Becker scoffed and cracked a grin "You're a tough one you know that?"

"How do you figure that out?"

"You don't give a damn about anything," Becker said "As long as you speak your mind, and people know how you feel…"

"That's the way I am…" she said "Most of the time," she added quietly

"What do you mean 'most of the time'?"

"There is only two people…was only two people who knew the real me,"

"And they where?"

"Connor…obviously, cause he is my best friend…" Ness said "And Stephen…cause he was my boyfriend…he came to know the real me…I showed my true self to him. The girl behind the mask. The true pain that I hide away…"

"Is that the reason for the mask?" Becker asked "To hide your pain away from the rest of the world?"

Ness nodded "Don't ask my about it…it's a long and complicated story…"

"Maybe some other time?"

Ness nodded, and smiled looking up at him. Becker's company was nice, she didn't have to be anything but herself. Kinda like the way she was around Connor…and the way she was around Stephen. He didn't make her feel intimidated, he wasn't inferior to her, he didn't pretend that he was better than her. He treated her like a proper person, with proper feelings and emotions.

"Im gonna go clear my head," she said getting to her feet and placing her headphones on "Gonna tell Connor first, encase he misses me. See you later," she said, as she made her way to the door, she waved to him as she disappeared around the corner and back into the main operations room, and made her way towards Connor.

"Hey," she said, coming to a stop beside him at the Locking device "Im gonna go check on Jamie…I shouldn't be long"

"Cool," Connor said, stopping what he was doing and looking up at her "Tell him I said 'hey' will you?"

"Sure," she said, "Don't over do it with the work Con, and I'll see you in a bit"

And she turned and hurried out of the room. She waved to Becker as she sprinted down the hallway past the locker room, where he was coming out.

* * *

Ness, sighed a little heavily as she sat on the railing over-looking the Thames river. The wind was a light breeze, just enough to blow her hair behind her, but not enough to make her cold. Although she had a jacket in the car, she had told Connor that she was going to check on Jamie, she would do that after she had cleared her head.

Music pounded through her headphones, as she stared down at her feet, she was kicking up sand at her feet. Everything that had recently happened flying through her mind, recently she had been like a time bomb. She had noticed that since Nick's death, every little thing set her off and she wasn't sure if she liked it.

Working backwards from the deaths, of friends that she had loss of friends, Ness realised that although it wasn't many, she couldn't believe how much pain such small deaths could hurt. One name suddenly popped into her mind. It was:

Professor Nick Cutter.

A good professor, a friend, and almost father figure. He had shown Ness everything, new beginnings, been there when she needed someone to talk to, when she was hurting, he was there to comfort her. He had been everything in one. A father, friend and professor. Why had he have to return for that psycho woman he called a wife? He was better off without Helen, Jenny was more his type. Even though, it seemed that he was losing his mind, when he had returned from the past many months ago, talking about some woman called Claudia Brown. And then, when Jenny had joined the team, he had accused her of being this Claudia Brown. But everything seemed possible now, maybe Jenny was Claudia in some alternative universe. If it was possible that dinosaurs existed, through rips in time…then why couldn't this alternative universe where Nick claimed he had come from, exist too? It was quite possible. But no one had seemed to put any thought into…until now.

"I know its not to late to say it, Professor," she mumbled to herself as she looked up and out over the River Thames "But, your gonna be truly missed. You showed me that everything changes…and I wont forget that. I wont forget you…Thank you for everything. You were great…" she trailed of, as her memories changed. This time, another came to mind.

Stephen Hart.

Stephen had been the apprentice of Nick Cutter at the University. Ness had always had a small crush on him, since she first met him, but she never thought that anything would come of it. Who would? He was practically a professor, she was a student, nothing came of student/teacher relationships. It was a big no, around the college, and both she and Stephen would have gotten into a lot of trouble for it. But yet it had happened, she and Stephen had active strong feelings for one another, and ended up in a relationship. But they were mostly off campus, so it didn't count. She was thankful for that, because Stephen meant everything to her. She had loved him, that was until she found him with the one woman who everyone had come to hate. Helen Cutter.

"Why?" Ness mumbled, "Why Stephen? Why did you have to do this? If things had been any different…what would you have done? Would you have gone with her, when you had the chance?" although she knew that she wouldn't get answers for these questions, she couldn't help but speak them in hopes someone would be able to answer her, but the only person who could answer them was dead. She sighed a heavy sigh, the memory of Stephen, still left her feeling empty inside.

Another name came to mind, as Stephen drifted.

Tom.

Tom, he had been her friend since she was 5 years old. He had helped her when she was a child and she had first moved here. He had been one of the three boys who had stood up to a known child gang of four girls, who picked on anyone, who they thought beneath them. New kids. Tom, Duncan and Connor. They had been three boys, three best friends, and then Ness had joined the group. She had loved Tom, like an older brother, she had always wanted. Granted she already had one.

"Better go check on Jamie," she said, as she picked herself up from the railing and headed back to the car. She would check on her cousin, and then head back to work. In her line of work, there was no such thing as a quiet day at the office. There was bound to be another anomaly activity in a few hours, sometimes even minutes.

Driving away from the Thames, Ness headed back towards Jesse's where she had dropped Jamie off that morning. She pulled up outside, and saw him playing happily in the front garden. He looked up when she stopped and his face split into a huge grin, she smiled back, as held her arms out to him, as he hurried into her open arms.

"Ness," he cried happily, as he picked him up and hugged him. If it hadn't been for Nick, or Stephen, then she wouldn't be here today with little boy that she loved more than anything. Jamie was everything to her, and a number of times she had declared that she would give her life, for Jamie. She wouldn't allow anything to happen to him.

"Hey, baby," she said, pulling away from him and kissing his forehead lightly.

"Ness, are you okay?" Jamie asked, as he looked up into the face of his cousin, and touched her cheeks with his little fingers. "Why are you crying?"

All these were innocent questions, she knew that. But she couldn't bring herself to tell him why she was so upset. It was just to hard. She was upset that she had lost major parts of her life, and she was scared that one day she would lose him. All these fears and thoughts plague her mind every single day, its what made her so protective of her friends and family. And what made it so hard for her to let anyone in. She knew that she had made a mistake of getting so close to the team, but when your around people for a certain amount of time, it wasn't long until anything happened. And then when you go and lose them, it brings you down. It hurts like hell.

But no one could live without friends, they had to take the chances. Ness was taking the chances, especially with being apart of a team of amazing people.

"Its nothing baby," she answered her cousin's questions "Don't worry about it okay, you go have fun with your friends. And I'll see you later, when I get home from work" she pressed another Kiss to his forehead, as she set him down and watched him return to his friends and play. She waved to him as he waved back before she disappeared down the road to the ARC once more.

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

That's all that could be heard, as Ness tapped furiously at the keypad, she had to find where Connor and the others had gone. Lester had said they had found another anomaly, and that they had gone to investigate it. This was over an hour ago. She had to find them fast. Finally, the information she wanted appeared on the screen, and she downloaded it to her hand held.

"Finally," she said, grabbing the hand held from beside her, looking at it. She knew where her friends were. Hurrying out of the ARC once more, she jumped into her car, and drove away down the road towards the air strip. It was where her friends had to be, if that's where the anomaly was.

She made it in record time, well it wasn't really that hard. The way she had taken, there wasn't so much traffic, as there was on the main roads. She had her shortcuts. She pulled up beside the familiar SUVs outside the airstrips, and hurried into the hanger, that a few Special Forces were standing guard of. She showed them her ID, and headed inside. Connor was there, but the others were gone.

In silence she watched, as Connor attempted to lock the anomaly before them. It was huge. Bigger than any they had faced before, something huge had to have come from it. In a whirl of air, Connor sealed it before their very eyes. She smiled. As Connor cheered loudly.

"Yes!" Connor said "Whoa! Thank you!" he shouted

"It works," she said behind him, and watched as he turned to face her, she chuckled as she moved forward slightly "Never doubted you for a second"

"Wow," Connor said as he turned back to the sealed Anomaly. "Where've you been?" he asked turning back to her

Ness opened her mouth in a sigh and shook her head. Then Jenny interrupted them on the headsets _Connor! We need some help!_

"Lets go," Ness said, heading for the door and her car.

"Hey, stay here. Don't touch anything" Connor said to the soldiers, as he followed after Ness.

Driving along the airstrip Ness could see the creature that had come through.

"That's a Giganotosaurus" she breathed

"Yeah," Connor confirmed, before pressing his headset "Jenny, we'll be with you in seconds. Just hang on"

Getting ever so closer to the creature, Ness turned and drove towards the green on the left side of the plane. The Dinosaur raised its head, but didn't move from its attempts of getting under the plane.

"Pull over here," Connor said pointing across Ness and out of her window "Back here by the tow trucks"

Ness did as told, and turned to Connor as he got out.

"See you in a bit," he said

"Where the hell are you going?" she said to him, but he didn't answer. She watched him get into a tow truck and pull of. "Con!" she said, as he realized he was trying to create a diversion. She saw the creature take the bait and move away from the underside of the plane, she got out and made her way towards Abby, Jenny and Becker.

"Ness?" Jenny said "What the hell is he doing?"

"Creating a diversion," Ness answered

From a distance, Ness could see the tow truck Connor was in swerve, as the creature continued to try and topple it, her heart skipped so many beats it was a wonder it was still working. Suddenly the tow truck stopped, and the dinosaur, skidding over the top of it, landing with a thud on its side. The door opened, and Connor tumbled out, even from a distance she could see he was hurt. He could barely walk.

"Connor," she said moving forward slightly as she saw the dinosaur, behind him get back to its feet. It was towering down on her friend, as he was now within reach and out of protection of any shelter. Her heart was hammering hard against her ribs, and she was sure her team-mates could hear it. Connor turned and tumbled onto his back, as he stared up at the creature.

"Just don't move," Ness whispered "Don't move"

If her friend didn't move, then he would be fine.

As the creature opened its jaws, ready to finish Connor off once and for all, a helicopter flew over head, distracting it. Ness, sighed in slight relief, as Jenny got her hands on a radio, to find out who was inside. Meanwhile, Ness hurried to her car and hopped in, driving back to Abby, Becker and Jenny.

"All right" Jenny was saying as Ness pulled up next to them "What's the plan?"

She had obviously missed the rest of the conversation

"_Well to be honest. Im pretty much making it up as I go along"_ came the reply

That's all Ness needed. "Get in," she said, and watched as Jenny and Abby jumped into the back of the car and Becker took the seat beside her. She then resumed driving down the air strip, they picked Connor up halfway down, seeing as there was no room in the back, for three adults, he was stuck on Becker's lap.

"What sort of Lunatic is he?" Becker asked

"I think he's trying to get it back into the hanger" Jenny said, from behind "Connor, did you lock the anomaly"

"Oh yes," Connor answered

Ness, eyes widened in realization, as she drove "Oh no," she whispered, they had locked it, and they needed it open.

"Get back to the hanger, as quick as you can" Connor said "There! Here!" he added

"Okay," Ness said, as she turned and headed once again into the green on either side of the air strip. She could go as fast as she could. She hit a bump as she came off the road.

"Oh, Connor, that's my…" Becker started but trailed off, Ness looked into her rear view mirror and saw Abby grinning madly, as she tried to maintain her grin.

She turned the car around and sped back towards the hanger, with the sealed anomaly.

* * *

Ness, made it back to the hanger, before the G-Rex and Danny Quinn. But there SAS soldiers had gone, and there were two people standing before the anomaly with a TV camera. Who the hell where these people? She recognized one as Mick Harper, she remembered him from the Mammoth incident a few months back.

"What are earth do you think you are doing?" Jenny demanded as she got out of the car

"Haven't you ever heard of freedom of the press?" the woman, with Mick answered

As Connor typed away on the laptop, before the locking device, a whirring noise came from outside, which told the team that Danny was closer than they had thought. When he appeared in the doorway, Ness hit the button she had seen Connor hit earlier, opening up the anomaly. Danny flew straight through, as everyone ducked, out of his way. Ness landing on her hands and knees, beside Connor.

"You know what?" Mick said, from the middle of the floor, he was still holding the camera "I quit!" he passed the camera back to the woman beside, and got to his feet just as the G-Rex came through the doors. Ness who had moved to her back, and was sitting up, gasped as she watched Mick and the woman back up through the anomaly. There was a scream, and then silence.

Carefully and slowly pushing herself to her feet, Ness, Abby and Connor followed, slowly as Jenny, Becker and the SAS soldiers circled the anomaly.

"Danny?" Jenny said through the hand held radio, but there was nothing but static "Can you hear me?"

"We need to lock it again," Becker said from beside Jenny

"He might be alive," Jenny said

"We cant take that risk,"

"He's got a minute," Jenny replied, refusing to leave Danny on the other side of the Anomaly

"But Jenny," Becker started again

"Im in charge here!" Jenny snapped "Just give him a chance"

Becker scoffed, and Ness looked towards Connor.

"Well, I think your making a big mistake," she heard Becker said, he had to have the last word and all. She rolled her eyes, but knew that there was no way Danny could make it back in time. For all the team knew, there was another G-Rex making its way towards the open anomaly. She looked across at Jenny, knowing that this was a hard decision to make, but she had to make one…quickly.

"Okay, do it" Jenny said, in Connor's direction

Ness sighed, not just in relief of stopping another creature getting through, but because they were about to lock Danny Quinn on the other side of a dangerous anomaly, with prehistoric predators. Connor, made his way back to the laptop, and started changing the codes and everything to re-lock the anomaly.

When Ness noticed movement near the Anomaly, Abby had noticed it too.

"There's something coming through," Abby said, from beside Ness

"Lock it!" Becker demanded, as he raised his gun, ready to fire if need be.

There was roaring, growling, snarling and thudding come from beyond the anomaly, which told Ness that there was more than one predator coming. She looked frantically around at Connor.

"Wait!" Jenny said, as Connor was about to lock the anomaly. Danny had appeared, running towards them. He collapsed mere meters away.

"There's a herd of them," Danny said, as he rolled onto his back "And they're coming"

Ness, looked widely around at Connor, "Con!" she said

"I cant lock it with him in the way," Connor said, pointing at Danny, and, Jenny, Abby, Ness and Becker all hurried forward to pull Danny backwards, each slipping and falling, to the ground as Connor hit the button and the anomaly resealed itself.

With a sigh of relief, Ness laughed and tilted her head back towards the ceiling and breathing out deeply.

"So, what did you do with the helicopter?" Jenny asked, Danny, as they lay side-by-side

"I'll just nip back and get it shall I?" Danny asked, motioning to the Anomaly. Ness chuckled.

* * *

After the heart racing, blood pounding day, Ness, knelt beside the silver boxes loading the equipment back into them, before they were being taken back out to the cars outside. Connor was behind her, doing something to the locking device, she wasn't sure what, but she didn't have the understanding capacity when it came to creating new devices or anything. She just understood how to create codes, or break them. But ask her to create a machine…it wasn't fun. Like she had proved when she tried to create the locking device. She had to call in the brain power. Which obviously was Connor.

On that thought, her friends voice, spoke from behind her calling out her name.

"Ness?"

"Yeah," she said, turning and getting to her feet as she face her friend

"I was wondering if you sorted everything out," Connor was saying "You know…with Josh?"

He wasn't facing her when he said this, Ness looked at him in confusion. Granted she hadn't mentioned her brother coming back into town, mostly because she wasn't sure when he was showing up. She hadn't had a call or anything from him, but it seemed she had but missed it, and Connor had accepted it. Connor didn't know Josh, she had neglected to mention her brother over the years of being friends with him, mostly because they weren't as close as most siblings were.

She had only seen her brother a few times, and that was when she was younger. The final time she had heard off him was when he phoned up to say he was getting married, and he wanted her to attend, she had been 16 at the time, but with her grandparents really ill, she couldn't find it in her heart to leave them encase something happened, and she had turned down in the invitation. After doing so, her grandparents had died anyway. She hadn't heard from since, until last month, when he said that he would be moving back to England soon.

"Connor?"

"Yeah." he said looking up and around at her, she noticed the hopeful, yet sad look on his face

"We need to talk," she said

He opened his mouth to say something, his eyes red, like he had been crying. She put it down to Nick being gone, she didn't think Connor would be jealous of Josh? I mean how could he?

"Later," Ness said cutting off anything her friend was gonna say

"Yeah," Connor said with a soft sigh "Okay"

"I've got to get back now anyway," Ness said, looking over her shoulder towards her car. She had to get home, Josh had e-mailed her saying he would meet her at her house, because he knew she had to work or would be in University either way.

"Yeah, well. I've gotta put all this away, anyway" Connor said, motioning to the device before him

"Perfect," Ness said, as she started to back-up away from him "See you later, then" she said

"Yup,"

She smiled and turned away, hurrying out of the hanger with a brief, 'I gotta go' to Jenny. She jumped into her car, and pulled away from the hanger, before driving out of the air strip and down the main road, back towards her home. She didn't mind about the traffic this time, she wasn't in a rush to get anywhere like earlier. She had time to think, how could she ask Connor to move out of the house? He had been living with her for months now, but Josh was her brother, she couldn't just kick him out could she? He was the only family she had, beside Jamie.

With a heavy sigh, she pulled off the main road, and took one of her shortcuts, straight back to her home. She didn't fell like waiting, after all. She wanted to get home. She picked Jamie up, from Jesse's and drove straight home with him, with the promise of a movie night, and the arrival of another cousin for him to meet. Josh didn't know about Jamie. This was going to interesting to explain. Hope Josh didn't jump to the wrong conclusion.

Making it home, her brother was sitting on the wall outside. Ness was surprised to see him, after all, it had been a while, and she still remembered what he looked like, no matter how they changed over the years, siblings would always remember one another. Parking the car in the drive, Ness run into her brothers open arms and hugged him tightly, before pulling away and turning to the girl beside him.

"Ness," Josh said "This is Lyra," he wrapped an arm around the young girls shoulders "My daughter"

Ness, stared at the little girl beside her brother, she had a niece. There was a surprise. Jamie then appeared at her waist, and held his hands up to her, she picked him up and balanced him on her hip. Her brother eyed him curiously, and opened his mouth.

"This is Jamie," Ness said "You know, Aunt Jen and Uncle Lee's kid,"

Josh nodded "How have you got him?"

"I have had him for the past year and a half," Ness explained "His parents are gone…just like mum and dad, and grandma and grandpa"

Josh sighed heavily, so it was only him, Lyra, Ness and Jamie left of their family was it? It seemed so. Great. At least they were still alive. Thank God, that he didn't know about Ness's job, because he would become even more protective than he already was, constantly worrying about her safety every single day.

"Lets go inside, and we can talk" Ness said and she headed towards the door, Jamie still in her arms. She grabbed her backpack from the back of the car and preceded to open the door before them, allowing them entry. Jamie, laughed as he was let down, and Simba jumped at him, knocking him backwards, before he disappeared upstairs.

"And that was Simba," Ness said smiling after her cousin and the dog "Jamie's pet"

"Ness, which Room are we using?" Lyra asked, looking towards the stairs

"Uh, the first one the left at the top of the stairs" Ness explained as she watched the little girl hurry upstairs. She knew that there was none of Connor's clothes over the place, cause she had cleaned it that morning before she left for work.

There was a yelping noise, and she looked into the living room to see Sid and Nancy tumbling over one another inside. She smiled, she would have to keep Josh and Lyra away from them, unless she could come up with an excuse on what they were. She couldn't very well tell her older brother and his daughter that she had two dinosaurs at home.

* * *

A couple of hours later, maybe about 2 or 3, Ness was up in her room with Jamie. She was checking her messages on her laptop when, she heard the front door open downstairs. Lyra was in her room, sadly she had to share with her father, but Ness had made up a camp bed for her. It was only fair, she wasn't about to make the poor girl sleep on the floor, she was only 13. A couple of hours, ago, Ness had asked Josh, where her sister-in-law was, and he had told her the story about the break up and everything. Ness, couldn't believe her ears when Josh had finished speaking.

Kelsey, his wife, had filed for a divorce, because she had accused Josh of cheating on her, with Ness. She didn't believe that Ness was just a younger sister, because for a while Josh hadn't spoken about having a sibling and suddenly, he was all, Ness this and Ness that, and Kelsey had taken it the wrong way. But what annoyed Ness the most was, Kelsey, had Lyra with Josh, 13 years ago, but didn't live up to being a mother, overall she hated Lyra for turning Josh, into a proper parent, instead of the random man he used to be. Everything seem fun, before Lyra came along.

Ness, was proud of her older brother, for taking some responsibility when he had his daughter. She had taken responsibility when she was Lyra's age because she had to take care of her grandparents, and then there came Jamie had the loss of his parents. So Ness was used to responsibility, but her brother never had any growing up, that was until Lyra came along.

"Hello?"

Ness's head snapped up, as she heard a familiar male voice from downstairs. Connor was home. Quickly logging off her laptop, she scrambled to get downstairs, Jamie had already gone, and she could hear him thundering down the stairs.

"Connor!"

She heard him yell, and she could hear Connor chuckling from the bottom of the stairs, as he talked to Jamie. Making it to the landing, she saw Lyra stick her head out of her room, a look of confusion on her face.

"Who's here?" the 13 year old asked

"Just my friend…" Ness answered as she made her way downstairs. Connor was now standing facing the door of the living room leading to the stairs and the hallway, Josh had his back to her, and he was wearing only a towel. Ness thought he was already in the shower.

"Would you put some clothes on please?" Ness asked him, as she came to a stop beside him

"Relax," Josh replied "I couldn't find any conditioner" he looked down at her then back up at Connor "Josh. Nice to meet you"

Connor looked towards Ness, who was staring at him, in silence. An unreadable look on her face, "Connor," he said shortly

"My older brother," Ness said finally, a small smile on her face. Connor's face changed dramatically. And Ness, knew that she had to talk to him now, she placed her hands on her brothers shoulders and turned him towards the stairs. "Sorry, I was going to explain," Ness said, coming back into the room.

"There's no explanation necessary," Connor said "That's uh…that's your brother. Wow!"

Here came the hard part. "Couldn't find somewhere to crash for a few days, could you?"

"Huh?" Connor asked, confused

"Ness, there's no hot water," came Josh's voice from upstairs

"Josh needs somewhere to stay," Ness whispered, "And he's brought his 13-year-old daughter. I am his sister. Its only temporary, Connor"

"Of course," Connor said, and Ness sighed inwardly "That's cool, I'll just…I'll stay at a mates house or something"

"Are you sure you're okay with that?"

"A hundred percent"

Ness wasn't sure why she didn't want Connor to move out, she had grown accustom to him living with her, and even though she thought it unfair on her brother, if she had to choose a room-mate, it would def be Connor. She didn't know why, but she was closer to Connor than she was her own brother.

"Thank you. Thank you" she said, her face splitting into a smile and she latched her arms around his neck as she hugged him tightly.

There was a whimpering sound, and Ness looked down as Sid and Nancy scampered into view. Connor chuckled, and knelt down.

"Hello, you two," He said, tapping his knees "Looks like we're going on holiday"

"Yey!" Ness said, looking down at them

"Yey" Connor repeated, less enthusiastically

Ness sighed "Wicked,"

Missing the disappointed look on Connor's face.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I have had major things to do in real. I have finished college, and im wicked sad, cause im gonna miss my m8s. We all live some miles away from one another, so its gonna be hard to meet up and everything.**

**But I also have some time to do some writing, before I sign onto Job seekers. Oh, Im getting my provisional sorted too. Cant wait lol.**

**Anyway, I hope this story approves you all. I would just like to say, that I had a few problems at the beginning of the week, I know I informed a few of you about it, a certain someone on , decided to steal this story and post it as his own. So, I had to take some time off to confront him on stealing others ideas.**

**A big shout to Grace, for alerting me to him. His penname is KingdomHeartsNerd. My story has been removed from his profile now though. I hope he learns that stealing is a crime, and its not tolerated on .**

**Reviews:**

**Nikiriki5273: Thanks for the review. Nice to hear your loving the story, like others before you. :D**

**Wild-in-spirit: Yeah, there is a OC character for Becker…at first I thought Becker/Sarah was cute, but im a Danny/Sarah, fan now. Them two are just majorly cute together. Next chapter, hopefully, you will meet the girl who will become Becker's girlfriend in later chapters. Again, sorry for the late chapter. Cant wait to hear from you. :D**

**Grace: What? I had to kill Nick, but im sorry if I made you cry, I was crying while writing it too. Yes, Becker thoughts do help. Lol. Great, your happy again, yey. Yeah, I had to put the swivel chair in, I have done it more than once too, and Destiny threw it at me while I was writing. Lol. Sorry to disappoint with the door and Danny luv, hope you enjoyed the rest of the story though. There was a Jamie and Ness moment in it, hope you liked it.**

* * *


	21. The Fungus

_Primeval - The Beginning - Season 3_

**Chapter Five**

**The Fungus**

* * *

"Wish I had listened to you," said the lone voice of Grace Hart, as she stood over her older brother's grave at the cemetery "Serenity is a lot more observant. Im not gonna find out anything from her, what do I do?"

As if waiting for a sign that would never come, Grace sighed, as she reached out to touch her brother's grave "Come back to me Stephen," she whispered "Tell me what to do…how to proceed from here…I need you! Come home!"

"Your not gonna get any answers like that," said a female voice from behind her, Grace flew to her feet and spun around, standing there was Serenity Rose. In her hands was a single white rose, she walked to Grace's side, and knelt down, placing the rose on the grave.

"Why are you here?" Grace asked

"I come here every week," Ness answered, "Just for something to do…somewhere to be alone. I can still feel him, you know? Its like he is still here with me…although he is gone. The ones we love, never really leave us"

She started walking away from the grave, but not to far, and she knelt down once again in front of another grave. Grace followed after her, and read the name etched onto the headstone.

_Nick Cutter_

_A beloved friend_

_You will be missed dearly._

"Professor Nick is dead?" Grace asked

Ness nodded her head sadly as she lay another single white rose on her professor's grave "Yeah, he died about a week ago," she said getting to her feet and turning to face Grace. "Kinda sad that he is gone. It feels the same, as when I lost Stephen…it feels empty"

Grace nodded her head in understanding. "You miss them, then?"

Ness nodded again "Yeah. I do. Look, I know you think I should be grieving over Stephen. But the point is I have…I cant hold onto the past for ever. I have to move on, but I wont forget your brother, he was everything I could have asked for and more…I loved him, and I still do. But that doesn't change the fact what he did"

"And what was that?"

"He cheated on me,"

Grace was silent, her brother had told her this. He had just said that he and Ness had broken up over something silly, but he hadn't said what it was. She didn't want to believe that her brother was a cheater, but why else would two people who were madly in love, break up? She had to accept it.

"Who with?" Grace asked

"Im not going into detail," Ness said "It still hurts to think about it. Because if it hadn't happened, I would most likely still have your brother. But the point is it happened…I don't know how he died, I wasn't there…but I do know, that he wont be forgotten. Isn't that enough?"

Grace nodded "Im sorry for the trouble I caused the other day."

"It was no trouble," Ness said, "What do you say we start over?" she made her way towards Grace and held out her hand "Im Serenity Rose. But everyone calls me Ness, for short"

Grace smiled and took Ness's hand "Im Grace. Grace Hart"

Ness smiled, as she let go of the girls hand. Maybe this would be the start of another friendship. Was she ready for that? Could she be ready to let another into her heart. There was only one way to find out.

* * *

After she had made it to the ARC, Ness made her way down to the lab that she had spent most of the night in the previous night, Jamie was beside her, she had to bring him today, cause she had missed spending time with him. Hopefully, if there was an anomaly she could ask Sarah to watch him, while she was out in the field.

"Up, you go" Ness said as she picked up her cousin and lowered him onto the stool beside her, she then picked up a water gun and started to shower the flowers before her in water. She and Abby had planted them last night, and they had blossomed over that period of time. At that moment the door opened and she looked up to see it was Connor.

"Connor, come in and shut the door" she said

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"This new lab is amazing," she said "The temperature and humidity settings are exactly right. And the plants flowered overnight"

She finished and waited for him to speak, when he didn't she frowned. "That was your cue to tell me how clever I am"

"Your brilliant," Connor said, turning away from the door to face her

She frowned and nodded, "How is it going, staying at your mates place?" she asked him

"Its good, yeah. All that…" Connor replied "You know what its like when old friends get together"

Ness nodded

"How about you?" Connor asked "How is it living with your older brother and Niece?"

Ness shrugged, it was okay, living with Josh and Lyra. But she missed Connor.

"Missing me yet?" he asked, as if reading her thoughts

Yes. She wanted to say, but the door opened at that precise moment and there was a yelping sound, she looked down to see Sid scamper out of the room.

"What's he doing here?" she asked

"Um, its cleaning day at my mates house," Connor said heading for the door "it's a nightmare. I had to bring him to work"

"This is a climate controlled lab, Connor," Ness said, she could tell he was lying "You cant just treat it like some pet's adventure playground"

"I know, but you try looking after him for one day" Connor said, slowly closing the door "Its like Prison Break with beavers"

And he closed the door fully and disappeared. Ness sighed and shook her head, before turning to Jamie, who had gone crazy, when he had seen Sid. He missed Sid and Nancy, when Connor had temporarily moved out.

"Sid and Nancy are here?" he asked looking up at Ness

"I don't know sweetheart" she said, ruffling his hair and turning back to the flowers, as the door opened again and Abby entered, this time.

* * *

"What the hell is he doing?" Ness mumbled, as she turned to look out of the glass that was reflected into the main ops room. Connor was scrambling across the floor, crouched down, as if looking for something, she knew it was Sid. Why on earth had he brought the creature here anyway?

"Can I help Connor?" Jamie asked, and Ness looked around, she was debating whether to let Jamie out in the main ops room, Lester wasn't especially happy with kids running around the ARC, he wasn't going to be very pleased when he heard about Sid.

"Go on," Abby said "I'll finish up in here"

"Are you sure?" Ness asked turning to her

"Yeah, go on"

Ness nodded and picked up Jamie as she left the lab and entered the main ops room. She set Jamie down as he run towards Connor to help look for Sid. He had bonded instantly with the two creatures, Ness knew he would have.

She looked towards Becker, and was surprised to see DC Quinn sitting there. What had happened, since she had gotten here? She hadn't heard any intruder alarm. Could it have happened before, she had shown up? That was possible.

"What's he doing here?" she asked, jumping up onto the table beside Becker, and nodding at Danny "How did he even get in?"

Becker shook his head, and Ness shrugged as she turned back to Connor who was still looking for Sid, but also talking to Danny, she seemed to have missed part of the conversation.

"Its not too long ago that you had me banged up," Connor said "Look at you now"

"The fact that I saved your life doesn't win me any credit?" Danny asked

Ness scoffed, but turned it into a cough, as she looked away.

"No," Connor answered

"What's that machine do, then?" Danny asked, and Ness looked around to see he was looking at the Anomaly detector

"You're not even supposed to be looking at that machine," Connor said, now on his feet and facing them "Top secret, Innit?" he added to Becker and Ness.

Becker nodded, but Ness wasn't paying attention she was staring at the Detector. Her eyes widening response. She was gonna kill Connor. Hurrying past him, she pulled Jamie away from the machine, as she took a seat on the chair in front of it, the left screen was jumping. Jumping up once more, she hurried around to the side, and picked up a wire that had been severed. Sid had been here.

"Connor!" she hissed, as he turned, Danny seemed to be in the process of talking but she had cut him off. She showed him the wires, before returning to the seat, and setting to work, at bring up the Detector's hard drive. "Find Sid!" she snapped at her friend, and she resumed typing away at the keyboard.

"Lester before you shout," Connor was saying, and Ness looked up to see Lester making his way towards them "Im really sorry. Ness, should get the hard drive memory back up and running in seconds,"

"You're lucky im even doing this!" she snapped

"At the risk of sounding like someone from the Old Testament, is there any sane reason why you're keeping animals in the ARC?" Lester asked angrily, and for once Ness couldn't blame him

Suddenly the alarm sounded, and Ness looked up at the right hand screen, before turning once again to the keypad.

"We must have missed an anomaly when we were offline," Ness commented "Closed an hour ago. I'll get the location"

"Yes, would you do that, please?" Lester asked "Because that would be extremely helpful -"

Ness, bit the inside of her cheek, to keep from retorting.

"Sir, Christine Johnson is here to see you," said a female voice from behind, Connor turned around, as Ness continued to type away, downloading the location's coordinates.

She barely registered anything happening behind or above her, as she finally finished downloading the final coordinates' and stood, the hand-held in her hand, Jamie at her side.

"Got it," she said, to Lester.

Lester turned to her and then to the anomaly, before turning back to Becker. "Do we know where Jenny is?" he asked

"No, sir" Becker answered

"Could you find her for me, please?"

"Yes, sir,"

Becker didn't move though, he looked at Lester who was still staring at him. "Now?" he asked

"Now!" Lester instructed, before turning to Connor and Ness, "don't you have work to be getting on with?"

Connor nodded, and Ness grabbed Jamie's hand and led him towards Sarah. "Sarah, couldn't do us a favour could you? Can you watch Jamie, until I get back?"

"Course," Sarah said and she took Jamie's hand after Ness had hugged and kissed him goodbye, before she hurried out of the room.

* * *

Reaching their location, Ness knelt in the home of a Sir Richard Bentley, she was crouched down beside a forming black surface, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a cotton swab, before looking at Abby in disgust, whatever this black stuff was, it was horrible.

"Wow. Nice view" Connor commented, from his spot by the window "Nice place, if you can afford it"

Ness rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the smile on her face. She wouldn't like to live in a place like this, mostly because it wasn't a place for children. That's why out of her grandparents properties, she had decided to have a three bedroom house. There was still a flat like this out in London that her grandparents owned, she was looking for it, for Josh and Lyra.

"You know what?" Connor said again "I know a lot about art, but I don't really know what I like"

"Okay, the flat belongs to a Sir Richard Bentley," Jenny said, reappearing in the room with Becker "He's a chairman at the AVS Finance Group"

"First we have to find out what this is," Ness said, getting to her feet and motioning to what appeared to be the black dust.

"Is it fungal?" Connor asked

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah!" Ness said, holding out her hand, to stop her friend from touching it "Maybe" she placed the swab into the dust, which proved difficult to lift. "Oh" she said as she finally pulled some off.

"Nice," Connor said

"Mmm," she placed it back into the jar "And you need to go analyze it, quick" she added, handing it to Connor.

Connor sighed, and looked up at Jenny, Becker and Abby, probably wondering why he had to return to the ARC, when they got to stay in the field.

"Thanks very much," he said, getting to his feet

"Its okay," Ness said

Watching as Connor left, Ness took a seat on one of the arms of a black chair beside Abby as the other woman looked through a book. Neither of them were really reading the words, they were waiting for confirmation from Connor about the dust they had sent to the ARC.

Suddenly Jenny's phone rung, and Ness looked up as she answered it, Jenny didn't speak for a few minutes, but suddenly, slid her phone closed cutting off the conversation.

"We need to find Sir Richard now" she said, not looking around at anyone. Becker nodded his head once, and Jenny looked up at briefly as he left the room

"I'll call his office," Ness said, she had moved away from the seat that she was sitting on and had found the number to the Office at where their victim worked. She dialled the number into her phone, and held it to hear ear, as it rung. It was some time later before anyone picked up.

"_AVS Finance" _said a voice on the other end of the phone. It was female. "_Lindsey speaking…"_

"Hi, um…is it possible that I speak with Sir Richard Bentley?" Ness asked politely

"_Oh, Sir Richard isn't here at the moment, may I take a message?"_

"No, that's okay," Ness said "Would be possible, if you could tell me where he is…it's a private matter, that I must discuss with him"

"_Yes, he is catching a train at St Pancras," _Lindsey explained "_Should be there any minute now, actually"_

"Thank you," Ness said "Bye-bye"

She hung up and turned back to Jenny, "That was his office…he is catching a train at St Pancras. He should be there any minute"

Abby closed the book she had been flipping through, and held up the back of it for Jenny and Ness to see.

"That's our guy," Jenny said, and the three women quickly left the room.

"We found were he is going," Ness said to Becker as she jumped back into her car, and pulled out after Jenny and Abby, following behind them towards the train station. What were the chances that Sir Richard had been infected? Slim to nothing. They had to find him…fast!

* * *

Over taking Jenny, Ness made it to the train station first. She had just parked her car, and jumped out when the others had shown up, she then led the way into the packed train station with Abby, a picture of Sir Richard in her hand. She run ahead of the others, towards a couple, she reached them, and spoke.

"Excuse me, have you seen this man?" she asked

The two shook their heads, and she nodded, before turning to Jenny.

"The train is departing from the platform at the far end," she said, as she and Abby sprinted ahead, straight down to the far end platform. Becker was behind them, and Jenny was slightly further back.

Abby and Becker made it to the train's edge and started peering through the windows, as Ness, looked around her and the station at the departing crowd. Maybe Sir Richard was amongst them, they had to find him, before he infected anybody else, if he was infected himself first.

"Guys, we need to rethink this," Jenny said, calling Ness, Abby and Becker back, the four re-grouped, leaving the train and standing in a group, in amongst the passengers. "Becker, you check inside the train"

"Right" Becker said, and he disappeared to find an open door

"Better start making plans to evacuate," Jenny continued turning to Abby and Ness

"We could be lucky," Abby said "Maybe he hasn't been infected"

"I wouldn't count on that," Ness said, as she looked over the heads of the crowd, which proved slightly difficult because most of them were taller than her. But something caught her eye. It was Sir Richard. "Sir Richard?" she yelled, the man in question looked up at the sound of his name, before disappearing, from her line of sight. She looked around at Abby and Jenny, before running back up the station. But by the time she had gotten to the place she had seen him, he had gone.

Sighing in frustration, Ness turned back to Abby and Jenny.

"He's not on the train," Becker said, returning to them

"I don't get it!" Abby said

"Im telling you," Ness responded "I saw him here a minute ago"

She looked around once more, and once again Sir Richard Bentley came into her line of vision. "Over there," she said

"I see him" Abby confirmed, and together she and Ness sprinted once more, towards the exits after the man.

* * *

They came out into a bright and sunny London, Ness cringed slightly, after being in the dark ARC, sudden bright light was too much for her eyes to handle, she had to adjust to the sudden bright light of the sun. When she had adjusted, she turned to the dark alley beside the train station.

"Fungi like dark and damp spaces," Ness said "He's down there," she motioned to the alleyway, once the others had joined her

There was a growling noise coming from the distance, of the dark alley, Ness looked towards Abby, and then behind her as the SAS soldiers' started to arrive. Becker must have called in back-up, handing out a gun to Becker, Ness, reached for one of her own, ignoring the protest one of the SAS had she always carried a gun, and she wasn't about to stop now.

"Sir Richard?" Jenny called into the darkness, they were answered with a growl.

Ness and Becker exchanged looks, as they each loaded their guns before the four entered the tunnels.

The tunnels were as dark as the midnight sky at night. Streams of torchlight was shone in every direction from the SAS behind them, and the flashlight that Ness carried with her, her was held over her gun arm, and pointed in front of her, following the train of gun point. She was ready for anything. As usual.

"These tunnels must go on for miles" Jenny said "We're gonna need some light"

Stopping from going any further, the group re-grouped, handing out more flashlights, its all they could do on such short notice. Movement, caught their senses, and Ness whirled around, her flashlight up and aiming at the dark tunnels behind her, it was starting to freak her out down here. And she wasn't easily freaked out, especially after everything she had seen.

"Come on," she said to Becker, as Abby, Jenny and the other SAS started onwards down the tunnels. It was a wonder to her, how close she and Becker had gotten over the past couple of weeks.

They came to a cross junction, there was soft scuffling, around them, but neither one of the team members could find where the noise was coming from, that was until Jenny said softly "Abby, Ness"

The two girls turned, and shone their lights upwards in the direction of Jenny's there above them was the creature. Sir Richard Bentley had been, covered in Fungus. Ness, wrinkled her nose in disgust, before yelping as Becker pulled her backwards, as the creature dived down from its spot on the ceiling and attacked one of his men.

"Thanks," she mumbled to him, as the creature took off away from the light, and Becker released her from his grasp, she stood at the head of the solider, he looked too young, to have even been in the Special Forces. With a heavy sigh, she turned to Abby and Jenny.

"We need a containment unit down here, straight away" Jenny said over her ear-piece, before looking at Ness and Abby, who had knelt down beside to inspect the body of the officer.

While waiting for the containment unit, Ness leant against the wall beside Becker, who was shining his torch into the dark tunnels ahead of them, Abby was kneeling beside her, and Jenny was on the phone, a little further away.

"What the hell is this thing anyway?" Becker asked

"Basically it's a fungus," Abby explained

"And it likes dark and damp places" Ness finished "Chances are it's still in here somewhere. We just gotta find it,"

"You make it sound so easy," Becker said, as Ness cracked a grin at him, before turning to Jenny who had reappeared

"Look, don't let any of your men, get near it," Jenny said to Becker when she had stopped beside them "I cant risk anyone else being infected"

"How are we supposed to contain this thing?" Becker asked, as Ness pushed up off the wall beside him, and pulled Abby to her feet. "when our gunfire is completely ineffective?"

"Well, Danny's on his way down with flamethrowers," Jenny explained

Three heads turned in her direction.

"Danny?" Ness questioned

"He volunteered,"

"He's keen," Abby said

"Yeah, that's one way of putting it" Jenny said, sounding distracted.

"What do we do in the meantime?" Ness asked, "We cant just sit here and wait for Danny, the creature could find us before that"

"No," Abby said "Its gonna stay as far away from us as possible. It knows its in danger…we're a threat. Just like all creatures, it'll only attack if it needs to defend itself. We're safe, as long as we don't provoke it"

Ness shrugged, she just wanted this day to be over with.

* * *

Soon Danny had found them, and handed out individual flamethrowers to Becker, Abby, and Ness, keeping one to himself.

"Are you sure about this?" Jenny asked

"One hundred percent," Danny said, turning to face her "Come on, lets go"

"Excuse me," Jenny butted in "Um, sorry, who put you in charge?"

"Look, if im gonna go in there first," Danny said, stopping and turning around "Then, im gonna call the shots, okay?"

"Okay, follow him," Jenny said giving in "But at a distance"

"So, look, we corner it, and then we grill it, right?" Danny asked, turning back to face them once more

"Isn't that cruel?" Ness asked

"What?" Danny asked

"Well, that thing, used to be a man not long ago," Ness replied "Suppose he's still in there somewhere? I aint murdering anyone!"

"Okay, so we ask it nicely, and then we grill it, all right?" Danny asked, trying to compromise the situation.

Ness, knew very well that there was no point arguing, Sir Richard would have to die anyway.

"Thank you," she said, before following after Danny, flaming her flamethrower as she went.

The walk was a short one, considering that the tunnels seemed so long. Turning off one corridor, they came to a flight of stairs, that lead deeper into the underground tunnels, water was dripping from overhead pipes, and it was really dark, with the exception of a few streaming lights from the torches, and the odd flashes of orange flames from the flamethrowers.

"Dark and Damp," Ness said "Just like we called it Abby," she added over her shoulder

"Yeah, bingo," Danny said, from beside her, as they stepped off the steps together "Split into two teams," he added.

And as Jenny, Abby and Danny went one way, Ness, Becker and his men, went another, their only communication being their ear-pieces, Ness prayed at they wouldn't lose signal with being so far underground. She remembered what had happened last time, she had been underground, it had been with the Aurthopleura, Stephen had gone back underground after Nick, and ended up getting himself bitten, she and Abby couldn't find him because he had lost signal in his ear-piece.

Sliding past Becker, into the new tunnel, Ness sent a burst of flame out of the end of her Flamethrower, encase the creature was lurking anywhere within reach, she then moved ahead, as she sensed Becker and the others following after her.

"Anything?" Becker's voice asked from behind her

Ness shook her head "Nothing," she called over her shoulder, before her hear piece crackled, and she picked up on Danny's message to Becker.

"_Becker, get down here," _Danny said over the ear-piece "_We've got him cornered. He's got nowhere to go"_

Ness turned to Becker, and followed him through two tunnels in that interconnected together, and with the one with Danny, Abby and Jenny were in. The creature stood ahead of them, backing up away from the flames. If it wasn't so dangerous, Ness would have felt sorry for the poor thing.

Jenny had backed up, as she talked on the phone, before her voice yelled out to them, as they edged in with the flames, light from four different flamethrowers.

"Stop!"

"What?" Danny asked, as they pulled back the flames

"Fire doesn't work! Stay away from it!" Jenny ordered

Once again, as the creature attempted its escape, Ness, was pulled backwards out of its reach, by Becker, his arm around her waist, he watched as the creature disappeared up the tunnel they had just come, his men, Danny and Abby throwing themselves out of harms way.

"We have to get it before it reaches the ground level," Ness said, and she and Becker started running after the creature, Abby following after Ness, leaving Danny and Jenny behind.

* * *

"Don't lose it!" Danny yelled after them, it was a wonder Ness could still hear him, the distance that there was between them.

She came to a complete stop, as the creature reached the stairs before her, Becker or any of the soldiers.

"Danny," Ness said, pressing her ear-piece "Its gone up the stairs"

She moved back as Becker moved his men out, before she stepped up onto the steps leading to the upper level, Becker beside her, she leaned against his shoulder as Jenny, Abby and Danny appeared, behind them.

"Has the truck arrived yet?" Danny asked

"Seconds away," Becker answered

"Then what?" Abby asked

"I'll get back to you," Danny replied and he hurried up the stairs, Becker followed him, as Ness and Abby turned to Jenny.

"For a minute, I thought he knew what he was doing," Abby said

Ness nodded, and the two climbed the steps two at a time, reaching the top levels, behind the guys.

Stood between Abby and Becker, Ness shone her flashlight onto the creature above them, it may have thought it was safe out of reach from them, but they could still see it. How were they going to kill it? They had no idea.

"James?" Jenny said, from behind them "Okay, we've got to cool it. But there's no chance of holding it here. Its too dangerous"

Danny made his way towards Jenny and took the phone from her, "Listen, the longer we wait, the more people get infected" he said down the line

"_Just keep it busy until the freezer truck arrives,"_ Lester said

"What are we supposed to do?" Ness whispered to Abby, who shrugged

"What do you suggest we do?" Danny asked "Give it the Financial Times to read while we're waiting?"

Ness, bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud.

"Look, we're bringing it to the ARC." Danny said "Get everything ready, all right?"

Lester wasn't going to like that.

Whistling loudly, to get the creature's attention, Danny waved his arms around the open space, in front of Abby, Ness and Becker. Moving the flashlight over the creatures, body, it jumped down from the ceiling and hurried past them, searching, possibly for a quieter environment. Sadly, it found a truck, waiting for its containment.

Danny sprinted past them, and into the drivers side of the truck, before anyone could get in.

"I'll see you there," he said, closing the door and driving off

"He's really over doing the alpha male thing a bit, isn't he?" Jenny questioned

"Yup," Ness answered

Danny had started to reverse

"Something's wrong." Jenny said, watching closely. Danny was soon back where he had started, and opened the door.

"No Sat Nav," he said "Show us the way to the ARC"

As Jenny hurried around the side, to show Danny the route, Ness, Abby and Becker returned to their cars, and pulled off after them. Ness, thoughts wandered to Jamie. He was at the ARC with Connor and Sarah, she had to get there first, she didn't want him anywhere near the creature, she had to get him out. Looking around her, she pulled off the motorway, and into a side lane, before speeding past the containment truck, and towards the ARC.

"_What are you doing?"_ came Abby's voice over her ear-piece

"I have to get to Jamie!" Ness answered "Follow me, if you want to get there quicker…trust me"

Ness wasn't sure if any of the others were following her, but she didn't really care. There was only one thought on her mind, and that was getting to Jamie in time. She pulled into the ARC car park, 10 minutes later, and sprinted into the building. She was met by Connor, Sarah and Jamie. She grabbed her cousin, and picked him up instantly, hugging him tightly/

"Where are the others?" Sarah asked

"I don't know," Ness answered "Danny and Jenny are bring in the fungus…and Becker and Abby were behind me…I just wanted to get here quickly, to keep this little tyke away from the creature"

Sarah nodded, as Connor continued to talk on the phone.

"You what?" Connor asked, and Sarah and Ness turned to him. He soon hung up and turn to face them. "They've lost it!"

"What!" Ness said, yelling, and scaring Jamie slightly. She calmed down and faced her friend "How can they lose it? Its in the ARC somewhere?"

Connor nodded.

"Oh my God!" Ness said "what we gonna do?"

"Find it, and force it down this corridor into the Main Ops room" Connor explained, and soon the doors behind them opened, and the others hurried in.

"Short cut," Ness answered shortly to Jenny's confused expression, on how Ness got here so quick

"How we gonna get it through those doors?" Abby asked

"Freezing Carbon Dioxide" Ness answered, picking up a extinguisher, and handing it to Sarah, before grabbing another and passing it to Becker, she grabbed her cousin and lifted him once more into the air, as she followed the captain out of the corridor, as Sarah followed Danny. Connor joined her second later, and she passed him Jamie, as she took the extinguisher from him.

* * *

They had been searching for little over 20 minutes, there was no creature to be found. Jamie had latched onto Connor's neck, and Ness could see that he was scared. She sighed, bring him to work with her today was a bad idea, it seemed. She couldn't wait to take him home, bath him, and put him to bed.

"Its not here," she said, looking around one final time "Wonder if the others have had any luck?"

"Call Danny or Sarah," Connor said, and Ness pressed her ear-piece

"Danny?" she said "Found anything?"

"Its heading back to the main ops room," Danny said

"Abby and Jenny are in there," Ness said, as she heard the line go dead, Danny had obviously disappeared to call Jenny and Abby and warn them. "Its heading where we need it to go, come on"

And she led the way back into the ARC. The met in the lab, just outside of the Main Operations room, and much to their displeasure, Jenny had become trapped inside with the creature. She was running low on Freezing Carbon Dioxide, and it was obvious she was freezing. Her internal organs must have been shutting down, due to the cold.

"Its searching for heat," Connor said

"But its freezing in there," Abby said

"Its Jenny's body heat," Ness said "Its pulling it towards her"

Watching fearfully, Ness, bit her lip as Jenny, attempted to hold the creature at bay with the canister of freezing carbon dioxide, but there was only so much the canisters could hold, there wasn't gonna be enough, she could see that. Soon, the canister run out, and Jenny looked towards the team, she couldn't withstand the cold anymore, and she was starting to fall slowly.

"Jenny!" Ness yelled, slamming the glass

"Jenny!" Abby yelled "Come on"

"No, no, no. Stay on your feet! Jenny" Connor said, but Jenny was so cold, she couldn't, she slid to the floor, near the desks.

"Its gonna kill her," Connor said, as the creature made its way towards the fallen Jenny

"Turn off the cold air," Lester ordered

"The creature's not dead yet" Sarah said

"Jenny's gonna die if we don't!" Ness argued

"Give me a minute," Danny suddenly said, as he disappeared from the room

"Eh?" Connor asked, watching him go "What's he doing?" he asked again, as Danny burst through the double doors into the Main Ops room, and called for the attention of the creature.

The team watched with bated breaths as the creature tried to attack Danny, before shattering to a thousand pieces from the cold.

"Jamie stay here!" Ness ordered, over her shoulder as she followed, the others into the main ops room, to save Jenny. But the creature had touched her, she had fungus on her face, they had to wait. But if they waited to long they would lose her.

"Lets get her out of here!" Danny ordered, as he skidded towards Jenny

"No, don't touch her!" Connor yelled

"What?"

"The only chance she's got is if the cold killed the fungus," Connor explained "We wait, okay?"

Ness looked towards her friend and nodded. It was freezing in the Main Ops room, even with a large coat on, her breath was steam, as it left her lips, and she was shivering, just like everyone around her.

After about 2 minutes, Danny moved forward, to pick Jenny up

"No!" he said

"Danny, listen to me" Connor said, pushing the ex copper back from Jenny's body

"Its killing her!"

"We know it is!" Ness snapped "But if we take her out now, she's gonna end up like Sir Richard over there! We wait! Its our only option!"

"Trust us," Connor said, as he and Ness exchanged looks, before turning back to Jenny. Ness moved closer to Connor, her head resting on his shoulder, it was really cold in here, and Jenny was the only one without a large coat for protection, but that was the general point. If the fungus was kept warm it would grow, and kill her. But if they kept her in the cold air for much longer she was gonna die anyway.

"Come on Jenny," Ness whispered, as she watched the Fungus disintegrate from her friends face "She's clear! Go!"

"Get her out of here!" Danny said, as he grabbed Jenny's body with Becker and Connor. Ness was the first to the door, she slammed it open and held it as the others brought Jenny through and into the lab, beside them.

Connor moved everything of the desk, as Ness grabbed Jamie as the others operated on Jenny, she joined Abby at Jenny's head, and while Abby squeezed oxygen into Jenny's lungs, Ness checked for a pulse.

"Keep warming her," Connor instructed

"Come on Jenny!" Sarah said

"Anything?" Connor asked, looking at Ness

Ness looked up sadly, she couldn't feel a pulse "No pulse," she said, quietly, "Come on, Jenny! Come on," they had already lost so many people, they couldn't lose Jenny too. Why did this happen to them, so often? Was there someone out there who hated them with a vengeance? Well there was one person, but for once she couldn't be held responsible for this.

"Not again" Connor was mumbling, as Abby continued to squeeze oxygen into Jenny and Ness was still looking for a pulse. Jenny was so cold, it was like she was actually frozen, like a statue. Well she had been in the Main Ops room for a while, it was a wonder that she wasn't.

Ness could feel herself tearing up, she was losing another family member, another team member, another friend. _Oh, God, I cant do this again. If I lose Jenny, then that's it!_ she thought "If she stays like this for another few minutes, we've lost her"

"Not again, please, not again" Connor mumbled

"Come on, don't bail on us now" Danny said, he was holding Jenny's hand

"Come on." Abby said from beside Ness

"Anything?" Connor asked again

Ness smiled, and gasped as she looked up at her team mates "I've got a pulse" she whispered. Jenny was alive.

"Yes!"

There was a collective of these cheers from the team members, as they all laughed, Ness laughed in relief and gratitude, that she hadn't lost anyone else. Maybe luck was on their side for once. Or maybe, Jenny just had someone watching over her. With that though, Ness smiled, she had a pretty good idea who it was.

"Here she comes," Danny said "Hey"

Jenny was starting to wake up, "Nick," she whispered

Ness frowned, but she couldn't help but think, that maybe, just maybe, Jenny had seen Nick. In the past few minutes, she had relatively died, but they had brought her back. They weren't ready to let her go, so maybe she had seen Nick for a minute or two.

"He's gone," Ness whispered sadly, as she looked down at Jenny, who was trying to push herself up, but none of the team would let her. She wouldn't have had much energy anyway.

"Yeah, can I have that back, now?" Jenny asked, as Danny still had hold of her hand, and was rubbing it to make her warmer.

"Oh, sorry," Danny said, as he let her go "Hey, hey, welcome back" he then started laughing, causing the others to laugh too.

* * *

Later that day, Ness stood at the Detector with Abby and Connor, Jamie was sitting in swivel chair beside her. Sarah and Becker were behind her, at the locking device, and Danny was standing beside them at the Detector.

"Glad you could drop be on such short notice" said Lester's voice from behind them, Ness looked up and around. Lester, Christine and Captain Wilder was making their way towards them. "Now, Christine, I wanted you to be the first to know, you're right I am going to need a man just like Captain Wilder to replace Cutter"

"Im glad you've come round to my way of thinking" Christine said

"Oh, not Wilder himself, of course" Lester said, realizing Christine had misinterpreted him "No, he's played much too vital a role on your own staff. But Danny Quinn here is just like him"

Ness, caught Danny's eye and smiled at him "Background in police, firearms training, management skills. The perfect choice. I've already killed it with the Minister"

Ness grinned as she saw the look on Christine's face change rapidly.

Christine them smiled, and made her way towards Danny. "Congratulation. Im sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other" she then looked around at the entire team, before leaving with Wilder.

"Oh, she didn't like that," Ness mumbled to Abby and Connor

"I trust that's all right with you?" Lester asked, turning to Danny

"If its alright with this lot, then its all right with me" Danny said

"Their idea," Lester said, before he walked away "Jenny especially" he added, as he ascended the ramp to his office

"Um, guv, what's the pay?" Danny asked, as he followed after Lester

Ness smiled at Abby and Connor, before turning to look at Becker to had made his way towards them, she smiled up at him "Thanks," she said

"For what?" the Captain asked

"For saving me a number of times today,"

Becker smiled, and shook his head, "It was nothing. Couldn't let anything happen to you,"

Ness smiled, and nodded, "Thanks anyway," and she turned to Jamie, and held out her hands. The small boy jumped up onto the chair and held his hands out to Ness, who picked him up "Lets go home," she said, and he nodded, before Ness said goodbye to her friends and hurried out of the ARC. She hugged Connor before she left, holding onto him longer than she normally would, she really did miss him at home. It wasn't the same leaving without him.

* * *

**A/N: I am SO sorry! I know, this chapter is crappy. Mostly because, this wasn't one of my fav episodes. So I had a hard time writing it. I pray you people don't hate me for making you read this crap. How many times do I have to apologize. The next chapter I promise will be better, because its one of my favs, and its got a lot of action in it. So it should be more entertaining, especially because I got a big surprise, for you people who are wanting to see the new OC who will eventually become Becker's Girlfriend.**

**Reviews from last chapter:**

**Grace: Hey honey, I hope this chapter was okay for you. Like I told you before hand, it wasn't one of my favs, and this chapter wasn't one of my bests. =(. Mmm…do I just put in the Jamie/Ness parts because you like em? Guess we'll never know :P Yeah, Ness's brother and Lyra, cannot end well. We will just have to find out, whichever way Destiny leads me. Lol. Oh, I bet your intrigued to meet the OC, lol. (Yeah, its enough sucking up lol) Aww, I love you too. Xx**

**Samishiiko: Glad to hear from you. Its okay that you haven't had time to read/review this story, its cool. I understand that you have been busy. Its no trouble whatsoever, I know what you mean about being busy. I have had a few things to deal with, that's how the updates are so slow.**

**And once again, people, I apologize for the late updates, but I know I have finished college, but there is still a lot going on for me outside of fan fiction. I happy that you are all patience enough to wait for my story. Love you all.**

**Once again sorry for the crappy chapter, I will make it all up to you. I promise.**

**Love you all**

**~Selene**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *


	22. The Terror Birds

**IMPORTANT A/N: Normally I would say thank you to all that has reviewed. I will do that later. But this is way more important. (Not that you lot aren't important to me, cause you are) BUT THEY CANCELLED PRIMEVAL!!! They cannot do this to us! It is not fair! I officially hate ITV at this precise moment in time.**

**I quote from a article that I read on the net "If we had known there was any chance of cancellation we would not have left half the cast stranded up a tree in the past" and that it may cause "some frustration to".**

**So, myself and another Primeval crazy fan, has come up with a proposition for you all. If they insist on keeping Primeval cancelled, would anyone like to make a group, who will write their own 4th**** season? Obviously it wouldn't be the same and it would all be fluff, but we could bounce ideas off one another, make it more realistic and we could possibly try and take it where the show would have done? Anyway, it just an idea, but if anyone is interested just send me a PM or something. Also, the other person who came up with the idea is GracieyCullenHarkness, so you can PM her too. **

**We feel it is only fair to keep the Primeval Legacy alive. And if we are the only way to do it, then it is up to us fanfictioners, we have to do it. Its our only chance of keeping Primeval alive in our hearts. For Stephen! For Cutter! For Claudia and Jenny! For the entire cast and team. SO WHO IS WITH US!!**

**If you all love Primeval as much as I know you do, then you will be with us on this. So come on…PM me, I am waiting to hear what you think. We need a name for our group, that is still in the works, Ideas would be helpful. So what you waiting for. Get thinking, and get typing. I want a response.**

**The more responses, the faster the next chapter of this story will be up. Promise.**

* * *

_Primeval - The Beginning - Season 3_

**Chapter Six**

**The Terror Birds**

* * *

"Are you going to enrol Lyra in school over here?"

Ness had asked this question a number of times in the past week and a half, but she just couldn't see her 13 year old cousin lounging around the house, wasting her time, when she could be at school perfecting her education. She wouldn't allow Jamie to do it if she had moved from London, so why should Josh do it to Lyra.

"I have been looking for a good enough school for her, but I cant seem to find any" Josh sighed, he was sitting opposite his sister in the kitchen of her home, a mug of coffee beside him, and the Sunday Times opened in front of him. He had been scanning the same page for over 10 minutes now, and he still had taken any of the words in.

"Are you actually reading that?" Ness asked, looking over the top of her laptop at him

"Not really," Josh answered, as he turned the page.

"So back onto schools," Ness said "There is a local comprehensive school, not that far from here"

"Yeah?" Josh asked

"Yeah," Ness pushed "Its called, CLSG. It means City of London School for Girls"

"Never heard of it,"

"There's a wonder" Ness said sarcastically "You aint been living over here, so you wouldn't have heard of it. Im serious though, Josh…she needs a proper education. This school can give it to her, take her down and have a talk with the head. And do it today"

"Yes, mum," Josh said, as Ness got up from her seat and moved into the kitchen area to clean up her breakfast dish.

She turned to look over her shoulder at her older brother "Your just saying that to get me off your back," she said "Listen Josh, either you take her, or I will. She aint hanging around the house all day with nothing to do. Okay?"

Josh, looked up as his sister fell quiet, he could see the determination in her face, and knew that she wasn't going to drop it "Fine. Okay, I'll take her. But not today, I got things to do."

Ness opened her mouth to say that looking after Lyra should be the first thing on his to-do-list, when she was cut off by the front door opening. She looked up and into the hallway, a smile lightening her features as she saw Connor walk through the door.

"Connor!" she practically yelled, as she threw down the towel in her hand and flew towards the front door, throwing her arms around her friends neck and hugging him tightly. "What you doing here?" she asked, once she had let him go, and stepped back away from him. He was carrying a small covered, metal cage in his hand, and she could distinctively hear yelping and scrapping from inside.

"Sid and Nancy." Connor said "Im staying with Lester at his flat, and was wondering if I could possibly leave these two here for today?"

Ness looked over her shoulder, before sighing and nodded "Yeah sure. Just put them somewhere that Josh or Lyra wont find them"

"Where?" Connor asked

"Uh, my room," Ness said "Neither of them hardly go in there…"

Connor nodded, and hurried upstairs to hide the two Dinosaurs in Ness's room. He returned downstairs and entered the kitchen, to find Ness putting things away and Josh still sitting him is usual place at the table, looking through the morning paper.

"I should…uh, get going," Connor said, awkwardly, motioning to the front door over his shoulder. He didn't know why, but he was awfully uncomfortable around Josh. Maybe because he was Ness's older brother, was the reason that he was uncomfortable, it would probably have been different if he was Ness's younger brother.

"Do you need a ride?" Ness asked, hoping he would say yes, and stay a little longer

"No its okay," Connor said, and Ness looked at him slightly disappointed "Gotta move my stuff in to my…new place" he finished, catching the disappointed look on his friends face. "But I'll see you later? Yeah?"

Ness nodded, "Yeah. I'll see you later," she said looking up, and with a smile, Connor was gone.

"Why do you hang out with such geeks, Ness?" Josh asked, not looking up at her

"What you talking about?" Ness asked, turning her attention back to her brother "Connor isn't a geek!"

"Yeah, so all those Sci-Fi DVDs are yours?" Josh asked, finally looking up at her "You may be a dinosaur freak…but your not into Aliens and crap."

"Okay, maybe Connor likes his aliens, and conspiracies . But that doesn't mean anything, besides, who are you too judge?"

Josh shrugged "Was just wondering. What happened to your sane friends? Like…what are their names?…Sarah and Kim?"

"They moved months ago," Ness answered, turning back to the dishes as she put them away in their appropriate places "After the death of Tom, they moved away. Connor's the only best friend I have left over here,"

"Fair point," Josh mumbled, as he went back to circling appropriate schools in the paper. He knew Ness would kill him, if he didn't enrol Lyra soon.

"Ness! Ness!" came a shout from behind her and she turned to see Jamie running into the house, his clothes covered in dark, almost black mud. She gaped at him in disbelief, he had gone out clean this morning, what the hell had he been doing? His denim jeans and red t-shirt were splashed with mud, his shoes had been already taken off, but he was sliding across the wooden floor towards her, his socks clearly stuffed like cement.

"What have you been doing?" Ness exclaimed, as she caught hold of him, before he slipped and hit himself hard on any of the cupboards "Where have you been?"

"Playing with Jacob and Jesse" Jamie answered happily, as if there was nothing out of the ordinary wrong. Jacob was a new boy on the block, he had moved into number 8, which was across from Ness, he was an only child, and was Jamie's age, if not two or three days older than him. He had become good friends with Jamie and the others, and was considerably one the of gang. And he had only been in England for about a week.

"Where have you been?" Ness asked again, she wanted a straight answer, she had gotten the answer of where he had been

"In Jacob's garden," Jamie said "He has got a pool and we were playing in it, and then we were playing in the garden…"

Ness, looked up at Josh who was staring at Jamie speechless.

"Strip off!" Ness demanded, she was gonna have to bath him and change him before she headed to work, she couldn't, go knowing that Jamie was filthy, besides, if she was taking him with her, then she couldn't take him like this.

"Why?" Jamie asked innocently

"Cause, if your coming with me today, then you got to be clean," Ness explained

"Im coming to work with you?"

Ness nodded, and smiled as Jamie started to undress. Ness, knew how much Jamie enjoyed coming to work with her, and would do anything to come, so if she needed him bathed and dressed in time.

* * *

Half an hour later, Ness was parking beside the SUVs in the underground parking lot of the ARC. She jumped out, and grabbed Jamie as she carried him into the ARC. She smiled at many people on her way in, before pushing open the double doors leading to the Main Operations room, she saw Sarah, Abby and Connor near the Artefact, but she couldn't see Danny or Becker. With a small shrug, she made her way towards her friends.

"How's it going?" she asked

"We just opened the Artefact" Connor said, turning to face her as she appeared at his side

"Connor!"

There was Danny.

Ness looked up and around, she saw Danny on the ramp above them, leading from Lester's office. She had forgotten that he and Becker were tightening up security, especially after Helen's interference and Danny's break in.

"Yo!" Connor said, turning around

"They've seen it!" Danny said,

"Who've seen what?" Ness asked

"Johnson," Danny explained "She knows we've got the Artefact. We've got five minutes"

Ness, looked around at Abby and Sarah wide-eyed.

"Get my bag," Connor said to Sarah, as he grabbed the Artefact. Clutching Jamie close to her, Ness and Abby headed for the doors, as Sarah, Connor and Danny followed.

Running down the hallway, towards the exit, Ness stopped when she heard Becker's voice behind them

"Quinn stop!" Becker yelled

The alarm was blaring, as the team came a stop, and turned to the Captain.

"She's already here," Becker said, coming to a stop beside Ness "All the exits are covered"

"Find me Quinn and the Artefact" this came from an unfamiliar male voice, behind them. Ness turned to look around, as did the others. Johnsons men where already in the building. Thinking fast, Ness pushed open a near-by door and hurried inside.

"In here!" she whispered urgently, pulling the closest person to her through the door. It just so happened to be Becker. Crouching down behind him, she waited for the rest of the team to be in the room. Opposite her was Danny, Sarah and Connor, and behind her was Abby. Jamie was on his knees in front of her, and she was holding onto Becker's arm to keep herself up, if she fell now, she would alert Johnsons men to her and the others.

"Lets go! Move! Move!" said the man's voice outside of the room, Ness looked around at the others, it was a close call, getting into the room.

"I know one exit she wont have covered," Danny said, and Ness looked across at him

Distant shouting could be heard outside of door, and Ness knew that the men were in the Main Ops room.

"Lester's looking for a safe house," Becker said looking around at them all, his attention stopping on Ness and Jamie, as he continued speaking, it was a surprise to Ness, how close she had gotten to Becker in a day. "Whatever you do, don't break cover. We'll find you when its clear"

Exchanging looks, the team nodded, before Becker stood and made it to the door. As he stood Ness, slipped backwards, causing Danny and Connor to each latch onto her before she could fall and cause a massive noise

"Thanks," Ness said quietly, as she stood, and grabbed Jamie's hand

Becker opened the door and looked out, making sure the coast was clear. When it was, he made his way out first, gun raised, he then motioned for them to follow him. Ness, picked up Jamie and went first, she hurried down the hallway to the room Becker was beside, and slipped inside, quietly as the rest hurried in behind her. As Danny made his way to their exit, Ness stood at the door.

"What are you doing?" she asked, as Becker moved back out of the room again

"Im going to stay here, make sure no one follows you" Becker informed her,

"Ness," Danny whispered at her "Come on!"

"Go!" Becker urged her

"Don't do anything stupid!" Ness said to him "Just be careful! This team has lost enough! We cant afford anymore deaths! Understand?"

Becker cracked a smile and nodded "I understand, Ness. I'll be fine"

And unexpectedly, Ness threw her arms around him and hugged him. He was caught off guard, but uneasily wrapped his arm around her waist and hugged her back, before she pulled away and made her way towards Danny and Connor with Jamie.

"Come on," Danny said, and he held out his hand to her

"Go on Jamie," Connor said and he helped the little boy up onto the ladder, Ness followed behind him, she noticed how Connor wasn't making eye contact with her, but she passed it off as she climbed up after her cousin.

Reaching the top, she watched as Jamie was pulled out by Sarah, and hoisted herself up, and beside them, as Danny and Connor followed. They then made their way towards the car. Ness, carrying Jamie the whole way. While Danny talked with the guard, he passed the keys of the car to Connor, who had put down the hood, and caught the keys. Sarah then opened the garage door, and the others climbed in. With Sarah, Abby, Ness and Jamie in the back, it was a little cramped, but they had to suffer to if they wanted to get out of the ARC. There was no way, Ness could take her car this time.

The front gates were packed with Johnsons men, stopping anyone from getting in or out of the ARC. But that didn't stop the team, Danny, silently, continued to drive towards them. He hit the breaks, when the soldiers refused to move.

"Danny, I hope you know what you're doing" Connor said

Danny hit the horn multiple times, but the soldiers refused to move, slamming the breaks he sped up and straight through them, as they threw themselves aside to avoid getting hit. Jamie, who was on Ness's lap, looked over her shoulder and out of the back window.

"Ness," he said pointing out of the window.

Ness looked around, to see a Black SUV following after them "Their coming after us!" she said

* * *

So this was the ARC? This was where her brother worked, she couldn't believe he wouldn't tell her! Why? didn't he trust her with this big secret? This would also explain why Serenity kept running off too at unexpected times of the day, like earlier that week, when they had suddenly became friends, she couldn't stay long, but had to run to work. What was a student doing here? In a government facility. What exactly did they do here?

Here, was where she got her answers.

Following the woman that she had found through the government. The woman who said that she could offer explanation as to why her brother was dead. Up the ramp on the edge of the ARC, to the office above. A man, with dark hair sat at his desk, he was leaning over the phone there, and was talking in annoyance.

"What do you mean the Minister isn't in?" the man said "Did you tell him, it was me?"

"Im afraid he wont be taking your call, James" the woman said, her name was Christine Johnson. "You've been a bad boy"

"What is this about, Christine?" James asked

"All in due time," Christine answered "You haven't met my new colleague…this is Grace. You knew her brother…Stephen? She wants answers on his death."

Christine motioned to the girl beside her. She wore black, skin tight leggings with a dark blue skirt, and long sleeved dark blue shirt, her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail at the base of her neck. Where clearly outlined against her skin, was a small pentagram tattoo.

"Ah, yes Stephen. Of course I met him," James said, surveying Grace "Your brother worked for me…you work for the rival. What a coincidence. Don't you think?"

"I stopped believing in Coincidences a long time ago" Grace murmured, her voice like a soft, delicate touch. "I just want answers on my brother's death. That's all"

"Sorry, Ma'am" said one of the head soldiers "But they got away"

Grace sighed, she didn't know that the ARC team was so efficient. Christine was dead set against them getting out of her grasp. Grace, had believed her, but she could now see that was a poor choice.

"Well, don't just stand there. Find them!" Christine ordered

The solider made a small bow before leaving. He took one of his men, and the two left the ARC. Grace turned to Lester as Christine started speaking, but she wasn't taking anything in. She was over-looking the ARC. And wondering what was so important that Stephen, or Serenity couldn't tell her what was going on here. Was it really that big of a secret?

* * *

"Their still on our tail, Danny" Connor said, from behind, but Ness was too pre-occupied with looking out of the back window. Jamie was lying flat on his stomach on the cover of the boot. Ness's arm hanging over his back, holding onto him, so he wouldn't roll into the back window,

"Danny, what are you doing?"

This made Ness, look up and around. Danny was coming off one lane on the motorway and onto another, the lane, also had a large blue truck makings it way towards them.

"Jamie, get down here, now!" Ness ordered, as she pulled her little cousin off the overhead, behind her and onto her lap. She cradled him close to her chest, as Danny sped up.

"Hold on tight," Danny instructed "This could get a bit lively"

And he sped up towards the truck.

"Danny?" Connor questioned, but didn't get a reply.

As the tyres screeched against the tar mark, Danny swerved around the truck, and out into a free lane. Ness, Abby and Sarah, laughed, as he did so, and Ness looked over her shoulder once more, the Black SUV had been stopped in its tracks, by the truck.

"Yes!" she said "It worked! They've stopped. They cant get through!"

Connor laughed in relief as he turned to Danny, who had a smirk on his face.

The rest of the ride was smoother, no need to race against time, to out run any rival SUVs. It was quiet, except for light thuds of beating music, that were coming from Ness's earphones, that Jamie had in. He was listening to his cousins music again, mostly because, Ness didn't want involved in anything, more than he already was.

Looking up at the sound of a ring, Ness, watched Connor remove his phone.

"The ARC," he said briefly and slid it open.

"At least we know where we are going," Danny said, as he saw the message, before Connor threw his phone out of the window.

"Get rid of your mobiles,"

Ness, sighed. She had only just bought a new phone, she really didn't want to get rid of it.

"But, I just signed a new 18-month contract" Sarah said, but Connor took the phone from her and threw it out of the window.

"They can trace it," Ness said, as she passed hers to Connor, as he too, threw it out of the window. Abby's and Danny's following. "This is getting unbelievable," she added as she sat back "That's the third phone, I have had to buy, since I started this job!"

* * *

Meanwhile back at the ARC, Grace now stood, overlooking the Detector. She still didn't understand what the ARC was for, she didn't even know what it meant. She made a mental note to ask Christine to explain everything later, in the day.

Movement was heard from beside her, and she turned, her breath catching in her throat. The most dark-haired, handsomest man was standing beside her, he literally was perfection. He was apart of the ARC staff, why didn't Johnsons men look anything like him? She would gradually join up, if he was there. Just to be near him.

"You do realize this isn't personal, Captain?" Christine asked

So he was a captain too? Grace thought, he was so much better looking than Captain Wilder. That was a true fact.

"Its purely a question of national security" Christine finished, but Grace had barely heard her, she was too deeply involved in watching the Captain of the ARC.

"Of course, ma'am" he answered

His voice deep, a shiver run up her spine at his voice. It was delicious, she had to admit. Everything about him was. Perfection. His face, his hair, his eyes, his lips and his voice. Why weren't all men like him? A gift from god, that's what he was. All she needed was a name.

"I've looked at your file, Becker." Christine said

There it was. Captain Becker.

"You're a good solider," Christine continued "I am your Commanding Officer now. I assume there is no conflict of loyalties?"

"None at all" Becker answered, in the same deep voice, that caused Grace's heart to beat twice as fast

"Find me the Artefact, and you're looking at a rapid promotion" Christine explained.

Grace turned ever so slightly and caught the sight of Christine's eyes, drinking in Becker's form. The woman was helping her get answers on her brother's death, but there was no way, shape or form, that she was getting at Becker. Becker was too…perfect for Christine.

"I'll do my best," the Captain said

Oh, there went her heart again. Skipping two thumps at his voice. God, he would be the death of her. His eyes connected with hers, and her heart rate increased, as she had turn away, to avoid him seeing the deep blush that was rising in her cheeks,

* * *

Reaching their destination, the team were met with an iron gate. Danny slowed to a stop.

"Something tells me this safe house hasn't been used in years," Danny said, as he and Connor climbed out, leaving the girls and Jamie in the back of the car. "Thanks a lot Lester, this place looks terrific"

Ness, watched for the windscreen, as Connor and Danny reached the gate, before turning to one another with a grin. Connor returned to the front of the car, and pulled at the wire on the front. He then returned to Danny, the cord following from his attachment. They tied it to chain around the gates, and each returned to their seats.

Danny reversed the car, ripping the gates away from their posts. It didn't seem too hard, seeing as they were rusted away with age anyway.

They then entered the woods, at a slow pace. Before parking, a little away from the edge, leading out of the trees, into a clearing.

Opening the back door, Ness placed Connor on the floor as she climbed out, Abby following after her, she then took Jamie's hand tightly in her own, and followed after the others, towards the edge of the clearing, in which a wooden cabin was placed.

"It was never gonna be a four-star hotel, was it?" Danny asked, as the others crowded around him, over-looking the cabin. Ness, smiled at the home, it looked cute, for a couple who loved the outdoors, perhaps.

They made it to the cabin, Jamie was once again in Ness's arms, and she was finally starting to realize how heavy her cousin was getting. He wasn't a baby anymore, and before long, she wouldn't be able to carry him. He was still listening to music, his head resting against her shoulder, she was sure, that he would be sleeping in a matter of minutes.

Danny was looking through the window, and Sarah was at the door. She twisted the handle but it didn't budge.

"Is it locked?" Abby asked, as Sarah returned to their side

"Yeah," Sarah answered

Connor, who was beside Ness, stopped to pick up a brick that was at their feet. He tossed it lightly in his hands, before heading towards the window. "Leave this to me," he said, but before he could, throwing the stone, Danny hurried past him, and kicked open the door.

"That's one way to get inside," Ness mumbled

"The only part of being a copper I enjoyed," Danny said, and Ness laughed softly "Come on," he said, and he led the way into the lodge.

It was like stepping out of 21st Century, and into 40s. There were candles around the, old clippings from journals, diaries, pictures littered the small table. Ness, placed Jamie down onto one of the chairs near the table, and picked up a handful of papers, as she looked through them. They didn't make any sense, it was like they were in a foreign language. But it was old English or Welsh, or something.

Giving up, she placed the papers back on the table and moved towards the edge of a bookshelf that held many other journals. But most shelves had tins of corn beef and other items. Ness, wrinkled her nose, this wasn't going to be fun. Turning from the bookshelf, she looked towards Connor who was picking up a small loaf of bread, it hadn't been touched. There were dinner plates on the table, like at least four or more people were about to sit down for dinner. This was all confusing, who had been here last?

Sunlight streamed through the back windows, as Abby and Danny lifted up the covers, Ness raised her hand, to protect her eyes from the glare. There wasn't much of a view, just the surrounding woods of the forest.

The bread, in which Connor had raised, crumbled at the slightest touch. Turning to dust in his hand and seeping through onto the plate underneath.

"Urgh," Connor said, as he made his way towards Ness, who was standing surveying the room, her back towards the door. He stopped behind her, as she lay her head back against his shoulder and looked up at him. Beside them was a switch, probably for the lights. Connor flipped it, but nothing happened. "Well, there's no power"

Ness sighed as she looked up at him, and he down at her. A small smile crossing her lips.

"Its gonna be like Christmas up your gran's" Connor said, looking away from her, chuckling as he did so "Please. God, no one mention Charades"

Ness, rolled her eyes, although she couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips, and she pushed off away from Connor, back towards Jamie, who was staring out of the near window in boredom. She should have left him at home with Josh, at least he could have gone out to play with his friends, instead of on the run with her and the others.

"Im gonna get some wood for the fire," Connor said, and he headed for the door

After Connor had left, so did Danny and Abby. They were going to set up a small trip wire, to alert them anyone who was up here. It was an early warning system. Ness, thought it would be a great idea, it would help if any of Johnson's men appeared up here.

Back inside the Lodge, Sarah was walking around the place, as Jamie lay on the table, his head in his arms, and Ness was sitting beside him, looking through the papers on the desk once more. Sarah had said something, and Ness looked up.

"Did you say something?" Ness asked, looking up from the parchment in front of her

"Mhm?" Sarah said, turning to look at her "Oh, I said, uh, It's like they thought that they were coming straight back, at any minute"

"Yeah," Ness said, taking in the table that Sarah was standing at "Everything has been set out, like they were readying themselves for dinner…or supper…as they called it back then"

Sarah chuckled and turned in Ness's direction, to see her getting up, Ness made her way back to the book shelf and pulled down a number of tins of corn beef.

"We aint got anything to eat," Sarah said, striking up a conversation

"We got corn beef," Ness said, throwing a tin at her friend and placing the rest on the table.

"Urgh," Sarah said, "I don't even like this stuff"

"Its probably passed its expiry date, anyway" Ness said, as she made her way towards the back of the lodge, she heard the door open, and Sarah start talking about the tins of food.

"Where's Ness?" Danny asked

"Back here," Ness answered, sticking her hand around the corner and waving, before gasping. "Sarah, Abby," she said, sticking her head around "Look at this,"

She withdrew, and returned carrying three coat-hangers with dresses on them. One was a floor length red halter strap dress. The other a blue, to the knee shimmering strap dress.. The third was taffeta mermaid gown with a strapless, beaded neckline onto the cascading, draped torso.

"Wow," Abby and Sarah breathed, as Ness returned the dresses to the back of the lodge, as she was about to place them on the hooks she had found them on, soft music could be heard from a distance. Ness, froze mid-step and turned to look at the others, they were all looking just as confused if not nervous as she was. Jamie was half-way out of his chair and by her side in an instant.

"Connor," Ness mumbled, and she placed the dresses back on the hooks, and was out of the door like lightening. Jamie at her side. It was a surprise that he could keep up with her. Rounding the back of the lodge, Abby, Sarah and Danny had caught up with Ness and Jamie, and they found themselves facing a bunker. Ness stopped, and picked up Jamie, the images of Leek's bunker floated into her minds eye.

_This isn't the place Ness. Jamie is safe._ she said to herself, and took the first step forward. When she knew that she was safe, she entered the bunker, to find Connor on his back, with a skeleton on top of him.

"Get it off me!" Connor was saying, Danny, who was in behind Ness, pulled the skeleton off of him and he quickly got to his feet, shaking his head and hands.

"What are you doing?" Ness asked

"What?" Connor asked, and Ness could hear the slight attitude behind the question, but she didn't say anything about it "I just opened the door and it fell out on me"

"He must have gotten trapped inside" Danny said

"Looks like some sort of viewing room" Ness commented looking around

Connor brushed past her, and pulled at the cord on the machine behind them. The music that was heard earlier could be heard once more, it was coming from a record player. Ness, not wanting to argue with Connor today, turned to Danny as he pulled up a diary of sorts and flipped through it.

"Look, its written in some sort of code," Danny said, as Ness and Sarah crowded around him. Sarah took the book, and looked at the pages "Can you crack it?" he asked her

"Course I can," Sarah answered, and Ness smiled. At least she didn't have to worry about the codes, she had enough to do with worrying over Jamie.

"What happened here?" Abby asked "Where did they all go?"

* * *

"Dad! Dad!" Lyra called as she flew down the stairs and into the living room, of her aunts house. Her father was sitting, in the middle of the room, a few of his mates around. There were beer bottles and cans all over the coffee table, and Josh, was sitting at the head. If no one knew that he was 31, they would say that he was a 16 year old in a adults body.

"What is it dear?" Josh asked, he had completely forgotten that his daughter was here

"There is something yelping, in Auntie Ness's room," Lyra said

"She probably forgot to close her window sweetheart," Josh said, trying to get back into his game of poker "Its probably just the wind"

"But there is no wind, dad!" Lyra said indignantly, stamping her foot down like a 5-year-old that couldn't get her own way.

Josh sighed, and got to his feet, before following his daughter upstairs, and into his sisters room. "There is nothing in here Lyra," he said, almost mad that she had called him away from his game. As he was returning to the door, there came a yelping noise, and he turned and looked around, a small, chubby, pale grey and brown patched creature was standing in the middle of the room, wagging his tail at him and Lyra.

"Aww," Lyra cooed, as she made her way forward, but was stopped when Josh, placed a hand on her shoulder

"Lyra, stay back," Josh ordered

"But he's cute,"

"I said stay back!"

Lyra, knowing what her father was like after drink did has told as she watched him stoop down to grab the creature. She bit back a giggle as the creature leapt out of his way and disappeared under the bed.

"Come here!" Josh said, as he pushed back the bed and stumbled slightly when he saw that there was two of them "What the hell is Ness, playing at keeping these things in the house. What the hell are they?"

Lyra didn't answer, mostly because she didn't know. She just disappeared into her room, when Josh appeared on the landing carrying the two creatures in his hands. She heard him disappear downstairs, before there came the slamming of a door. Lyra jumped, and jumped again when she heard her name being called. Her father always seemed nasty after he'd had a drink.

"Lyra!"

Timidly, Lyra made her way to top of the stairs "Yes, dad?"

"You stay in your room!" Josh ordered her "You don't come out. Understand?"

"Yes daddy," she said and hurried back to her room. She jumped onto the her aunt had set up for her, and grabbed the teddy her mother had given her when she 5-years-old, and she cuddled it close to her. She had only been living with Ness, for about a week, and she wondered where she was, because when Ness was around, Josh, didn't drink.

* * *

Forties dance music could be heard from the record player in the corner, Connor was standing near it, and despite the fact that he seemed to be mad at her, he made his way slowly towards her and held out his hand.

"Ness?" he said

A small smile slithered onto her face, and Ness took his hand as he spun her around. She laughed, as she continued spinning, before stopping and taking his hand again, on, her free hand on his shoulder, as his rested on her waist. They continued to sway together around the room, a permanent smile on Ness's face. She looked into the deep brown pools of her best friend and laughed, as he smiled at her.

"Guys listen to this," Sarah said, and Ness stopped twirling around as she and Connor made their way towards her, Danny and Abby appearing behind them. Jamie was already sitting beside Sarah, but he wasn't listening he was listening to Ness's I-pod. "'There's no one left. The other's are all dead. God, help me, its happening again, their here -' And that's where it ends"

"Who's here?" Ness asked,

The record scratched behind them, and Ness jumped as she turned to look at Connor, who smiled sheepishly and apologized before moving to turn the record over.

"It was written by a Professor John Morton" Sarah exclaimed "He was a military scientist who came here with his team to do meteorological tests but then…Then something happened. They found something in the woods, but Morton doesn't say what"

Connor had returned, but instead of music starting to play, a creature screeching did. Everyone looked up at the record, as Danny, made his way towards it and pulled the record up, before looking at the others.

"That's some kind of birds distress call," Abby said

"What type of bird would make that kind of sound?" Sarah asked

"I don't know," Abby said, and Ness shrugged as everyone turned to look at her. Jamie was once again in her arms, his head buried in her shoulder, he too was wearing old clothing, it was a surprise that the dinner jackets that were in the lodge, were fitted for a child. What were the odds of that?

Suddenly there was a rattling of tin cans, and everyone looked around towards the front of the lodge

"it's the trip wire," Danny said

"Have they found us?" Ness asked

"Get round the back," Danny ordered, and Abby and Sarah hurried out the back, Ness looked at Connor

"Go on. We'll catch you up" Connor said to her, and pushed her towards the door. Reluctantly she followed Abby and Sarah out of the back with Jamie.

"Abby! Sarah!" she said, as she followed them

"Go!" Connor said, and Ness disappeared.

"Hide in the bunker," Abby said

Ness nearly crashed into the back of them as they stopped, "What?" she asked, and looked up gasping. There in front of the was an anomaly. "Get to the car," she said, and they turned and hurried back to the silver SUV.

"Get in the car! Get in the car!"

Ness looked up as she stopped by the car, Connor was running full out towards them. "Get in the car! it's a creature"

"Okay" Sarah said, and Ness pulled open the passenger side door as she clambered in. Jamie on her lap. Connor got in beside her, Sarah and Abby in the back. But where was Danny?

There was distant screeching, and Connor started the car, going slowly at first, as Danny was running towards them in the rear view mirror.

"Go!, go, go, go!" Danny said, through the back window.

Connor put his foot down and sped through the forest. The screeching growing louder each second.

"Ness, what is it?" Jamie asked

And Ness looked down at him, terror evident in his eyes.

"Nothing baby," she said softly "Close your eyes, and think of your happy place. It'll be over soon. I promise" and she looked and out of the front window. Could she have planned a more perfect day, to bring Jamie to work with her? _I swear if we get out of this alive, im gonna kill Christine Johnson._ she thought as Connor sped up faster.

"Where's it gone?" Connor asked, looking around.

Ness, looked over at her friend and screamed "Look out!"

A creature had just smashed into the driver's side window, shattering the glass. She raised her hand protectively, to stop the glass from hitting Jamie. The sudden impact, caused Connor to swerve slightly, before he regained control.

"You okay?" he asked

"Yeah" the three girls answered, as Jamie whimpered slightly in Ness's arms, and she felt her heart break. He was scared.

"I'll get you home Jamie," she said, softly, picking him up slightly and holding him close to her "I'll get you home. I promise. Be a brave boy for me,"

"I cant see it!" Connor said, looking around, but the bird was gone.

"Its behind us!" Sarah said "Danny!"

"Connor, drive faster!" Abby yelled from the back

"Put your foot down!" Ness, said from the front seat

Connor threw the gear stick into 3rd gear, and slammed his foot down, the car sped up. Before calm to a slamming stop. The bird hit the back of the car, and disappeared. It reappeared, in front of the car, causing Connor to swerve hard to miss hitting it. It send Abby and Sarah into the side of the car in the back, and Ness to slide sideways in her seat towards Connor. Jamie still protectively clutched to her chest. Danny, unfortunately, who was stuck on the back of the car, ended up hanging of the side. The bird still in pursue after them.

"Oh my god," Connor said, looking around at the back window "I think I just killed Danny"

"Danny!" Sarah said, and Ness, looked around after she had seated herself back up.

"Danny!" she said, happy that he was okay.

"Well done mate," Connor said, and Ness looked to see that he was looking behind him. Jamie's screams caused her to whip around.

"Connor!" she screamed, Abby, Sarah and Connor whipped around, but it was too late. The branch of the fallen oak, and crashed through the front screen. It had crashed straight through, into the passengers side and head onto the back. Ness, who had turned her back towards the branch, was huddled over Jamie, her eyes clenched shut tightly, against the throbbing pain that was issuing from her shoulder. She had been hit by the branch, and it wasn't helping, being pinned against the car door.

"Ness?" Jamie said looking up at his cousin "Ness? What is it?" he asked, his voice sounding scared

Ness opened her eyes and looked down at him, her blue eyes sparkling with tears. "Its nothing baby," she said "Im okay,"

The back door opened behind her and she looked up, to see Abby opening her door carefully. She took Jamie, before helping Ness out of the car, carefully. Ness winced as she flexed her shoulders, as immense pain shot through her upper back. Something had definitely gone wrong.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked, as the two made their way around to the front of the car

"I am," Abby said "And Jamie is…but I don't think Ness is"

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked, as Ness made her way towards Connor, and reached into the car to turn him towards her.

"Connor?" she said "Connor, speak to me"

But Connor's eyes were closed, and blood was trickling down from his forehead. She brushed her hand against his face softly as she stared at him. "Connor," she whispered.

Screeching could be heard in the distance, but she didn't care, she wanted her friend to wake up.

"Ness," Danny said, and he pulled her to face him, she hissed in pain and glared at him "We're never gonna be able to out run it. Okay?"

Ness was still looking at Connor as Danny spoke, she looked back around at him when he stopped "You four, you get back to the lodge. it's the only place we might be safe. I'll look after him," he added speaking about Connor "I promise. All right? Now, go. Go, go. Protect Jamie!"

Ness, looked back at him and then at her cousin, who was staring at her in terror. She reached out for him, ignoring the searing pain in her shoulder, and she took him from Abby.

"Connor!" she said, before Abby grabbed her hand and pulled her behind her.

"Come on!" Sarah said, and the three girls and Jamie headed back into the woods towards the Lodge.

Once again, pain shot through her shoulder, as Ness cringed away from it, she couldn't deal with it right now, she more pressing worries, like getting Jamie out of harms way..

"I know its this way," Abby said, breaking Ness from her thoughts of worry, Ness looked up to see Abby helping Sarah across a wooden log, separating the two grounds between them. As they ran, Ness's dress got caught on the brambles of the forests, she fell forward, but threw up her free hand to keep from falling, unfortunately it was bad shoulder that took the impact.

"Argh," she said, "Great for dancing. Not so great for cross-country" and she set Jamie down, before ripping the bottom of her dress, so that it came to just above her knees, luckily she had black leggings on underneath, she then picked Jamie back up and she, Abby and Sarah continued, the other two and copied her actions by ripping their dresses too.

After a mere three or four steps, the girls stopped and looked around. Clucking could be heard from near by, this told them that there was more than one creature.

"There's more of them" Sarah said

Chirping could be heard from behind them, and Ness turned as Jamie screamed and pointed. There was one of the birds coming towards them. "Run!" she said, as she hurried out towards the clearing and into a field of bamboo sticks. "Jamie, hide" she said setting him down, and telling him to crawl, just as she, Abby and Sarah followed him.

Near to the middle, they stopped, and Ness pulled Jamie towards her, to stop him from going any further.

"I think they've gone," Abby said, and together the three girls stood, Jamie was clutching Ness's hand tightly, she thought that if he carried on, he would break it.

More clucking was heard, and the three spun around. There was an entire herd of the birds standing behind them

"Oh no," Abby said

One of the birds turned in their direction, and let out a loud screech "Run!" Ness said, and once again took of running, her hand tightly wrapped around Jamie's. She picked him up, halfway back into the trees, but never slowed her pace.

Coming out of the trees once more, Ness saw Connor and Danny ahead of them, standing in the middle of a empty field. She started forward, as Sarah called out to Danny.

"Danny!" Sarah called

The two men stopped and turned

"Woah! Stop!" Danny said

"Stop!" Connor repeated

The three stopped short, confused one what was wrong

"it's a minefield" Danny explained

"Oh my God," Ness whispered, as she looked around, "That would explain the small tufts of grass"

There was a squawking from behind them, and Ness looked over her shoulder the birds were getting closer. Well, one of them was.

"How was your hopscotch at School?" Sarah asked

"You know what," Ness and Abby said "Pretty good actually"

And they started out into the field. They could hear Connor and Danny, calling out advice on where not to stand and everything from ahead. Ness looked up once, as she crossed over from behind Sarah and Abby, and headed towards Connor, who held his hand out for her. She took it, and he pulled her to him. As Sarah and Abby reached Danny.

"Okay" Danny said

"Lets go!" Connor said, and together to group turned and continued, for Danny stopped them again

"Go to the Lodge." Danny said "Go!"

They had just made it into the trees, when they heard Danny whistle, and then an explosion. Sarah turned to see if Danny was okay, by the trees obscured her view.

"He'll be fine," Ness promised her "Come on…we have to get to the lodge"

"Your not going anywhere" said a voice, and Ness looked up to see Johnsons men standing in front of her, well at least two of them.

Damn. They had been caught.

In the hand of what seemed to be the captain, was the artefact. So they had been to the lodge. That's how they had known they would be here. And all they really had to do was follow the screeches of the birds, and their screams of terror.

Danny was running towards them, from behind, and Ness had taken a step forward. She was always one to try her luck, especially if she had Jamie with her.

"Stay where you are." The solider said to her as he raised the artefact at her "You're under arrest"

Ness stopped and backed up into Connor.

"What was the explosion?" the solider asked again

"It was a creature" Danny informed them

"You have to get us out of here." Connor said "Please"

"Mate, there is more of them" Danny said

"All in good time"

They weren't getting out of the there. The solider was stalling.

Movement caught Ness's eye and she looked up to see that a creature had found them. Probably followed the explosion of its comrade. It was closing in on the soldiers before them. Ness tensed, as she pulled Jamie behind her. He had been set down, mostly because, the strain on her back was making the pain more intense. She felt Connor move to grab Jamie's shoulder, and she made sure that he couldn't see the bird. Today was enough to give him nightmares, and she was sure that he would get them.

"Trust me, we need to hurry" Danny said, he hadn't seen the bird yet

"Shut up!" The solider ordered, and it took a lot of restraint, for Ness not to bite back a retort

Soon, Ness, Connor, Abby, Sarah and Danny had noticed the bird. The soldiers hadn't, although there was soft clucking coming from it.

"What are you looking at?" the Solider asked

The young man, that was with him, turned and screamed as the bird latched onto him. He didn't have a chance to fire any rounds, he was dead before he even hit the floor. The sound of flesh being ripped from the bones, filled the air, and Ness cringed. The first man, holding the artefact let it drop, as he scrambled back to the black SUV behind him. Connor made a dive for the artefact, ending up in the middle of the path.

"Connor!" Ness screamed "Look out!"

Ness dived aside, pushing Jamie with her, as Connor rolled sideways into her. His arm around her waist as she buried Jamie into her chest as she huddled over him. Connor, huddled over her protectively. The car, drove past the place they had been moments ago, and hit another mine that had been hidden beneath the leaves. The Black SUV exploded, with the solider that was inside.

The bird above them had been hit part of the exploded car. It had sliced straight through its neck, decapitating it.

"Ness," Abby yelled as she and Sarah were pushed forward towards the lodge

"Connor!" Danny called

"Jamie!" Sarah called, and looked briefly over her shoulder to see that her friends were following. Connor had Jamie in his arms as they ran, and Ness's left hand was on her right shoulder, her face a look of terror and pain. What was wrong?

* * *

Once back in the lodge, Abby, Sarah and Ness set about lowering the shields on the windows. As Danny locked the door. Connor was throwing plank after plank into the main room, but Ness didn't dare ask why, there was no time for explanations. They needed to keep themselves safe first. Jamie was beside Ness the entire time, is entire small frame shaking. Ness, was feeling guilt bubbling inside her for bringing him along today, and couldn't wait to get him home and away from this place. She really was gonna kill Christine after today.

Once all the windows had been covered, Ness stood in the back of the room with Jamie. Abby and Sarah were with the boys, but Danny had told Ness to stay back, mostly because of Jamie. He had only been apart of the team for a little while, and he had already seen how protective Ness was. She really was the heart of the team. The protector of sorts.

"You never know," Connor was saying, Ness was leaning against the wall leading from the main room into the back, her hand on her shoulder still, her head lying against the wall. "Maybe the explosions just, uh, scared them all off"

"More than likely," Ness said, her voice a filled with pain "they're gonna be gathering somewhere"

"Like Hyenas preparing to seal a kill" Abby finished, as Connor made his way towards Ness.

"Are you okay?" he asked, touching her shoulder softly, she winced, and pulled back "Sorry,"

Ness shook her head "Its okay. Not your fault"

Even though it was Connor's fault, for not watching where he was driving, Ness couldn't blame him. She loved him too much. The pain in her shoulder would soon subside. She hoped.

Suddenly the whole house shook. There was crashing sounds from outside. They had been found. Jamie whimpered again, and Ness was at his side in seconds, not really caring about her shoulder, she would sort it out once they got home. Suddenly there was an explosion, and the door that Abby had been sealing up was blown backwards along with her.

"Abby!" Ness yelled

"Are you okay?" Connor asked, as he helped her to her feet

"Yeah" Abby answered, as she made her way towards Ness with Sarah. Things had just become a whole lot more difficult. Not only did they have to keep themselves and Jamie safe. But they had to keep birds, equipped with razor beaks and talons out of a wooden house. It was practically mission impossible. How on earth could they do that? It didn't matter about the how…they had to. Their lives depended on it.

* * *

Grabbing the nearest weapon, Ness passed one to Abby and another to Sarah, as the stood in a tight circle in the back of the room, each facing a possible entrance to the Lodge. Poor Jamie, was stuck protectively between them, he was holding tightly onto Ness's dress, although he had stopped shaking, his face was a picture of terror, like something straight out of a horror movie.

There was frantic screeching, coming for every angle outside of the house. The wooden walls were being slashed at and crumbling down around them, talons and beaks were slashing into the area of the lodge, and sudden harsh swipes of wood on beaks were being made by the girls, Danny and Connor. Sarah's screams could be heard as another set of talons ripped at the side of the house.

Sarah's side, was so far pulled apart that the birds only had one more rip and they would get in.

"Cover it up!" Ness yelled "The wardrobe!"

And Danny and Connor pushed the wardrobe towards them

"Sarah! Move!" Ness yelled again

Sarah did as told, and Danny and Connor managed to get the wardrobe covering the damaged part of the wall. Abby, Ness and Sarah were leaning against it. The door leading to the main room, was being pushed in, meaning that the creatures had gotten into that part of the home. They were trapped.

Suddenly everything ceased. The walls stopped moving and the birds seemed to have disappeared.

Ness, looked around at the others, the same confusion she was feeling was written all over their faces. What was going on? What was happening?

"Connor, talk to me" Danny said, he was surveying the outside of the lodge, through the gaps in the wooden walls.

"I don't know where they have gone," Connor answered, and Ness looked over at him, he was staring straight at her, and she stared back at him fearfully, her arm wrapped tightly around Jamie.

Then it all happened again, the screeching, the ripping, and destroying of the house. Danny and Connor were now lying against the wardrobe as the girls, tried their best to keep the creatures at bay beyond the boards.

"I gotta go back in that room" Danny said

"You're kidding?" Connor asked

"No"

"No?"

But Danny was already towards the door, that Ness was pushing against

"What you doing?" she asked, as Connor pulled her back, but Danny was already through the door

"The record," he was saying as he was opening the door "Its our only chance."

"Help me out!" Connor said, as Sarah and Abby moved back towards the wardrobe

As Connor moved Ness back towards the Wardrobe, Connor pulled open the door as Danny re-entered the other room, and Connor slammed the door shut behind him.

"Danny!"

Sarah screamed

"What are you doing?" Ness asked, when Danny had reappeared

"I got an idea" Danny said, showing them the record "I've got to get, to the bunker" and he hopped up onto a near by table, and pushed open the only sealed window in the lodge. Before hauling himself up and onto the roof.

"Connor!" Ness said, as the wardrobe started to move. Connor squeezed in beside Ness and Sarah and pushed with all his might against the wardrobe. By this time, Jamie was screaming crying, tears bounding down his face. Ness's arm still wrapped around him, as she pushed against the wardrobe.

Danny had gone for a mere 30 seconds, if that, when his yells could be heard from outside. Yells of one name. Connor.

"Connor!" Danny yelled in vain "Connor! Do something!"

"Come on" Connor said, after he had dropped down from the table, he had used to see what was happening outside. He didn't say what was wrong, just moved aside the wardrobe, and jumped out if the broken wall beyond. The girls could hear him screaming and yelling just beyond the walls.

"Hey!" Connor was shouting "Over here! Over here! Im so much more tastier than him"

"Connor!" Danny's yells filled the mayhem

"Come over here," Connor resumed shouting "Its dinner time"

Screeching was heard, this time louder, alerting the girl s that the birds were closer to the house.

"Connor!" Danny yelled

Ness could hear Connor's yells, and she looked up and around. Where was he? Her friend. He had better not have left her, he promised he wouldn't. She could hear the screeching and the yells of her friend, and she couldn't help but jump to conclusions.

"Connor!" she yelled, her voice breaking

"Connor!" Jamie cried

For a moment all was quiet, except for the yells of Connor and the screeching of the birds. Then, the house was the prime target again. Shattering, tearing and ripping of the wooden boards, that's all the could be heard. They needed to get out. Fast!

Looking up, Ness looked towards the window. It was their only way out.

"Come on" she said as she started "Abby, im gonna climb up first. Pass Jamie to me, and then follow, okay?"

Abby nodded, as she turned to Jamie. Ness, then started to climb, once she was out on the roof, she turned had pulled her little cousin, up through the window with her. She then moved them to the side, as Abby started to climb. But Abby never appeared. Ness looked back to see she had fallen, but it was too late for any sudden movements, the birds had already gotten into the house.

She noticed the girls moving forward, but she didn't see to where.

"Abby!" Ness yelled "Sarah! We're slipping!"

It was true. Her feet were sliding down the iron grate on top of the roof, she kept pulling herself back up, but it was no use, she would just slide down minutes later again.

Seconds ticked by, and the roof was starting to be broken in. The birds knew she was up there, and were trying to cause the roof to crumble in, it was their only way at her. Jamie screamed, his face wet with tears, but he couldn't stop crying. And she was one the verge of tears, but she held them back, she couldn't cry, not now. Not in front of Jamie. If she fell apart, then she couldn't protect him.

"Abby! Sarah!" she yelled again, but it was no use. Even if they had managed to get away from the birds, how could they get to her without getting caught? It was a no win situation.

It then happened. The screeching they had heard from the birds, was louder, and Ness knew that Danny had made it to the Bunker? But at what price? Connor's life. For all she knew Connor was dead! She prayed that he wasn't. The screeching was echoing, hitting the trees and re-bounding backwards, its echoes followed for miles, and if anyone had been in the forest at the time, would be able to hear it. Ness was sure of that.

Soon, all was quiet again. The birds had gone. Probably back to the Bunker.

"Ness?"

She looked down almost immediately, and nearly fell with surprise. Connor was beneath her with Abby and Sarah. A smile came to her lips as she saw him and her smile was reflected on him.

"Pass down Jamie," Connor said, and carefully, Ness passed Jamie down to Connor at the lower edge of the roof, before she slipped down herself. Connor caught her as she stumbled, and she didn't wait a second, before she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"I thought I'd lost you," she said softly, as he held her tightly too

"Didn't we promise each other that we wouldn't leave one another?" Connor asked

Ness laughed, and nodded. When she and Connor were kids, they had made a pact to never leave one another without probable cause. And they had managed to stick to it, even into adult years.

"Yeah" Ness said "We did"

"Come on, lets find Danny" Sarah said, as Ness pulled away from Connor and picked up Jamie, who buried his head in her shoulder. She lay her head against his back and she carried him towards the Bunker.

They entered to find it was deserted, a little turned upside down, from the rampaging birds, but still deserted. Danny was no where to be found, plus the anomaly had closed.

"Danny" Connor said

Sarah had picked up a white strap from the machine beside them, it had been the belt to Danny's clothing.

The door clanged open behind them, and they team turned. There stood Danny. Ness, sighed in relief, they had already lost so many members, they couldn't deal with anymore.

"Anyone got a belt?" Danny asked "These trousers are a nightmare"

The others laughed, mostly in relief.

"Oh! Im not bothered" Connor said

"Good idea to use the record to attract the birds" Ness said, and she followed Danny back out of the Bunker and towards the now ruined lodge.

"Im just chuffed you care so much, Connor" Danny said

"What?" Connor asked, and Ness turned to smile at him. Jamie still cuddled into her shoulder, she was sure he had gone to sleep. And she wouldn't have blamed him, crying as hard as he had, today, was enough to put anyone to sleep.

Guns cocking was the next sound they heard, and a familiar voice.

"You're all under arrest"

Ness, looked up to see Becker standing above them his gun pointed at them. She stared at him in utter betrayal.

"Oh, you've got to be joking" Danny said, looking around. Ness noticed more of Johnsons men moving in on them, but her eyes never left Becker's.

"My orders are to take you back to the ARC" Becker said "Im authorised to use deadly force if I have to"

"Like that's gonna work!" Ness shot back, she couldn't help it "You've see what I can do Becker!"

"You're Johnsons man now?" Connor asked

"Im just following orders" Becker answered, although he was staring at Ness as he said it. It was like he was trying to communicate with her, but Ness was missing the bigger picture, cause all she could think was that Becker had betrayed them.

"Like a good little solider boy" Danny said

"Where's the Artefact?" Becker asked

Finally Ness tore her eyes away from Becker and turned to look at Connor, this wasn't happening.

* * *

Once back at the ARC, Ness stood leaning against the cool window pane, Jamie was asleep in Connor's arms, his head rested against her friends shoulder. His eyes closed in a peaceful slumber. She was pressed against the railing and the window, by Connor and Abby, cause she had nearly ripped Christine apart when she had entered the room. And although she was pressed against the windowpane, she was still fuming. The team could see that.

"Excellent work, Captain" Christine said, from Lester's chair "I can see you're a man of real potential"

What also made Ness fume was the fact that across from her, stood none other than Grace Hart. She was looking down at her feet, but Ness's eyes were glaring heatedly into her. But the girl still didn't look up. Ness, couldn't believe that she had fallen into the trap of sweet innocent Grace Hart. She thought she was different, but she couldn't have been, if she was here, lined with Christine's people..

"Very kind, madam" Becker said

"I think im gonna be sick," Danny said, and Ness couldn't help but laugh and crack a smile

"I'd have a little more respect if I were you, Quinn" Christine said "You're looking at a serious charge of stealing government property"

"Last time we checked," Ness said, not being able to control her self once more "The Artefact was in our care! So how can we be charged for stealing it?"

"It started off in Government hands!" Christine answered

"Not as far as we're concerned it wasn't" Ness muttered "You're men failed to retrieve it. Helen Cutter found it and Nick Cutter left it for us to find. With all good reason…its ours!"

Christine opened to mouth to answer, when Lester chose that moment to enter the room.

"Hello Christine," he said, like it was nothing

"You're not authorised to enter in this facility, James" Christine said, somewhat surprised

"I think your sitting in my chair" James said, as if he hadn't heard a word Christine had said

"Captain," Christine said turning to Becker "would you mind escorting this troublesome man from the building?"

"Im afraid he cant do that ma'am," said a quiet voice from the corner. It was Grace. Everyone in the room turned to face her, and she approached the desk placing a small hand-held recorder on the table.

"What is this?" Christine asked her

Grace pressed play, and Christine's voice echoed out of the device.

'_The Minister is a imbecile who can barely blow his own nose. Do you really think im going to let a white hall glove puppet with the IQ of a root vegetable tell me how to do my Job?"_

The tape cut off, and Ness looked at Connor with a grin on her face.

"Yes, your so-called trusted recruit, recorded it and I sent a copy to white hall" James said "Oh, that reminds me. The Minister wants to see you. Actually, he did seem a little upset"

Ness met Grace's eye, and smiled at her, looks of anger gone from her face. She would get answers as to why, later.

"Christine." James continued "I did tell you it wasn't over"

"No, James" Christine said as she put the artefact down "I assure you its not"

As Christine got up from her seat, Danny started whistling, before clicking his tongue. Ness, bit her lip, to keep from laughing although she couldn't help the grin. Christine was now standing in front of her, she looked at Lester, and Becker, before turning to Grace, and then left. The team burst into laughter as she did.

Pulling away from Connor and Abby, Ness threw her arms around Becker, taking him by surprise once more, she then leaned up kiss his cheek. "You are my hero," she said to him, as she linked her arm through his and turned to Lester who was speaking.

"And mine," James had said "But don't expect any kisses from me"

Ness laughed, and shrugged. She had missed the look on Grace's face when she had kissed Becker's cheek, and hugged him.

Lester was once again behind his desk. Back in his element. Where he belonged.

"Well, don't you all got work to do?" he asked before turning to Grace "Miss Hart. I would like you to stay. Just a quick word."

Ness looked at her, before Danny spoke from behind her.

"Sorry mate," he said to Becker "I was out of order"

"No problem," Becker said "Just don't call me 'solider boy' again"

Ness laughed again.

"Solider boy" Danny said as he followed them out of Lester's office, Ness's arm still linked through Becker's.

Neither of them heard Abby speak to Lester, all they were aware of was Christine being escorted out of the ARC, by two of Lester's men. Stepping off the ramp, Ness took a seat at one of the desks, as Connor handed her Jamie, she winced once more, at the sudden pain in her shoulder. She needed to get it checked. But she was sure it wasn't broken.

As, Christine was escorted out of the ARC, the team stood together at the desk that Ness was sitting at. Lester was overlooking them from the ramp outside his office, as everyone started to cheer, happy to have him back in charge.

"Whooo!" Ness cheered as she tapped her free hand on the table along with Sarah, Danny and Abby, laughing all the time.

* * *

"No! Please!"

"Shut up!"

Bang!

This had been going on for hours, time was ticking by fast, and all she could do was scream and cry. She had begged him to stop hours ago, but he just kept on hitting. He was yelling at her to shut up, and every time she cried or screamed he would hit her again. It was only them two left at home, this had started when his friends had left. Why did he have to be like this? She loved him, but not when he was like this.

"Please, daddy!"

She cried again, tears streaming down her face. But he didn't stop. Hit after hit, after hit, was all she could feel. The pain had become a numb feeling now, but the fact was that he wouldn't let he go, she wanted to be as far away from him as possible. She wanted Ness.

"Ness!" she cried again "Ness! Please! Help me!"

But it was no use. Ness was no where to be seen, and by the time she got home, it would be all over. Ness would be too late.

"I said shut up!"

That was the final blow. Or so it seemed, the front door had opened just at the same time. Lyra, who was semi-conscious, mumbled out her final words.

"Ness!"

But it wasn't Ness who had opened the door.

"What are you doing?"

It was Connor.

* * *

**A/N: Oh My God! I know, im so sorry…im late in the update of this chapter. Im really sorry. But recent events have been called into question, and therefore I have been doing other things. Like the cancellation of Primeval. I have therefore been busy creating the new found group. The ARC - Anomaly Revival Community, alongside Grace. If you wish, to check it out, then feel free, all Primeval Fans are welcome. If you wish to know more about it, check out my Profile or PM me and I will be more than happy to explain it to you.**

**The ending of this chapter. I hope that I haven't offended any of you, but I was attacked by Grace's plot bunnies, and the kinda led me in this direction, and my story just sort of flowed in this direction, no matter how much my Muse tried to get it back on to its original track. But I do try and make this story as realistic as possible, the fact is, this type of thing happens in the real world, and its just no acceptable, because some of the child abuse cases go untouched and im afraid, but I find that down right disgusting.**

**Anyway, I just wanted to say that. There is a lot more I could say on Child abuse, but I wont, because I will be here all night.**

**Review replies (don't seem to be getting much of these anymore)**

**Grace: Thanks for that babes. I know I could count on you for a kind review. Yeah, I liked the idea that Jenny saw Nick for a brief two minutes if that. To be honest that is the only part of the story that I liked. Lol. And I knew you would like the Ness/Connor parts.**

**Wild-in-Spirit (or Bev): Its okay that you didn't review the last chapter. I completely understand, that your internet shut down. Thanks for the review last chapter for the chapter before too. I hope this chapter is good enough for you, its got a bit if OC for Becker in it too. Can you guess who it is? Its not really that hard, considering the only character in here, isn't in the show, and that's beside Josh, Lyra, Ness and Jamie. Lol. Danny/Sarah is just so majorly cute, it shouldn't be any other way. Sorry to the Sarah/Becker fans but that's what I like. Lol.**

**Alright everyone. I promised a better chapter this time around, so I hope this chapter satisfies you. It should, excluding the Author's note part. This chapter was 23 pages long.**

**But yeah, before I go and post this. Check out my Profile for information on the ARC. And don't hesitate to contact me for the link to the forum. I will be more than happy to supply you with it.**

**One more thing, due to the cancellation of Primeval, I will be changing my Penname (I know this might sound obsessive, but I have been thinking about changing it for a while now.) Don't panic, I will still deliver the great stories I have been doing under the name of Selene. But I will now be changing to xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Want to see Ness's dress and Jamie's Dinner Jacket? Then see my profile for the links.**

**Love you all**

**~Selene**

**Soon to be (Kara)**

* * *


	23. The Dragon and the Knight

**A/N -**

**Dedicated to Grace and everyone who has reviewed, and followed since the beginning of the story. Loving you all. *Gives out cookies, to her loyal readers***

* * *

_Primeval the Beginning - Season 3_

**Chapter Seven**

**The Dragon and Knight**

* * *

_It was dark. The night was upon them, but no stars could be seen through the density of the thick black smoke. There was sirens everywhere, flashing lights, screams, cries. But there was one little girl, just staring at the house silently. She was covered in smoke, her hair a mess like she had just gotten out of bed, her eyes transfixed on one thing only, and that was the house before it. It was a small three bedroom home, normally it was full of happy laughs of a small child running free. But at this moment in time, it was covered in orange flames and screams of 'get us out. Please'_

"_Fall back! All units fall back!"_

_A fire officer yelled_

"_Its gonna exploded! Fall back!"_

_Then it hit. The explosion was deafening, and glass from the windows and doors were thrown out into the street, causing people who had come to look, scream and throw up their hands to protect themselves. No one noticed the little girl, until she screamed._

"_Mommy! Daddy!"_

_And then all was silent. It was hours later, the crowd of viewers had dispersed and gone home. The little girl was now sitting in the back of an ambulance, being checked over by a paramedic, she was fine, except a little shaken and upset. She was crying for her parents._

"_I want my mommy" she cried, tears rolling fast down her face "I want my daddy! Where are they?"_

_The paramedic, looked at her sadly._

_But his reply came in the vision of two stretchers with body bags. They weren't zipped up, and the little girl gasped as a sudden set of tears spilled over her eyes. There lay her parents, their eyes closed, their skin charred black. They were gone._

"_MOMMY!! DADDY!!"_

_The little girl screamed, as she threw herself out of the back of the ambulance and sped towards the two people. But she was caught around the waist by a young woman police officer, before she could touch the charred body of her dead parents._

_Her body shook with great sobs, as she crumbled into the woman holding her. The woman in question, was rubbing her back softly, and whispering 'Shh, little one. Shh' in her ear. But she couldn't stop the tears. Her parents were gone. She was alone. What was she going to do?_

"_Nessie," came a soft voice "You must be brave little one."_

"_Make us proud," said a deep yet soft voice "We love you!"_

_And then they were gone. They were just whispers in the wind._

_

* * *

_Serenity bolted up right and looked around the room, there was a soft warm glow coming from the window, that showed that the sun had risen, and was seeping into her room, through the drawn curtains. She looked to the left, and her eyes landed on her alarm clock, it wasn't even 8:00am yet. She sighed, she had had that dream again, the one of her parents. Running a hand through her hair, she finally got out of bed. Why was this dream plaguing her? It hadn't let her alone since she was a child, she didn't have the dream often, but it seemed to have started back up frequently since Josh had moved in. Why? Were her parents trying to tell her something? If so, what?

Turning on the bathroom light, she turned on the shower. The door had been closed behind her as she entered, and locked, Josh may have been her brother, but still she liked her privacy, that and it was a force of habit, having lived with Connor for a while now. Frequently, before Connor had walked in on her when she was in the shower. It was really embarrassing, considering he was her best friend. They hadn't been able to look at each other for much less a week. And this was before the Anomalies started to appear. Of course Kim, Sarah, Tom and Duncan had thought it was funny. But it weren't.

The water was warm. It was nice. Ness sighed softly, as she tilted her head back and let the hot water rinse through her hair, and down her back, waking every muscle in her body. At times like this, when she was stressed out from something, worried or upset, the best thing she could do, was either have a warm relaxing bath, or a nice shower. Usually, she would have a bath, but with Josh, Lyra and Jamie at home, it wasn't that relaxing. Not when every 10 minutes there was banging on the door, and shouting for you to hurry up. Usually it was Josh doing the yelling.

_Josh_.

What had gotten into him? The day of the terror birds, she had sensed something was off with her brother. He was on edge, like he was hiding something, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. Then, when she had gotten home that night, Lyra was wrapped up on the couch, in her Pyjama's and Josh was upstairs in the shower. Lyra seemed almost relieved when she, walked through the front door carrying, a half asleep Jamie. And when, Ness had set Jamie down on the chair, the 13-year-old had flung herself half-way across the room, wrapping her arms tightly around Ness's waist, and hugging her so tight, that Ness couldn't breathe.

But when she had asked what the matter was, Lyra froze up, and just stared at her slipper covered feet. Then Josh had entered the room, he was wearing his bedclothes, shorts and a t-shirt. He wrapped his arm around Ness's shoulders and pulled her too him, before pressing his lips to her forehead. Ness, found this odd, because well, it was more than a brotherly gesture. That just aroused Ness's suspicion even more. So if she was right, what was her brother hiding? What had he done? And was it worth worrying over?

_Lyra_

It had been nearly 2 days, since the Terror birds. But since then, every night Ness had come home from work, Lyra hadn't been in the house to greet her. One night, she had come home, to a note from Josh. Taken Lyra to a mates house, be back tonight. That night, Josh came home, but Lyra didn't. When Ness, had asked where the girl was, Josh had merely replied with a, she's at my mates, she is staying with his daughter for the night.

Not thinking anything of it at the time, Ness let it slide. But she was now starting to worry, she hadn't seen Lyra for nearly a week. Josh, kept going out, saying he was going to his friends, to pick up Lyra, but Lyra was never returning home with him. Where was she? And every time Ness would confront her brother about it, he wouldn't answer.

Then one night Ness had demanded to know where Lyra was. That was the only time she had seen her brother angry. But his anger was no match for her own, and Josh had stormed out of the house.

_Flashback_

"_Where is she Josh!" Ness demanded_

"_At my mates house," Josh said, with an aggravated sigh "I told you a million times Ness. She likes it there"_

_Ness was silent for a moment, but she could tell something was off. She would never leave Jamie stay at a friends for nearly over a week. No matter how much he begged._

"_Josh! You cant leave her there! You cant dump YOUR child off on a mate."_

_That's when it happened. Josh snapped._

"_She is MY child Ness! I'll do whatever the hell I want too!" he yelled, turning to face her angrily_

"_Bring her back! NOW!" Ness had yelled, as he stormed towards the front door "Don't make me come looking for you! Cause you wont like it when I find you!"_

_End of Flashback_

That had been 4 days ago.

* * *

"See ya, Ness" Jamie yelled as he scampered out of the car and up the drive into his school. His friends were waiting for him at the door, and Ness smiled and waved at them, as she pulled off, before driving towards the ARC. Lester had instructed the team to be there before 9:00 that morning, he had something important to inform them about. Ness, knew just what it was.

Reaching the ARC, she was stopped the guard, security had been tightened pretty tightly ever since Helen's intrusion and Nick's death. Showing her ID car, the gates opened, and she pulled into the outside car park today, she couldn't be bothered to turn the car around, and pull into the inside car park. Yep, she wanted to be lazy for a change. Besides, she had a lot on her mind, and she was slightly worried that she would crash if she wasn't focused properly.

Shutting down the engine, Ness, sighed and sat for two minutes in silence. The ARC was closer to Jamie's school than she expected, so she was a little early. Which Lester wouldn't have minded, and besides, the rest of the team would already be there, they practically lived at the ARC. But not Ness, there was only so much ARC time she could take until she cracked.

Finally, knowing she couldn't put this off any longer, she opened the car door and stepped out. Leaning into the back to grab her over-heard bag as she did so. She threw it over her head and grabbed her laptop, from the passenger's side seat, carrying it under her arm. Sid and Nancy had chewed the hell out of her Laptop bag. She was gonna kill Connor.

The ARC was rather quiet, but who could blame the staff. It was 9:00am on a Friday morning. Yes, it was a reasonable time to be awake and working, but for the people of the ARC, sometimes the previous night was just too much to handle, putting a lot of stress on you, and sometimes you just wanted to stay in bed, and forget that you had work. But that was unlikely, especially, with the kind of job they had. If their tasks weren't finished, it meant that a lot of work wasn't completed. Being apart of the ARC was hard. But it was worth it, in the long run.

"You're late," Lester said, as Ness placed her laptop carefully down on the desk, that she called her own

"By about 3 minutes," Ness answered back "If that"

She really wasn't in the mood for any funny business today. And that especially meant Lester.

The team were quiet, watching Ness, as she took her seat at her desk opposite Connor. Abby and Connor, knew what Ness was like when she was the way she was now, Danny, Sarah and Becker, had never seen her so stressed before.

_This is just the beginning_ Connor thought _Wait till she hears about Josh. She's gonna hit the roof._

"Now that we are all here," Lester said, shooting Ness a look, which she gladly returned with one of her own "I would like you all to meet the new member of the team. Grace Ellie Hart"

Grace, who had been sitting beside James the whole time, smiled at the team, as they all turned to focus on her, she blushed slightly under their stares. This was going to be fun. Well, it would be if she could gain all of their trust, oh, who was she kidding, that was gonna be tough, but she knew it would happen, if Ness trusted her, it wouldn't be long before the rest did.

Ness, smiled softly at Grace, but she couldn't help but feel a slight protection to the girl. Stephen had died doing this job, and she didn't think that he would want his little sister on the team, what if she got hurt in her line of duty on the team, or worse? No, she couldn't think like that, but she would keep Grace close, she couldn't afford another Stephen Hart, especially with his little sister.

Suddenly, the alarm was blaring, and everyone were out of their seats. Connor and Ness made it to the Detector at the same time, and were currently searching for the new anomaly.

"Got it!" Ness declared happily, like she had won a race, and by the look on Connor's face, she had. She giggled softly, before downloading the information to the hand-held's. "Lets go,"

And as she passed out the hand-held's, to their respective owners, she followed Danny out of the Main Ops room. The rest of the team behind her. Ness, knew that Danny had taken over as leader, after Cutter, but she couldn't help but feel somewhat second in command next to him, kinda like Jenny used to be. Besides, none of the team, said anything against any orders Ness issued. But it was Danny, who was the main, head of the team. And Ness had no thoughts about taking the position anyway. It was too much responsibility. And she had enough of that.

It was enough being the heart of the team, let alone head too.

"Where do you think you going?" Danny asked, and Ness looked up to see Sarah was following them

"Urgh, Danny, im sick and tired of working on the Artefact," Sarah said "I need a break"

"But we need you here," Danny said

"Well, im coming" Sarah answered, and Ness bit her lower lip to keep from laughing out.

Once back outside, as everyone clambered into the Silver SUV's, Ness headed out in the open car park for her car. No one tried to stop her, cause she always used her car. Connor was behind her.

"Grace," Ness called after she had pulled out of her car space "Over here," and she waved the new girl over, and motioned to the back seats. It would have been easier for Grace to be with someone she knew on the team, than being shoved into an SUV with people she barely knew. Unless she was like Ness, and talked to pretty much anybody, then she would get on with the team pretty well.,

* * *

The Anomaly had opened in a junk yard, where they were destroying old cars. The team pulled up alongside one another, and Ness, Connor and Grace hurried towards the others.

"He's gonna kill it," Ness said, as she stopped beside Danny, over looking the new dinosaur and the man inside one of the cranes

"This is madness" Danny said "Come on. Come on"

And Ness run alongside him to one of the cars in front of the crane. She hopped up onto the bonnet, beside Danny.

"Stop!" she yelled but the man inside the crane, either didn't hear her, or took no notice "Stop!"

The car that the crane had hold, of dropped, meters away from where Ness and Danny were standing. Ness, felt Danny's grab her shoulders as he pulled her from harms way.

"Get him out of there!" Danny ordered, and Becker opened the door to the crane, but Ness paid no notice.

"Its injured!" Ness said, looking around at the dinosaur "We have to help it"

"Yeah, I was afraid you were gonna say that" Becker said, as he aimed his gun at the dinosaur.

Ness, jumped off the car, before Danny could stop her.

"Ness!" he called, but she ignored him, but he was able to stop Abby and Sarah from following her. "No! Wait, get back"

"I can help," Abby said, but Danny refused to let her pass

"We've got to push it back to the anomaly" Danny said "If its gonna die, its gonna die in its own world"

"Its not gonna die!" Ness said

The creature was growling, possibly out of fear or pain. Ness didn't know which, all she knew was it needed help. She reached the edge of the car that had fallen before her, and peered around, afraid that if she got to close the creature would get more afraid, and charge at her. She had to be careful.

"Where's the anomaly?"

She heard Danny ask from behind her

"Its close" came Connor's answer

"Ness, how's it injured?" Abby asked

"Its got something stuck in its side," Ness answered, over her shoulder

Suddenly the creature chose that moment to attack. It was scared, Ness had gotten too close. It charged at the car, and Ness was thrown backwards. But she remained un-hurt.

"Ness!" Danny yelled, but Ness was back on her feet in seconds. This time she had no protection from the creature. "Hey! Hey!" Danny started yelling, causing as much noise as he could.

"Danny?" Grace asked

"All make a noise," Danny ordered

"Grab something" Connor said, as he followed behind Sarah and Danny towards the creature.

"Are you okay?" Grace asked Ness, as she made her, Ness nodded and handed a metal bar from the car behind her to Grace

"Come on,"

All along the junkyard, there were lines of cars stacked on top of one another. Lightly tapping the side of the cars, with whatever item they possessed, the team were able to push the creature back towards the anomaly.

"That was easy" Danny said, once the creature was close enough to the anomaly.

"Maybe too easy," Grace mumbled, as the creature turned back towards them "Why's it coming back?"

"Woah," Ness said, as she and Grace were pulled backwards, away from the rampaging creature that had returned. It disappeared, as something else came through the anomaly. A knight upon a horse.

Ness, Grace, Abby and Sarah all chuckled, as the Knight passed them, speaking in Latin before disappearing.

"A night in shining armour," Grace said

"Every girls dream," Ness added as she turned to grin at the newest member of the team, they both burst out laughing.

"Anything else?" Danny asked, as the laughter subsided in Ness and Grace.

"You what?" Connor asked

"We'll we've had a dragon, a Knight in Shining Armour, a Damsel in distress would be nice" Danny explained

"Its not a real dragon," Abby explained

"Dracorex" Connor supplied the answer "Late Cretaceous. Herbivore"

"Its still dangerous though," Ness said as she pushed herself up from beside her friend and hurried off after the knight "Its wounded"

"Close the anomaly," Danny said to Connor, as he, Sarah, Grace, Abby and Becker followed after Ness "We'll try and get it back to you"

* * *

"What did he say anyway?" Abby asked, Ness stopped and turned to look at her friend

"This is hell, I carry onto glory" Danny answered

The four girls stopped and looked at him

"You speak Latin?" Grace asked

"What?" Danny asked turning to her "A cop cant have a classical education?"

"No, didn't say that" Grace replied "Its just it was more 'This is Hell. My quest continues, onto glory'" she explained

"I was paraphrasing" Danny said,

"Hey!" Ness warned, picking up on the slight tone behind Danny's words

"The Dracorex must have come through an anomaly into medieval England" Sarah said

"This is a waste of time" Danny suddenly said, and the moving girls, stopped once more and turned to him. "it's a maze here. Im gonna go get Connor, we'll go after the Knight, Ness, you take Becker, Grace and Sarah and go after the Dragon. Abby you're with me"

Abby nodded, and turned to Ness "Good luck"

"Lets go," Ness said and she, Becker and Grace hurried off, unknown that Sarah had remained behind.

"Which Car?" Becker asked, knowing Ness only used her own, unless she couldn't

"We'll take the SUV," Ness said, "It'll be easier than mine"

Becker nodded, and got into the SUV, driver's side. Ness climbed into the passengers side as Grace got into the back. Not used to being a passenger, Ness kept fiddling with her hands, wanting something to do, both Becker and Grace noticed this, but neither of them commented on it.

"This thing could be anywhere," Ness said as they drove "So, keep an eye out everywhere and anywhere,"

For the first 10 minutes they drove in silence, Ness had rolled the window all the way down, and the breeze was blowing her hair behind her.

"Its over there!" Grace suddenly shouted, and Ness looked around to see she was pointing behind Becker. Ness looked just as the Dragon, appeared in front of them, causing Becker to swerve.

"Don't lose it!" Ness said, as Becker followed the creature.

Grace, sat in the back of the SUV as they followed the dragon, although her mind was set on catching the dragon, she couldn't help but steal glances at Becker and Ness, they seemed close, was something going on between them? Although she was starting to like Ness has a real good friend, she hoped that there was nothing but friendship between Becker and her. For obvious reasons, she didn't think she could compete with Ness for Becker.

For one thing, Becker had known Ness longer than he had known Grace. They had obviously worked alongside one another for a while now, or they probably knew each other outside of work. Either way the two were close. There was movement, up front, and Grace glanced up to see, that Ness had turned to look at Becker. Something had been said, but she had missed it.

Ness was nodding her head, before she had opened and reached into her back-pack and pulled out something. Grace couldn't see what it was, because Ness had turned back to face the front, but she could hear the clicking of something. After a few more silent moments, they pulled up outside a Strawberry plant. The workers where abandoning their work and running screaming away from the place.

"I think we found it," Ness said, as she pushed open her door and climbed out. She removed her jacket and threw it through the window, before reaching in and pulling out, what Grace could now see was two guns.

_Two?_ Grace thought _Who's the second - oh no!_

"Here!" Ness said, handing a gun to Grace

"I've never hard firearms training," Grace mumbled quietly

"Neither have I" Ness answered "But I still use one! You only use it for protection. Don't fire unless you need to, and when you do…verify your target first"

Sub-consciously she reached down to rub her leg, remembering when Connor had shot her with a tranquilizer gun. This motion didn't go un-noticed by Grace.

"I don't want it harmed," Ness continued, making her way around to Becker "We use Tranquilizers"

"Its my job to protect you, not the creatures" Becker answered her, cocking his gun, and making his way into the Strawberry plant.

Ness, dropped her arm and watched him go. Before turning to Grace. "Stick close to Becker if you have too…" she said, before running into the plant

"No problems here," Grace answered, as she looked at the gun, before following after her new team mates

* * *

The search went on quietly, Ness noticed Grace had taken her words to heart, and was practically stuck to Becker like glue. The look in her eyes, was making Ness grin, because it was the same look she used to have for Grace's brother. And she was sure that Becker was oblivious to this. Men, always were, even Connor was oblivious to her raging feelings, but yet she was too much of a wimp to admit that she liked him.

But it was more to the fact that, Ness didn't want to get burned like she had in the past. The last person she had trusted with her heart was Stephen, and look what he had gone and done. Betrayed her. But with Connor it was different, because not only would their relationship end, but so would their friendship. Ness gave a soft heavy sigh, loving your best friend was hard.

"Over there," Grace whispered, from behind Becker

Ness looked around at her and then in the direction she was pointing. Becker too was looking in that direction, his gun aimed first. Ness had to think fast, if she was to save this creature.

As Becker moved in line with the dragon, his gun aimed. Ness, glanced at him, as she stood slightly behind him. Grace stood off to the side, and Ness could see her staring at the gun uncertainly.

"Just stay where you are and don't move!" Ness whispered to the younger woman

Grace nodded, and lowered the gun to her side. Kinda pleased that she didn't have to use it. She had been to law school for crying out loud. She didn't carry a weapon.

Becker took aim once more, and Ness put her plan into action.

"No!" she said, moving her tranquilizer gun to face Becker, she didn't want to shoot him, but she would in the cost of protecting the creatures, just like she had when Cutter was around. She owed this much to her professor. "I told you, I don't want it to be harmed"

"Ness," Becker said, looking over his shoulder but glancing back at the creature that had noticed them "What are you doing?"

He looked up once more, to see that the creature had started towards them. "Go! Go, go, go!" Ness and Grace stepped backwards, as the Becker run behind him, crashing into a trays of strawberries. He was lying on his back, his gun aimed in front of him "If it comes any closer im gonna kill it!"

"That is not the answer," Ness said

The creature got within meters of them, before his legs gave out and he dropped with a heavy thud to the straw strewn ground. His breathing heavy. He was slowly dying. Ness, crouched down beside him, a pained expression on her face. She had to help. But how? Abby was the zoo keeper, she knew how to handle creatures. God, she wished Abby was there with them now.

"I think you should take a look at it," Becker said, looking up at Ness, as he swallowed the strawberry he had just bitten into.

Ness threw him a look, as she slapped the part of his body she could reach. His leg. But she was smiling.

"Hey, its okay," she said softly, turning back to the dragon "We're not going to hurt you"

"Looks like its on its last legs" Becker said, as he sat up, Grace was still standing over them, unsure of what she should do. Maybe fitting in on the team was going to be harder than she anticipated. They seemed a close, knitted group, already.

"We need to get it back," Ness said

It was like both Serenity and Becker had forgotten Grace was even there. They were too pre-occupied with the dragon.

"Yeah," Becker murmured "But how?"

"Well, that's your department," Ness said, looking up at him

"Oh, Dinosaur transportation?" Becker questioned "Yeah. Yeah, sure, why not" and he pushed himself to his feet, to look for something they could load the dinosaur onto.

Once Becker had gone far enough that he wouldn't hear them. Ness looked up at Grace.

"Its not gonna hurt you," she said "Come on…better get used to it, this is your new job now."

Grace stepped forward and knelt down beside the dragon.

"This is the big secret that you and Stephen kept from me?" Grace asked "Why?"

"Because," Ness said "This could be the beginning of the end…and we don't want to cause country-side panic, in London,"

"Ah, right," Grace said, with a small nod.

Ness, looked at her, to see that she was kneeling beside the dragon, but it was clear the she wasn't here. Her mind was elsewhere.

"He doesn't know, you know," Ness said softly "Becker I mean…if you want him to realise that you hold secret feelings for him, then your gonna have speak up. And do it soon, trust me, you don't want to end up like Cutter and Jenny Lewis"

"Why?"

"Nick, fell in love with our old PR specialist, Jenny Lewis" Ness explained "And even though, she never admitted it, she loved him too. But before either of them would admit Nick tried to save his bitch of a wife, and ended up getting himself killed in the process."

Grace, was now staring at Ness, her soft green eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "Oh," she mumbled, apparently lost for words. "That's so sad, why did Nick -"

"Go back after Helen?" Ness asked

Grace nodded.

"We don't know," Ness answered "but it was the last thing he ever did."

Before Grace could say anything, Becker returned. He helped load the dinosaur onto the trailer he had with him, before transferring it to the SUV. Ness, tied the creature onto the trailer, before hopping up herself, and sitting near the head. This left Grace alone in the car with Becker, and she wasn't sure if she was pleased or not about the situation.

* * *

The car ride was silent, what with Ness sitting out on the trailer with the dragon, and Grace in the passenger seat, beside the all so handsome Becker. Damn, it was to quiet, she should say something, but what? What could she say? She didn't know anything about this job, and all she didn't know anything about Becker to talk about, so how to start a conversation when she had absolutely nothing to talk about? With a sigh, she turned to look out of the window beside her, at the passing scenery.

"Are you okay?"

Her heart raced. He was actually talking to her? His voice still made her heart miss a beat, and speed up.

_God_ she thought _calm down Grace._ She was sure that if her heart raced anymore than he would hear it.

"Mhmm," she said, turning to look at him, but he wasn't looking at her and she couldn't blame him. He was driving. "Just thinking."

"About?" he enquired curiously

There was something about Grace Hunter that intrigued him. She was quiet, that wasn't a good sign on a team like this. There wasn't one person that wasn't quiet, well, not as quiet as a mouse, that was until Grace had shown up.

Did he seriously just ask what she was thinking about? She couldn't tell him, it was him that she was thinking about, she would have to think fast. "Im just wondering why the secrets. Why my brother didn't tell me about all this,"

"Maybe it was out of protection?" Becker offered as a simple answer "I do know that if I had a younger sister, or someone that I cared for more than anything. I wouldn't want them to know that I did this job, in hopes of keeping them safe. Maybe your brother just didn't want you to get hurt, if you ever showed up over here"

"Bit late for that," Grace mumbled, only to smile as he chuckled from beside her "And my brother's name is Stephen. You can refer to him as so,"

"My apologies" Becker murmured in his deep voice.

Grace, breathed out slowly, as she turned her head back towards the window. The ride seemed a whole lot faster this way back, and soon they were pulling into the junk yard where the others had been. The cars were still there. So it was assumed that Danny, Connor, Abby and Sarah had gone on foot. Where ever it was they had gone.

Once the car had stopped, Grace slipped out, as Becker did so too. Ness, was jumping off the trailer and removing the cords that had strapped the dragon down.

"Here's your field hospital." Becker said, as he removed the trailer from the SUV and rolled it towards the hanger.

"You're gonna be okay, Dragon" Ness said, as she and Grace opened the doors wider and Becker rolled the trailer through. "Woah! That's okay" and Becker stopped completely.

"We're gonna need a vet" Grace said, as she came to a stop beside Becker and looked at the Dragon

"I'll call the ARC" Becker said, reaching for his phone

"There's not enough time," Ness said, with a sigh "Im going to have to do it."

"Have you done anything like this before?" Grace asked

"Nope." Ness said "But I've never delivered a baby before either, and that worked out okay"

Grace looked at Becker in confusion but he just shook his head. Ness, crossed to a near-by desk and pulled out a first aid kit, she opened it, and looked for something she could use to keep the skin of the dragon together. She noticed a strip of spiral wire beside her. That would do. She looked at it in her hands for a while, momentarily thinking, that maybe she should call Abby.

"You can do this Ness," Becker said from behind her

She looked up at him through the mirror and nodded. She then returned to the dragon's side. Taking a liquid antiseptic, cotton swabs and the spiral wire with her. Grace and Becker exchanged looks, but didn't say anything, as Ness turned her attention to Becker once more.

"Come on," she said, nodding her head slightly "I need your help"

"Right," Becker said, quickly making it to her side once more

"Right. So keep your hands round there…"

"Yep"

"…and pull, just really steady" Ness finished, keeping her hands each side of the spear that was in the dragon's side, as Becker pulled it out, swiftly.

The dragon groaned softly, and Ness, moved back towards him and leaned down slightly

"We're not gonna let you die, dragon" she whispered quietly

And Grace could then see, why her brother had referred to Ness as the Heart of everything. She was caring, and she cared for just about anything. She smiled softly, as she watched the older woman set to work.

"Grace come here," Ness said, as she cleaned the wound, and then turned to pulling the wire through the skin, like stitches. "When I finish, I want you to push down on the wound with this," she handed the teen, a cloth "Keep pressure on the wound. It will stop the bleeding. Understand?"

Grace nodded, in understanding.

While working, Sarah had appeared. She was wearing a floor length green overall gown, with a brown scarf around her neck.

"Well, in that case, there's the ruins of the old parish church by the river" Sarah was saying, she was on the phone, to possibly Danny.

"Shh," Becker said, as he was bent over the dragon beside Ness, and Grace. Ness, pulling the wire through the thick skin of the dragon, Grace was applying pressure to the part of the wound that Ness had finished stitching up, and Becker was well, just watching, encase she needed help.

"Im sending you the map reference now" Sarah said, a little quieter than before

"_Okay! Get Becker and you meet me there"_ came Danny's voice over the phone, but Ness paid no attention

"Well, he cant at the moment, he's helping, Ness" Sarah added.

"_What's she doing?"_ Danny asked down the line

"She's operating on the Dracorex" Sarah supplied

"_All right, well, wait for Becker, and meet me at the church"_

"Well, I can come now" Sarah said, and she disappeared into a different room.

"Grace, pressure," Ness said, seeing as Grace had released the pressure slightly

"Sorry!" she apologized, as she resumed her job.

"Its okay,"

And Ness quietly went back to working. She always surprised herself, with what she could do when she put her mind too it. She had never worked on a creature before, but in her haste to save the Dragon, she had taken it upon herself to help the poor beast, and she was doing an okay job in her mind. Abby could look it over later, when she returned, and see if there was any changes to be made. If not, Ness, would be really surprised if there wasn't many if not any changes to be done.

"Where are you going?" Grace asked, suddenly, and Ness looked up briefly to see that Sarah had reappeared, and was heading for the doors.

"Danny, has told me to meet him at the church" Sarah said, "Good luck" and she left.

"She's lying," Ness mumbled quietly, before going back to her work

_Wow,_ Grace thought_ Stephen was right…Ness is observant_

* * *

Seconds turned into minutes, and Ness was still working. She had taken the rag off of Grace and was applying her own pressure to the wound, not to much to cause more pain, but just enough to ease the flow of blood.

The doors opened slightly, and Connor's voice drifted in. Ness, looked up and smiled at him, as they thanked Becker and he and Grace hurried out of the hanger once more.

"How is he?" Connor asked, making his way to Ness's side

"I think the wound is okay," Ness said "it's the shock that's killing him. If he survives for another hour, I think he might make it. Where's Abby? I wanted her to check this wound for me"

"She's taking Becker and Grace to the parish church," Connor explained. And Ness sighed, and looked down at the dragon. "He's gonna be okay, Ness," and he wrapped his arm around his friend and hugged her tightly, with one arm.

Ness sighed and nodded

"Is there anything I can do?" Connor asked suddenly, and Ness slipped out from under his arm and looked at him. A smile brightened her features, as she reached down and took his hand in hers.

"We gotta keep pressure on the wound," she said, her voice barely above a whisper

"Okay," Connor said with a small nod, and he placed his hand beside Ness's. The dragon wheezed, and he felt Ness move closer to him as she edged away from the dragon "Is he okay?"

"Yeah," was his answer

After a while, Ness lifted the blood soaked rag, and sighed a soft sigh of relief. The bleeding had stopped.

"Bleedings stopped," Connor said, speaking her thoughts

"He's going to be okay," Ness said, and she smiled brightly, looking down at the dragon. She had done it. She'd save him. But for how long? The knight was still out there. But she wouldn't let him kill the dragon, no, she'd protect it, with her own life if she had too. Damn, why did she have to be so protective. But it was who she was.

"Tough little dragon, eh?" Connor asked

And Ness smiled and nodded.

Movement beside her, and Ness looked up too see Connor had moved around the trailer so that he was standing opposite her. She smiled.

"Ness," Connor said softly

"Yeah?" she asked

"Um, I need to tell you something,"

It was now or never. He had to tell her about Josh and Lyra. He couldn't keep it from her, sure she would be hurt if he told her, but wouldn't she be hurt even more if she found out, that he knew and didn't tell her. He couldn't keep a secret like this from her. It was too important, and it involved her family. She would want to know, no matter the consequences.

"What is it?" Ness asked, looking up at him, she froze however, at the person in the doorway.

"Um," Connor started, taking a deep breath "Its about -" he was cut off when he looked up to see her staring over his shoulder, frozen. He turned slowly, to see the knight, standing there, with Sarah, has his prisoner.

"It ends at last" the knight said, and Ness, felt her blood drain. She knew it was only a matter of time until he found them. But she wasn't about to let him kill the dragon. Not if she could help it. "Out of my way!" he added, pointing his sword at Connor, who stood between him and the dragon.

"No" Connor said, and Ness stared at his back. Now was no time for bravery.

"Out of my way!" the knight repeated, moving his sword to Connor's neck. Ness, felt her breath catch in her throat. She watched, as Connor moved slowly, the blade still at his neck. The knight, then threw Sarah, into Connor, before turning to Ness and the dragon, speaking in Latin has he made his way forward.

"Wait!" Connor said, momentarily distracting the knight, who turned to him as Ness, clambered up onto the trailer and down in front of the dragon, just as the Knight turned back around. He continued forward.

In a moment of blindness and protection, Ness brought her foot down on the blade of his sword, before she kicked him away from the trailer.

"You show strange courage for a demon," the Knight said, staring up at her

"Oh, im a demon alright" Ness answered, and exclaiming, she launched herself off the trailer and at the knight, spin around and kicking him, before hitting him with a high kick to the side, and then to the shoulder, as he landed on the ground with a thud. She reached for his sword, as he pushed her backwards with his foot. Ness, crashed to the ground, as she lost her footing, the knight moved to get up but Sarah, put herself between him and Ness.

"William!" Sarah was saying "William. Elizabeth is waiting for you. You have my word of honour. The dragon will never come to your village again. Your quest can end in triumph"

"I am weary of killing" William said

"I know" Sarah responded

"I crave only rest," William continued "And the pleasures of peace"

"And they can all be yours."

"If I kill the beast!" William said, looking at the dragon and getting to his feet

"No, no!" Connor, Sarah and Ness yelled, as Ness got to her feet and threw her arms out in front of the dragon

"I will never let you kill him!" she yelled determinedly

"Then I will cut you both down" William said, his blade raised

"Ness, move out of the way!" Connor yelled, but Ness had barely heard him, she wasn't moving.

Grace and Abby where the first to burst through the hanger doors, closely followed by Danny and Becker.

"William!" Danny yelled

"Drop your weapon and get down on your knees!" Becker yelled, his gun aimed at William, who remained in front of Ness, his blade still raised.

"Becker don't!" Sarah said "Look, if you kill him, the history changes, his children will never be born. And who knows where it will end? He has to go back" she explained

"No," Connor said "He's gonna kill Ness. Becker, do it!"

The Knight turned back to Ness, who was leaning over the dragon's head, blocking his path. This was strange courage for a demon.

"You would sacrifice your life, for this savage beast?" he asked, confusedly

"Willingly," Ness answered simply

"This isn't how demons behave is it, William?" Danny asked, he was no beside the trailer, but still a few feet away from Ness.

"No, this is some sort of trick," William said, turning his blade towards Danny

"No, trick," Danny reasoned "And in your heart, you know it. We're humans, just like you"

"You've done enough, William" Sarah said softly "Your quest is over"

Ness watched as the facial expression's on William's face turned from confusion to realization. It was beginning to dawn on him, that this was real, that they were real. He turned to look at her, her face still set in the same determination she had, when in her protective stance. And he slowly lowered his sword, the point of the blade rested of the ground, and he sobbed hard. Everyone watching him sympathetically.

With a yell, William, suddenly raised his blade, and everyone thought the worst, as they screamed no, and he brought it down towards Ness, before turning wildly and stabbing the side of a canister of oil. He collapsed to his knees, and Ness, dropped to hers, reaching out a hand for him.

* * *

"I thought this might be hell," William said

The team had escorted him back towards the Anomaly. The dragon had been left to rest in the hanger and William was returning home.

"Yeah, we got that" Danny said

Ness, looked across at him, to see that Sarah was at his side. From where she stood, it looked like Danny's arm was around her shoulders. Grace was walking beside Becker, and Ness had also noticed that she had grown closer to the captain, in the past few hours. A soft smile came to her face, as she locked eyes with Grace, who blushed lightly and turned away.

"But if it is not, can it be paradise?" William asked

"Well, not exactly paradise," Danny informed the man of the past

"Thank God. For it is an awful place"

"Yeah, sometimes" Danny said with a smile "But its home. And your home is,"

"Through there" William said, as the team came to a stop, meters away from the anomaly

"Yeah"

Ness, turned to look at Connor, she hadn't forgotten that he was going to tell her something, but they had been interrupted. Would he tell her now? And was it really important? He looked dead serious, and sounded it too, but he also sounded worried, like she was going to call him a liar, or not believe him. She believed everything Connor said, she always had and always would. He would never lie to her, never hurt her intentionally, he had told her that when they were 16.

Ness, smiled as she remembered. It seemed memories where first and foremost in her mind today.

_Ness, sobbed as she cried into Kim's shoulder. She had just had a huge argument with Connor over a stupid little thing. Ness had said, that she didn't ever want to see him again, and Connor had said that he had hated her and he didn't want to ever speak to her again, and he had stormed out._

"_Ness, im sure he didn't mean it" Sarah said, as she returned to the room, and wiped away her friends tears "You were both mad, you didn't mean anything that was said"_

_Ness nodded, as she wiped the tears in the tissue that Sarah had handed to her. She had been crying for little less over an hour now, she hated arguing with Connor. She never wanted to lose him. And she had felt immensely guilty when she had told him she hated him, and that she never wanted to see him again. The tears had started, the moment the door had slammed. Her world had crashed. Things never seemed to go her own way._

_Her grandparents were both really ill, and she was stuck in the middle of looking after them. It was a hard life she had to live, she had pretty much come to terms with her parents death, her brother Josh, wasn't around anymore to help her, not that he had been anyway, but her friends had always been there, and Connor was the best out of the lot of them. He would show up at her house an 10:00am every morning, help her around the house, and then he would leave at 10:00pm every night. Ness, couldn't ask for a more better friend. Not like, Sarah, Kim, Tom or Duncan didn't help, but Ness's grandparents didn't know them as well as they knew Connor._

"_I'll get it," Kim said, as there came knock to the door. She slipped past Sarah, who pulled Ness into her, before pulling open the front door. "Connor,"_

"_Is Ness here?" he asked, it looked like he had been crying too_

_Kim nodded and led him into the living room. Ness was on her feet in seconds as she face him. Her face wet with tears, and blotched red, from crying._

"_Im sorry," Connor blurted out, before any of the girls could speak. And Kim pulled Sarah from the room. "Ness, im sorry, I didn't mean what I said"_

_Ness, stared at her friend, before she crossed the room and hugged him tightly "I know." she said, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just mad, and I didn't mean anything I said. Im sorry too"_

"_I would never hurt you intentionally, Ness, you know that" Connor said, as he held her close._

Ness smiled at the memory, before looking up. Connor was talking to her, but William had gone. _wow,_ she thought _I need to start paying attention to my surroundings_

"Ness?" Connor questioned and she looked at him

"Sorry," she apologized "What were you saying?"

"I asked, what are you going to do with the Dracorex?"

"Im gonna wait for an anomaly to the right time period," Ness said "And put him back"

"You cant keep him you know," Connor said, with a smile and an amused tone "For one thing, I don't think he'll fit in the house"

Ness laughed, "I wasn't going to," she said, shaking her head and looking at Connor "Well," she pushed herself towards him "Not forever"

Connor smiled, before reaching into his pocket for his phone. That was ringing. He looked at it, before looking at Ness again, she noticed the worried look in his eye, but before she could ask what was wrong, he was walking away from her.

"I gotta go," he said

"Where?" she asked him

"Just some stuff to take care of," he said, holding up the phone "Becker, mind giving me a ride out of here?"

Becker looked at him curiously, as Ness turned to the both of them. What was going on?

Becker nodded, and followed Connor out, leaving Grace, Abby and Ness to watch them go.

"What's gotten into them?" Grace asked

Ness shrugged. She didn't know, but she would find out.

* * *

Knock. Knock.

That's all that could be heard on the front door. Looking up, Josh Edwards, sighed, as he paused the DVD he had been watching. Lyra was sitting in the corner of the room, her head buried in her arms, as she cuddled her legs close to her chest. Her arms and legs were blue from the adjoining bruises. She had been brought home from her dad's mates, he had left her there, because he couldn't have his own way, at Ness's home. To many interruptions.

She wished she could tell someone what her dad was doing to her, but she was afraid. Her dad had always threatened her, that if she said anything about what he did, she would get a worse punishment, and she didn't want to be hurt anymore than usual, plus she didn't want to put the person she told, in danger of her brother's wrath. It seemed the only person, Josh seemed to be afraid of was Ness, but even then, Josh was much older than Ness, and Ness had her own worries. Josh could go for Jamie, to keep Ness quite.

"What do you want?" Josh said gruffly, and Lyra wondered who was at the door.

"Im just here to tell you," said a familiar voice, and Lyra realized it was the man who had helped her last week. It had been the last voice she had heard, before she blacked out. "That I know what you are doing to Lyra, either stop it, or I'll take her away"

"Yeah?" Josh said, "You and who's arm?"

There was a slight noise, and Lyra crawled towards the window to look out. There were three men in all black uniforms, standing facing her house with guns, two of which were aimed at the front door. The man in the middle, had sun-glasses on, and was holding his gun beside him. They looked like they weren't to be messed with.

"It takes more than a few guns to scare me," Josh sneered

"Carry on hurting Lyra, and Ness will know too" the familiar voice said, again, Lyra didn't know the nice man's name, she wished she did.

"She cant do anything to me," Josh answered "She cant tell me what to do!"

"No?" the nice man asked "She can have you arrested for child abuse and take Lyra out of your care! This is merely a warning! Keep your hands off Lyra! Don't make us come back"

Lyra crawled back to her place in the corner, as she saw the men leaving. She wanted to run out to them, and beg them to take her with them. She knew Josh wasn't gonna be happy about this. She heard the front door slam, and her father re-entered the room his face like thunder.

She watched fearfully as he turned towards her.

The only thing that could be heard throughout the entire house.

Was a scream.

* * *

**A/N: Finished.**

**So sorry. I know late update. But I hope this approves you all, and thank you for the wait. This chapter was slightly shorter, but I managed to get it to a reasonable 20 pages.**

**Mostly flashbacks in this chapter of Ness's life, hope you liked the first flashback or dream as I referred to it. I did promise at the end of season 1 and 2, that I would give more insight into Ness's life. Will do a little something for Jamie in later chapters.**

**Reviews from last chapter:**

**Wild-In-Spirit: Thanks for the review chick. Glad you liked last chapter. Hope you like this one too. Yeah, we are all MAJORLY peeved off about Primeval. But we can make it, we must stick together. Lol. More Becker/OC this time round.**

**RockOnLancashire: Hey chick. Happy you liked last chapter, yeah, I wasn't sure if the ending would be appropriate for Fan fiction rules, but it seemed to fit with the way the plot bunnies had taken me. (Grace's fault. Their her bunnies. Lol.) Don't worry about being in college, you could have reviewed after lol. Education comes first, as I always say, no matter how much I love fan fiction. Lol. Yeah, we need to organise that protest. We'll get some ideas. Hear from you soon, hope you liked this chapter. Cant wait to hear from you.**

**Nikiriki5273: Did you enjoy this chapter? Hope so. Cant wait to hear what you say, thanks for your patience.**

**Grace: Hey babes. No, would I put Grace evil? No, I wouldn't. I needed a way to get her into the chapter, and this seemed the only opening because she needed answers about Stephen too. I know you apologized for the plot bunnies, but its cool. It was okay, I didn't mind them, but Destiny wasn't happy, but she accepts your apology too. Your penname? You can change it, just say that you have, like mention it in a Author's Note, and that you are still bringing the best stories that you have been giving since the beginning. I hope this chapter is approved by you, I know it will be, because half of the ideas were yours.**

**Once more, thank you for the reviews, Like I have said, most of the ideas are not mine, they came from Grace, I just wrote them down. So a big shout out to Grace. Love you babes. Thanks for the help. Love you. Xxxxxxxxx**

**Just one more thing. A big shout out to all the people that came to the ARC meeting. Grace, James, Kate, Rade and Maddy. Thank you all for coming. We got some awesome ideas. All will be revealed, soon. Love you all.**

**Kara xxxxxxxxxx**

* * *


	24. The Megopteran

**A/N -**

**Sorry for the late update. Oh, My God. We are so close to the end. And sadly, NO DAMN SEASON 4! Oh, im soooo peeved about that. Hope you enjoy the following segment. And I'll surprise you all very very soon. Love you all.**

* * *

_Primeval the Beginning - Season 3_

**Chapter Eight**

**The Megopteran**

* * *

"_Come on Jamie, time for bed," 17-year-old Serenity Rose shouted from the kitchen, as her 7-year-old sat in the living room playing on the play station, with Ness's best friend. They had been asked to baby, while Jen and Lee Spears, Jamie's parents, went out to celebrate their 21st__ anniversary._

_Getting to spend time with Jamie, was everything Ness ever wanted, and she quickly agreed. Connor, had been dragged into it, mostly because Ness didn't want to go alone. But he got to spend time with Ness, he didn't care about anything else. And Ness was his best friend, so he would have done just about anything for her._

"_Five more minutes, please, Ness?" Jamie moaned, as he attacked one of Connor's characters on the screen._

"_Okay, only five," Ness answered as she went back to clearing up after Dinner_

"_Thank you," Jamie called, along with Connor. And Ness couldn't help but laugh, Connor was like a big kid, when he was around Jamie. Video Games, Dinosaurs, Comic Books. They had every possible interest that Ness could think of._

_Halfway through washing and putting the dishes away, the front door bell rang._

"_Ness," Connor yelled from the living room "Door!"_

"_Thanks for the help, Con" she said as she passed the living room, and threw the towel she had been carrying at her friend. Causing him to yell, as it landed over his eyes, and something on the screen exploded. She giggled, lightly, before pulling open the door._

_Two policemen stood on the other side. Ness looked at the confused. What was going on?_

"_Yes?" Ness said confusedly "How can I help you?"_

"_We're looking for the Spears Residence" one of the officers said_

"_This is it," Ness answered "Is there a problem?"_

"_And you are?" the second officer added, as Connor and Jamie appeared in the doorway. Jamie, made his way to Ness, and she lifted him up onto her hip._

"_Im Serenity Rose." Ness answered "Im babysitting for my aunt and uncle. They should be back soon"_

"_Your aunt and uncle," the first officer said this time "Are they Jennifer and Lee Spears?"_

_Now, Ness was even more confused "Yes," she answered_

"_I think its best if we come in," the first officer said "We have some bad news"_

_Ness, looked around at Connor, who was staring at her in equal confusement. What had happened, to cause the Police to come here? Jen and Lee Spears, never did anything wrong. They were like the perfect family._

"_Of course," Ness said, and she stepped aside to allow them entry. "Con, switch the play station off." and Connor disappeared to do as she said, as she led the police into the living room. Jamie still on her hip._

_That night, no one slept in the Spears' household. And both Ness's and Jamie's lives changed. Forever._

* * *

Ness grumbled as she rolled over, it was a Saturday morning, and she hadn't been called into work. Thank God. She was so tired, she had been up late last night with both Jamie and Lyra. They were both screaming at the tops of their lungs, each having separate nightmares. She remembered them only too clearly, but she wished that she didn't have too. She hated seeing the two youngest of her family cry.

Jamie's nightmare had been once again about the night his parents died. Friday, night, Ness and Josh had taken the kids out to see Ice Age 3: The Dawn of the Dinosaurs, and on the way back to Ness's car, after food, an accident happened right in front of them. Two sports cars, crashed, in an head on collision. Fortunately, by some form of miracle, no one was injured, but Jamie was terrified. As his memory flipped back to his parents.

Lyra, was more or less screaming _'Leave me alone! Im sorry! Please!_' but when Ness had asked what the matter was, she couldn't get any answers. Lyra just froze up, and said nothing. When Josh had gotten home from work, Ness asked him about it, but he just snapped, that he didn't know what the matter was with her, and he stormed back out of the house again, slamming the front door as he went.

"What the hell is going on?" Ness asked, as she stared up at the ceiling of her room. Jamie lay beside her, after the nightmare last night, he had ended up sleeping in with her. Josh hadn't returned, so Lyra, got to have his bed. But Ness, wasn't surprised to find the 13-year-old in with her either, when she rolled over to wake Jamie.

At that moment, her phone rang, and Ness sighed. it's the ARC.

"No lie in today," she mumbled, as she threw back the covers, and rolled out of bed. She shuffled out of the bedroom, and into the bathroom, where she showered, changed and cleaned up. Before heading back into her room, grabbing her trainers and mobile. She woke Lyra and Jamie, before she headed to work. Jamie, and gone across to play with Jacob, Max, Taylor and Jesse, and Lyra at home. Josh, and returned before Ness had left for work.

Hitting the highway, Ness, drove into London, before making a right, and turning towards the ARC. She made it to the inside car park, as the rest of the team appeared.

"Now, that's what you call timing," she said, not bothering to get out of the car, as Grace appeared at the passenger side. "Where are the others?" she asked, wondering where Connor was.

"They went on ahead," Grace said "I said, I would stay here and wait for you. You, know, so you knew were to go?"

"Aww," Ness said "Thanks Grace. Do you have your detector?"

"Yep," Grace said, producing the small hand-held, and showing Ness

"I know where that is," she said, seeing the location was a race track "Lets go!"

And pulling once more out of the ARC Car Park, she sped off back down the highway, and then onto the race track.

* * *

"There they are," Ness said, seeing Danny's car in the distance. They had been stopped by traffic, pulling up beside them at the traffic lights, she smiled and waved.

"Wow, you're fast," Danny shouted through the window at her

"Short cuts," she said, as the light turned Green. And she and Grace were gone.

"You don't happen to know the short cuts do you?" Abby asked, from the back seat to Connor who was in the passengers

"Nope," Connor answered "Ness, is one to experiment. If she gets lost, she just turns around until she finds her way back. Me, not so much"

"You don't go anywhere without Ness anyway," Abby said "So if she gets lost, you get lost."

"Good point," Connor said, as they drove "Besides, the track is only about half a mile from the next right"

"Half a mile?" Sarah asked,

"Yup," was her answer.

About 20 minutes, later, Ness and Grace sat in the seats of the convertible, when Danny's car pulled up alongside them. It slammed to a stop, and Ness slapped her hand over her mouth, as the occupants slammed forward, before slamming backwards into their seats. The doors opened, and they climbed out.

"Was that really necessary?" she heard Sarah ask, from the other side

"My car, my rules" Danny answered

"See, rules or not," Ness said, as she climbed out of her car and made her way towards the others "I would have killed you for that"

"Good thing, you have your own car, then" Danny said

"Yeah," Ness answered "Good thing"

"I hate it when you pull rank," Connor complained

"Yeah," Danny responded

"Well, I hate sitting in the back" Becker said, as he made his way forward

"Well, you sat in the front last time" Connor responded

"Who keeps count?" Becker asked

Ness chuckled "Connor does,"

Making their way onto the runway before them, a loud knocking was heard from behind. A man, wearing a luminous yellow jacket, was screaming at them to clear off.

"Friendly around here, aren't they?" Connor said

"Guys, you might wanna back up!" Grace said, as Ness reached forward to pull both Becker and Connor off the track in front of them.

"What are you -" Connor started, but shut up, when two race cars sped past them.

"Wow!" Danny said "So, where's the anomaly?"

Connor, who was too busy staring after the cars didn't hear him.

"How did you know that was gonna happen?" Sarah asked, Ness

"Josh and his mates come down here often," Ness answered "I came down here two nights ago, to find him. He says he comes down here to relax…I swear that boy is hiding something!"

This comment, came with an exchange of glances between Becker and Connor as Ness returned to her car with Grace. Reversing out of the track, Ness, followed Danny and the others down a small strip, to the hanger's where they kept the cars at night.

"Okay, its in that garage" Connor said, as Ness climbed out of her car for the second time that day

"Its in there?" she asked

"Have you seen anything unusual, mate?" Danny asked, one of the men who was working near-by

"No," he answered

"You'd think someone would have seen it," Sarah said, walking alongside Danny

"Not necessarily," Ness answered, "Nothing may not have come through just yet. He may not have even been in the garage today"

"What about the racers?" Sarah asked

"The anomaly could have opened after the cars had been taken out" Ness supplied

* * *

Once inside the Garage, Ness over-looked Connor's detector.

"Well, its in here somewhere" Grace said, looking up from her detector

"Right," Danny said "Lets split up and find it"

"I'll evacuate the immediate area until we know what we are dealing with" Becker said, as he and Grace headed one way with Abby, Danny and Sarah went off another way, leaving Connor and Ness, to circle the remainder of the garage.

"Guys," Ness suddenly shouted, she had wandered off from Connor, to the flickering lights coming from nearby "Its here"

She looked over her shoulder as the others hurried back to her. Well, all but Becker.

Standing side-by-side. Ness looked around at Grace. This was the second anomaly she had seen, and was taking it rather well, unlike some people she had known. Sarah, had completely freaked the first time she came face to face with a creature. Not that many people wouldn't, but Grace was handling it, hell of a lot better.

"Urgh," Abby said, as she knelt down in front of the slim that was on the floor

"What is it?" Danny asked, kneeling down beside her

"Some kind of Animal secretion" Abby answered

"Creature incursion" Grace said from beside Ness

"What kind of Creature?" Sarah asked, and Ness noticed she was looking remotely scared

"One that secretes goo," Danny answered

"Oh, very reassuring Danny!" Ness snapped, as he turned to look at Sarah over his shoulder. The poor girl was scared enough.

"Lets find it," Danny said "And be careful, eh?"

Once again, splitting up into two teams, the friends dispersed to look for the creature. Grace and Ness disappeared outside, just encase any creature did get out. Connor had gone off with Abby and Sarah, somewhere, and Danny was still in the hanger.

"Are you okay?" Grace asked, as they searched, she wasn't used to Ness's searching techniques, and every time Ness stopped she thought something was wrong.

"Uh?" Ness asked, turning to Grace "No, nothing wrong," she said "Just really observant,"

"Yeah, Stephen mentioned that"

"What else did he say?" Ness asked "If you don't mind me asking"

"No, I don't mind," Grace answered "He just said how much he liked you, and how much he wanted to get to know you. He never actually thought, he'd get a date with you. I mean after Allison -"

"What do you mean?" Ness asked, she had known Stephen had a girlfriend Allison, but she never asked much on the subject of her.

"Well, Stephen met her one time on one of his nature tracks." Grace explained "Uh, they were close friends for about 3 years, until Stephen finally asked her out. When he moved to London when he was 18, he met up with Allison, and they got together, a week before she went off to the Amazon, uh, a few years later he received a letter, saying that she had met someone out there, and things were getting serious, and she thought that, she and he should break-up."

Ness listened with intent curiosity

"Stephen was neither heartbroken, or disappointed about this, because he was already feeling himself moving on. He hardly ever saw Allison, and besides, who could have a relationship, with someone half-way around the world, eh? I mean, there's obviously gonna be no trust foundations. And, so, they broke up. That's when the letters started, of a dark haired beauty, that he was falling hard and fast for."

Ness, looked down and smiled, she knew who Grace was talking about at this time "So, I called him, and he talked non-stop about this girl. And when he finally plucked the courage up to ask her out, he was very surprised that she had said yes. I mean, all I was getting out of him was, 'she cant like me like that, we're just friends' or 'we work together. I cant ask her out' and my all time favourite 'teacher/student relationships, are a no go'"

Ness laughed "Yeah, that one was hard to pull off," she said softly

"Yeah, I bet." Grace said laughing softly also "but it wasn't like it was a student/teacher relationship. I mean, you two were hardly at the University, if you have been doing this job for three years. Besides, didn't you know him before this job?"

"He was my professor's technician." Ness answered "I'll admit, I may have had a small crush on him…but I never expected anything to come of it. But Stephen's my past now, he gave me everything a girl could want. But, I cant forgive him for what he did."

"You still haven't told me that," Grace said

"And I promise I will," Ness answered "But not know, okay?"

Grace nodded reluctantly, she wanted so badly to know the truth behind Ness and Stephen's break-up. And she thought that she was finally getting somewhere. A few little more conversations like this, and maybe Ness would let slip what Stephen had actually done to her.

Rounding the last of the garage, Ness realized that she and Grace had walked the entire perimeter. They where coming back around to the entrance, when she heard twittering, and looked up, in time, to see Danny come bursting out of the doors leading to the garage and the anomaly. Seconds after he had come through, a overly-large insect followed him. And she shivered. This thing was ugly.

Suddenly, a orange race car, came speeding out of no where, catching the creature and splattering both the windscreen and Danny with Goo.

"Urgh," Grace grumbled as she turned away, and Ness chuckled softly

"Nice," she heard Danny said, as they drew closer.

* * *

After washing Danny down, Ness, sat at the computer with Connor, searching the fossil records for any sign of what creature they were dealing with. So far, there was nothing.

"Connor," Ness said, suddenly, "Um, remembered the day of the dragon? You said that you had something to tell me,"

"Did I?" Connor asked, looking up at her. He remembered the day, as clear as day. He was gonna tell her about Lyra and Josh. But he couldn't bring himself to do it, he didn't want to see the hurt in her eyes. She cared a lot about her brother, he was the only family she had left. Aside from Lyra and Jamie. But that was different. She saw Jamie every day, she hardly ever saw her brother, until he moved over to London.

"Yeah," she said softly, looking up at him "What were you gonna say?"

"Um," Connor said, faking a thought "I don't know…slipped my mind, sorry"

"Oh," she said sounding slight disappointed "Its okay…I just thought maybe it was important. No matter,"

And she returned to her work.

"Anything?" Connor asked, after about 15 more minutes

"No," Ness said, "Nothing in the fossil records"

Connor sighed. "Okay"

"I'll go tell Danny, you go set up the locking device" Ness said, and she got up from her seat and headed towards Danny and Abby.

"Ness?" Danny asked, as she reached them "Anything?"

"Nothing like it, in the fossil records" Ness, explained just like she had to Connor

"Well, whatever it is," Danny said "I don't want to risk another one coming through the anomaly"

"Connor, has already gone to set it up" Ness said, motioning over her shoulder "He should be locking it right about now"

Danny nodded, and looked over towards the anomaly. Infact, Connor and Sarah were both standing by the locking device. He nodded, before calling for them.

"Come on guys," he said "Lets get out of here"

Ness breathed out deeply, as she turned to Connor, before heading back to the car. Connor followed her this time.

"Where you heading too?" she asked him

"The ARC?" he said

Ness nodded, and headed towards the ARC. She dropped Connor, off, before returning home.

* * *

"Everything all right?" Ness asked, as she entered her bedroom, to see Lyra sitting on her bed, going through her stuff. The little girl nodded, but Ness noticed a small bruise forming on her face "Lyra, what happened sweetie"

"I walked into the bathroom door," Lyra said, and Ness could see she was lying

"Baby," Ness said, pulling her close to her "You can tell me, if something is wrong…im not gonna shout"

"I know," Lyra said "But im okay…it will clear, I have done many times before"

She was used to lying about her injuries. But she hated lying to Ness. Ness was amazing to her, ever since she and her dad had come to live here. Lyra, had grown to love Ness, even though they hardly knew each other, but Ness had a place in her heart for everyone.

"Okay," Ness said kissing Lyra's hair lightly "Im gonna go shower…be careful okay?"

The little girl nodded and Ness disappeared into the bathroom. Lyra heard the shower turn on, and returned to looking at the black device that she had hidden, when her auntie had entered the room. She may have been 13 but she knew how to read a Sat Nav. It was like a radar, the red circle on the screen, was scanning something, and it seemed to have picked something up.

"Ness?"

The voice was loud and booming, it was Josh. Lyra, whipped her head up as her father entered the room. And she wasn't quick enough to hide the device.

"Lyra," Josh said, and he approached his daughter. Lyra looked at him fearfully, he hadn't been drinking, but the beatings had become frequent, and lately he had been hitting her even when he wasn't drunk. But he wouldn't hit her now, Ness was in the shower, just across the hall. "What you got there, baby?" he asked motioning to the device

"Its Auntie Ness's" Lyra said trying to hide the device back in her aunt's bag

"Let me see it,"

"No, she doesn't know I have found it" Lyra said, frantically trying to put it back. But she was rushing and her father was getting closer.

Reaching out, Josh plucked the device from his daughter's hands. And looked it over.

"What the hell does she want this for?" he mumbled, as the door opened behind him, he spun around quickly dropping the hand-held and pushing it under the bed with his foot.

Ness entered the room, wrapped in a towel. She screamed and jumped when she saw her brother.

"What the hell are you doing in here!" she demanded

"I was looking for you," Josh said "I saw your car outside. Where have you been?"

"Where do you think?" Ness asked "Work."

Josh nodded, "Sorry, I heard you mention something about work this morning."

Ness eyed him curiously "Where have you been?"

"Mark's" Josh supplied smoothly

"Mark Stella's?" Ness asked "You want to watch him Josh…he's been in a lot of trouble. Wouldn't want him pulling you into his world"

"I'll be careful," Josh said, as he crossed the room, he pressed a kiss to his sister's hair and left.

Ness, looked around at Lyra. "He's hiding something." she mumbled, before setting about to getting dressed. Lyra, soon disappeared, downstairs to watch TV, and Ness finished up dressing. She threw on a pair of black leggings, a blue skirt and a dark blue t-shirt. She grabbed a light jacket from her wardrobe and grabbed her bag, before heading downstairs.

She hurried down the stairs, and into the living room, and grabbed her car keys from the table.

"See you later, Lyra," she said ruffling the little girls hair, and kissing her brother's cheek as he appeared in the door way behind her

"What's happening at work today?" Josh asked, as he watched her head for the door

"The usual," she answered, opening the door and looking back at him

"What's the usual?" Josh asked "You never talk about it"

Ness sighed, "Later, yeah?" she said, before hurrying out of the house, she stopped mid-step before her head re-appeared "Jamie is across the street at Jacobs. If he doesn't come in at 6:00, leave him, I'll call across when I get home"

"Got it," Josh said, as he disappeared into the kitchen, and Ness closed the front door.

With her father in the kitchen, Lyra headed back up to her aunt's room, and collected the device from under the bed. She sat, cross legged, on the bedroom floor looking at the device. What was her aunt up too? What kind of job, needed a Sat Nav? Quickly leaving the room, she hurried downstairs and out into the street, she crossed the road, and smiled at Jamie, who waved at her, as she approached.

"Wanna go on an adventure?" Lyra asked the 8-year-old

* * *

"What do you think?"

Ness, looked up from her bag as she entered the ARC. She had just dropped her car keys into it, when she realised her detector was missing. She had been searching for it, when she pushed open the double doors. Connor, Danny and Sarah where standing around a device on one end of the ARC, and Abby was on the other do an autopsy on the remains of the creature. The only people who where missing was Grace and Becker. She smirked, at the idea that popped into her mind, but quickly pushed it away as she approached Connor, Danny and Sarah.

"Fantastic." Danny said sarcastically again, and Ness bit her tongue to keep from saying something "What is it?"

"This is my calibrated laser refractor" Connor explained, as Ness stopped beside him

"Come again?" she asked, smiling when he jumped at her sudden appearance

"it's a mechanical arm that rotates the artefact, through every possible angle in the spectrum" Connor explained

"So, sooner or later the angles will be aligned perfectly and it'll reproduce a hologram" Ness said, hoping she had gotten it right

"Exactly," Connor said, looking sideways at her

"Okay, well, lets get on with it, then" Sarah said, tapping her hands together

"Okay," Connor said "Cool,"

"Have you lost something?" Danny asked, as Ness was rummaging once again through her bag.

"Mhm?" she asked, looking up at him "Oh, no," she lied easily. Danny would kill her, if she had said that lost her detector. "Im gonna go put these things in my locker," and she turned and disappeared back out of the Main Ops room.

She turned left, and entered the locker room, to find Grace closing her locker door.

"Hey," Ness said, startling the girl "Oops, sorry," she apologized, as she opened her locker door, the inside of the door was covered in pictures and notes, dates and times. There was three pictures that Ness seemed to cherish the most, cause they were in the dead centre. There was one, of Ness, Connor and Jamie, another of Ness and two other girls, whom Grace didn't recognize, and the last was of Professor Nick Cutter, Abby Maitland, Stephen Hart, Connor Temple and Jamie Spears. It seemed this was the old team, before Stephen and Nick died.

"Looks like you need one more picture for your collection," Grace said

"Huh?" Ness asked, she was lost in her own world, as she frantically searched her locker for her detector. She couldn't find it anywhere, and she was sure it was in her bag, when she got home earlier. She turned to look at the door of the locker. "Oh, yeah…need another picture of this team. Hopefully one day, when the anomalies die down, I'll get one" she smiled, before placing her bag and jacket into the locker and slamming the door closed.

"What's going on?" Grace asked, as Abby, Sarah and Danny passed the door

Ness looked around, "I don't know," she said "You go find out of them, I'll find Connor"

"Okay," Grace said, as she disappeared down the hallway after the others. And Ness re-entered the Main Ops room. She found Connor near the autopsy table, and moved towards him. He was on the phone.

* * *

"Lyra," Jamie said uncertainly, as they stopped their bikes outside of a garage "I don't think we should be here"

"Ness, is here Jamie," Lyra said, as they wheeled into the garage on their bikes. There was a flickering light and Jamie recognized it immediately, he had seen them many times before. But he knew Lyra didn't know what it was. "Cool," the little girl said, as she got off her bike and hurried towards it. She tapped away at the laptop that was there, and laughed happily, as the anomaly unlocked.

"Lyra, we should get out of here," Jamie said

"What's that?" Lyra asked, looking up when she heard the sound of a mobile ringing "Its coming from over here"

She and Jamie made their way towards the ringing, and Jamie dipped to pick up the phone. He looked at the name that was showing, and knew they were in trouble. It was Connor.

"Answer it," Lyra said

"No," Jamie said "I want to go home"

"Give it to me," Lyra said, taking the phone from her cousin and answering it

* * *

"Hello?" Connor said, the voice that had answered at been female. Had he dialled the right number? He had to have. "Who is this?" he asked

"_Lyra Edwards."_ came the female voice

"Lyra?" Connor said, and looked up as Ness approached him, taking the phone from him

"Lyra?" she said down the line "What you doing on this phone?"

"_No," _Lyra said _"Ness, why didn't you tell me and dad you worked in car racing? You work at the track, that dad goes too. You could have told us, dad is your brother"_

"You stole my detector," Ness said, now that everything was falling together

"_Well, serves you right for lying" _Lyra said _"What?"_ the little girl suddenly snapped

"Lyra who's there with you?" Ness asked, before she stiffened at the familiar voice.

"_Their dead! I wanna go home!"_

It was Jamie.

"Dead?" Ness questioned "Who's dead? Lyra, you and Jamie need to calm down. Tell me what's wrong?"

"Jamie?" Connor whispered

Suddenly there was a ear splintering scream, and the phone clattered to the ground

"Lyra!" Ness yelled "Jamie!"

There was screeching and yelling, before silence.

Ness started at the phone, before closing it and handing it back to Connor. She then sprinted out of the door, and down the hallway. Danny and the rest of the team were in the garage, but Ness paid no attention to them as she sprinted to her car. Connor on her tail. Once the two friends were in the car, Ness pulled out and was gone, Danny, Sarah, Abby and Becker following behind.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Danny asked, once they had reached the garage, and Ness was climbing out of her car, she looked utterly terrified.

"My niece" Ness said "is here, and so is Jamie! God, how can Josh be so blind! How can he let either of them out of his sight"

"Did you say Lyra was 13?" Sarah asked

"Yeah," Ness said "She's 13 years old, with no friends over here! She's taken Jamie, cause she knows her dad wouldn't come!"

Entering the garage, Ness hurried to the two bikes, that were laying side by side on the floor, just inside the door. One was Lyra's and the other was Jamie's. Her heart beat, increased rapidly.

"There's no sign of them," she said, over-looking the bikes "They've gone through the anomaly," she added, looking towards the flickering of lights that had been opened and she started forward "I have to find them"

"Ness, im sure their okay" Sarah said, catching up with her

"No Sarah," she snapped "Their not alright! Lyra is 13 years old. Jamie is 8 years old. Their in a world, that they don't understand"

Sarah exchanged a look with Abby, but didn't say anything. Ness sighed, she didn't mean to snap or sound harsh, but she was terrified for Lyra and Jamie's safety at this moment in time.

"What were they doing here anyway?" Danny asked, as he appeared beside Ness

"I don't know" she answered him, not really wanting to deal with anyone right now "She took my detector"

Danny sighed. "Its your responsibility to keep that safe. What are you doing?"

"She went in my bag," Ness said "She's just a curious kid!"

"This is going to take some time to fix," Connor said, kneeling near the locking device

"What's wrong with it?" Danny asked, there seemed to be nothing wrong with the device

"Its been unsynchronized," Connor explained. Ness sighed angrily, had Lyra and Jamie messed with the locking device? She knew Jamie wouldn't have, he knew how dangerous Ness's work was, so he wouldn't have touched anything, and by the sound of his voice earlier, she could tell that he was scared, and just wanted to go home. It had to have been Lyra.

"Look, we'll get them back, okay?" Danny said turning to Ness, who was staring at the anomaly "I promise. Connor, you stay here and get that fixed."

"No, no way" Connor said "I'm staying with Ness,"

"Danny, I can probably figure all this out" Sarah said, and Ness, knew it was because she was scared of what was on the other side of the Anomaly

"There's a back-up on the truck," Connor said "All it needs is resetting and synchronizing"

"Come on," Ness said, as she started towards the Anomaly

"Look, this isn't some school trip," Danny said, as Ness stopped in front of the anomaly "We've got to wait for back-up"

Ness, breathed deeply and turned to look at Danny "You wait if you want" she said before disappearing through the anomaly. Connor, came next, then Abby and Grace. Soon, Danny and Becker appeared.

* * *

The new world, in which they had stepped through into, was completely different to the one they had just left. Everything was destroyed.

"Don't step backwards," Becker's voice suddenly rang out, everyone turned. Behind them was a cliff, the anomaly had opened on the edge of a cliff. But it seemed like a bottomless pit, below them.

Spreading out slightly as they walked. Ness, looked around. Where the hell where they? This was the future? Theirs? It couldn't have been

"Where are we?" Grace asked

"The future," Connor answered

"Our future?" Abby asked

"How many years away?" Danny asked

"I don't know," Connor answered "Its hard to say"

"Look at these cars," Becker said, and Ness, turned to look at him, he was kneeling beside one of the cars, his hand on the steering wheel "They could have been here for centuries"

"Or maybe not" Grace said

"Look, all we've got to do is find the kids and get out of here" Danny told them

"What on earth's happened to this place?" Becker asked "Where is everyone?"

"Look, concentrate on the job" Danny said, over his shoulder "They cant have gone far"

"Unless their spooked" Becker suggested

"They'll be somewhere near-by" Ness answered "Jamie knows he and Lyra shouldn't be here, he's not gonna go far. Their not idiots"

"Well -" Connor started, but shut up when Ness turned to him

"Ness," Danny whispered, and Ness looked up at him, he was pointing ahead of them "Look, there!"

Ness whipped around, something sparkled in the distance, and her breathing caught once more. She knew what it was, and without thinking, she dashed forward.

"Ness!" Connor said, as he gave chase

"Lyra! Jamie!" Ness yelled, without a care in the world as she hurried down the side of the alley, opposite her was Becker, Danny, Grace and Abby, and behind her was Connor.

There was no answer to her calls, and as she drew closer, she picked up the sparkling gold locket. It was slightly cracked, possibly from falling off of Lyra's neck, and the clasp was broken. She opened it, and inside found two pictures. One Josh and Lyra, and the other side was a woman and Lyra, whom Ness guessed had been Kelsey.

Suddenly, a hand clasped over her mouth and she was being pulled backwards.

"Shh," Connor whispered in her ear, before he raised his hand to stop Becker from shooting. But it was two late, two gunshot sounded in the distance.

"Come on, guys" Danny said, and Connor and Ness made their way forward and back up the alley, as Abby led Grace back from the danger. Once in the safety of the back alley, pressed against two pillars, Ness turned to Becker.

"Well done," she said "You've just alerted every predator for miles"

She couldn't believe he had been so stupid. She'd forgotten about the fact that neither, Danny, Becker or Grace had dealt with Future predators before.

"Well, I didn't have much choice, did I, Serenity?" Becker retorted

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked

As Ness shook her head, and looked away.

"Predators." Connor whispered "They're…Well, we don't know how the evolved or when,"

"But we know their intelligent, we know their quick, and really, really, mean" Abby finished "it's a case of we kill them, or they kill us"

"Why are we whispering?" Danny asked

"They locate their prey using, echolocation" Abby supplied the answer

"They see sound," Connor explained

"Great," Danny whispered, as he slid down the pillar onto the floor.

Grace was staring at Ness. Ness, could see the sheer panic and terror in her friends eyes. She looked away and towards Danny.

"If those things got loose," she whispered "Humanity would never have stood a chance"

She looked back towards Connor, she was torn between anger, frustration and tears. Her niece and cousin were running around in this future world, with Future Predators on the loose. What if she was too late? What if they were already dead?

"That's it," Becker whispered, as he screwed a silencer onto his gun "We go back. We need back-up"

"They could be injured," Ness said, "We cant leave them here with those creatures"

"Its her family," Danny said "We stay"

"Your supposed to make the tough decisions, Danny" Becker whispered

"I just did," the older man replied "And you, you calm down" he added forcefully to Ness, who sighed and nodded. "You await my signal"

"Okay," she whispered

Thunder rumbled over head, as Danny and Becker made their way out first. Grace and Abby were to go next, leaving Connor and Ness, on the other side of the cars. Near their hide-out. Becker had whispered something to Danny, but Ness hadn't heard him.

As Becker stood back, to cover them. Danny made his way forward, Connor and Ness following behind opposite him. Suddenly, the door of the car beside Danny opened, and a baby creature exploded out of it, Abby slapped her hand over Grace's mouth, as the teen nearly screamed. Danny, soon regained control, and closed the door on the baby. His neck and hand had been slashed open.

"And that was a baby, right?" he asked, looking up at Connor and Ness.

"Yeah," Ness answered uneasy, as Connor rushed forward to check the wound with Abby.

"This is insanity," Becker whispered

Ness looked across at him, before sliding further down the alleyway. There was no way she was leaving, Lyra and Jamie here. If the others wanted to go back, then they could. But she was staying. And she would argue, with anyone, who told her otherwise. Easing herself past another car, careful not to encounter a baby predator. She had already encounted a fully grown one, and the slash on her arm, was still present.

"Where's Ness?"

She heard Connor say, but before she could look up, the glass of a car shattered, and a baby predator appeared. Becker appeared, seconds later, his arm wrapped around her waist, he opened a near-by door with his free hand.

"Get in!" he ordered her, pushing her into the darkness. The rest appeared seconds later.

Feeling, Becker's grip on her tighten she looked up at him angrily, he was mad at her for suggesting they stay, but he didn't understand what she was going through. "Im going to tell you this one more time. Getting ourselves killed isn't going to help your cousin or niece."

She pulled roughly against him, her eyes narrowing rapidly.

"We need a fully armed search-and-rescue unit" he said, tightening his grip on her arm, before turning away

"Ness, having more firepower, gives a better chance" Danny explained from the floor, but Ness looked away, she wasn't leaving.

"Danny's right," Connor said getting up to face her

"You too?" Ness asked, shining her torch at her best friend, on top of everything else she was feeling, she now felt betrayal

"Im just trying to be sensible," Connor said

"You've always hated them, haven't you?" Ness asked "You'd be happy if they were dead! I include Josh in that,"

Pushing him aside, she made for the door, pulling her hand free of Grace's grasp. Ness hurried out of the darkness and back into the sunlight future. She could hear Danny call her name behind her, as he followed after her, but she didn't listen and hurried on. Stopping only when she heard the clanging of metal on metal. She turned. A future Predator had appeared, from another door opposite them, and was crawling across the ground towards them. It couldn't sense their rapid heartbeat.

The creature was snarling as it grew nearer, Ness turned towards Danny, and placed her hand on his chest. She could feel his heart beneath her hand.

"Oi!" Connor's voice sounded and Ness looked up at him "You!"

Ness turned to him, although she was angry at him, she didn't want to lose him. He was her best friend. Friends fought, they always did. But it didn't mean they didn't love one another. And Ness loved Connor, more than most of her friends, he was her best friend. And she loved him. With every fibre of her being. She loved him. There, she admitted that she loved him, as more than a friend.

The creature diverted its attention from Ness and Danny, and towards the others.

"Go," Connor said, looking at Ness and Danny. He could see the confliction imprinted on his friends face.

The creature, scaled over the wall, and landed in front of Connor. It was snarling, as Ness watched her friend back up and into the hanger in which they had taken shelter. For a moment it just stood there, before it dropped. Ness, pushed off of Danny, and turned, before hurrying on. She had to find Lyra and Jamie, before it was too late.

* * *

Although she was aware that Danny was behind her, Ness didn't stop. She didn't want to risk, being dragged back to the anomaly by him. And if he tried, then she would possibly attracted every possible predator in this future. She didn't care, she had always said, she would die for Jamie. And now she had a Lyra to think about too, Lyra was just as much of a child to Ness has Jamie was. She wouldn't allow anything to happen to either of them.

But, how could Josh have been so blind? He had promised to keep Lyra under his close watch, and not let her wander in a place that she didn't know of. London, was a big city, Lyra could have easily gotten lost or worse. Jamie had already been kidnapped, and he was a child anyway, he didn't know his way around. The only way he got around was through Ness, driving him everywhere.

His voice. The terror in his voice, when Lyra was on the phone, it was enough to make any mother's heart stop. Could anyone believe Ness for screaming in the ARC, when she got cut off? Lyra and Jamie could have been killed, it was a relief actually, to find out where the anomaly led too, so that they had a pretty good idea of what predators there were behind it. But Lyra was knew to all this, she didn't have a clue what was going on. What if she tried to get close? And Jamie, he had never seen a future predator. That was the one job, Ness had never taken him on. It was too dangerous. Highly extreme. God, she had to find them.

Stopping at a fence, Ness panted slightly, "I didn't ask for your help," she whispered, aware that Danny was behind her

"We'll, you've got it" he answered her

She ducked under the fence and up onto a higher slab, "Their just kids. I cant leave them here. I have to find them"

"Listen," Danny said "We'll go as far as we can. If we don't find them in the next 20 minutes. We'll go back, and start the search again. Okay? I wont give up on them, I promise"

"Okay," Ness said reluctantly

And they continued on.

Coming further out into the open, Ness looked around wildly. The kids were no where to be seen. Her heart was beating rapidly once more, and she was thankful that there were no predators around. She run ahead of Danny, encase the kids were hiding someplace they though was safe.

"Can you see them?" Danny asked

Ness, stopped and turned around "No," she said, not wanting to, because she knew Danny would suggest them going back.

"Help!" came a cry

Ness, watched in confusion, as her friend motioned for her to be quiet, before moving closer to a opening beside them. She made her way forward, and slid down the rusty wall, and listened.

"Help!" came the cry again, and Ness sighed

"Yes!" she whispered "Its them," she confirmed

"Is there anybody here?" Lyra cried again "We're down here. Please help!"

"Lyra," Ness called down into the darkness

"Ness?" Lyra asked quietly

"Ness," Jamie cried

"Guys, you have to keep quiet," Ness told them

"Ness, you have to get us out of here" Lyra said "There's these things, their disgusting"

"What are they?" Ness asked

"Their awful…and slimy. They stink" Lyra complained

"Their okay." Ness said to Danny, as she looked up, she spotted Abby, Grace, Connor and Becker heading towards them "Hey," she nudged Danny and nodded at the others.

"Guys," Danny said getting up and looking around. He motioned for them, to show where they were "You stay here with them. Im gonna go down and get them, okay?" he added to Ness, before disappearing into the space.

"Thank you," Ness whispered after him

When, Connor, Becker, Abby and Grace had hoisted themselves over the wall. Ness smiled.

"Their down there," she said, nodding towards the hole

"Ness," came Jamie's voice and she looked around, to see that he was closing in on the surface

"Jamie," she said, as Connor reached in and pulled him up the rest of the way. When he saw Ness, his face split into a smile and she pulled him into her. Once her arms were around him, and his around her, Jamie burst into tears.

"Ness," he cried into her shoulder as she held him

"Shh, baby, Shh, its okay, im here" she whispered to him as she cradled him, her one arm around his waist the other on the back of his head "Your okay, im here. Where's Lyra," she asked

"Still down there, with Danny," Jamie answered, "She's hurt her ribs,"

"Are you hurt?" Ness asked him

"Only my arm," he mumbled

"Connor, we're gonna need a rope," came Danny's voice from below.

"Rope," Grace mumbled, as she pulled one from the bag of Becker's and handed it over to Connor and Abby, as they lowered it down into the darkness, before tying it to the post behind them.

"Okay, take her up" Danny said, and, as Grace tried to soothe a crying Jamie, Abby and Connor started pulling Lyra up.

"What the hell do you feed this kid, Ness?" Abby asked, as she and Connor fell forward, as the rope slipped from their grasp.

"Nothing more than I feed Jamie," Ness said "She's just bigger"

"Becker" Abby said, switching places with him, as she held the gun out to protect them. Ness, looked around, the predators were closing in on them. They knew they were here, it wasn't a matter of sound anymore, it was instinct. The instinct of the hunt.

"Guys," Grace whispered, as she looked around

Becker switched places with Abby once more as she returned to help pull Lyra up. Even Grace was helping. They were getting further, but the little girl kept falling backwards. Ness, watched as Becker lowered his gun, and turned to look at her. She gave him a confused look.

"What are you doing?" she whispered to him as he jump up beside her, and the others, and started to unravel the silencer on his gun

"Get them out!" he whispered urgently to her, before rushing off behind her

"BECKER!"

The combined voices of Abby, Grace and Ness rang out bouncing off anything close by and echoing. Back at them. Becker had disappeared with a pack of killers on his tail. Ness, clenched her eyes closed tightly, as she pulled Jamie closer into her, and rested her head on his. Becker had just given his life to save them.

A few minutes after Becker had gone, Danny appeared. With his combined strength, added to Grace, Abby and Connor's, they were able to pull Lyra up from the dark abyss.

"We got her," He said, as they started pulling "You're all right"

Once Lyra had appeared, Ness breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ness," the little girl said, when she saw her aunt

"Come here," Ness said, reaching out for her "Lyra, come here"

Once the little girl was free, Ness pulled her into her for a long hug.

"Get them out of here" Danny suddenly said "There's something else coming up"

"Run!" Ness said, pushing Lyra ahead of her, as Abby and Grace followed behind them. They four girls and Jamie jumped over the wall, and hid, as Connor appeared. There was an explosion, and Danny appeared several minutes later.

"This way," Grace said, as she lead the way towards an old bus, she wrenched open the fire exit door, and climbed up. Abby behind her, Ness passed Jamie up to Abby with great difficulty, as the little boy was unwilling to let her go. Once she was up into the bus, she grabbed the little boy, as he wrapped his arms around her once more. Connor came next, the Lyra and Danny.

The 13-year-old run to Ness, who was sitting down with Jamie, and threw her arms around her aunt's neck.

"Oh, Lyra," Ness cried "Jamie"

She held them both tightly, glad that they were majority okay, she was thrilled that they had been attacked by a creature, and was just relatively happy to have them back in her arms.

* * *

Whilst gasping for breath, and holding the two quivering children, Ness raised her head back against the window of the bus. All she wanted now was to go home. She had came to get what she needed, and now she was ready to go home. She owed a lot to Danny and her friends, they had stayed with her, when they could have easily turned on her and gone back to the anomaly. But they didn't.

Becker. For all she knew, he was dead. She prayed that he wasn't. He as a real good friend, and the last thing she wanted no, the last thing any of them needed, was to lose another person of their team. They had lost a lot of people to this job.

"Becker?" Danny's voice asked, breaking Ness's thoughts

Connor shook his head "He tried to save us," he explained

Grace, who was sitting beside Abby, was staring aimlessly at the floor. Becker was dead. She knew it. If what Connor, Abby and Ness said about the predators, then there was no way he could have survived. She blinked, to clear the tears that were forming in her eyes. She had grown closer to the captain over her time on the team, and that wasn't a lot. A month, if that. But it was still, a month alongside him, and he was becoming a real good friend. Maybe even more. On off time, she and Becker had been meeting up, and just talking, kinda like Stephen did with Ness. And it was working, it was bringing them closer together.

"Are you okay?" Ness asked, looking over the two children. Jamie was still shaking, but nodded.

"I'm in agony" Lyra complained "If you told us the truth, I wouldn't even be here. Where are we? How come it took you guys so long to get here, I mean, I was terrified"

"Becker sacrificed his life to save you," Ness snapped at her niece for the first time "And that's all you can say?"

Lyra looked at her aunt scared. That was the first time she had raised her voice at her.

"Keep that kid away from me," Danny said, making his way to the front of the bus

"Who's Becker?" Lyra asked

"He's the man who just took on a pack of killers to save your skins" Connor said, looking from Lyra to Jamie and back again. Jamie, was staring at his feet. He was so scared.

"So?" Lyra asked

"So? So, what?" Ness said, reaching for the little girl. Normally, she wasn't the type to shout at children, but she was so frustrated right now with both Lyra and Jamie, that she couldn't help it. "He's dead, and its you two's fault. You stupid, selfish - "

Looking at Lyra, Ness, could see tears in her eyes. Jamie was sobbing beside her, and she sighed and dropped back down on to her seat. Looking at the both of them.

"I thought you were dead!" she said "Come here," and pulling the two of them towards her, she hugged them tightly.

"Im sorry," Lyra cried, into her shoulder as Jamie just sobbed hard as he wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Can we go home?" Ness asked, looking up at Danny, as she held onto Lyra and Jamie

"That might be the tricky part," Danny answered, staring at her.

There was a rattling from above them, as something dropped onto the roof of the bus. The thudding continued, as the team looked skyward at the ceiling. It had to be a predator. It just had to be.

"Get down," Connor whispered

Ness, who had started tilting backwards with Lyra and Jamie, lowered the two of them onto the seat.

"Get down," she whispered "get down. And stay quiet. Understand?"

The two nodded timidly.

The thudding, became louder the closer it got to the back of the bus. And through the over-head exit. Danny thrust a metal pole. Twice he trusted the pole, before it became wedged in something solid. It soon disappeared, as whatever was on top of the bus screeched and became silent. Their only problem now, was they had given away their hiding spot.

There was an impenetrable silence. Connor turned, and wiped the rust from the window, as a future predator appeared, snarling at them. He turned, back to his friends. They were surrounded, it seemed.

"What are we going to do?" Grace whispered

"Here are options," Connor explained, as the team gathered round "we try to make a run for it and they tear us to bits."

"Or?" Grace asked, there had to be another option

"We hold out here as long as we can and they tear us to bits" Connor finished

The entire team sighed, there seemed no way out. This was it. This had to be the end. Didn't it?

"I never said they were good options," Connor said, looking across at Ness, who was staring at the floor. "This is it"

She looked up at him, if she was going to die then she wanted him to know how she truly felt about him. She wasn't going to die, if she couldn't tell him. He had told her, it was only fair she returned the favour. But the rumbling and snarling continued, before she had a chance to say anything. Looking up towards the fire exit, Danny, untied the rope holding the door closed, he opened it slightly, before turning back to the others.

"What's going on?" Abby asked

"it's the fire," Danny said, opening the door further "Its smoking them out. That'll keep them busy. We got a chance. But we have to go now"

Ness, looked around at the others, before turning to Danny "Okay, go!" she said, and moving Jamie and Lyra forward she climbed out of the bus, with Danny's help. She picked up Jamie, as Connor climbed out and caught Lyra. The two of the making a dash for the alley leading back to the Anomaly.

"Don't stop until you get to the anomaly," Danny had said, but Ness had barely heard him because she was halfway away from the fighting. The only time she stopped was when the wasp like creature, appeared, seconds later being attacked by the predator.

"Danny?" she said

"Go," he ordered and sliding past them with Jamie in her arms and Lyra holding her hand she edged back up the alleyway, between the cars. A baby exploded from another car window, as they moved past. Abby, Danny and Grace had moved to the other side of the cars, and Ness, Connor and the two children, followed after them quickly. Ness, was the first back to the anomaly, with Jamie and Lyra. But it was closed.

"Oh no" Ness said, as the others stopped around her

"No!" Danny yelled

"Sarah, must have closed it" Connor said

* * *

Crash. Crash. Crash.

That's all that could be heard, as they turned to see a fully grown Future Predator thundering across the tops of the rusted old cars towards them. Neither of them had their guns on them, and their only firearms had been taken with Becker. Closer and closer the creature came, until it was almost level with them. It landed on the second car away from them, before a loud echoing bang was heard. A gunshot.

Becker emerged from the near-by car, and Ness smiled, he was alive.

"Becker!" she yelled, as she run forward to meet him. He stared down at her from the car, and she smiled up at him. She noticed how he looked towards Grace, who breathed out a sigh of relief, before smiling.

Danny started laughing, but Ness couldn't see what was so funny.

Once he was clear on the car, Ness handed Jamie to Connor, before wrapping her arms around Becker's neck as she hugged him tightly. His free arm wrapped around her waist as he held her close.

"Don't ever try to play hero," she whispered to him as she let go, and took Jamie back from Connor "But im glad your okay," she added, with a smile.

More of the wasp like Creatures were soon heading towards them, possibly following the gunshot. Looking over his shoulder, Connor noticed the anomaly had been re-opened.

"Look!" he said

"Go!" Ness yelled, and she pushed Lyra forward with Grace.

Gripping the little girls hand, Grace jumped, landing back in her world. She stumbled as the others came through behind her, Abby, then Connor, who stumbled, into Abby sending them both to the floor. Ness and Jamie came next, followed by Danny and Becker. Sarah, tossed a silver box, through the anomaly, before Connor re-closed it on Danny's order.

"You all right?" Sarah asked, as they all stood or lay staring at the anomaly. Ness, was, once again, hold Jamie and Lyra close to her. Happy to be back in their own world and time.

"Lets get you two sorted out," she said, and passing them to another SAS solider, she smiled as they were lead away to get their cuts, bruises and broken bones sorted. She turned back to the others. "Thank you," she said, before turning and heading off after her cousin and niece.

Knocking on the glass, of the room beside her, she smiled as Jamie came running out and into her arms once more. She picked him up, as Lyra appeared, and she wrapped her arms around the 13-year-old too.

"Ness?" the little girl asked "What just happened?"

"If I told you, Becker would have to kill you, and he's already looking for an excuse" Ness said "Maybe one day, but not yet, okay?"

The little girl looked thoughtful, but nodded nonetheless.

"That's the last time I go on work experience with you" Lyra said, as they started walking towards the exit

"Don't ever scare me like that again, Lyra," Ness said, "You either Jamie. I care to much for you lot."

"Are you going to tell dad?" Lyra asked, and Ness noticed she was scared about it

"No," she said softly "Im not gonna say anything. I'll just say, I found you in the park on my way home. Okay?"

Lyra nodded, before looking thoughtful once more, and turning back to her aunt. "There's something I gotta tell you," she said "About dad,"

Ness, looked at the little girl in surprise, before up at Becker who was watching her. "Private," she said, leading the little girl and Jamie away. Once they were a safe enough distance away, Ness knelt down in front of Lyra, "What is it?"

"This bruise?" Lyra said, motioning to the one on her face "Its not from walking into the bathroom door. Dad gave it to me. He also gave me these," she pulled up the sleeves on her arms, and Ness saw the dark purple bruises, blemished against the light skin of her niece,

"How long, as he been doing this?" Ness asked

"Since mum left," Lyra answered "That's why she left. She said she would come back and get me…but she never did"

"That's why he moved over here," Ness mumbled. "What's this gotta do with Connor?"

"He helped me, more than once," Lyra said "First time, he came for those two beaver creatures. And the second time, it was last month. He warned him off. Saying he would tell you, and then I would be taken off him. Can you do that? Can you take me off dad? Cause I don't want to be hurt anymore"

Ness, stared at the little girl. This is what Connor wanted to tell her? She closed her eyes, why hadn't he said anything? She'd have to find him, to find out. "Come with me," and she lead the two children towards Abby and Sarah, before going to find Connor.

* * *

Turning out of the holding area above, she walked down the steps towards him. He was doing something with the detector. He looked up at her, as she descended the stairs, before returning to his work. Although she stopped, leaned against the barrier, and stared at him.

"Why are you staring at me?" he asked, looking up at her

"Lyra, told me what you did" she said

He stopped what he was doing and turned to face her "Whatever it is, Im sure there is a reasonable explanation"

"She told me about Josh hitting her, and you threatening him"

"Oh," he said

"You could have made Josh look really bad," Ness said "But you didn't. Why not?" she asked

"I knew how much you loved him, Ness," Connor said "I didn't want you to be hurt. Sorry."

"Even after I said all those horrible and unfair things about to you hating him," she said "you still kept quiet. You did all that for me"

How couldn't she love him, when he did things like this for her? He truly was her best friend.

"Ness, I…" he started "I want…I mean…" he sighed, and Ness stared at him, what was he trying to say? "I feel that we…I want to say…"

"Connor," she said cutting him off, he was rambling "Shut up"

And leaning forward, she pressed her lips against his. It took him a second to realize what was happening, but soon he started to react, his lips moved soundlessly against hers, soft and gentle. Like he was scared that, if he made a wrong move, she would move away. It felt like everyone else had disappeared, and it was only them two still there, surrounded by nothing, but each other.

After what seemed like forever, Danny's voice rang out.

"All right, guys. Lets get out of here" Danny yelled

Ness, pulled away from Connor, and hurried down the remainder of the steps and towards the exit. Lyra and Jamie where in the car waiting for her.

"Danny, im gonna head straight home," she said, stopping by the silver SUV "I got a Family problems to deal with"

"Okay," Danny said, and Ness headed for her car, before driving off.

* * *

"JOSHUA EDWARDS!"

Ness's yell carried throughout the house, as she slammed the front door closed behind her. She had dropped Jamie and Lyra off at Taylor's house, so they wouldn't be present for the shouting match that was sure to happen.

"What do you want, Serenity?" Josh said lazily, from the living room, where he and his friends were spread out watching TV.

Ness, entered the living room, ignoring the jib her brother made when using her full name. She didn't care, she liked her full name, its just her friends, intended on calling her Ness.

"Get out!" she said turning to his friends, even though they were all older than her, she didn't care. This was her home, it was her rules. And if Josh was staying there, he would abide by them. But, then again, after tonight, he wouldn't be staying with her. As his friends filed out, Ness turned wildly to her brother, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"How could your raise a fist to Lyra!" she snapped

"What are you talking about?" Josh asked, getting to his feet, and heading towards the kitchen

"Don't 'what are you talking about' me Josh! I saw the damn bruises!" she yelled, stopping him in his tracks "Is that why you moved over here? Cause Kelsey was going to take away your punch bag? She wanted custody of Lyra didn't she? That's why you left?"

"So, what if it is?" Josh asked, turning to Ness

Ness's eyes narrowed dangerously. There was a deafening crack. And Josh stumbled backwards away from his sister, rubbing a drastically reddening cheek. He stared at her, as she glared at him

"I want you gone!" she said in a dangerous whisper "Out of my house! I don't care where you go, but you leave. Today! Lyra? She stays."

"She's my daughter," Josh argued, taking a step forward as the front door crashed open and Connor and Becker entered the living room. They must have followed her home.

"Don't think about it!" Becker warned, raising his gun, as Josh raised his hand to Ness.

"As of today," Ness said "Lyra is no trouble of yours! She stays here! Where she's safe"

"Why don't we let her decide?" Josh asked

"She already has," Ness argued "She's the one who asked me, to take her off you. She doesn't want to stay with her. She's scared of you!"

Josh, who had backtracked from his sister, stared down at her. She was not the loving Ness, had remembered, she had grown up, she was more fierce. She never used to be like this. But then again, he had never seen her as often as he did, when she was a kid.

"Where's Lyra?" he asked

"Where she is," Ness said "Is now no concern of yours"

Josh opened his mouth to retort, but Ness snapped.

"JUST GO!" she yelled, "Before I change my mind, on having you arrested for Child abuse. But if you come anywhere near Lyra again, nothing will stop me, from turning you in. I mean it!"

And as her brother left, closing the door for the final time. Ness crumbled. Her mask fell, and the tears poured down her face. Connor was at her side in seconds, his arms wrapped tightly around her, and hers around him. He rubbed soothing circles into her back, as she cried into his shoulder.

"Shh, Ness," Connor whispered "Its okay. Shh, its okay."

He knew that how bad she must have felt, she hardly ever saw her brother and now she had learned that he was a child abuser. That must have hurt really, bad. Especially when Josh was never there, when she was growing up. She must have seen him once as a child, and that was when her parents died. And now she had officially kicked him out of her life. She had always said, her grandparents were touchy, about her being in contact with Josh, but they never let on why. How long had this been going on? And was his abuse, the reason why Ness's grandparents, never wanted her around him?

Once Ness had calmed down, Connor left her with Becker when he went to pick up Jamie and Lyra from Max's.

"Are you okay?" Becker asked her as he sat beside her on the couch. She had wrapped her arms around her legs, and buried her face in her knees.

"Yeah," she said "Im sorry, you had to see that"

He shook his head "Its okay. We're all entitled to cry at some point"

Ness, sighed and shook her head "Im normally good," she whispered "Normally, I can, hold my emotions. I have been holding them since I was 5 years-old. Since my parents died. And suddenly, this with Josh and Lyra, it was just the tip of the ice berg. And my mask crumbled, and I broke down"

"Ness," Becker said softly to his friend, she turned to him surprised. After today, she figured he would be mad at her "No one blames you. You have every right to be mad at your brother. After what he did. Its not your fault."

Ness smiled and nodded, "Thanks," she said "I needed that. Or I would have gone on blaming myself."

"Don't," he warned her

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him for the second time that day. "Thanks," she whispered, before pulling away as the front door opened. Jamie came running in with Lyra and Connor. There was a barking sound, and Simba came bounding down the stairs. Jamie laughed, as he bounded out into the back garden after the dog.

Lyra on the other hand stepped into the living room, timidly.

"Its okay," Ness said to the little girl taking her hand "He's not here. He's gone. He wont hurt you again," she added, pulling the girl towards her "I wont let him"

Lyra smiled and nodded in her aunt's shoulder, before running off to play with Jamie.

* * *

That night after putting Jamie and Lyra to bed. Ness, sat alone in the living room of her home. Her show was just about finished, but she was barely paying attention. She was thinking about the kiss with Connor. She had kissed him. She had admitted to herself that she liked him, and then she kissed him.

With a small smile, she switched off the TV, climbed the stairs to her bedroom, switching off the lights as she went. And with one final thought, she climbed into bed, and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep. Thoughts of today, slipping into the darkness of her dreams.

Most people would think after everything Ness had gone through today with looking for Lyra and Jamie, she would have nightmares. But she didn't. She was just relieved that she had gotten them back safe and sound. As her thoughts cleared and changed to Connor and the kiss. A smile came to her face.

Where things gonna be difficult for them now? Or where they gonna be easier? Only time would tell, besides, she could easily go see him, to talk.

* * *

**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOO ME!!!!**

**Sorry. Had to say it lol. Yes, its my birthday today. 3****rd**** July. Yippee. 19 at last. Lol. (Said that when I was 18 too) **

**OMG. I am so sorry for the late update. But, I have wrote two chapters for my other Primeval fic. And to be honest, with this heat, myself and my muse have ran out of ideas. We both have had writers block, its not even funny. Lol. I found my muse earlier, hiding in my freeze downstairs. Lol. She was so warm. it's a wonder I haven't melted. Lol.**

**Anyway. Thanks for the awesome reviews. And I hope you enjoy this chappie. I kinda tried to write it alone, before I found my muse. And then she helped me fill in the rest.**

**Onto Reviews:**

**Grace: Hey babes.**

**Yes, I'd updated when you got home. Lol. Glad you like last chapter. And I bet you enjoyed the Grace/Becker parts. Sorry, there wasn't many in this chapter. I'll try and come up with some next chappie promise, its only fair, cause you put in Becker/Kara moments in your story. Okay, some of the ideas were yours, but I wrote them down and made them work, as you say. So we'll both take credit lol. Cant wait to see what you say here.**

**Kara xx**

**Nikiriki5273: Thanks for the awesome review. Sorry, to hear that you laptop charger is broken. I understand your frustration. Thanks for saying about the typos. You don't sound like a jerk or anything, it's nice to know if I've made a mistake, so I don't make the same one next time round. However, I do apologize, if I make future typos. Although I have had my laptop for nearly 7 months, im still getting used to typing with it. Lol. Thanks anyway. Hope you enjoyed this chappie.**

**Bev: Hey Bev. Yeah, the image of Becker in the sunglasses and uniform makes me go weak at the knees too. Why cant all guys, be as gorgeous as him? Lol. I just watched that Episode lol. Don't worry about the dream world thing, he's in mine every night. Lol. :P. Nice to hear that you loved the chapter, just like the rest, (thank you for saying) lol. Hope this one is just as great. Talk to you soon.**

**As I said at the top, nearing the end and no bloody season 4. Still cant believe it. I pray to God, that they bring another one out. How are we gonna know about Connor, Abby and Danny? They cant leave them in the past. Its not fair on them, or us!**

**Also, I would just like to say, if any of you are interested, and really like Ness/Connor. Im gonna be writing a one shot, on them too. Its called *Could it Be* so keep an eye out. If you don't like Connor/OC fics. Then don't read. I don't want any nasty hate reviews, about how its supposed to be Connor/Abby not Connor/OC.**

**I absolutely LOVE Connor/Abby. But this one shot just popped to mind. And I will be writing it soon. Love you all.**

**Kara**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *


	25. The Embolotherium

_Primeval - The Beginning - Season 3_

**Chapter Nine**

**The Embolotherium**

* * *

"Do you think we should have called?" Kim Walters asked, as she and her friend Sarah Black, pulled up outside the camp site that they were gonna be spending the next to nights at. There were already people there, most of them were complete strangers, but there was a large group of boys, that the two girls recognized.

"Called who?" Sarah asked "Jason? He's gonna kill me, when he sees us"

"Why?" Kim asked, climbing out of her car and headed around to the back where the tents were. She pulled out the small two man tent, and set it on the empty piece of grass, in front of the car.

Following her friend, Sarah started to set up the tent, avoiding the glances from the boys across the way.

"Because, it is Stag weekend," she explained "He'll probably think im here checking up on him"

"But your not," Kim said "And I wasn't talking about Jason anyway. I was talking about Ness?"

"She's probably busy at work,"

"Yeah, but she's still our friend," Kim said, passing the poles and pegs to her friend, there was a roar of an engine, as two quad bikes zoomed past. Kim, smiled at the two boys on them as they disappeared into the trees. "Would you relax." she added to Sarah, as she dropped to her knees beside her. "Your entitled to some fun. And if you want to go camping, then we go camping!"

Sarah laughed softly. And shook her head, as she and Kim continued to set up the tent. That they would be using for the next two nights. In a week's time she would be getting married, she couldn't wait, and was well excited. But she couldn't help but think about what Kim had said. Should they have called Serenity? Just to let her know that they were back in the country? Ever since Tom's death, and their leaving, they hadn't had much contact with their third friend. Would she still hate them after all this time?

* * *

"Careful you two," Ness warned as she caught Jamie's hand, as they climbed the many stairs of the apartment block. She had managed to track down, Lester's apartment address, she really needed to talk to Connor, and being a whiz tech at codes, it wasn't that hard to locate it, using his personnel files. She knew it was wrong, but she had to talk to Connor. And it wasn't gonna work, while they were at work.

"Are we going to see Sid and Nancy?" Jamie asked, as Ness caught his hand

"Yes," Ness answered "And Connor. You remember Connor?" she asked jokingly

"His he that guy that used to live with us?" Jamie asked, and Ness knew he was playing along

"Yes," she answered, "That's him"

And the sound of laughter rang out from three separate people.

"Number 8," Ness mumbled as she looked up at the doors alongside the walls. She walked the hallway, before stopping outside. "This is it," she said, before raising her hand and pressed the doorbell.

Two minutes after she had rung the doorbell, the door opened, and a dishevelled looking Connor appeared.

"Hi," he said, when he saw them

"Hi," Ness answered, before following him into the house

"You'd better come through," he said, as she followed him into what appeared to be the living room/kitchen. It was a really nice place, but it seemed to high up in Connor's taste. She wondered if he would move back in with her now, that Josh had gone? She could easily set up a bedroom for Lyra, all it took was a little moving around. She could set Lyra up a room in her own bedroom, like she had done when Josh was living there.

There was various 'Do Not' signs around the room, but she paid little attention to them, as she turned to Connor. Still holding Jamie and Lyra's hands.

"So, I bet your wondering why im here?" she asked, turning her attention back to Connor

"Kinda," Connor said, smiling down at Jamie, who launched himself at Connor, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Hey mate,"

"Where's Nancy and Sid?" Jamie asked, happily looking up at Connor with a bright smile

Connor chuckled, as he whistled, and the two Diictodon's came ambling towards them. Lyra made a squeak, as Jamie lowered himself to his knees and reached out to pet the two dinosaurs.

"Its okay, Lyra," Jamie said, taking her hand and pulling her to his level "They wont hurt you. Their harmless."

"That's cute," Connor commented, as Ness smiled and nodded. Jamie had really taken to Lyra, proving to her that not everything about Ness's job was dangerous, they just happened to stumble across a dangerous Anomaly.

Turning her attention once more to her friend, Ness found him staring at her.

"I just wanted…" she started, "I just don't want things to be weird between us" she said, they were still friends, but this is what she had feared. Yes, she loved him, but they were friends, what if everything went wrong? And they lost that friendship? It was like her fears were coming to pass.

"Absolutely. Me either" Connor answered "Don't want any sort of weirdness with. No weird areas here…"

Ness gave him a strange look

"Im being weird aren't I?" he asked

"Yeah," she said, with a small nod

"Sorry," he apologized

She smiled, and looked down at Lyra and Jamie who were giggling at Sid and Nancy. This was going to be hard, she could see it. It had only been yesterday, that she had kissed him, and now, she could barely look at him. Why was life so damn complicated?

"I don't suppose now that Josh has moved out that, you know…" Connor trailed off, and she looked back up at him. Was he wondering if he could move back in? Cause the answer was yes. She had missed him, around the house. Maybe that get their friendship back on track, without all the interference, of the kiss and everything. But he was motioning to Sid and Nancy "Mmm?"

Ness, grinned and looked down at the two "Yeah," she nodded laughing softly "Yeah. They can move back in"

"Wicked" Connor said with a soft chuckle "that's just great news…cause I think their lives are in danger here living with Lester. Literally, I think he…"

"Connor…" she said cutting across his rambling once more "Its fine. We've missed them, havent we Jamie?"

"Yeah," Jamie said, looking around at the two of them, with a smile, before returning to playing with Sid and Nancy.

"See," she said with a grin. Before she made her way across to the white leather sofa, she picked up the '_do not sit here'_, she ignored them and sat down. "Nice place," she added looking around "You must love it here?"

"Oh, yeah," Connor said, "Its not home, though, is it?"

Ness, licked her lips and nodded once. It wasn't home, well, not Connor's. His home was with her, it always had been. Or so he had said.

Leaning forward in her seat she spoke, looking at the Anomaly detector. Of all things to look at, when she was thinking about asking Connor to move back in with her, she was looking at an anomaly detector. Possibly, praying that it wouldn't go off in the middle of her question.

"Connor," she said softly

Before the anomaly bleeped. She sighed, it was like fate was against her all of a sudden. She sighed.

"Lets go,"

And taking Lyra and Jamie by the hand she led them back down the stairs and out into the parking lot. Connor following behind her as usual.

* * *

"That was so not fair," Grace complained, as she wrapped the large midnight blue towel around her, shivering form. Her father, had managed to find a proper home for her over here in England. It was rather magnificent. It was massive. It was kinda like a beach house. It was slightly too big for her, but she wasn't about to complain to her father about it. He had spent quite a lot of money on the house. Not that money was an issue with him, she came from a rich family.

The house even had an indoor pool, and sitting at the side of it, facing her was THE captain Becker. He was grinning madly at her, and she was trying her best to stay angry with him, but she was finding it seemingly impossible.

"Yet, you don't seem so mad about it," he said, grinning at her

She huffed, and stood up from the side of the pool and made her way, gracefully back to her seat, and sat down. "Yeah, well, im not really in the mood to be mad" she said, hearing him chuckle again, as he followed her and sat down opposite her once more. He had just pushed her, straight into the pool. She hadn't even had time to scream, it just happened so fast.

"Where was I before you pushed me into the pool?" she asked, looking across at him,

"You were telling me about your family," Becker told her "I had asked about your parents, and your brother"

"Oh yea," Grace said, before looking thoughtful. "Well, both my parents are lawyers -"

"That explains you background up bringing, in the law department" Becker interrupted

"Do you want to know my history, or not?" she asked him, playfully, fending anger towards him for interrupting her.

"Im sorry," he apologized, and Grace had to bite her lip to keep from laughing, at how childish me sounded. Like a child being caught doing something he shouldn't have been doing. "Continue,"

"Thank you," she said "Right, um, well my parents are lawyers, huh, since Stephen dropped out of grad school, and came over here to study palaeontology, my parents decided that it was up to me, to follow on in their footsteps. They always said I was a bright child. I was an early developer. Said my first word at 9 months, I was walking by the age of 2. I skipped a few grades in my primary school, because I was a faster learner than most kids by age, and so, I was in high school at the age of 12. I was the youngest, so you can imagine what it was like"

She took a deep breath, before continuing

"But I didn't let any of my fellow peers bring me down, I mean, I was there to learn, not retreat inside myself at every insult that was thrown my way. So I ignored everything that was thrown at me, and studied. I was in College by the time I was 15, and then Graduated with degrees in Law when I was 17. My father got me a job at his law firm, two days after my 17th birthday, and I was relatively grateful. I was brilliant, a lot of people seemed to want my help, but then I learned about Stephen, and I came over here looking for answers. But you know that story."

"So, you were a genius baby?" Becker asked, with a grin

"Some people would say that," Grace said "But I prefer not to be labelled. It just makes it worse. I mean, everyone called me a freak when I was a kid, because I was different. I was a fast learner, I aced in all my exams and mid-term papers. I was different. I had a brain, and I knew what wanted out of life. But, I didn't care. I was just a person, who wanted an actual life, not someone who wanted to throw her life away, because people were nasty to her."

Becker couldn't help but grin more, at the explanation. Grace, amazed him at times. She truly was remarkable, he guessed that's what drew him to her. The first time he had met her, he knew he would like to get to know her. But she seemed timid around him. But she seemed that away around everyone, well, except Ness. But she had a familiar boundary with Serenity. They had similar ambitions. They were both protective, both in control. They didn't do anything they didn't want to. He admired a girl like that.

"So, do you have any siblings?" Becker asked "Beside Stephen, of course"

"Yeah," Grace answered with a soft smile "I got two siblings. Huh, Elizabeth and Luke. They turned 7, last Tuesday. And Im sure, if my parents have their own way, like they did with me, then the twins will be joining the family business as soon as their old enough,"

"Elizabeth and Luke," Becker murmured

"Yeah. But Elizabeth doesn't like being called by her full name," she said with a grimace "My mum only calls her it when she is mad."

"What does she prefer to be called?" Becker asked curiously

"Well, Stephen called her Lizzie," Grace said "She used to giggle every time he called her it. She loved it, mostly because it came from him. And then, there's me, who calls her Ellie. But she's more of a Stephen's girl, than she is mine. Luke on the other hand, when I was living with my parents, Luke never left my side."

Becker chuckled softly, and opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by two separate phone sounds.

"Ness," Grace mumbled as she reached for her phone and snatched it up from the table

"Connor," Becker grumbled from beside her

"Anomaly." they both said together, looking at one another and laughing softly.

"Im gonna put on some dry clothes," Grace said getting to her feet "I'll meet you outside, yeah?"

"Okay," Becker said, as he watched her disappear back into the house, a smile playing on his features.

* * *

After dropping Ness and Jamie off at Max's, Ness and Connor made their usual way back to work. It was like nothing had ever happened, and all that remained was their friendship, but they couldn't hide what had happened. The fact that they had kissed, would always be there, and they would need to talk about it eventually. Smiling across at Connor, as they turned off the highway and into the surrounding woods and then onto the campsite.

Coming to a halt, Becker, Sarah. Abby and Grace soon appeared beside them.

Climbing out of the car, Ness followed behind Connor as he led the way through the campsite, many of the guys, Ness recognized and she smiled at each of them. She, Abby, Sarah and received many whistles, and shouts, making the four of them laugh, and exchanged amused grins. Although, Becker, his men and Connor didn't seem all too pleased about it. This only made the girls laugh harder.

"What's going on?" and "What's all this?"

These questions, were the only ones that could be heard as stares followed after the team. They came to a stop beside a flaming BBQ grill, as Connor spoke, his detector held in front of him.

"The anomaly is somewhere over there," Connor said, indicating to a empty stretch of land

"But there's nothing there," Abby said

"Oh," Connor said, showing clearly that he wasn't listening and paying more attention to his detector than the rest of the team "That's strange, my detectors gone all funny"

"Yeah, so as mine" Grace said

Ness, confused on the situation at hand, appeared at Connor's shoulder and looked down at the hand-held the screen was all fuzzy.

"Where's Danny?" Ness asked, looking up from the detectors

"Huh?" Connor asked, looking round at her

"Where's Danny?" she repeated herself

"Um…" Connor started "Im sure he's on his way. Sausage, anyone?" he added, pointing at the grill

Ness rolled her eyes, as a low roar was heard from the surrounding forest. And leading the way, she hurried towards the sound.

"Maybe later, eh?"

She heard Connor say, from behind. She glanced over her shoulder to see him start to follow the rest of the group.

* * *

Sprinting into the green shade of the trees, Ness looked around her as the sound of an engine could be heard. A little further along the dirt path, she spotted two Quad bikes. One was on its side, the engine had been cut, possibly died from impact with the forest floor, the other lay against a tree, the engine still running. Reaching the Quad bike, first, she twisted the key and shut the engine down.

The rest of the team had caught up to her by now, and were standing around her. She stepped around the Quad bike, as a low growling sound was heard in the distance.

"Its coming from over there," she said, pointing ahead of the ground

And starting in the direction of her path, the team headed for the clearing.

They passed through the trees, before stopping in their path at the herd of creatures before them. There were to many of them to count, they were surrounding a rather large tent.

"Wow," Grace murmured

"There's so many of them," Abby said softly

"I'd better get this place evacuated," Becker said, behind them, and Ness turned to nod at him as he headed back into the trees

"They're incredible," Ness said, as she turned her attention back to the creatures

"What are they?" Sarah asked

"Embolotherium" Connor answered "Their prehistoric rhinos. Peaceful grazers"

Suddenly, there in front of them, two of the Embolotherium, clashed, with a thundering noise. Sarah turned to Connor.

"Peaceful?" she questioned "Are you sure about that?"

"As sure as anybody can be on the bases of a fossilised tooth" Ness supplied an answer this time. Abby and ducked down, and was plucking something from a thorn bush in front of them. It was a pink and black, dominatrix bra.

Grace had to bite her lip to keep from laughing, at the sight of it.

"Help!" a voice shouted from the tent, as the team turned in its direction. Someone was trapped inside.

"There's someone in there" Sarah said, stating the obvious

"Help me, please" the male voice rang out again "Hello? Help!"

"Come on," Abby said, as she and Ness made their way to the front

"Through that lot?" Connor asked

"Yeah," Ness said, back to him

"Im in the tent!" the male voice was yelling

There was growling from behind them, as the four girls and Connor turned to see the largest of the Rhino's appear out of the trees. It raised its head for the leaves hanging over head..

"See, im guessing that's the bull" Connor said, turning to Ness and Abby

The two grinned sheepishly "Yeah." they answered

"Hello?" the man shouted again, and Ness turned to the females.

"The bull's disrupting the herd," she said turning back to her friends "We're at risk going in with him like this. We need someone to distract him," she was looking at Connor as she said it

"Absolutely," he agreed, not getting Ness's point at all

"Yeah," she said, staring at him

"Yeah," Abby, Sarah and Grace joined in, staring at him also.

Realization dawned and he gaped "Me? I'm not…" he tried to argue

"Please?" Ness asked sweetly, she saw him sigh, before heading back up the banking towards the Bull. She grinned at the other three girls, before turning back to the females. A little flirting never hurt anyone, and it helped in the long run.

"Hey," Connor said as he whistled "Look at me. Come on"

"Help me, please!" the male voice yelled again

"Ignore the girls," Connor was saying, and Ness looked behind her at him and the bull

"Well, okay," Connor said, as the bull growled and turned fully towards him "I've got his attention. He likes me."

"Is there anyone there?" the male voice asked "they've got me surrounded,"

The girls turned back around to face the tent

"Go," Connor ordered "go!"

"Okay!" Grace said "Mr. Impatient"

"Come on," Ness said, gripping Grace's hand as Abby did Sarah's and they led them to the edge of the herd.

"We should split up and try and sneak through them" Abby suggested, as Ness appeared at her other side, as Sarah and Grace stood on her left.

As soon as the suggestion left her lips, a female had backed up, breaking apart the four. Sarah and Grace ended up going on way, as Abby and Ness went the other. There was an exclamation, but Abby nor Ness could see the other two girls, to see if everything was alright.

"Sarah? Grace?" Ness asked "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," came Grace's voice "We're fine. Ah!"

Ness, exchanged looks with Abby, as they eased their way through the females as carefully as they possibly could. They could hear the exclaims of their friends, and the shouts of help from the man inside the tent.

"Ness!" Connor could be heard yelling, and Ness chanced a look as she saw him run off, the bull on his tail.

"This way," came Sarah's voice, and Abby nudged Ness as she turned around. Ness followed after her blonde headed friend, to see her other two friends crawling in their direction. She bit her lip to keep from laughing, before standing in front of the two on the ground, blocking their path.

"Are you okay?" Abby asked, looking down at them in amusement

"Yeah," Sarah said, brushing her hair out of her face

"We're fine," Grace said, rubbing her hand over her face and smudging the dark mud she had on her hand over the top of her eye. Ness, rolled her eyes and walked around her towards the tent. The others following behind her. They had made it to the side of the tent without trouble, anyway, well, Ness and Abby had made it without trouble. Sarah and Grace on the other hand, not so graceful.

There was a low growl in the distance, and the females started to move in that direction. They were following the Bull. But Ness was more preoccupied with the squealing coming from inside the tent, she grinned at an amused Abby.

"What?" Sarah asked, catching the exchange

"It sounds like a baby," Ness said, "Grace you help Abby. Sarah you stay out here with me, encase any of the females come back," the girls nodded, as Abby and Grace disappeared inside under the covers of the tent. What was going on inside neither Sarah nor Ness knew, but they were aware of the talking, going on inside.

"Ness!" Sarah's voice startled Ness, and she jumped as she whipped around, she had been trying to listen to the conversation's in the tent, but it was proving difficult with the tent's material.

"What?" she asked, but her answer was supplied by the thundering rampage of the mother "Oh no," she mumbled

"Abby!" Sarah yelled, and Ness nudged her to keep quiet

"Abs, Grace," she said "it's the mother, she's come back" but she wasn't sure if the two inside the tent had heard her, she backed away from tent, pulling Sarah with her as the mother started to attack, it could hear the squealing of her infant.

"Abby!" Sarah yelled again

"Grace!" Ness yelled for her friend, as she watched the tent collapsed around their friends

"She's going around the other side," Sarah shouted, trying to give her friends a chance

"We have to calm the cow down," Ness explained, "You keep Abby and Grace occupied and tell them what's going on, I'll try and calm the cow down," and before Sarah could stop her she was gone.

"Hey!" Ness yelled, as she whistled for the attention of the panicking mother. "Easy," she said, speaking softly as not to agitate the mother further "Easy. Calm down…its okay. You're okay…we're trying to help,"

The cow growled at her, stomping its feet, before coming to a stand still. Ness, smiled, her calm nature with animals coming in handy again.

There was a squealing and a ripping noise, and looking to her side, she saw the small calf come tumbling out of the tent. She smiled, as the calf and its mother, made a slow retreat back towards the rest of the herd. Abby, and Grace slowly made their way towards Ness, and Sarah appeared behind her. Over Grace and Abby's shoulder was a familiar man, whom Ness swore she recognized.

"Don't I know you?" she asked, approaching him

"I don't know," he said "Im wondering if I know you…"

"You're names not Jason, by any chance?" Ness asked curiously, remembering Kim saying something about Sarah finding a boyfriend. She had sent a picture and everything of the two of them together

"Yeah," the man nodded "And you are?"

"Serenity." she answered

He scoffed "Oh, your, Kim and Sarah's friend?"

"Yeah," Ness said, grinning at her friends names "Your Sarah's boyfriend?"

"Fiancée," Jason corrected

Ness's face fell. She didn't know Sarah was getting married. She didn't even know she was engaged. "Oh, uh, congratulations. Sarah's awesome. You're lucky,"

Jason noticed the look, but didn't comment on it. There were foot falls behind them, and Ness turned to see Becker had appeared, taking a step backwards she smiled as he handed Jason a towel which he wrapped around himself, before following Abby and Grace towards the car.

"Tell Sarah and Kim," Ness said to him as he got in the car "That I say hi, and Congrats again,"

"Will do," Jason said with a nod and a smile, before the car disappeared

"Sarah and Kim?" Grace asked turning to Ness

"My two best female friends," Ness explained "At least two years ago, they lived here, they followed me and Connor to work one day and uh, found a dodo. It killed one of our friends, Tom. And then the girls left after that. I haven't seen them since, been in contact with Kim. But not Sarah, I didn't even know she was engaged."

"There has to be a reason?" Grace offered

"Mmm?" Ness asked, looking up at her friend "Oh, yeah, just wish I knew what it was"

"So, does anyone have any immediate idea on how we get a heard of prehistoric rhinos back through the anomaly?" Becker asked, causing Ness to turn and face the rest of the team.

"That's a good question," Grace said "Anyone?"

Abby and Ness shared a glance, before turning to the sound of an engine. There was a JCB rolling towards them, carrying one of the Quad bikes. A grin appeared across each of the women's faces, before they turned back to one another.

"You take the JCB," Abby said to Ness "I got the Anomaly"

"Got it," Ness said, hurrying off in the direction of the JCB machine, she smiled at the man behind the controls as he got out, before she climbed up herself.

"What are you doing?" Becker asked "Do you even know how to control that thing?"

"I've control one before," Ness answered, as Grace climbed up behind her, and together head rolled the machinery towards the creatures herding them in the direction of the anomaly and Abby.

"So," Ness said, striking up a conversation with Grace behind her "You drove in with Becker? Do I want to know, if you were together outside of work?"

Grace blushed a deep red, as she dipped her head, causing Ness to laugh softly

"We're just friends," Grace stuttered

"That's what I used to say about Connor," Ness said "And I kissed him,"

Grace was silent. Sure, she liked Becker like that, who wouldn't? They'd have to be blind not to think of Becker as gorgeous or sexy. He was utterly perfect in every aspect, shape and form. She would give anything to feel his lips pressed against hers. She smiled at the thought, and bit the inside of her lip.

"Earth to Grace," Ness called over her shoulder

"Sorry," Grace apologized, she had completely forgotten where she was then, getting lost in her thoughts of Becker was never a good thing at work

Ness laughed "You can think about Becker later…I need you to go see what's happening with Abby," Ness instructed

"Got it," Grace said, and as Ness slowed down, she clambered out of the JCB, passed Sarah, Becker and Danny that had appeared, and hurried towards Abby who was in the trees. "Ness, wants to know how's it going?"

"The anomaly is closing," Abby said "We need to get them through faster,"

"I'll let the others know," she said, disappearing back up the path she had just come, and re-appeared meters away from the rest. Ness, had climbed out of the JCB and was facing the team, talking softly.

"What's happening?" she asked, when she noticed Grace

"The Anomalies closing," Grace said "We gotta get them through faster," and she pointed behind her into the trees

"Crap," Ness muttered, and scrambled back into the JCB as Danny got back into his car with his mysterious passenger, and Sarah and Becker headed towards Abby and Grace.

* * *

Sliding her phone from her pocket, Ness dialled Connor's number, as she tried to control the machinery single handily. On the second ring, Connor answered.

"_Connor,"_

"Ness?" he said

"_You got to get the bull to the anomaly now" _Ness instructed, as she looked through the trees, the anomaly was pulsating.

"Im driving as fast as I can" he said, slightly panicky.

With her eyes straight ahead, she watched in amazement before panic flooded her body. The anomaly pulsated once more, before closing completely. "Oh no," she muttered, stopping the JCB, and clambering out, before racing towards her friends, still on the phone. "Abby," she said pointing behind the older woman.

"Great," Abby muttered

"_Connor," _Ness said turning back to her call "_keep the bull away -"_

"What?" Connor asked

"_The Anomaly's closed," _Ness explained. They were too late.

"Its too late," Connor said, and seconds after the line went dead, he appeared in a go-cart straight out of the trees. The bull came through behind him, crashing into a female. This tiny action, caused the heaviest of stampedes.

"Their heading for the campsite," Grace said panic stricken turning to the others, who shared her panic. They had to get the people back at the campsite out of harms way, now.

"Come on," Ness said, heading back to where the cars where parked. She slid into the back of Danny's car with Abby, as Grace, Sarah and Connor slid into the second car with Becker. Her car had been left at the campsite, she wished she had it with her now, because she hated being a passenger. But then again, so was Abby. Or so it seemed, because she too was playing with her hands, as if needing something to do.

* * *

The creatures were running full out towards the campsite, as Danny drove alongside them, swerving at unexpected moments to try and get them to turn around, and head back into the trees. If Ness, didn't know any better she would have said, that it sounded like Thunder, the loudness of the footfalls. These creatures, were truly heavy beasts.

"We've got to get them to change direction," Danny said from up front

And he swerved into the closest creature, the impact was deafening. It would be a wonder if the car came out of this without any serve dents.

"Are insane?" the woman upfront said, and Ness and Abby turned to one another, as if answering the question silently

"It depends on who you ask," Abby commented from behind

"Hold tight," Danny said, and the three girls dripped the handles over head and in front of the tightly as he swerved again, crashing into another female, that turned its head slightly and roared.

But the creatures were persistent and unmoving.

"Their too big," the woman said

"Well, have you got a better idea?" Danny asked, and the woman dove into her bag. Abby nor Ness could see what she withdrew, but they could hear Danny's voice "You told Johnson you didn't know how to use that thing,"

"Get me to the campsite," the woman said

"What is that thing?" Danny asked

"Danny, just do as she says!" Ness and Abby yelled from the back, there was no time for arguing, they had innocents to save.

With a heavy sigh, and feeling of being out numbered, Danny sped off towards the campsite. He hit the pedals so hard, that Abby and Ness where throwing back against their seats in the rush of it all. They came to a crashing halt, outside the campsite, and threw open the doors.

"You've got to get out of here," Ness yelled as she and Abby rushed into the crowd of curious people "Come on…get out, go!"

She and Abby split up as to get as many people as possible out, soon the rest of the team had appeared, and so the evacuation was undergoing faster. Ness, spotted Jason and his friends.

"You've got to get out of here," she said to them, as she headed towards them "Go!"

"Ness?" came a voice from behind, and Ness turned to see Kim and Sarah.

"Girls?" Ness said, somewhat surprised and the two bowled her over as they hugged her "Girls, we'll have to do this later…you've got to get out of here"

"Why?" Kim asked

The look on Ness's face, told her that she couldn't say anything and without a word she and Sarah, started steering the boys towards the exits. With a air of 'its better left unsaid' as they went.

"If you're gonna do something," Danny's voice floated over the commotion "Now would be a real good time"

Ness, whipped around, and in a gush of wind an anomaly appeared right before her eyes. Connor and Abby stumbled, as Grace slipped as Becker landed on his back, hitting her legs out from under her. Danny and Sarah had covered themselves as if they were about to be hit by a moving animal or car. Ness, stood, in awe at the anomaly before her. It had been created out of thin air. How was that possible?

"How did you do that?" Ness asked, once the anomaly had been closed

"Technology," the woman answered "Its simple enough"

"Really?" Ness asked "Try me"

"Another time,"

Ness, narrowed her eyes suspiciously, there was something about this woman that she didn't like. She was hiding something. Something important. But what?

"I don't believe her," Connor said, looking around at Ness, who shrugged at her friend, her eyes never leaving the woman before them. The woman in fact was staring at her too, as if expecting her to know her.

"Now, will you please, help me?" the woman asked, Danny, who had appeared in front of her "I have to get a message to a man called James Lester"

Ness looked around at Abby and Connor.

"Im taking her to the ARC," Danny said "We'll meet you there"

"I don't understand," Connor said, looking over Ness's shoulder at the space where the anomaly had been created out of thin air. Ness however was still watching the woman who was with Danny.

Speaking of Danny, he was heading back to them. He handed Sarah, what appeared to be a journal. "Look, this is her book." he said "See what you make of it. Ness, you come with me"

Ness nodded, and hurried off alongside Danny back to her car.

* * *

Driving ahead of Danny, Ness switched on the CD player as _Aero smith - I don't want to miss a thing_, started playing. She stopped outside of the ARC car park, showed her ID card before driving in and parking in her usual space. She climbed out and was heading towards the ARC, when Danny and the mysterious woman appeared. She followed behind them into the ARC, her mind still reeling on who this woman could be. She wasn't familiar, and Ness usually remembered everyone she met.

"The boss wants to see you," a guard at the door, just inside the main ops room, said to Danny as they entered

"Now?" Danny asked, turning to him

The Guard nodded

Danny sighed and turned to Ness "Watch her,"

"Okay," she said, and as Danny headed for the ramp, Ness turned her attention back to the woman. Her thoughts disappearing, but she could swear that she knew the woman from somewhere. With a sigh, she followed the woman into the ARC.

"Fascinating," the mysterious woman said, Ness, noticed they didn't even know her name

"What is?" Ness asked

"All this,"

"Must be strange for you?" Ness asked curiously

"Very," the woman answered, but Ness picked up on the tone behind. Oh, yes, this woman was definitely hiding something.

Ness turned just in time to see the woman reach the Artefact. "Don't touch it," she warned. The woman looked up at her, and Ness was sure, that the front of her face shimmered slightly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" the woman asked

"I thought I saw," Ness said confused, rubbing her eyes tiredly "Nothing…my eyes playing tricks on me…Its been a long day" she finished running a hand through her midnight black hair with a sigh.

"Believe me," the woman said with the air of knowing "Its only just beginning"

Ness looked even more confused. She hated this feeling. It was annoying.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked "This might sound weird, but have we met?"

"Wouldn't you remember me?" the woman asked

"Suppose," Ness answered

"But then again, people change" she said smiling knowingly and made a move for the Artefact

"What are you doing!" Ness demanded, as she reached out to grab the Artefact first. Christine Johnson appeared at the end of the ramp, and Ness was torn between glaring at the two women. But it seemed that Christine and the Mysterious woman knew each other, they had to, by the way Christine was talking and acting.

At that precise moment, Connor, Sarah, Becker and Grace crashed into the room.

"What's going on?" Christine asked, turning to the sudden noise.

The woman of the future caught old of Christine's wrist and held her as a shield, the gun at her throat. Ness, looked around at Connor as he approached her and the Artefact. All around them, Wilder, Becker and Becker's men aimed their guns at Christine's captive.

"Thanks for bringing me here, Danny" the woman said, and Ness looked across at him. She knew there was something off about the woman, and it seemed she was gonna get her answer. Danny, meanwhile was making his way closer to her. "I really don't know how I would have done it without you."

Lester had appeared, he was always late to the party so it seemed. Danny had stopped momentarily, but started edging his way in closer once more.

"You know im not bluffing," the woman said,

How could they know she wasn't bluffing, if they hadnt met before? Was this woman someone that they knew in disguise?

"Now hand me the Artefact," the woman said as her face started to change "or she dies," the mysterious woman became no longer mysterious as Helen Cutter took her place.

"Helen?" Ness said, surprised

"That's close enough," Helen said over her shoulder as Danny tried to get closer once more, he persisted and tried his luck "Back off!" she yelled in his direction, the gun edging itself closer towards Christine's chest.

Connor reached for the Artefact beside her, and Ness looked up at him. Confliction was imprinted in his face, and possibly reflected in hers. Helen wanted the artefact, but Nick had died protecting it. Would he have died in vain, if they handed it over?

"There's no way out Helen," Lester said firmly

"I killed Nick," Helen said turning back to her hostage "You know im not bluffing"

"And you know I have absolutely no intention of letting you walk out of here" Lester said. This wasn't going to end well, Ness could see the end coming a mile off.

"You're playing games with her life, James" Helen said, in a voice that didn't seem like her own. It was soft and sweet. Nothing like Helen in general.

"Oh, go ahead," Lester said looking around "Shoot her"

The guns were back up in seconds. Determination written on each of the soldiers faces. If Helen pulled the trigger now, there would be a shower of bullets, and two dead bodies. Christine's and Helen's.

"Perfectly fine with me," Lester finished

"That is not funny," Christine said, trying to sound calm, but Ness could hear the terror in her tone

Lester inclined his head slightly to the side "Depends where your standing," he said looking around once more. "Lower your weapons. Connor, give her the artefact," he ordered soon after

Connor looked towards Lester, then at Ness and back at Helen "No," he said

"Do it," Lester said "We cant let her kill Christine. Contravenes Health and Safety. In any case, she wont get far"

Ness looked around at Connor and shook her head lightly from side to side, silently telling him to go against Lester, just this once. They needed the Artefact. Nick had died protecting it, giving it to them to find out the secret behind the Anomalies. He would have died in vain, if Helen got away. They couldn't let him down. With a sad sigh, she watched as in silence as her friend handed over the Artefact, but before letting go, he spoke.

"Just…tell me how" Connor said, "How could you kill, your own husband?"

"I had no choice," Helen said "I loved him, Connor. But he was apart of all this. Part of everything that goes wrong. This is the beginning of the chaos. It all starts here." and she pulled the Artefact from Connor's loosened grip.

"What are you talking about?" Lester asked

"You know, I thought that by killing Nick would be enough, but it wasn't" Helen said, and Ness glared hatred at the older woman. Tears forming behind her eyes, "So now I have to finish it once and for all" holding the artefact in one hand she wrapped her arm around Christine and pulled her back towards the door, the gun at her head this time.

"You follow she's dead," Helen called before she disappeared

The team looked around at one another, and after five minutes or so, the double doors were being pushed open once more as Ness and Danny sprinted down the long corridor. Helen was ahead of the slightly with Christine. There was the screech of tyres and as Ness followed Danny into the garage, they saw Helen speed away ahead of them.

"Lets go," Ness said, as she sprinted of her car, Connor and Danny behind her. It was a surprise seeing Danny in the convertible and not the SUV. They followed behind Helen, as close as the possibly could, but they lost her at the intersection.

* * *

"Where did she go?" Danny asked, looking around

"She has Johnson," Connor mumbled, as Ness head the peddles again as the lights ahead of her turned Green,

"An anomaly opened up at Johnsons HQ a few months back right?" Ness asked, before shifting the car into third gear, and sped straight through the intersection, ignoring the angry toots she received from people around her. Glancing in her rear view mirror she saw Becker, Sarah, Abby and Grace behind her, just not as fast as she was going.

Slamming on the brakes outside of Johnson's Headquarters, Ness, Danny and Connor jumped over the side of the car and hurried into the building. It was just as deserted as before. Where the hell did everyone go? Johnson's soldiers were supposed to be here weren't they?

"In there," she said pointing to the automatic doors.

Prying the doors open, Danny led the way into the building Connor and Ness following closely at his heels. A door ahead of them was closing. Helen must have been through here recently, possibly minutes before them. Danny reached the door first, which was obvious seeing as he was in the front, he pushed them open as Ness slid past him and into the other doors, she pushed them open too.

"Where are they?" Connor asked

"This way," Ness said, as she caught a glimpse of a whisp of brown hair disappearing around the corner ahead of them. She sprinted around the corner and then on down the next corridor. A door stood ajar, on the left and side, a flickering light plastered the walls. Ness was the first through the door, but as she reached for the woman who had stepped through, the anomaly closed and Connor had pulled Ness back away from it.

"No!" Danny yelled as he entered behind the two friends, staring at the empty place where the anomaly had once been

At that precise moment, Becker, Grace, Abby and Sarah entered the room behind them.

"Its too late," Danny told them

"She's gone," Connor informed them, although it was plainly obvious

"What about Johnson?" Grace asked

But as Ness opened her mouth to speak, she was blinded by the sheer light of the anomaly. There was a scream and Johnson appeared back through, she was bleeding from a cut on her forehead and she looked in sheer terror and pain. Ness fell to her knees beside the woman and latched onto her arms.

"Help me," Johnson cried, as she looked up at Ness

"We've got you," Ness said, as Danny latched onto Johnsons also "you're safe,"

There was a growling, and Johnson screamed in pain. Looking up Ness, screamed herself as a Future Predator appeared meters away from her face, snarling and growling as it latched onto Christine's upper body. The creature snarled, one of its talons grazing Ness's face as it reached for her as well as Christine. But as the creature tugged, Ness felt her grip slide and Christine slipped, disappearing through the anomaly once more. But the it wasn't only her face the creature had scared, once again it had ripped down the side of her arm, from the elbow to the wrist.

The anomaly closed once more, and Ness winced in pain as Danny fell backwards into a sitting position, catching her arm with his leg.

"We gotta stop Helen," he said "before anyone else gets killed"

"But how?" Ness asked, pushing herself up with her uninjured hand "We don't know where she has gone,"

"I think we do," he said looking around at her "The same place we lost Jamie and Lyra, The future"

Ness winced for the second time, as she got to her feet. Connor was at her side in a second, his hand on her wrist looking at the wound.

"Ouch," Ness said, pulling her hand back as he touched the tip of the wound near her wrist

"Sorry," he apologized "Its not that deep,"

"Not like the other one," she said, cradling her arm to her chest. She needed to get it checked over before it got infected. Or worse.

"Come on," Connor said, and walking beside her, he led her out of the room after the others.

"The anomaly at the racetrack," Ness said, as she walked between Connor and Danny "It leads to the same place"

"That's where we're going," Danny said looking down at her

"What are we going to do?" Grace asked

"Follow Helen," Danny answered "Wherever she goes, until the end of time, if necessary"

* * *

**A/N: Whoop! Finally finished. I hope you all enjoyed this segment.**

**As, I said at the top. Its nearly the end. One more chappie and that's it. Its over. Or, am I lying? O.o I might just have a surprise in mind for all you loyal readers. I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out wont you?**

**Reviews (didn't have many of these last chappie. Was kinda sad about that. Hope I get some more this time round)**

**Nikiriki5273: Thanks for the review as always. Glad there wasn't any typos. I double checked and spell-checked for I updated. ****J**

**Grace: Im sorry I didn't warn you about Baby Jamie going through. I was thinking all the while, that you were gonna kill me when you read it. But im sorry, it seemed to fit, and I couldn't figure out how to Josh through with Lyra, because she is scared to death of him. But im glad it all worked out, do you honestly think I would keep Jamie in danger for that period of time? Course not. Haha, yeah, it was a good thing that Becker and Connor showed up when they did, because it would have been a blood bath otherwise. Josh was just about to hit Ness, when they crashed through the door. It would have been a blood bath anyway because, if Josh had carried on to hit his sister, then he'd be dead with a couple of bullets in him. Ness, can handle to kids. She practically a mother to Jamie anyway. And now she can be to Lyra. Unless, Lyra's mum comes back into the picture? Hope the Grace/Becker moment is good enough in this one. I know, I promised more, but the action is getting faster at the moment. I'll try to get them for you next time round. I promise. I know. Big boo. Possibly last chapter next time, but I may give you and the others another one. Cause you've all be loyal to me.**

**Love ya too**

**Kara**

**PLEASE REVIEW! LAST CHAPPIE IN THE SERIES COMING TO A COMPUTER SCREEN NEAR YOU VERY VERY SOON.**

**Bye**

**~Kara**

* * *


	26. Journey To The Past

_Primeval - The Beginning - Season 3_

**Chapter Ten**

**Journey to the Past**

* * *

**Previously on Primeval**

Whilst Danny is away at Christine Johnsons headquarters looking for a mysterious woman from the future. We followed Ness and the rest of the team as they track prehistoric rhinos called Embolotherium, that have appeared through an anomaly near a site full of campers. Making things worse, Ness has to over-come her fear of kissing her best friend.

In the midst's of everything, Danny appears with Eve. The woman from the future. But nothing is as it seems. Once at the ARC, Connor, Sarah, Abby and Becker have worked out the journal of Eve's. And she is revealed to be Helen Cutter. She takes Christine Johnson hostage, before fleeing through an anomaly. Leaving Christine to be mauled by a Future Predator. Now the adventure begins, as the team put their plan to stop Helen into action, as they decide to a trip to the future is all they need.

* * *

It was a glorious day, the sun rays reflected off anything possible, including the blue metal of the convertible that sped towards the hanger that concealed the anomaly at the race track. Serenity Rose who was behind the wheel of the car, didn't seem to notice any of the beauty around her, she was too focused on ending this mission. Of all the days to pick a lousy mission to stop Helen Cutter. Danny had to arrange it on Lyra's birthday.

That's why the pissed off look on her face had changed since that morning. She had remembered the look of sadness on her nieces face when she told her that, she wasn't going to be around for her birthday, and that they would have to postpone the fun activities planned for another day.

"At this moment, I really hate this job." Ness said, to no one in particular, as she climbed out of her car, inside the hanger.

"Im sure Lyra will forgive you," Grace said, sympathetically as she joined her friend

"Yeah, Im sure she will Grace," Ness said "But you didn't see her face. Plus, I ruined Jamie's birthday too. I wasn't there for his."

Grace sighed. She had learned from Connor, that it was best to just leave Ness alone when she was in this state. Because she was harder to calm down, the more worked up she got. Plus she couldn't fume to anyone, who spoke to her. The team had learned, fast. Not to anger Ness and after this morning's argument between Danny and Serenity. They all knew why. Even after Ness had stormed out of the ARC to tell her Niece and cousin that she had to work on Lyra's birthday, and Danny was still licking his wounds.

Hoisting the black bag up onto his shoulders, Danny spoke "Alright. So what have we got?"

Becker held up a black grenade, the pin was still in the side, and Ness was thankful for it. She just hoped that Connor didn't get his hands on them. "Stun Grenades. Future predators have hypersensitive hearing, yeah?"

Abby, Connor and Ness nodded

"Well, these should stop them in their tracks" Becker finished, adding the grenade to his back-pack

"You got any earplugs in there?" Connor asked

"Use your fingers," Becker instructed "And if you don't want your ear-drums to burst, I suggest you keep your mouth open"

"That wont be too difficult for Connor," Ness said, smirking at the look her friend gave her.

"Don't be too close when you throw them,"

"All right," Danny said, looking around at them "Lets do this"

With a sigh, the team turned and headed for the locked anomaly. Only to stop, at the bleeping that was heard from Connor and Grace's detectors.

"No," Connor murmured "Not now"

"Its Johnson's HQ," Grace confirmed

"Do you think its Helen?" Abby asked

"It could be," Ness answered, turning to Danny "If we go back there and we're wrong, then…" she trailed off

Danny sighed, looked around at the team and back at the Anomaly. Normally, it would be best to keep the team together on a mission as dangerous as this one. But desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Danny?" Connor questioned "You gotta make the call"

Danny sighed again, and turned to Becker "Right. Becker, you check it out. Sarah, Grace and Abby. You go with him. Ness, Connor, your with me. Wherever she is, we'll stop her"

Sarah's face changed drastically, as she approached Danny. "Danny, I wanna go with you," she said softly

"Look, I need you to do this for me," Danny said, edging closer to her

"Yeah, but what if you don't…" Sarah argued, it was clear was on her mind. She was afraid that they wouldn't come back.

"Look, no one is saying goodbye here" Danny explained, looking at Ness "We're all coming back"

Ness and Grace exchanged looks.

"Now, once we're through you close the anomaly" Danny ordered "Its far to dangerous to leave it open. Unlock it in two hours"

Sarah nodded, but she was hesitant to leave Danny.

"Danny, here." Becker said, handing over his gun "You take care"

"Unlock it," Danny said turning back to Sarah, who sighed and headed towards the locking mechanism. With Grace and Abby, as Ness, and Connor followed Danny towards the Anomaly.

"Connor?" Becker's voice rang out, Ness turned to look over her shoulder as she watched Becker hand over the bag of stun grenades to her friend, before he returned to her side.

"Ready?" Connor asked, quietly

"Not particularly" Ness answered, as she adjusted the straps on her back-pack

In seconds the Anomaly was open in front of them. And turned to look back at their friends one last time, the team of three headed through into the future.

* * *

As soon as the backs of their friends had disappeared, Sarah re-sealed the anomaly. The team of four were silent for a minute, no one dared speak, because there seemed only one thing on their minds. What if something went wrong? Could this have been their last moments with Danny, Connor and Ness?

"Lets get going," Becker said, breaking into the thoughts of the three girls

"What about Johnson's people?" Grace asked, turning to Becker

"The operation has been closed down," He answered her "The place should be empty. Come on," and he took her by the hand leading her towards the car, they only stopped when the realised Sarah wasn't with them.

"Sarah, come on," Abby said, and taking her friend by the hand pulled her towards one of the SUVs.

* * *

Meanwhile, after stepping through from the present and into the Future, Ness, Danny and Connor looked around. Everything was exactly the same has it had been the last time they where there. There was also an eerie silence in the air, it was creepy. And Ness felt like she had just stepped onto the set of a horror movie. The suspense was enough to just freak her out.

"Doesn't get prettier, does it?" Danny murmured

Look around at the swirls of purple and grey cloud, the sounds of thunder clashes, and a ripple of silver flashed. Ness looked up when Danny spoke to her.

"You alright?" he had asked

"Yeah," she answered

"When I saw Helen, she was down there" Danny said indicating down the alley they had travelled before with the gun Becker had given him "By the church"

"Lets go," Connor said, uncertainly

"This way," Danny whispered, as he started forward first

Ness looked up at Connor, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder like always, and allowed her to go next. As he followed behind her. Although she stuck rather close to him. Danny led them down the alley, his gun in his hand just encase. Looking up the place, where they had encounted the first predators last time, the were relieved if not panicky that it was empty. Ness didn't know if she was relieved that the Predators seemed to have disappeared, or upset.

Would she have felt safer if they were roaming around in perfect view? At least she knew were they would be. This was terrifying. The Predators could have been anywhere, and they didn't even know it. She wasn't sure what was truly more terrifying. The knowing or the not knowing.

Coming to a stop, near Danny, at the edge of a building. The three friends pressed themselves against the wall at the sound of Metallic creaking. Someone or something was near by. By they weren't sure what. Was it Helen or a creature? Low growls is what alerted them to the presences of a Predator.

With his gun at the ready, Danny edged around the corner, ready for anything, but his sight was empty. There was nothing there. No Helen! No Predator!

"Is it Helen?" Ness asked

Danny didn't answer, as he looked around. Creature screeching was heard, and the team sighed in relief. They were clear for now.

Hurrying around the corner to the opening near the church. Ness recognized it as the same doorway that the predator had come from last time she was here. It was the very place that she had put hers and Danny's life on the line. But today, and now, the place was deserted.

"So where is Helen?" she asked "And where are all the predators?"

No one answered, as Danny and Connor edged away from her and the door. Danny going the furthers, as he looked around for any potential danger or sign that Helen was there. In the distance, Ness could hear light sounds, they sounded like wings. A light fluttering carried on the wind to them. But she couldn't be sure.

"Shh," she said, pressing a finger to her lips and holding out her free hand "Listen,"

Connor moved closer to her, as if protecting her, and she was sure that at that moment she could hear the fluttering of wings louder. She turned the direction they had previously come, and right enough, three flying Megopteran heading straight for them. She gasped, and sprinted towards the wall that was at the base of the path they were on. Jumping onto the roof of a near-by car, she followed Danny and Connor back down on to the gravelled path and up the alley-way once more.

Stopping only when they came to what appeared to be a dead end. Whilst Connor attempted to open the door behind them, Danny fired several shots that could alert any predator for miles. But the bullets made no impact on the creatures. Looking back over her shoulder, Connor was still attempting to open the door. Making her way towards him, she pulled him back by the shoulder, and using him as support, she booted the door hard, as it flew open, revealing an anomaly.

"Duck," Connor said, and Danny dropped to the side, as he dropped too, pulling Ness with him. Although his arms were around her waist, he landed on the ground with her on top of him. But they had managed to escape the Megopteran as they flew straight on through the anomaly. It must have been Johnsons, because there was only two that lead to this place.

* * *

Back in the present, Grace, Sarah, Abby and Becker had just entered the grounds of Johnsons HQ. Sarah was sitting in the back with Abby, the bleeping detector in her hand. The noise was enough to make anyone go insane, and Grace was just about ready to destroy the small hand held.

"Sarah can you shut that thing up, please?" Grace asked irritably

"No," Sarah answered solemnly. It was obvious she was worried about Danny and the others

Sigh and swallowing her frustration, Grace didn't respond.

"No one on the gate then" Becker said, breaking the tension filled silence that was starting to recommence "Lets hope its all that easy"

"I wouldn't bet on it," Abby said from the back beside Sarah

Coming to a complete stop, Becker and the girls climbed out of the car, Becker wrapping the strap of his gun around his hand before gripping the metallic gun in his two hands. He turned to Sarah when she called him. She was indicating to an open door, that Grace and Abby seemed to have already disappeared through.

Johnson's headquarters was eerily spooky. It was dead quiet, and deserted the only sound were their footsteps and bated breaths. You could have heard a pin drop it was so quiet. Becker and Sarah had managed to catch up with Grace and Abby, and now Becker was in front of them all, his gun at the ready for anything suspicious of dangerous. If there was an open anomaly, then what were the chances that a creature had come through? It was obviously an anomaly leading to the future, because of the Future Predator that had mauled Christine to death, and scarred Ness in the process.

The silence was broken by the echoing of fluttering wings in the distance. The team of four, spun around, each looking out for any possible sightings of the creature that was causing the noise. But there was nothing. Nothing visible to the eye, but the sounds were getting louder. Thudding was heard, and Grace looked up, her hand covering her mouth as she gasped. On the walkway above them, there was obviously a dead body, because the arm of the person, was hanging over the side.

Sarah, Abby and Becker looked up, they knew exactly what creature was in here, as the fluttering was heard once more.

"Becker!" Sarah suddenly yelled, as the creature in which they were searching for, came flying straight towards them. Becker turned swiftly, and fired several rounds from his gun. But the creature was airborne, it was able to evade the bullets. Abby pulled both Sarah and Grace back, as the creature crashed into Becker, knocking him backwards, his gun the only barrier between him and the pincers of the creature.

Grace screamed as Sarah pulled open a near-by glass door, and Becker jabbed the now broken gun into the eye of the creature. It squealed and let him free as it tried to remove the piece from its eye. In the meantime this gave Becker enough time to escape and head for the door in which the girls had disappeared through.

They had ended up on another walk-way in the centre of the Headquarters, but they weren't free of the creatures. There was two more of them waiting on the other side of the glass. Becker had lifted up a large bag of something, from beside him and was attempting fend the creatures off. Thinking quickly, Grace grabbed a near-by bag and threw it over the side.

"What are you doing?" Sarah demanded, as she saw Grace's actions

"Its our only means of escape!" Grace argued as Abby helped throw the last of the bags, except for the one Becker had, over the side. "Becker, throw it over the side!"

Becker did has instructed, before Grace climbed the railing, and jumped. She landed on the bags that covered the stairs, and climbed down unharmed. She then looked back up at Sarah and Becker, as Abby joined her. "Come on, Sarah! Jump!"

Sarah was hesitant, but jumped anyway. Once she was down, Abby and Grace pulled her free of the bags just as Becker jumped.

"This way!" Abby said, and she and Grace led the way down the stairs and through another set of glass doors.

* * *

"This must be Johnson's Anomaly," Danny said, as Connor closed the door on the new found anomaly. Ness nodded, but there was no time to think about the others or the creatures that just flown through into the present. They had to find Helen, it seemed the only way to go.

"So, uh, where did you see Helen?" Connor asked, quietly

"She came from over there" Danny said, looking over Connor's shoulder, before heading to a door way, that seemed to be the entrance to an old abandoned building. He pulled back the door carefully, before entering the darkness. Ness followed, pulling out her torch as she did so, and flickering it on. Connor was behind her, but he edged around her, once they were in the darkness. She reached back, to close the door, the best she could. Before following after her friends. Gripping Connor's arm as she walked. So they wouldn't get separated.

Unknown to her, as she moved away and disappeared from the entrance. A taloned claw was placed on the door and pulled open. As the fearsome Future Predator appeared in the sunlit doorway.

The darkness was everywhere. It seemed that whatever windows the place had, had been blocked up. But there was only one another place she could think of back in the present that would be this dark, when empty. And that was the ARC, because it was basically underground. But there was no way this was the ARC, was it?

Danny lead the way into another room, anticipation within them all. They had been anticipating at least a creature right about now. Beside the Megopteran's back out in the alley. They had yet to see a Future Predator, and that's basically what they were all anticipating.

Connor groaned from in front of her, "It stinks," he complained "Why would Helen come here?" he asked, but received no answer "If it was me. I'd just find some nice little Jurassic beach somewhere"

Danny kicked a object in front of him, before speaking "However crazy she was, everything she does makes some sort of sense"

"Really?" Connor asked

Rumbling was heard from behind them, and Ness, who was still in the doorway turned, as a Future Predator appeared. She threw herself aside as the creature pounced at her, and Danny appeared, with a fire of the gun. The creature moved back, as the bullet penetrated its shoulder, and Connor slammed the metal door closed. Ness, reappeared and slid between the two boys to hold the door closed, as Danny leaned also against it, beside her.

"Did you get it?" she asked

Because everything was all so quiet on the other side of the door. Suddenly there was louder growling and the door moved.

"Apparently not," Danny answered, as he leapt off the door as the creature's head appeared in the gap. He fended the creature off once more with the gun.

"Cant hold it!" Connor said, as Ness had been pushed away from the door and Danny was fighting with the creature. Losing the gun, Danny returned and pushed against the door, his strength combined with Connor's was enough to close the door but there was no way to lock it.

"We need something to keep the door closed," Danny said, and Ness set around to look for something. Near by she found a metal pole, and returned. She placed it under the handle and steadied it against the floor. It seemed to work, because all the creature was trying to get through the door wasn't moving. Finally letting the door go, Connor and Danny edged away from it, as Ness caught the glimpse of something on the back of it. It couldn't be.

"Becker is really not gonna be happy with you" Connor said from behind her

"Why?" Danny enquired

"That was his favourite gun,"

"Well maybe Grace can change that," Danny answered, with a small laugh. Yes he had picked up on the signals' exchanged between the youngest on the team and the Captain.

Reaching up to the sign, Ness wiped her hand across it, pulling off the dust and dirt. "Oh my God," she murmured, and Connor and Danny turned back to her. There on the back of the door, in blue and capital letters, in the circle were the letters A.R.C. This was the ARC. The Future of the ARC. Their place of work.

Shining her torch on the shield, Danny placed his hand over it. "We're in the ARC" he murmured, looking back at Connor and Ness.

"Maybe its some future version of it" Connor said

"Helen said it started in here," Ness said, turning to Connor and then turning to Danny "This must be what she meant."

"She's here. I know it!" Danny said aggressively "Come on"

And with one fleeting look at the ARC logo, Ness followed after him, Connor behind her.

* * *

"Now what?" Abby asked, as the doors behind them closed

"Its nearly time for the others to be back," Grace said checking her watch "We should head back to the race track"

"We need to get to the car to do that," Sarah said, pointing out the obvious

"Thank you, Captain Obvious" Grace said heatedly "Im very well aware of that! Stick close to the walls, and keep your eyes and ears open…and we might make it, without incident. Once were in the car, we can get the hell out of here"

She didn't know why, she was acting this way. She figured it was because, she knew how to handle herself in a deadly situation, but Sarah just seemed to scared and timid. And Grace just didn't have the patience for people, who were afraid to lash out and hurt another living creature, even ones that were trying to kill you.

Luckily, they weren't that far away from the exit, and they made it to the car without incident. But that's when the fun started again. It seemed the creatures had followed them, and crashed through the metallic exit's a few meters away from the car. As Sarah reached the passenger side door, trying to escape, Grace and Abby just fell back. Becker was on the front of the car, there was no chance of getting into the driver's seat, one of the creatures had crashed through into the window, in its attempts to get at Sarah.

"Sarah, get out!" Abby yelled, and the brunette flew out of the door and slammed it closed. Thinking fast, she waited until a creature headed towards her before she opened the door, the creature slammed into the lining of the door, before the four of them turned and sprinted down the tunnel ahead of them.

"In here!" Becker said, sliding under the railing and into a near-by caged barrier. He slid the door closed. Just as the creatures snapped at them.

"There's no way out!" Sarah said, frantically, as she hit the grids around her "Becker there's no way out!"

They were trapped.

"I'll call the back-up team" Becker said "Tell them exactly where we are"

"I think it's a bit too late for that," Abby said, as the Megopteran started to bite their way through

"Oh My God," Grace said their coming through

"Right, we need to get them both on the grill at the same time" Becker said, although he didn't say why. Abby, Grace and Sarah exchanged looks, but Becker was persistent as he reached for the electrical wires above them. It then all clicked.

"Come on Sarah," Abby said, as she and Grace started to rattle the cage doors, taunting the creatures long enough to get them both to bite the grill at the same time. Sarah soon joined in to help, and once the girls had let go and the creatures had bit down, Becker placed the two electrical wires to the metal and the current surged through.

Walking slowly backwards, Grace laughed in relief as she slid down onto the floor.

"Do you think that's the last of those things?" Sarah asked

"Lets go find out" Becker answered

Of course. They were heading back into the building.

The room to which they needed, was open. The men inside were dead, covered in the same sticky goo, that they had found last time. But the Anomaly wasn't there.

"The Anomaly's closed" Abby said, looking at the empty room.

"Lets get out of here," Grace said softly, as she stepped backwards out of the room, her eyes never leaving the corpses of the two soldiers. "Come on, we have to go!"

The others nodded and followed silently, back to the car.

* * *

The darkness was getting slightly lighter, but they were still using torches to find their way through dusty underground the Future ARC. Ness still couldn't believe that this was the ARC. Maybe Helen had been right about it all starting here, but they would never start anything to wipe out their future. But one thing didn't add up. Why kill Christine, if it was the ARC's fault for everything that was to come? She wasn't apart of the ARC therefore would have had nothing to do with the upcoming of this dead future.

"That's what Helen used to open the anomalies" Danny said, and Ness looked up to see he was holding the identical piece of device that Helen had with her when she opened the Anomaly back at the campsite.

He handed it to Connor, who looked over it "Looks like, its been dead a long time" he raised it to his lips and blew off the dust on it

"How do you think it works?" Ness asked, and she remembered she had asked Helen the very same question not so long ago

"I wish I knew," Connor said, before they all looked up to the sound of distance clattering

"Did you just…" Danny started

"Yeah," Ness answered

Danny didn't say anything just headed in the direction the noise was coming from. Ness looked back at Connor and nodded in the same direction as they followed once more after Danny. Through another doorway, and into a long passageway.

"Okay, yeah?" Danny asked, turning to the other two, before he stepped down the stone steps backwards, before turning. In the distance, she could see the back of Helen Cutter, she was working on something. Connor and Ness split from Danny and one another and went separate ways, to close in on Helen.

Edging quietly across the wall, Ness listened for any sign that Danny or Connor had gotten to Helen first. There was a clatter, and the soft whisper of Helen's voice saying Danny's name. Then came the thud. But she was sure what had happened. She froze however when she heard Helen's voice.

"Works better on you than it does some predators" Helen said, there was another clatter and Helen's voice rang out again "Come out of the dark Connor. That's it. Good boy. You too, Serenity"

Ness closed her eyes, but moved into Helen's line of sight, as she stood beside Connor, Helen's gun aimed at them. So you found me. I must say, im surprised, surprised you had the brains to figure it out"

"Whatever you're up to, it ends now" Connor said

"Who's gonna stop me, you and Barbie?" Helen asked, turning her gun on Ness in turn

"Just watch us" Ness said, this wasn't the first time she was staring down the barrel of a gun.

But Helen didn't fire a single ground, she withdrew the gun, and removed the Artefact from the bag beside her. And held it up for the friends to see.

"Nick knew this was important." Helen said "But he didn't know why"

"Yeah, well, he would have done if you hadn't murdered him" Connor said

Helen showed no sign of remorse at the mention of her dead husbands name

"I have spent every day since his death working it out" she said in a light whisper "Preparing for this moment" she rounded to the side of the computerised table in front of her, and levelled the artefact with a medium sized hole in the side "I know he would have understood." and she placed the artefact inside.

"Keep telling yourself that, Helen, one day you might believe it" Connor said, watching her angrily. It was always a touchy subject, Nicks death was. Mostly because Nick had died in his arms, inside the burning ARC. No one could understand that, no one except Ness anyway.

"Doesn't matter now," Helen continued, as if she hadn't heard a word Connor had said "Soon, none of this will ever have happened"

Ness looked up at Connor confusedly. What was Helen talking about?

"What are you gonna do?" Ness asked

"Oh, you're both gonna enjoy this," Helen said "I, Helen Cutter, am going to save the world"

From his spot on the ground Danny laughed. "Since when do you care so much about the human race?" he asked

"Oh, its not humanity im going to save" Helen said, without taking her eyes off the screens in front of her.

"You know, Helen, you're in some dire need of some serious therapy" Danny continued, as Helen smirked at the comment.

For a few moments all was silent, then suddenly the place was illuminated with a map of anomalies. Ness gasped, in surprise as she stared at the swirling golden links of time.

"it's a time map," Connor breathed from beside her, and all she could do was nod in agreement "of every anomaly that's ever been or ever will be"

"Cutter was right" Ness said, staring at the map "There is a pattern"

"With this, we'll never have to wait for anomalies to open again," Connor said, turning to Ness "we'll just know where they are"

Ness couldn't help the smile that slid onto her face, as she nodded in agreement with everything Connor was saying.

"Such a sweet, clever boy" Helen said, softly from the other side of the computer "What a shame you ever met Cutter" she picked up her glass device from beside her, and slid it into a slot on the side of the machine, just before the artefact. Before Helen returned to working on an entry code. After a few moments, the machine bleeped and she whispered "Gotcha"

The time map disappeared, as the computer before them turned back to its normal blue coloured screen. Helen removed the device from the computer, and pressed some sort of button at the bottom. She then turned and held it up, pressing the glass screen as an Anomaly opened in the middle of the area. It was just as beautiful as the last ones had been. But what time period it was linked too, there was no telling.

"You know, if I were you, I'd make the most of whatever time you have left" Helen said, turning back to face them, as she then pocketed the device, and picked up her bag and placed it over her two shoulders. "Believe me," She removed the artefact from the machine, and stepped backwards. "It wont be long"

"Please, no," Connor said, as Helen raised her hands with the Artefact in them, before she brought them down swiftly, dropping the artefact with a crash on the concrete floor "HELEN!" Connor yelled, as the artefact smashed, and Helen disappeared through the anomaly. And it closed behind her.

The computer, flickered slightly before dying all together.

"No!" Ness fumed as she hit the screens, but it was no use. The computer was dead.

* * *

The car came to another halt outside the hanger, and climbing out and sprinting back into the hanger, Grace, Abby, Sarah and Becker came to halt in front of the sealed anomaly. Becker took the gun from one of his men, so the solider could unlock the anomaly.

"Okay," Abby said "Its time"

"Open it" Grace said, and turned to the anomaly as it unsealed in front of her very eyes. But Connor, Ness and Danny didn't appear.

"Where are they?" Sarah asked, looking back at the others. But no one could answer her, because they didn't know

"Come on, Quinn, hurry up!" Becker murmured from behind them, his gun aimed at the anomaly encase a creature tried to get through.

* * *

Ness, looked up from the dead computer as she stared at Connor and Danny. It seemed neither of them had any idea on how to proceed. And they couldn't just return to the present with Helen in the past. What she had meant when she said, '_Make the most of your time'_ was still a complete mystery. And although she was rolling the ideas over in her head, she could come up with a rational explanation.

"She was plotting some kind of route" Connor said

"We've got to find out where she was going, how we can follow her" Danny said, shining his torch above them, like the answer was gonna fall from the sky

"But how?" Ness asked "This thing is completely dead!"

"I know" Connor said "but if we can get it working, then maybe we can reconstruct the route from the computer's memory"

"Power." Danny said "you're gonna need power"

"Yeah" Ness and Connor said in unison.

"Batteries. In the torches" Danny said, suddenly, looking in the small light behind the glass on his torch

"Brilliant" Connor said, as he and Ness in turn switches off their torches and removed the batteries from them "We're gonna need something to bind them together" he added

"Medical Kit" Ness said, as she turned and pulled out a first aid kit from her back-pack

"How many have we got?" Connor asked from behind her, as she turned and set the kit down in front of her and opened it, handing the boys a small strip of tape, that Danny used to bind the batteries together.

"Right," Connor said, checking the base of the computer generate for a piece of metallic wire, to start the electrical current.

"Don't we need the Artefact to make it work?" Danny asked

"No," Ness answered "cause hopefully the date will be still on the hard drive, so we might not need it"

Thinking back, on what Helen had done. Ness gasped as everything started to fit together in her mind. She bit her lip, as the file name Helen used became clear to her. "333," she murmured "She named the file site 333." she knew Connor would get what she meant.

"333? What's that, a location, a code, what?" Danny asked confused

"Oh, my God" Connor said, and Ness could see that he had realized what was happening now too

"What?" Danny asked, looking back and forth between the two friends

"The Rift Valley in Africa. Four million years ago." Ness explained "it's the cradle of civilisation's site 333 is where the found the remains of the so-called first family of hominids, a group of 13 early humans who all died at the same time."

"No one ever knew why," Connor said

"So, Helen's gone to visit the ape-men?" Danny asked, he was still confused

"No, she's gone to kill the first human, to stop our evolution in its tracks." Ness explained her voice turning deadly "She's gonna wipe us all out"

And suddenly her mind flashed to Jamie and Lyra. If Helen got away with everything she was doing now, if they returned to the present, like they had promised Sarah. Then they had lost. They wouldn't have returned anyway, because they wouldn't have existed, neither would the rest of the team. None of this would never have happened. All the deaths that had happened, wouldn't have, because the human race wouldn't have been born.

Clattering from a distance, knocked Ness from her thoughts and she looked up instantly. Whilst Connor and Danny were busy getting the computer to work, she took it upon herself to investigate the sudden noise. So, making her way back through the passageways she had taken, back to the door when they had learned they were inside the ARC. She gasped, the door was open. The Predators had gotten through.

In the darkness, she could hear snarling and growling and carefully, she hurried back to the boys. She prayed that they had gotten the computer working and were sorting out a route for them to take. She picked up a metal pole on her way back down into what would have been the Main Ops room of the ARC. The boys had gotten the computer working, but now they were thinking up a way of tracing Helen's footsteps.

The clattering she had heard earlier was louder this time, and she was well aware of the fact that the predators where in the room with her, Danny and Connor.

"Guys," she whispered over her shoulder "Predators"

"Just hurry up, all right?" Danny told Connor, as he picked up another weapon from the floor and stood at Ness's side, the predators were swift and deadly. The could have been anywhere, and their terrified beating hearts were enough they needed to close in on them. They just needed the anomaly to open now, so they could escape, into another world that they had no idea what was waiting for them. But at this moment, Ness would have rather faced a dinosaurs, something she could have easily looked up information on, rather than a future predator. Something she knew nothing about.

"Im not really good with pressure," Connor mumbled from behind them "Okay. Come on"

Ness sighed, she knew of Connor's trouble with pressure, it should have been her in front of the computer. Like it had been proven many times before, she was more suited for the computer jobs than Connor.

"Con," she said, stepping backwards and handing him the pole in her hand "Go help Danny. I'll do this"

Connor looked unsure, but didn't have a chance to say anything as Ness pushed him out of her way.

"She put in a series of numbers," Ness said "They could be anything" her gaze came to rest on the Artefact. "Connor, what was the numbers on the Artefact? The ones Sarah found?"

"Uh," Connor said, "6-5-3-5-9" he answered

Ness nodded, although Connor couldn't see her and she typed in the numbers. As she watched the small circles whirl around as the numbers appeared in them. "Please let this work," she whispered to herself. The screens changed, "Yes!" she said, breathing sharply, as she said it a little too loud.

"Shh!" Danny whispered over his shoulder

"Sorry," Ness apologized "Come on. Okay, nearly there. Come on, come on"

There was more clattering, around her. She needed to work faster, but the machine was running out of power quickly "Oh, this is taking too long. We're gonna run out of power"

The clattering was getting louder and louder as the predators got closer. For intelligent, swift creatures, they sure did make a lot of noise.

"We've got to get it open, Ness" Danny said, from behind her

"Tell me something, I don't know!" Ness hissed, over her shoulder "Okay, 75%"

The clattering was louder this time, which meant the creatures were moving in for the kill in the surrounding darkness. This wasn't happening. There had to be a way to get the stupid machine to go faster. Breathing deeply, Ness tried to calm herself. Frustration and anger were never a good mix together. They invited mess-ups, and that's the last thing she needed to do at this moment in time

"Its getting there," she said as the small loading sign on the screens kept climbing up "Come on, now 80%"

She could feel Danny and Connor closing in on her from behind.

There was a low growl.

"They're in here" Danny said

"95%…100%. That's it!" Ness said, the downloading had been completed, she pulled the device from the machine beside her, and turned quickly, passing Connor his backpack as she did so. Holding up the device she hit the glass, as an anomaly opened in front of them. She smiled. It had worked.

"Wow," Connor breathed from beside her, above the anomaly, now illuminated by the light were the predators. There was more than just one, which was obvious, but could there have been predators in here all along? They only didn't notice them? That was a possibility. But now wasn't the time to wonder, they needed to get out of there. Ness felt the glass device be taken from her, and someone push her towards the anomaly.

She stumbled through the link of time and landed with a thump on the ground on the other side. It was a grassy, muddy place. She looked up just in time and rolled over just as Danny appeared behind her. He landed the exact spot where she had been lying moments before. Connor appeared seconds after Danny.

"Close it!" both she and Danny yelled, and Connor raised the device and closed the anomaly. Like it had never been there. Sighing with relief, Ness rolled over onto her knees and pushed herself up as she looked around. What time had they come through into.

"Right." Connor said "So where are we now?"

"More importantly," Danny said, "where's Helen?"

"Boots" Ness said, she was knelt beside a boot impression, in the marshy path before her. Danny had joined her in seconds "She went this way"

"Yeah" he murmured

"Okay. Ancient pines." Connor said "That could mean this is Jurassic or maybe…maybe Cretaceous"

They needed to move fast. Both of these times had dangerous predators. Most carnivorous ones. So they didn't want to be caught by such creatures. Holding onto her back-pack Ness walked in front of the two boys behind her, in search of any creature sightings and any sight of Helen near by.

"So, what sort of creatures are we talking about?" Danny asked from behind

"Oh, well…" Connor said "A lot actually. Too many to list. A lot of theropd Dinosaurs. Mostly Carnivores, I mean."

There was a growling in the distance and the group of three stopped in their tracks and looked around. It could have come from anywhere.

"Spinosaurus. Allosaurus. Albertosaurus. Abrosaurus." Connor continued, listing the many dinosaurs' they could encounter.

"Oh good," Danny said

"Obviously , raptors" Connor continued

"Yeah. Yeah, I got the point" Danny said, getting a little annoyed now

"No, literally," Connor said "Raptors"

Ness froze in her tracks and turned, there in fact, fighting or a corpse were a group of three raptors. The creatures hadn't spotted the humans yet, but it was only a matter of time. She watched as Danny edged forward, and leaned against a near-by pine tree.

"They don't look so bad," he whispered turning back to Ness and Connor

Ness threw him an 'are-you-insane' look, before her eyes widened. The raptors had caught swift of them and growled, before heading towards them.

"Run!" Danny ordered, and he and Connor went one way as Ness sprinted in the opposite direction. In her haste to get away, her feet slipped from beneath her. She screamed as she landed with a thud before pushing herself back up, and continued running. "Ness!"

She heard Danny yelling her name, but it was too late, they had gone too far in the opposite direction away from her, and now she had three raptors on her tail. Coming to the end of her path, she jumped, sliding down the mountain of leaves and running ahead of her again. The raptors still in pursuit.

"Connor?" she called, as she could hear his voice, but she couldn't see him

"Ness!" Connor yelled back "Over here! This way!"

"That would be well and dandy, if I could see you Con," she mumbled, but before she could say anything the Raptors were back and she was running for her life again.

"Come on Ness," Danny yelled

_Follow their voices, Ness_, she told herself as she ran _Just follow their voices. Come on guys. Keep calling_

Come on, Ness! This way!"

Ness, followed the voices, until she saw them, they had managed to climb a rather large tree, that was out of reach of the raptors, as she got closer they each reached down for her, she reached out and grabbed their hands, as they pulled her up into tree. She placed her foot on a near-by branch and pushed herself up as they pulled.

"Yeah, im okay" she said, as she wedged her foot between the tree trunk and Connor's branch and pushed herself further up the tree branches "Im okay." once she was safe in her branch, she sighed in relief. "That was close"

Although they were safe, they were also trapped. The raptors were still at the base of the tree, just waiting for them.

"They're juvenile raptors, so at least we know we're in the Cretaceous" Connor explained

"We've got to find the next Anomaly" Danny said, from the other side of the tree

"Before they learn to climb" Ness said, breathlessly, as she looked down at the raptors. It was a wonder, that something so beautiful, could be so deadly.

"No, no!" Connor's voice rang out

"What?" Danny asked

"This things just died, I think" Connor said

"What?" Ness asked in disbelief

"Yeah" Connor confirmed

"We don't know the route" she said

"We cant open the anomalies," Danny replied

"We cant get home" Connor stated

"There may not be a home to get back too" Danny said, as he searched the distance for any sign of Helen.

Ness, looked down sadly. The raptors were still attempted to get up into the tree at them, but all she could think about was Jamie and Lyra. At this moment in time, it seemed Helen had finally won. They were trapped and she was free to continue doing what she had set out to do. Wipe out the human race. They had lost.

"Bingo" Danny suddenly said, and Ness looked up at him, he handed her the binoculars and she looked into the distance, to see what he had seen "There. You see her?"

"Yeah," Ness said, as she caught sight of Helen "Yeah. She gets through another anomaly though, we've lost her"

Handing back the binoculars, Danny pulled a branch apart and threw it at the raptors. "Any ideas?" he asked

"We could appeal to their better nature?" Connor offered

"I don't think they've got one" Ness said, in distaste. She really didn't want to die here in the past, and she really didn't want to be mauled to death by a raptor. That was not a good way to go in her books. Beside, she had promised Lyra and Jamie she would be home.

"Right." Danny said "Play time's over. Stun Grenade. Come on." he said looking up at Connor.

"Oh, yeah. I was just about to think of that" Connor said

"Where is it?" Ness asked

"In the bag," Connor said, motioning to the one on his back. Ness, unzipped it, and reached inside pulling out a small black explosive.

"Here, you go Danny" she said handing it to him.

"Cover your ears" Danny instructed

"And open your mouth" Ness said as she pressed her fingertips against her ears and opened her mouth.

"Hang on, he said something about -" Connor had started but Danny had already throwing the grenade. There was an explosion, and Connor was knocked from the branch below Ness. The raptors had all dropped too.

Wincing at the ringing in her ears, Ness opened her eyes and looked down. The raptors had been stunned. But she didn't care about that, right now. She looked around to see Connor on the floor at the base of the tree.

"Connor?" she asked, "Connor!"

"Connor!" Danny said, his voice sounded slightly muffled. As he climbed down, Ness followed "Put your foot there," he told her as he clamped her foot down onto a near-by branch, before she swung down next to her friend.

"Connor, Connor, are you okay?" Ness asked, as she and Danny rolled Connor onto his back. Danny checking for a pulse.

"He's alive." Danny confirmed "He's alive"

But he was out cold. They couldn't leave him here, but they had to find Helen and stop her. Ness sighed, Danny had to go. Helen had to be stopped. But she wasn't leaving her friend. Each passing minute, was enough for Helen to get closer to her goal.

"Go," she said, turning to Danny, who still had his fingers pressed against Connor's throat

"I cant leave you here. I wont" Danny said

"You have stop her!" Ness argued

She could read the confliction in his eyes, as he looked away from her and down at Connor.

"We've got to get him somewhere safe." Danny said, moving to move Connor "Come on"

"Finish it!" Ness yelled, staring at him. She wanted him to realise that it was okay, that he could go. She would take care of Connor. But most of all she wanted Helen out of the way. She wanted things to end. Her mind wasn't just thinking about herself or her team members, her friends. It was thinking about everyone she ever cared about. And most importantly, she was thinking about her family. Jamie and Lyra. Ness didn't want to return to a home, where it was only, she, Danny and Connor left.

She wanted, Becker, Grace, Abby and Sarah to be waiting on the other side of the anomaly for them. She wanted Jamie and Lyra to be waiting at Jacob's for her, when she returned home. She wanted more than anything to just hold her cousin and niece, even if it was for the last time. She didn't want to die in the past, without those she cared most for in the entire world. Trapped in the present. If they were going to die, they would die together. But they weren't gonna die. Things would end, here, today, With Helen Cutter.

"Ness…" Danny said, staring at her, confliction shown clearly on his face now.

She breathed deeply and nodded, as she stared straight back at him. Before he sprinted off in the direction he had seen Helen. Ness watching him go.

"Good Luck, Danny" she whispered, as he disappeared from view, before turning back to Connor. "Connor. Wake up Connor!" she said, shaking her best friend, but he remained motionless.

Unknown to Ness, who was trying to revive the unconscious Connor, a raptor was stirring. She had moved her friend the best she could and propped him up against a near-by tree.

"Connor, can you hear me?" she asked, his unconscious body. Obviously not. Because he hadn't stirred "Just say something" God, she was going to kill him, why couldn't he have just done the logical thing, and kept his ears covered and mouth open! It wasn't that hard. But he had to be correct as always, and tell Danny about not being to close when throwing the stun grenades. It wasn't like they had a choice.

"Oh come on, don't give up on me now" she continued, as the raptor stirred behind her "Please, please, Connor" she sighed in frustration as she stared at his face. Before she slapped him. She knew it was pointless, but she needed him to wake up. And she needed him to wake up now!

There was a rustling from behind her, and she looked up as one of the raptors got back to its feet. Now they were in deep trouble. She could have run, saved herself. But what kind of friend would she have been if she had left Connor, lying there unconscious with a Raptor? Not a very good one. Connor had risked his life numerous times to save hers, it was time she repaid the favour. It was only fair. And if he ever did wake up, she could kill him then herself, for being so bloody stupid.

Getting to her feet, she stared the raptor down, she needed it to keep her in its direct eye-sight if it turned and went for Connor instead, then she would be at a loss. But raptors like a challenge, and they liked to hunt their prey. But they were also scavengers, and would pick meat of any prey, be it alive and kicking, or asleep and or even dead. So either she or Connor would have made a delightful meal to them.

"Oh, man. Come on then," she said softly "This way"

She was trying to lead it away from Connor. She gave a fleeting glance, as he remained unconscious. It seemed that she was gonna die right here, in the one way she didn't want to go. But at least she would die for someone she loved, but she was sure, once she was dead, so would Connor. So he would be joining her very soon. They had always said they'd be together forever. It seemed that included the afterlife too.

The raptor snarled at her, and she flinched slightly, continuing to back up. At that moment a rock hit the raptor's face and it turned, snarling at the person who had thrown it. Ness turned in confusion, as she turned to look back at the base of the tree, there Connor stood, leaning against the tree for support, he was awake.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own species?" he asked, the raptor

"Connor" she said sounding relieved "Im gonna save you this time"

"That's really sweet of you Ness, but I think you've been covered" Connor said, as the raptor looked between her and him, deciding which to attack first. It was clear that Connor would have been the easiest to take down at this particular moment, because he was wounded. "Ow!" Connor groaned, as he slid back down onto the ground

"How?" Ness asked confusedly

"I don't know" Connor answered her "Im sure I'll think of something"

"You're kinda in no state to do anything right now"

"Ness, can you just…"

"What?" she asked

"Can we argue about this later?" Connor asked seriously this time, before he picked up a load of leaves and dirt and threw them at the raptor.

Ness groaned, as pressed her hand against her forehead.

"That was a stupid thing to do, I've just aggravated him" Connor said

Yes, it was a stupid idea, and now the Raptor had made up his mind. He was meters away from Connor, and he was ready to attack.

"Connor." Ness said, as she watched helplessly

But Connor seemed to be ready, he had grabbed a near-by branch that had been hidden by the leaves, lifted it into the air and smashed it against the raptor, knocking it back out.

Ness sighed, "Nice hit" she said

"Thank you," Connor said, as he lay back against the tree again

With another sigh, Ness made her way back to her friend's side "Lets go, though. Before the others wake up" she said, and picking up his bag she placed it over her shoulder, although she already had one on her back. "Come on"

"Ness?" Connor said, and Ness turned back to him "Could I get a bit of help?"

"Oh, sorry" Ness apologized, as she returned to his side, she placed his arm around her shoulders as she supported his weight as he got back to his feet.

"I think I broke me ankle" Connor groaned as he used both Ness and the branch as leverage to walk

"Oh, really?" Ness asked

"If not, it's a bad sprain"

All Connor did as they slowly made their way away from the stunned raptors was complain. Ness, rolled her eyes, but she didn't have the heart to yell at him at this moment in time. She would wait until he was well again. And then, she would release her anger out on him.

* * *

Although the past was a dangerous place to be, Ness couldn't help but think it look beautiful. With its multiple colours of leaves and trees. The old pines, and the fallen leaves on the ground. It really was a remarkable place. They seemed to be on the inside of the forest, but if she was correct, there were surrounding lakes and rivers on the outside of the trees, but that's where the most dinosaurs' were gonna be because of the water.

The bigger dinosaurs, were gonna be found mostly on the outside of the forest looking for potential prey, whilst the smaller dinosaurs would be on the inside of the trees, planning their escape for water and their own prey. So as far as she was concerned, as long as they stayed away from the water's edge, they were safe. For the most part.

"Are you okay?" Ness asked, as she and Connor continued walking

They were walking at a much slower pace now, because Connor could barely put his foot to the floor, so it was obvious he had broken it, a sprain, you could put a certain amount of pressure on it, but a broken ankle, couldn't take any pressure at all. And that's what Connor had, because, he was putting more pressure on Ness's neck and the branch he used, than on his foot.

"We just need to find somewhere safe, then…" she continued "then we can find Danny in the morning"

"Yeah" Connor said, wincing slightly.

He was trying to ease up on the pressure he was putting on her, but she could handle the strain for now. It wouldn't be long, before she spotted a place to rest.

Still, walking slowly, Ness spotted a near-by hill, leading to a ledge. She followed the trail to see that it lead to one of the biggest pine trees in the whole forest. They would definitely be safe up there, the only problem she had, was getting Connor up there. If he could barely walk, how on earth was he going to be able to climb?

"Did we happen to pack a rope?" she asked suddenly

"Dunno," Connor said "Why?"

"Cause its gonna take some time to get you up there," Ness said, indicating to the pine tree ahead of them

"Woah," Connor said, looking up "Check one of the bags,"

Leaning her friend against one of the trees, Ness searched through the back-packs, before finally coming across a black rope. She closed each of the bags before turning to Connor. "I'll be back," she said, before starting to climb to the top of the tree. She could see everything from up here, even Connor, who looked like a pinprick at the bottom of the tree. She placed the bags carefully onto the branches of the trees, and sighed, before taking a deep breath and wrapping the rope tightly around the tree's thick branches, and knotting it tightly. She then stood.

She wrapped the rope tightly around her stomach, and carefully edged her way over the side, it was a good thing she used to watch a lot of stupid shows on the TV, or she would never have thought of doing this. Finally reaching the bottom, she untied the rope and turned to Connor.

"This is going to hurt," she said "But you're gonna have to stay quiet,"

Connor nodded, he knew it was gonna hurt, but for both his and Ness's safety, he couldn't yell out in pain. "How's this gonna get me up there?" he asked

"Im gonna pull you up" she said

"You sure, you can get me up there?" he asked

"Well, not by myself," she answered

He looked at her oddly, there was no one else to help her.

She sighed

"Your gonna use your arms to push yourself up." she said "Just don't use your feet, reach for anything you can reach and push. I'll pull, from the top. Together, we can get you up"

"Oh, I see" Connor said, but Ness didn't say anything she just started to climb once more.

She was perfectly happy that she was a fit girl, because there certainly wasn't many girls who could do this. Climb trees and pull their friends up out of danger. Once at the top, she positioned herself where she was able to pull Connor, but still be safe from falling over the edge herself. And then, she started to pull. Connor was also doing his bit, by pulling himself up with his hands.

A very long 20 minutes later, Connor was sitting beside her in the tree. Ness was breathing heavily, and she was rolling up the rope before placing it back in the back beside her. She had propped it up as a pillow, because the sky was getting darker. The only sight ahead of them was the snowy top of a mountain, that was Kilimanjaro.

"I think we'll be safe here, Connor" she said, after she had zipped the bag she had just put the rope in closed "and then like I said, we can find Danny in the morning. Okay?"

"Ow!" Connor winced

"What hurts?" she asked

Connor chuckled lightly "Oh, pretty much everything" he said

"Close your eyes," she instructed

"Eh?" he asked

"Close your eyes," she repeated with a small smile

Connor looked at her oddly, but lay back and closed his eyes. Ness, lay back against the bag and sighed, as she too closed her eyes.

"Imagine a happy place," she said "You're on a beautiful beach. And the sun is shining"

"Are you there too?" Connor asked

"Yeah." Ness said "If you like"

"Are you wearing a bikini?"

Ness opened her eyes and looked at her friend "Yes." she said "If you like"

"The water's really warm," Connor said, although Ness was watching him now, his eyes were still closed "Mmm. Its lovely"

"Yeah" Ness murmured, softly, with a smile as her friend opened his eyes and looked straight at her

"Ness?" he asked softly

"Mmm?"

"Can I move back in with you please?"

Ness laughed as she grinned, before nodded "Yeah" she said, happy that he wanted to come home. And then, laying back against the bag, she sighed as she closed her eyes once more.

"Sweet dreams," Connor said

"See you in the morning" she said, as her eyes closed, her mind changed back to Lyra and Jamie. She prayed they would behave, until she managed to get home.

There was a growling in the distance, and Ness heard Connor mumble "Hopefully" before, her breathing became laboured, and she slid into a dream where filled of Jamie and Lyra. She wanted to be home with them. They needed her.

* * *

Unknown to the rest of the team that Danny, Ness and Connor had been split up, in two different time lines. Becker, Sarah, Abby and Grace, resumed waiting for their friends to return.

"What are we gonna do?" Sarah asked

She had been pacing in front of the anomaly for about Half an hour now. Abby and Grace where sitting on the floor behind Becker, both bored out of their minds. Danny had promised to be back hours ago. Something had gone wrong, they knew it.

"They'll be back" Becker reassured Sarah

"I've got an idea," Sarah said

And Abby and Grace pushed themselves up onto their feet and joined the other two in front of the anomaly. This had happened before to Abby, back with the Silurian Scorpion. Stephen and Cutter had gotten trapped on the other side of an anomaly, and it had been up to her, Connor, Jenny and Ness to find them. Only this time, the only two people who had been there in the past with her, was trapped in the past this time.

Exchanging looks with one another, the four remaining team members stared at the anomaly.

They were, so it seemed, Danny, Connor and Ness's only true hope.

Of true survival.

* * *

**A/N: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Oh, My God. Its over. There it is. The end of Series 3.**

**I don't want to believe it, but I have too, because it's the truth, and its there in print.**

**What are our heroes going to do? They are trapped in the past!**

**Please. This is the last chapter of the story Primeval the Beginning. Because stupid ITV people arent making a series 4. [God I hate them so much]**

**But please review this chapter. And tell me how I did. Please? I worked on this for 11 hours straight, to get it to you. That's better than I have ever done any other chappie. They usually take me 3 days at the least to write. So reviews would be appreciated.**

**You have all been great. And I hope not to lose touch with any of you. I hope you'll look out for future Primeval fics from me.**

**Love you all**

**LEAVE A REVIEW.**

**You've all been great over the past couple of months. And I love you for it.**

**~Kara**

**P.S. If You All Want To Read A Fic That Is Co Written Between Me And GracieyCullenHarkness. Then Seek Out, The Fic Name. _A Night To Remember_. It Is A Halloween Fic, Based on Primeval. There Is An Author's Note Inside The Fic Explaining Where The Idea Came From. So Check It Out. And Leave Us Reviews, Telling Us What You Think.**

* * *


	27. SEASON 4 DISCLAIMER

_This is Season 4 of Primeval - The Beginning._

_It's one year on and following the death of Johnson, the ARC has been shaken by the long-term disappearances of Serenity, Connor and team-leader Danny. The government has appointed entrepreneurial-scientist Philip Burton to take charge of the operation, with a brand new building and new team. Ex-soldier and Zoologist Matt, the highly efficent if unconventional Jess, the mysterious Gideon and anomaly travelling Ethan all join the team, but are they ready for teh challenges ahead?_

_As Serenity and Connor finally escape the terrifying creatures of the Cretaceous to an uncertain welcome back at the ARC, Danny continues to fight his way through a Pliocene Rift Valley, desperate to return to the team with a vital secret that will change their whole outlook._

_With a new team and new creature threat, the ARC team are facing their toughest challenge yet._

**Date and Time of update:**

**28 May 2011 at 06:53 PM**


	28. Webisode One

_Primeval: The Beginning - Season 4_

**Authors Note: OMG! After all that we've been through. All the petitions and protests! All the frustration and tears over the way they left us on season 3, the producers of Primeval finally decided to listen to us and bring us a season 4, oh and a Season 5! How wicked is that? And so once again, I find it time to continue where I left off.**

**So here is season 4 of Serenity Rose is story. Here is Primeval: The Beginning.**

* * *

**Webisode One**

* * *

"Let's start with names," the Interrogater stated

Opposite him sat James Lester; the former head of the Anomaly Research Centre sighed "James Lester" he responded

"Sorry," the Interrogater apologized "Not your name, the names of the missing members of the team"

Again Lester sighed "Connor Temple, Serenity Rose and Danny Quinn" he answered

"Do you believe that they are still alive?"

"Do you want me to speculate?" Lester asked "Their in the future! Even if they were killed in that world, they won't be dead for another X million centuries. So officially they _are_ still alive!"

"The rescue attempts were not successful,"

Lester rolled his eyes "But one way or another the mission achieved its goal," he answered

"So you think the ARC should be allowed to continue its work?"

"It was a pretty colossal mistake to suspend us in the first place," Lester responded "A decision I believe the Minister has had good cause to regret. A Stegosaurus in the members bar at the House of Commons," he shook his head "a very unfortunate business"

"The headline is this: The ARC will be allowed to carry on its work, in one form or another"

Lester looked calm "In one form or another?" he questioned "Im not sure I like the sound of that!"

_-Scene-_

"Your name?"

"Becker," the former Captain of the ARC sighed

"Do you believe they are still alive?" the Interrogater questioned

Becker's head snapped up "We havent found any bodies, if that's what you mean!" he responded "I tried looking for them," he added, his voice breaking "but after the last attempt...when Sarah and Grace -" he cut off

"Yes, I have read the report on Miss. Page." the Interrogater nodded "But what happened to Miss. Hart?"

Becker hung his head as Grace's voice echoed in his mind, _Becker_. Her last words, were his name "She tried to save Sarah," he answered "She didnt see the Predator. I wasnt quick enough..." he sighed, dejectedly "But we couldnt go back after that," he added "Whatever happened to the others after they went through, no one knows"

"Will, you withdraw your resignation?"

Becker paused "I don't think so," he answered after a while "No"

"James Lester," the Interrogater continued "feels that they are still alive. Serenity, Connor and Danny"

"He does?"

"The fact is Captain Becker," the Interrogate continued, without answering the question "We need James Lester, and he wants you"

_-Scene-_

Abby frowned at the question which had been directed at her, where they serious? "Of course, I believe that they are still alive," she answered

"They went through an anomaly into the future,"

The blonde shook her head "You do not know them like I do" she answered "I have worked with Connor and Ness for three years. They have been through many anomalies, and made it back in one piece. I am confident that they are still alive..." she shrugged "Besides, if they are still together, Ness will make sure that they return"

"What do you think happened to them?"

"They went through an anomaly into the future, following Helen Cutter," Abby answered

"Do you believe that they succeeded in what they had gone to do?"

Abby nodded "Since we're all still here, and Helen Cutter hasnt popped up in the last couple of weeks," she answered "I believe they have."

"Will you withdraw your resignation?"

"No, I don't think I will" Abby answered "I've read the new requirements for the ARC. Im a Zoologist."

The Interrogater surveyed her "The point is Miss. Maitland, we are searching for someone to look of the Menagerie. And James Lester suggested you"

"He did?" Abby asked

The Interrogater nodded "We have read your CV, and you are the perfect candidate for the job." he explained "Of course, the choice is your's at the end of the day"

* * *

**A/N: Changes obviously made, what with Abby being stuck in the present as Ness replaced her at the end of season 3. Also, don't worry, thiings with little Jamie and Lyra are fine. Grace Hart made sure of that after Ness disappeared and before she was killed.**

**Also Graciey, if you happen to read this season, IM SORRY FOR KILLING YOU OFF. Please, don't hate me.**

**Reviews would be appreciated.**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to myself xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 28 May 2011 at 09:33pm_


	29. Webisode Two

_Primeval: The Beginning - Season 4_

**Author's Note: Thank you too KingdomHeartsNerd for his comment last chapter.**

**Come on people, I know you all wanted Ness to be updated. Come show me the same support you did throughout series 1-3.**

* * *

**Webisode Two**

* * *

_Ping!_

The lift doors opened and Becker stepped out into the new ARC, it had been little over a few months since he had last been here, and to say things had changed would have been an understatement. Moving further away from the lift, it took him a moment to realize that this actually was his last place of work. It had changed so much.

He checked his watch, wasnt there supposed to be someone there to meet him?

"Becker," came a familiar voice to his right. Becker turned and smiled as Abby approached him from down the corridor "Oh, its so good to see you" she added, hugging him when she was close enough

The captain nodded, as he hugged her back "Abby, what are you doing here?"

"I look after the Menagerie now," the blonde smiled "I don't have the qualifications to go out in the field anymore, and someone needs to look after Rex and them" she smiled

Becker nodded "I'm supposed to report to Parker..." he stated uneasily

Abby smiled "Oh you mean Jess?" she asked, "Follow me..." she led him down the bridge towards the main part of the ARC "Jess! Your 10:00am as arrived"

The seat in front of the newly upgraded ADD machine, turned and a pretty brunette appeared in their line of sight. The girl, looked no older than 19, and her eyes sparkled as she smiled. "Captain Becker," she nodded, getting to her feet and approaching him "Im Jess Parker. Welcome back to the ARC, or the new ARC at least" she smiled

Becker nodded, glancing at Abby subtly. The blonde smirked. "You're the field co-ordinator?" the captain asked

"Sorry," Jess responded "I'm not normally this crazy. Promise. Well, not unpleasently crazy..."

Abby touched her shoulder "Jess, breathe"

The teenager smiled sheepishly "Sorry" she apologized again "Abby's told me all about you, and I've been going through all the old mission reports"

"Fun," Becker replied, looking around

Jess shook her head "No, their good really" she nodded "The best part is I already feel like I know you now, and Serenity, Connor, Danny, Grace and Sarah"

At the mention of the others, Abby lowered her gaze, and Becker looked away.

"Um..." Jess started up again, hoping to pull herself out the water she had just dumped herself into. She should have realized speaking of the previous team, would still have been a sore spot for Abby and Becker, it had only been a few months ago since the last team had disappeared "...Lets just get you set up," she added quickly, turning away

Abby touched Becker's arm "I better get back to work," she told him "But maybe we can catch up later?"

Becker nodded, and watched as she walked away, before turning back to Jess.

After a small tour of the new ARC, Jess presented Becker with a folder "Matt Anderson," she stated "New Team Leader. Or...will be...Lester wants you to look everything over and see if it is OK" she explained

"So, Lester still chooses the staff?" Becker questioned "I thought the ARC was privately owned now?"

Jess nodded "50/50," she answered "Government/Private"

Becker nodded and looked back at the file "and he still reports to the Minister? Not to this nobel prize winner bloke from Prospero "What's his name?"

"Philip Burton," Jess smiled "He seems to have to keep both of them happy"

"Ah," Becker nodded

"Pretty impressive CV," Jess commented "All the things this guys done. You'd think he'd be old and crusty, but he's not. He's young and fit too"

Becker nodded, but didnt seem to be listening "Hmm," he mumured

"What?" Jess asked

Becker looked up "Nothing. Nothing" he held up the file "Is he the only candidate?"

"Got to the bit about Everest?" Jess asked

"The way some people feel the need to boast about things," Becker muttered

Jess surveyed him, before turning away "Insecure much?" she asked, returning to the ADD

"Excuse me?" Becker scoffed, looking up and following her

"Its nothing," Jess replied, laughing "But if you're gonna put the brakes on this guy for being too good..." she turned to face him in her swivel chair "that would be pretty lame"

Becker looked horrified "I'm..." he stammered "No one's putting the brakes on anyone!"

Jess smirked "I mean, he's ex-military, decorative for heroism, expert in animal behaviour, and he's got countless glowing references. He's perfect. Abby didnt have this much trouble with him..."

Becker huffed

"Anyone would think that you didnt want your boss to be better than you were," Jess added

The captain caught onto what was happening, "I see. You're making fun of me," he pointed out

Jess laughed "Totally. Just checking to see if you smiled, and you do"

Becker gave a snide laugh and pointed to the side of her mouth "You've got a little...It's disgusting" he walked off

Abby was waiting for him on the bridge "You two looked comfortable," she smiled

"Please don't Abby," Becker sighed "Its too earlier, especially since its only been a couple of months since, Grace..." he trailed off

The Blonde smiled and touched his arm "It's not your fault," she told him "Grace knew the risks..."

The Captain nodded "I know," he mumured "It's just..." he sighed heavily "Jamie and Lyra really liked her"

"How are Jamie and Lyra?" Abby asked. It had been a while since she had last saw Ness's cousin and neice "How are they coping?"

"They're struggling," Becker answered honestly "But they're holding out hope"

Abby nodded "Hope is all they have to hold onto now," she mumured "Its all we all have. But they'll come back...they always do"

Becker nodded. They had too. Danny. Serenity and Connor.

They had to come back.

* * *

**A/N: Here is Webisode Two of Serenity Rose.**

**Did you enjoy?**

**Review (Yes please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to moi xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 30th May 2011 at 06:55PM_


	30. Webisode Three

_Primeval: The Beginning - Season 4_

**Author's Note: Here is the third webisode of Serenity Rose. Im hoping to get all these out of the way, so that I can concentrate more on my final college assignment, and then finish the main story of Ness.**

* * *

**Webisode Three**

* * *

"_From bio-medical advances, to the very latest in energy and environmental engineering. Prospero is the future..."_

The new team-leader of the ARC, Matt Anderson, stood in front of the plasma TV screens that was situated in the hallway outside James Lester's office.

_"...I only invest in the best and the brightest. So im proud to have you onboard. And we know that you'll be proud of Prospero. Welcome."_

The video ended.

Feeling a presence behind him, Matt turned to find a petite brunette standing just at his shoulder, mouthing the rest of the words to the video.

She laughed as he turned to face her "Sorry," she apologized "I've just seen this video, with every new recruit this month. Not that your a new recruit..." she added quickly "...your the boss. My boss. Sir!"

"Matt's fine," Matt chuckled

"Lovely," the brunette, also know as Jess Parker, smiled "Matt it is. Follow me," she motioned to the opening at the end of the hallway.

Matt followed her "So, what's Burton like?" he asked

"Um, well I've only met him twice," Jess answered "and Ithought he'd be really scary, but he's not at all." she explained, "Hold out your wrist," she added, and she snapped a bracelet around it, when he had complied. "Your ID. Matches the reading of your skin, scan doors to gain entry and it won't work for anyone else if you lose it"

"Cool," Matt grinned "So, he doesnt keep an office here at the ARC himself?"

Jess shook her head "No, he uses Lester's if he happens to drop by"

Footfalls vibrated across the floor, and seconds later Becker and Abby came into view. The blonde zoologist, smiled and nodded, as Jess and Matt caught the end of the conversation she was having with the captain "...I'll pick her up tonight, see if I can talk her out of it" she stated

"Thanks Abby," Becker nodded gratefully

Becker turned to Matt as soon he and Abby had reached Jess "You must be Matt Anderson," the captain said "Welcome to the ARC"

"Good to meet ya," Matt nodded

Becker pointed at Abby "This is Abby Maitland, she's in charge of the Menagerie"

"Hi," Abby smiled, shaking hands with Matt

"Lester tells me you may have a problem?" Becker questioned

"Matt sighed "We don't really have to get into this now, but as it stands, yeah; I think the security team should be in civvies"

Abby frowned, this was not going to be good.

"Your ex-army, right?" Becker questioned

Matt nodded "I just think the whole 'black' thing is a bit conspicuous"

"Conspicuous?" Becker repeated "It promotes unity and gives my men authority in the field"

"Well, I suspect that the 'big guns' will have the same effect," Matt responded

"The uniforms promote publick confidence," Becker added "Especially when weapons are involved. Neither Professor Nick Cutter or Danny Quinn ever had a problem with them"

Abby and Jess exchanged looks

"Well, then, we can talk about this again, can't we?" Matt asked "Why don't you just show me around?"

Becker nodded "Course," he agreed "Start with the armoury, shall we?" and he turned to walk away

Abby smiled "Best get back to work," and she too turned, and left the vicinity.

"Good luck," Jess whispered "He's nice really" she added, before returning to her station at the ADD.

Matt, meanwhile, nodded before following Becker away from the bridge and towards the Armoury.

* * *

**A/N: Just a quick one.**

**Well, the Webisodes arent that long anyway. But still.**

**Reviews (would be nice)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 01 June 2011 at 09:09PM_


	31. Webisode Four

_Primeval: The Beginning - Season 4_

**Author's Note: Got nothing to say here. Review at the bottom.**

* * *

**Webisode Four**

* * *

Abby frowned as she looked up as the door to her lab opened, she had just been in the middle of putting away some of the plants she and Ness had been working on, before her friend had disappeared a few weeks ago. "Becker?" she questioned, seeing the captain standing in the doorway "What's wrong?"

"Matt's ordered in non-leathal weapons," Becker answered

The zoologist frowned "How is that a bad thing?" she asked

"We're not collecting for a petting zoo, Abby!" the captain retorted, defensively. Of course, Abby would have agreed with Matt, she cared about the creatures in the menagerie; she wouldnt have liked to hear that creatures had been shot out in the field

"I know, Becker," Abby sighed "But maybe using non-lethal weapons, we can have a chance of putting the creatures back where they belong" she explained

"And if we can't?" Becker asked

The blonde sighed "I'm not going to argue with you over this," she told him, closing the glass door, sealing the plants away from the lab "I know you're uspset that Danny, Ness and Connor are trapped somewhere in the past, and I know that you still blame yourself for what happened to Grace and Sarah."

Becker was silent

"But killing these creatures, is not the answer," Abby continued "Killing prehistoric dinosaurs, is going to do nothing but change history even more"

The Captain shook his head, this was not what he was expecting when he came to vent to Abby. But he should have guess this was the reaction he would have gotten.

"What time's the meeting?" Abby questioned, changing the subject quickly

Becker glanced at his watch "In 5 minutes," he answered

Abby nodded, checked over one or two things, and put a few things way, before following her friend from the lab and out to the meeting that Matt was holding.

_-Scene-_

"OK, guys," Matt called, once everyone was assembled "For those of you who I have not yet met properly, my name is Matt Anderson and I am your new Team Leader. For the last couple of days, your esteemed colleague Captain Becker has been bending my ear on every detail of this operations, to ensure that you lot, are properly looked after"

Up in his office, James Lester looked out onto the meeting, before surveying the team from the bridge.

"So, I would like to assure you, that safety," Matt continued "the safety of this team, even the safety of Captain Becker, is my number one priority" he glanced towards the Captain "Your jobs are demanding! Your jobs are dangerous," he continued "You put your lives on the line to protect the public every time that alarm goes off, there is no room for errors, there is no time for on the job training," Matt told them "So with all of that in mind, some new policy changes are being implemented,"

Abby glanced up at Becker; as he met her gaze, this did not sound good.

"All new field operatives will be strictly military," Matt told them "Or from a military background. There will be no more civillian recruiting. Safety will come first...if anyone has any questions or enquires about this then my door is always open"

Looking away, Abby nodded to herself, yup...ths was not good. If Ness, Danny and Connor did make it back then they would have found themselves out of a job. Neither of them had military training, and neither of them were from a military background. Ness and Connor, were only on the team because they were students of Nick Cutter's and Connor had been the first person to alert the Professor to the anomalies and creatures in the first place.

"Over the last few months," Matt started up again "alot of you have testified to the last mission of the old ARC. But yesterday, that investigation was officially wrapped up. Serenity Rose, Connor Temple and Danny Quinn," he listed "have been pronounced missing, persumed dead"

Abby felt her heart sink, this was not possible. She had worked with Ness and Connor for three years; and she knew that even though Connor may have been an idiot at times, and put himself in danger, she knew that Ness was observant and had a good head on her shoulders. She would have allowed anything to happen to Connor, or Danny! And she knew very well, that she wouldnt have disappeared or died without finding someway of letting Jamie and Lyra know the truth behind exactly what happened.

"But I would like to make it clear," Matt continued "That this means absolutely nothing. Over the years this organization has lost many brilliant people, including Nick Cutter, Stephen Hart, Tom Ryan, most recently Sarah Page and Grace Hart..."

Becker glanced sideways at Abby, who was staring at the floor. He grasped her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. He knew as well as she did that Ness, Connor and Danny were still alive.

"But as far as i'm concerned," Matt carried on "This does not include: Serenity Rose, Connor Temple and Danny Quinn"

Abby snapped her head up in curiosity, had she heard right?

"These people could still be out there, fighting to stay alive, fighting to make it home" Matt nodded

The zoologist smiled, finally someone with common sense. Someone who hadnt even met Ness, Connor and Danny, and they believed that they were still alive.

"Now I didnt get the chance to work with them all," Matt went on "as you did. But I hope that someday I will. So today, as your new team-leader, I am rejecting the Government's findings."

Abby looked up towards Lester and Becker, hope shimmering in her blue eyes.

"We're not giving up on these guys," Matt added "Not yet"

The team applauded as Matt finished speaking, the Zoologist nudging Becker in the arm, as the Captain applauded reluctantly.

* * *

**A/N: Another quickie. Totally made up scene between Becker and Abby at the beginning. (Obviously) But I didnt want to follow the Webisode exactly. Considering Abby isnt even a field operative anymore, so she would have a problem with the EMDs.**

**Tell me what you think...**

**Reviews**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 02/06/2011 at 11:00am_


	32. Webisode Five

_Primeval: The Beginning - Season 4_

**Author's Note: This is the last of the Webisodes. Hoping to start the main body soon. Don't think it will be this week, I got too much going on in College. But I will try and get some spare time to write.**

**This is coming at you, during my break from my final assignment.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Webisode Five**

* * *

"Bit big for a tracker, isnt it?" Matt asked, as he turned the medium-sized black box over in his hands.

Jess glanced his way as she handed a box to Becker, who stood alongside Matt "They also collect data from the Anomalies," she explained "and are fully functional with the new comm system. With these I can monitor everything you do and say whilst out in the field"

"Is that really necessary?"

"Yeah, of course," Becker answered, reaching for a small silver ear piece "If anyone gets into trouble, everyone will know about it immediately"

Matt held up the black box "Are these only on during an alert?" he asked

Jess shook her head "Lester and Burton want them on at all times," she answered "Just in case"

"Right" Matt nodded

"The range of them is amazing," Jess continued "Unfortunately, they will stop feeding back if you go through an anomaly"

Becker tensed "Well, why is that even an issue?" he asked "Policy is strict. No one goes through, not for any reason!"

Jess hesitated "No, I -" she stammered

"Look, everyone has been briefed!" Becker retorted "Everyone know the rules. I'll go and hand these out!" he stormed away

Jess sighed "I wasnt suggesting anyone actually goes through," she said, turning to Matt

The team-leader nodded "He knows," he reassured her "He'll calm down"

The 19-year-old sighed, nodded, and glanced towards the area Becker had disappeared.

_-Scene-_

Abby shook her head at Becker, who was leaning against the table in her lab; the blonde Zoologist had just turned away from him to examine Rex, who was chirping happily from the medical table on the far side of the lab. "He's been having trouble staying in the air," she explained the captain, after he had asked why she was checking him "At first I thought he had hurt himself, until I realized he had just flown into the door, after I had closed it"

Becker smirked

"Silly thing," the blonde added, more to Rex than she did Becker

Seeing that Abby was busy with the flying lizard, Becker excused himself and left the lab; running into Jess on the opposite side of the door.

"Oh, hey," Jess smiled, as Becker closed the lab door behind him "Look, i'm so sorry about earlier. It literally took me twenty minutes to extract my foot from my mouth. Matt had to help and everything"

Becker shook his head "Forget it," he replied "I...I completely over-reacted" he shoved his hands into his pockets "I know you've been asking around about the old team," he added "That's OK. You can ask me anything you like, I won't bite your head off"

"Um, well, I know it's probably classified and everything but, there is something I don't understand," Jess replied, playing with her thumbs and looking anxious

"Come with me," Becker said, motioning ahead of them, and back to the main ops room. "What is it, you don't understand?"

"I thought Danny and the others followed Helen Cutter to the future?" Jess questioned "But I've...I've heard people talking about the past, about early humans"

Becker scanned the room to make sure that no-one was listening in, before he turned back to Jess and spoke "When the other's didn't return, Sarah deciphered something in Helen Cutter's diary. Site 333. The Rift Valley. It's where the human ancestors evolved" he answered, his voice low "Sarah was always certain that Helen Cutter was going to try and find her way back there, somehow"

"But why?" Jess frowned, looking confused

"To murder them," Becker answerd "to wipe out the human race before it even started"

"That woman, was seriously messed up" Jess nodded, slightly taken back by the relevation of the old missions

Becker nodded in agreement

"But, she failed right?" Jess questioned "I mean, we're still here"

"Yeah," Becker replied slowly "It seems like it"

"Your friends figured it out," Jess nodded "They stopped her?"

It was more of a question, as opposed to a statement.

Becker nodded.

He could only hope that Ness, Connor and Danny had figured it out in time, if they had, why werent they back yet?

* * *

**A/N: So here is the final webisode.**

**Give me time to work on the main body of this story, and things will go along great.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to myself xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 05 June 2011 at 09:07pm_


End file.
